


Brother Dearest

by blankdblank



Category: Marvel
Genre: Abandoned Teen, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Battle, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Emotional Baggage, Escaping Enlistment, Finding Powers, Forbidden Love, Forced Bonding, Forced into Battle, Healing, Hidden Gender, Hidden Strengths, Hiding in Plain Sight, Learning the Future, Making Babies, Mild Sexual Content, Plans For The Future, References to Depression, Searching for Safety, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wartime, Wartime Romance, Wedding Planning, Weddings, World War II, protect the kid, runaway teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 44
Words: 226,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Bucky doesn’t like having to share Steve’s attentions with his baby sister. Mrs Rodgers dies and Steve gets custody and steadily starts neglecting his sister. She hires a bartender in town to be her brother, Eddie Brock. Eddie's try to protect OC from being sent off to be a ward in a war hospital they both get pulled in as he gets drafted himself, by the Canadian forces. In a blitz attack on base a disguise must be made, a too young boy in the war. Victor Creed and James Howlett, catch on pretty fast to something odd about the tiniest member of the platoon they ran into, knowing all to well what other dangers if found out.Adjusting to life in your early twenties after spending your late teens in war is hard, so the brothers try to help the young thing adjust to life post war in a country they barely knew before enlisting. New beginnings come new people, and new people have eyes, eyes that a certain brother wants to gouge out with his bone claws for how they are looking at his young beautiful housemate who absolutely knows how to use his protection to her advantage nudging him a bit closer to his unspoken truth.Through life's open door a lost Brother and Monster enter again, and now OC is ready.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Female Original Character, Eddie Brock & Female Original Character Sister, Eddie Brock & Son Teddy, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Female Original Character Sister, Victor Creed & Jimmy Howlett Brothers, Victor Creed & Norma Jeane (Marilyn Monroe)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	1. The Beginning

Family is meant to be there for you. But what sort of family did you deserve with the hair and eyes of a monster. Just another monster that was what you were, you could hear your brother talking on the other side of the wall. The sickly blue eyed blonde recipient of so many beatings now sought fights himself for some sense of power his genes had neglected to give him in stature. Your father, taking gone and the scrawny boxer of a brother sat beside your mother on her bed as she faded away from tuberculosis. Tears rolled down your face as he recounted all the man who loved and cherished you had done to the blue eyed blonde pair. Beaten bloody, starved and brutalized mentally and physically, but not you, for some reason the son and wife received no love and his baby girl got it all.

A stray bullet however in an escape from a bunker in the First World War was how you were told he died and that was it, only you were born years after the war ended and the pictures of the man holding Steve and the one holding you were complete strangers for anyone to see. Yet none could clarify the mix up on the dates or how he could have changed his face and body build from one picture to the next. The funeral was the last time your brother shared a room with you, once your father was in the ground Steve seemed to hurl himself as far from you as possible repulsed by the living remnant of the man he hated.

.

Rain, that was what you remembered of the day you buried her, rain and whispers while you watched dirt pour down over the coffin holding her. Three hours you stood alone after a special whisper in the crowd drew Steve away. One from Bucky, the boy who had seen the after effects of the monster, saw who had sired and loved you, saw what he wanted and took it from you.

Three hours you stood alone in the rain when Bucky took Steve somewhere signaling the crowds to part. So here you stayed, he didn’t want you, he didn’t care, surely this was where you would have to live now, at this stone in this graveyard knowing Steve could never change, he would never let himself forgive you for your likeness.

It wasn’t till a police man had touched your shoulder that you caught the eye of a knowing neighbor who drove you to where you weren’t wanted, but that did nothing, Steve had the keys. Still alone you sat on the stoop shivering, waiting after the neighbor had just dropped you off to go anywhere else but here ensuring your safety to the point of his own satisfaction. Every now and then people would pass and look away from the child in need pretending they didn’t see your fingers clenching the ends of your navy blue and black velvet dress with tights in polished shoes now collecting water.

At least until Eddie, halfway home from work he bolted up the stoop. Raising your eyes from the tiny frog crossing the cracked sidewalk in front of your stoop to the tiny patch of clover on the other side in the shrug of his jacket he draped around you with umbrella he held between his chin and shoulder until his hands were free again. Leaving it with you he muttered curses pulling a leather bound kit from his pocket he used to pick the front door lock and help you inside.

Outside in the hall he waited as you showered and changed fearlessly and silently with no worry of any who might arrive to find him there. Then down he led you to fix you some supper and saw you were put to bed after sharing a story from his own childhood his father would tell him when he thought he might be scared, even though you still hadn’t said anything or expected him to lull you to sleep. Taking his leave a spare blanket taken from another room was draped over you to ensure you would be warm enough and the door was locked behind him without the satisfying task of berating and possibly beating up the brother who abandoned you in his return that didn’t come before his required time he had to be home for a family dinner with a visiting aunt.

.

This was what it felt like, to never want to breathe again. Today was shattering, but tomorrow would be worse, it was your birthday, the one given to you not he one from birth. January 14th from July 4th, Bucky had taken that too, one stop from him the year your father died at your shared party and he commented he hated having to be around the little kids who ruined the mood, so clearly your day had to be changed, and that was when it began, his reign. You didn’t know what monster your father was, but you clearly had your own and no one seemed to notice or care.

Day by day anything related to you was ignored by the pair until the lone woman left supporting you was gone, and in the slam of a gavel leaving you to Steve’s custody that reserved seat for your support in life would always be empty now. Always. And you hated it, at all of twelve you wanted to die but were too scared to do it yourself. You knew what that would mean, raised by your heavily religious mother, another hell from this one you had been dealt. So you prayed so hard and so long for a bus or a plane or another stray monster seeking bullet that never came.

.

All of 19 Steve could only do what all the other kids were doing, readying for a war that was looming over your heads. Block by block boys flooded to the gyms while those too young to serve were sent to school and given leaflets to hand out on their ways home on information from the corners of the world. He kept trying, again as again to bulk up and get ready. He would go down to the gym nonstop with Bucky, and not staying at school to wait for him to never come you kept heading home to the stoop to wait for his return to let you in, if he didn’t go to Bucky’s for the night.

As always though when he wouldn’t come by five Eddie had taken to using his break at work to eat on his way to help break you back into your home. From the ‘wrong sort’ Eddie had spawned and in this giant city he seemed to be the only one who cared. Daily breaking the law to get you safe inside your empty home with always glances of the stacks of coins Steve had left for you in the kitchen to head to the market with from his weekly check from the paper distributor he and Bucky worked at.

That was your interaction, the clink of coins and his shout where they were as he left each morning waking you from sleep, if you were able to sleep. Honestly you wondered if he could even remember your voice at all, one that cracks in class at countless days of not talking. No one cared though, there was more important things going on than your pain, everything was at risk.

.

The start on 1938 in your thirteenth year however reared its head and the new teacher after your former one had enlisted sat firmly impressing that you all had to have your parents come in to speak with him concerning your year end projects. Steve wouldn’t come, you knew that, Bucky had planned a night out with a pair of dates he had gotten and was unable to choose which he wanted so Steve would as always take the slack and entertain the sore loser.

The expression on your face however in your leaving caught the eye of the surly teacher who wondered what it meant until he heard some boys teasing that you were just an unwanted orphan and maybe when the war came they would sent you to the front to be some servant to the soldiers there. Honestly you hoped they would, you ached for it to be true to end this.

With downcast eyes you held your books on the walk home until on your right the sound of music through the door closing from a heavily intoxicated man being tossed out held you in place.

“Come on! I’m spending my hard earned money!”

The brutish guard pointed a finger at him, “Ya, and you’re breaking our hard earned pool cues! Go spend your money somewhere else Gregory!”

Behind his back you strode and reached out to open the door, through the thick smoke you eyed the men in various states of comfort in their suits with jackets left about nodding their heads towards you. Whispers echoed around the room wondering which guy you were sent to fetch until you strode up to the teen wiping down glasses behind the bar.

A clearing of your throat brought his eyes upwards to widen as they fell on you only to shift to the returned guard who shouted out, “No kids!”

Eddie shook his head, “Nah Dave, I got it!” slinging the rag over his shoulder hiding the wrinkles in his shirt underneath, he leaned forward onto the bar between you, “Bunny, what are you doing here?”

“I need a brother tomorrow.” With that his brows popped up and you slid a trio of quarters across the bar he knew to be your food money, “My teacher says we have to bring our guardians in to speak with him, some project. Steve has plans with, ‘The Big Man’.” The nickname one you used as others had used it referring to Bucky’s own father for some reason you didn’t know, but always condescendingly, making him smirk at knowing why from his father. “I have 75 cents. Can you do it?”

Pushing back two of the quarters after you gave him the time he said, “I’ll be there. Now, services start now, you take the rest of that and go get yourself something to eat from Tulivan’s market, my break’s in twenty minutes and I’ll be over to let you in.”

With a nod you slid the coins into your palm and dropped them into your coin purse with funds you had been saving up to escape with one day when you were older. Turning on your heel you felt the gaze of the men around you as you pulled your arms more around the books against your chest and tried to keep your face still and ignore the safety pin poking at you from an in school repair to the button on your old skirt hidden by your mother’s old cheer sweater. Outside again a gentle breeze wafted away the scent of smoke and liquor taking your pitch black curled side swept bangs with them to swing into your face in your turn to head to the market as your braided ponytail blew over your shoulder.

*

Dave approached the bar saying, “Owner’s kid or not we can’t have kids roaming around in here. Only reason you and the girls can work here is cuz you’re family.”

“It’s not like that. That was Bunny Rogers.”

Dave’s brows popped up, “That was Bunny Rogers? The young thing you’ve been popping out after?” His head tilted, “I mean, she is kinda cute, more hair than the rest of her, far too scrawny for my taste, certainly could grow-,”

Eddie waved his hand between them stopping Dave, “Respectfully, can it! It’s not like that. Her brother is all she’s got left and thanks to that Barnes kid now he’s treating her worse than a stray dog. She needs looking after.”

“And what was that with the coins?”

“She needs someone to pretend to be Steve for some school thing.”

“Won’t they know?”

“Nope, most of her teachers have enlisted and swapped for older subs to old to serve. They won’t know better.”

“I suppose Jim could cover for you.”

“Shouldn’t take long.” He said pulling the rag off his shoulder to get back to work till his break.

*

That was the beginning of it. And from one hall to another after meeting in the appointed location Eddie, in his best vest over his ironed clothes his mother had helped with once hearing what he was hired for, joined you. And shook the man’s hand ignoring the stares of the leaving parents as at the end of the line he had introduced himself as your brother Eddie. So it truly wasn’t a lie, just a half truth, though he had been more a brother to you in the limited contact you had had.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years flew by and from there it grew, daily after school you had been asked to dinners and instantly the Brock family had welcomed you fully. Holidays were next with them steadily moving you into a guest Murphy bed in the office that pulled down from the cabinet on the wall. It was better than sleeping alone in the frigid drafty apartment where the heat was shut off again, and was only used when you knew Steve wouldn’t be coming home, just in case he did happen to notice you were gone. Always a sliver of hope lingered in your mind that he might, one dwindling as the years passed.

Still as it went on you joined Eddie in small jobs here and there in the bar when it was empty and at the junkyard to help fill up your summer days. Just one day he pulled up in his borrowed car and called out asking if you wanted to make some more money on top of the scraps you got in the bar and that was it. Filing, managing the office and answering the sparse calls between jobs being showed by Eddie the inner workings of various types of cars to keep your mind stimulated in his digging out re-sellable parts from the broken mangled heaps.

.

But from Middle to High School you saw a change, in you. Up to the mid five foot range you stood with a cinch in your middle and a groan inducing poof rising on your chest you hid with books and sweaters gifted down from Eddie’s two older married sisters who hoped that the cure designs might help you snag some guy’s eye. Which you seemed to have no trouble in turning heads, even with downcast eyes and bulky layers, none seemed to be able to help it. But you had different plans, you just wanted to be ignored so you could get your degree and do something, anything out of Steve’s control, not that he ever cared to tell you what to do.

All the same a letter came and with it news you had been accepted into the best prep school in New York, the one your father had gone to, one that he apparently had set aside a trust for you to attend now kicking in. Spread across the table the Brocks all gathered helping to plan. A cousin would employ Eddie and you in their car shop as he helped you get an apartment, his sister Gina lived nearby with her two kids so she could drop by and check on you and by dinner the plans were kicked into gear. All that was left was to leave a note for Steve.

Back home it sat empty, lights and heat shut off from another missed bill payment and clearly things had been taken. At your side Eddie held a flash light he found in the coat closet in case on intruders and joined you for a search of the house ending in Steve’s room. You had heard Bucky had shipped out two nights prior, and across the untouched bed enlistment forms and crumpled rejection sheets were spread and it was clear he had gone without a word just leaving you once again. That was it, no note left, the Brock car was loaded up with all you decided was yours to take and Eddie once the house was locked uselessly behind you started the drive to your new life.

.

What was hoped to be a chance to learn from a great establishment had left you to homemaking classes and sparse literary courses with Art History and languages as the most stimulating. None could darn or stitch within a mile of you but damn it all were you bored. Two brothers in your literature class caught on to your boredom and took pity on you copying their notes they passed on to you with their lending you one of their books on alternating nights so they could share the other. You had no grades past their copying their exams to surprise you randomly, all of which you passed with flying colors. For all the achievements of your gender still you were limited to housewife, at least until the war crept closer, then came the most terrifying day of your life so far.

Nursing. The war was coming and they would need nurses. The same profession that took your mother’s life. Silently after work in the car shop you helped Eddie in after your classes until he got off your finger swiped forwards and back over a bolt turning on its own, a tiny trick you had noticed in the years prior Eddie had curiously been helping you to master.

Across the room Eddie stole another glance at you once he had completed swapping out a radiator in a truck and approached you eyeing the flash of silver in the tear of your coveralls over your skirt and tall socks. The out of place color a patch of skin where you had accidentally burned yourself that once the burn unblistered and healed again it turned silver polished metal, as your body did when you got hurt.

The trait first arrived when you had first helped in the junkyard and stunned the teen and his uncle in seeing the tip of your index finger be sliced off in helping to move a gnarled fender. A gasp and shrieks escaped you in the severing bringing them over to you with the first aid kit to stem the bleeding only to watch a finger tip sprout out again from the bone to your skin now in a silver shade. Two days it remained silver and after Eddie had regained his pride from passing out into the dirt with you at the panic inducing sight the digit returned to its usual peach shade though now missing the print on it. Puberty had brought on a startling change in you past the usual, freakishly fast healing and with severe injuries patches of you would turn to polished metal.

Slowly the bolt rocked back and forth and Eddie asked, “What’s troubling you Bunny?”

In the lock of your eyes on his he settled his hand on the counter expecting the worst with the glint of fear in your eyes, “We started nursing courses today.”

“Nursing?!”

“Apparently hospitals and bases will be needing nurses…”

“They can’t be serious, you’re not even 16 yet!”

“No, but I will be, or nearly 17 by the time our guys start to face fire.”

That was it, every day he would hear all you had learned with weekly courses on dissection and stitching pig skins to help keep the girls from passing out or being queasy in what was coming. More and more it troubled you and then Pearl Harbor happened.

All it took was a tight grip on Eddie’s hand when listening to what happened over the radio after a neighbor had interrupted your dinner and the Brocks were sent into a flurry in your panicked breathing and looming tears. It didn’t matter how illegal it was, though the Brocks never shied away from that, bank robbers, thieves, burglars, owners of chop shops and back in the dry days in the Great Depression were some of the biggest owners and hustlers for bootleg liquor and night clubs. The papers weren’t hard to get, a connection in Canada had the papers ready and waiting for you, a new name was chosen for you both and fully packed at 16 you hoped to take your new citizenship in Alberta, your new birthplace according to the new passports and birth certificates, and sign up to a new school.

.

All you got was three months into the new year. 1942 was meant to be hopeful for you and yet draft papers arrived for Eddie. A claim that he was your guardian was hoped to stem things so he could keep you safe from the war yet it did nothing, papers arrived saying he would be shipped out and you would be sent off to be ward of a Hospital near the base he was stationed to do his boot camp in. Heavily your heart sank as you readied for the plane ride the next day. Eddie didn’t mind serving in the war, but what he hated was being torn from his role protecting you. He never wanted you to face the fearful task of being alone through this.

Glumly he readied and finally collapsed onto his bed after stealing another glance at the odd hole in the back courtyard to the apartment complex none could explain or see the bottom or source of from the window.

A crash of glass hit the ground from the window in the kitchen and you shot up in bed to Eddie’s shout of, “Stay in bed Bunny!” The sound of his bat being grabbed was heard before a series of crashes and a deafening silence tearing you from bed drawing the metal from your blood to coat your knuckles in your inspection of the hall when you flung the door back hoping to scare whoever was there yet there was no one.

Into each room you peered on the way past the empty kitchen to Eddie’s. In a gasp you raced over to him in his place in the middle of the floor unconscious, though in your reach out to touch his face your hands retracted in the black ooze around his neck rising up with a pair of white eyes and sharp teeth in its twisted smile hissing out, “This is mine!”

Softly you whispered, “Eddie?”

Narrowing the eyes seemed to be taking in your expression of concern before Eddie’s eyes jolted open in a gasp of his own, “Eddie?” You asked again making his head tilt and him scream and scramble back only taking the ooze with him.

“WHAT IS THAT!” His eyes looked at you, “Are you doing this?”

You shook your head, “No! How could I do that?!”

Between you the head glanced then said, “Venom is confused.”

You both looked at the ooze and you asked, “You’re confused?! Why are you here? Why did you break into our home and attack my brother?! What are you?!”

“Brother?” The grin on the ooze widened and he hissed happily, “Venom has a sister!” A serious snarl fixed on his face and he said to you, “None shall harm Venom’s Sister!”

Cross legged on the floor you both slowly drug information out of the ooze for where he came from and why he had bonded to Eddie though any argument of separating was lost as Venom morphed back inside Eddie’s body hissing, “This is mine, none shall claim it from me.”

Wide eyed Eddie looked you over and said in a worry for more arriving, “You’re sleeping with me tonight. We gotta shutter the windows.” Shooting up to do so then tug you into his arms on the bed nestling behind you protectively panicking himself to sleep pretending he couldn’t hear the made up lullaby Venom was trying to lull you to sleep with only worsening things.


	3. Enter the brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's pt 3, hope you're liking it. In comes James Howlett and Victor Creed. :D

Again you were cleaning, though after a flight you were now in the setting you had dreaded, a hospital on base, and in the first of mishaps you spotted a Private being carried in with a hole in his foot. Leaning over you asked the senior nurse, “I thought targeting was a week off.”

In a huff she stomped towards his bed saying, “Two actually.”

Wide eyed you watched until your lips parted seeing a nail poking out from the bottom of his boot, then your lips clamped shut in the arrived Doctor shouting a list of supplies sending you scurrying to the closet not far from you. Leaving the door opened you mumbled each one filling the pockets of your apron, out the door you went only to turn back, “Blue-,” with your hand on the doorframe you leaned in to grab the last item from the drawer you opened.

Passing the door a pair of officers strolled muttering to one another with the taller of the two kicking the door shut after saying, “New recruits,”

The hard slam of the door and the resulting gasping squeak of pain brought the retracting fingers to their attention only for the other officer to carefully ease the door open seeing you hiding your hurt hand behind your back when you straightened up. Nodding your head, squeaking out, “Sirs,”

With a brow raised the one who opened the door’s head tilted looking you over after taking in the stunning shade of purple in your eyes made brighter by your pitch black curls and painfully flushed cheeks looking over the pair of solid hazel eyed brown haired officers before you. In a clear deep inhale shared by his brother taking in the green apple scent wafting off the young lady who his brother had just harmed the younger brother felt his pulse spiking at the shift of her gaze off him. The elder spoke again, “I do apologize I did not realize-,” Curtly your head shook and he fell silent.

Snatching up the blue packet at the Doctor’s shout, “Where are those supplies?!”

Squeaking out you neared them, “I’ll grow another, excuse me.” Shoving your hand in your pocket on your apron, you eased past them feeling their eyes scan over you in your trot away back to the Doctor with your braid swaying across your back loosening already at the growing humidity exposing your unruly curls.

Reaching out the elder again pressed his fingers to the door and gently eased it shut mumbling, “Am I getting older or are they just hiring younger and younger?”

Turning around however their eyes fell to another nurse who nodded her head addressing them both by their proper rank before stating, “Please don’t mind her, one of our young wards, her brother’s training here.”

In her dart off the elder said, “Hmm, guess I’m not so old then, Jimmy.”

Rolling his eyes James mumbled back, “Either way Victor, doubt she’ll want you after you smashed her hand, poor thing.”

Victor chuckled to himself in continuing their stroll, “It’s alright, she’ll just grow another.” The pair chuckled then his grin dropped in mumbling when it dawned on him, “Ward of the hospital…So he’s all she’s got then…” James nodded and they continued on hoping to learn his and your name to memorize for later to keep an eye open.

*

From basic exercises all the way up to the grueling sprints and training course Eddie endured ignoring the hissed comments from Venom, who kept commenting on eating those beating him, all that he shushed quietly. But he had started to get a reputation as odd, one that was dulled greatly in the grueling aftermath sprawling session where you stepped between the Privates holding your skirt so they couldn’t peek up it, to nudge Eddie in the side with your foot. Always luring all eyes your way to the equally as odd new ward of the hospital.

In a huff he propped himself up and said, “The ground is too far down.” Rolling your eyes you extended a hand catching a glimpse of the same officers from before eyeing him clutch your bandaged hand you tugged him up with while keeping hold of your skirt with the other.

In a steadying hold on your arm he inhaled and turned to take the first steps to your shared dinner in the mess hall stirring the other pained men assuming more nurses might join them as well while he peered under your bandages curiously then patted the back of your hand he laid on his arm again. The hope was broken and a try to approach you was promptly squashed at Eddie’s stating your age and his arm harshly tugging you to his side under Venom’s control. A quick grin between the pair of you caught his blueish green eyes flickering with hints of black in them retracting in your hushed whisper by his ear calming and thanking Venom, who hissed contently in your ear through Eddie’s shoulder easing his grip on your side allowing Eddie to eat again.

.

Those brothers along with most officers were first to head out with the last bout of privates and again you were lost trying to acclimate to the new ways of speaking and acting around the new faces forced into your daily life. With his reassignment you were given your papers as well and awkwardly in a sea of soldiers on the plane you sat out the flight with the trio of other nurses being sent out to the hospital you had been assigned to near their marching base.

One night, one was what you had before he would be sent off and in the middle of it a hand covered your mouth and wide eyed you peered up at the familiar white eyed face to Venom whispering as he hovered over you, “Venom’s Sister is not safe.” As you sat up Eddie’s face came into view in the mask pulling back and your lips parted as he said, “Troops are marching here.”

“O-,”

“German troops. Get up!” A uniform was dropped in your lap and up you hopped to have his help in binding your chest with bandages he brought as well and pull the uniform on over it. Eyeing your waist length hair he exhaled softly saying, “We’re going to have to cut your hair.”

Short everywhere but the top with just enough curls to brush aside and ruffle matching his hair cut he sheered your curls you ruffled your fingers through then added the cap and helmet he had brought over it to join him in shouldering the pack with a gun in your hands and helmet. Uncertain of where you were going formations were drawn up and the base emptied with the sound of the impending troops driving you on faster and echoes of gunfire confirming it was best you were with Eddie and Venom. No matter what they would see you safely and in your marching he softly shared more details on the training hoping it might keep you calm as you marched off into the great unknown.

.

A map was what you had and in the mud just as a downpour began a distant rumble had your folded map shoved back into your pocket in your signaling the others to wake. From trenches after endless marching you kept quiet speaking only to Eddie, though at your size difference clearly you were just a scared kid who lied on their age to get into uniform with none the wiser otherwise. And to your momentary amusement you imagined yourself to Eddie’s agreement built sturdier that Steve could have fared in the same baggy uniform.

Thankfully for you your cycles weren’t every month at the constant stress though in the rumored spotting of holes or tears on your layers gone the next day whispers had started on the others to keep an eye on you for any injuries you might get. One stumble or snag on some foliage or branch seemed to stir up whispers behind your backs. A far from ignorable cut on your leg led to a heavy binding and faked limp for days to squash the rumor.

Though in a night ambush in this trench you peeked around a wall of falling debris from a collapsing wall seeing Venom tearing loose from Eddie’s control at the threat around you. The town opposite you that you were ordered to defend trembled and filled with German forces when an explosion went off collapsing one of the walls shredding your hopes for remaining silent on your abilities.

Clutching you in his arms Venom leapt from the hole and landed letting you down in his looking over the German troops turning to aim at you. In shock your gun dropped from your hands that rose as your eyes shut in the first sound of gunfire. One by one bullets gathered and came to a stop in front of you making your eyes open at Venom’s chuckle muttering to himself, “Venom has the perfect Sister.”

Inhaling sharply eyeing the Germans your eyes narrowed and with a sweep of your hands the bullets flew back to their senders. A crouch to grab your gun came with the dropping of the first wave of Germans falling after another in your charge. The soldiers behind you scrambled to join you, more for wonder than valor or remaining as a team. Straight through the town ignoring military protocol on the cusp of sunrise you scoured through the streets while Venom clambered around the walls above you breaking windows to clear the buildings in your path.

Clearly another platoon of allies was heard calling for reloading on the other side of a street block and into the clearing you interrupted the German forces who barely had enough time to turn before Venom landed between them and started tearing them to shreds between gunfire from you and your allies taking out the others.

Swallowing the foot of the last German he faced Venom turned in your approach when the allies lowered their guns at your troop doing the same. Out of the ramshackle barricade those same officers from your first day in training camp approached first looking Venom over as you walked over and poked him in the side gaining his attention, “Yes, my Bunny?”

“Try not to scare the others with your breakfast.”

In a flash of a wide grin to you Venom retracted and Eddie’s hands smoothed over his bleeding arm you pulled a bundle of bandages to wrap soon to be healed by the now fully fed Venom, “Thanks Bunny.” He sighed out in relief of your helping to pull him back out again.

Again Victor spoke first, asking, “Just what was that?!”

Keeping your gaze down in another glance in your sack James looked you over inhaling again unable to recognize your scent or the name on your uniform oddly baggy on you. Eddie turned to look at them and said in a far from confident tone, “I, got hungry.”

James’ head tilted downwards with brows ticking up slightly lowly repeating, “You got hungry?”

Eddie nodded, “I eat Nazi’s for breakfast. Sun’s rising.”

In a sharp turn of your head the brothers followed your gaze and raised their guns with James saying, “Well looks like seconds is on their way.”

Rolling behind a trio of tanks hundreds of Germans approached and in a glint in the tower in the distance you said hoarsely, as you usually did, to try and disguise your voice, “You get the tower and I’ll get the tanks.”

Victor rumbled down in a glance at you, “How do you plan on doing that Pipsqueak?”

In a charging step you replied, “Watch me.” In a huff the pair charged after you and called out to take cover behind the rock wall in the distance with a clear view of where you were headed with all following after them joining together.

Down the street you charged and in a leap Venom shot out again and up into the air to leap from building to building out to the tower housing the sniper. A single clench of one of your hands in a focused mental reach to the missiles inside the exploding tank took out dozens of soldiers around it. Open mouthed your men watched in the continued charge with a hand rising in the Germans opening fire when you came into range, through the crash of the tower being torn open in Venom’s reaching it.

In front of you the bullets gathered more and more into a sort of shield of their own until you grew closer to the first platoon. You fired them back taking them out and leapt up into the air in front of the still slowly turning tank that a hole tore open for you to land inside, with a magnetic pull on the buckles on the soldiers in there being caught off guard and hurled out the open hole you closed behind you.

Wetting your lips you stood in the tank saying, “Ok, how to work this…” Finding the most obvious system, the firing controls, you rotated the gun and fired it at the turning tank behind you as the sound of gunfire echoed around the tank a heavy thud landed on.

Eddie called out, “Quarter turn to your right.” Following his call you turned the gun and fired again after reloading and took out a set of trucks approaching that went off in ripples taking those around it with them.

Eddie, “If you move a few yards that way-,”

A hole opened in the roof you stood on the chair to reach and you glared up at him, “Feel free to steer this thing if you can figure it out! It’s all in German!”

The hole sealed again in his laugh in firing on another set of Germans as one of the other allies was helped onto the tank as you mumbled, “What does this do..?” pulling a lever you pushed it again silencing the screeching sound it gave off, “Not that one.”

A knock at the hatch up top, “I speak German.”

Up on the chair you jumped to the ladder there and turned the wheel to open the hatch letting the soldier in with another behind him, the second saying, “You can man the guns since you’ve mastered that.”

“Guns are easy, point and shoot.”

The first slid into the driver’s seat while the brother officers climbed onto the tank giving orders to surround the tank readying to approach the next wave of soldiers and trucks. Through the hatch Eddie peered at you in Victor’s saying, “Private Pear, I got no clue who or what the hell you are, but you are sticking close to us.”

Eddie glanced at them and asked, “You saying that to me Sir? Or to my brother?”

The brothers looked him in the eye answering, “Both.”

.

Days you would remain quiet and nights you would sleep against Eddie’s chest on alternating nights you sat up around the parked tank. Cramps however stirred you from sleep and towards the stream you headed leaving Venom awake while Eddie slept allowing him full control. Following your path with his eyes James shifted from one wall to another and his brow twitched at a telling scent you had somehow been masking from them. Clearly you were menstruating and in a deep huff he turned to kick his brother’s leg stirring him from nodding off to nod him towards a quiet corner to discuss what to do as the unexplained brother was truly the underage sister.

Before they knew it the scent was gone again and in your settling back into your former spot a ruffle of your hand through your hair with your hat over your face made their eyes narrow seeing Venom’s dirt coated palm adding another shielding smear across your doll like slanted cheeks. Tucked low your hat was situated again with your helmet on your knee as they both realized the long braid you once had must have had to have been shorn off, somehow hurting them in your place and in your settling breaths they turned back to planning what to do next. Maps were consulted and a town a day away was where they planned to make their move.

.

The town appeared and once calmed the troops inside welcomed you and heard the agreed upon rendition of how you stole the tank. All the men seemed to ebb and flow to hear if other troops had been seen by any while you eyed those you had arrived with to remain in their midst. At least most of them, you were to leave in the morning to your next destination shared with your new friends and off to your cot you went wondering where the brother Officers had gone to.

It wasn’t until the next morning when the pair caught you on your way back from a private bath under Venom’s watch keeping others away, that in the empty corner of the camp you were in, James’ hand pressed a bundle to your stomach lowly rumbling by your ear, “To help you out.”

Curiously you folded back the cover and your mouth fell open seeing the contraception packets inside making you look up at him confirming his belief with your telling blush and purple wide eyed gaze locking on his bright blue pair with a hint of a ghosting victorious smirk tugging at his lips. “But-,”

“Just a hunch. Pill a day should help ease your symptoms and flow. Keep them hidden.”

In Victor’s inch closer Eddie’s arm eased more out towards your chest readying to push himself between you making Victor say, “We have no intention of hurting, Private Pear. Not that after tearing a hole in a tank you aren’t appealing. Too young for my tastes.”

In his winking turn away he scratched at his beard with his growing nails then your eyes shifted to James’ still locked on you and in Victor’s blocking the side view his own hand rose and you saw in the gaps between his knuckles jagged spikes splitting through his skin. Sharing in a rumbling whisper, “We’re very good at keeping secrets, and our men are used to looking the other way. None of them will touch you. Even if they do find out, we will see to that.”


	4. Bonding with Venom, Battle Bunny

“Where are you from?” Victor asked lowly in your secluded spot on the edge of another hill halfway to the next camp.

“Alberta,” Eddie answered.

James, “Really? Which part?” His eyes looking you over wondering how he had missed you both in his home town.

“East.” Eddie answered and Victor parroted it back to himself.

James, “Which street?”

Eddie caught your hand rising to brush a stray strip of curls from your face meaning you would have to cut it again soon. “It, um, we just moved, it was blue, something.”

James looked to you when your gaze flinched to his and his brow ticked upwards, “You wanna give it a shot?”

You sighed and said, “Blue Barrel Centre, it was the name of the livings we were given before his basic training.”

Victor, “Before then?”

You shook your head, “Doesn’t matter.”

They both stated, “It matters.”

James, “Besides, we deserve to know just who we’re looking after.”

Victor repeated, “Where’d you live before then?”

After a huff you answered, “New York.”

Their eyes went to Eddie and James asked, “Fleeing the draft?”

Eddie, “No!”

“He was trying to protect me!” You clarified in a hash whisper parting their lips in your nip at your lip to keep it from quivering.

Victor, “From what?!”

“From getting shipped out to some hospital alone!” Their lips parted at the first sight of tears in your eyes, “I was fifteen and all I wanted to do was learn at school but no I was born a girl so they taught me housekeeping! Even at that damn prep school. These brothers kept sneaking me their books and mothers and even made copies of hide exams and then one day they said that they would be teaching the girls how to nurse so when war came we could get our assignments. Steve is the one who wanted to go to war, he always wanted to pick a fight, I just wanted to go to school. But he took off and left me alone to find a town willing to not flag him on the physical and it was just me, an orphan.” After a pause they looked between you and Eddie and you said, “Eddie’s family got us the papers and got me into a school, but then he got drafted and I got sent along with him.”

Victor smirked, “Downright poetic.”

“There’s blood in hospitals! There’s iron in blood you saw what I can do to a tank just imagine what I could do to a person if I get scared enough! I don’t want to hurt anyone, that’s why I tried to leave.” Their faces dropped and they shared a glance at one another.

James’ eyes narrowed, “You’re not related then. Where’s this Steve in all this?!”

“Steve hasn’t given a damn about me since dad died. Apparently he was a monster and I look like him so I must be one too. That was his and Bucky’s claims.”

Victor, “Bucky?”

Eddie, “Steve’s best friend and resident asshole. Steve did everything Bucky did and said.”

James, “Does Steve know where you are?”

“When we buried mom Bucky said he wanted to go and Steve left me there in the rain. It was three hours till a cop found me and took me home but Steve had the keys so I sat on the stoop in the rain for hours till Eddie happened to pass on his way home, he picked the lock and got me inside bathed, fed and ready for bed.”

The more you shared the tighter their fists on their knees clenched, “Steve was gone for days and the judge still gave him custody, said it’d be too tragic to take me from my only family. But all Steve did was leave some coins on the counter when he’d leave. Sometimes he’d be gone for days when Bucky caught a whim of his, then he’d forget the light or gas bill and we didn’t even have a phone to worry about paying.”

Victor looked to Eddie while James kept looking at you in your dabbing a tear trail from your cheek on your bunched up sleeve smudging the dirt there across your cheek, “How’d you get involved? Past the lock picking.”

Eddie, “Bunny had a parent teacher thing and she hired me for a quarter to be her brother. I just never stopped looking after her, someone had to, the cops didn’t do squat and everyone was always saying there’s bigger things than some kid being alone. We took her in and I had to keep her safe.”

James, “That how you bonded, over what you can do? She tears tanks and bullets and you eat people?”

Eddie’s brow inched up in his smirk at the last sentence and said, “She’s had her talents for years, Venom broke into our house just before basic and latched onto me. I’m nothing special, it’s all him.”

In a swirl of goo around his neck venom’s head appeared and he hissed out, “You are special to me and Venom’s Sister here.”

The stroke of the head against his cheek made the brothers’ brows inch up and James said, “So that’s who you kept mumbling to. He’s like a parasite then?”

Venom hissed at him and you stroked his head making him slither out around your arm to stroke your cheek too. “He’s a sentient being who needs a host body or he’ll starve to death.”

Victor cleared his throat to cover saying, “Parasite.” Making you roll your eyes.

James again looked you over and asked, “Do you know where Steve is? What regimen?”

You shook your head, “I know Bucky’s in the ###. No clue on Steve. If he even found a way in or not. He’s smaller than I am.” That statement made them pause for a moment.

Victor, “You got a last name on Bucky? I wanna know if I see him.”

You huffed as Eddie said, “Barnes. And Steve’s last name is Rogers.”

James nodded, “We’ll keep an ear out.”

The approach of another soldier had you tugging the brim of your hat lower and look to Eddie allowing the strip of curls pushed down by the hat to help cover your face some more. “Colonel, there’s a convoy coming.”

Instantly you all found your feet and hurried to join the already upright company and your eyes shifted sideways to the same soldier leaning in asking lowly, “Officers giving you a hard time?”

Shaking your head he nodded and patted the back of your shoulder awkwardly and hurried forward to join his friends sharing whispers with them about something. Turning your attentions to the twelve group surrounded trucks you all stood behind the ridge of rocks unable to tell details on the convoy or men to see who they were. Softly you asked Eddie, “Those would be the bigger head ones right?”

Eddie smirked when Victor asked, “Bigger head?”

Eddie, “Yes they would.”

With a nod you mumbled, “Then the battery cables should be over that wheel. Boy would I be miffed if my truck just died out of nowhere.”

Smirks spread in a rise of your fingers in a mental reach to focus on the engine and wiggle the battery cables off the batteries after the securing bolts twisted free of all the trucks slamming to a stop stirring up shouts and curses muffled in the distance.

Chuckles spread and your Captain moved closer to you, who said, “By those shouts they’re American sounds like.” In a glance at you he fired you a wink saying, “No worries Little Miss, we’ll keep ‘em off your shadow.”

In his turn your expression dropped and James’ hand settled on your shoulder to say as Victor went to lead the stride out, leaning in to lowly whisper, “You caught a few eyes as a nurse, trust me, no one is going to separate you or use it against you. Not all of us are animals.”

With a nod he patted your back and moved around you with the soldier who had alerted you to the convoy flashing you a grin saying, “You got a nickname past Bunny? We’ve been trying to think of one to call you.”

“My cousin used to call me JaqJaq.”

He nodded and said, “Not bad, shirt for Jackie or something?”

“Jaqiearae.”

“Hmm, that French? Sounds French.”

You shrugged, “Not sure, dad said it was a family name.”

“Ah, one of those. I got nine sisters, Chastity, Grace, Hope, Joy and the like, Constance I think had it the worst in school but then Mom switched to more popular names, gemstones,” Making you giggle to yourself in his loud laugh.

.

Straight up to the Americans after a series of shouted trades of troop numbers and titles Victor got close enough to smirk and say, “Might want to give those battery cables a check,” as one of the Americans cussed kicking the fender on the truck.

Their mechanic popped out of the back of one shouting, “Oh ya?! Just check the battery cables?! What do you think this is?! You can’t just pop them off they’re bolted down.”

Victor shrugged, “Then have fun pushing the convoy up the hill ahead.”

The man’s eyes narrowed in a sharp glare as he muttered strolling to the hood he pushed open another soldier held for him, “Battery cables, crazy Canadians…” tilting his head he leaned more over the engine, “Well butter my biscuit..” he turned to Victor who grinned at him, “You some kind of psychic?”

He shook his head, “Nah, but we do have a magician, can make a coin fly out of the oddest places.”

Each hood was opened and all the cables were reattached and around the convoys you ignored the stares of curious Americans looking you all over staying at Eddie’s side straight on till sunrise when you blinked and pulled your hat lower under your shifting helmet. In their parking the trucks emptied and up to the commanding officer on the base the brothers stride with your Captain oblivious to the masses around them until a hand grabbed your elbow and a tall farmer’s boy used to having his way said, “Now you Canadians got the right idea, hiding a piece for your travels.”

Sharply your in fist you drew metal to your knuckles on hit his ribs dropping him to his knees before your company grouped around you as Eddie tugged you aside out of their reach. “Hands off asshole!”

The base commander approached shouting, “What’s this?! I got reports of incoming German birds I don’t have time for any petty squabbles!”

The soldier you dropped pointed and shouted, “Just tried to talk to the lady for some company and she hit me!”

Base commander turned to shout mockingly, “Oh, Canadians are letting ladies into their forces now are they?! No wonder they’re so light on their feet!”

In a shove on his shoulder Victor knocked the commander off his path to you saying, “Ya, we let women fight with us. Not all of us think of women as sacks of meat you know.”

Base commander shouted back, “This is war! Now you have marched the young Miss here and we will see her safely-“

Your captain shouted, “Our Medic is marching with us when we leave and anyone wishing her harm or to separate her from her assigned post will have a pretty hole in his head!!”

The lip on the Base commander curled, “Was that a threat?!”

The Captain smirked, “Try it and see.” Cocking his rifle and in his move to raise it your group raised theirs as well.

A silent moment of tension broke in the distant roar of engines over head making you drop your bag and gun as you saw parachutes flying out of the planes heading over you. Lowly you mumbled as Venom hissed, “Venom, get those shutes.”

Base commander’s head turned watching as Eddie’s body was coated in black and James and Victor called everyone to lines while you slipped out of the group. Your Captain smirked saying, “You got no clue who your boy grabbed.”

To the end of the line of trucks you raced and climbed on top of the last one in the ripple of gunfire not reaching any of the men behind you. All at once smoke billowed from the engines of the planes as you locked the propellers making them drop one by one with their falls following the lowering of your hands. In a loud tear of metal hatches flying off the landing gear dropped and while Venom leapt into the air gathering the soldiers landing from the shutes you kept hold on the planes while your men advanced to clear the planes you tore the guns from.

The confusion on the German faces were priceless and the guns they tried to end their lives with mysteriously jammed on them too while the Americans boarded the plane hatches you opened.

Venom walked up dragging the bound Germans smirking at the parting of the captured soldiers. Releasing the bound soldiers he stepped up to the truck you were on and his arms rose to help you down to the ground again. Victor smirking at the still staring mechanic said, “See told you we had a magician.”

Mechanic, “What is going on up in Canada? She just tore a fleet of planes from the sky!”

James smirked patting him on the shoulder, “You should see what she can do with a tank.”

Base Commander, “And him? What about him?!”

Victor, “That’s Venom. He eats Nazis for breakfast.”

James, “So be nice to his sister, he’s always hungry.”

In a huff at the engines being cut off by one of the Americans you released your hold on the planes and outside the mess hall as Eddie shifted back you dropped heavily to the ground with him after you. Finally able to rest your feet you pulled off your helmet and hat that rested in the dirt in the closing of your eyes listening to the dying hum of the engines melting into the sound of the shifting of the earth under your feet.

“I’m fine Kitty.” A low chuckle from Victor in his approach to you only to have his lips part at your open mouthed squeak at the bullet tearing through your chest just at your left shoulder. In the opening of your eyes they flashed silver and the gun in the hand of the freed German soldier that split apart making him scream out in pain as it sliced through his arm like metal snakes that slithered through his arm into his chest and out around his neck until he dropped dead silencing his screams.

To your side Victor dropped on his knees with James after him as Eddie’s hand kept hold of your bleeding wound as the blood all but instantly slowed. “Bunny!” In James’ drop to his knees beside you wide eyed only to see the blood stop and a spreading line of polished silver as your blood shifted to silver and seeped through your clothes back into your body.

Groaning in a shift of your shoulder you grumbled, “I am getting tired of patching my damn uniform.”

Shifting his fingers Eddie drew back your shirt confirming the sealing bullet wound had healed in the fall of the offending bullet that your body forced out making the brothers look you over again and Victor smirk when his eyes met yours again as James’ gaze dipped to something more troubling for you in its stern shift. Behind the pair however the Germans fell into line staring at your group in fear for upsetting your troops again.

Victor lowly hummed, “Just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

A call from the men behind them called Victor to help with the others and with a pat on his brother’s shoulder he left you three with his grin dropping as his nails tapped against his legs on the walk over to who called him. After his silence James stood saying, “You should eat.”

“Rations don’t seem too appealing right now, honestly. I can wait.”

At the growl of your stomach he said, “Either way you are hungry and wounded.”

“Trust me,” his brow inched up at your smirk, “There aren’t enough rations in this camp to turn me peachy again before the month’s up.”

“Peachy?” James asked playfully in the extension of his hand to help you up.

In a groan you grabbed your hat and helmet accepting his hand up only to let go quickly at his pained groan in the sting he felt in his palm he looked at seeing tiny pin pricks healing, “Sorry, forgot about that part.” His brow twitched up and you clarified, “Iron leeching, I can drain others to sort of power up again and heal faster.” His eyes looked you over and you said, “You’ll be fine, just have to keep my hands to myself till it heals.”

“Oh I bet that’ll be real hard to do. Inside, food, now.”

Teasingly you replied making him roll his eyes, “Yes, Sir.” Leading the way as Eddie grabbed your things along with his following after too exhausted to think of anything but eating something other than people for a change.

Food and a shower were arranged with James keeping a lingering watch over you through to your stretching out on the cot you were assigned to, the moonlit stare of the elder brother took over for the younger one with a lingering hint of a grin seeing the reflective glow of your metal skin under your shifted collar. In all their years wandering they had met few who had abilities of their own, but none like you and Eddie, and in this seemingly endless war the thought of losing you just vanished for the both of them seeing how virtually indestructible you seemed to be. Warping metal, strength leeching and now this metal healing talent, it was no wonder you had lasted so long without formal training at all before you were forced to hide in their ranks.

Still at morning spare dog tags were found and it was made official, at least by your Captain, that you were recorded in your division’s ranks as the Medic at E-4 Army Specialist Status, patches included. With full record sent off to home base in a letter along with a picture of you at Eddie’s side in the picture of your troops in front of the captured planes taken by the mechanic.

It was only a brief stop at best as within two days of rest the Americans were sad to see the intriguing Canadians go and your men were glad to have you to themselves again. The marching was not missed, even with your healing it still was far from a comforting thing to march for days on end with only more bloodshed as your goal. One picturesque stretch of land soon blended to bloody dirt wreathed in barbed wire coated in metal fragments and discarded items from those who fell there.


	5. Bathing and Bonding

Midnight on the dot, James knew after checking his watch at seeing Eddie having checked his every other minute until it struck while he was waiting sleeplessly to take over watch from you in his usual way. Shifting to your side from his dip in the ground once supposedly meant to be his bed you would now take up. Curiously even Victor held his gaze from his own bed on you two and felt himself with a ghost of a grin matching James’ at Eddie’s soft whisper of, “Happy Birthday, Bunny.”

Coated in dirt and remnants of blood from a band of German troops you had passed earlier and were now ensuring were not on your tail in your exhaustion a grin eased across your lips as you said, “Thank you.”

In a tilt of his head he said, “Get some sleep.” With a nod you slid your leg from your dirt patch back to his, in which you wiggled on your back into a comfortable groove with legs tilting to the side in the closing of eyes and tilt of your head to the side.

 _“Seventeen,”_ the age rumbled in James’ mind as well as Victor’s in their tries to remember how they felt at 17, both also having to meet the age on a battlefield, but the marker sat uncomfortably for them as they wished better for you. An end to this war, safety and a new beginning for a fresh start replacing the terrible childhood that irritating Steve had forced on you. Seventeen was meant for romance, exploration, out of the world there wasn’t a woman alive more deserving of some good wooing and here they had found you in the middle of a battle field. They wished for better, for more than this death march and soul breaking war.

Sunrise however had your eye lids parting to find the pair offering you some of their rations making you prop your head up in grumbling, “I don’t accept bribes.”

With playful smirks they said, “Happy Birthday, Bunny.” The sentiment rippled through the group who all had to be ordered by you to keep their rations to themselves only to have the usual stirring of jokes on all of America celebrating your big day that never ceased to bring a grin to your face no matter how ridiculous a claim it was.

.

It only happened by chance you had heard James’ birthday was the seventh, months after Victor’s passing before you had met. Curiously in his move to remove his outer shirt once inside the tree lined camp your eyes scanned over the younger after having done so on Victor earlier on in the changing of his shirt. Feeling your gaze they missed in the darting away of your eyes in their turns the pair glanced at you only to look away again to keep anyone from assuming they were staring or to have rumors spring up concerning anything between ranks. It was agreed, no romancing, sibling relations only.

In the distance you could see it, a town you had been set to take up residence in for a week until supplies would be delivered you would escort to another base down one of the most trying paths in this part of the country. And between a pair of trees you managed to sneak up on James and poke him in the belly stirring a curious smirk onto his face, “Happy Birthday.”

“Did you just poke me?” He rumbled in your step away.

Turning back with a smirk you replied in a spreading grin, “Yup.”

Holding his eyes back from looking you over trying to guess at your unbound figure in its slight sway to face him again in a momentary toe top stance with arms locking behind your back, “Why?”

“Couple reasons, didn’t think you’d let me hug you,” making his brow inch up, “and two, I’m not sure I’d want to.”

“Oh I’ll try not to be offended.” He fired back playfully.

In a giggle twitching his brow higher you replied, “No, take offense you smell awful.”

“Oh do I? Well you’re no bundle of roses yourself.” He said raking his eyes over you in your twisting back step.

“Roses actually smell terrible.”

Taking a step himself he said, “You’re giving me a hug.”

In another smirk facing him you asked, “Is that an order?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

A joking try to run away ended in your near crash into Victor’s chest behind you allowing James to scoop you up sideways in his arms, “Come here.”

In a groan you replied with your cheek against his shoulder, “You smell sooo bad.”

“So do you.” In his setting you down he chuckled saying, “Thank you for the birthday wishes and hug.”

Nodding to yourself you turned to go and sit by Eddie’s side in his waking from sleep along with most of the others. It shouldn’t have happened, you said you would keep your distance and still you had to tease about a hug. Oblivious to the sting he had felt in your touch you sat stroking your fingers across the metal patch of skin under the neck of your shirt growing smaller by the day now inching in a bit more in his touch.

For years you had several crushes and dreamed of white knights who would swoop in and save you, though the battling side of those knights you had never imagined, merely the chiseled forms of the valor filled men up for besting dragons. The brothers were plenty chiseled and far from unattractive, past the smell of days of travel without bathing and no less protective or trustworthy. If only there wasn’t a war, and they hadn’t stumbled into your life here in this way, still promises were made to yourself you wouldn’t give in to your day dreams and make an idiot of yourself and break your own heart over nothing.

.

The silence after the hug did not go unmissed as you normally chatted with Eddie, who after little sleep sadly enjoyed the silence as a kindness from you only to tug you into discussion on the city around the way to the housing. The hotel you were settled to stay in sat beside the bar with extra rooms not far from the brothel set up precisely to keep the soldiers in calm manners. Avoiding the reach of a trio of women you went to the garden outside the hotel with a sigh seeing the men flocking to the women, Victor included. Sliding your fingers along the butt of your gun in its place resting against your right leg the river drew your gaze that snapped up to James in his plopping down beside you, “I take it you drew the short straw?”

“Hmm?” His bright gaze scanning over your face in confusion.

“Babysitting me?”

“Oh, not at all. Brothels are far from interesting to me.”

“Hmm.” In Eddie’s approach the hissing of Venom drew your attention and you said, “I don’t need a full guard you know, go have fun.”

Sarcastically he replied, “Oh yes, great pick up line, ‘Have you ever seen a guy with three heads?’ I can hear them screaming now in his humming and comments.”

Reaching out your hand you said, “Venom, let’s let Eddie blow off some steam.” In a slither the black ooze circled your arm to coil up and seep in through your shoulders hissing contently at Eddie’s back in your saying, “Go on, I’ll watch the cuddle monster.”

Nipping at his lip he left his bag and gun at your side to join the others in line while James sighed seeing Victor lifting a giggling red head onto his shoulder carrying her inside, “Hmm.”

“Apparently your distaste of brothels is not genetic.”

“I have woken up to being stabbed and robbed enough to know there is far too much danger in brothels.”

“Ah, I see, fell for a lady of the night in your youth?”

Peering down at you with a curious smirk he replied, “No. Twice was enough for my brothel experience to fill a lifetime, and I rarely am comfortable with sharing anything, lovers especially. Too many complications already.” In his noticing your eyes lingering on him he asked, “What is that look for?”

“How old are you?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

Smirking at him the expression mirrored unknowingly onto his face as you said, “Really? I can break tanks, stop bullets and land planes with my mind. Try me.”

With a sigh he replied lowly, “I was born in 1808.”

Tilting your head for a moment you replied, “Wow.”

“What’s that face for?”

“I’m trying to think of a joke but I don’t know much about the 1800’s.”

Your giggles echoed his low chuckles and he rumbled playfully, “Or Canada.”

Again you giggled out, “Not really.”

A shrieking laugh from one of the windows of the brothel had him bump your side in the flinch of your grin, saying, “You aren’t missing anything.” Again your eyes met his, “Better to wait.”

“Don’t you dare say to wait for a husband, I got enough of that from school, and trust me, I doubt any fella will find me attractive boasting on my battles.”

“Some men do not want housewives. Some have little trouble with their pride to have a strong wife to pick them.”

Without thinking you asked, “Are you married?”

Forcing a grin to hide the pain in his eyes he said, “I was. But that was over a century ago.”

“I’m sorry.”

Shaking his head he said, “No trouble. Time passes and things keep moving onwards.” Again he looked you over in your gaze shifting back to the river, “No worries, we’ll be back home before you know it.”

“And in just how many wars have you heard that bold faced lie?” Making him smirk again at your sighed comment, “besides, I don’t really have a home to go back to.”

“Lucky thing that, homes are portable as long as you have your own family with you. Always can be picked up again when war is over.”

“I’ll have to take your word on that. I do look forward to sleeping in a bed again.”

“You and me both.”

“I would love to say food but we never had much of that even before the war.”

A dig in the front pocket of his shirt brought a cigar into your view that James unwrapped and set between his teeth for a moment to pull out the buck knife tucked into the side of his boot he raised to slice the ends off then sheathed again. Another dig had his lighter out he eased open and turned the wheel on just for no luck in lighting his cigar. A grumble from him sounded until his gaze lowered at your silver sharpened nails rising to a leaf you pulled from the tree behind you for a swipe together sending up sparks lighting the leaf you then held up.

Around the cigar he smirked mumbling, “Show off.” Leaning In to use the spreading flame to stir up smoke from the cigar and pull back again. Blankly his eyes fell to the leaf that you laid in your hands and doused by pressing them together. “How’d you find that one out?” He said billowing out a plume of smoke.

“Eddie’s family had a junkyard they let me help in and a few absent swipes and I lit an old car on fire.” His eyes lingered on you in your glance up at him in his silence, “It was a lot less shocking than the time I sliced part of my finger off.”

Lowering his cigar in his hand he asked through a plume of smoke, “You what now?”

“I sliced off part of my finger. It grew back and took a couple weeks to turn peachy again.”

“Hmm.” His eyes followed yours as you watched the cigar be placed in his mouth again, noticing the flecks of silver in your gaze that darted away stilling the sudden spike in his heartbeat in a sudden rise of your natural scent that plummeted in a quick flash of your hand smoothing across your forehead under your curls.

Softly you said, “Wonder if they’ve got running water for the tubs or if it’s a bucket and boil situation.”

In a single scoop you gathered up your things along with Eddie’s and made for the hotel making James sharply find his feet situating his things in his arm when he took your side again.

Floors were assigned by rank meaning you were near the bottom floor but a hand on the middle of your back led you to the stairs at the sight of the officers being flocked by women in various stages of lust. The brothel was full so this was the pool over sight for the lower officers and straight up to the top floor James led you peeking into each open room until he found one with double large beds and the floor’s bath across from it. Leaving your bag in the bath you laid your guns across the bed opposite James and Victor’s and crossed the hall ignoring the sounds from the halls and rooms below.

Lukewarm water was what you got from the tap and James stepped out of the room to wait in the bedroom across the hall. His gaze lingering on the window on his right trying not to focus on your irritated fumbling through the thin walls stirring up that same tingle in his hands and memories of his last tryst the struggle not to place you in it. A fight that he was losing by the day the more he got to know you. Boot steps and clearly tipsy comments on one of the ladies coming upstairs had him on his feet and bottling across the hall straight into the lockless bath.

With eyes clamped shut his back pressed against the door. In the clamp of your arms over your bare chest and wide eyed stare fell on him as the momentary glimpse of you burned into his eyelids revealing the urges on your muscular slightly stringy near starved figure that would be stunning had they been able to offer you a better diet. “My eyes are closed.”

With your lips opening they closed in the reason for why he had entered sounding out in the knocks on the door behind him making him say, “Back off guys I get first bath!”

Not a word of you was given and back down the hall the men trekked apologizing to the officer and continued their search elsewhere. Down the door he slid to sit down taking hold of his cigar in his hand as his feet anchored against the cabinet across from him and you softly said, “ok.”

Raising his free hand to undo his outer shirt he wiggled free of it holding his cigar in his teeth again, “I apologize, but apparently they found booze somewhere and I can’t leave you alone.”

In a hiss slithering out of your shoulder Venom said, “Bathe sister. I’ve got my eyes on him.”

In a tug his shirt was pulled up and draped over his head with his collar over his face so he could keep smoking. “I’m not going to look.” He stated hoping it would calm the racing of your heart, though after another two puffs in your lowering into the tub he realized it was his racing heartbeat he was hearing and again he spoke to cover the sound of growing moans floors below. “So, how is New York?”

The water shifted in your glance over your shoulder to peek at him still covering his face with eyes fixed on his boots hoping to distract himself back to a state of calm. The shifting of the water in the beginning of scrubbing feet and legs to work your way up sent his heart racing again in a losing battle not to wonder what part of your body you were scrubbing.

“What, what does that mean?”

“I, I mean, what’s it like?”

“Um, I’m from Brooklyn,” you said trying to keep your voice calm at the touchy subject and situation you were in with the attractive yet reeking man behind you, “Buildings, not a lot of green. Lots of people, noise. Tiny houses and shops, not much to say.”

“I’ve never been.”

“You really aren’t missing much. Alberta’s bigger, seems to be less steam and smog, so you got us there.” Making him smirk in another smoky exhale. “What was your home like?”

“My first one? Hmm.” After a moments pause he started to tell you about the land his supposed father owned then delved into how he had seen his birth father a worker on the land kill him on the night he and Victor took off in their early teens lasting to another splash when you stood to collect the towel on the counter. The action making him close his eyes again seeing your hand and arm come into view again with the rest of you surely after it.

Carefully he climbed to his feet and you said, “I’m covered.” In a peek out with one eye he saw you take his cigar and say, “Your turn.”

Swallowing dryly in your tug on his shirt you let hit the floor he asked, “Turn?”

“For the tub.”

Nodding hastily he stepped aside facing the wall past the tub in your task of drying and pulling your under things up under the towel with your back to him. Stolen glances in his undressing to confirm the other was not looking were taken and in your toothy hold on his cigar to wiggle your pants up and secure your belt over your tucked in clean t shirt a smoky cough from you had his head turning in his stand in just his boxers. “Are you smoking my cigar?”

“I’m not trying to, had to fix my belt.”

In a reach around your shoulder he took the cigar, “Give me that.” Holding it between his teeth only to grab the towel you had used to lay it over your head, “Won’t take long. I’m not leaving you alone with them.”

Making you huff and sit against the door using the towel to ruffle your hair dry as he shoved off his last layer and stepped into the tub noticing your bindings drying on the edge of the sink. “Does it hurt? Wrapping up your chest?”

“Ya. If I don’t they just get in the way, maybe here though they’ll have some under wire free bras so I can stop getting stabbed.”

“They stab you?”

“What did you expect from clothing made to put cones on your chest. What is so appealing about that? I mean everyone knows they’re round so why the cones? Do you prefer cones?”

Unable to help it he chuckled holding his cigar in one hand resting on the edge of the tub with the other scrubbing his way down from his neck after washing his face and wetting his beard. Over the dripping of water from his chin he said, “No. not even certain how that became stylish.”

With a nod as you smoothed your fingers through your hair you smirked asking in a glance at his back, “Do whale bone corsets still drive you crazy?” A laugh shot out of him and he turned his head seeing you working out a knot from the back of your neck, “They did still wear them back then? The wide hip gowns and all that, miss it?”

After taking a pausing moment to memorize you in your slightly hunched completely unhidden state with curls falling into his face. He pushed down the daydream of how you would have looked had you not shorn off your hair and had a wall of curls to just have those purple eyes burst straight to his attention against your dark hair in a far too baggy shirt easily mistaken as one you could have stolen from a lover. A grin eased across his lips in his drift back to the present from his dreams to say, “There was a certain amount of show you had to admire about it. Though corsets are quite painful and prone to have women fainting on you.”

“Beauty is pain.”

“That notion has killed many a woman.”

“So no to the corset?”

Chuckling again he turned around said, “If the woman chooses to wear one and is confident in it then it is appealing. Even more so when it’s off.”

“I bet you could say that about a great deal of clothing when it hits the floor.”

Making him chuckle again and prop his cigar between his teeth, “True,” beginning to scrub lower. Curiously he asked, “If you were to live for centuries, what would you miss about now?”

For a few moments you pursed your lips in thought then said, “I don’t know to be honest. I’ll have to let a few decades pass and get back to you on that. So be expecting a random post card one day down the road.”

Teasingly he rumbled back, “What makes you so certain we won’t just tag along on your adventures when the war is over, Hmm?”

“That is if we don’t get dividing orders.”

The thought made his grin drop and in a sigh he said, “I’m done.”

Dropping the towel you scooted closer taking the cigar from his mouth stirring a curious smirk up again in his turn to face you following the arm and hand in front of him, “You missed a spot.”

“Oh really?” A quick press on his head dunked him under, and when he shot up you said tossing him a towel with your bag in hand, “ugh,”

Like a wet cat with water pouring over his face he glared at you as you darted from the room, “See you next door. Take your time.”

Rolling his eyes he turned with a sigh and dunked under the water again ruffling his fingers through his hair grumbling at now having to dry and brush it out. Up out of the water he stood wringing his hair out and stepped out of the tub hastily drying his body off and wrapped the towel around his waist to bend and gather his things along with the wrap and step into the hall just as another man was readying to knock on the door. “All yours Bub.”

Passing him he crossed the hall again seeing you in a picture perfect moment, draped across the bed chosen for you with only half your usual layers accenting the dip in your back and swooping lines his eyes followed until he tore them away staving off the telling twinge below his waist. With your eyes still closed you hummed out, “I miss beds.”

Chuckling lowly he closed the door behind him and turned to his bag pulling out fresh clothes, “You’re going to pay for getting my hair wet.”

Straightening up at your playful tone he turned to look at you still with eyes closed as you said, “You have the attitude of a Wolverine and you smelled like one too. Trust me, you had it coming.”

“I smell a great deal better than half the men out there.” He said walking closer to take the cigar from your hand dangling off the bed.

“Not to a person who can smell bread baking two blocks over.”

“Bread baking?” He rumbled back.

“The woman that smells like lavender with hair pins coated in copper petals in her hair,” his mind turned instantly to your trek through town, “The yellow shutters were open.” Making him grin knowing which house you mean, “She’s baking bread.”

“There are no rations here for her to be baking fresh bread.” He hummed out.

“She pulled it from the false back to something, said she wanted to bribe one of the men to help her move something with it.”

“You speak the language?”

“My father taught me. Several languages.”

Playfully he purred in French pulling on a fresh pair of boxers after hanging your wrap and towel on the foot of his bed, _“What about French?”_

In fluent French you replied, _“But of course. My father spent years in Paris as a child apprentice to a famous violinist and composer.”_ Making him smirk again.

His pants were next to be pulled on over his socks and he sat down once they were buttoned, “You can open your eyes now. Can’t have you falling asleep.”

In a grumble you rolled onto your back tucking your legs to rock upright, “Spoil sport.”

Another loud moan had him asking, “What does a wolverine even look like?”

“You know what a badger looks like?” You asked stealing a glimpse of his shirtless self then looked to the blanket under you to trace your fingers along a ridge on it.

“If it resembles that animated badger in that Mr Toad book then roughly, yes.”

“Well they’re only brown, and I think a bit smaller, but four legged, brown with a bad temper and badder odor.”

“So it’s like a skunk then?” He asked easing his brush through his hair in a glance at you.

“No, not really, I don’t think. Would you rather be a skunk?”

“No.” In a huff he focused on a knot he found and in another clenching of his jaw you moved from your bed to behind him saying, “Oh give it here Sir Pouts a lot.” Holding his cigar he let go of the brush as you knelt behind him and easily tamed his hair for him, “There, all quaffed and ready to ignore again.” Making him chuckle again and stand to add a fresh shirt for under his outer jacket he added next then sat to add his boots.

“Thanks.” He replies in another puff of smoke and stood saying, “Let’s go see if we can find you a top that is less stab happy.” In your glance at the wrap on his footboard he said, “No need for it, let it dry.”

Nodding sheepishly you stood grabbing your outer shirt you buttoned and as he did you grabbed your gun you hung on your shoulder to start the walk down to the street again. It was a simple turn and straight shot for the clothing shop, inside which the woman stood wide eyed seeing two soldiers entering her shop. Though in a swift greeting to her the parting of her lips was clear in seeing a woman in uniform.

In your request for a brassiere she glanced from you to James, who was by the front window keeping watch of the street and you both, and back again then found a measuring tape to check your size in sharing she only had the simplest of designs. All without any boning at all you gratefully accepted.

Turning to look on her store room she returned with a trio of options in simple cloth designs held together with tiny hooks and loops. There was little to no support and along with them she had brought out another box, this one containing two bandeau’s you recognized the style from your mother’s closet growing up in her nights out trying to be a flapper for parties with her friends. The simple chest flattening garment with diagonal checker pattern in soft pink dots across the peach material with two thins straps, a mini corset of sorts she moved closer to you.

_“If you are looking to conceal your curves, these will help. They are so old in style no one here would buy them. But you might make use of them.”_

_“Thank you.”_

In a glance over you she asked, _“Are you in need of any panties as well?”_

 _“’Spose it wouldn’t hurt.”_ Making her smile and show you over to the next counter. The timid grin on your face making James smirk to himself at your cheerful mini shopping spree he would gladly aid in funding whatever intimates you might choose to help get you in more comfortable fitting than the mens clothes they had gathered for you along the way surely being far from comfortable to get used to by comparison to those he’d seen on women in the past.

High waisted short looking panties were set before you in the size you needed and into the bag with the rest of the choices the three options were added and at a stunningly low price she sold them to you, clearly making you guess she wanted it to go unnoticed in her books or be simpler to explain when hid to any invading forces if found. 

Her gaze lingering on your backs as you turned to leave. Into the street again he led you stealing another glance at the shrieking giggle filled hotel with a sigh then said, “I’m going back to the bench.”

Giggling to yourself you followed after him and set the bag between your legs watching him smoke his cigar to the nub as he tried to keep the conversation going to keep you distracted until the men had calmed down by dinner time so you could return to the hotel to eat and sleep.


	6. Captain America - Splitting up

Through the door of your room you strolled and sat on your bed again pulling your bag closer making him smirk again in lounging back across his seeing you fold your purchases into your pack for later with a fresh pair of panties and the bandeau you would put on in the morning. Eddie came in next catching a glimpse at the bandeau with a curious smirk easing across his lips, “Where’d you find that? Thought that style was out? Least my sisters said that when Gran bought them one few years back.”

“They are, but the lady in the shop thought it might help.”

Eddie nodded and went to lay down beside you, “Would certainly be better than having to wind that wrap around you every day.”

Victor came next and looking you all over he lingered on James, “You bathed.”

James nodded saying, “Apparently I smelled like a Wolverine.”

Victor glanced at you in an agreeing chuckle when he sat on the end of the bed and asked, “What have you been up to Pipsqueak?” His eyes shifting to your bag, “Shopping?”

You nodded, “Got some new things to wear and help with my binding.” He nodded seeing you tuck your legs up clearly to hide your chest and held his grin knowing it wasn’t personal just you adjusting to being comfortable out of your disguise in front of him for the first time.

“Hopefully no corsets are involved. Can’t have you passing out, though you seem light enough to pick up if need be.”

“I could say the same about you.” Making him smirk wondering how strong you really were without using your metal control skills.

“No doubt an amusing image. Have you eaten yet?”

You shook your head and he nodded saying as he stood, “You lot stay here, I’ll get some food, the guys are still winding down.” With a quick ruffle of his hand through your curls he stepped away, “Just think of what you can buy when the war is over. No telling how eager the masses will be to pamper the female Medic for Canadian forces.”

Through the door he walked and you looked to James who smirked saying, “Gonna be one hot ticket. Tons of parties. Just hope we get invited.”

In looking him over you said in a soft blush, “I never get invited to parties. I can barely dance.”

James, “Tons of time to remedy that.”

“What if I don’t want to be a, hot ticket?”

Looking you over in the start to Eddie’s soft snores luring Venom back to seep into his skin in a slither off your bent elbow above his relaxed arm James said in a comforting hum, “Then we’ll do our best to keep the cameras at bay.” A nod from you had him nodding, “Not to be, forward, usually women who look like you, prefer the attention.”

Hiding your inner voice screaming at you in a slightly teasing tone you replied, “And men who look like you generally try not to repel others with their stench.” Shaking his head he chuckled lowly and reached up smoothing his fingers through his hair in Victor entering again with ration packets making you slump back onto the bed in a groan covering your face with a pillow making the brothers chuckle.

Victor, “Not too bad, just pretend it’s a steak.”

Under the pillow you replied, “Never had a steak.” That made the men freeze when they sat on the end of the bed across from yours.

James, “Soon as the war is over we’re buying you a steak.”

“Steaks are so expensive.”

Victor, “And worth it, if cooked properly.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it.” A flick of your pillow over onto Eddie’s face had him snorting awake and sitting up, “Dinner.”

A groan from him at the ration helping he accepted from Victor had James say, “These aren’t bad actually, we’ve had way worse.”

Food led to cleaning up and back to bed you went, removing your boots to turn curling up against Eddie’s back under the itchy blanket you laid your outer jacket between you and it to keep from waking up with a rash from it. Between the comforting snores and how silent the hotel went you drifted off to sleep only to find yourself in a walking nightmare.

Through the bustle of a deafening party and a wave of flashes you were dressed to the nines in a dress your mother had dreamed of affording and often stared at in passing the dress shop window in town. A passing of a silver vase granted you a glimpse of your half pinned up hair in sleek waves with your face sleekly painted and lips bright red. In looking yourself over you heard the garbled speech of your being respectably heroic in the war compared to the usual secretarial and nurse jobs women held ‘to free up more men’ and all at once the grand posters usually spread around towns to promote serving your country flickered to wanted posters of you. Lowly you could hear Bucky’s laugh and Steve’s voice shouting out your name as he did with the leaving of your allowance. The clink of coins sounded in the place of another flash of cameras a hand latched onto your arm and turning sharply your fist collided with the face of the man attached.

Shaking his head as the room came into focus for you Victor staggered back and stepped closer in your panting glance around the room to crouch beside the bed asking, “Battle? You whined.”

Shaking your head he kept his gaze on your face in the swipe of your curls across your forehead, “I was at a party, Bucky and Steve, I heard them, then you grabbed me.”

With a smirk he said, “Ah,” After wetting his lips he asked, “One of those, did you at least get to dance?”

“No, had my picture taken, and there was a speech, and I had this dress, my mom always wanted, and makeup, and the whole shebang.” In a huff you plopped back down and he reached out to fix your jacket and blanket back over you. “Just a stupid dream.”

“Back to bed then. I’m up on morning patrol, few hours till daybreak, rest up we march at noon.” In turning onto your side again you wiggled back into your warm spot and he smirked at James who held back his chuckle watching Victor stroke his jaw where you had hit him.

Sunrise arrived with the sound of an engine overhead dying in the landing of a plane. Sitting up you sighed looking at the bag you pulled closer and easily you added the simple bra on by yourself though in a tug of the bandeau you slid your arms through the straps to it and one by one you wiggled the hooks closed on the back for the first few. Fingers eased against yours and James said, “Here, I got it.”

Inhaling sharply adjusting to the garment he secured the final hooks and helped you pull your shirt down. The rest of your changing would be done in the bathroom and Eddie escorted you once he was on his feet to have the first claim at it then joined you in finishing packing up to head down for breakfast.

.

Off the plane a load of supplies were loaded onto a truck you were set to escort to the next stop in the road past the worst stretch of land usually riddled with mines and snipers.

Up near the front you and Eddie kept the pace with the brothers in back behind the truck ready for anything. Mentally reaching out you ensured no mines were in the way and by the sounds and scent of things along the path ahead you couldn’t tell anything was wrong. Five miles in however soft chatter had your head turning and guns rising behind you at the lift of your hand feeling something metal through a band of shrubs a mile off.

Stunned soldiers shouted trying to reach for their floating weapons torn from their grip only to flee when they saw you coming. Readying formations you continued on ahead behind the shield you were holding and for the rest of the twelve mile stretch bodies lined the path between exploded trucks and guns torn apart by you and Venom. It was bloody but you were finally here, in this unimpressive mud filled base in the middle of nowhere coated in tents and what appeared to be a large stage beside a set of offices.

Grins spread as you slipped back into the ranks of your troop to blend in while your Captain stepped forward to greet the approaching pair of soldiers. “Ah, just in time. Thought we might have lost another load on that lost cause of a road.”

Shaking his head your Captain stole a glance back at you all sharing the name of your troop and that of the brothers’ making the other soldier say, “Well you’re just in time. Set for a show later.”

Your Captain asked, “Show?”

“Ya, something to pep up the troops. Dancing girls and some speaker called Captain America.”

In a nudge Eddie’s hand tilted your helmet and hat down in their glance at your side of the group in his turn away, “Come on, we’ve got spare copies of the comics. Don’t have the latest yet, still a month behind on the issues.”

Halfway to the tents you were led to Victor found your side mumbling, “Captain America?”

In a shrug you mumbled back, “Never heard of him.”

James smirked saying, “This should be fun then.”

It didn’t take long as the pair came back with armfuls of the comics you all grouped around and between your group your grumbles and groans at how cheesy it all was had the men laughing and chuckling each time until one of them said, “Maybe we should make one of Venom and Battle Bunny taking him down.”

Making you smirk and giggle at their sharing ideas for comics of your own, with the most artistic of them scrounging for some spare journals to make drafts of the tales past the few scenes he had already made up so far. The call for the show came with whistles and flocks of men following rumors of the legs on the ladies here with this so called Captain you glimpsed from afar and mumbled, “I’m going to the back.”

Victor, “Good, we can get a better view from there.”

“Not why I’m going there.”

Making James chuckle and lowly say, “No worries, better to have space to trash the show from the back.”

Cross legged the expression on your face seemed to be more amusing than the show itself as the dancing began and the brothers couldn’t stop chuckling as you and Eddie joined the silent soldiers listening to the song building some sort of grandeur to the war they were in. And out strode the Captain and covering your lips you glanced at Eddie who asked, “Is that-?”

Softly you muttered, “It can’t be.”

James, “Can’t be, who? You know him?”

“I think that’s, Steve,”

Victor, “You said he was smaller than you.”

“He was,”

Eddie, “What the hell did they do to him? Venom, any creature latched to him?”

In a hiss Venom replied, “No, but he reeks of chemical waste.”

Quickly his speech died, and instead of his usual applause and adoration he got from his tour of the States, shouts for the women to come back out again. In his slink back to the backstage as the women came back out again you couldn’t help but giggle, “Oh this must burn.” The brothers looked at you, “All hyped up to go to battle, they turn him into some, muscleman,”

Eddie, “Now he’s no more than a glorified peacock.”

With a nod James stood and said, “Gotta hit the head. Be back.”

*

Passing the soldiers and random men between the barracks James slipped and fixing his outer jacket back into his belt he made certain his rank was on full display easing his path back to the tin building the costumed Captain was. Beside a uniformed woman with no official military rank designated on her skirted uniform he walked up and grinned when her eyes fell on him. “Ma’am, I was wondering if I might have a word with the Captain here.”

In her shift on her feet she stated in a clear tone, “Don’t mind me. Go right ahead.”

In a pride mustering inhale the Captain stood and extended his hand as James had and accepted his handshake. “Pleasure to meet you,” his eyes dropped and he said, “Canadian, huh?”

In reply James asked, “Rogers, right?”

In that Steve’s expression started to slide off, and the woman asked, “You know each other?”

James kept hold of Steve’s hand, “No, but I know his sister.”

Steve glanced from Peggy to James as she asked, “You have a sister?”

James, “Oh ya, the one who after your dad died you refused to be alone with. The one that you forced out of your life. The one you left in the rain at your mother’s funeral. The one you abandoned to go enlist for a war knowing she had no one to take care of her!” Releasing Steve’s now paling throbbing hand he inhaled sharply and said, “Just remember, that ‘monster’ you claimed to have been stuck with, you will never deserve her no matter how many people clap for you and shout the Captain’s name, enjoy your life with Bucky.” Nodding his head to Peggy he said, “Ma’am.” Turning to walk out again to return to you.

Peggy lowly asked Steve in shock, “You abandoned your sister?!”

Stepping past her Steve said, “Hey! What do you know?!” In a reach he narrowly missed James’ arm in a grab for it earning a scowl from him in his turn to face the cornered Captain, “Where’s my sister?!”

“Now you care? When your Lady Friend knows what you’ve done? Well I’ll give you a hint, she’s with all the other orphan girls left in Brooklyn, sent off through nursing courses to help aid in the war. Met her in a hospital.” Settling his feet in the narrowing of Steve’s brows, “Only thing is, month later she got moved to another hospital, one where the forces would be marching in and out of more frequently, right in all the action. One that the Germans attacked the night she arrived. Get out of my face little boy, no matter what they did to bulk you up it’s nothing compared to what I’ll unleash on you if you touch me again.” Sharply on his heels he turned and smirked hearing his stagger back to the chair he had stood from on his path right back to you.

Victor, “Fall in?”

James tilted his head settling beside you again saying, “Bit of a line.” A pat from his hand on your knee drew your gaze to his and he smirked saying, “Clearly all the charisma skipped to the second child in the gene pool.” Earning a weak chuckle from you as your fingers curled in your lap.

When the show was over you were back to your assigned tent and by morning you had heard that the magnificent Captain had gone on some rescue mission for his precious Bucky. With nightfall came your next orders and in your path for dinner you eyed the woman in uniform standing with lips pursed giving you a once over. Hanging back to let the men around you pass you asked, “Can I help you, Ma’am?”

Her eyes lowered to your name patch, “I was not aware Canada allowed women in the armed forces.”

With a nod you replied, “They do now.” Looking her over you asked, “Was that it?”

“You wouldn’t have happened to know a, Nurse Rodgers?”

Shaking your head you said, “Not anymore. Died years back. Why are you asking?”

“I know her brother.”

Shaking your head again you said, “No you don’t,” the answer made her lips part as you added, “Not in the least. You know who he wants you to know. What did they do to him? To make him look like that?”

“That’s classified.”

With a nod you said, “Well they couldn’t have picked a worse man to weaponize than the tin man.” Again she looked you over as you strolled past her.

Turning after you she called out, “Miss Pear, what’s your first name?”

In a glance over your shoulder you replied, “That’s classified.” Making her huff and storm off to try and contact her team at home to try and find out what had happened to the supposed sister of the man she was falling for now supposedly hiding a rotten core under his patriotic values.

.

An early morning march to make good time before the rains would start. And a single glance at James after his catching you from falling off your cot in a tangled web of blankets when his fingers brushed your side under your bunched up shirt that morning and you swore you could now hear his continued mental argument from the debate with Victor over a tiny detail from their childhoods. Glancing forward you tried to remain calm, knowing you had been able to briefly tap Eddie’s mind to share words with him and by connection Venom, but that was from years of bonding. 1943 had begun in a burst of cold air assuring the rains still falling would be snow soon enough and even over the elements, wind and his mental argument James’ argument ended and in a shift of his gaze his eyes fell on you.

A telling tingling of his fingers he knew to belong to when he had contact with you and in a single moment in his argument it felt as if he had sensed your smirk at his words. He couldn’t explain it but he knew something had happened with you and he had felt it and by the tensing in your shoulders you usually had when avoiding something clearly he was right.

It wasn’t till you stopped for lunch when he got to steal a moment at your side and couldn’t help but smirk in your looking anywhere but up at him. “You poked me.” Instantly you inhaled and blushed deepening his smirk, “I don’t know how you did it or even if I could call that, but you poked my mind.”

Now your eyes snapped to his and his brows inched up curiously and you stated, “I didn’t mean to, don’t know why, it just happened. With Eddie we can talk with our minds but that’s from years of knowing him. Sorry.”

Shaking his head he said, “No apologies. Least I can tell when you do. Keep up the practice, maybe you can side with me on some arguments sometime.”

Victor strolled up, “No one is siding with you, even if you are bath buddies.”

Eddie looked you over asking, “Everything alright?”

You nodded and James said, “She poked me. My mind.”

Eddie, “Hey, I thought that was our family thing.”

Victor, “Ooh, you can tap minds now? What else are you hiding? Try me.”

Rolling your eyes you said, “It takes time, or I could hurt you.”

Eddie, “Though she can throw a mean head zing to break up a fight. Stopped a guy mid punch once.”

Victor, “Ooh,”

“That was more a focus on the metal in his blood, not the head thing.”

Eddie, “Oh, you mean like that time you told Bobby Jensor to go jump on his father’s fancy town car and he did it?”

“That-,”

James, “Now that’s impressive.”

“I was angry.”

Eddie laughed, “You were furious. You had a twitch.”

Victor, “So you just need practice. So, practice, with us. Mental pokes, whole rag doll thing and orders.”

“You outrank me.”

James chuckled, “As if that matters. You need to practice, see what all you can do.”

.

Daily in short burst you would use the pair to try and hone your skills always leaving you a bit less drained as the days went on. Though even exhausted and near to the point of collapsing your next town base stirred up another worthy subject for the comics.

In a turn of your head brought a ‘talking’ briefcase to the attentions of the town and in the refusal to let anyone search his house you raised it up off its foundation right behind him on his front steps revealing the hidden basement office. Heavily the house was dropped in the yard behind where it once sat and off to be imprisoned for being a spy the man went.

The town however seemed to grow in uproar and in fending off a group of men after you James, fully expecting a broken hand in his heavy punch started to realize the weight subtly being added to his bones since meeting you. A little at a time and the pair were noticing weight to them and their once fragile bones were becoming more sturdy at their guess that the metal in their blood was seeping into them. The deepening of your bond proved it was making them stronger, though that bond would soon be tested to its limit.

Word rippled out and at your next base you closed yourself off in hearing that Bucky had died and that the fabled Captain America had died going after him. Faceless arms circled you in your hiding place and after a quiet few days you had pulled back out of your slump coming back to some semblance of normal. Though another set of news came in and on the cusp of your 18th birthday your groups were split on two separate missions.

That last night was the hardest and with the trading of addresses and a place to meet up if you all would not see each other again until the war was over you pocketed the promises and your own copies of the sketches the artist had done of you all. As if you could ever forget their faces.

A stolen mental poke in your walk down differing roads and James’ jaw clenched and eyes prickled hearing your whisper, _“That postcard of mine, it would have my time where we were together. Just us, all talking, like a family.”_

 _“I don’t need a postcard. We will find you, I promise you that.”_ He rumbled back as more of a threat to the war tearing you from his company knowing he and Victor would not stop hunting until they tracked you down again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting the group out of the war and on their way back home. May be a bit over the top for rewards and whatnot but it will come in handy later on in the story. :D Plz let me know what you think.

June 6th, 1944 from one bustling floating monster ship to another merely an armored dingy by comparison you could hear the gunfire and screams of pain from the dying, a metal wall before you allowed the cascading waft of mist from the waves crashing up over them. Though for all your fears for what was behind it a foul smell on the breeze had you smirking and reaching out mentally. A single finger tingling mental poke in the distance and rifles were cocked and readied with smirks on the faces of the men in that distant boat readied for the show as their dear Battle Bunny and the always Nazi hungry Venom were announced to be arriving along with them.

Practice had surely done you good in your months apart as in the drop of the metal wall all at once the men in the other boats stood in awe watching the guns and bunkers from the troops up in the hills were torn out and shaped into spikes attacking them in return. Up into the hills past the bloody beach you joined the forces racing ahead and clearly spilling out into your planned paths with a band of familiar men racing up behind you to which you called, “You’re getting slower Kitty! Age catching you?”

A low chuckle followed and to your right you glanced as James asked matching your pace, “How’d you know we were here? Felt your poke miles off shore.”

With a smirk you replied, “How could I miss you? Been over a year and you still haven’t bathed Wolverine.” Making him chuckle and face the next wave of Germans charging for you raising his gun as you turned the tanks in front of you into giant balls of metal sent rolling back at their own men.

A moment of peace had the brothers eyeing the fleet of abandoned motorcycles they nodded you closer to. “We have to get up to those hills by nightfall, easiest way is these.”

Peering up at them you said, “I’ve driven three times, Eddie taught me when I was 14.”

Rolling his eyes James nudged you closer, “I’ll show you. Simple.”

Behind you as he guided you to straddle the bike and showed you how to steer it and in the men teaming up on the bikes he moved to sit behind you and Eddie claimed Victor’s bike stating, “Best I don’t drive. Didn’t end well last time, Venom likes to steer randomly.”

With a hold of your waist James kept the lesson going and used his own foot to help you shift properly when you got stuck until you reached the town you were tasked to and parked beginning your cleaning sweeps of it.

.

“Since when do I have a tail? Or bunny ears?”

You asked in a giggle to the grinning men in the brother’s troops calmed you were back with them again eyeing the first mock-up of the intro to Battle Bunny. 15 year old ward nurse of the base hospital that got attacked.

The gritty boxes showed your being in a nightgown with your tail exposed in the flurry to pull on the uniform the massive Venom was helping out into. The scene of your hair being cut leaving curls around your now rising bunny ears right before a panel of you buying a previously military tested Bunny from a shop as your imagined back story of the source of your powers making you laugh out loud. With Venom’s being from an attack by an equally as tested rare horned frog with the same markings Venom bore.

The ramshackle shelter of a camp feeling the warmer while you flipped through the ‘issues’ now containing your heart clenching birthday wishes at midnight on watches and even the act of tearing planes from the sky. The most surprising ones were how James and Victor were portrayed as Wolverine and Sabertooth, “Aww you didn’t let them name you Kitty?”

Victor chuckled and said, “Only you call me that, and it’s in there.” Making you smirk and look down again ignoring the artists sketching away your peaceful expression.

.

Normandy was terrifying, even for you and Eddie, but everything seemed to be on its head, traveling through France in your way to who knows where things seemed to be dying down. On the outskirts of some town another week from your goal city after having nearly killed your aunt and cousin, Edie and Erik Lehnsherr, on the outskirts of the last city you passed having fled Auschwitz. You were grabbed in the streets on your day of relaxing only to have a folded and worn picture placed in your palm of her and your father. Half siblings sent to opposite ends of the world when their parents split trying to beat out the First World War only making them die alone in separate countries.

Much couldn’t be said or done as you were leaving in the morning, but with a letter sent off they were settled into a hotel room in a secured city and would be shipped back to Canada to stay with Eddie’s family there until the war was over. No answers still for why your father had changed his name but from Erich to Joseph Rodgers his first name went with no trace of the blonde hair or blue eyed man Steve claimed was his father. And the only reason they knew you without speaking was your clear resemblance to your grandmother.

It didn’t take much to convince them to leave the city as a swooping plane at your hand rising folded into a giant ball that took out the other behind it exploding down onto the empty road below making the invading Troops flee in your sprint for the bikes after gathering your packs and guns cutting your relaxing day short. To your shock they didn’t seem scared, not of you, maybe the initial shock of what you were capable of, but they wished you well and promised to see you in Canada when you returned to learn them better.

.

Again you turned the page from your thoughts and froze seeing yet another image of James and Victor watching you laughing with Eddie, only this time the usual scribble by James’ head now slightly resembled a tiny heart and it looked as if he might be blushing. Closing the book you added it to your pack as the artist said he’d sent copies off home, explaining the supply of comics sparsely spread through Canadian forces having those passing your troops whispering about you all in wonder, and that one was yours to keep until he could get home to make you an official colored collection.

It was time to march again and you certainly didn’t need those thoughts in your head right now. Surely it was just to make the story interesting like the back story and animal body parts. Just a story.

Though you wouldn’t know till later on in the issues of you apart his mood would darken and the one after those hearts would grow and fuel his race to your side on that beach through all that gunfire.

…

“How is the pet doing?”

In a glance at Victor and his teasing grin you folded the Polish letter from Erik saying, “My cousin is doing well, picking up English well and getting his degree next year hopefully after they’ve settled him in school.”

James, “That’s good.” His eyes looked you over and he asked in your momentary twinge of regret on your face, “What is passing through that head of yours?”

“I won’t be able to graduate now. Too old.”

Victor inhaled then said, “That’s not true,” your brow inched up and he said, “We had to leave Tim back at a hospital four months back, not much older than you. There they said they have a sort of program back home for soldiers to get their diplomas. Full course for a, month I believe, then a test and that’s it. Nurses too I’m certain.” That stirred a grin across your lips making them grin in return.

Eddie, “See, step one, get you in that course when we get settled then we can go from there.”

James unable to help but ask the question burning in his head asked, “What else did you want when we get you back to Canada?”

In a sigh you laid your head back against the wall behind you saying, “Bucky used to get these burgers, probably not as huge as I remember. But they used to seem bigger than your face,” making the men smirk at your clear hunger for something substantial when you get back to civilization again, “And they used to have these tall milkshakes. I think I’d want a chocolate one. Steve used to get three of the strawberry ones each time.”

Victor, “How long ago was that you had one?”

In a glance at him you said, “Money was a bit thin, I just like chocolate, think it would be the best choice.”

James growled out, “Steve had three, and you got none?”

“I wasn’t invited. Hard to exclude when you aren’t there.”

Victor, “I’m buying you four.”

James, “With five burgers, to start.” Making you chuckle to yourself under your breath.

In the clenching of your stomach you crossed your arms over it mumbling, “No promises of food until I’m on a plane heading to the land of real food.”

It was a continued promise of what was to come each time it was discussed. More and more you noticed it, the looks Victor gave his brother, the tiny hints of smirks seeing his pleased demeanor apparently far from his usual. Each time growing a touch sentimental in seeing your hair a daring chin length held back in a thick braid shorn underneath the top half making it harder to notice with your cap and helmet. Pitch black curls they couldn’t see freed to your waist as they once had reached before the war was a goal now clear in sight. It was clear, the end was near and finally they could ease back into their old lifestyle of living mainly off the land in a little cabin off in the woods a good ride from the little town they called home.

The question of returning there had worries building up as to how you would fit into a new country meaning their lessons were picking up again to at least give you a basic knowledge able to pass off for a young girl who necessarily wouldn’t have been very politically minded before the war. Still marching had begun and to the shores you went returning to the boats taking you home. One more month was what it took before you were at the docks where whispers and points turned to grins and respectful nods of the head all the way onto the boat.

Orders had been given and your groups were expected to travel together to be greeted upon arrival to England and if war seemed nerve wracking crossing the ocean on a giant metal ship you had to do it surrounded by men all eager to be back to the women left unattended. More and more you were encircled and not left alone for the whole trek through the crowded deck down to your assigned room with four others from your group you left your bag on top of your bunk sunken into the wall above Eddie’s. Three doors over the brothers were settled with four of their men determined to spend as much of their time with you as possible.

Dressed as casually as possible in your baggy uniform you joined the men around you in growing your hair out, each day growing closer to your shoulders when you let it down to finish drying in your room. Somewhere between shifting on the waves and daily tasks of assigned jobs where you and Eddie joined those tasked in tidying up the Captain’s office and records. Busy work, but it was enough to keep you out of the sights of the masses until you were joining the men up on the top deck staring off at the country in the distance. Again and again you recited the back story of your life with Eddie, nameless father as janitor, hard to trace with a respectable beginning and reason for your lack of a footprint in Canada until you had been shipped out with Eddie.

What lay ahead was a mystery and why you were tasked to stop in England was a mystery to you, merely that you had been summoned here in a matter of words. Most ships were heading home for the long sail to Canada while yours was to linger here for a series of meetings, no doubt to be shouted at or paraded around like some show pony to be flaunted for its tricks. No doubt you would be questioned and have the facts checked before you would be flown back meeting up with the ship that would sail off without you after a night of restocking.

Pack in hand you shouldered your rifle and joined the lines of your men down the ramp to file into the waiting covered truck with curious men looking you all over in the sea of soldiers wondering how the rumored woman medic had survived so long. Clearly there was no perceived threat from your appearance alone and yet that made them all the more uncertain of getting too close, even without the men around you keeping such close ranks.

.

A stunning hotel right in the heart of London was where you were taken and up to the top floor you entered your suite shared with Eddie and the brothers with the rest of your men splitting up accordingly into their own groups. With lips parted you eyed the display of uniforms set out for you all, including your own skirted addition making you huff, “Why do I get the skirt?”

In a smirk Victor rumbled, “If I had your hips I’d wear it for you,” making you giggle to yourself then look at the selection of under things along with a pair of shoes after your having been asked for your measurements upon nearing England.

You were all tasked to bathe and change to be sent out for an official meeting, with whom you had no clue so off you went, Eddie let you bathe first and wrapped in your towel you exited to the bedroom and toweled off when he was gone. In a sigh you started with the high waisted panties and bra. The agitating thigh highs were next you carefully eased up over your foot and legs smoothing your hand along the nude seam down the back of your leg, a garter belt was next and you sighed peering at the girdle you were meant to add under your pointed bra. Nothing felt right, and in a huff you called out to the brothers, who you could hear in their room across the sitting room, “Guys, can I ask you something?”

Victor’s tone rippled with the smirk you knew he was wearing, “You know we’re here for you through anything, Sis, what’s on your mind?”

To the door you went and the pair dressed fully from the waist down looked you over holding their shirts they were to add over their undershirts, when you were fully in view James inhaled wiping his hand over his face turning his back to you as you raised your arms asking, “Is this right? Feels more like a straight jacket than anything.”

Chuckling lowly Victor motioned a finger for you to turn and replied, “Looks fine from here. Don’t forget the slip though,” making you roll your eyes and huff turning around.

“You put on the damn slip.”

Victor laughed, “Don’t tempt me.” In the doorway you paused and looked back at his saying, “Sis?” When your eyes met he said, “The boys here in London won’t know what hit them.”

Timidly you glanced from one brother to the other and stepped through seeing James facing you again unable to stare anywhere but right at you when his brain had lied and said that perhaps you weren’t as stunning as the moon itself even covered in the ridiculous contraptions women were forced to. Still your head turned and you closed the door behind you making James rub his hand over his eyes then glare at Victor in his arm bump, “Don’t you say it,” he growled out.

To which Victor replied, “She looks like a doll, still a bit stringy but a few good meals a day and she’s going to have men all over her.” James rolled his eyes and he turned his head away only to have Victor cut him off by stepping in front of him, “You know why we’re here. She’s famous, the female Medic, that means dinners, and pictures, and somewhere in there you know someone’s going to mention dancing.” James huffed and Victor pointed at him, “It’s 1945, she’s been in a war for five years, she’s twenty now and men will be looking. Like it or not she is getting asked to dance, it can be by us or someone else. We’ve a long flight home after this circus, but she is going to be curious through it all, you remember how it was for us. Supposed to be adults when we left as boys. You can sulk all you like, but this is her party, we cannot spoil it for her now. Not when we still have to convince them to come live with us.”

James lowly replied, “We’ve mentioned that, but, if they don’t want to-,”

Victor patted his arm with the back of his hand, “We’re family now. They need a home, especially our girl.”

A silk slip in a crème shade fell around you from the straps on your shoulders and was soon covered partly by your skirt you secured while Eddie came out of the bath halfway dressed as well and helped you fix the tie over your shirt. A vest was next and covered by a jacket after, shoes were last and a final check in the bathroom mirror had your gaze fixed on the reflection you held that was almost unfamiliar if not for the eye and hair color distinguishably yours.

Behind your ear you tucked your side swept bangs and held the rest back into a carefully pinned back style similar to other women in uniform Eddie helped you secure to proper form. “You look lovely.” He hummed.

In a sigh you said, “I can barely recognize myself.”

Briefly he hugged you from behind and kissed your cheek making you close your eyes, “I know the feeling. My face is all squared now. Five years, one more stop then we can start over.”

Through to the sitting room you went to find James staring already beside Victor, who approached you with a smirk, “Glad to see they added your Medic’s patch along with full E4 status. Though this is not a Specialist patch.”

You looked down at it asking, “What rank is it?”

Proudly James answered for him, “Corporal.” Your eyes shot up to him and Victor confirmed it with a nod. “Seems you’ve been promoted.”

“That means I’m an officer…Women,”

Victor smirked as James said, “Didn’t see any other women on Normandy.”

Eddie, “As a Medic you might be of less consequence, but an officer all the same.”

You tapped his arm asking, “Sergeant?” On his new patch there for his rank with Victor and James as Lieutenant Colonel and Colonel respectfully. A knock at the door had you all turning and you inhaling sharply still feeling as if you were wearing another disguise.

Behind you lowly James said, “Just remember, be respectful and try not to hit anybody no matter the jokes they tell.” That made you huff and he added, “Leave that to us.”

In the hall your Captain and the others grinned seeing you fully together and down to the lobby you were led aside with Eddie, James and Victor to a polished car along with your Captain with the others climbing back into the same truck. Eyes seemed to shoot straight to you with lips parting and whispers already spreading from the men who recognized your rank. The door to the car was eased open and with a nod you were motioned in first to the backseat the men climbed into after on the seats facing one another making you smirk at the jumble of legs you were tangled in, the expression spread through the men upon catching yours.

And for the drive melted away from the brothers as they watched you taking in the city and lingering gazes on the teens and couples along the way, especially an apparently newly engaged woman praising her ring to her sweetheart in the crosswalk at a light. Seemingly invisible and a focal point all the same your emotions ebbed and flowed as you tried to remain calm up to a giant building wrapped in gates and guards making Victor lean back asking, “That the Palace?”

The Driver responded, “Yes Sir.”

In a mumble you said, “Oh this can only go well..” Making Eddie reach over and take your hand folding his fingers between yours and patting his over the back of it.

Eddie, “We can do this.”

Past the stoic guards you were led into the main hall where you listened intently to the rules while holding your hat you had removed. Though before you were set to head in to be greeted by the King himself and officials gathered to see you all the secretary you had passed shot up and hurried over to you with her purse and came to a stop in front of you. “Here Deary, can’t let you go out there all bare faced.”

In a tick your brow went up and your eyes dropped to the mascara she added to your lashes, dropping that back into her bag in your series of blinks she brought out a bright red lipstick then her finger tapped your chin making your lips instinctually part in her gliding it across them. Lifting a slip of paper she had brought from the desk she eased between them she said, “Blot,” which you did leaving lip prints on the slip making her smirk in seeing the final look. “Not much but for papers can’t have you anything but your best.”

In a wink she stepped away and Victor purred, “We don’t get any lipstick?” Making her smirk up at him playfully after her wink at you.

Curiously you glanced up at James mumbling, “Great.”

James whispered back, “Does make a difference.” With a smirk he turned and the aid was back to guide you through stealing a second glance at you on your way past him.

Formal greetings and basic formalities had you all in line waiting for your personal introductions and comments from the King. The end of which you stood at and held a grin through the King’s questions and statement on his pride in hearing how you had survived the war and made the country proud with your service fully earning your new rank and medal you were receiving. A single wide smile was all it took at his side and after the flashes you could feel a blush spreading across your cheeks realizing you had forgotten not to reign in your magnetic charms in your nerves. Yanking those guards back up heads were shaken and the dazes were pushed through for fuller meetings with the men behind the King in his departure promising to see you all at the party the following night.

Quietly you sat staring at your hands in your lap until Eddie’s lean against your side, “Hey, you in there?”

“They’re throwing a party…”

Eddie, “Well we did all earn medals.”

You turned your head, “I’ve only been to family parties.”

Victor waved his hand, “ah, that’s mended easily.”

James, “They said they would send us clothes.”

Victor patted the back of his hand on James’ chest, “And Jimmy can help me teach you to dance.”

You looked between them and Eddie added, “First we were promised a table at the restaurant in the hotel.”

Captain, “Get you some real food.”

Just above a whisper in a glance out the window you said, “So hungry.”

.

Big rounded booth, full room of staring people and here you sat with a menu in hand on the edge of shaking at the waves of smells crashing into you. A subtle hand on your elbow brought you back to focus to glance at Eddie in saying lowly, “Breathe Bunny.”

“I am breathing.”

Victor on your right, having taken the spot allowing James to keep an eye on you from a distance as a silent jab reminding him with full view of those around you in the room that he wasn’t the only one whose head you were turning, said, “No you’re not.”

A subtle reach up to your middle confirmed your chest wasn’t moving and you murmured in forcing your lungs to expand, “Hmm.”

Victor murmured, “Your eyes were doing that silver thing. Give me your hand.” His hand shifted closer to you and in laying your hand on his you felt your body leeching the iron from his making him smirk in the retraction of your hand, “No wonder, you’re starving. Five years without a decent scrap of meat.”

Eddie, “We’ll order plenty.”

James, “I’m certain they’ll let us take a few orders with us too.”

The waitress came and with orders given you sat forcing yourself to keep breathing while you snacked on a dinner roll that had been brought to your table. But soon enough trays of food that had you reigning back your urge to put Venom to shame by devouring all of the dishes yourself. You forced a pleasant grin and thanked the women settling your food out eyeing the seasoned and breaded chicken breast you had ordered with a sausage and veggie mix of sides with mashed potatoes coated in all they could offer matching similar orders from the men. Though where their table manners had waned with the years overseas the continued glances your way and reminded you would have to eat in a formal setting had you stirring up smirks from the men around you at your steady and precise movements with your cutlery.

Eddie after swallowing another shoveled forkful of his food asked, “Practicing already?”

“In case you haven’t noticed I am the only supposed lady at the table or trust me I would be on it eating all your food.”

The statement made James snort up his drink almost stirring up a round of calming coughs rousing chuckles from the men around you, followed by his asking, “How can you manage to sit so still then?”

In a shift of your gaze your eyes met and you said, “Part of my high school had etiquette classes, as useful as that was. Guys got physics I got to learn how to help my hubby get ahead by choosing to bake a perfect roast over meatloaf and chives.”

Victor, “We’re going to have to keep you from burning that school down aren’t we?”

“That depends entirely if when I get into college it turns out to be another wife building academy.”

James, “It’ll change give it time. Women’ll rule the world in no time.”

Victor, “Even King George knows it. His heir is his daughter Elizabeth. Queen in charge and you’ll see it first hand.”

“Hmm,” you said around another mouthful of the mouthwatering meat stirring up a surge of energy through your body like you’d never felt before calming the unending hunger you felt through the war and years up to it.

Across the table however your Captain asked, “Who in hell puts chives in meatloaf?”

With a smirk you replied, “A woman who wants her hubby fired.” Making the men chuckle again.

Chatting through the meal eventually empty plates were carried away with bills left out by the aid tasked with ensuring you were well fed. A bag of spare meals was carried to the suite you were showed back to with a note waiting for you in your return. A team of people would be coming over to turn your rooms into a private spa to ready you for the following night as a special gift from the Queen. Inside your rooms a supply of spare clothes were left for you to change into out of your uniforms. Though around the table the men spoke with you sharing the sides to your spare meals while you hungrily ate the meat they insisted you have to build up your strength again. The time grew close however and you brushed your teeth and joined the guys in changing into the spare clothes.

All at once the team cams through with a set of five women directed just at you alone. A chair was brought into your room and the door was shut for the women to help you out of your stockings to begin a manicure and pedicure. A mini facial came next with the women sharing impressed comments on how clear your skin and defined your thick brows were. A subtle shaping of the ends and the lessons on the supply of makeup was given once the women had gathered up their things and left together.

Wide eyed you left your room to take the chair back to the table making Eddie ask, “You look traumatized.” The statement made the brothers turn to find you in a simple pale blue collard dress with cuff sleeves still barefoot showing off your pink toe and fingernails.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had that many hands on me, ever.” Reaching up you rubbed the back of your neck, “they kept arching my neck, apparently they were expecting someone far more savage looking than me.”

James chuckled, “You should have heard them about Vic’s eyebrows.”

In a smirking glance at Victor you said, “Well, at least I’m not too far off from civilized in their minds, should make tomorrow easier, apparently I’m being dressed and having my hair done too.”

Eddie, “Tons of pictures no doubt. Have to get you ready all we need is suits.”

James, “Which reminds me. You can’t dance.”

“Thanks for that.” You fired back propping a hand on your hip making his eyes fall over your accentuated hourglass figure in his move closer after toeing our of his already untied shoes.

“Meaning, you need lessons.” His hand extended to you and your brow ticked up, “Better today than on the dance floor.”

With that Victor nodded his head to have Eddie help him move the couch and coffee table back while James stepped closer shifting your hand you had settled in his to drape across his in his reach for your other. That went on his shoulder and moving closer he gave the first step instruction you timidly followed at his advancing step. Cautious guiding nudges and pulls from his hand on your upper back reminded you of the posture you needed and two turns in it moved to your chin to lift it from your downward stare, “Your feet aren’t going anywhere.” He hummed out over the soft tune Victor found on the radio to help guide Eddie to the steps as well.

A turn however had his hand moving to guide you into the opposite direction you had tried to twist, to which you whispered back, “Sorry,”

Without pause he replied, “No apology. You’re getting it. Only stepped on me once.” He teases making you send him a challenging glare he smirked at and flashed you a quick wink. “Now, a bit more flare.” He said parting your lips at the more classical take on the waltz to add to the simple steps he had led you through.

Before long however at the music and your giggles the rest of the groups had showed up and Victor smirked saying as they came inside, “Just teaching our dear Corporal how to dance.” To which they all grouped up claiming a dance of their own to help you with livening up the room, at least mostly as while without you James found himself on the sidelines raring to jump in and tear you away back to his arms. His mind focused on that tempting green apple scent of yours beckoning him closer to you.

.

Peering up at the moon from your window lighting up the city below you laid awake alone in your room hearing nothing but snores and shifting springs in the mattresses while your fingers tingled still from the full meal you had eaten. It was if you had been running on fumes and now had filled the tank up to the top. Sure you were tired but this odd feeling had made you restless to the point of making it impossible to sleep. The bed was perfect, sheets soft and crisp settled to just the right angle to fold over the thick comforter to warm you in the chilled room. For the sake of your neck you had to go without the silk covered pillow using your arm instead easing the turn of your head when the door to your room eased open.

Straight in as if he belonged James strode closing the door behind him right to your heater against the wall with a disappointed huff in his turn to head to your bed. Nothing awkward at all, as calm as could be he walked to the bed and climbed over you mumbling, “5 stars my ass.” A grin split onto your lips and in a full body grumbling wiggle he was under your sheets and sliding his arm under your head, “Rather sleep outside in the dirt than freezing silk sheets.”

A gasp came from you at his foot touching your bare shin, and you whispered, “Your foot is freezing!”

“They took my socks.”

“So you have to come torture me?”

“I’m not snuggling with Victor.” Burying his head into your hair with his arms sneaking around you, mumbling again in a shift of his shoulder to raise the blanket higher to his ear.

A few moments he laid there wondering if he had crossed a line, why you weren’t relaxing yet. He had lied, he could take the cold, he’d faced hypothermic conditions before just fine, in fact he’d run his feet under the cold tap just to have the excuse to silence his brain’s animalistic urge to come and claim the empty half of your bed, well half of the half you had draped across. “Can’t sleep?”

“I have this weird tingling feeling. Like I’ve never eaten before.”

James, “Ah, I’ve had that.” Huge lie, all in the hopes of calming you and that it was true that it would pass, “Should pass after a few months home.”

“Really?”

Nodding his head to nuzzle closer melting at the honey scented soaps you had been given melting with your natural green apple scent he replied, “They’ll send us to our bases first, we’ll share information pack up our place in our truck they’ve got in a garage to maintain and then we’ll come get you and you can come live with us. There’s a good school in town, and even if they only do the ged in big towns Alberta’s just an hour and a half away we could drive you to your classes and back till you graduate that. Then we just look at colleges from there if you like. Adjust according to where you get accepted.”

“You really want us to move in?”

At that his arm tightened around your middle seemingly hitting your good night button dropping your eye lids, “We’re not losing you again. Where you go we go. You’ll love it. Cabin up in the woods, plenty of land for our own. No one to bother us or order us around.”

Sleepily you hummed back in his next nuzzle into your back shifting his legs against the back of yours feeling his body now warmed up to normal again. “Whatever you say, Peter Pan.”

“Don’t you tempt me, Wendy,” in a pause his body relaxed in your fast drop off to sleep making you melt against his chest and he added lowly and longingly, “Darling.”

…

Breakfast on a cart came with a knock stirring the man behind you who froze at your grumble and grip on his arm acting as a self warming blanket. “Jimmy-,” the sound of a pillow being thrown was followed by James’ smirking burrow back against you for the few moments he had left. The sound of Victor’s head lifting had him huffing and climbing to his feet, “Little brothers are great, wonderful, lifelong task of waiting on them hand and foot-,” a greeting came for the man on the other side of the door rolling in the meal while Victor checked the heater. When the door shut he mumbled, “Oh I know where you are-..” the door to your room opened and against the doorframe and rumbled, “Jimmy, you’re on door duty till we get home.”

Shifting his head James replied, “I would have but my arm’s in a vice.”

Victor smirked through a nod, “I can see that, pure torture.” Again you grumbled making his smirk deepen in the crack of your eye to peek up at him, “Breakfast Pipsqueak. Then we can see what they have planned for us today till the party.” Around you James’ grip loosened and he climbed up out of bed leaving you sighing as you rubbed your hands over your face.

“First stop, socks, his feet were ice when he climbed in with me.”

Victor turned joining James in the main room closing the door behind him and gave Eddie’s door a waking knock calling out about the meal and followed James through the living room to the dining table, “Oh, so that’s why you had the tap running. I thought you were shaking hands with your soldier not freezing yourself.” Even lower he rumbled teasingly, “Jimmy, how long did you have to run your feet under the tap, and was it just your feet?” He smirked in rumbling to his brother teasingly.

To which James replied, “Shut up.”

Victor, “Come on, She’s a big girl you can just tell her you wanted a cuddle-.”

James, “I will kill you.”

Victor chuckled guiding him to breakfast, “No you won’t, don’t want to spoil our Girl’s big day and this nice carpet now do we?”

James growled back, “Don’t tempt me.”


	8. Oh, Canada

All morning again it was a flurry of teams entering and exiting your rooms until fully clad in suits the men turned in the hall to find you in a plum mermaid cleavage accentuating dress with accentuating folds around the bottom bell portion with a shawl folded over in the front and secured with a hidden button. A cross eyed stare at Eddie in an accentuated stretch of your jaw with your bright red lips parted showing off your stuck out tongue for a momentary chuckle when your guide’s back was turned. Instantly when she turned again at the men snickering you flashed a grin pretending nothing had happened as your hand fidgeted with the top of your elbow reaching plum colored silk glove and fell into line to head down to the car.

Lowly in waiting for the second group trip for the elevator you heard Eddie say, “Downright gem, Sis.”

“Anyone grabs me I’m stabbing them.”

Victor inched closer, “As if they’d try,” when you glanced up at him he flashed you a wink, “We got your back.”

Looking forward again you said, “Don’t let me spoil your evening by keeping you on guard.”

Teasingly he rumbled back, “That wasn’t a complaint.” You glanced up at him again, “Perfect ten. Can’t doubt it would be hard to find a hundred guys willing to watch you all night.”

Again you rolled your eyes and the Captain said, “So much more interesting then watching us suits.”

.

Into the elevator went and from then on for the walk into the Palace, the dinner and dancing after again it all seemed to be like a dream. Though just like a dream you found yourself snapping out of the haze of it all seated on top of your bed in your strapless slip after Eddie had helped you out of your dress now hung up in the closet. Staring up at it you heard Eddie coming back now in his pajama bottoms looking you over as he pulled on his shirt. Behind you he settled and pulled you against his chest sitting up against the headboard and pillows saying as his arms rested over your chest and middle, “Where are you?”

In a disbelieving whispy chuckle you replied, “Apparently in a hotel room booked by the King.”

“What do you think of the move with the guys?”

“Up to you. They seem to really mean that they would follow us around. In a nice way.”

Chuckling lowly he pressed a kiss to the side of your head, “They’ve got a saw mill they said they could give a good word for me, or even the diner slash pool hall in town, I can cook,” making you giggle to yourself, “You could work there too if you like, we could get the same shifts. No doubt you’d get all the best tips.” A grin snaked across your lips and he whispered by your ear, “Though no worries on finding a guy for weekends on the town. James couldn’t keep his eyes off you.”

At that you rolled your eyes, “It’s true,” Venom hissed in a puddle coming from Eddie’s shoulder. “I can hear his heart racing when you are near other males.”

Eddie, “See,” again he kissed the side of your head, “We set up house, get you in school for that degree and college after. He catches wind of anyone near you and he won’t be able to resist asking you out himself.”

“He’s probably just-,”

Over your lips his hand pressed and he softly shushed you making you roll your eyes and rest your head against his shoulder when his hand lowered to your middle again, “Not every guy is an asshole. He’d never hurt you, he knows I’d eat him,” making you giggle to yourself and he asked, “Want me to stay here tonight?”

You shook your head, “No, got to get used to sleeping alone again.”

“Not alone,” he said kissing your forehead again, “Only a wall between us.” You nodded again and he added, “I’ll let you stretch out, you know where to find me.” Though he smirked saying, “Unless you’re hoping your cuddle buddy might pop by again.” Rolling your eyes again you plopped back onto the bed in his chuckling path out of the room and closed the door behind him.

In a discontent sigh you straightened onto your back easing your legs under the covers feeling your tightly cinched corset and garter belt strapped to the stockings you’d been too dazed to remove yet. A reach up had the three pins pulled from your hair you ruffled up easing the flattening of your head into the pillow under it more comfortably then left on the nightstand. Smacking your lips you sighed still tasting the remnants of the useless wine you had been offered. To the amusement of the brothers you were far from a lightweight even never having tasted alcohol before and found it without any effect on you and far beyond appealing to sip on turning you to your water. The pair had shared it took near to a gallon for them to feel any sort of results and promised to help you try a few more appealing options past wine when home to see if they would appeal to you.

All the same you closed your eyes knowing you had an early flight resting an arm up over your head hoping to find a comfortable angle so you wouldn’t have to wrangle your way out of these ridiculous contraptions. “I hope you’re not still wearing all that stuff.” Opening your eyes your head turned and you saw James in the doorway.

“Please tell me you’re wearing socks.”

With a smirk he strolled to the bed, “Don’t sleep in your corset. You’ll be half metal by morning.”

“And how exactly am I supposed to get out of it? My arms don’t bend backwards.”

Chuckling lowly he nodding his head, “Sit up, I’ll help you out of it.”

Around you he walked. Helping you to sit up and nipping at your lip you bunched up your slip at your hips as he hummed, “Laces first,” Easing his fingers blindly up the back of your slip to loosen the tie working his way down to the bottom, “Now, grab the top of the front and press it together to loosen the hook.” Halfway watching what your arms did he couldn’t help but smirk to hear your irritated grumble at the hook that wouldn’t budge.

“What the hell..”

Chuckling lowly he asked, “Would you let me try?” In a nod you lowered your arms and around your shoulders his arms looped and tentatively he brushed the top of the slip down enough to see the top of the corset he gripped around the hook he seemed to easily unlatch before saying, “Should be easier now for you.”

Under your slip you managed the next few then felt another under your bust at the cinch above your waist troubling to budge until around your sides his hands molded shifting the corset into submission. A tug and a toss of it to the foot of your bed and he helped to settle your slip down around your hips and in his slide to your side you asked, “Come to freeze me again?”

With a smirk he replied, “No. Eddie made a comment earlier, how your dress helped to slim you down even more. I doubt he realized you were even in a corset. Had to make sure you didn’t sleep in it.”

Nodding as you brushed your hair back you laid back on the bed and with a reach out he pulled the covers up over your legs, “I can go if you like.”

“Lay down, already here, can’t let you freeze.” Making him smirk and ease back watching you shift from your back to your side, though this time facing him with your cheek rested on his shoulder. A shift of his arm had you tucked against his side holding you tighter helping to calm you into leaning more against him as your arm extended across his chest in the closing of your eyes. An easy position to aid in his hand folding over the back of yours once you were deep in sleep ignorant of his still racing heart when he shut his eyes.

..

“A day at the most, I promise.” The words resonating through Victor’s eyes in a firm threat to any of your doubt where James’ rendition had been dripping with regret at having to leave you again. Outside the airport you were loaded into separate trucks to be driven off to your bases again. In a deep sigh you sat on the end of the truck near the open flap watching the country you had fled to fold in around you with intact buildings and peaceful people waving with not a gun in sight.

Eddie’s grip on your side being the only visible sign of stability for the men across from you who kept glancing at your cross legged self so close to falling out as if hey hadn’t know you could magnetize your butt to the bench if need be. Only, you were used to the swaying now, used to the sharp turns and could shift your body subtly so you could always seem upright even in the widest turns sending the truck into a full swaying tilt. Almost as if in a dream you were back at Blue Barrel Centre and peering up at the vaguely familiar streets your hand in Eddie’s was the only thing keeping your distracted self moving brought the streets filling with curious onlookers recognizing the telling woman on the dress among the well known troupe freshly arrived.

At the desk your keys were signed back to you and up you went to find the little you had left behind still in the place it had been and down you went when the door closed. All at once you were on the couch folding in the sheet laying over it with a relieved huff beginning a full hunch forward to smooth your hands over your face. Silently and heavily Eddie joined you and hours you just sat listening, uncertain of what to say merely leaning against one another with arms intertwined until a telling dimming of the light had you on your feet again to head for your balcony and watch the sunset.

Stars for miles came next dimming at the street lights but still were visible and after retrieving a blanket Eddie folded you in it as stood with you peering up at them holding you from behind wondering what the next day would come. Whistles and calls for returned soldiers to come drinking had you back inside and both curled up in his bed again trying to get some sleep before dawn would come in this eerie new world.

…

The rumble of an engine stirred cheers and whistles from those soldiers you had arrived with calling out to the brothers on their arrival. Though calls from the two closest had them turning to the diner on base where you were getting breakfast. Parking outside your building the pair climbed out and strolled the two blocks over to the half stone wrapped half paneled diner internally painted a cheery royal blue halting the pair as it had the pair of you in the doorway. Though a quick skim over the crowd had the pair crossing to the table you had chosen as the booths were all taken by boisterous groups of soldiers still drunk from the night before.

Grinning in their move to sit in the empty seats beside the pair of you the brothers shifted to peer on at the menus you were holding as Victor rumbled, “See, made it in record time. Would have got here sooner if that office hadn’t tried to shut down early.”

James, “Yes, got our full discharge papers and finance packets after the half hour it took to get the poor girl behind the desk to stop crying.”

Victor, “In my defense she smelled musky I assumed it was a male on the other side of the door.”

James nodded and looked you over still in the same dress from the day before when they had left you giving the slight hint of dust mingled with your usual green apple and honey scent. “Sleep well?”

Your head tilted for a moment, “On and off.”

Eddie, “Venom kept popping out nearly knocked her off the bed when our neighbors came back from the bar.”

In a gentle stroke James’ hand smoothed over your shoulder blade to the other drawing your eye asking, “Bad dreams?”

Shaking your head you said, “Didn’t dream, oddly enough. You?”

James, “I got attacked by a goat.”

Victor, “Ooh, my favorite one.”

Your brow inches up and James explained after a deep sigh, “There was this goat when we were kids, hated everyone.” The four minute story had you smirking to keep from laughing out loud at its antics and attacks on others before he added, “Vic swears the damn thing haunts our lands and every time we are on our way home after a battle I dream about the damn thing.”

Victor smirked in giving his order after you all had given yours, “Hey, it’s like a welcome home from behind the grave.”

James, “He wouldn’t welcome me home.”

Victor, “You were the only one he didn’t attack. He liked you.”

James, “The only reason he didn’t was because I packed food in my pockets I threw at him as I ran for my life!”

Victor smirked wider, “See, best buddies.” A giggle from you broke the argument and James’ resolve to continue it shifting his attention to his freshly poured coffee.

A curious sniff from you and a smirking glance from James at your gaze into his coffee after his first sip leaving his lips pursed for a moment at his adjusting to the bitterness of it. Sliding the cup over to your reach his eyes met yours after your glance from the cup to his eyes with a wide eyed blinking gaze. Shifting the cup in front of you to grab the handle you lifted it to claim a sip from it. “Ugh.” Chuckling beside you James accepted the cream pitcher from Victor in the sliding of your tongue along the roof of your mouth.

An easy tilt of the small metal pitcher turned the coffee a creamy tan color and in seeing the lip mark from your lingering lipstick he hummed, “How about now?”

Tentatively you took another sip only to scrunch your lips in setting it down and sliding it back making him chuckle again. After swallowing you reached for your orange juice repeating, “Ugh.”

Victor, “You get used to it.”

“Adulthood seems to have one tolerance after another ahead of me doesn’t it?”

Victor flashed you a wink lifting his cup, “Now you’re catching on.” Taking a sip as you took a sip of your juice through the straw you added to it in James stealing another sip of the coffee with his lips pressed to the same spot yours had. When the meal was set out in front of you he added, “By lunch we should be in our town just past Alberta and we can get you that burger and shake we promised.”

“They probably won’t have-,”

The brothers chuckled and rumbled back, “They’ll have ample food for lunch.”

Again the pair sat discussing all they had planned to show you on their lands and in their town ending with your sudden glance at Eddie at the mention of swimming in one of their lakes. To which Victor asked, “What was that look for?”

“I, can’t swim.”

Eddie covered his mouth to hide his chortle and James asked, “Have you tried?”

Eddie burst out, “Better anchor than anything. Took her to a family party at a town pool, where a boy thought it would be funny to push her in.”

“I don’t float.”

Unable to help it James smirked and Eddie said, “Cracked the bottom of the pool. Had to get her myself. Not heavy just sinks right to the bottom.”

Victor, “Maybe it’s the chemicals in pool water.”

James nodded, “We’ll take you out to the lake make certain you don’t drown.”

Victor asked in the paying of the bill, “Have you fetched your papers yet?”

Eddie gave a quick nod, “Yup, went over to the office this morning after packing up what we brought out here.”

Victor let you lead the way humming by your ear, “Good, we can help you load it up in the truck.”

“Not much to load.”

Still out to the street you passed the friendly soldiers and their loved ones along the way to your building, outside which you eyed the near turquoise colored truck earning an approving whistle from Eddie. Following behind the brothers eyed your apartment you were granted with few touches past what was supplied making you say, “We only spent the one night here. Then we got shipped to the training camp where we met you.”

James, “It’s nice.” You nodded and he eyed the single box beside your duffel and bag of gifts from England beside Eddie’s duplicate stack. Instantly his eyes snapped to yours and he asked, “That’s it?”

Eddie, “Well there’s a bit with my family in Brooklyn. Said they’d hold it till we settled. Still have it. Called this morning waiting on the office.”

Forcing a grin onto his face Victor lifted your box saying, “We’ll have you pampered in no time, Pipsqueak.” Parting your lips as you looked him over, though when your eyes shifted to James he had grabbed Eddie’s box following Victor back out to the truck.

Stepping closer to you Eddie gave you a half hug and pressed a kiss to your forehead whispering by your ear, “We’re going to be okay. You’ll see.”

You nodded and joined him in grabbing your bags to take the final walk out of the building to add your bags into the back that Victor climbed up into and nodded his head, “Only room for three, I call the back.”

Smirking down at you James asked opening his door, “Wanna drive?”

In a shake of your head he motioned his hand and chuckled to himself in your climb up to slide to the middle as Eddie climbed into the other door taking up the passenger seat. Once on the seat your head turned and you saw Victor grin at you saying, “I prefer it back here.”

Closing the door behind himself James rumbled, “Oh ya, just like a dog prefers to feel the wind.” Making you peer up at him in his hand settling beside your crossed legs onto the gearshift he shifted to go in reverse. Waves and reminders shouted from those you were leaving to write when you got settled after they had gotten from the brothers your new address to keep in touch soon faded in your entering the street to exit the base. A lifted bar barrier and you inhaled watching the vast green around you stretching on with the wind blowing muddled scents of all you were approaching in through the rolled down windows. “Nervous or excited? I can’t get a good read on your expression.”

In a glance up at him you replied, “Both?” Again you looked forward at his hand shifting the gear again.

“Why don’t you want to drive?” He asked seeing Eddie nodding off already to the hum of the engine allowing Venom to ease out and watch the world go by without being disturbed.

“I have no clue where we’re going.”

James chuckled saying, “Oh and I’m not right here able to give directions?”

“Then there’s the obvious,”

“Meaning?” He asked in another glance at you with a playful smirk.

“Look down.” He did seeing his legs and shrugged only to notice your legs shifting to be by his stretched out making him smirk at their barely reaching his ankle when you were against the back of the seat. Again you shifted your legs back by Eddie’s and crossed them, “I would need a few phone books to keep from sliding back.”

“Ah, I’ll see what I can work up back home.” Again his eyes trailed down your bare legs clearly without stockings to help ease your comfort in the long drive and move, “Take off your shoes.”

“Why? You want to borrow them?”

Again he chuckled saying ignoring the smirk on Victor’s face in the rearview mirror he caught in a glance at you both, “It’s over three hours the drive.” In a timid nod you reached down to remove the strap on the heels you slid off and set deeper into the floor out of Eddie’s way. “Tired?”

“Not really, no.”

“If you do get tired feel free to fall asleep.”

“So eager to be seemingly alone for the drive?”

“No,” he replied in a smirking glance he sent your way, “Just want to be able to give you the tour when we arrive. Music then?”

He asked reaching for the radio only to hear Victor say, “You put on Polka I’m punching you through this window.” Making James chuckle and put on the station he thought perfect for what he needed in Eddie’s slightly sideways lean against the wall of the truck. A slow monotonous voiced man retelling a literary classic he listened to enjoying the old tale while he tried not to show his glee that you were nodding off the more you tried to focus on what was said. The wiggle from you had his hand patting your knee earning a sleepy turn of his head to say, “Here, put your legs up.”

One handedly scooping up your legs he laid across his lap allowing you to shift laying against Eddie’s chest and accepting the coat he had shrugged out of earlier as a blanket you nuzzled under. The action had Victor smirking and in a dip of his hand into the leather satchel on his left from their apartment he brought out a freshly loaded camera he held up clearing his throat making James glance back at him with a half smirk at the moment being captured on film. Leaning against the bags himself after putting the camera away he stared up at the sky mouthing along to the story with a grin on his face hearing your breathing deepen.

Two hours had passed and in the growing noise of a city your eyes cracked open and a hand on your ankle kept it from sliding too far north until you realized how you had fallen asleep. One swift jolt in your sleep from your foot and poor James would have been in a very tricky spot to keep on going though when you pulled your legs back and righted your skirt again, “Sorry.”

He shook his head saying, “No need for apology. No kicks, you slept well take it?”

“Well enough. It’s no hole in the dirt.” Making him chuckle lowly, “Where are we?”

“Almost to Alberta,” he said and pointed to the sign in the distance that Eddie’s eyes opened to squint at when you were passing it by.

Looking him over you asked, “How did you not fall asleep?”

Victor spoke making you shift to see him say, “Oh we love that story. Used to read it all the time growing up.”

“Right,” James smirked feeling your smirk easing out, “Must be nice to remember those times when you were little.”

Victor, “Oh don’t doubt we don’t love our lives now. Wouldn’t trade a thing to go back.”

Leaning over James glanced at you only to smirk seeing you were looking out his window making him shift his arm to rest around your back easing your move closer. Against his chest you relaxed laying your arm across his leg, a comfortable position until he hummed out, “Shift to second,”

“Ah,” turning your head you realized his arm wasn’t long enough to reach the gearshift and with the press of his foot to press the clutch you shifted for him and his smirk held at your remaining in place to keep admiring the city growing around you. Though when you reached the first light you pulled back allowing him to draw his arm back while you kept watching the city buzz by. A tap on the window had Victor sharing where the school you might have to sit for ged lessons was in passing along with a few more places until again you were surrounded by green and you asked, “Is it the next city?”

James nodded, “Yes. Excited again?”

His eyes shifted to Eddie in his saying, “I know I am.”

“So you grew up here, how did you keep the land?”

Victor, “We had to die a few times.” You glanced at him, “Came back as our sons. I’m the seventh of my name.”

“I suppose it’s simpler than changing your names.”

James, “Done that. Not easy.”

Victor, “Especially with documentation how it is nowadays.”

James, “Though a flood couple decades back helped to sweep out the town so we didn’t have to die again.”

Victor, “I wager we have a good twenty years left before we have to start powdering our hair again.” A soft giggle from you had him saying, “Or we could leave the land under your watch for a bit and change up our identities again and come back. Either way we’ll figure it out.” Resting your chin on your arm propped on the back of the bench seat he added bluntly, “You are going to have beautiful babies.”

At that your brow ticked up and Eddie said, “No, no, no, I’m the big brother. I have babies first.” Making you giggle and use his point to an odd looking tree to excuse your turn again while Victor’s lips parted seeing the worry in your eyes at the notion of children leaving him to wonder what the reason behind that would be. Fear of taking a husband and the issues entailed or with the actual process of mothering.

Keeping hold of the jacket laying on your lap you watched the distant specks growing you remained silent trying to ignore the clench of your stomach keeping the growl creeping up on you. Not long after the quaint town folded around you and grins rippled through the crowds of people noticing the brothers’ familiar truck while you added your heels again. Straight up to another diner you went and passed James’ jacket back to him, his gaze however lingered on your face knowing what he wanted to do. The caution in your gaze so easily bled away with a firm fiery kiss he couldn’t claim even if he wanted to and take advantage of your shock.

Stuck in this timid stance so clearly from your years of trying to be invisible and unnoticed you had shaken in the company of equally as scared men who stepped back allowing you to be your natural powerful self without fear of retaliation. That was what they had to do, show you your power while being hidden, the power of having a mask. It was a must to help you ease into your new home. They had to help you, they had seen how your terror could shatter this world and against the naturally found task they had taken of protecting the world the brothers merely wanted to protect you. That was all they cared for, protecting you from ever being afraid or alone again.

With hand extended James helped you down keeping you steady then closed the door in his lean down to whisper by your ear, “Breathe Jaqi. We won’t let them hurt you, any of them.” A gentle peck on the side of your forehead, “Breathe.”

All around people gathered greeting the brothers in passing and once inside a booth was offered to you in the diner attached to a pool hall separated by the bar catering to several needs of the town. Eyes shifted over you and Eddie however in the way to the booth where the brothers both blocked you in against the wall introducing you both by name first then by your titles after surely reminding those in the town of the articles of your achievements. The arrival of the waitress had her asking excitedly, “Miss Bunny, what are your plans now that you are out of the service?”

“Um, well I was wanting to get my ged then look at schools.”

“Well you certainly can’t be spending all day up there in the hills alone!” With a nod she said, “We could always use another set of hands around here. Any past work in service?” After a giggle she said, “I mean, outside of uniform.”

“Roughly three years working at an uncle’s bar.”

Victor said with a grin, “One of the brightest minds I know. No risk taken in hiring her on.”

In her glance at Eddie she asked, “What about you, Sergeant? We could always use a set of strong arms around.”

Eddie nodded, “I was the one who got Bunny the job, and I’d be glad to be around on her shifts to keep an eye on her.”

In a wave of her hand she replied, “Oh no worries, no guy is going to get fresh with her, not with us girls looking after her.”

To which James replied, “Oh I highly doubt that would be a problem at all.”

The tick of her brow had Victor stating lowly, “Bit shy around strangers. No problem around men, it’s the ladies make her nervous.”

Swatting her hand in the air playfully she said in a cheerful tone, “Oh you just need some sisters to help you find your feet. Stunner like you can’t be locked away forever. Especially with this brooding pair.”

In her dart off Victor smirked saying, “See, you’ve got sisters now.”

At his wink you rolled your eyes, “I think I’d rather work in the mill.”

James chortled, “Doubt it. Might just take up a place here myself.”

Eddie, “Sure, we can trade off. You take the job here and I’ll take a spot at the mill.”

“Only if he gets to wear the dress and apron for me,” That made James cough in his laughing swallow of his drink. Wiping his chin he smirked at you in saying, “Certainly got the legs for it.”

Chuckling lowly Victor’s shoulders started to shake and he rumbled back to you, “Yes he does. He’ll have to shave though.”

Eddie, “Oh I doubt that. I’ve seen bar maids with worse scruff than yours.”

James, “Ha ha.”


	9. Non Cabin Cabin in the Wild Outdoors

Back in the truck with a promise to come in the next week to allow you to settle you watched the road in the drive through the town the brothers named everything for you until your lips parted in a crouch forward looking up at the two story spacious half stone covered log cabin. “Cabin in the woods?”

Turning your head you caught his gaze and he said, “It is a cabin.”

“All that for the two of you?”

Right up to the curved driveway leading past the front door he pulled up and parked asking, “Why do you ask that as if you aren’t moving in?”

“It’s huge.”

Victor, “Hey! I spent years designing this place!” You turned in your seat and he smirked saying, “I designed great buildings all through Canada for your information. I might just go back to take those damn tests for my license again to get my career back as an architect.”

When you looked at James he smirked saying, “Engineer, who do you think helped get the engine from a crank to this sturdy contraption.”

“Ah, so I can thank you for the tanks then?”

Playfully he glared at you and Eddie said, “Oh yes, not to mention those motorbikes.”

James, “See, he gets the idea.”

“Hmm.”

The door opened and he slid out nodding his head to help you to your feet while Victor hopped out of the back to his feet and smiled saying, “Now, for the full tour. I know just the room for you both.”

Eddie, “As long as I’m on the ground floor. Hate to find myself wandering on the roof in the middle of the night.”

Venom hissed, “I do not wander.”

Victor led the way inside and he and James named each room coated in dusty sheets opening windows along the way they unlatched the shutters to light them all up for you. Just past the library James said, “For you and squishy,” smirking as Eddie stepped into the offered bedroom with its own bath and a raised section of floor for the bed and a small seating area around the stone fireplace.

Eddie softly said, “Whoa,” inspecting each inch of it while Victor’s hand folded in yours guiding you to continue the tour.

More studies, spare guest rooms, baths, sitting rooms and the jaw dropping kitchen and cozy living room had you pausing. Then Victor showed you through his room seeming the epitome of hunter’s hideaway with pelts and taxidermied animals you’d only seen in books before he led you out to the path of the curved staircase to show you the top floor. Sketch and painting filled window coated adjoining rooms split the empty rooms and baths around them until you were in James’ room also the definition of cozy. Outside his room was a door to the wrap around balcony attached to the only room you’d yet to be showed. Built in shelves coated two of the walls and a raised section of the floor led to the four poster log shaped bed with wood matching the mantle of your fireplace and the doors to your own bath and closet.

Behind you in the quiver of your lip Victor looped his arms folding you closely into his chest as you sniffled and tried to keep from crying. “Lots of space, shelves and good view of the stars. You should see it, come sunset we’ll help you both up on the roof so you can see it. Miles of stars over nothing but green. Our home.” A honk had him releasing you with a kiss to your forehead, “That would be the delivery from the market we called for earlier.”

When he stepped away he flashed James a quick wink making his brother roll his eyes and move closer to you. The dip of his hand into his pocket on his vest brought out a handkerchief he used to dab your cheek dry lifting your gaze to his, “It’s just a bed. Though we could easily make you some more furniture to your taste. It’s been five years, plenty of wood on our land to be gathered up for timber.”

“Could you teach me? How to build things?”

A grin eased across his lips at the returned glimmer in your eyes and he said, “Absolutely, we have a whole section downstairs on wood working.”

A gasp from you widened his grin, but not as much as when your hands latched onto the dip in his vest, “Do you know how to make a bird feeder?”

Lowly he chuckled and his hands settled on your shoulders, “I will show you how to make as many bird feeders as you wish. It will drive Victor insane with the scattered seed shells but he will adjust. We could even add in some squirrel feeders as well. Now, let’s get your things.”

With a nod you released his vest and he guided you back down to the truck to gather your things you carried back up and set inside your closet only to have his hand fold into yours guiding you back again to help with the cleaning of the kitchen to put everything away after tying back your curls. A full house freshening was in order after Victor had tossed you a pair of pants in your size along with a work tolerable shirt you changed into to aid in your cleaning as they had all stripped of their vests and rolled up their sleeves. An exhausted dinner was cleared up after and right at the sunset hands were clasped and up to the roof you were helped up for the best spot. Victor came up last with tray in hand coated with mugs he dished out, the one offered last had him grinning at your hands folding around it, “Your own mug, cocoa not coffee.”

A gentle nudge on your chin had you facing the horizon with lips parting watching the leaves shift from pink to orange, gold then a dying purple before a few moments of darkness broken by tiny twinkling lights causing the leaves to glitter under them in the rising of the moon. You had seen the sunrise over the ocean but it was nothing like this, endless miles of glittering lights both above and below.

Setting your mug aside your arm tangled with Eddie’s in a lean of your body against his arm. The slip of your free hand to the cold shingles below you and in your teary eyed gaze out at the night James’ eyes shifted subtly to find your snuggling position stinging his eyes at the sudden tears he did not expect from not being the one you clung to. Facing forward again a tear streaked down his cheek and until his hand slid off his thigh onto the cold tiles he felt his chest tightening and burning as if he was suffocating from all he had been repressing.

The only ease of his growing agony at his hand landing on top of the back of yours, that was enough for him yet shakily he exhaled when your hand turned under his and your fingers wove through his. Hours you sat until it was an agreed time for bed. Downstairs with tears rolling down your cheeks you washed your face hoping to stop the tears after pulling your nightgown on only to find yourself back at the open window of your chilly room while the fire’s warmth continued to spread.

Timidly you climbed onto the bed unable to help but grin at the plushy mattress you sank into in a slide of your feet under the thick blankets. A wiggle down later and you laid back against the plushy pillows still staring out the window sliding the covers up to your shoulders. The morning would bring on a trip to the bank in town, where the brothers had kept their funds for decades branching back all the way to its founders. Forcing your eyes shut your hand formerly intertwined with James’ settled on your belly.

Hours you laid listening to the crickets and sounds of the dense woods around you until the creak of the door at the pop of the fireplace had your eyes open again. Through the door Victor strode half dressed with an armful of wood he squatted to ease quietly into the holder before adding another pair to the fire before his smirk inducing sneak out back into the hall. Again the door shut and your eyes closed. So used to the company your brain seemed to signal now with a visitor of some sort that it was time to rest and in your roll onto your side out you went only to wake an hour before sunrise at the sound of an irritated bleat of a goat.

Sitting up at the following bleat you crept out of bed and went to your window until you saw Victor in his boots unlaced still half dressed hiding behind a bush giving off goat sounds until James’ window opened and a boot flew into the bush. Shifting back behind the wall you covered your mouth in a giggle at the whispered shouting curses as Victor laughed his way back into the house holding the boot that had hit him on the head. Back to bed you went and curled up in your warm spot again until breakfast was called.

The first call for breakfast had you timidly making your way down to find a full table of food you all dig into. The table was cleared after eating all in front of you, and off to your rooms you split again trotting up the steps with James at your side ensuring on the wide steps his fingers still brushed past yours and the nightgown you were in. Sitting up didn’t take long as again you were back in your trousers and shirt Victor had given you complete with boots with your hair down to cover the awkward jagged lower half barely reaching your chin under the shoulder length top. As you brushed your shirt in you grinned to yourself seeing James exiting his room a bit casually dressed without his vest that was draped across his shoulder. While he eased that in he chuckled to himself in your joint trot down the steps to join the others with hands in their pockets.

Off the table your papers were grabbed and with Victor hopping in the back again you were in the truck heading back for the town. Anxiously you brushed your hair out of your face glad to see the majority of working women you passed also in trousers on the warm day seeming only to grow warmer. Up to the bank you drove and parked catching James’ smirk in climbing out and helping you out after while Eddie avoided the man in the street crossing to the shop across the way. Respectful nods came in your stroll to the door with Victor hopped down behind you and into the building you went noticing the intricate design to the framing and molding around the place clearly from its opening. Offices were opened and split up each of you took one and filled the seats.

Stealing a glance at the guys through the glass walls you folded your hands on your lap then looked to the man walking around the desk with a quick grin smoothing his hand over his tie.

“Miss Pear, is it?”

You nodded, “Yes.”

“Whoa,” he said with a breath escaping him in looking you over, “We’ve read all about you, no wonder you’ve been so well looked after.” After a quick pausing glance at the pair he asked, “I do have to clarify, Eddie is your-,”

“Brother.”

Again he nodded with a grin and eased out a series of papers, “It should all be in order then. Just had to double check there was no husband to link to the account.”

Weakly you chuckled and his brow twitched up for a moment, “No, I was 15 when we were sent to Eddie’s training base. No husband.”

Papers were signed and he slid a copy of your account balance, “Well there will be plenty of fellas eager to get a few moments with you when they get the chance. Don’t get many new faces around, though you certainly won’t be hurting for funds in the waiting. Not that you would have to worry about that living up at the Howler Ranch. Everybody knows they’re well off. Old money, back since the town opened. And don’t you go worrying about their standing in town, upstanding citizens round here, bit odd mind you, but well respected all the same.”

Sliding the slip closer to yourself you murmured, “Well I don’t doubt-,” for a moment your lips parted and you asked, “$15,000?”

Your eyes snapped up to him and he nodded, “Yes. A hefty sum. Though you are a decorated Corporal. Not the most we’ve seen hauled in, why we have a Master Sergeant who came back with nearly fifty last week. Tons of boys in for the long stretch have set their boots down firmly and been well accommodated for facing the long stretch. If at any point you wished to talk about changing any details on your account for marital or other purposes like investments you just pop on by and we will sort it al out. Whole town is curious to see what you will do next.”

“Thank you.” You said standing as he did gathering your papers he gave you a folder for that you dazedly filled and sealed on your way into the lobby to sit beside Eddie in an equally dazed stare at the floor by his feet. In a whisper you said, “I got 15.”

Eddie glanced at you, “I got twelve, but that’s after the damages from Venom to the window being repaired and storage fees from the base. I didn’t think it would be that much. You?”

You shook your head glancing up at the brothers being helped through their papers with a flirting secretary and one each of the elder owners of the bank. “Apparently my banker said the guys won’t be hurting in taking us in.”

Eddie nodded, “Ya, mine asked if I was hired to help them work the land.”

You glanced at him, “Apparently there’s no shortage of guys waiting to meet me either.”

Eddie, “Well that was a given. Though wonder how the town will take it if we don’t end up working for them.”

You shrugged, “I just hope the money doesn’t bring in vultures hoping for scraps.”

You glanced at him again only to see Venom poking out of his ear to hiss, “No vulture would dare. I will eat them.”

Hands were shaken and in their exit to the lobby you grinned at the owners who both wanted to greet you personally before the elder asking, “What all do you have planned for our dear Miss Pear today?”

Victor, “We are taking her fishing. Never been. Gonna show her life out of the city.”

James, “Though we have to get her a tool kit of her own. Showing her a few woodworking tips too.”

The owners grinned and wished you a good day, gossiping once you were out of earshot, and on the way to the truck Victor said, “Yes, you do need tools of your own before you try to argue. Ours is old and splintering no doubt. Can’t have you injuring yourself first week in.” And in the deepening of his smirk he said, “And I can’t wait to see what you can make.”

Halfway to the truck after the brothers had chosen a proper tool set for the pair of you your eyes rose to the first drop of rain out of the quickly dropping clouds a tuck of you in James’ arms had you in a momentary pout before realizing he’d climbed in with you on his lap. Into the middle Eddie slid with Victor nudging him along so he could close the doors when the droplets began to clunk across the hood of the truck.

“Looks like you’re driving.” James stated.

In a sigh you watched him offer you the keys you leaned forward ignoring he giggling glances of the fleeing women and men. The engine roared and curiously you watched him reach up to switch on the wipers for you, “Thank you.” Behind your back his grin was doubling in his fight to not laugh at your adjusting wiggle down a bit to get your head off the roof as legs to reach the pedals. Turning your head you saw Eddie and Victor crouching so you could see out the back to back up. Across your lower back James’ hands settled to keep you in place in the wide turn and face forward again to shift the gears to start the drive back home again.

Contentious Victor said, “Doesn’t look like it’ll be that long till the storm blows over. Ooh, Jimmy we could show them our old photos.”

Again you shifted gears and stole a glance at him as James said, “Whole trunk of them. Back from when we were little.”

Eddie, “That sounds interesting, I didn’t think they had cameras back then.”

Victor smirked, “Well Jimmy’s maternal family was well off so they could afford to hire one out. We have some old portraits and of course our old war memorabilia too. Medals and whatnot along with our papers from our various selves.”

Around the trunk you sat listening to their stories with the somber stories of his wife Rose and son Xander, the former who had died shortly after hearing that their son had died in the middle of the civil war when they had spent some time in America for his second identity. Sadly he looked on at the picture of them together sharing his belief that he was eased at least that they had won the war for their honor. A poor consolation prize for the grim yet semi at peace man greatly differing from Victor.

His wife had died losing their little boy leaving him to care for their little girl, who died of a sickness that took out the town they had lived in. Sniffling softly his face scrunched up and into your arms he slumped at your offered hug where he stayed until he calmed in James guiding the story of their travels from there leading to more names and more battles adding to their accomplishments. Complete with working steam models of cars and trains James had helped design.

The halting of the rain had your hand tangled with Victor’s for him to gladly start the planned outing of fishing. Arms were filled with everything that was needed while Eddie held the bag of snacks left in the icebox and put you went. A dig for worms later and you were seated on the dock on the stools James had brought for the lingering task of fishing. Stories of their best fishing trips in the open ocean distracted you both until a sudden snag on Eddie’s line had the pair helping him until your hands folded around the pole nearly having you pulled into the water. If not for James pulling you back to anchor you in your footings you would have lost the absurdly big fish beaten by nearly a foot from Eddie’s fish. Five massive fish were caught before the storm rolled back in ending your near gag inducing lesson on hitting the fish making the brothers laugh at your squeamishness on it.

Halfway back to the house still holding up your fish you asked, “So James, what happens if you break your bone thingys?”

With a smirk he glanced at you in Victor’s purring, “He calls them claws,” when you glanced at Victor who wiggled his nails that grew then shrank again.

James, “They grow back. They’re made of bone.”

“Hmm.”

James asked, “Why do you ask?”

“Well, he used his claws to gut his fish and you used your knife.”

James, “That’s because they’re more for stabbing not slicing.”

“Can you cook with them?” Making his brow inch up at your eyes meeting, “Like marshmallows for smores? Ooh, we have to add those to the lists of things to do.”

James chuckled as Victor did and he said, “I have not tried that yet, though I imagine it might hurt.”

Eddie, “How many meals do you think we can get out of these?”

Victor, “Dinner and breakfast most likely. No need to save portions, now that we’re back we’ll have to fish and hunt while the weather is good and store some meat for winter.”

“Hunt? We can’t just go to the store?”

Patting your shoulder James said, “If you let the Elk population out here get too large it actually does more damage than good. No doubt we’ll have other families asking to hunt our lands as well for a few weeks to help us dwindle the herds.” At that the brothers delved into the limitations when hunting, that they would show you, to keep the herds healthy and leave the best and biggest time to breed still while the females and little ones were left alone.

Victor, “Tomorrow you can help us clear some dead trees too if you like. Stock up more firewood. Helps to keep fires from happening. We all have to do our part to keep these lands safe people and animals alike.”

“I didn’t think that much work went into having all this land.”

Eddie, “Stories we’ve heard is you just set a house somewhere and it’s happily ever after.”

Victor patted his back, “Oh just wait till winter. Then you get to see the joyous weight the snow brings.”

Curiously you looked up at him only to see his smile deepen bringing out his illusive dimples and you said, “Why do I get the hint this is a trap?”

Victor laughed and James said, “Not a trap, just another adventure. Instead of tanks and bullets you get to burrow through tunnels of snow up to ten feet deep and dig out the truck each morning in freezing cold while the hills keep the sun from rising till damn near noon.”

Victor, “Be glad we’re not in Alaska, certain parts there have nighttime for up to two weeks.”

Eddie, “And you stay? We barely get a foot on snow in Brooklyn and it’s two weeks of moaning.”

The brothers laughed again and Victor said, “Oh but the spring’s more than worth it. Been all over the world nothing beats home.” Switching hands for his fish he looped his arm around your shoulders for a moment, “Soon enough you’ll let it be your home too. Who knows that cousin of yours might come out and visit.”

Eddie, “Right, we gotta go see him.”

James, “We can drop in when we go to sign Bunny up for the ged course.”

.

Taking turns again in their own usual post war sleepless patterns the brothers ensured your fire was lit and by morning you were dressed again and following alongside Eddie through the woods. A cart being pulled by the four of you to be loaded with wood you would collect now holding four axes and a dual handled saw beside a bundle of rope.

“That branch.” Victor pointed and you nodded feeling James’ hands grip your hips to help you up into the tree. The sensation was odd, the hard surface, the intense scents each tree gave off and the eerie snap when you broke the unneeded branch you then dropped to the brothers freeing up some space for the pair to start cutting down the sickly split tree beside it when they had caught you in your instructed hop down.

Down on the ground you watched the brothers each sawing through the tree until went halfway. A telling crack had the pair guiding you and Eddie away through the chirping and calls of the birds flying away. Watching the tree fall you asked, “You’re sure there weren’t any nests up there?”

James, “Animals know better than to choose a dying tree for their home. They’d have left when that split started to form.”

Victor gave you a half hug at your timid gaze up at the half of the tree still standing. “Such a kind heart. No worries, we won’t harm any of the animals.” He said releasing you to help James cut down the other half the four of you would chop up afterwards. Swing after swing and more workable pieces were loaded in the cart as your gaze was pointed by Eddie to the chipmunks climbing up onto the trunk a bird was digging some odd bugs out of the center making you smirk to yourself and follow the brothers onto the next tree.

Four more were brought down then you were off home again to cut up the logs into smaller slices the brothers smirked in helping to guide you into better stances and swings. A hefty pile of wood was added to the mudroom on the back patio with a log left over James smirked in saying, “I believe you said you wanted a lesson on wood working.” Guiding you into the shop in the garage workshop holding the log between him and Victor.

Already on the empty work bench your tools were set out and Eddie helped Victor swap the bulbs to help light the place. Up onto a curved mantle for the log you helped him load the log and with a smirk he passed you a scraper to start shedding the bark off the log. When it was bare you sanded the wood down smooth to help him show you the best way to slice it for a workable plank of wood.

Around the bench Victor gathered up the supplies needed until he noticed the time and he and Eddie went to start on the meal you would have almost missed. Over a blank piece of paper James peered at the design of the bird feeder you were designing as a combination of the ones he had sketched for those he had seen. The full sketch had been made and James helped you on the measurements he listed so you could get to measuring and cutting after the meal the pair had called you to.

Dinner led to bed and a first night of sleep for the brothers since being home, fully worn out from the day and partially ready to rest up for the following day in another bout of scavenging for more trees to clear. Though in their late waking you readied breakfast only to peer up at the same stack of cookbooks atop the cabinets making you hop up curiously onto the counter to see what they were of. Even on your toes you couldn’t see over the irritatingly high shelves making you inhale and focus your attention on your magnetic abilities. Not to pull the odd pile of pans down to you but for the ground to force yourself away from it. Up to the right height you hovered peering at the jelly centered book and the two Christmas themed books before you inspected the odd supply of cake tins.

A chuckle from the hall turned your head and snapped your focus instantly causing you to drop. The edge of the counter just barely missed by your toes and instinctually you turned over and all at once you and the clattering cake pans came to a stop hovering above the floor. Up to your side Victor strode chuckling as he gathered the pans while you lowered your feet to stand before releasing your hover, “Baking?”

Hastily you replied, “Thought about it.”

With a nod Victor smirked, “We’ll move things down for you then, so you won’t have to hover around.”

“I didn’t mean to snoop.”

He shook his head settling the pans on the counter and turned to help you set the table, “You’re welcome to look in anything in this house. It’s your home too.”

With a nod your head turned with lips parting at the colorful band of birds gathering on the railing of the balcony chirping to one another making Victor smirk and point out each breed of the birds that when James came down Victor promised to help teach you their calls. All through the meal you watched their curious inspection of the unboarded up home and flights overhead when you were back to the forest. Hours you helped the men until Victor grabbed your hips suddenly and tossed you up into a tree he climbed up into after you as Eddie and James did the same on the other side. Curiously you looked around only to see the massive animal strolling through the trees.

“What is that?”

James, “That is a moose.”

Victor pointed at the two calves behind their mother and said, “You don’t go near a moose or her calves.”

Eddie, “They don’t look so tough.”

The brothers chuckled as you eyed the calves below you peering up into the tree wiggling their ears at you. Victor smirked saying, “Trust me, you could drive into one and it would cave in the truck while they would just saunter off.”

James, “And in the snow, even shoulder deep they can race through it like a giant train.”

“So you’re scared of them?”

Victor chuckled rumbling back, “If you ever meet a Canadian not afraid of a moose, run far away.”

Once they were gone you back down again to last until lunch when you headed home to eat and then start cutting on the selection of wood under James’ careful watch while Victor guided Eddie on a project of his own until dinner.


	10. Socials and Schooling

Dangling from a tree near the cottage your new bird feeder hung stirring a grin onto your lips at the first curious bird swooping in at Victor’s bird call luring even more to add to the picture of the moment he captured. The heat of the day had the brothers leading the way to the lake. Vests dropped to the deck and boots were next. It wasn’t anything new for the guys to see you in your underwear, but the cause of your trembling came from the water you were near. Barefoot you walked to the end of the deck Victor jumped off of into the water just a bit cooler than the humid day around you. “Hop in.”

After a nip at your lip and Eddie had resurfaced you jumped in and felt Victor’s hands in his dunk under the water to hold your hips aiding in your keeping above water. “Short kicks,”

When James resurfaced he said, “And keep your arms out if you like.” A brief swimming lesson had the guys taking you out further until you would feel nervous and Eddie let you use him as a floatie, resting piggy back while he tread water enjoying the relief from the heat. At least until one too many fish stroked along his leg and you were passed off for Venom to dive down and eat a few.

Cradled in Victor’s arms your head turned at the soft, “Yoo hoo” coming from the dock. Dot, the waitress from the other day and her sister were there and around James’ shoulders you held while the pair swam over to the dock for the pair to smile and Dot to say, “Hey there. Just wanted to let you all know there’s a bit of a town social on Saturday. Thought you might like to come and meet everyone especially, Bunny,” her eyes looked around, “Your brother isn’t here?”

You nodded, “Ya, he’s just out a bit further, wanted to chase some fish a bit.”

Dot held her grin, “Oh?”

To which James added, “He’s been really interested in them. Really loves to learn about the animals out here, city kids you know? Can’t find bigger than a goldfish out there.”

That had the ladies chuckling and Dot’s sister to say, “Well, as it goes we’re having a bit of a gent raffle, usual desserts for a dance. I know Miss Melody has been just craving your chocolate surprise cake, James.”

Victor asked, “I thought she married that Toby fella last month. Her dad mentioned it at the bank.”

Dot nodded, “Oh she did, still a dance won’t hurt, and Toby’s Strawberry Fluffer usually goes to Sarabell, if you remember, while your upside down cakes usually grab Emma’s eye, Victor.”

Dot’s sister said playfully, “Now we all just have to find out what your Eddie will be bringing to see who will be vying for it.”

At your side Eddie surfaced asking, “What did I miss?” He looked up at the ladies and nodded, “Ladies.” Resting his arms on the dock making them grin at him eyeing his muscles. The press of your chin to James’ shoulder for a moment had his hand easing over the back of yours under the water in its drape across his chest in a silent show that you were the only woman he was thinking of.

Dot, “We’re having a social on Saturday, whole town is coming and we have a gents dessert for a dance raffle. We were wondering what sort of dessert you might be making.”

Eddie inhaled, “Oh, um, well Gran did have this one caramel blackberry jam cake.”

Dot, “Oh,”

Eddie, “It taste better than it sounds. Devil food cake with blackberry between the layers and caramel icing. Jaqi’s had it.”

He gestured to you and you nodded, “I managed to steal a bite. The other girls sort of dove for it.”

Dot’s sister’s brow inched up asking, “Other girls?”

Eddie nodded, “I have two older sisters. Mom remarried.” Earning nods from the pair.

Dot, “Do you have any other siblings?”

“I had a brother, Steve.”

Dot, “Had?”

“In the war.”

The sisters said, “Oh.”

You shook your head, “Few years back now.”

Dot’s sister, “Well there will be tons of returned fellas able for you to win a dance with.”

“Ooh,” you said in a convincing tone spreading their grins, “Sounds like fun,” at that James’ thumb slid around the underside of your wrist possessively out of their sights under the surface.

.

From sprawled across the dock to sun dry while planning the outing the following day to both shop and visit your cousin Eric to another dinner you found yourself seated in the library. It seemed the men all loved to dote on you hand and foot and had all taken to peering on at you curled up in a large armchair with the fifth book from your chosen pile. A shelf at a time you were going and lowly Eddie said as you finished the 500 page book in a startling three minutes, “Always read like that. Went through half the library back home in a matter of months before it shut down to be used for war purposes to train nurses and whatnot. And she can remember every word too. I remember my cousin Johnny gave her a book once he’d ate through studying on, page 563 fourth paragraph, ‘The textiles and mills of the vast jam spot were a great and bountiful plenty for those jam spot’,”

Victor, “Jam spot?”

Eddie nodded with a chuckle, “There was jam on the page. Went back and read it again after cleaning the spot and the words were added after mentioning the spot again.” Making the pair chuckle to themselves, “Haven’t seen anyone else like that. Put more than a few of the boys hopeful for law to shame in her last year, quoted fifty different law books word for word, should have seen their Professor, who was there to encourage them on and tutor them, went sheet white. She annihilated all of their arguments to keeping her and other students of low income from the whole library.”

James, “So she’s starving for meat, starving for knowledge, no telling what she can do when she feels full.”

Asleep on that chair was where Eddie found you an hour later chuckling to himself in carrying you up to bed. Once tucked in he gladly made sure your fire was lit and he went his way back down to his bed to try and sleep hoping tomorrow would go well for you.

..

Another simple dress from your dusty boxes from the base was squeezed into where it formerly hung loosely on you. Heels and a simple helping of makeup was next to finish off the look when one strip of your hair on the side was pinned back for some semblance of a popular style. Papers were gathered and into an old satchel from Victor they were eased as a sort of temporary purse. Miles of green faded back to the city and the first stop right away was the school, classes were in session however with the men you strolled in drawing the eyes of men exiting from their own enrollment and those waiting in the halls.

Up to the desk you went and after a glance over you from the man in charge you asked, “Something wrong?”

Handing the sheets on a clipboard over he replied, “Your husband will need to sign as well.”

With a wide twitch of your grin you replied, “No husband.” His eyes went to the men behind you who followed you to a bench along the wall they settled around you watching others pass by and whisper about you as you finished the paperwork. Though by the second page you caught a glimpse of a secretary from the other room bringing in a clipping of you from a magazine being given a medal from the King dropping the expressions of the men in charge of the sign up all rippling your name around the room.

Your trio smirked to themselves as you stood and carried the pages back, following after you to see the same man accepting your papers stating, “My apologies Corporal Pear.”

You shook your head holding your grin, “No trouble, husbands first, the way business is run.”

Anxiously he passed you a schedule saying, “Here is your schedule to arrive. Four nights a week for the month. The final exam is in the weekend after, takes a few hours to complete. Also included is a series of college entrance exams, should that be your goal.”

“Thank you.”

He nodded his head to you watching you slide the pages in the satchel and join your group to walk out again flooding the room with gossip about you and the men you were clearly photographed and now possibly living with. Another short drive later and you were at a set of shops the pair led you through assuring you and Eddie into more sensible choices, and for your case a few more frivolous things. A hefty supply was helped into the truck and another drive later you were pulled into the covered parking at the house your relatives had been staying in.

Surely as you shared metal based powers your hunger for knowledge had proven to be genetic as well as your aspirations for something bright in your futures. A pair of tight hugs and you were back off again on the long drive sideways across the laps of Victor and Eddie in another nap while your tarped things in the back also waited out the rain you drove through. Between them the men chuckled at the reactions of those at the school who had mistaken you for a sort of frivolous young lady wasting one of their seats from one of the returning young boys hoping to move on in their educations after returning from war safely.

Another day of rain had you inside washing your new things while the men prepped their baked desserts pausing in turns to hang the most stubborn clothes and delicates to dry while you let the dryer the pair had ordered and installed a couple days prior do its job. A new iron was heated and put to use by you and Eddie in turns to ready the men’s things for the day after, the elder of the three spent their free moments trying to keep the kitchen and dishes tidy stealing glimpses of you in a more domestic role forced by the rain.

They certainly wouldn’t let your gender force you into all of it, no, in fact they didn’t mind keeping house at all and looked forward to it to allow you ample time to explore what you wanted to do. Home would always be here and they would ensure you got to where you required ensuring your happy future they couldn’t wait to share with you. The fear of losing you only lasted moments at first back when they had first met you, but now the bonds were too strong to be broken leaving the sticky matter of the heart concerning both of the younger siblings in the happy foursome. All three men seemed to be in agreement on the match, merely only having concern on pushing things too fast on your behalf.

..

The morning of the social everyone seemed to be dressed finely, yourself in a new mint green dress with silver buttons down the front, stockings and on their own odd looking mint green shoes. Eddie gladly helped you with your hair while you finished off your mascara with a defeated huff making him chuckle and say, “Oh come now, it won’t be all terrible.”

“No, just the first of a long string of questions and smiles and,” you huffed again, “assumptions.”

Eddie smirked leaning in to kiss your forehead when you turned to face him, “The minute you want to leave I will scoop you up myself and Venom will bounce us home,” making you giggle to yourself and roll your eyes.

“I would hate to keep you from your dances,”

He pointed at you, “Hey, you are getting a dance yourself,”

“Oh yes, mystery dancer. Brilliant.”

Eddie, “I know a certain brother,”

“Whose dessert is already chosen,”

Eddie smirked wider, “You have the whole social, if there isn’t more than one dance then I will get up and sing myself to give you ample-,”

Into a fit of giggles the brothers downstairs grinned wider as you cut Eddie off, “You couldn’t carry a tune in a bucket.”

“All the more proof of my dedication to your happiness, Sis. I doubt that Sarabell can hold a candle to you,”

“Miss Melody wants James’ cake, Sarabell goes for Melody’s Husband Toby’, Strawberry Fluffer, whatever that would be.”

Eddie shook his head, “Either way, ample time. You pick up your work clothes after the social and start Monday with me. Let the guys work in the mill, give him all day to pine over you.”

“Come on, before you start planning out my engagement party.”

Eddie chuckled, “Ooh, no need to plan. Got it all written down, already picking the caterer.”

“Of course you do.”

Down to join the others in complimenting shades of green you giggled at Victor’s stating, “Alright, one of us has to change.” Only to have him scoop his arm around your back to guide you to the already loaded up truck. In a carefully designed mold inside the trunk tied down in the back the cakes were loaded up leaving just you to hop in for the drive joining lines of cars and trucks emptying the town to the lit up main street. Stands were set up and fondly you were greeted while the brothers handled the trunk to be unloaded adding the cakes to the other desserts drawing the eye of all the ladies around the table filled hall secured from any possible intrusions.

One by one people came to introduce themselves until Dot hurried over and said, “Ah, Bunny, there you are. Got your uniform for Monday. As for your hair we usually try to keep it pinned back nice and elegant to keep out of the face and food.”

“Right, I’ll try my best on the hair,” her brow inched up until you showed her the shorter lower layer of hair under your shoulder length curls, “Had to sheer it off when the hospital was attacked. Only just getting to a decent length now.”

With a creeping grin she said, “Well then, I will just have to get you some of my Gran’s hair cream, swears by it, have it longer a foot by winter time.”

Victor strolled up with trunk held between him and James accepting your uniform, “I’ll add this to the truck. Whatever you do, please feed our girl, no matter the cost put some meat back on her bones.” Smirking at you in their stroll away while giggling Dot led you and Eddie to where her sister and the other workers in the diner who all flocked around you both learning more about you and sharing more of the usual pairings for signature dishes with barely an upholding on dances afterwards.

Though alone when Eddie was called to join the other men the continued stare from James on you after a pair of new faced guys fresh home from the war had gotten a bit too close to say hello for his liking Dot had pulled you away asking, “James seems sweet on you. Did he ask for a dance with you?”

Your eyes locked on his across the way and you answered, “No?”

Only making her curious grin spread seeing him stealing another glance over your way after someone had gone over to talk to him and you had looked back at her. “I do have to ask. Is it true they’re, I mean, you know?”

Your brows furrowed and you asked, “I’m not sure I follow, I know, what?”

In a whisper she leaned in asking, “They’re a bit, odd. Everyone says so. They’re nice don’t get me wrong, only, don’t they get, angry? Heard they nearly tore a man’s arm off in a fight once. And that was before the war, heard like we all did a Miss Sally was being roughed up by her beau and they go to visit him and he still flinches when he drives through town seeing them.”

Softly you giggled saying, “They’re protective, yes, and we’re all a bit odd. Possibly why we get along so well. Balance one another out with our eccentricities.”

In a gentle tap on your shoulder she said with a creeping grin, “You like him too. I can tell.” Your lips parted and she said in a step looping her arm around your back guiding you along to claim your raffle tickets. “Fingers crossed you might get one of the Bruckle boys’ desserts,” making your brow inch up as she whispered noticing James looking at you again when she pointed out the blonde pair of broad shouldered men waiting to see who got their desserts clenching his jaw. “Can’t bake worth a lick but they’re sturdy enough to snap a tree in half by smashing through it, enough to drive a certain someone to snatch you away for the next dance.”

Securing the ticket was easy and forcing a grin you eyed the coconut covered disaster in making you had ‘won’ now ushering a flurry of women to trade off their tickets. Until you flashed a quick grin to the veterinarian, claimed to be terribly dull and immensely happily married, now seated across from you sliding a slice of the Chunky Apple Cake he had baked up. The slightly slanted corner piece was sampled and with a nod as you swallowed the amazing dessert he glanced at his wife enjoying her favorite pineapple marvel while other single men stole glances at you.

“We saw a moose the other day.” The statement had his brown eyes back on you and the lanky man seemingly out of shape for the profession of handling cattle and horses as well as smaller creatures seemed to shift on his seat with brows furrowing at your creeping grin in filling your fork again. “And her two, I can’t remember the term, children. Victor tossed me up in a tree. Do you work with moose often?”

Again he blinked at you a moment then cleared his throat saying in a slightly puzzled tone at your cheerful demeanor in the forced mini date setting before the dance would occur to set the men free to ladies of their choosing. “Not particularly. No. Only when they get severely injured. And usually, they are sedated, heavily.”

“I was told they can run through snow like trains. Shoulder deep too.”

He nodded with brows inching up slightly shifting again in your second bite catching signs of a fellow anxious socializer trying to make small talk on a topic he might enjoy, “Yes, marvelously indestructible creatures we live with. Those, bears and wolves of course we have to watch out for. Though mostly wolves steer clear unless their territories are crossed, bears mostly the same. Moose, well, they don’t follow rules. Rule the roost so to speak. I take it there are few animals in the city?”

“Dogs, cats, goldfish and the odd rat.” More and more the chatter grew until oddly enough his head tilted back in a loud laugh, attention grabbing and matching yours trailed by a soft squeak in sharing stories of odd animal related moments. Yours being a time Steve was chased off by a three legged dog into a hosiery shop and was flogged out again. With shoulders shaking and others taking in your beaming smile before the tilt of your head forward to muffle your dying laughter he wiped his cheeks. Calming down to up the ante by sharing a more amusing story having to be split by the call to dance, in which he brought you near his brothers who all joined into the story erupting with laughter along with you.

A stolen slip of Victor to your side had you slipped away in the sea of women claiming their next partner for dancing muttering, “Save me,” with a giggle you were brought a safe distance away as he asked, “Bonding with a fellow animal lover I see?”

“You know, he’s quite the treasure trove of stories, no matter how slow to warming up he is.”

Victor chuckled, “Yes, you even made his wife smile when she saw the pair of you getting on. She does try to get him to open up more. Goes without saying you will have a new friend dropping in for lunches.”

A few single men were next to claim dances while the odd brothers were claimed by a slew of women themselves until you were off in search of a drink bringing the vet and his brothers over to guide you to their mother’s stand for a cup of her famed cider you enjoyed. Again they were called away and with the mother you spoke until James came to sit on the corner easing you a few inches to your right to try and hide him from another woman making you giggle and say, “There is a flaw in this hiding of yours.”

“Not really.” His hand reached over to claim his own cup with a grin at the woman until hiding wasn’t enough and she claimed your cups when he led you onto the floor claiming a partner over simply trying to hide. Hours the town socialized until back to the truck you were led after Eddie had been pulled away from a group of fawning women to beat the brewing storm to head home again.

.

Teal button down dress and white apron that matched your white sneakers you had tied on over your stockings and folded down socks. Earlier than you were needed to get up the brothers in work shirts and thick trousers and boots drove the way to the diner where you and Eddie hopped out and the pair said, “See you at four.”

Through the door you went flashing a grin to the girls who showed you where everything was and how they opened the diner as the brothers drove away seeing Eddie being shown by the other two broad men to see just what he would be expected to do. Natural didn’t come close and in the milling arrival of the townspeople and random truckers on long haul runs farther north you were a fresh face. Often cheerfully weaving through tables and exiting people leaving the tips on your table in the locked box in the back room for counting later.

Four did roll around and found you with your chin propped in your chin listening to one of the guards on the other side of the counter on his break eating and chatting with you in the next to empty diner. A roll of each of your feet came in the entrance of the brothers who gave their orders and said to order whatever you wanted as well as you stepped into the back to clock out and empty your tips into the new purse Victor had picked for you on your shopping trip. The grey suede fake gem studded shoulder bag with diamond patterns stitched across the body and top flap held down by a single snap you laid on top of your lap feeling the poof of the amount of tips slightly unsettling you until you had noticed the size of a few of the other girls doubling yours from the travelers.

Days in and out between times spent aiding with the land, projects and reading while the weather grew colder you readied continuing to devour stacks of books from the library in town after finishing off each book at home. Still you were nervous, around the schedule for your schooling one of the brothers would be off to drive you the hour and a half to your first class. Victor was first and while you napped against the doorframe after dropping the others off he hummed along to the radio after having stolen a picture of you widening his smile already picturing the page to be added to the scrapbook later. Bundled up in a thick blanket at the morning chill you shivered out of to make your way into the class with his assurance he would be back for you in four hours when you would get out.

Only, he wouldn’t leave, nope, he would park and pace around waiting to hear all about your first set of classes in the meal he promised for you. Nearly two months he would gladly take up the long trek in turns accepting the worst shifts of the week to pick up the days needed off all to help in bringing out your massive passionate smile in sharing all the new things you had learned. Outside the school he stood leaning against his hood watching the sighing and huffing men and teens making their way to their waiting cars only to catch your timid pop out into the cold with a creeping grin.

Crossing the lot you approached Victor hearing him asking, “Hungry?”

“I can wait. The guys were going to Johnny’s down the block.”

“They give you a hard time?”

In a sigh you joined him to his door he held open for you to climb inside the cab he slid in after you and closed the door firing up the truck starting up the heater again to replace the bit of cold air that had come in with you. “Who am I killing?”

His growl had you meeting his gaze as you removed your heels to curl your legs on the seat piling the blanket on your lap, “Nobody. Just small comments,”

“From who?”

“One of the teachers, interrupted our class and started to say that it wasn’t any use my being there,” Victor’s lips pursed and your arm looped around his keeping him from climbing back out of the truck, “They said the same thing in my high school. Typical men’s world and all that. Which is total shit because if not for forgiving women there wouldn’t be half as many idiots running around.” A chortle from him came as he settled in his seat and looked around readying to pull out of his spot.

The pat on the front fender from a passing teen had you waving back at his stating, “See you tomorrow, Bunny. Thanks for the cobbler.”

Victor smirked at you and you said, “Came up with an acronym to help study in high school on a science technique. The waste teacher didn’t catch it but the guys did.”

Victor, “Well look at you, whole class just may pass for your effort. Teach those goats a lesson or two.” He said pulling out of the spot seeing more guys flashing waves at you and looking over your driver.

“Have a fun day?”

“Oh ya, took a nice walk.”

“Out here or at home?”

“There’s a new bakery a few blocks over. Nice pie.”

“You’ve been here the full-,”

“I was not leaving.” He said smirking at you at the light, “How could I miss your first day? Besides, bought you something.” He said pointing at the bag on the ground with a wide smile.

“You-,”

“Yes I did, you need it.” Your eyes narrowed at him and he smirked wider saying, “You can open it later. It’s from all of us, but I got to pick it out. They thought I was insane asking for it gift wrapped so I will just have to make the bow myself when we get home.”

Giggling softly you replied, “You are helpless you know.”

He nodded and chuckled with you, “Yes I am. But only around you. We all want the best for you, for all your dreams to come true. Plus, we do enjoy having someone to dote on. Believe it or not Jimmy’s even worse than you are on being pampered.”

“I can’t imagine you pampering him.”

“He is my baby brother. Love him through death and back.”

“What do you do in the mill?” he glanced at you, “Just shaving and slicing wood into panels?”

“For the most part. Why?”

“Can’t imagine it’s very stimulating work?”

“Oh, you never know. Had a few chipmunks sneak in to steal some lunches today.”

“Ooh,” you giggled out, “The scandal,”

“Oh there was uproar. Three grown men chasing around chipmunks then one slammed face first nearly into a log if Jimmy hadn’t stopped him.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“It was.”

.

With narrowed eyes you looked over James and Eddie, who kept you in the kitchen away from Victor putting the bow on your gift who entered saying, “Alright, it’s ready for you.”

Into the dining room you eyed the trio after walking closer to the news paper laid across open books around the secret present. Removing the paper you saw the leather case black and polished revealed fully as was the bow on the handle in a bright yellow. With lips parting you opened the case and the men smiled wider in your excited squeak. “A typewriter..”

James, “You’ll be needing one.”

A sudden tug on their shirts had their faces scrunched together in your group hug they chuckled through and shifted to fit better around you until Victor pulled the bag from the chair widening your misty eyed grin as he said, “Paper and all you’d need for any essays and whatnot.”

.

A full week of schooling and the second social in town had you in a booth beside Victor while James went off to fetch your drinks. Back again he came with a smirk holding three pints and a magenta colored drink in front of you that made your head tilt. Lowly he chuckled sitting down across from you saying, “You don’t like the taste of beer, or wine, thought you might like this. Screwdriver, cranberry and orange juice mixed with vodka. The vodka is mainly tasteless, stronger than beer, but it has a taste you might like. If not there’s other flavors you could try.”

Curiously he looked you over and you lifted the glass and mumbled, “Hmm,” swallowing and lowering the glass, “Not bad,”

Victor, “Now we are getting somewhere. We can wear you down slowly on beer while you knock back your cocktails, which, are arguably more classy for women to drink in fancy dinner parties.”

“Since when do I go-,”

Eddie said, “Ah, no no no, good things are ahead of you including fancy dinner parties.”

With a smirk you took another sip of your drink and watched your food arrive, four burgers and a hefty supply of fries.


	11. Chapter 11

Certainly you were growing more confident and at home here in your new schedule and surroundings, that could never be unattractive. Not even mentioning the filling of your figure the forgiving supply of clothes that had been bought for you helped to accentuate even more in your full supply of good food. More and more you were coming into your own and smack dab in the middle of an offer of teaching you pool the sly draping of a familiar coat around you was a blaring statement your tipsy mind was a bit slow on reading.

James could see it and it burned him badly, more and more you were blindingly beautiful, he didn’t fault you, no, never. It wasn’t on purpose who couldn’t love the walking embodiment of the moon, but even knowing all the men aiming for your heart and the rest aiming for a night of carnal lust with your innocent and assumed naïve self something had to be done to keep the unworthy away.

A single failed to be masked shiver and his jacket was around your shoulders in his path to get another refill leaving your brothers on watch of the men around you to keep their distance in the all to easy to cop a feel pool game Eddie had learned and was now coaching you on. It was serious and none would ever dare to touch you without consent, not with the former duo now trio of odd men watching you. Clearly two were familial with the often more sullen of them all intently fixed on slowly stealing a chance with you now heading a secret betting pool on when and who would make the move.

Even tipsy you could feel him watching and slightly drunk himself his urge to pin you to the wall and kiss you was out of the question. So it would just be a coat tonight but not for long. Because two weeks flew by and every time you would leave the classes the guys would keep trying to get you to come out with them, offers that the lengthening and more tiresome comment filled classes had you feeling a bit weak for the praising compliments from the guys who had known just what words were said. All the same you had accepted, and trying to be friendly, James watched the men gradually testing just how their status with you settled while keeping conscious of the man watching their interacting with you.

Again a coat was draped around you and in the first chill in a rainfall of shedding leaves you strolled out of the diner after the group of men had waded off to the milling group of ladies from a typing class nearby coming to eat all too glad to entertain the notion of flirtatious heroes returned home. All the same you sighed saying, “You know one of these days you’re going to realize what giving your coat to someone means.”

Passing a group of women stealing a second glance at his backside after eagerly ogling his front half James took a wider step to get to your side again, “You were cold. Linky says your coat will be in on Tuesday.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Through the park you cut to head for the lot the truck was parked in and up onto the edge of the fountain to be his height you hopped avoiding a strip of muddy water around the edge of the fountain making James step closer to ensure you didn’t slip and fall.

“Oh really, then what does my coat mean then past stopping your shivering?”

“I wasn’t shivering and putting your coat on someone is like marking a tree.”

“Oh,” he chuckled out, “I did not mark you, I am not a dog,”

“No but in a world of dogs you have a feisty growl.” Making him chuckle again and roll his eyes, “Just for that you’re taking me on a date.”

“Am I now?” He asked unable to take the humor out of his tone even with his heart pounding taking in the sight of you in the misty day partly coated in reflective lights from the streetlamps lighting the fountain path when you came to a stop halting him as well. “What gives you that idea?”

In a pinch you shifted his coat around you with a raised eyebrow making him swallow dryly at your finger tapping his chest, “You marked me, intended or not, to the whole group of guys you growled, so now you have to pay for it. Burger and a shake, on you, proper date. Not sure how we’ll work out the picking me up from home part, and there will be a set time to get me back and all the frills.”

“Frills?” He asked in a chuckle, “What frills?”

“I don’t know, you’re the one who’s dated,”

His head tilted, “I courted, not dated, it’s different. We weren’t allowed alone till our marriage. Even after there were chaperones. No frills.”

“Well you’ll think of some frills.” Making him chuckle and turn to glance at a group of whistling guys making his brows furrow, “See, growl. Keep it up and I’ll demand two.”

His head turned again and without noticing you had moved closer, it was only the giant waft of green apple mingled natural alluring scents from you that made his head turn wondering what had gained your spike in hormones. Though a grip on the front of his vest his eyes clamped shut and ever so subtly his head shifted in the awkward plant of your lips on his. Another whistle, this time from an officer warning you both from afar to move it along broke up the moment and on his numb legs he strolled along with you after your turn and trot to the end of the fountain to hop down barely to his shoulder again.

Once at the door to the truck he opened for you only to tap a finger under your chin tilting your head back stealing another kiss your eyes shut through and his opened with a throaty grumble at a second whistle. “I hear ya, bub,” he said grabbing your hips to lift you into the truck he climbed into in your sheepish slide to the middle.

“You’ve got lipstick,” his eyes met yours and his hand rose to swipe a smudge off your face around your mouth with his eyes locked on yours.

“Figured as much, pesky but admirable adornment.” His hand moved to the rear view mirror he used to wipe his lips off then turned to see back again and fired up the truck in the start of the drive home. Questions of class broke the silence and nearly the full way home anything but the top of your kiss and demand of a date was spoken about until the final turn before your driveway when he said, “Spud’s theater is showing Wizard of Oz on Saturday, have you seen it?”

“No. Read the book though.” You replied even through your shock at believing he would just pretend like nothing was said.

“I didn’t know there was a book. We can go for the date then if you like?” At the end of the driveway he parked feeling your eyes on him and cut off the headlights looking at you in the dimly lit truck. In a scoot closer to you his fingers eased along your jaw, “I’m crazy about you, and demand or no demand we can still see the film. You deserve a night on the town,” after a deep exhale in his thumb stroking your cheek he said in his shifting closer, “And I was growling.” At your mild smirk he closed the distance cupping your cheek as his lips pressed to your lower lip in a silent guiding action, that when the peck ended your parting lips had him back again in a slow stream of pecks.

Just as suddenly as his offer had come the kiss had ended and he wiped around your lips again and hastily wiped his firing up the engine again only to loop his arm around you in the bounce of the truck when Venom landed in the bed of the truck. Crouching lowly peering into the back window he hissed, “Hello Sister.”

Turned around in James’ arm loosening you flashed him a wave, “Hey Venom,”

Eddie’s face popped out and he said, “Thought you might have needed a push or something for stopping here so long.”

James, “Did you know there’s a Wizard of Oz book?”

Eddie nodded, “Ya, I also know she had nightmares for a week after reading about how the Witch of the West died.”

James, “Perhaps we should pick a different movie,”

Eddie, “Movie?” Venom slowly retracted leaving Eddie in his trousers and loose shirt and vest, “You mean the one with that Judy girl?”

James shrugged, “Thought she might like it for a date.”

Eddie, “Finally! Who asked who?” His eyes looked over you both, “Oh come on now, whole pot on this.”

James, “She demanded it.”

Eddie laughed, “Knew it! Oh! Drinks on me next night out.” Making James roll his eyes and turn forward missing Eddie’s wink at you and his asking, “How was class?”

The conversation carried on inside until Eddie insisted on you all going to get Victor from the mill, outside which Eddie hopped up in the bed shouting, “Guess who has a date this Saturday.”

Victor smiled, “No?! Who?!”

The guys split in half debating if you or James had asked first making you mutter, “We need to move if this is a full town show.”

James chuckled easing his arm around your back sliding you back to his side draping his arms around your sides humming lowly, “Small towns are everywhere. It’ll pass. Better small towns than big.” Stealing a tender kiss on your cheek making you giggle lowly.

Victor shouted along with the others hearing you demanded a date while Eddie victoriously chuckled that he had won the pool in the spreading gossiping group of guys spreading to their trucks while Victor slid into the truck with a smirk. “So, Saturday? Whatcha doing?”

James said, “Spud’s,”

Victor, “Ah, yes the one with that girl and her dog. Nice choice.” He said with a wink to you, “Good to see you wrangled him into it.” Trying not to focus his gaze on the clearly worn lipstick you were donning hinting that you had worn it down in hopefully a kiss or two to silence the moping from not being able to find his own way to demand a date of his own. Dinner came rowdier than ever at the planning of a dinner for when you were to sit for your exams followed by another to celebrate your graduation coming up.

Alone post bath you sat on the end of your bed finishing the braid on your hair thanks to the hair creams now all to your shoulder blades and was cut evenly with a trip to the town barber while the beautician was closed for the owner’s honeymoon. Though unable to sleep you slipped outside and climbed up onto the roof to peer up at the stars trying not to worry about what you had caused and risked by demanding a date with James. The scent of cocoa turned your head and up onto the roof James climbed bringing two cups and a pair of sandwiches, one of each he passed to you, “You didn’t eat much of dessert. I know you’re hungry.” The coat on his shoulder slung around your back when he sat beside you. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Your eyes met his with lips parted, “I’m not scared of you.”

With half a smirk he replied, “You are, and it’s perfectly right for you to be.”

“Why would I be scared of you?”

“Not so much of me, but dating. I am crazy about you, always have been. Even since Victor kicked that door. Couldn’t help it.” Wetting his lips his eyes scanned over your face in the fidget of your fingers around your cup, “What I mean is, clearly I’m older, I’ve been married, had a family, lost my family, and I know when we were outside that brothel, I’m not like those men.”

“I know,”

“Still, I have to say it. There is no expectation of anything from you. I mean, when I grew up it was the way to wait on anything more than a stolen kiss or two. Well I was never good at stealing moments, had to wait for a second kiss from Rose till after our wedding. Since then, I tried to have purely, physical relationships only they never sat well with me. And I would never treat you as some piece of property or conquest as many men now see women. That is, if you would wish for me to kiss you still it would not go farther than that. No roaming hands or demands of any forced affection. I give you my word on that.”

Uncertainly you whispered, “You wouldn’t-,”

“I am impossibly attracted to you, in your confidence and comfort more so. Being with someone, intimately, it is an extremely powerful decision. If we did chose to in the future I would ensure you were well cared for and protected, but it would never be until you were certain. So much was stolen from you, so young you were made to feel unsafe and all of us would never wish you to feel that again. The war took your teen years, all those awkward, terrible, moments you wished you could forget, all the romantic fumbles with those your own age while still in your phase of innocence as a child until you hit the age of legality. I am older, so much older, but I want you to know, I will never push you into anything physical. As patient as you are comfortable with.”

“So, does that mean you’re expecting more than two dates?”

Leaning in at the playful glint in your eyes he smirked humming, “Two dates, then we’re an item.”

The gentle peck ended and you teased, “So much for not forcing things,”

Smirking in a low chuckle he hummed back, “I distinctly remember you demanding two dates,”

“You marked me first, several times.”

Again he stole another kiss, “And I’ll mark you again, after our second date, by boasting to each and every-,”

You rolled your eyes and he chuckled in your first sip of your cocoa, “You and Victor,”

“We brag senselessly of the woman in our lives. Rightfully so. Not everyone gets to have a Battle Bunny in their lives.”

In your scoffing giggle he took a bite of his sandwich as you had before you mumbled, “I still don’t know where they got the tail and ears from.”

James chuckled again, “To add a little bit of fiction to your persona. Squishy is unbelievable, you needed a mask as well. Got a letter from the lads, first official issues are on sale Monday, next class you have after we stop by the office to sign the papers to be partial owners of Venom and Battle Bunny comics. Guys have sent out demo issues and people love them. Canada loves them.”

“What about Wolverine and Kitty?”

James chuckled again, “Too gruff without Bunny and Squishy.” Making you giggle again. “So tiny and impossible to keep from loving even an alien fell hard.”

Snacks finished and with a helping hand from him you were on your balcony again and following him into your room when he saw your fire had gone down. And a pat of your hand had the nearly pouting giant teddy bear eased into the covers with you gladly to fold around you as you asked, “Is it the animal heads in your room why you can’t sleep?”

Lowly he chuckled and replied, “It doesn’t smell like you.” Folding his arms more around your middle bringing your back flat against his chest.

“By now most of the house must smell like me.”

“I’ve been stealing your pillow from the library,” making you giggle again at his head burrowing into the back of yours, “You can send me away when you want.”

“I can throw you from the house when I want too,” Making him smirk at your hand folding around his bringing it closer to your chin, “I don’t want to hurt you. I have my metal leeching, no telling what would happen. I’ve read books saying you can lose yourself.”

A bit more his hand molded around yours, “I happen to be quite resilient. And impossibly patient, that is part of why said I would wait until it was your choice, when you were relaxed and ready.” After a moment he purred teasingly, “What sort of book did you read that in?”

“Go to sleep.”

After a deep chuckle he replied, “Good night, Darling.”

.

A midnight roll over and groggily James pulled your body against his chest gladly mingling his legs with yours, eyes closing at the press of his chin to the top of your head smoothing his hands across your back to your content sigh. Only to feed the fire in a delirious bathroom trip for you James left the bed, but was back again and smirking at your tired flop and wiggle to lay across his chest. A tiny tug later and your back was covered up to your chin and his arms mirrored yours easing around one another as much as possible until morning. Heavy feet landing on the bed had your fists clenching on his shirt, and in the extension of his claws between your knuckles metal blades shot out making the agitated and momentarily silver eyed man groan out in pain.

A sudden release of your grip had them easing back in and his arms eased back allowing you upright to sit back on your knees with tears in your eyes looking at the blood on your knuckles. Behind you Victor smoothed his arms across your back, “I’m sorry Pipsqueak.” He looked to James and watched his brother lifting his shirt saying, “See, Jimmy’s fine.”

Reaching out James’ hand rested on yours to smooth over his side, “See, all healed.”

Barely above a whisper you replied, “But-,”

Making him shake his head and sit up cradling your hand he kissed the knuckles on he then lowered guiding your fist to form making you wince at the blades easing out mirroring his claws extending. In a scoop you were on his lap and a warm kiss was left on your cheek with his free hand cradling the other as his fist still overlapped yours. “No buts. You were scared. I had a defensive reaction and you mirrored it. I’m healed, next time I’ll check your hands before sending out my claws.”

Victor leaned in kissing your forehead, “I’m sorry, just thought you might want some pancakes. To celebrate?”

“I celebrate by stabbing-,”

Victor waved his hand, “Oh, who hasn’t stabbed Jimmy.”

James couldn’t help but chuckle, “He has more than a few times, even bit me in his sleep more than once.”

“But-,”

Again he leaned in and stole a firm kiss on your lips then hummed after a peck of his lips onto the tip of your nose, “You were scared. It happens. I’m not mad, if you’ll feel better you can push Vic off the bed.”

Victor rumbled, “Off the roof if that would help more.”

You rolled your eyes and against James’ chest you were curled up, “You know, I like your claws better,” in a tilt of your head you glanced up at him and he nodded kissing your nose again, “Smoother than being stabbed with our bone claws. Hurts less in the stab and retraction.”

Victor, “I am a bit jealous.” Making you roll your eyes as he added, “His claws have knots on them, downright painful.” His smirk came out again and he purred, “Pancakes?”

Unable to help it you grinned through James’ wiping his blood off your knuckles and replied, “Pancakes.” Again James stole a kiss on your cheek and lifted you by a hold on your legs carrying you to the edge of the bed where he set you down. Using one of his hands to help you straighten the skirt on your nightgown Victor covered with your robe he brought over as you slid your feet in the moccasin slippers waiting at the side of your bed. Breakfast soon bled into a hurried readying to get you and Eddie off to work while the guys would have their own shift in the mill as well, all no doubt readying to get the full day of everyone asking questions.

The parting peck on your cheek was more than enough to start the girls up inside to ask for all the details of your upcoming date the day after next with Dot up first stealing a moment to ask, “I just knew it, so, I am curious, how do you see this going?”

Her wide smile made you chuckle weakly to yourself and reply, “The movie sounds good, if it’s any close to the book.”

Dot rolled her eyes and her cousin came over to say, “She means with James.” Your eyes shifted between them as you tilted your head to loosen your ponytail from its place on your collar, “He’s what, late 30’s maybe? How long do you think it might take?”

Dot’s brows inched up and she added softer in the passing of another diner on the other side of the counter, “For a ring?”

“Um,” hastily you wet your lips and you stole a glance at the door waving to a leaving diner who had said goodbye to you three, looking back again you said, “I don’t know, you’d have to ask him.”

They rolled their eyes and the cousin said, “Ask him and he’ll give a vague answer. How long have you known him again?”

“We met, four years ago? But it was nearly another year before our troops ran into one another. So, roughly three years?”

The pair grinned at you and Dot said giddily, “Shouldn’t be long then. Three years to wait for a date, no telling how impatient he’ll be to get a family started.”

“I doubt he would try to-,”

The pair shook their heads patting your joined hands on the band of your apron and said, “No, no, that’s not what we meant.”

Dot, “I doubt he would ever push babies on so soon.”

Her cousin grinned wider saying, “The wedding however, no doubt he’ll be carving that in stone quick as can be.” Giggling in her path around you to add coffee to the cup of the customer in her area while you looked to Dot then went to answer your own call for a check.

*

“Hey Jimmy, so, how soon should we be fixing up the old church?”

James chuckled guiding the next log into place to help with its scraping as another man asked in joining him and Victor on the log with scraper in hand, “I mean, come on, she’s what, late teens?”

Victor replied, “20, your point?”

The man sent a playful scoff his way, “My point, gorgeous young girl, you planning on holing her up all day at home till the babies come in droves? I know my Lina loves having her at the diner.”

James started to scrape with the others saying, “Jaqi is going to school.”

Victor nodded, “No doubt off to one of the best schools. Babies can wait.”

The first man said, “Ah, so you’re letting her chase that path then?”

James smirked replying, “If you knew her better you’d know there’s no letting her do anything. And even if she needed my permission I’d be full steam ahead ready to move where she needs to follow her dreams academically.”

“Not many men would say that.”

James chuckled saying, “You think she’s stunning when she smiles, that’s nothing to when she rambles on passionately about things that even go over my head. Reads like she breathes and could put so called masters of subjects to shame, and trust me, nothing more appealing than being the arm candy for a change.” Making the men around him chuckle, “Either way, I’m still deciding on the bands, so no need to start mopping yet.”

Chuckles and jeers filled the corner of the mill and another man said, “Ooh, not even a date yet and he’s picking rings.”

Victor smirked saying, “He already has the ring, just needs the wedding band.” Stirring up more jeers and chuckles even making the brothers laugh at the supportive men in town all eager to see the former grump off to marital bliss.

*

Victor in a lean across the counter to kiss your forehead asked, “How’d your day go?”

Propping your arms on the counter you replied, “Well apparently by breakfast no one would be shocked to see a ring on a certain finger.”

Victor snorted trying to hold back his laugh and rumbled back, “Well that’s good, because we’ve heard rumbles the town is eager to get the church ready.”

In a shrug you replied, “Why even bother with the date, just jump right into the gown, which I would not be surprised to have an entire parade of trucks bringing the latest designs-,” making him laugh again hanging his head for a moment, “Either that or the girls will shut this place down and drag me to the city to find one.”

Victor, “We all just love you. Besides, Jimmy’s at Spuds now, heard they were saving your tickets just in case too many people wanted to tag along.”

“I’m surprised there’ll be any seats left at this rate.”

He rolled his eyes and said, “Least they’ll be distracted, you can sit in the back, or front so you can’t see anyone else, and burgers after if we have to we’ll shut the diner down for you.”

A jingling bell sounded and your eyes turned in the sounding diner with a spreading grin walking around the counter at James entering to claim your usual booth while you collected your tips. The usual orders went to your seats and at his side you sat down trying to keep from blushing as the conversation remained rather vague on how the town had been acting until you were in the truck on your way home again.

To calm you down another round of fishing was called for and bled into a giggle filled dinner as joking plans were tossed up in front of you and subtle cues were taken on how welcoming you might be to possible options on ceremonies. And even Eddie had brought up possible wedding bands making the brothers smirk at the idea of the traditional secretive engagement bands of youths, simple tied ribbons. It was a perfect idea to James as he really just needed the wedding bands to design fitting the ring he had inherited from his mother. She never wore it feeling it was too dark of a stone for her tastes and the cut was altogether ridiculous to her but he hoped you might like it and be proud to wear the unique ring as long he paired it with an equally as special band.

For weeks of his sneaking to join you by the time James had come back to bed after a bath you were giving his bed a curious bounce test making him smirk watching your loose curls sway and shift as you settled on your knees again. Lowly he rumbled, “Does it pass the test?”

Looking up at him his smirk deepened in a ruffle of the towel in his hair he then passed you his brush at your reach for it. “Bit stiff, but it might be from neglect,” making him chuckle at your easy taming of his hair, after which he turned to pull you under the covers against the pillows in the fire warmed room. Softly you giggled and said, “But I think the wolf in the corner is a bit much.”

Chuckling lowly he said, “Easily moved.” Stroking your cheek then melted into your gentle kiss you both nestled into the pillows afterwards widening his grin at your settling with his arm as your pillow trying not to react to your stolen brush of fingers across the hair on his chest tapering down his abdomen. His head nuzzled against yours and lowly he murmured sweet sentiments to you long after you’d fallen asleep only to claim a sleepy good morning kiss. Slowly the kiss deepened and his hands clenched into the sheets to keep from pushing you further at the spine tingling rush he felt at your fingers trailing over his back and into his hair. A muffled hum from you came in response to his stolen mumble of your name, “Jaq-,”

“Mmm?”

Again his eyes rolled and shut again when your lips met his again and firmly his hand rested above your hip folded around your side in what was intended to be used to inch you away only increasing his urge to bring you closer to him and hike your leg up around him when he rolled over you to take charge. Yet he held back and broke the kiss, “We’ll be late-,”

On your back his eyes trailed over your face as you said, “But it’s Saturday.”

For a moment his eyes flinched away then landed on your face again and he murmured, “Vic works today.”

With a nod you nipped at your lip and at your eyes looked over his face as he repeated, “Vic works.” Once again the distance was closed and his lips found yours in a glide of his hand across your cheek to tangle in your hair. The sensation making him smirk imagining it to your waist again as it was when you had first met. Again his lips left yours and softly you relished the break for air in the stroke of his hand from your scalp through the end of your curls with an admiring gaze following his hair, “I can’t wait for you to have that same waist length braid packed with these unruly curls of yours.” Awkwardly you grinned in a creeping blush, leaning in he sweetly kissed your cheeks and murmured, “Unless you prefer it short.”

You shook your head and replied, “I miss my long hair, vain as you are about yours, I can admit I almost cried having to lose it all, and Eddie certainly did cutting it off.”

James smirked leaning in to kiss your lips again, “Be as vain as you like about your hair, because Darling, you don’t have a vain bone in your body. We’ll be quite the pair then.”

You rolled your eyes and after another stolen kiss he pulled back at the grumble of your stomach and said, “Breakfast first, maybe we can beat Victor then I can take you and Eddie on a hike if you like?”


	12. First Date - Cat's Out of the Bag - College/Brothel Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this one's heating up in the romantic category. Continuation of First date, discovered truths to secret pasts.  
> Mild Masturbation and Oral.

“How do you not know you can talk to trees and animals?”

James rolled his eyes at your awkward clamber over a boulder Eddie caught you on your slide down chuckling at James’ stating, “It’s not a language, per se, more feelings.”

Eddie, “A nonverbal language to commune with nature.” James smirked at your hip bump against his thigh, “I suppose it would help with the centuries old mountain man lifestyle.”

“So what about the moose? No luck there?”

James scoffed, “Not even we can find luck with them.”

In a giggle you said, “Maybe some more practice-,”

Scoffing back he replied, “Not a chance.” Making you giggle again.

The rest of the day went well, passing the time by admiring more of your new home in another cool day before the sudden slap of winter and the lower the sun sank somehow you were nervous even with a parting kiss from James when you both readied for your date. Fresh in a blue pinstriped suit you noticed James’ hurry out to get into the truck to drive off only making Victor call out, “He’s picking you up, Pipsqueak.”

Unable to help it you rolled your eyes in a smirk brushing your layered black skirt down sure not to catch your nails on the royal blue beaded floral design across it with white leaves and stems. A white belt was around your middle cinching your waist under the blue button accented short sleeved top to your dress with a scoop neck. Heels were next to add over your sheer stockings and with your bag in hand you made your way down brushing your hair behind your ear. Eyes kept low until you reached the final step where Victor’s whistle had you looking at a flash of his capturing you in a picture spreading your grin as he glanced at the door rumbling, “Now, to drag this young man in to question him.”

Giggling to yourself you rolled your eyes and Eddie told you mentally, _“These two are going all out it seems.”_ Watching Victor stroll to the door in his move to fetch your jacket.

Into the door leaving the truck running he came up the porch and you looked away mid giggle at Victor’s mini interrogation making the brothers laugh before you were nestled into his side for the pre date picture. Adoringly after Eddie helped you into your jacket James took your hand guiding you to the door of the truck he helped you up onto the seat and slid in after you closing the door with a stolen glance at you before starting the drive off to Spud’s. “All the frills?” you asked making him chuckle and glance at you.

“All the frills.” He hummed back.

.

“Why do you look like you haven’t seen a picture before?” Your eyes met his and his lips parted, “You haven’t?”

“Just snuck in once or twice, got caught though. Never a full film.”

You shook your head and his arm extended to lean you against his side while in line for snacks, “When there’s new pictures we can go to those too, and if you like this one we can bring Vic and Eddie tomorrow if you like.”

“I think Eddie would like it, he borrowed my book, read it a few times himself then the girls passed it around.” In a look over him you asked, “Have you had dogs before?”

With a smirk he replied, “Yes, had one before we left, the old fluffy grey one in the pictures at the diner, went blind before the war, the vet took him when we left, said he had a good few final years in the office with him.” Teasingly he hummed back, “Did you want a dog?”

“Don’t know, I mean what would it do while we’re at work, or I’m at school?”

His smirk deepened, “Just think on it.”

Straight to the middle of the theater you went in the moderate group of people, anxiously you crossed your legs leaning on the armrest between you and James with the popcorn on your lap allowing his arm to drape around your back. Preview and black and white news reels ran before the credits played. From the opening scenes with the opening song onto the giggle inducing tornado scene and Munchkin Land that led to a hushed mental conversation on your nightmare on the Witch of the West dying he settled a bit more against your side hoping it wasn’t too gruesome of a death for the supposedly light hearted film.

Giggles bled on through the following scenes introducing the Scarecrow, the arguing apple trees bridging into the comment inducing entrance of the Tin Man having your mind slip back to your words to Steve’s lady friend. Between stolen pieces of popcorn your free hand laid across your lap folding into his hand on the arm circling you deepening his grin as you giggled and tried to think of what that giant bird could be wandering around the back of his scenes.

“What is that?” he asked in the next scene in the Witch’s lair.

“I think that’s one of her flying monkeys,”

“Ah, right, not sure how I missed that,” he teased back making you lean in and steal a peck on his cheek.

The Horse of a Different Color was mingled in the discussion on the obviously same character playing the doorman, carriage driver and guard outside the Wizard’s office. The breaking of a flower pot by the Tin Man had him mumbling, “Oh that’s gratitude, bring you in, fix you up and now you break their things for a musical number.”

“The Lion just dove out a window, even better.” Making you giggle to yourself.

“Oh look, a butterfly net to capture a witch. Where did the Scarecrow get that gun?”

“Ok, now I get the flying monkey part,” he mumbled as the army took off after the group.

From the mission the Wizard sent them on and back to the Witch’s lair his lips parted seeing the melting Witch easily scary for children, no doubt more so on the page. Broom in hand the Wizard’s hall had laughs growing at the reveal by Toto of the man behind his curtain branching into the gifting of tokens granting their requests ending with Dorothy waking up again back in her home in Kansas.

Hand in hand mingling with the others commenting on the film you made your way back out to the street and strolled back to the truck to make the short drive over to the diner. Straight to the small curved booth you settled into and gave your orders. Chatter around you remained as oblivious to your date as they could muster making you both grin wider and he delved into a possible list of things you could do for your second date.

The return home had desserts out and with the radio switched on a stolen bout of dancing was taken in the firelight for you all with ample pictures taken. And when you watched James head off to change for bed at your yawn a tight hug stolen on Victor had him smiling as he returned the tight embrace. “I love you,” you murmured and he chuckled lowly.

Rumbling back, “Love you too, Pipsqueak. Get some sleep.” Pressing a kiss to your forehead as you stepped back heading off to bed yourself.

Washed up and into a comfy nightgown you went back to bed and stretched out against James’ side after his being found there already. Warm lingering kisses ended with a cuddle closer to drift off to sleep. A lazy rainy Sunday in bed and in front of the fire dozing off to stories on the radio in a cuddling pile down in the living room on a spare mattress with pillows and blankets faded into another day of schooling and work.

Waiting for you to get out of class James browsed through town stopping in a jewelry shop in which he was glad to have the eager staff aiding in the design of two rings he would pick up later. One of which measured by the adorable bit of string knotted with a bow to size your finger stolen in your sleep, while his was a different style then most men would tolerate. He still couldn’t help but adore the matching style of rings to wear however long as possible. A glimpse of a second gift caught his eye halting him in his tracks. Rectangular cut a deep purple stone sat with a diagonal bow of tiny diamonds made to look like a tiny package he couldn’t help but buy.

It’d been two hours nearly when he had finalized the designs and orders and exited the shop with box hidden in his pocket and returned in time to warm up the truck for you only feeling his nerves creep up as for how to give it to you. But into the chilly breeze you walked visibly agitated only to smile when you saw James stepping out of the truck to help you in his door and slide in after you. His nerves were evident but all the same when Eddie had come into sights at the studio where the men from your troop gave you tight hugs greeting you fondly before showing you the comic issues already having been sent out with more to come out soon. Smiling wildly you explored all you could and gladly signed the papers to become partial owner with Eddie and the duo who had designed them. By Friday huge shipments would be going out everywhere in Canada and surely would be a huge hit if all went well.

At the door however in helping with your coat the cold chain around your neck added in the warm blanketing coat had your eyes lowering and head turning after to say, “You didn’t.”

James smirked helping to button your coat when your arms slid through the sleeves, “I have no clue what you mean.” Your brow inched up and he leaned in to kiss you sweetly and hummed, “I’m your guy, I can dote on you all I like.” In your narrowed gaze he kissed the tip of your nose, “And there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

“Just wait till I have a car, then two can play this game.”

James smirked, “Look forward to it.”

At home again the gift was shown off and up to your room you went as the guys grouped up to share with Victor about the comics. With brows furrowed and cross legged on your bed you gave a first try to start typing up a possible drafted essay from the list of possible college admission essay topics. Before long James was in to relight your fire and lounge beside you reading your essay at your request. Setting the pages and typewriter aside a nap was called for and across his chest you curled to get as long to sleep before work the following day where you no doubt would get ample comments on your necklace.

Which surely you did, the size of the stones alone had them more certain than ever a ring would be quick to follow. And the week to follow would be your final at school and most trying week in your course. Patience was wearing thin and after an agitated muttering walk off the dock into the cold lake the brothers grouped up whispering about how to calm you down after your calming swim only to tug you into another cuddling pile to daydream about your next step.

.

Shaking your hands you stole a moment to calm yourself in the washroom then went to take your seat while the trio of men milled anxiously about town. It would be another week until you got your results and still the party waiting for you back at the diner had you smiling brightly and giggling in the jumble of hugs and chatter from your new friends. More and more the word home kept echoing in your mind everywhere you looked and open mouthed you joined Eddie outside in the first sight of snow falling from the grey sky. Lips parted you peered upwards engulfed by arms wrapping around you sharing just how much snow everyone had guessed to be getting in this late start to winter soon echoed through the crowds joining you then leading you back in again.

Green farther than could be guessed now was swapped with white and after a squeak inducing letter was found in the stack of mail the men grouped around and as you nipped at your lip you passed the letter to Victor and snuggled up to Eddie’s side. Smiling wider he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside lighting up his eyes, and he read, “Perfect scores.” Turning the page he joined in the group hug before you looked at the dates for college admission exams.

Another party after the receiving of your diploma fully photographed by Victor led to another day of stunning exams where you again were one of the few females present earning less than supportive glances from the men administering the exams. Asleep for the full ride home you laid across the seat using James’ thigh as a pillow fully exhausted after the hours of testing. All the way home you slept and were carried up and tucked into bed where he laid out behind you hoping for the best, knowing you had given all you could to the point you hadn’t been able to sleep the night before.

.

Waiting would now be the hard part, waiting to get the results in the mail while planning your first Christmas with Erik and Edie. It wouldn’t be truly a religious holiday but merely a chance to be together as a family for their stay in the cabin on a weekend off. Their rooms were already chosen even half a month away the brothers had already joined you and Eddie in planning out which room would have the tree and gladly old boxes of decorations were brought down to asses what could be used and which needed replacing.

Warmly in trousers tucked into your new boots and a warm coat over thick sweater and scarf you giggled your way out to the truck only to pause in your move to send the metal shingle panel pulled from the garage at the first sight of snow you usually used to plow the drive when you saw a snow chained truck. Out of which three men in suits exited and stepped through the ankle deep snow making you wet your lips as James folded his hand around yours at their serious demeanor instantly causing your stomachs to clench.

“Miss Pear, Mister Pear, I was hoping I might be able to have a word with you both?”

Victor rumbled in his turn around, “I’ll make us some coffee,” he glanced at you, “And cocoa.” Leading the way into the house from the front porch with James following you and Eddie inside, mentally trying to assess why these three men had arrived here unannounced.

Once inside you sat down across from the trio in the living room, settling into the loveseat across from their couch with Eddie’s arm resting on your leg to keep himself and you calm. “Now, there is no easy way to bring this up so I won’t beat around the bush. It has come to our attention that the pair of you are not who you say you are. All of your documents seemed to appear just before Eddie’s being drafted and you don’t exist before then, no hospital records, no school records, tax records, etcetera. Care to explain that? Because at inquiries of one Peggy Carter in the States we have found some damning evidence that a Jaqiearae Rogers is considered missing by certain branches of the US Government and an Eddie Brock wanted for draft flight. With a little digging pictures have been located confirming suspicions.”

Lowly you mumbled, “Peggy Carter?” Trying to place the name.

By then Victor had returned setting the tray of coffee down while James finally lowered into the seat on your right when Victor sat on Eddie’s left once you had your mug in front of you. “The both of you have served honorably, with distinction and were awarded as such, we would hate for some misunderstanding to blacken that history. Miss Carter has stirred up quite a storm over this to the point of her near dismissal, all to do with the search for the missing younger sister of her friend Captain America. I am certain this is all very simple to explain, which is why this matter once discovered was brought to you instead of the press pages at your being drug to the courthouse.”

Anxiously you wet your lips and said, “It’s my fault.”

Eddie, “You didn’t do anything.” The men narrowed their eyes a moment focusing on the details you were about to share hoping to find any mistruths or lies.

Shaking your head the man said, “Miss Bunny?”

And you continued, “I’m from Brooklyn. New York. My dad died when I was a kid, my mom died when I was twelve, my older brother Steve, he didn’t like my dad. I sort of have doubts we have different fathers, but mom and Steve never said. Well, he didn’t like me because I looked like dad, and he wanted nothing more than to go off to war and fight with his best friend. He wasn’t around much, and I needed someone to play my brother to get a teacher off my back for some assignment requiring a meet the parents thing,”

The men nodded as if the story so far had matched what they knew already, “So I hired Eddie, he’d always kept an eye out, didn’t live far. Made sure I ate and got inside the house, see, Steve had the keys, so Eddie’d get me in every day. Eventually I got into a good high school, really good one, but Steve I guess had found somewhere to let him enlist finally and had just taken off without even a note, so the Brocks took me in.”

You wet your lips, “Mom was a nurse, died of TB she got in the ward she worked in, I never wanted to be one. I knew what it did to her, I was so scared, and when Eddie heard that because I was an orphan I would be warded to a hospital to be a nurse he thought Canada might be safe for me. He never wanted to skip draft, it’s my fault, because he got drafted and I ended up a nurse anyways.”

The man smirked after a pleased hum at the coffee he sipped on, “Just as I said, a simple explanation. Now, a simple solution. Mr Abrahams here is our legal head, who has King George’s authority to present these papers to you in cooperation with President Truman.”

Your lips parted seeing the pages the lawyer offered you, “These will be the records of your approval for dual citizenship for Canada, and of your name changes along with custodial papers back dated so legally Eddie is your brother. Complete with new birth certificates and social security cards from the States with your new names. New passports, are here,” he added setting them down, “nothing in the details have been changed except for the fact these are authentic, we will be needing your old ones.”

Signatures were issued on each document and the third man was revealed to be the official witness and notary complete with back dateable stamp. Widely the man grinned as you asked, “That’s it?”

The man nodded, “That’s it. All of this will be redacted of course, buried in files for your protection, and all of your brother’s property is being held for you, when you are ready you can collect it, the sum of his bank account has already been transferred to your name. Also the trust account your father had set up has been shifted to a trust to pay for your schooling, the information is included in the packet, should cover a hefty sum of courses to ease your path. We do understand your reasoning, you had a tough go of it and no one blames you for being afraid. And to be honest, we love your comics a whole hell of a lot better than that Captain’s any day.” Making you both chuckle and the man added with a passing of pamphlets to you, “Oh, it is also my pleasure to share that these schools have graciously offered to give you guided tours in hopes of wooing you to their classes.”

“But, I haven’t even gotten my scores back yet.”

He swatted his hand at the air, “Oh, Ma’am, schools get wind early of those that will leave a mark. Plus, along with those President Truman has invited you out to a luncheon at the White House, guest list is always months in advance and should fit in nicely with your school tour stops in the spring. He can’t wait to meet the pair of you, as well as your friends, who are invited as well.”

Making the brothers smirk at the envelopes being set down on the table with your other papers as Eddie handed over your fake papers. “I do have to ask, that Peggy,”

The man shook his head, “Nothing to worry about miss Bunny, she has been talked to. Her main focus was to discover the location of Steve Rogers’ sister, as he seemed to be told you was dead shortly before his death.”

“Right, and she won’t be able to find these files?”

“She could find them, but there won’t be anything on them worth finding. Not even the name you changed yours to.”

Niceties were shared and in the downing of their coffees the group nodded their heads to you and added their hats again on their way out to their truck. All stepping back into the snow to head back to the airport while you all looked over everything and the brothers rushed to get maps to plan the best route to see all the best schools for your browsing leisure. It would be months off but all the same the plan would be made and expanded upon in time as you did your own research into the schools that you would visit to see which might give you the best chances to grow.

.

Puzzled beyond belief you listened in passes between helping your two tables and the bar while the pair of waitresses also on duty with you chatted and giggled about a pair of guys who had moved from their meals to the pool hall half still glancing at the ladies. Flirtations had been passed back and forth once it had been established you were taken. From nights in James’ arms and sporadic dates whenever possible between snow flurries the odd building allure of the man you were bonded to the subject of crossing another marker in your maturing relationship had entered your mind again. Eddie had tried to explain what he felt that had drawn him to join the others in the brothel but it all came out jumbled and you excused the flabbergasted guy from questioning.

Eddie was off to a friend’s house and with your bag in hand you trotted our into the thin layer of snow building that had signaled the diner to say it would be closed at the expected storm blowing in locking you up for a few days until it blew past. Drawing your coat closer around yourself in a means to stretch your arms partially engulfed by the deep pockets at your misplaced gloves left at home somewhere that morning peering up at he sky. A familiar engine idled in front of you and with a smirk you walked to the door Victor opened and hopped out so you could climb in. Behind you he climbed back in and closed the door shifting gears asking, “Everything alright Pipsqueak?”

Aloofly you asked, “What’s the allure of a brothel?”

That had his head turn to look you over, “What brought that up? Somebody say something about you?”

Shaking your head as you undid the clip holding your hair up that had been pinching you for the past hour you replied, “Some guys came in and the girls were talking about them. You know, who would be the best and all that.”

“Ah, well. Brothels are more for the physical release than an emotional aspect of sex.” He glanced at you again seeing you looking at him while smoothing your fingers over the back of your scalp. “Sex isn’t just a put it in and let the guy go to town till he finishes. There’s a whole awkward wrestling match in finding out what you like, how to touch, how to be touched, same with kissing, how, when and where. Because guys just assume they can get hard and just pop it in but the woman has to be ready and relaxed, and I don’t mean this as another wait for marriage thing but.” Hastily he wet his lips to find the proper wording, “When a woman gets aroused her muscles relax and she gets wet.”

“Wet..” you mumbled flashing back to his clear reaction you had been having with James recently.

“Yes, their body makes its own lubrication easing, because there are some guys able to beat someone to death with their Johnson, how big it is, and so nature helps to prepare the woman for it.” At your raised brow at him he said, “We’re not that big we could do that, but the point stands it’s a significant amount the body has to relax. Just like having a baby, it’s all built to work out, it just takes patience. Now, as far as brothels it’s all for the man’s pleasure and release. The ladies have their tricks to simulate their own enjoyment and get themselves able to perform but it isn’t the same as a healthy communicative trusting physical relationship from a couple standpoint. So for guys like me not ready for that whole slope again it acts as a release to help with stress, which is good especially in war time. Gets rid of the obvious baby aspect of sex as they’ve got their tricks and we’ve got the condoms now to help out with that and the rest of the guys don’t have to worry about learning how to get the ladies to finish as well.”

“The ladies to finish?”

He glanced at you again and nodded, “It’s not just making babies, it’s fun and incredibly pleasurable, especially for women, who could finish more than once if they’re up to it, where when the guy is done he stops being hard. It’s not worth worrying over for the time being you’ll get there eventually. Jimmy’s ready to settle down and loves taking it slow to ensure its time when it does happen.”

“What exactly is a condom? The guys said they had them in the war, shuffled them around at the brothel.”

“It’s like a glove, a rubber cover for your Johnson, keeps the mess contained. Protect you, the lady, and one of the best ways to show her respect in helping to protect her job by preventing unplanned pregnancies. The ladies there do relax more with a guy willing to wear them.”

“And it doesn’t feel different?”

“It does, you can get used to it though, you get the same result just takes a bit longer for some. It’s worth it if you actually care about the person, I mean they don’t call it the oldest profession for nothing. It’s one of the most intimate and natural things two people can do together. Best to show a bit of respect for the lady even if it’s just in a brothel.” He looked you over as you took in his words, “Doc set you up with more pills again?”

You nodded, “yup, didn’t think he’d be so comfortable with it.”

Victor chuckled lowly, “It gets cold, cold leads to snuggling which leads to more. Besides you were on them in the war best to keep your body on what it’s used to. It’s not a sin you know, no matter what they said when you were growing up. Perfectly natural to want to, or not want to. Everyone gets a choice.”

“I was raised catholic, there was no choice.”

Victor all but growled, “You have a choice.”

“Thank you, for being so candid.”

“Any time. It’s a tricky business growing up. I get it.”

“Only thing is I’m already supposedly full grown.” You sighed out.

Reaching over he patted your knee, “We’re never fully grown. Been around for so long and each decade it just grows clearer on that fact.”

With a smirk you asked, “James get stuck at the mill?”

“Ah, no, helping Miss Cran with her fend before the freeze so he should be amply frozen and gruff when he gets home. I was thinking pot roast, set it in the oven before I came by. Should help to bring it along sooner so you won’t have to cuddle up to his grumpiness for long.”

“Sounds good. I doubt he’ll be too grumpy.”

Victor chuckled, “Last time Miss Cran tried to help and broke his hand with the hammer.”

“I doubt she could now.”

Lowly he chuckled, “You never know even with our new metal bones she still whacks so damn hard she might dent the metal.” Making you giggle to yourself widening his smile. “Decide yet?” You glanced at him, “On school?”

With a sigh you said, “Well, Columbia is one of the best schools in America, Barnard is the closest I suppose. There aren’t many mixed schools.”

“And?”

“Well it’s not far from Brooklyn. Hour train ride I think. Eddie could be near his family again.”

Victor, “Plus we could see where you grew up and what sort of home we could get there.”

“I’d hate to make you all move-,”

In a momentary point at you he said, “Hey now, we’re family. Family can move and the land and house will always be here. You are going to school and we are going to be there for you. No guilt trips, no complaints, nothing of the sort from any of us on moving. Now once we get there we surely will have something to say on the neighbors or country but that’s to be expected, we did live in Montana once. But the last time we visited it was in the start of the big stock crash to find one of the neighbors kids.”

“No doubt they’ll have tons to say back.” Making him smirk in your failing task not to giggle at your own joke.

Dinner was well under way and lounging across the couch your head turned from the book you were reading in front of the warm fire when the front door opened and shaking off a secondary layer of snow from his coat he’d removed James trudged in closing the door behind him. In hanging up his jacket he continued to mutter to himself and Victor called out, “She dent your hand?”

Dropping his boots he removed next on the mat by the door he huffed out, “Nearly hit my elbow this time. The woman has some serious pent up aggression from somewhere. You’d think with all the scratch her kids pull in from their syrup farm she’d be happy in her retirement cabin.” Teaching down to undo his second pair of jeans he wiggles out of and hung on the rack by the door next to Victor’s drying pair.

Victor laughed saying, “Well pot roast is under way. Kick back and relax apparently Eddie’s out for a bit.”

A pucker from you broke through James’ confused scowl luring him like an eager puppy dog to the couch where he lifted your blanket laying out at your side firmly planting his lips on yours. Around the back of his shoulders your arms laid with the book closing in its lost place from the front of your focus. A subtle increase on the music playing from the radio in the kitchen blocked out the distractions for Victor from finishing dinner with a smile knowing you didn’t notice your favorite blackberry topped chocolate cake had been made and was cooling in the fridge finishing off there last of your canned blackberries. Strokes of fingers across your cheeks were mirrored by near hum inducing strokes of your fingers through the short beard and sideburns across his cheeks in a pull of your arms between your chests to ease a hold of him around his sides under the blanket melting his body around yours.

A sudden gust of cold however ended the kiss and nuzzling around you James cuddled closer to creep you warm while you glanced over to see Venom entering the home after shaking himself off freeing the last of the growing blizzard from himself in stepping inside.

Eddie huffed at Venom’s muttering retraction at not being able to play in the snow more on the way back to keep him hidden from the line of trucks leaving town and said, “Back..just in time.”

Victor said, “I’ll say, grub’s nearly done.”

Removing his boots and spare layers he said, “I’ll set the table.”

The warm trail of lips down the side of your neck stole the final few moments you had in your warm loving cocoon.

It had been building over the past couple months and across the bed you laid in your slip waiting for James to finish readying for bed. The process growing more difficult as his pupils dilated at the same growing natural scent of yours rising as it had around him for so long now more apparent than ever. You weren’t trying to draw him to you or force him to quicken things physically but your natural urges coming out the deeper you both fell it was harder not to follow up on those urges. A peek through the doorway found you grumbling with your legs pressed together tightly a few moments then your shift to sit up trying to relax yourself only to get out of bed and throw another log on the already burning fire to distract yourself.

Turned around you felt your slip falling around your thighs from its slight sway and in crossing the cold wood floor from the carpet by the fireplace to the one under the large bed. Stretching his legs out James kept his eyes on you trying not to show his reaction to seeing the bumps rising across your skin and clear hardened nipples from the cold just crying out to him to warm you up. Instantly he felt as if his skin was burning and a flash of your lotion coated legs that folded around the sides of his in an abrupt straddle instantly luring his arms to slowly trail up your back from your hips. One warm kiss from you and against his chest you were pulled melting into his warm skin and a groan from him had to be withheld at your hips shifting closer to his when one of his hands trailed across your cheek and into your hair in a pull to bring you closer.

You knew something would have to happen soon as it was another form of hunger for you, deep and aching screaming to be sated. His hand would drop same as usual and a lift of yours from his side covered the top of his sliding the flat palm down your neck to your chest and over your breast where you let it go. Against your lips he murmured, “You’re sure?”

“Mhmm,” you mumbled back in a kiss he melted into.

Gentle circles testing your comfort were used and dropping lower a bit his palm molded around it entirely in the deepening kiss. The trail of his thumb around the silk coated nub was his signal to break the kiss he continued in a trail down your neck to hear what sounds you made fully without disturbance of his own haze. Down your neck to your shoulders he went urging your hips closer in his switch you the other side of your neck trying not to smirk at the frail whimper at the slow clench of your legs. “Do you want me to stop?” He hummed against your skin.

“No,” you whispered.

And in a trial of his curved fingers around the curve of your breast he hummed, “What do you feel?” his eyes focused on your close to blown pupils and flushed cheeks over the clear heat between your legs and wetness becoming more apparent from the dully throbbing muscles there aching to be tried out.

“I, don’t,”

“You want something,” his eyes trailing after your tongue in a hasty wet of your lips then snapped to meet your eyes again, humming even huskier, “You just don’t know what that is, right?” You nodded and after another graze of his lips against yours he gently pried one of your legs up to swing over his lap turning you around to hum against your neck when you settled against his chest, “One way to find out then.”

Anxiously your nerves spiked at his fingers easing your slip to pool around your waist, his hand laid over yours he started at your knees, “Now, this is all you. We all have to learn our own bodies and it’s just a matter of trial and error. Gentle touches,” he hummed guiding your fingers in spiraling paths up and down your lower thighs with lips ghosting along your neck luring a weak gasp from you. A firm kiss was planted at the drop to your upper thighs you traced and started to clench almost making him smirk, “You feel an ache?”

“Ya,” you whispered and he raised one of your hands to trail up to the breast he hadn’t felt yet. To your core the other dipped and in a nudge of a finger your legs eased apart just barely enough to smooth your fingertips along the folds. Slow and steady he planted his lips up and down your neck guiding you on various spots he thought might feel good for you then smirked at your free hand leaving his to trail over your upper half allowing his to firmly cup your breast again. With hips rocking panties were stripped and cast aside granting you more freedoms and the tap of his pulsing erection into your back stirred a curious graze of your fingers across the stretched and now stained flannels from its droplets. A try to cup him ended sharply at his following your physical cue to guide you straight to a shuddering climax his arms enveloped you afterwards to keep you warm.

Bumps coated your skin in the sudden chill after the rush of heat and a meeting of lips followed melting deeper until he took notice of the shift of your fingers testing the slick feel of the juices now coating your fingers. A lift of your fingers came with a giggle inducing suckle of them savoring the taste making you ask, “You actually taste it?”

Smoothing a curled finger under your chin he rumbled back, “I love every inch of you, and every inch has its own taste.” He raised your hand saying, “Have you tasted it?” a timid peck of your tongue against a missed drip later and he claimed the rest of had your brows furrowing trying to describe it, “Bit bitter but no less delicious.” His arms circled you again and he hummed against your cheek, “It’s a part of you, no need to be so timid.”

His eyes dropped to your legs now smoothing together in asking, “You like this, me touching myself?”

“I want you to learn what you like. So you can show or tell me how you want me to touch you, or where to kiss you.”

Hushedly you whispered, “We can try it again?” your head turned and he smirked trailing his nose against yours melting into your kiss that had him reaching out to gently guide your legs back apart as a sign he was willing to help you start again. One kiss bled into five and his hands roaming over your breasts and thighs was soon dropped to one at his being led to test the difference in his touch to yours. A second try to stroke him behind your back came to an abrupt end along with yours that had his settling hug leaving you against the pillows in a curious test of his liking of your taste.

Between your legs he lapped and sucked to the limits you allowed stealing glances of you giggling behind a pillow until a moan left you in the circle of his tongue around your bundle of nerves. Again with hold of your thighs he moaned in return dropping a hand to hasten his own second end in the slow teasing game he guided you through to your next climax, treasuring each moment of your fingers raking through his hair trying to guide him somehow you didn’t know yet.

Tightly in his arms you were nestled after his pounding heart had calmed. Each and every end of yours had tore his body along with yours through that same rush leaving him feeling his body was teetering on the edge of collapse by the end. Dozing off in his arms you laid relaxed at his assurances that it wasn’t painful and was a, if not master-able effect of your powers fluctuating in your haze, a tolerable one leading to simple moderation and pacing to help with any more marathon nights to come. But for now it was a first step that would hopefully calm you on moving farther one day. True to his comfort he would be perfectly happy on this same level for years to come if you wanted to wait for more until even after you were married. He had an idea just how hard this step was for you with how you were raised and at your settling into your own as a fully knowledgeable woman on your own outside of being his future wife.

A morning bath would follow in turns, as it would every day after nearly a week until a painful break for your cycle woke you to a full body rub down and warm kisses and cuddles until work in his usual doting fashion he couldn’t show in the war. Every day growing a bit more certain he loved you in your certainty. One leaving him frozen in that same doorway to find you already started on his bed. Setting yourself up as a dessert of sorts he eventually snapped from his haze to worship every inch of you until again with his heart pounding he drew you closer into his chest holding you for as long as possible until the world called you away again.

The change between you wasn’t hard to tell, at least for the duo living with you both. Subtle changes and a growing confidence in you when the relationship had deepened and the duo hadn’t let on they were wise to the change. They didn’t want to trouble you with knowing they knew only assuming it might make you step back again. Clearly nothing was wrong to them, obviously you would take that step and in your bond with the duo had James crossed a line you hadn’t approved you would have said something and they would step in, if you hadn’t already attacked him for it. But for now you all enjoyed the space the house allowed to grant you all ample room to play ignorant in this far from unwelcome new beginning coming your way.


	13. Christmas - Bank Robbers

December came bringing with it an all around giddy spree of decorating for the upcoming holiday. More and more time at home came with the mill being shut down will after New Years and new storms rolling in bringing more ammunition in the snow battles you all stirred up on your days off drawing gleeful Venom at having ample snow time with his family. All followed by cocoa and snuggling piles in front of the roaring fire, at least until the second week had rolled around. The tree had been chosen and on your readied stance to head out and fetch it the arrival of the mail by horse drawn sled when the usual truck wouldn’t start had the mailman shaking himself awake from the cold stiffness in his body to pass over the bundle of mail. Grinning as he said, “Looks like the usual, with a something special for Miss Pear.”

Your brow inched up and you asked, “Special? For me?”

Victor had accepted the bundle he flipped through only to grin at the letter in the middle he passed to you clearly addressed marking it as results for your college exams. Wide eyed you looked at the letter then passed it to Eddie, who smirked and turned it over seeing your place holding Victor’s arm halfway between clinging to it and hiding behind it. The Mailman had turned to head back to his sled only to turn back with a grin at the laughs in your excited shrieking hug all but tackling Victor out of glee for your perfect scores. He would wait to join the others in town on hearing the details and hopes on what schools you might have decided on. The town had caught on through the brothers you had been offered a tour of the best schools in the States and would probably attend there hopefully to come home over any breaks to share about it all.

.

Decorated to the hilt the house was ready and even with being Jewish Eric and Edie came over willing to spend the holiday break with you not wishing to celebrate their own traditions this year, still doubtful of the safety in doing so. All the same you kept the religious aspect to a minimum and kept it based on family together sharing stories of Holidays past with news of what your future plans were. From the blizzard on Christmas to the clear meteor shower on New Years you sat with cocoa and cider on the roof huddled up watching the streaks of light flash across the sky giving you a spectacular new start to the New Year.

On and off the snow came down harder and harder in sporadic blizzards with a stack of acceptance letters from schools in Canada and America alike. But somewhere between a ice fishing trip and plans to make one last trip up to a set of hills for more snow capped pictures Victor would let you take on his camera in the middle of the night your hand latched on James’ across your chest jolting awake at a crash on the roof. Awake behind you he kissed your cheek murmuring, “I believe that’s hail, stay in bed, Darling.” Easing his arms back to slip out of bed and pull his briefs and pants on he’d left at the end of the bed as usual to move into the hall opening the hidden control box for the storm shutters on the upper floor while Victor had sealed those for the ground floor.

Back to bed he went easing in behind you curling you back in his arms again, “Just hail, back to sleep Darling. Roof is reinforced with metal shingles under the wooden slats.” Off again you slipped while nestling back against his chest.

..

Spring had truly showed up as with another three days had the lingering chill lift into a rainy but cool shift in seasons. Truly it had brought about a big change and with the new weather came more and more jerks awake from sleep calming after the tenth time taking the momentary throw of yourself back into battles with cannon fire had become less real and more obvious as memories James and Victor helped you and Eddie through. Venom was the one to be the most dangerous to calm for them but once you had he eased feeling your own pulse dropping that his mirrored allowing Eddie out again to calm himself.

Robbers and Heists had splashed across headlines and taken the country by storm. A band of masked thieves had taken a cross country road trip to try and gather up all the funds possible it seemed. And clenching your hand around the rail on the back of a stool at the bar through another crash of thunder a knowing pair of returned officers moved from their booth stirring out your forced grin hoping to distract you and themselves. “First storms are the worst each Spring.” One said settling down with his drink.

The other saying, “It’ll calm down.”

“The guys keep saying that.” You replied stealing another glance at Eddie who was watching the group of men in the curved booth in the corner of the diner. With the mill shut at the torrential downpour the brothers were off at home planning out the first trek into the woods of the season surely to cross the paths of several of their neighboring bears waking from winter that had to be planned carefully.

Two more orders of pie and a sudden grip on your hair had you back stepping to the counter with the men from town all eyeing the man holding you with a gun to your chest along with Dot and her cousin held by two more from the group of now mask wearing gunmen. “Everyone, wallets out now!” The cocking of the gun at Dot’s head had your eyes narrowing seeing Venom slithering slowly over Eddie stunning the men in that half of the building.

The whole town had read, passed around and damn near memorized each edition of your comics that had been mailed in by the caseload every month but all the same even if they had assumed you had powers the gun to your chest had pockets emptying until your foot stomped on the boot behind you crushing the foot inside. A loud scream came from the gunman whose finger twitched shooting you in his backwards stagger through the side of your ribs and before the others could react Venom had leapt across the room grabbing those holding Dot and her cousin now being led away by the officers.

Guns were fired, and after a heavy blow with your metal coated fist to the face of the man who had shot you one culprit was down. Turned around again a shout inducing wave of spoons from the dirty dish tray behind you now lodged into the skin of the remaining masked men. The pain halting them from attacking others in their shock and yet their fingers still squeezed the triggers of the guns aimed at you. Once Venom had finished swallowing the pair who had taken the other girls eyes turned to you and the hovering group of silverware and bullets you had stopped as you said, “Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of polyester?”

Their guns fell apart in their hands at the coating of silver spreading in your eyes. The masked men grouped up flinching away from the hissing Venom while they tried to pull the spoons from their skin that were lodged down to the bone. A lunge had two more racing for you only to fall at your averted steps and grips on their heads slamming them into the bar knocking them out with another wave of your hand calling the knife drawn by one of their friends across the diner that fell to the ground in front of you.

Along the wall the Sheriff, now watching Dot in her dart to fetch a clean cloth for the bleeding wound on your side said, “Now Venom, these boys clearly aren’t Nazis, though, knowing what trouble they’ve been causing, no less worthy of a meal. You go on ahead eat up,” the masked men’s eyes went wide at his words, “Don’t rightly feel up to the paperwork and transfer once the other forces pick up that we’ve secured them.” That made Venom smile wider and away they scrambled while the others turned their eyes to you seeing your eyes close and the silverware drop at your fighting the healing of your body in front of everyone when Dot had pressed the cloth into your side.

One of the other former solders you were talking to said, “I’ll get Dave,” racing off to fetch the vet knowing the Doctor was out of town to see his family into the rain while Dot’s cousin led you to the closest seat, “Come sit down, Bunny.”

With a full kit and fully drenched Dave had rushed in by the time Venom had finished off the last of the unconscious men in the group you had drawn the silverware and knives closer to you the men from town gathered up and gave to the Sheriff, who was eyeing the van the group had drove up in. The keys for which Venom coughed up along with the spoons he added to the dirty dish tray and passed to the blinking Sheriff who thanked him. To your side Dave came and eyed the wound still slowly bleeding he pressed his fingers around muttering, “I’ll need an xray of this to find the bullet.” At that Eddie came over and had you in his arms making you huff and rest your curled arm on his shoulder at the wall of water crashing down on you for the short race back to the Vet’s office with Dave.

You didn’t want to leave the group alone, you wanted to explain, but already in your absence they had decided their own path in defending you and your secrets. All of them comforted you had powers close to your comics, hopefully including the healing powers rumored for you to quicken the sealing of your wound explaining your scar free self with three documented times of being shot in service. Still the diner had to be cleared up of any sign of trouble sending the group into a frenzy to get it just right with plans to get rid of the van while you had finally entered the office.

Dave, “Right through here.” Anxiously he wet his lips and said, “I do apologize, however I am going to need to have you remove your dress and slip.”

Wetting your lips you complied with a forced grin with Eddie looking on as Dave’s chaperone to ease the poor nervous Vet’s comfort. Around your hips the dress settled and simply lifting your slip you laid back on the offered towel while he brought over the portable ultrasound machine stating, “Perhaps we can give this a go first,” holding a set of sanitized tweezers and the wand he pressed above the bullet hole.

The pressure of the wound making you shut your eyes as your body ached to force the bullet out itself. A huff from him eased your choice to shift the bullet into his sights in the stream of more blood, “Ah, there you are,” lowering the tweezers he gripped the bullet saying, “I apologize if this worsens your pain.” A wiggling tug and the bullet was out with him only to watch open mouthed at the snap of your control as the blood from the wound flashed to silver and capped the wound, the skin around which turned silver as well like polished metal.

Unable to think of what to say you said, “I don’t have ears or a tail.”

In a relieved chuckle he smoothed his free hand over his chest, “I am so relieved.” Eddie chortled and he said settling the bullet in a metal bowl with the tweezers, “They told me you had been shot in the chest, even with all my medicine and training-,” your hand was circled by his and you grinned at his asking, “Will it, is this metal?”

“It is.”

“May I?” You nodded a his hand released yours to gently tap around the wound feeling your skin then began to tap and press on the now grapefruit sized patch of polished silver parting his lips, “It feels like metal.”

“The iron from my blood pools up. It’ll recede in a couple weeks at most, just have to eat a whole bunch to quicken it along.”

“You _can_ control metal then, brilliant. Let’s get you cleaned up. First, a few bandages to play the part. Send you home on bed rest to play along, mum’s the word.”

“Thank you.”

He shook his head, “No, no, thank you. I could not think of losing my friends to this useless violence.” His hands finding a bandage he placed over your closed wound Eddie held as you sat up and Dave wound a roll of gauze around your ribs realizing just how close the bullet got to puncturing a lung. Slip wiggled down and dress buttoned up again you were helped up and then into the front lobby. There you waited for Dave to fetch his car to drive you home while Eddie returned to the diner mentally sharing what all those there had decided before Venom came out again and helped the Sheriff help to get rid of the van and bring him back again for the rest of the shift.

The arrival of the car had the brothers exiting the cabin, curious to see Dave there only to feel their hearts pounding when you stepped out under the covered drive in front of the door, both staring at the blood stain on your dress. Both coming closer to you looking you over hearing the simple recap on what had happened until Dave said with a grin and a pat on the hood of the car, “Well, I best get back, I’ll leave her to your care. Bunny, two weeks, hang around the house and eat up, I’ll drop by in a couple days to pretend to check on you.” Flashing you a wave in his pop back into the car he drove off in, you turned to the pair and Victor growled, “How much of a head start did they get or is Venom after them?”

“Venom already ate them.” You sighed as you walked in guiding them to the kitchen where you played it all out using some of the decorative metal marbles from a vase to make miniatures of the whole event. The moment of silence after luring the pair to hug you and press their hands on your side ensuring you were intact then got to making you lunch while you were sent up to bathe and head to bed.

.

Arm-fulls of fish were gathered and Victor went into full fury in the kitchen while James ensured that the couch was set up for cuddles after the meal, then went to join in on the cooking. A full table was prepared and by the time you came down in some comfy trousers and a blouse flowing freely and thick socks you combed your fingers through the loose curls coming down with a hint of a smirk taking the chair eased back for you.

Plates were emptied through the pair assuring you had more than your fair share until your belly had poofed out a bit and you were freed to go stretch out on the couch. By the time the dishes were done the pair crept into the living room and smirked seeing you napping. After a stolen peek through the space between two buttons they could see the large metal patch shrinking in an inch all around. By their guess a few more days and you would be fully healed again with how much they would feed you.

A blanket was grabbed and around you it was draped and James behind it for as long as he could until the guys went to talk to Eddie in his walk though the door. Victor broke the silence and asked, “You ate them?”

Eddie wet his lower lip, “Technically. Bunny sleeping?”

James nodded, “Yes, on the couch.”

Victor, “Fed her some fish shrank the silver a good deal. How’s the town?”

Eddie sighed, “Well, it wasn’t that crowded, all from town thankfully except for the eaten parties. Everyone reads the comics, they all had an idea what we could do, so it’s not out of nowhere. They’re a bit concerned about Bunny, sent me along with the tips she has and said she’s off two weeks to rest up. Dave calmed ‘em a great deal, said she just needs to rest fibbed saying the bullet got stuck in a rib. Didn’t mention her turning silver so they don’t know it all past she can hurl spoons at people.”

James, “I doubt if they knew it all they would treat her any worse.”

Victor, “Few have seen Jimmy’s claws before in our drunken tiffs before the war, haven’t said anything.”

Eddie, “Seems we won’t be chased out of town, just want to keep us safe. They know we wouldn’t hurt them. Sheriff joked they weren’t Nazis but they might do for breakfast. Something about they’ve been stirring up a fuss, apparently they were the ones who’ve been doing all those robberies just picked the wrong diner.”

James, “No kidding. She really picked spoons? Was the choice limited-,”

Eddie chuckled, “Empty tray of knives behind her, she wanted it to hurt.”

Victor, “I bet.”

.

Nights of distant pining stares at the missed chances to snuggle always ended with a spare blanket being draped around James’ bare skin he used as a buffer for your leeching powers that were far less necessary or effective with all the food you had been given. Days after you joined the brothers in searching the forest again squeaking at the excited bears also waking with young cubs born through hibernation months that bounded around you. The bond between you and the brothers clearly easing the mood and trust of their mothers now encircling you in their list of trusted ones.

.

Two weeks of rain on and off had come and gone signaling your readying to head off to the States. A drive to Ontario had you joining the guys through the entrance of the train station. You would start in the West and work your way East inspecting and touring schools on the agreed dates in a slew of train stops ending with a short recovery stay in New York that would ease a trip to Washington DC by use of the three hour train ride.

Two days you took in the sights on the ride all the way to California where the first school on the list instantly churned your stomach as a training ground for etiquette and husband hunting sending you off the campus and towards the beach to recover the day. Shoes in hand you felt your skirt billowing around your legs with feet in the sand giggling noticing Victor circling you with his camera for the best angle. A passing stranger agreed to snap a group photo and from there you all relaxed in the sun exploring the city until you had to get back to pick up your bags in the hotel to meet your next train.

State by state you fought so hard to not punch anyone as each and every stare from you to over your shoulder at the trio of men in search of the one supposedly claiming ownership of you. It was clear to the men and yet the oblivious women flitted around flirting and complimenting you trying to fluff up your ego wondering what use you could be to their future alumni. Each one not the most academically challenging but growing closer to being so the farther East you got. Every stop you all took in the sights and would be off again the next day to keep schedule while trying to keep one another occupied in the metal capsule taking you across the country in nearly two weeks.

In a low hum Victor asked, “What’s next?”

“Um, there’s one in Florida, and I think it was, Virginia?”

Victor looked at the brochures you passed him and asked, “Well how bout this, why don’t we just skip to that Barnyard school by Columbia?”

“Barnard? Why?”

James chortled, “Because it’s one of the two Ivy League related schools you’ve been set to tour and all the others are close to making me throw a chair to stop the talk of proper poise and perfecting womanhood. You are perfect, I vote Barnyard too.”

Rolling your eyes at Eddie’s agreeing nod you said, “Fine, we will stop by Barnard. We do at least have to look at Brown though.”

Eddie smirked, “Good, we can head straight to Brooklyn, Mom’s brother’s got that spare apartment we can borrow for our stay he’s been dragging on renting again just for us and take our time to scope Barnard out. See how the town’s changed. We can get everywhere else by train.”


	14. Back to Brooklyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt 17 is in progress. Please let me know what you think so far. Getting into the break between spring and summer when they get to remodeling. Tons of fun. :D

Familiar sights after days of travel and stops along the way to fill seven more rolls of film came into view for the brothers to lean into your and Eddie’s sides to hear all about the city you both had missed. All at once you were in the bustling station and felt the passing people causing a billow of your polka dot skirt as your fingers smoothed over the vest covering your cuff sleeved blouse easing the temperature of the warm day. Bags in hand you walked behind Eddie, whose larger frame helped to split the crowds of Brooklyn. Out of the station you went and James’ hand molded into yours after your second glance back at the pair making him chuckle and say, “Still here. Gonna be hard to lose us.”

Victor chuckled after seeing the pair of children on the shoulders of their dad and uncle passing by making faces at one another and said, “Not a chance in hell of losing us. It always this crowded?”

Eddie said, “Just give it a few blocks.” Stopping at the corner to wait on the light in the growing then waning to a barely noticeable few as you crossed to your third block.

Shops came into view and between more scattered faces of people stealing glances at you. More and more it became obvious that people were staring at you and it wasn’t from the usual reasons. Clearly your face was familiar and people were trying to place it halting them in their tracks but it wasn’t until you passed a little old lady with a wheeled cart holding her groceries who turned, “Bunny Rogers, while I live and breathe. How have you been?”

“Good Miss Cahn. Been in Canada through winter.”

Her eyes skimmed over you and trailed up James and she asked, “Are you Catholic?”

James’ head gave a subtle shift, “No.”

“Mmm.” Her head turned and James couldn’t help but smirk in a glance at his boots then to her as she looked straight to Eddie, “And have you made anything of yourself yet, little Brock since the war ended?”

Eddie shook his head, “Been working in a pool hall.”

“Mmm.” Turning on her heel she added in a glance at you, “Mind your company Bunny. Someone has to steer you away from a fiery future.”

“Thank you Miss Cahn,” you and Eddie said making Victor snort behind his hand that smoothed over his face.

To the sight of her back he said, “Charming. That common?”

Eddie, “For her, yes.”

Victor, “I’m sure we can win her over.”

In a giggle you replied, “She’s was married twenty years and even he couldn’t win her over.” Making the pair chuckle to themselves. “Don’t worry about it. She’s far from the gossip center of town.”

Eddie nodded, “Yes, Miss Pepper is the one you want to win over.”

Another couple blocks over and on the way to more shops the still standing portion of the nightlife scene on the opposite end of town from the art district with homes between and all around the city. New faces mingled past you and in naming what you passed for the brothers Eddie led the way past a bouncer who made you smirk at his tossing a man out shouting, “Go home Ben, sleep it off.” Though when he turned to eye your group at Eddie’s pat on his shoulder a grin cracked across his face and in seeing your grin at him his intended hello to his boss’ kid cracked off and died in the air.

Through the door you walked into the smoke filled hall you strode and you could hear Eddie’s brother in law behind the bar saying to the bartender, “Who told you vermouth goes in a bloody mary?”

The bartender answered, “Bobby-,”

“Bobby scrubs the floors! He’s never even drank vermouth, can’t even spell it!” he turned around shouting, “Bobby! Spell vermouth!”

Bobby stammered and Eddie set his bag down saying, “Didn’t have much call for vermouth four years ago.”

Dave behind the bartender’s face dropped when he turned to see him and he said, “Eddie!”

Walking closer he joined the others in a series of tight hugs asking him when he got to town and why he didn’t call before Dave looked over the brothers behind him only to lower his gaze and say, “Bunny, just look at you. Year ago you were all sweater and hair. In the best way.”

A tight hug from the brother in law came and his eyes turned to the brothers and he said, “I take it you’re the brothers, Momma Brock’s gonna love to meet you.” He looked between them, and smirked saying, “Come on, you got it Dave?”

Dave nodded and said, “July I’m buying you a drink little lady,” Making you smirk as he said to those looking on, “Bottles up to our very own Sergeant Eddie and our girl, the very first woman officer in Canadian forces Corporal Bunny Pear.” Unable to help it you giggled and turned in the round of cheers and whistles joining the brother in law as James grabbed your bag along with his. Out onto the street you went again and into the beginning of the long stretch of houses and apartments your names rippled and echoed through the streets from people you both named for the brothers. In the passing of a second friend of your mother stunned to see you Eddie pointed out your old apartment building behind them they memorized the for sale number and address on the sign out front.

Within a few minutes a blue shingled rectangle of a home with two walkways around it and a long drive to the garage in the back came into view. From those mingling inside it bustled with noise, trotting up onto the front steps you left your bags by the wall and the brothers smirked hearing the first elated scream before Eddie was pulled into the sea of relatives tugging him left and right. Lowly between the brothers you named each relative you recognized until the brother in law had crossed the room and in his usual move to kiss his wife Ambrose’s tilted cheek his fingers turned her chin and her mouth dropped open seeing you. “Bunny!”

Snapping your eyes back to her from Victor a grin eased across your lips in meeting her halfway in her trot over to wrap you in a tight hug. Gina was next in her waddle over making you giggle again as she said, “There you are! Welcome home!”

Melting into hug after hug with none tighter than Eddie’s mother’s ending in her stepping back to look you over, “Five years, my girl you’ve grown.”

“Not really, mostly the shoes.” Making her smirk at you then look to James and Victor who stepped forward at the brother in law’s signal.

Eddie, “Momma, this is Victor and James.”

They both nodded their heads, “Ma’am.” Shaking the hands of all who greeted them at your naming them.

Momma Brock looked them over and asked James, “So you’re the fella who’s been cozying up to our Bunny. About time we get to meet you. And Victor, heard good things.”

Ambrose inched closer asking, “What were their ranks again?”

“Victor’s Lieutenant Colonel and James is Colonel.”

Ambrose smirked looking them over and Gina asked, “And you won’t be stepping in on our Bunny’s education?”

Brows inched up and James answered, “Not a chance in hell. You have every right to be cautious about me, but you have my word I will never step in the way of Bunny’s education.”

Gina, “Even for babies?”

The corner of James’ mouth ticked up, “I have no problem staying home with the babies. Money’s not an issue and I don’t have any qualms about being the arm candy to her brains.”

A round of giggles burst form the women and the brothers chuckled in their being led around the house to see the framed pictures of you and Eddie flowing into albums ending with one from the stored pictures of your family. The picture of your mother proved where you had gotten your eye grabbing figure from and the pictures of Steve’s younger years and yours proved the two different men who had raised you. Though the clear heart clencher was the final picture of you, just as Dave said, all hair and sweater with a clearly younger Eddie beside you seated on your stoop in the beginning of your friendship. They wished they could have been there to help you seeing the clear fear and pain in your face that melted in the pictures as you aged with the Brocks.

Lunch was fixed and into the packed table you all crammed joking and sharing stories of all that was missed between proud glances at the pair of you in your safe return until you were crammed in an uncle’s car to be driven over to the waiting apartment he had saved for you. The double story duplex apartment fully furnished for you welcomed you cozily inside while cousins were off shopping for you hoping to let you get an early night for your trip to Brown University the following day.

Cleaning up from the simple dinner Victor hummed as you set another of the rinsed plates to dry, “Didn’t go so bad.”

Eddie, “They loved you.”

James grinned as Victor gave you a warm hug and kissed your forehead, “Now, off to bed. Get plenty of rest.” He looked at his brother, “Sleep.”

James rolled his eyes and led the way up to your shared bedroom while the others did the same. Stripped from their suits to pajamas they climbed into bed glad to know there would be a two day gap before your tour of Barnard allowing them a break from the trains back and forth. The steady undoing of buttons left him in his pajama pants and checking the heater along the wall on his way to climb onto the bed while you eased the undone bra from the arm hole on your slip after wiggling out of your garter belt. The pair of which fell on top of your stockings and chosen dress for the following day. Turning from them you hurried across the cold floor to climb across the bed straight to James when he turned off the beside lamp, who smirked wrapping his arms around you claiming a warm kiss and leaning back against the pillow.

Snuggly across his chest you draped with your legs tangling in his while he raised the blanket to your shoulders and rested his arms across your back. A warm kiss on your forehead later and his lips ghosted across the skin there in asking, “What Miss Cahn said, asking if I was Catholic, is that important to you?”

Stealing a glance up at him you answered, “No, is it to you?”

“No. Just don’t want to make you uncomfortable if it was important to you.”

You shook your head laying it back down against his chest, “I don’t think I can be Catholic anymore, my dad wasn’t.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t be you know.” Closing your eyes you nestled closer to him and he hummed, “I love you, think it over and take your time.”

.

Brown was lovely to visit but between the male alumni, their sons hoping to attend and staff you had spoken to about possible courses it seemed like the difficulties of reaching your goals were not worth facing after the three hour train ride both ways, had you decided to live in Brooklyn while studying after all. The apartment had been promised as yours if you ended up needing it after all. Tours of the city and even spots in Manhattan on the way back again came before a large full Brock family celebration where drinks were slid your way and in their own subtle pulls to the side asking if James actually knew about your powers. Each of them calmed however when you showed them the copies of your comics they delved through loving each and every one of them.

.

Past Tullivan’s Market again you strolled past the familiar endless line of stoops, trash cans and potted plants decorating the ends of the cement railings on the stoop two over from yours. James rumbled, “Doesn’t seem as awful as I pictured. Thought it’d be a match box with a tin roof.”

“Might as well have been for how cold it got.” That made James’ hand tighten in yours feeling your pulse picking up at the base of the stoop they could see your younger self practically living on.

“Sarah-,” The redhead passing by froze looking you over with mouth open in shock until you locked your eyes on her and her nearly identical daughter. The woman the same age as your mother and her daughter nearly your age looking over the men around you. “Sorry, I thought-,”

“It’s Bunny, Sarah was my mom.” Looking her over again you said, “You must be Trix.”

Her lips curled into a smirk, “She told you about me?”

“No, I found her yearbook.”

“So, you’ve been, where have you been? And where did you meet these handsome escorts of yours?” She asked with a try for an alluring tone only to see James’ hand in yours and him inhaling in a try not to scowl openly at the woman you might want to befriend.

“I was a Medic. Eddie and me got sent out from the same Hospital and this is James and Victor, met them there.”

Her daughter, “Medic? You mean Nurse.”

Your brow inched up and her mother asked, “Ooh, very well done, head off to help the boys in battle and snag yourself a fella, or two. And, uh,” she paused to wet her lower lip, “If you don’t mind my asking what rank is the fella you’re clinging to so tightly?”

Forcing a friendly tone to mask your discomfort you replied, “James is a Colonel.”

The pair said, “Ooh.”

A honk from a passing car had a giggling squeal from the mother who waved saying, “One minute,” she looked at you again, “Good to see you, Billie,” That made you force out a grin as she said goodbye to each of the men along with her daughter correctly naming them in their trot away.

Venom hissed from Eddie’s neck, “Hideous beast of a breeder.”

Victor snorted and laid his hand across your back nodding his head, “Come on, let’s go see your old squatting grounds.”

Eddie, “You plan on breaking in?”

James smirked, “Managed to catch the number the other day for the owner, who agreed to send their realtor.”

Eddie chuckled out, “As long as it’s not that Hildi Montbrooke-,”

Nasally with a following squeak the blonde with a mountain of a bun on top of her head tottered over in a pastel pink dress with matching heels and purse making you and Eddie flash a wave at her squeal, “As I live and breathe, Bunny Rogers and Eddie Brock! I have not seen you in, oh-!”

The pair of you replied, “Hey Hildi.”

Up to you she bounced and peered up at the brothers smiling widely, “Uncle Timmy said somebody called about the old building for a showing but I’d never dreamed it was you! But I s’pose it’s fate.” Her hand waved and she turned to trot up the steps, “Come on in! Can’t say it’s improved much since you left, old man Pierce went down over Midway and his son Kevin is trying to unload it to get back to North Dakota,” in a turn to glance at you after a snorting giggle when she unlocked the door, “Not that I can think of much to call him out there. Who could leave the city?”

Her shrug came and she stepped inside and the dimly lit main second level floor and stairs up to your apartment, just one in this five story building including the ground floor level acting as the basement level. Through the locking door you passed and eyed the mail boxes in the wall across from the big mail slot on the outer wall feeding into a large box the landlady used to sort for you all. The office now sat empty and the open room in the back usually used for bike and pram storage held a few scattered boxes of old tools the former maintenance man used to own now forgotten in his move when the place emptied. Taps on walls and testing bounces across the floors were taken.

Up the steps testing the weaknesses in each one the brothers made mental note of each repair to be made. The apartment first in view was open, formerly housing an old woman and her cats with the door paint peeling and wallpaper stained and in tatters ruining the floral design across it. Yellow paint was seen under it and the worn floor boards creaked and bowed under their weight with knocks on the wall and inspection of the kitchen and bathroom proved there was something wrong with the plumbing. Glances at the light fixtures gave hint of shoddy wiring surely needed to be pulled out.

Two more apartments on the floor were visually more appealing though just as in need of repair with broken windows leaving the bars around them the only means of keeping squatters out. Small two bedroom apartments were scattered with memories and hints of what they could be for you all. Hildi guided you through each one stating her own possible decorating tricks to freshen it up for new tenants after you got the coding back to an apartment housing again after the lapse leaving it a common dwelling again.

Heavily you approached the door of your old apartment you brushed wider and stepped through. The periwinkle of your skirt and shoes reminding you of the head scarf your mother tied into her ponytail before work on her last day stirring up echoes of her humming at the spot by the window opposite you with indents of her chair. Behind you the brothers spotted Eddie’s walk to your side smoothing his hand across your back shifting your crème blouse you adjusted one of the folded sleeves to cross the room while Hildi said, “A lot of the furniture is down in the basement. They tried to have auctions for it, the families who moved took everything but, Steve’s things, well nobody felt right taking them when you couldn’t be found. Hoped you’d come back I guess.”

You nodded and tapped Victor’s shoulder stopping him from touching the wall by him saying, “Pipe from the boiler right there. Heats up the wall.”

Victor looked at James saying, “Now that’s just idiotic. And against building codes.”

You shrugged and James murmured in French, _“Perhaps not so far from a death trap after all.”_ Making you smirk at him and guide the way into the kitchen.

“Fridge flickers out of power even when we paid the bill. Stove doesn’t work except for the back left burner and the sink tends to back up when the people upstairs took baths.”

Victor shook his head leaving the room trying not to yell at how shoddy this place seemed by his initial run through. Your mother’s room was coated in dust from years of sitting untouched, almost like a time capsule with a heavy mirror propped against the wall and in the spacious closet you glanced up seeing her rosary still hanging from the bar you had left it on that ghosted across your raised fingers.

Hildi smirked saying, “I always loved that rosary, pink opals. Where did she get it?”

“My dad bought it for her. She never left without it, Steve wouldn’t let us bury it with her.”

Hildi asked, “Have you visited him yet? Steve? Military paid for his plot next to your parents.”

“No. Not yet.”

Releasing the rosary you stepped back at James’ asking through the door, “This one your room or Steve’s?”

Exiting the closet you left her room and met him in the hall facing the room behind him saying, “Steve’s. Why?”

James smirked stepping back to cross back to the floorboard he lifted to find a metal tin he pulled out and passed to you, “He left something.”

Accepting the tin you said, “Ticket stubs and his Glenn Miller autograph. Few other bands too,” opening the tin filled with slips of paper and a roll of film alongside the heavy yellow box reading ‘Kodak Vigilant Junior Six -20’ inside the camera sat with only a single picture left. “Guess he meant to come back for them.”

James claimed the tin while Victor inspected the rest of the room only to mutter a curse at the leaking spot in the ceiling of the closet. Into the hall again he went asking, “Where’d you sleep? We’re out of bedrooms.”

Eddie sighed leading him to the closet beside the double doored bathroom with broken cabinets and the same cracked sink beside the claw footed tub rusted around the fixtures and the leaking toilet. An accordion door was slid back and what should have been a pantry beside the kitchen had the brothers nearly biting their fists seeing the shoddy built twin bed frame still holding your mattress with barely four feet around it, not counting the built in shelves you used for clothes. James asked, “They kept you in a closet?”

You shrugged and said, “I wasn’t that big and it was always supposed to be temporary. Mom said there was an opening on the next floor up a month before she died. Get a whole other room and office.”

Your eyes trailed up and theirs did too seeing fully detailed sketches of constellations and galaxies you had drawn. Victor smirked humming, “Figures you’d want stars.”

“One thing Steve and I agreed on, we both were good at art. He was a cartoonist for the paper and used to sell sketches in parks when he went for some spare cash.”

Victor, “Let’s go look upstairs then.”

On top of the tin James left at the stairs Eddie set the rosary and they followed you and Hildi up the steps around the hole in one of them, from five apartments to four the floor had laid out and more empty rooms sat with scars of the lives once housed there with ample damage as well. Pipes leaking and huge chunks of the walls missing and a giant hole in the ceiling of the living room in the last one urging Victor up to the final trio of apartments to groan at the damage from the cracked beam bowing the roof in. “Oh this is going to be painful.”

James, “Not bad though.”

“What do you mean? This is going to be painful?”

The brothers smirked at Hildi’s squeak, “You’re interested?!”

Victor nodded, “We’ll need to tear it to the bones but let’s go see the basement then we can talk numbers.”

Tightly she hugged his chest and pulled back in an elated bounce on her toes. “Oh Daddy will be so pleased!” Leading the way to the basement for Eddie and Victor while James slid his fingers along your forearm to your palm stepping closer, a stolen cup of your cheek came with a gentle kiss ending in a tapping of foreheads.

Lowly to you he murmured, “We’re going to make this place a home for you. One you’ll be safe in, be loved in while you study.” In a sideways nod of his head he stepped back lowering his hand from your cheek and keeping hold of your hand in the other for the walk to join the others.

At the doorway of the apartment he paused at your tug on his arm and grinned through your stolen peck on his cheek. “Love you, you giant cuddly grump.” Lowly he chuckled and shifted to steal another quick kiss on your lips.

Behind the others you trotted finding Eddie holding the tin and rosary all the way down to the back room again on the main floor to a door in the wall Hildi opened and said, “I’ll wait up here, not fond of basements.” Eddie left the things by the wall outside and accepted the flashlight Hildi picked up from the shelf in wall that flickered on and lit your way down into the packed ground floor. A clear path between stacks of furniture led to the laundry room with coin powered washers and dryers across from the boiler with a far from up to code fuse box way too close to the boiler.

Victor using the flashlight said, “No wonder your lights kept going out. Built the damn thing too close to the boiler. Baked all the fuses.”

James, “Supports are good though.” On his toes on top of an old crate he peered through one of the high windows, “That grass?”

You nodded, “It has a back courtyard, bout the size of our old apartment. Not much but we could have a mini garden or something.”

James smirked turning around saying, “Or a dog.”

Victor smirked, “We’re getting a dog?”

Eddie chuckled, “Just none of those little yipping ones.”

James, “We’ll have plenty of time to pick one fixing this place up.”

“How long will that take?”

Victor, “Bout a week to strip it bare to the studs. Month maybe to swap out the pipes and wiring up to code before we focus on the heating and those fireplaces upstairs. Asked for a copy of the floor plans already so when we get back to Canada we can map it all out and plan ahead for what we’re doing.”

Eddie, “How would that work?”

James, “Well, basement would be laundry and maybe pool or card table, main floor more living areas, maybe communal kitchen, guest rooms. Second floor could be yours, more guest spaces, Vic would want the top floor and we could have the third. Suites and offices for each, small kitchens for each of us with large one for all of us.”

Eddie, “So we’ll be neighbors then..”

Victor chuckled saying, “In case we want to have private time together. Breakfasts and dinners would be communal maybe with date nights to eat alone. Not to mention the library and game room, and offices for our girl here.”

“Why eat alone?”

Victor smirked saying, “Because you need a date night, and me, Eddie and Squishy can distract ourselves till he finds some squeeze of his own.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Doubtful.”

James smirked patting him on the back in his move back to your side, “Give it some time. For now let’s go talk to Hildi.”

“You’re sure about this?”

James smirked saying, “This is your town, your old streets, you have family here. The bones are fine just need some elbow grease to get this place into something worth the title of home.”

“It’s got to be so expensive though..”

Victor smirked, “Now’s the time to buy, whole block is being switched to single or double dwellings. Companies are jumping in on an empty strip to make some scratch while they can. Town’s getting a facelift.” He nodded his head, “Let’s go get the paperwork started.”

Eddie, “Can you buy property in the States?”

James, “We have citizenship, stayed in Montana a bit after first World War.”

It didn’t take long at the office you were taken to for the official signing of paperwork and the managing of the trade of funds. For a week the property documents would be swapped over and the funds confirmed as traded with official ownership in all senses to belong to the brothers by the end of the month.


	15. Chapter 15

Called off to meet up with some old school buddies Eddie was off for the day and with an early start you bought some flowers from Mrs Peppers stand and made your way to the cemetery. Right past the bustling city you found the zone of silence where the lost were laid to rest. Following the familiar path you found the trio of stones and already tearing up you nodded at Victor’s saying, “We have a friend a few lines over so we can give you a bit, Pipsqueak.” The pair of them kindly greeted your parents and uttered Steve’s name flatly and walked off saying, “If you need us we’re a call away.”

You nodded after passing them each a flower they kissed your cheeks in receiving and watched them go. Alone again your gaze dropped to the stone and in your green dress you lowered to crouch and set a single flower on your dad’s grave already feeling your face scrunch up.

The sniffle following in the drop of a tear down your cheek turned the heads of the guys seeing you wipe your cheek and look up trying to calm down reading the name etched in the polished stone. In a slightly squeaking whisper you said, “Hey Daddy.” Sniffling again. I’ve been away a while, I haven’t just been ignoring you. Got roped into nursing, Mom. But um,” weakly you squeaked out, “I’m ok. I’m back now.” Glancing down again leaving a flower for your mom too. “I, got medals. And my picture in the papers.” You sniffled again eyeing the final two flowers, “Daddy I don’t know if you could do what I can, but I can do so many things. But I swear I don’t use them unless I have to. And, I met Edie, she has a son few years younger than me. They were sent to these death camps. Broke out and we met in Paris, right after this big battle, it was huge. I think, even if I was a son you’d be proud of it…” hastily you wet your lips not knowing how deeply the words were hitting the men on the verge of tears staring at a practical stranger’s headstone they had helped bring home from the Civil War.

“And daddy I got my high school diploma, and all these schools have given me tours. Just visited Brown, going to Barnard next. You took those summer courses in Columbia that last year we had. And even President Truman invited us all out to the White House for a garden party, not sure what that entails. We met these brothers, we’re gonna be a family, me and Eddie spent the winter in Canada with them in their cabin. Got to see tons of animals and fish and hunt and even learn to cut down trees and make a bird feeder and little houses for them.” Again the guys were grinning.

“I’m not sure how school is going to go, or what’s going to happen. They’re not Catholic, or Jewish, so, who knows what some of the neighbors will say, but they’ve always been there and it really doesn’t matter. Because we’re safe now, and you’d love them Mom, you would too Dad. They bought our old building and we’re gonna fix it up, and maybe get a dog. Hopefully a huge fluffy one that loves to laze around and snuggle.” Sharply inhaling you wiped your other cheek dry, “We’re gonna do great things, you’ll see. And I’m not just going to be some housewife. I’m gonna work so hard, you’ll see, and I won’t ever forget what you both taught me.” Turning your head you said, “I just wish Steve, you could see it. Maybe then you wouldn’t have hated me so much. If you could have seen me grown up and know that I wasn’t your hassle anymore. Maybe you could have been an uncle, come around to talk, play charades or cards, helped to teach the kids the trumpet you could never get just right with those little lungs of yours.”

A flower was set down on his grave and James and Victor paced a lap through that row of stones to keep from racing back to you, “I think you could have been happy, after all this. We could have been friends. Heard you found a gal while you were in camp, our kids could have had a whole gaggle of cousins.” Again your voice cracked, “And you could have told me why-,” standing up you sniffled again holding the last flower you carried closer to the guys now turned to meet you that flanked you to see where you were going.

Victor’s arm wrapped around your back and he asked wiping away a stray tear, “You Alright?”

You nodded saying, “The Barnes’ are just over here.”

James, “Bucky then?”

You nodded, “Me and Eddie used to joke they might end up in lovers plots, side by side to the end of the line.”

James leaned over kissing your forehead, “They didn’t deserve you, you know.”

“The idiots still earned flowers at least. Never had any bodies to bury. Just stones. Bucky’s dad died hearing about him, his mom and sisters are still a few blocks over.”

Victor, “How old are they?”

“I think they were four when we left town.”

James, “How were his parents with you?”

“Not like Bucky. His dad owed money to the Brocks, drank a lot, used to play cards with them in the locked basement club.”

Victor, “Ah, so he knew who he was messing with when it came to you.”

You shrugged, “Stayed to himself most days, then he’d just show up, looking, mangled. Like he’d been drug around town and he’d come to the pool hall but he’d always swing at anyone but he wouldn’t touch me. One time I was in the back and he broke the door down and I was so scared but he saw me and turned away, started shouting for Dave breaking the other doors till he got thrown out. Used to think maybe, like my head zings. Maybe I did something to keep him away.”

Down the proper row you went and stopped at Buckys stone unsure of what to say just laying the flower on top of the stone. “I wish we could have known each other better, and you had more than just Steve to come after you in that camp. Bye Bucky.”

The pair eyed the picture of him left at the stone and turned with you. Warmly Victor’s lips met your forehead and he hummed out, “Come on, museum tour. Let’s go see what this state has to offer since our last visits.”

Museum of natural history, Museum of modern art, Brooklyn museum, New York historical society, Metropolitan museum of art three full days dedicated to soaking up all you could while Eddie relaxed enjoying time with his friends.

Each one opened for you and in a near grueling path through the city you managed simple tours of each. Including sections where the guys shared their own additions of events they had lived through with even a portrait they were both odd blob like figures in the back of they recalled exactly what had occurred while the artist was painting nearly making you burst out laughing. The last place being your safe haven, the crowning glory of your childhood, the New York Public Library.

“Ooh, lions.” Victor hummed snapping a picture of the one you were walking towards.

“This one’s Fortitude.” They glanced at you and you added, “The other one is named Patience.”

James, “So sweet.” Making you roll your eyes in his palm pressing to yours and fingers weaving together.

“Oh, good Lord…” Victor said tilting his head back inspecting the front hall of the library, “I should have expected this, but I didn’t… wow..”

Smirking to yourself you led the way in as the pair of architecture nerds adored each book and cranny of this place. You didn’t have long before it closed and there was just one stop you had to make. Straight to the office you went and were spotted right away by the little lady behind the counter who grinned widely. “Oh, there you are!” Giggling softly you approached the desk and James releases your hand so her hands on the counter between you could cradle yours in her loving gaze, “You’ve grown. Why the last time you were here you could barely see over the counter.” Making you smirk again. “Let’s get you a new library card, Miss Pear.”

After a step back her hands released yours and she said, “I will have you know it was stunning to have just stopped seeing you. Thought you might have been moved out of the city to relatives but then one day your face just popped up in the papers, receiving medals of valor and for service. Even out here there was an article President Truman himself was quoted in that you were among the most stunning of our returned heroes. Shot three times in service,” Her eyes focused on you while her hands continued to move through the task of making your card she filled out by memory. “Why I nearly choked on my breakfast reading that, but here you are intact and fully grown now. And that face, I could have known that face and smile anywhere. Welcome home my dear, to the state and the library.”

She looked at the men, “Why there wasn’t a weekend through school we wouldn’t find her curled up with a mountain of books just grinning as she blew through them. Wasn’t the same without you.” She said with her eyes on you again in her move to bring you the new card she folded into your palm, “Oh, I kept a list of all the new books for the sections you read through.”

Victor chuckled, “Sections?”

The woman nodded, “Any school would be thrilled to have such a mind among their alumni.”

Victor nodded, “We’re set to tour Barnard next week.”

She gasped, “Oh that is a great school! Well done!” Then she looked to the men sliding them two slips of paper, “Of you’ll fill these out I’ll have your cards out in a jiffy.” A stolen glimpse of the endless books and the hall of tables the men admired was all you were able before they had to lock up stirring grins on the faces of the guards recognizing you and welcoming you back again.

.

“I’m going to go make some meatloaf, loudly.” Victor said in a smirk earning an eye roll from you on your way up to the bedroom to change. James behind you smirked in removing his shoes he left by the door only to follow after you in Victor’s push to steal some time alone with you.

“I have a library card.” The words deepened the already spreading grin on his face in easing the door shut eyeing your excited twisting stance in the steps out of your heels unhooked in a backwards lift of each one to undo behind your back. It was a simple fact but the joy and pride in it had you as the most attractive person on the planet to him even more so than the rest of your days he utterly adored you.

“I noticed.” He hummed mirroring your steps closer. “It suits you, all those books…”

In the tracing of your fingers up his tie while you rose up on your toes he leaned in melting into the kiss clearly coming and a low hum left him in the hand stroking across his jaw, cheek and then into his hair. A dip of his later and at his side your legs were curled through his lifting you off the ground carrying to the bed. Over you he stretched out blindly weaving his legs with yours adoringly refusing to be the one to end the deepening lip lock. Under the vest you had undone muscles flexed against your palm sliding over the shirt covering his torso to clench on his back melting him even more against you. Sharply the phone by the bed rang making you flinch and break the kiss only to weakly chuckle. “Never did get used to phones. We never had one.”

Victor answered downstairs, and in a dip of James’ hand into his back pocket he pulled out his kerchief to wipe the lipstick off your face making you giggle again. “We don’t have to have one if you don’t like them.”

“We should have one. Just in case.” You said taking the cloth to wipe off his own face that when clean was stealing another kiss from you.

“Whatever you say,” stroking the side of your cheek in an adoring gaze, “I’m gonna build you an incredible library.”

“Careful, I may just take that as a proposal,” he wanted to smile, every muscle in his face wanted to shift into the biggest dopiest grin only to lose focus halfway in the warm lingering hold of your lips to his.

Again your lips broke and teasingly his nose stroked the side of yours in a ghost of his lips across yours, “I’m gonna build you that library and pack it with as many odd books as I can find that wouldn’t seem like a library would have them. All for you.”

Tracing a finger down his cheek his lips met the tip of your nose and your eyes eased from his blurry nose up to his refocusing adoring gaze, “What do you get out of it?”

“I get to build you a library, fill it and then watch you enjoy it.”

“That’s all?”

“It’s so much more than that, and you know it, My Darling.”

All at once in a moment his gaze flickered from unending adoration to something else in the press of his palm to mold against your cheek, “You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?” he hummed back brushing a thumb across your cheek tenderly.

“Looking at me like I’m leaving.” Over you it washed again his lifetime of loss before he had met you, up you leaned to close the distance closing his eyes again with a tender kiss. Down on the pillow your head laid again and his eyes scanned over your face puzzled at what to say, what could be the right thing to say knowing he could be facing that agonizing loss and betrayal of time again to be with you. “I read once before the big bang that created the universe there were millions of atoms just floating around together.”

“Really now,” he smirked melting into what he assumed to be you changing the subject.

“All the atoms in the universe were pressed together in this one cluster until it all exploded.” His brows inched up in amusement through a creeping grin at your soft blush prickling across your cheeks. “For 13.7 billion years we’ve been bumping around this universe,” Instantly his grin split into a wide smile, “The moment you opened that door I knew you. You bumped into me once and you hit me again, I felt like I’d been looking for you everywhere. You’re mine, I’m-,” Firmly his lips melted onto yours into a seemingly endless kiss leaving you breathless and him barely able to whisper.

“You are the most stunning creature on the planet with that endless mind of yours. One day there’s going to be billions of books available with a flick of your adorable finger and I’m gonna make sure we live to see it. I give you my word on that if I have to build it myself.”

“You are skirting dangerously close to-,”

“Oh trust me, I am going to propose, but it certainly won’t be in a room with clowns on the wallpaper in the john.” Unable to help it you melted into giggles through his own chuckles, nuzzling into his chest to just hold each other close sharing hopes for the future you would see shape together through the rest of your lives.

“Excited?” He rumbled in your move to sit up, his hand trailing down your back with fingers locking into your curled ponytail when he sat up in a gentle guiding hint to turn your head allowing him to kiss you again.

“About the clowns?” You teased making him chuckle again and drop his arm to rest around your side.

“Visiting Barnard. I do hope it’s better than Brown was.”

With a sigh your head tilted to rest against his shoulder, “Who knows. Maybe all I’ll end up as is a wife-,”

James scoffed, “You are not. No matter what you want we will make certain you get it. No matter how many etiquette blunder heads we have to sift through.”

Giggling softly you parroted back, “Blunder heads?”

He gave a curt not, “Can’t think of a better insult right now without being rude. They’re just ladies following the path they’re allowed, we just need to break that path wide open. We can do it.”

“If I don’t kill anyone first.” Tilting your head back you said, “Oh, Momma Brock wanted us to go to Mass Sunday. Father Thomas wanted to speak with us. Did the same for all the boys coming home afterwards.”

James locked eyes with you in your shift back and he asked, “Did you want us to go?”

“You don’t have to. Not the most entertaining way to spend your Sunday.”

“It never is. I know our church used to last hours, tiny cramped with no heat or air circulation long before modern soaps and dental hygiene.”

“Oh, poor teddy bear.” That had you giggling in his scooping you up onto his lap smiling to himself at your forehead pressing to his, adoring the feel of your arms circling his shoulders. “What horrors you must have faced.”

“You have no idea. You think I smelled bad you should be glad you didn’t know half of my friends and neighbors. I am glad you did not have to live then with this adorably powerful nose of yours.”

“I would have lived in the woods.” Making him chuckle again in his next peck on your nose.

“I would have followed you there. No doubt you’d still smell like apples.” Kissing your nose again stirring another giggle from you.

.

With a wiggle of your shoulders your dress fell to the ground and a reach under your slip had your bra off and laying on the chair soon joined by your stockings and garter belt. Onto the bed you climbed and settled against the pillows brushing the covers down in a glance your way James smirked seeing your arms circling your legs pulled up to your chest. “I know that look.” He said tossing the tank top he threw on top of your clothes.

“Do you now?”

Undoing his belt he walked to the chair dropping his pants he added to the pile along with his socks then crossed to the bed to settle down beside you sliding his arm behind your back, “We have an early train.”

Sliding down on the bed as he did you turned onto your side, “I know that. There’s no look.”

Smirking through a chuckle he rumbled back shifting his head to face you brushing his nose against yours, “My mistake.” Planting his lips on yours in a loving kiss.

Afterwards he shifted with his free arm used to shut off the lamp by the bed then glanced your way in his adjusting the covers higher over you both smiling at your peck on his cheek. Tenderly your hand settled on top of his chest and deeply he exhaled in your fingertips gliding across his skin through the dark patch of hair. “My Dad had this picture, one I found in his book of favorite quotes. He had me on his chest, right here.” You said circling your fingers on that spot, “Used to say I wouldn’t sleep unless I was here. Do you think-,”

When your voice broke off his arm tightened around your back and he pressed a warm kiss to your forehead, “When we have children we can photograph them wherever you like on me.”

Softly you replied nestling your head against his cheek, “Thank you.”

“Victor wouldn’t let a moment go by undocumented. No doubt we’ll have ample with him as well. We will get through this together when the time comes.”

“How long did you want to wait?”

“For babies?” You nodded and he snuggled more around you after another kiss on your forehead, “After the wedding, few years at least if nature allows, so we can get you a firm footing. There’s no rush for all of that. We’ll get there, no pressure, just sleep.”

..

Lost in the middle of a ‘fun’ questionnaire at a club you had been somehow wrangled into once they had realized your name was the same as that of one of the potential students to woo James’ eyes turned to the den mother in charge of this side of the room’s sparse gentleman guests. “Miss Pear is quite the catch. Will she be moving close by?”

Eddie nodded saying, “We’ve got a place we’re going to fix up over the summer in Brooklyn, bit of a ride but it’s worth it.”

She nodded and forced a grin stating, “The four of you.” Again she forced a grin and asked, “Now, Mr Pear, clearly you two are related, but I am curious how, you two gentlemen are related to Miss Pear. We do have strict moral guidelines we wish from our pupils.”

James shifted a bit closer making her a bit nervous at first until she caught his gossiping grin, “If you can keep it a secret, a family ring is being resized. We’re an item now, but by September we’ll be engaged. And my brother Victor is gonna help us set up the house. Plenty of space.”

Eddie nodded, “Ample room, to grow into.”

She caught the hints and they could tell the silently tarnished reputation she had assumed that was also rippling through those you had met so far and withholding her gleeful gasp she said lowly, “Well that is just wonderful. And no doubt we will be honored to have her among the masses of minds to mold until situations change, that is.”

James smirked saying, “Call me a bit out of fashion, but, I admire her fire more than anything. Just that spunk to face anything. I wouldn’t dare try to smother that. For now family can wait, we all want to see how far she can go, and we can go, together.” She was stunned for a moment and he added, “This is a great school, it would be a shame to keep her here for just six months. Her father left funds for her schooling and we want to honor that, a sort of way to get his blessing for us.” Sentimentally her grin twitched wider and she turned to glance over the room allowing her a moment to keep from tearing up at the kind gesture from a man assumed to want to rule over his spouse.

Across the room however the brunette charged with guiding you around asked, “So, when are you and your fiancé settling down? It would be nice to know how soon we will be losing you.”

“You won’t be.” Her brow inched up, “We’re not engaged,” in her shifting expression you added, “It’s only been half a year,” her expression switched in confusion and you said, “But we’ve talked about families and James and Victor bought the building my family used to live in,”

That made her gasp, “The building?”

You nodded, “We’re going to remodel it before school starts and I’ll commute from there.”

“What does he do?”

“Well he was a Colonel, how we met,”

“Aww, I love a man in uniform.”

Smirking for a moment you paused then said, “Back in Canada there’s a lumber mill they work for.”

“Ooh, well we can’t wait to hear more about them when you join us.”

The female Professors were more of the same, all asking about the guys and how you would restore your honor in their eyes, with each of them calming at the rippled rumor of plans to come. The male Professors however, the few that there were, each held little interest in teaching just another future housewife wasting their time by taking up a seat.

Yet their smug grins faded when in the physics classroom you wiped away a word in the quote written across the board. Two of them got upset until you quoted it back to them word for word finding the book and correct spot stirring up a round of questioning leading to their realizing you had memorized more than half of the books they had set out on display in the classroom and had a vague knowledge of what the others held. Science clearly was your chosen field and they were uncertain of how long you would stay but all of them held a shared curiosity for what the next semester would bring. One class you had considered but nearly brushed aside was Mythology, mainly focused on Norse Mythology by a Professor Elliot Randolph.

The short man just barely your height with your heels grinned at you in the sea of young women practically ignoring the men around you. “Miss Pear,” his hand remained at his side but with a nod of his head had you looking him over a bit confused at his almost eager greeting. “My name is Elliot Randolph. This would be my first semester here. And I heard you might be considering this school. Are you interested in Mythology?”

“I haven’t really touched on it yet.”

“Ah,” his eyes lit up and he stepped aside allowing a group past. “Well then I don’t doubt you wouldn’t enjoy it. Everyone loves a good story. Grand deeds, sinister motives and plots. Centuries of stigma and history all tangled in these magnificent creatures who could do spectacular things, heirs to the Gods.”

A motion of his hand to his classroom had him showing you a brief intro on what was around the room. Subtly it seemed he was wooing you in with hints of stories on these stunning creatures and lands from long ago and as another string of ladies came in you said, “I think you might have just convinced me to give Mythology a shot.”

At that his grin split widely into a smile, “Oh that is wonderful news. I have seen your record and I can tell you will be a marvelous student. I shall dust off my best in anticipation of granting you a challenge on learning past what is in the text.”

“I look forward to it, Mr Randolph.” The women swooped in and swarmed him causing your slip away. Hushed conversation on the eager Professor in the bunch ended at another aid coming to guide you to your next set of courses to meet those Professors as well.

Nearly all your classes would be on the women’s campus, but three of the ones you would want to take guided your tour to the men’s campus. There the men in your group were drawn forward and boasted to endlessly on the benefits of the campus until the Professor came to greet James with his hand extended, “And am I to assume I have another group of boys in blue to join my ranks of minds to mold?”

James shook his head, “No, we’re here with my girl,” his head nodded your way turning his head to the stack of books on his desk you were reading the titles of. “Moral support and all that. She wasn’t in blue, neither were we, Canadian Forces.”

The Professor nodded, “Ah, yes, another Nurse, lo-,”

Victor cut him off, “Corporal,” that turned the heads of the potential students and Professor, “Corporal Pear, Medic of the Canadian Forces, first woman to have earned an officers position and to earn the Medic patch.”

The Professor asked, “How’d she manage Corporal? That’s what, E-4?”

“I got shot,” his head turned to you and you flashed him a wide grin, “Three of your books have been discredited. I hope they’re not on the syllabus.”

His brow inched up and he moved closer as you named them and the man who disproved their theories making him scoff, “Communist rhetoric.”

“He’s Swedish,”

“My point exactly, I don’t bend to foreigners opinions in my classroom.”

You nodded, “Then I suppose all Greek and Roman Philosophers would be banned as well, leaving, well, not much really once you drop all the books from Eastern Europe.”

His eyes narrowed, “Clearly you do not understand just how vast this subject is and I doubt you could begin to comprehend-,”

“Mr Crane, I could fill a naval carrier with all the doubts people have had about me. You don’t have to like me, but I do suppose we will have to wait until the first lecture to see which one of us wins on grounds of competency.” His mouth dropped open, “Because I’ve read two thirds of the books on physics in the New York Public Library so far, and I do hope with that big brain of yours you might be able to see past the dress and try not to talk to me like I’m some idiot waiting on my pot roast to bake.”

“For competency’s sake, I do, hope, you do arrive ready for a battle of wits.”

Smirking to his back in his turn away you fired back, “I’m not the one who’s unarmed.” The phrase halting him in his tracks making him turn only to see you walking with your smirking men around you on the way to your next class a few hallways over, **_“Clearly we’ll be best friends.”_**

James chuckled lowly easing his hand across your back through the sea of staring men looking you over from head to toe. **_“Once he licks his wounds.”_**

Victor, **_“Sweden is Communist,”_** your group chuckled, **_“Who’d have thunk.”_**

Again you giggled saying, **_“Hopefully the Philosophy Professor won’t have negated his syllabus as well.”_**

James rumbled back, **_“If he has it would be a very glum class. Glum and dull.”_**

This one at least spoke to you and seemed eager to have another woman in the class, sharing that his own daughter would be attending one day hopefully. It did seem word got around that he was more respectful of a Professor for female students leading to their taking his course over the other male Professor. The day wasn’t a complete failure in your self esteem as you left the joint campus closing ceremony looping James’ arm around your back by swinging your joined hands over your head drawing a smile from him to you. Clearly for the men this wasn’t the same education the men would be getting but no doubt you could get the degrees you wanted and fill in the blanks. Against his side you slumped slightly anxious for all of this, wanting to forget the lingering male students staring your way.

All the way to the station you stayed under his arm only to end up seated by Eddie on the train on the seat across from the brothers, who got pulled into a conversation with the little girl beside Victor that lasted until she got off the train a few stops before yours. Smiles came from the pair and when the people around you left they jumped at the chance to sit beside you. Victoriously James slung his arm around you again making you giggle in his splitting grin and peck on your forehead.

A stop at the markets came with mingling people in town all glad to see you at mass the following morning and followed with a jumble of arms in the kitchen to make dinner. As if you blinked you were laid out on your side in bed feeling yourself drift off in the warm body easing up behind you to fold around you tightly.

…

In a floral white blouse tucked into your navy skirt you adjusted the waistband turning in front of the mirror on your toes spotting James in the mirror holding up your black heels he bent to help you into. Gently kissing each knee in buckling the strap around your ankle while you secured the side of your hair back with a pink petal coated pin that would be seen under the navy bowknot fascinator of your mother’s the Brocks had brought over from storage. “You look very beautiful, in a modest and religiously respectful sort of way.”

Giggles escaped you and your hands smoothed over his vest deepening his grin, “You can put down the shovel, and thank you.”

When your hands moved to the tie he left slung over his chest he smoothed his hands around your hips and asked, “I’m not going to have to sit across the room from you am I?”

“No. Just unfortunately can’t hold hands through it.”

Lowly he chuckled, “Kind of figured that part.” His eyes lovingly inspecting your expression while you tied his tie for him and tucked it into his vest smoothing your hands over it again.

“You don’t have to go.”

“I know,” Leaning in his lips tenderly pressed to yours and he said, “This is a part of your life. They are all Catholic and welcoming you home. If it helps, I suppose you could call me lapsed. Hard to have religion if you can’t die and have spikes jutting out of your fists. Wars didn’t help either.”

After wetting your lips you asked, “What happens if I don’t die?”

Deeply inhaling his eyes locked on yours again and he answered, “We’ll be here for you. Always.”

You nodded and said, “We should go.” Turning to grab the white gloves and your purse holding your mother’s rosary. Down you went and with the others and into the sidewalk you went joining the other families on the way to the gothic church seeming more ominous than when you were little. From the walk in past the bowl of holy water used for people to mark a cross over their head, shoulders and chest to claiming your seat on one of the rows the Brocks usually took up you settled after a rusty step back through all the tiny details.

The lengthy mass and words after flooded into the group pot luck in the hall and gardens behind the church for the returned soldiers upon the looming anniversaries of certain battles. Yet alone you walked inside with Father Thomas after his time speaking with Eddie alone, “I am glad you were able to come home to us. You have been a steady fixture on our prayer lists.”

“Thank you, Father.”

His hand motioned and inside his office you stepped and stood in front of one of the leather chairs as he closed the door behind himself. Straight to his chair on the other side of the desk he asked, “I know it has been some time since you have attended our services,” you nodded still keeping the rosary tucked in your palm with your thumb stroking one of the beads in a subtle way. “I have offered a sort of counseling session with each of the boys returned home, I wished to offer that to you. War, war is a very troubling time on the soul. Are you finding any difficulty in your return?”

“To be perfectly frank,” he nodded, “I was 15 when we got moved to Canada, 16 when our Hospital was attacked. I was terrified, but I was a kid and now I’m almost 21. The men all looked after me, kept me safe, never treated me like I was beneath them. And I come back here, and it’s dresses, heels, make up, all these lessons and back to a world where the best thing I could ever hope to achieve is get married and have babies.” He nodded again, “Please don’t get me wrong I know the birth of woman and their roles in the gospel is to serve their father’s and then husbands, just, I have a brain, and opinions, and I want to do great things. We went to Barnard college yesterday and even there the male Professors just look at us like we’re cattle, wasting his time because all we will ever be is someone’s wife.”

Lowly he chuckled, “It is troubling. I know my niece had a hard time last Spring with a project her teacher demanded a boy handle even though she was the best juggler in the theater group. I also know you, I never saw you without a book, or pile of them. They will bend to your stubborn will.” Slowly he let out a breath and said, “I would like to offer my sincerest condolences for your brother, Steve.” It was your turn to nod, “I understand he wasn’t the best guardian, but he did serve honorably. You will always have family here, even if you are tied to marry a Canadian. Is he Catholic?”

“Lapsed, his family was. He’s faced a lot of loss, but he’s supportive of my coming here, if that is what you are worried about.”

He shook his head, “No doubt. We have heard great things. We all look forward to getting to know him better. You will be down the block after your old building is rebuilt.”

Anxiously you wet your lower lip and said, “I have a question,”

“Of course, ask away.”

“When we were going through Paris, a bit after Normandy, I ran into a cousin and aunt of mine I didn’t know I had.” His brow inched up, “They had broken out of a death camp,” parting his lips, “Turns out my father’s family was Jewish, he came to New York to be safe. My question is, if he was Jewish does that mean I have to be too?”

Shaking his head he said patting his hand on the table in a comforting way, “Truly if his intention was to protect himself and his family by not telling you or forcing your mother to change her religion it would not be mandatory for you to convert. And I can say this truthfully, none of us would turn you or your relatives away for not being Catholic. Truly they have been through harsh faces of the world and we will pray for them to find comfort, are they still in Paris?”

You shook your head, “No, James and Victor helped Eddie set up travel to get them to Canada. Erik’s in a great school now, Edie’s got a good job. They’re finding comfort again.”

“That is good news. Marvelous news.” He looked you over again in your glance at the rosary in your hands.

“I’m sorry, I’m trying to get comfortable. But, I feel so out of place. I killed a lot of people. I won medals, but, that doesn’t change anything. I’ve done terrible things, and I’m just supposed, to come to mass…”

Onto his feet he stood and walked around the desk to sit in the chair beside yours drawing your attention to him in his hand patting the arm of your chair, “Absolution comes in time. I can tell you have repented, truly remorseful. Peace will find you.”

“In time.”

He nodded, “Yes, more troubling than helpful right now. Until then, we should eat.” You nodded and joined him on your feet again walking with him out to rejoin everyone else taking up the seat Eddie saved for you and the plate Victor had filled for you while James fetched drinks wading through the women trying to talk to him.


	16. Touring Washington - Engagement

It all seemed to be a blur and through a guided tour of Washington DC you took in the sights filling up another few rolls of film until you found yourself here. Once again you were in a dress chosen by another. Gina had been the one to help you choose this dress, light blue with a belt and a low dip in the cleavage with shoulders fully covered while still being sleeveless. Your Canadian uniforms were not to be worn, none were allowed actually. Among the sea of other wounded and notable soldiers you entered the line for the White house between your vest and blazer clad group joining the other men in feeling a bit under dressed while the few females with you were dressed a bit fancier. It was meant to be casual, a garden party yet all the same everyone here felt a bit out of place all the same no matter your achievements.

First Lady Bess Wallace was there in a crème lace gown beside her daughter, Margaret, an actress your age well known also for singing as well as her work on radio and screen entertainer who was well loved by the press in a yellow lace gown. Out of everyone in the line it seemed their grins lit up more in seeing you nervously spreading yours in return to mask your true feelings. You didn’t enlist and after the brief greeting following the others you listened to the tour of the building flowing out into the gardens where eyes shifted your way and those apparently knowing why you were here began to whisper the truth. Into your hand Eddie’s folded and towards your table your group walked flashing grins to the fellow soldiers there.

“Lieutenant Laslow,” with a gesture to his missing arm he said, “Ambush on our platoon in Italy, tank took out half the square we were guarding, you?”

Victor cleared his throat, “Lieutenant Colonel Creed, shot twice, brushed it off.”

That earned an impressed tick of his brow and James was next saying, “Colonel Howlett, shot twice on Normandy Beach that I can remember, saw it through to the end.”

Eddie was looked at next and he said, “Sergeant Pear, I, don’t really remember my injuries. Made it through Normandy though, all the way to the end.”

His eyes flinched to you and you flashed him another rapid grin in his head nod, “Ma’am, my apologies, manners are still rough back stateside, first name’s Lewis. What’s yours?”

“Everyone calls me Bunny Pear.”

He nodded and a smirk ghosted across his lips, “Are you enjoying the party so far? Bet you haven’t seen this many G.I’s in one place.”

“Not since I was awarded the Medal of Valor by King George in London back in September.”

“Pardon me?”

Grinning at him again you replied, “I was discharged as a Corporal Medic in the Canadian Armed Forces.”

His lips parted, “Medic?” You nodded, “How’d you get the medal?”

“I was shot three times, lasted four years, not a bad ratio for how often we were shot at.”

James nodded, “True.”

“How could they let you serve as a Medic?!”

Eddie said, “Our base was attacked first night out. Not much time to argue.”

Lt Laslow asked, “Did you at least complete your ammunitions training?”

“What is it about me wearing a dress that men automatically assume I’m a waste of resources?” You asked glancing at Eddie.

Eddie, “I think it’s the heels.”

Lt Laslow, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to insult you, it’s just, you don’t look old enough to serve. I got two girls at home myself, barely 9.”

“I was a ward of the Hospital and 16 when it was attacked. I’m 21 in July.”

Lowly he repeated, “16..” Up on his right a woman in a floral dress and two young girls showed up causing him and the other men to stand, “Everything good?”

The woman nodded, “Yes, the girls were fascinated with the soaps they had out for us.”

Lt Laslow chuckled and turned saying, “This is my wife, Christine, and our girls Moira and Marien.” Looking you over he named you all, “Lt Colonel Creed, Colonel Howlett, Sgt Pear and Corporal Bunny Pear.”

The girls giggled repeating, “Bunny?”

You nodded with a grin, “When I was little kids used to call me Jack Rabbit to make fun of my name so my mom started to call me Bunny. They stopped.”

Christine looked you over asking, “You are an Officer?”

You nodded, “Yes, I am.”

“I have to ask, if you’re Canadian forces why are you here? I thought it was just our boys.”

His wife patted his arm and Eddie said, “We were born in New York, Bunny and I. Dual citizenship.” A nod came from him and the girls dipped into an adorable round of questions through the tea and snacks being served out until the President came out.

From the moment of being spotted by those around you everyone joined in on the ripple of soldiers standing and greeting him. “Mr President” flowed from table to table he passed returning nods from him to each greeting them in return asking how those there were, hearing, “Very well, Mr President” in return. At your table he paused however saying with a grin, “I am glad you could make it Miss Pear. Mr Pear. Just a few moments.”

You nodded flashing him a grin, “Of course, Mr President.”

Looking to the confused family across from you he said, “Are you doing well today? Glad you could join us too Lt Larkin.”

“Yes, Mr President. Honored to be here today Sir.”

Watching him stroll to the table up front with boxes instantly making your heart skip. “I do apologize for my tardiness.” He said as you all sat down again, “However there seems to be so much to do this weekend for some reason. To cut to the chase we are all here to celebrate and pay our respects to men, and women go have fought honorably in defense of our country.”

One by one each table was called up with medals of distinction and honor being issued out with photographs being taken with them and their families. With yours last you watched him claim a pair of boxes he brought over and around your necks the medals were hung, yours feeling so heavy and parting your lips and those around you noticing you were given the Medal of Honor over Eddie, who didn’t mind at all preferring you getting the higher honor.

“Mr Pear, for your courage and distinction in the line of duty continuing on through several injuries and aiding in bringing down several enemy planes, trucks and tanks disabling them from further use on behalf of the United States of America we thank you and offer you this medal in gratitude.”

“Thank you, Mr President.” It wasn’t believable to many that you had been behind that but with his mechanical background he was the clearer candidate for the credit. But he would hold off on correcting him for now, at least publicly.

But Truman stepped to you lifting the Medal. “Miss Pear, how can I list all of your achievements? To have been 16 and face an attack your first night forcing you into combat with your brother is reason enough for a show of respect. But to have earned your Medic patch and the rank of Corporal is astounding. I have thanked your brother in bringing down enemy vehicles but I am aware you had aided in that feat as well. All of the other women here faced those returning to their hospitals noting the effects of the war while you aided our boys in defending our territories and advancements while patching them up. I have a distinct recollection of an encounter you had with your troop crossing paths with one of our Captains from Texas who I met just yesterday stating you disabled three German trucks and helped to bring down four planes before taking a shot from one of the captured passengers inside. Three times you were wounded in duty and refused to head home until the battles were through. On behalf of the United States of America we thank you, and offer you this medal as a sign of gratitude.”

“Thank you, Mr President.”

He shook his head, “No, thank you. You are the only woman in service to have received this medal and the only woman recorded to have made officer. You have faced terrible times and battles to get here and I am honored to have met you, and deeply saddened to have heard that you lost your brother Steve along the way.”

Another box was brought over and your heart clenched as you accepted it after he had opened it resting it onto your palm, “A Purple Heart. To honor his sacrifice.”

With a timid nod you held a semi calm tone, “Thank you, Mr President.”

A picture later and you were off to mingling keeping hold of the Medal uncertain of why you were on the verge of tears exactly. Victory Ribbons were added to your collection along with Good Conduct Medals. You didn’t need more but between your Medal of Valor and these from Truman you had gained several extra medals you had been awarded once the full reel of your so called accomplishments had been listed in full. None of it seemed to fit right though, the smiles and the clapping and gratitude for your service. Still lowly into your ear Victor rumbled, “Let the people feel big by pinning a medal on you for doing what they would have failed at.” Turning your head you caught his eye and his subtle grin and wink, “It’s just metal and ribbons, we won the battle, let them hand out their prizes and name their heroes. We’ll be home soon and off their pedestal.”

Home was coming, back to freedom and only loving pictures captured from Victor in your casual days instead of these forced poses. Against their sides you stood never feeling a lack of a hand on your side of hand, each sensing you were feeling another build of pressure at being flaunted. By the time you got back to the hotel your ears were ringing at the laughs and smiles of the men and women upon hearing the basics of a comic someone here had seen. Somehow you held your composure all through the rest of the day and the ride to the hotel through more and more pictures reminding you of muzzle flashes. Eyes closed in the elevator you turned to lean into James’ chest at his pulling you close for a hug, Eddie stood by the wall with Victor distracting him with some limerick seeing he was trembling as well.

Warm kisses peppered across your forehead while he held you close ignoring the stolen glances of the hotel elevator operator, who took the medal cases poking out of your bag as the reason for the troubled reaction. It was hard, trying to come to terms with all of this, how it could be medal worthy, what you had done, all the people you had killed. Along with the great big lie and secret you had to hide. It was innocent, a question of how you made Corporal, yet again you were seated against that wall with hot metal tearing through your shoulder after bringing down those planes. Half truths of how you had brought them down, magnets formed from scraps affecting their engines, a thrown dagger instead of a rifle contorting to tear through the shooter’s arm. It still hurt and for a moment it was hard to leave that flicker in time and still not feel that panic when you pulled back to the present again.

You wanted so badly to just go home. But there would be a dinner the following night and from the First Lady herself you heard you were to join in on the party and get a couple more tours before being able to head home again. It seemed he press had picked up about you and here like in London you were to be paraded around a bit longer. Tenderly you were helped into your pajamas and across the bed you listened to the radio station Victor had chosen, all together chatting to calm again waiting for the dinner to be brought up to your suite.

.

The dress arrived along with the meal, shoes and gloves as well. Off the shoulder sleeves with a tight sparkling navy blue top with accented flowers around the dip feeding into a fold of fabric reaching the layered poofy skirt in the same material with a sheer panel on the back holding the buttons down the top of your back. Matching gloves and shoes sat by them along with diamond earrings, three dangling stones ended with a sapphire each. Tuxes were brought for the men along with shoes and cufflinks.

It was going to be lavish and together you taped up your egos forcing out your best grins trying not to count down the hours until you were back to collect your things and ride the rails to Canada again.

It should have been dreadful but with several great musicians there to supply the music post opening speeches you took to the floor stealing glances up at the trombone player. The action making James purr by your ear, **_“Should I be jealous? You keep staring up at the stage.”_**

Weakly you forced out a chuckle, “I think that trombone player, I’ve seen him. I think he’s one of Steve’s favorites. Got enlisted before he could see him play.”

James nodded, “Ah, you could ask for a picture you know.”

“I know.” You said thinking back to the camera in your bag you had been carrying around looking for something worth taking up Steve’s last shot on the roll.

All the same a lull was found and with grins the musicians, fully aware of who you were grouped together expecting a song request only to fix their spots to all be in the picture you thanked the men for. From the piano player a page was torn from his music lined notepad he passed around for all the men to sign and hand over to you widening their smiles in your ample thanks to them. Though the moment of your picture by morning would be splattered all over newspapers and burned into magazines talking about the evening and returned soldiers being honored, copies of which the Brocks would send to you back in Canada.

.

For all his faults Steve was still your brother and you still felt that pull to try and be there for him when you could. A silent tear would roll down your cheek thinking of how hard Steve must have worked for the pocket change he had left you and how he would have been happy to get back to art school to get better pay as some artist in the few outlets available at the moment. Like a glove the warm green lands molded around you again and cuddled up to James’ side you rode the way home only to end up driving back with Victor when Eddie and James got called to help with some town celebration they were prepping. One firm kiss came in Victor’s hop down and climb into the cab finding the book jammed under the seat to keep you from sliding back.

“You alright?” The question had you glancing his way and you gave a nod, “What’s rolling around up there? You seem a bit blue.”

“Can’t help but think of what Steve would be doing if he made it.”

“Ah,”

“He used to draw in the park and sell comics to the papers to pay for us. Left art school to enlist. He was actually really good, could have been great.”

Victor slid over easing his arm behind your back to kiss your forehead, sighing out, “Brothers. Can’t live with ‘em half the time, even if you hate ‘em you still love ‘em, deep down somewhere.”

“Does it take long to develop pictures?”

You asked stealing a glance up at him and he said, “Not long. Once we get home I’ll help you see what Stevie boy captured with that camera of his.”

Leaving the bags by the door he watched you pull out the camera and held out a hand to guide you to his darkroom. Into the room he switched on the red light and showed you how to pull out the film he then added to the enlarger once the chemicals were measured out. Altering the height and focus. He showed you how to fix the positioning and make the test strip then smirked in your grin easing wider through the developing stage following his instruction to rock the mixture gently. From there you removed the image and slid it into the stop bath you rocked again, after which it would be added to the fixer mixture you would rock as well. A wash came next before he hung up the image you both looked over seeing the image of your group photo making you nip at your lip hoping Steve would have liked it.

Vince grinned saying, “One down, let’s see who else we got here.” Guiding you back to step one through the process again and again expanding the collection a puffy cheeked sax player behind him and Bucky as young teens was next followed by three more like it. Until you paused seeing a picture of you reading a book in the window, just a silhouette of the book on your lap and finger skimming across the page with hair covering almost all but your legs. “Huh,”

“Why would he take a picture of me?”

Victor hugged you kissing the side of your forehead, “It is a moment. Something struck him about it.”

“I remember that book. I’d read the rest, but I read one of her nursing manuals.” Turning back to the others you were confused seeing just another picture of him and Bucky in front of the theater with the film title cut out that they both were pointing to.

An image of a Christmas party you had attended was next, the year your mom had died, you weren’t in this image but the next one, in the dark office seated on the desk reading a book by a lamp where you had spent the night. With your fingers floating in the air just shy of your lips signaling the drop of it to turn the page in moments. A moment you weren’t coated in one of your sweaters showing off the silk dress one of Bucky’s sisters and mother had picked out for you, enough to silence the required color but far less appealing than they would have chosen for themselves. That was next to the end with five more pictures from more shows ending with the first picture taken, your mom holding the bow from the camera he had unwrapped on a random gift out of nowhere.

“I can see where you get it from.”

You glanced up at him and hugged him around his chest, “It never stops hurting does it?”

Around your back his arms looped, “Eventually, you wear the pain like a brilliant pair of shoes. It pinches and you get used to the dull throb, but you get these crystal clear moments where you forget that it hurts. And someone mentions your shoes, and it still doesn’t hurt, but every now and then, you feel a pinch again when someone scuffs them.”

“Maybe we could etch that into a plaque or something,”

Lowly he chuckled saying, “Don’t tempt me, I’ll stitch it into a pillow for you.” Making you giggle to yourself, “Come on, let’s get you changed and unpacked. Catch some fish for dinner.”

.

Across the counter you leaned with chin propped on your fist on the arm resting up, your body fully supported by your elbow. Foot rocking behind you as a finger on your free hand turned the page in the latest bridal magazine the girls had been leaving out after removing all other reading materials including town papers. Men were lost for their usual printed distractions also left to browsing the glossy pages due to their plotting. Still there was no ring on your finger but it was only a couple weeks since James had confirmed he would propose. From the other end of the room Dot and her cousin smirked seeing your head tilt in contemplation at the dress on the page. The lingering pause luring them closer to see you rotate the magazine so they could see the dress, ruffled skirt with a corseted top with off the shoulder sheer sleeves, one like princesses wear often in books and films.

At their arrival you asked, “Too much?”

Together they looked it over and said, “It’s perfect.”

Dot said, “Real showstopper.”

Looking it over again you said, “I think James would like it.”

Her cousin said, “Honey, he would marry you in a sack and you know it.”

“The others are nice but I don’t think I’d want silk. I do like the ruffles, and James does like how I look in a corseted gown.”

Dot said, “You have a stunning figure. The sleeves are a nice touch.”

“My mom had lace sleeves on hers.”

Dot’s cousin, “You can’t wear hers?”

“Oh, she sold it, when Steve was a kid, said they wanted it for a play, I think. Called for twenty gowns. Got five bucks for it I think.”

They both said, “Oh,” with deflating grins.

You shook your head saying, “It’s alright, wasn’t really my style. Lace shrug with a silk dress coated in strings of beads. Eddie’s aunt said it used to make the most strange noises any time she moved. Would have driven me crazy.” Making the pair giggle at your rolled eyes. Turning a few pages back you said, “I was thinking something like this for bridesmaids.”

Dot’s head tilted sideways at the sequined dress with a sheer back slit in the middle accented by face crystals around the neckline, “But that’s a wedding dress.”

“Well I read into the history of weddings bridesmaids wore wedding gowns as well, veils too so if any demons came in the ceremony they couldn’t be able to find the bride, same as the groomsmen.”

Dot’s cousin smirked at you, “I think it’s lovely. Any clue on who you want for bridesmaids?”

The question leading you with a hopeful tone making you roll your eyes, “That depends on how many guys James can round up. I know I would be expected to at least ask Eddie’s sisters.”

Dot, “Who would give you away?”

“Eddie’s pop most likely, if he can make it. I’m not certain if he can leave New York.”

They asked, “He would have to miss it?”

Softly you giggled saying in a whisper, “Between you and me he’s got a history with the law,” making them giggle, “But who knows, maybe he’ll sneak in inside a trunk or something.” Spreading their grins.

Dot, “I think it’s beautiful. We can all help, pick the flowers and set it all up, including the church, which has a lovely barn next to it for events we could set up just swell for you.”

“You don’t have to go to that much trouble.”

They both scoffed and her cousin said, “Honey, we do this for every couple. It’s sort of a welcome from town, our blessing of sorts. All of us pitching together to spare you all the trouble.”

At the misty eyed grin you gave them their hands laid on yours resting on the counter and Dot said, “We love you. And even if you spend years in the States at a hundred different schools we love you and can’t wait to help you through this. You might not have been here that long but you’re family now, and we’re not taking no for an answer.”

At the truck arriving Dot tore the pictures you chose out of the magazine and folded them to go and slip into your purse she passed to you in your move to gather your tips. You would be here just a couple months until summer would hit and you would be off back to New York for who knows how long to get your degrees. But the thought of having such a nice sendoff from your friends here who just wanted your happiness.

Home again would come with fishing and a hike while Victor insisted on handling dinner to calm down from an argument the brothers seemed to be in the middle of shunning each other afterwards. Usually it would die down after a day or so but confused in the middle of a two day stand off you spent your morning off lounging across the couch while Victor was off collecting wood with Eddie.

Tucked against James’ side your finger tapped his chest and he tried not to smirk knowing you were going to ask again what you had been hinting towards since the evening prior. “About Victor.”

Flatly he replied, “I am not talking to Victor. He could walk off the roof all I care.”

Softly you sighed and asked, “You won’t even tell me what happened?”

“Nope.” In your droop across his chest his smile inched out again knowing your brothers were off perfecting his surprise for you that the trio couldn’t think of a better way to distract you from than by having a blowout fight excusing why you weren’t all together as you usually were. An easy distraction involving little fibbing to keep facts straight on they could easily manage ample time for your privacy and theirs to ensure everything was perfect for you.

Tilting your head up your lips pressed to his jaw and he smirked at your asking, “Not even if I ask nicely?”

“I don’t believe this. Are you trying to control me with physical advances?”

Lifting up you hovered over him leaving a kiss on the top of his nose, “Depends, is it working?”

In a purr he closed the distance answering, “I’ll keep you posted.” Planting his lips on yours is what would end in his carrying you upstairs to keep you distracted while the pair returned to gather more supplies signaling with a special bird call moments prior.

Warm peppered kisses would linger through the morning until a late afternoon when a believably tense dinner would end in a huff from you making the pair both scoff and trade heartless apologies and promises to be in better moods by breakfast. Lowly however Victor said, “Don’t forget the shower tonight Jimmy.”

Flatly his brother replied in your glance between them, “I won’t. You coming?”

Victor shook his head, “Nah, seen enough of the trees for a day.” You glanced between the pair and Victor smirked at you, “Don’t you worry Pipsqueak, we’re not quarreling. You will enjoy it and you can tell me all about it in the morning.”

“Fine. But we’re doing something as a family in the morning. No grumbles.”

Eddie chuckled saying, “Oh no doubt there will be no grumbles.”

.

Sunset came fast and with your hand in his James led the way through the trees off into the distance stealing a glance back at you still in your blue dress from earlier though in manageable sneakers over heels. “Not far yet, got the perfect spot.”

Giddily he hopped over roots and over low laying logs he turned to lift you in his arms helping you over them stealing pecks on your cheeks making you wonder as to why he was so excited at guiding you to do more stargazing. All the same off into the distance he kept moving onwards, “We’re not going to miss it, are we?”

You asked in another move of his to lift you over another obstacle and he hummed back, “Not a chance. Not far now.” Adoringly his eyes locked onto yours and a hasty kiss was stolen by him and he nodded his head stepping back, “Just a bit longer.”

With another stolen glance your way his eyes eased over you taking in your every detail and he guided you around another set of trees making your eyes shift over the sprawling tree decorated by short candles filled glitter coated mason jars dangling from varying lengths of strands of string. Sweetly with a hand on your side James guided you a few steps to your right making you lift a hand to curl your fingers in front of your lips at the design of lit up hearts surrounding the picnic area under the tree. Walking closer you stepped onto the blanket at James’ side staring up at the branches above with paper stars dangling randomly throughout and you asked, “How are we supposed to see the stars from here.”

Turning your head James wasn’t there making you lower your gaze when James shifted your hand he was still holding to kiss the back of it. “Darling, I am utterly dreadful with this. I love you, more than I could ever say. We don’t need the stars tonight, we can do our own dancing.”

Anxiously a giggle escaped you and you asked, “You brought me out here to dance?”

“Among other things,” his free hand rose with a ring between his finger and thumb, “But you’re a bit under dressed.”

“It seems I am.” Your eyes fixed on his and never left partially ignorant of the ring he eased onto your left ring finger then promptly stood up lifting you in his arms claiming a warm kiss as he did.

Whistles sounded and claps afterwards ending the kiss turning your head to Victor snapping pictures hoping the lighting was enough to capture the moment in more than an oddly colorless blob beside Eddie who was clapping. “Bout time!”

Still staring at you James grinned wider folding his fingers a bit firmer along your ribs never wishing to let go of you again while your fingers traced lines into his upper back with subtle strokes of your other fingers against the diamond coated band on your purple heart shaped stone bearing engagement ring. Down you looked again locking eyes with your awed fiancé deepening his loving grin and gaze as you asked, “When did you manage to do all this?”

Lowly he hummed through a barely there chuckle, “I didn’t.”

“You lied to me.” You said to Victor who chuckled moving closer to you. “All of you.”

Victor chuckled in James’ setting you down and replied, “Well we had to come up with some believable excuse to keep you busy while we got all this right.” Instantly your grin split wider in his move to come closer claiming a tight hug and peck on the forehead from your future brother in law with Eddie right after him. “Had to be perfect for you.”

Eddie’s second hug came after a congratulatory pat on the back for him to deepen the awed grin on the man’s face who kept his eyes trailed on you in your moment of distraction from him, an expression Victor captured in another picture followed by another for when you peered up at him again. “Well you hit perfect on the head.”

Eddie said, “And perfect comes with snacks, come eat.” He said guiding you both over to the blanket on which you all settled, you against James’ side granting him a chance to do something other than simply stare at you. Stolen trails of his nose against your cheek came between gentle peppered kisses while your hands folded on your lap allowing you a stolen brush of your thumb against the stone making Victor smirk.

Leaning over in Eddie’s pulling out the snacks Victor grabbed a spare candle he brought closer turning your head from glancing at James to the candle at his saying, “Go on, take a gander.”

From him to the ring on your hand lit up your eyes dropped and a smile ghosted across your lips. “You picked a heart?”

James purred by your ear, “I hoped you might like it.”

“It’s so beautiful, purple too, must have cost a fortune.”

James shook his head, “My father bought it for my mother.”

Softly you asked, “Really?”

He nodded, “It wasn’t to her taste, refused to wear it, too dark,” his grin deepened with a hint of a blush, “And the cut was absurd apparently. You do like it.”

Closing the distance you kissed him warmly then hummed in a bump of your nose to his, “I love it. Thank you. Certainly won’t see another like it wandering down the street.”

Victor chuckled, “Certainly not.”

Eddie, “Bona fide antique, got to be quality not seen in ages.”

James smirked at him, “You wouldn’t be wrong. Stone’s one of a kind and it’s purer white gold than they sell nowadays.” Contently you melted against his chest treasuring the moments of being held in his arms. True nothing really had changed, it was nowhere near to a surprise to be engaged right now, to some it was just a ring but for you all it was a solid reminder that the family you had formed was becoming more solid by the day. Very soon legally impossible to divide or refute by others.


	17. Remodeling

Cuddling had shifted to dancing back home once a tiny determined cloud grew to drizzle across your lands causing you to blow out the candles and gather up the blankets and such to carry home again. A shift the following day however had you all grumbling your ways off to bed though. Half lazy kisses melted into dozing nuzzling closer with James half asleep across your chest with legs tangled in yours at your head drooping into your pillow with an adorable grin still lingering at your feeling his own heart shaped ring on his ring finger.

In his own impatience to share the link he had added to the knotted wedding band he had chosen with a ring his father had purchased for his own use. Black strips of golden bands woven with white gold diamond coated bands around a purple heart shaped stone. His father’s take on a claddagh ring seated facing out to mark you were engaged. For some the ring was a bit premature and odd but up in this secluded town most men once their dames had said yes that wedding band went on and didn’t come off unless work called for it. None too afraid to add colored stones or something sentimental to their partners worn shamelessly with great pride at being marked same as their partners. Where your heart stone was larger than his the band decorations evened them out, yours sleeker to be less bulky for you while his was perfect for him to always feel the weight of it like a mini hug from you until he could return to your side for a real one.

Sunrise stirred you and across James’ shoulder blade your fingers grazed until a reminding tilt of the heavy stone had your left hand raised slightly to admire the ring in the light causing it to shine. So much more than you had ever expected while growing up, most women sticking to simple golden bands or the odd diamond for the more wealthy of the men they were claimed by. The brothers certainly had more than enough to grant you this stunning heirloom ring you couldn’t have dreamed of. But then again it did seem fitting, being paired in such a public relationship you hoped didn’t mean your wedding would be publicized as well, not to mention the fact the brothers had been dubbed ‘old money’ and well off allowing great comfort to your future.

A low chuckle from the man in your arms had your hand lowering again to his bare back, a move making him hum out, “No early morning doubts?”

Angling your head to catch his slightly dazed grin in the tilt of his head, “Just never thought I’d get a ring like this.”

Closing the distance his lips met yours and he said, “Call me old fashioned, if it isn’t huge the other dames won’t be jealous. And you deserve to have some envy skewed your way, My Love.”

“You won’t get flac for yours?”

His brows inched up playfully in a smirking reply, “You haven’t noticed most of the men in town wear two rings? We flaunt our engagement too. Rightfully so. If you mean the color or cut no doubt if any would dare insult it they would meet the business end of my claws.”

“You would-,”

“Oh I would. No one insults you or my displays of affection for you.” After a moment he shifted to lay on his side curling you back to his chest cradling your hand to weave his fingers with yours allowing you both to admire the ring again. “You do like the ring?”

“I love it. It’ll take some getting used to. Certainly an eye grabber back in New York no doubt.”

“If you like I’ll have one of us with you always to make sure no one tries to snatch it.”

The seriousness of his tone wavered at your smirk, “I can tear tanks in half, I pity the man trying to take it from me. It’s never coming off my finger unless I’m baking or building something. Even then I’m magnetizing it to something heavy.”

Lowly he chuckled, “Their panic would be amusing, all the same, I love you, and I want you to feel comfortable wearing it.”

“I am. It does have a nice weight to it. Used to have this penny mood ring, had to be tin, didn’t feel right.”

“It means a lot, can’t tell you how many times I imagined how you might take to the old thing. Just feels right, us being the ones to wear them.”

“Yes it does.” The alarm sounded and another kiss was stolen on your way to readying for your shifts once breakfast was through.

Bashful grins lingered and timid glances stolen in the time and drive you had to the diner where the brothers would leave you and Eddie. Another warm kiss was stolen and out he slid to help you down wishing you a good day watching you head inside.

Though halfway down the street James was exhaling to calm down before the guys would no doubt spot the ring he would be adding to the chain with his dog tags around his neck to keep it safe joining the group ritual. Smirking to himself once they had parked knowing the grins he would get in picking you up. Your reaction was a startling scream from one of the girls across the room luring the rest to pool in around you and your giggling slightly bashful self sharing how he had proposed leaving the girls dreamy eyed until huffs sounded and the sharing had to be paused for now at the entrance of a duo of trucks pulling up.

.

“Now,” Dot smirked easing your hand closer to her with a loop of her fingers around your wrist, “You have to tell me, did you pick the ring, or did he?”

Softly you giggled brushing your bangs behind your ears, “It’s been in their family since the early 1800’s, same as the ring he’s wearing. Apparently thought to be absurd by the woman meant to have worn it, just been sitting around and he had it resized for me. Might have been absurd for her, but it’s more than I could have dreamed of for how we grew up.”

Dot’s cousin came over, “It certainly is a stunner. No doubt it will go phenomenally with your dress and those girls in Barnard won’t be able to close their jaws. Put them and their city money to shame with that.”

Dot asked with a plotting grin, “Did you hear about the new films Marie got her hubby to order for this month?”

You shook your head and the excited gasp they had expected escaped you in hearing it was That Hamilton Woman with a lesser known to you film called Fantasia. Your favorite black and white film, a topic also brought up by the men in the mill who all knew through the ladies that Marie had been trying to get it in town before you were leaving. For how long he had avoided romances just hearing that you loved the film, that Eddie had snuck you into the film back before the war, James grew more excited to see it with you. Between bouts of their studying up on building codes and manuals they had ordered date nights and monthly film nights when new films were brought to town.

.

A bout of storms pushed your packing ahead of schedule and loaded up the truck was aimed for a much shorter trip to Brooklyn than the last time. Post prepping trip to Brooklyn for paperwork and ensuring things were in order from the brothers for a two day trip you were all eager to be back again. Once again the same apartment sat waiting for you and Eddie was off with relatives to help out in the pool hall. While you, in your t shirt under a mostly buttoned work shirt complete with trousers and boots, wound up your braided bun with a bandana to keep your bangs from your face guiding the guys to the town hardware shop. The pair of them in matching boots, trousers, mostly open work shirts and tank tops showing underneath they would strip to once inside the apartment.

Most of the tools had been brought with you, however a few were still needed and to their surprise the pair saw just how your community stuck together. From upholstery, paint, even the little knickknack shop by the drug store were all eager to help a fellow Irish Catholic from the town to fix up their home while other buildings had been scooped up by outsiders. Each community kept to their own and even with the guys as the technically legal owners it was made clear you were to live there, and child of two Irish immigrants and a war hero to boot were to be protected by your own.

Outside the building a giant metal dumpster sat with a chute settled inside a window feeding into it and in the garage on the side the truck was parked. Lowly Victor hummed out, “And here I was expecting some fight in this.”

Smirking at him while grabbing as many tools as you could you replied, “We keep to our own. Irish immigrants have to stick together, can’t let anyone boot us out of our homes or businesses.” Victor up front unlocked the door leading the way inside to unload everything and turn again to grab another load.

James said, “Good thing about the block being in construction the neighbors won’t complain about our noise.”

“As long as we are at Mass Wednesdays and Sundays they won’t care.”

Victor, “Every week? You up for that?”

“Steve missed one Mass when we were kids and Mrs Cahn was out for blood. Wasn’t till everyone found out he was having his appendix removed and we were in the hospital that she calmed and got the whole congregation to pool what they could to help.”

James smirked, “Why does that not sound like the end of that?”

In a giggle you replied, “He couldn’t so much as sneeze without her glaring at him from then on. He was given a stern warning from her.” Making the pair chuckle, “You don’t have-,”

The pair said, “We’re going.”

James stole a kiss on your cheek eyeing the ring on the chain with your dog tags around your neck poking out under your shirt, “As long as you are happy with it we will all keep up with Mass.”

Victor nodded, “Don’t let our lapsing tarnish your own wishes for your beliefs. Hold tight to that as long as you can. We know how dark things can get when you break with that.”

The final things were brought in and up to the top floor with mallets and hammers in hand you were on your way up to the top floor as James said, “Best to start from the top down.”

Inside the first apartment there Victor said, “Jimmy will handle the doors, shelving and cabinets first, I will mark off where the studs are and you can get started on punching out the spots between them.”

You nodded and in the first corner he tapped the wall and using a pencil marked a three foot space that James showed you how hard to hit to punch a hole through the drywall. Chunks for how high you could reach were pulled out and added to a tarp on the floor the guys would take to be dumped through the chute into the dumpster with the final sections higher out of your reach to be taken down by them. The shoddy job on wiring and pipes sorely in need of replacing became all the clearer with dust clearing with help from all the open windows. Using ladders a few spots in the ceiling were broken open as well to check what the condition of the beams and oddly colored patches had been hiding.

Floor by floor you spread their smirks at your determined status on wanting to help with the demo and as much of the build as possible even if it just meant clearing up after the crews. A job they greatly supported hoping that this would not be another of their homes you would be moving into, it was very much in fact yours, outside of the legal aspect of course that with you under 21 with no male to back your ownership claims past your fiancé of course. Legally you were short handed and they had to wait before your name could be added to the deed, after your birthday and the wedding to have it be in all three of your names. Eddie was clear it was yours and he was glad to just be welcome to stay with you all and refused to claim a piece of it as legally he could always claim a patch of his own somewhere whenever he wished, quite unfairly in their eyes at the continued barriers you had to face.

Added chutes for trash and laundry were among the tiny touches that you were a bit excited to have and show off to others that the rich kids in town had bragged about. This whole building was to be yours and any touch you wanted to try and fluff it up they would try to ensure that they could get them included in the group home. A nearly to be demolished patch of door frame was noticed and pointed out to James by Victor to be saved for later, markings of your heights growing up that was set safely away from the rest of the scrap piles of wood to be sorted through later for possible reuse. Anything possibly able to keep a piece of your mother and a glimmer of happiness from your childhood was added to the pile.

Nearly to lunch you had reached the end of the second floor when loud knocks sounded on the front door. Victor said, “Good, should be the inspector.”

That had your stomach clenching knowing who would be sent for this district, who most certainly would be aiming to hinder the process and gouge whoever he was sent to inspect. “I thought you wouldn’t need an inspector until after the repairs were through.”

Victor turned for the door as James said, “One before you get started with crews too.”

A chuckle came from Victor as you muttered, “This won’t be good.”

Leaning in James kissed your cheek murmuring, “I love you.”

Peering up at him you gave him a curious grin, “I love you.”

Quickly his lips met yours in a sweet kiss and he said, “We have prepped. Leave it to us.”

Though with a nudge he guided you to finish up the last section of the floor while Victor reached the door greeting the dressed up Italian inspector you could hear from upstairs and upon completing the last section of wall you went down to meet him. “Hi, Vinny Tortelli, Mr-,”

“Victor Creed.” Down the steps you came and the man looked you both over, “My brother Jimmy and his fiancé Bunny.”

Vinny looked you over, “I know you. That nurse’s kid.”

You flashed him a quick grin, “Yes.”

“Heard you were dead.”

“Not yet.”

He looked you over again then said, “Best start from the top.” Walking to head up the stairs to search each room. Every little thing he made sure to shake his head and make it known that he was going to fail the building until he got to the main floor again saying, “Clearly, it’s almost a teardown. As soon as you get a certified architect to sign off on the design plans and hire a contractor to head the rebuild I’ll sign off on the permit.”

Victor proudly finally having his chance to speak up for you all said, “They have been signed off. We have a notarized letter to validate that and I am a certified contractor. We’ve already filed the permits and the crew arrives tomorrow.” Displeased after checking out their papers to be legit he signed his name to the sheet he tore from his book and handed it over to Victor.

His eyes switched to you and he asked, “I would have thought it to be cleaner with you here.” At that your brow arched and he said, “Usually dames don’t get involved with builds.”

James said, “We are managing the build while Bunny is the owner, ensuring we stay on time and budget.”

Vinny’s tongue clicked in looking at you again and smirked saying, “No doubt you’ll be running over both then. You’ll need all the luck in the world.” Turning for the door that on the other side of started to cackle making you roll your eyes.

Victor rumbled, “Where’s squishy when you need him?”

Shaking your head you sighed only to feel James kissing your cheek again, “Now that we have the sign off to start work we can head off to lunch then get back to check the back yard. Tomorrow the work is mainly rough and detailed for specialists so if you wouldn’t mind working in the yard while we just shell the place-,”

You shook your head, “No I’m good with that. I wouldn’t want to slow things down.”

James said, “When we start to get back into moving walls and re-plastering we’ll show how to do it. We aren’t bumping you out, Love.”

.

Down the street you all dropped into the diner there for a meal and shared news of what you had accomplished so far. Back again the overgrown green knot of a patch of land you sat on the back steps with a notepad to sketch out possible ideas you could get managed the following day after trying to mark up what it did look like and what might be buried there. Hard and rough the overgrown plants were torn free by the pair while you used a copper pipe you sharpened the side of to slice through more and more. Cut down decently the courtyard sat with in an approved barrel by the fire department you watched the largest of bushes and branches burning down to ashes for the hour they allowed before dumping a bucket of water on top of it.

Yawning widely you drove back to the apartment after locking up to shower, change and have the dinner Eddie had fixed up for you three. Tired and sore you stretched out in bed with eyes drooping through James’ easing out behind you wrapping you in his arms in a press of his lips to your cheek. “Love you,”

You sighed out and were gone making him chuckle bringing you closer to his chest to hum back, “I love you more, Darling.” Closing his eyes to get some rest before the early morning to meet the first crew coming to help them.

The hefty breakfast nearly didn’t last you to lunch, and under the gazes of the curious crew members wondering what you were up to alone in the yard digging out the pathways and courtyard you used a broom and buckets of water to uncover the haphazard stones forming the seating area. Across from that the raised yard that would need some new stairs, the grass was cut more with the help of a couple kids the Brocks sent over once they heard what you were up to with push mowers aiding the task. Bushes were revealed and a line of hedges badly needing to be trimmed. Taking a break once you’d done all you thought you could achieve the men tried to pretend they hadn’t been watching and got back to work as you browsed through the house seeing the plumbing being checked and each ruined piece being switched out while the wiring was being removed altogether.

A second team along with James was checking the floors while Victor showed another the beams and supports needing to be swapped out. For the inspector’s hopes to hinder the supply chain and delay further with connections in Canada to keep from being ripped off and confirming a limitless supply out of the hands of the people here to restrict how easily you were able to complete the job. Catching you wandering James called you over to show you how they had tested the wood and the marked patches they would have to tear up before showing you into the kitchen of the first apartment to start hammering up the tile. What was assumed to be cheap laminate was even cheaper tile you chiseled away with a screwdriver and hammer creating a growing pile of rubble you used a dustpan to pour onto the tarp laid out for it.

Sheer determination had the full floor’s tile was torn up and dropped into the chute before the crew and you broke for a meal. With the tile torn back more plumbing was available for the guys to check and jumping in to help James and Victor helped to clear the other floors quicker, though oddly enough the main floor had the laminate on badly bowing wood. Beams would be coming in the following day and by the end of the week the boiler was swapped out along with most of the pipes. The fuse box was moved to a safe location away from the boiler and you were tasked to help with the crew replacing bad chunks of the floor. Mainly fetching and helping to steady certain planks while tools were being traded before Victor called you over to aid in moving some walls after support beams were settled in place to be removed once the new walls were secured.

The focus for weeks was the foundations of the house and with wood, pipes and wiring checked you were cleared to add the insulation after your day of helping installs some new windows and metal bars for the outside of them that gave you a good idea. With the old pipes just laying around and nails discarded with metal odds and ends on a late night with the blessing of the brothers you began to lace a thick layer of metal on the inside of the bricks in the small gaps left in construction. After his shifts Eddie would drop by and it was Venom to catch onto the addition and race off into the night to fetch more suitable metal to help finish fortifying the home. But much to the irritation of the inspector his job was complete as it was mainly cosmetic now.

New tiles and carpets came with the fixtures for the bathrooms and kitchens. Laundry room was the last to be customized before you got to help in hanging the new drywall helping the crews get to aiding James in installing new shelves and cabinets. Victor however broke James’ fifth stolen moments of lovingly staring at you in a gleefully proud mood in helping on the build to show you the now functioning laundry and garbage chutes earning a tight hug from you and a chuckle from him.

Paint and wallpaper was the next step once everything was built and mounted into place sending the crews back home again. Heavily you dropped into bed and seeing how hard you had been pushing yourself to help the men so used to these jobs. At the foot of the bed James knelt grinning at you in the cradling of one of your aching feet, “Thank you,”

“You know I love giving you massages.” He hummed.

“I meant for not teasing me about my smashing my thumb and nearly crying at splitting my nail.”

Holding back a smirk he replied, “We have all been there. It is excruciating.”

“I didn’t cry when I got shot.”

Lowly he chuckled folding both hands around your foot to deepen the massage, “Thumbs toes and elbows, breed all their own on scales for pain.” After a pause he hummed out, “You have been magnificent, you know that. More than half the teens to help on our old jobs didn’t pick things up half as fast as you. All the crews saw that, and were very impressed.”

Ghosting a smirk across your lips you asked, “Are you trying to bolster my ego?”

“Perhaps, first though, I know you are sore, full rub down then snuggles and breakfast in bed.”

Shaking your head you said, “If only you from five years ago could see you now.”

James’ grin split wider, “He would have had proof there was something to keep pushing for past helping the world through another war. Some magic ball of impossible to have pulled our broken selves back together again.”

“I was talking about your lost scowl.” Making him chuckle again, “So serious, determined to scowl your way through the days.”

“Easier to keep from grinning at you like an idiot that way.”

“Nazi’s would have been terrified.”

“Oh yes they would, you tearing their planes from the sky and me smiling chasing after you.” Over every inch of you he massaged your aching muscles until he had eased under the covers he had pulled up over you in the drooping of your eyes. One more lingering kiss in the cupping of your cheek and he nestled closer holding you to his chest allowing you to drape across it clinging to the warm body easing more around you.

Clamping his eyes shut every moment he allowed to seep into his memory, taking up yet another chance to just hold you in belonging to one another. Traded rings on one another’s fingers, so close to being publicly official. But none of that mattered, because he’d been there staring at a pine box holding his family, one by one buried except for Victor. Every injury, every bullet you had taken, even today in hitting your now silver thumb so hard on a slipped board you split your nail squeaking out in pain and on the edge of tears he prayed so hard. Harder than he ever had, that it meant like them you would be here, his, because he would be yours always. Even if it ended in another pine box he wouldn’t waste a moment with not loving you.

.

“Jaqi,” Victor practically growled out lowly so only you could hear when you reached the kitchen for breakfast as James was finding a shirt that wasn’t torn or coated in dust. “Mr Tortelli is in the sitting room saying we need a permit to have the phone line mended, but he won’t approve the permit until the out of date mounting system is replaced and we have a certified installer come to approve that they can install the system, which they won’t do until we have the permit.”

“O-, okay, i,”

“I need you to do the mind thingy to make him think it’s mended, because the installer is coming in an hour and it’s easily a hundred bucks to get him out here in the first place to put in our phone lines.”

“Okay,” You said turning for the sitting room.

Quickly he leaned in to give you a quick hug saying, “Soon as he goes you three can go to the diner and eat.”

With a nod you left the room and entered the sitting room picking up the keys for the building eyeing the Italian turning from his inspection of a painting on the wall he pointed to, “My niece painted something like that in kindergarten.”

“Well the Brocks do like to use local artists to decorate their rentals, maybe later we can drop by and have her sign it.”

You smiled as he gave you a smirk and pointed at you, “You got jokes.”

You shoes him the keys, “Makes up for my whole female debacle I’ve got going on. I’ll lead you over and we can get this started.”

He joined you to the door saying, “Well I was just telling Victor-,”

Again you grinned at him, “Yes he informed me, you need the installer to come and sign off before the permit can be given for the work to start.” In your looking forward you could hear Victor muttering curses in a momentary plop onto the couch to calm down confusing Eddie when he came down. “Installer’s in his way, should be there in a bit.”

Purposefully he glanced at his expensive watch saying, “Well I can’t wait too long, busy schedule and all-,”

“Oh I don’t doubt that. Whole block is on cinder blocks and tarped bet you’re making a killing.”

To himself he chuckled and adjusted his tie, “Well, business is business. Doesn’t look like you’ll make much when it’s through with three, maybe four apartments.”

“We’re not renting,” he glanced at you, “I got accepted to an Ivy League school and we need a place to stay while I attend.”

“How’d you get into Ivy League? Didn’t think they let in dames.”

“Few do.”

“So you’re telling me you’re keeping all that space to yourselves?”

“I also have a cousin and aunt up in Canada right now that might move to New York in a couple years. They’ll be visiting too, and the guys have friends from Canada who would be coming down to visit most likely.”

At the stoop you eyed a few of Vinny’s friends, including a cousin of Bucky’s who said, “Looky here, Brock let out his little piece on her own. Huge splash you made running off with him. Not hard for some to think the worst on how you paid off your guards to get through the war safe. Rumors you know how they can flood through a small town like ours.”

Grinning at the man you asked, “Have you visited your cousin Bucky’s grave yet?”

“Of course, every month.”

“You know there were some who had a hunch him and Steve would be buried in lovers plots.”

He pointed at you and Vinny smirked at the nerve you were aiming for, “Some whispers of light loafers and such,”

“Don’t you dare!”

“But then you know, see, I’m the only Rogers left in Brooklyn, and well, there’s just so many Barnes around. Like you said rumors are like floods, and, no telling who drowns in it once it’s out there. Especially when it’s laced with hellfire.”

Vinny chuckled saying, “I underestimated you.”

Glancing at him as you unlocked the door in Victor’s trot up to catch you, you replied, “Who hasn’t?”

You led the way through the door and Vinny gestured for him to drop it while he passed through to join you to the main mount for the phone system for guests on the main floor that would feed out to the upper floor connections. With brows furrowing Vinny looked from the clearly needing to be repaired and replaced mount to his notes, “Huh, could have sworn it needed a full gutting.” Shaking his head he muttered, “Must have switched notes with Murphy’s down the block.” Scribbling our the final details to the permit he passed to Victor who stood holding back his smirk until the trio left passing Eddie and James in their way in. “Come on fellas, let’s go wake up Murphy.”

“Thank you!” Victor whispered once the door was shut behind them. Rolling his head back in a flex of his fingers and nails extending them shrinking back again. His eyes fell to you again and he asked, “What’s what he was saying about floods?”

“Oh he was saying he was apparently keeping people from saying that I ran off to be Eddie’s whore.” That dropped Eddie’s jaw and you said, “And I reminded him if he wants to play with rumors then Steve and Bucky fueled more than a few.”

James growled out, “I hope that shut him up.”

“Oh it did, and Vinny said he underestimated me. Made him shut up.”

Victor asked, “Is that a good thing? Impressing Vinny?”

“Depends. Barneses are close to the Tortelli’s, by marriage, who hate the Brocks’ and I was taken in by the Brocks. They weren’t really sure on Steve, cuz he was still Irish and they were Italian, only Bucky was around to keep the other guys in line. I was a girl so worst I got was some scorn or verbal jabs, then again I kept to myself mainly so I was mainly ignored. They mainly keep to their end of Brooklyn and I’m not really part of anyone’s business, so, no, not really.”

Eddie smirked saying, “Just means it goes towards her reputation as more than just Steve’s sister. Not a bad thing but not overly needed for anything past if we had to cross to their side of town.”

Victor looked you over then leaned in to kiss your forehead in a sideways hug, “Alright, now, off to eat, I’ll wait for the phone guy to show up.” In your nip at your lip he asked, “Whats that look for?”

“You know how you said no more edits to the design yesterday to Vinny?”

His hand waved, “Don’t mind that, that’s for him, what did you want to change?”

“I was just thinking, you know how Dot’s dad’s barn has those rolling doors, could we do something like that for my office and the library? Could save room with the doors.”

“Absolutely,” he and James said.

James added, “Won’t be a hassle at all, and the doors you picked would be great for that. Just slip metal grooves on the beam above and along the walls on either side, just tuck the carpeting right up to it won’t notice it at all from far off.”

Victor, “We could do that for your closet too if you like? It is an oversized door could keep it from reaching the window if you swing it open too hard.”

“If it would be easier sure.”

Victor nodded saying, “Sliding doors it is, I will see how many of our other communal doors can be sliding as well to save on space and keep our future puppy from being closed off too much.” You giggled and he added pounding at James, “Jimmy promised a puppy and we are getting one.”

Again you giggled and James looped his arm around your back saying, “Let’s feed you.”


	18. The Remodel - Welcome to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's going into the stem of Bunny's powers and more powers yet to be uncovered. Also adding a touch of Asgard to the mix to hint at things to come. :D

“Why are we off to Manhattan again?”

“Wallpaper,” You said to Eddie’s friend taking his place in helping you bring home the wallpaper while the guys were siding in the installation of the tiling and carpet that had finally arrived to finish off the place to a nice shell. A trip he was tasked to drive you there and back with one of the Brock trucks.

“We’re going to Manhatten-,”

“You remember Miss Kimney?”

“How could I forget the woman who beat that old councilman off her stoop?”

“Well her granddaughter married big and had her shop moved uptown. I made a call and they still have the ones I’m looking for.”

All the way through the crowds staring between you in a simple polka dotted dress and the jacketless man with suspenders on full view with his open vest over his rolled up and partially unbuttoned shirt tucked haphazardly into his trousers you finally got to the shop. Through the door you passed hearing distant chatter and got to selecting small swatches of the offered styles you wanted to take up to the register. With a brow raised he lifted the green and purple floral design you said, “I know it looks a bit-,”

“Gran-,” his voice broke off at your curious wide eyed gaze up at him making him feel like he was about to ruin Santa for a little kid. “Grandiose? Top, top notch glitzy.”

“I like it, the place is old, have to work with that classic style.”

“Long as the guys will be fine with it shouldn’t matter what I think.”

“They have this in grey and blue at their place in Canada. Besides, mom used to love this style. Had Steve sketch out a panel for her wall. Just for the tea room.”

“Ah, classy,” he chuckled out, “If it’s for a tea room then by all means-,”

You giggled in his chuckle at your nudge on his arm, “I’m going to Barnard meaning if I get asked to clubs they’ll have rotational get togethers and all the top socialites will be expecting something classy. James is even taking me in Canada to see a top China shop for the sets for guests. Victor’s planning on building a hutch for it, all custom and hand carved one of a kind.”

Patting your back he said, “You’ll be fantastic. Can’t wait to see their faces having to drive from the school out to Brooklyn.”

You giggled again, “No doubt hating every moment of it until they see the gem we’ve got.”

“You did good, but give it a few years and great won’t be close to what you could do,” Making you smirk then glance to the man approaching from the back to help get the measurements for all you wanted.

Along with the green and purple floral was a silver textured one looking like bare trees from floor to ceiling for the guys along with a few safe choices. Black and silver patterns always kids claim to have faces in them. Deep green and grey new but seeming antique and dingy leaf patterned swirls. Black and silver swirls with a two tone silver pattern with what looked to be aces across them for the game room in the basement to try and help brighten it up. All fine choices with the rest of the place to be painted top to bottom and once collected brought to the back of your truck once paid for by a trio of teens curious what people from lower towns were doing up here. But back you went with small paint samples you had all added to the pool of possible colors.

.

At the back of the truck James and Victor met you while the crew took a break before the final floor to be fixed up. Victor pulled a pile closer to him eyeing the ace pattern first making you say, “Thought that for the basement game room.”

In tilting it he saw how it caught the light ever so slightly making him smirk, “Should work out with the lights nicely.”

“Didn’t want to go too dark.”

James chuckled saying after a peck on your cheek, “It’s lovely.” Patting the floral one he said, “Nice choice, like the one at home.”

“For the tea room.”

Victor grinned approvingly at your nervous grin, “Perfect choice. Just the right shade too for the dark wood panels. Bright cherry furniture and some creme or maybe mint upholstery and it could be enough to make the other ladies faint from jealousy,” making you roll your eyes.

Tapping the dingy one you asked, “For offices and library, too dark?”

They both answered, “It’s perfect! Just the right low hue to give it that scholarly dated look.”

James tapped the other three, “These are great, all the classics. Should do nicely in the spares and common spaces and a few halls.”

“I think Venom and Eddie would like the black and silver vines and leaves.”

Victor gave you his own hug adding, “Impeccable taste Pipsqueak.”

Gathering it all up with Eddie, who grinned at your choices for him in Venom’s hissed approving praises now there you all got to moving it all to where it needed to go then got to measuring and cutting it right. The paperclips you set on the edges helped you to hold the strips up for the pair to guide all the bubbles out for a smooth finish to each room until the piles were spent.

Turning to the small pile of paint cans you had stacked up you looked over the lids eyeing the samples of each color inside while Victor pointed at the cans. “Um, Pipsqueak, not to be critical, but, that’s not enough paint for the house.”

Looking up at him you said, “These are just for the sample swipes, so we can brush a spot up to see how it looks. We didn’t decide on colors you said just get some to try out.”

Victor sighed out, “Now why didn’t we think of that?” You glanced between them.

James clarified, “We painted the cabin 37 times.” Letting out a giggle had him smirking at you, “Top to bottom why we didn’t think of sample patches who knows.”

Victor chuckled saying, “Great idea, let’s see which we like, Hmm?”

You nodded and lifted one, “Now I know this one would be good for the kitchen.” You said lifting one to start the path through each floor with more than one room in limbo of two or more colors making you sigh and glance between them.

Victor said, “Time for dinner, tomorrow we’ll buy enough paint for the rooms we know choices on so far then we can come back to the others later. When in doubt we could always paint it again.”

James stole a kiss to pause your rebuttal, “As many times as it takes. Though I do have to say I like both the mint and the grey on our room.” Earning a nod and smirk from you in their guiding you back down to the truck shutting off the lights on the way allowing the paint topic to settle for the night.

.

“Have I told you today that you smell really good?”

Smirking through your lean against his bare back James lowered a hand from combing through his freshly dried hair after your joint shower, feeling you in your nightgown behind his shirtless self, lowly he hummed back, “We just got out of the shower.”

“I know,” you sighed out making him chuckle laying his free hand over yours easing across his belly.

“I didn’t smell that bad all the time.”

“No, but had you smelled better I might have kissed you before we got to Canada.”

“Oh really?” he purred turning around dropping his comb on the counter lifting you to wrap around his waist luring a giggling grin from you as your arms draped around his shoulders. “Well I can think of fifty times on the top of my head I wanted to ask to kiss you.”

“You would have asked?” A playful smile splitting across your lips deepening his own.

“You know I wouldn’t have just kissed you,”

“Oh?” you asked making him chuckle at your faked offended tone, “Are you accusing me of forcing affections on you?”

“By no means,” he purred back in settling down with you on his lap settling against his pillow, “You may have initiated our first kiss, and caught me off guard, but it was more than welcome so I could kiss you again.” Closing the gap after a trace of his nose against yours he claimed a sweet kiss and whispered a mere ghost of an inch away from your lips, “And again,” one more kiss was stolen and in his try to speak again your arms shifted behind his neck when your body shifted to be closer to his chest. “And-,” your lips broke his sentence and folded together in his arms you stayed through the short lived burst of passions after the long day then laid back to sleep draped halfway across his chest fixed in his arms through the night until he could kiss you again in the morning.

.

“I know you’re in there Eddie Brock!” Lifting your head from James’ shoulder you heard Victor grumbling and climbing out of bed.

“Stay there Jimmy.” Victor called out in passing your door while joining Eddie on the stairs, one rumbling to the other, “Anything I should be warned about? What have you and squishy been up to?”

Eddie shrugged, “Been at the pool hall. Venom’s been behaving.”

Venom hissed, “Venom does not behave. Venom does as Venom pleases.”

Eddie, “Not what I meant Buddy.”

Once at the door Victor’s brow inched up seeing the man with the loaded pistol he drew back the hammer on, “You will do right by my sister!”

Eddie, “I-, I’m sorry, who are you?”

“Everything alright there Eddie?” Your neighbor called out with his own pistol in hand as more of the men entered their own doorways to do the same.

“Ya Henry, just a misunderstanding.”

“What’s this about, son?” Victor asked the teen that looked to be all of fourteen.

The teen replied, “My sister Linda is sick in the Midwife’s because of him and his demon spawn!”

Victor, “Now that’s-,”

“Linda?” Eddie muttered then he replied “Linda!” Shifting his weight on his feet he said, “She never said she was pregnant.”

“No, and she, God forgive her tried to lose it but whatever you put in her belly is trying to eat her soul and all!”

Victor reached out laying his hand over the pistol, “Put the gun down boy. We’ll get dressed and come over and see your sister. Alright?”

“I’m not leaving!” He replied with a crack in his voice.

“Ten minutes,” Eddie replied earning a nod from the teen who glanced at his watch as they slipped back in the house to get dressed. “She never told me.”

Lowly Victor hummed, “Don’t doubt it. Why’d he say demon spawn?”

“Venom popped out, at the end. Startled her when she noticed.”

“You didn’t wear a sleeve?”

Victor’s brow inched up and Eddie sighed, “I get bigger when he takes over, everywhere. He ripped it.”

“How, how much bigger?”

“Just, bigger.”

Victor smirked saying, “I can’t be curious?”

“It wasn’t easy to get her calmed down and to keep it to herself, said she never wanted to see me again.”

“I’ll bet.” Patting him on the back Victor said, “We’ll see right by your mini squishy.” The nickname Making Eddie groan as Victor went on to knock on your sore he opened to share what happened Making you both hurry to get ready as well.

.

All in the living room you asked, “Venom, a baby with your genes wouldn’t eat its mother, would it?”

Venom hissed back, “The breeder was of inferior blood, she will wither so our seed may grow.”

“Oh that’s not good,” you and Eddie muttered as you made for the door to join the teen off to see what was going on.

In a huff Eddie muttered, “Dawn’s gonna hate me.”

Venom, “She will not, she is of superior blood.”

James said, “We’ll help smooth it over.”

Victor said, “Yes I think with the spawn comment they won’t force marriage on you.”

Through the door you went and by then a couple of guys came over in a truck called by your neighbors to back Eddie and you up if needed. You all climbed into accepting the ride over to the Midwife’s where they would call to share with the family why you were there.

.

More like a house on the front half you passed through following the nun through to the small delivery room in the back where they monitor the more serious cases. Brought the screen dividers you could hear muttered complaints and once it was eased back the round bellied blonde laid there with a sharp glare at Eddie. “You did this to me!”

Eddie replied, “I didn’t mean to. And I would have helped if you would have told me about the baby.”

“There shouldn’t be a baby!” She growled back placing her hand on her harshly shifting belly.

Moving closer Eddie said, “Look, I apologized and I can’t do anything now about the broken sleeve. We shouldn’t be fighting with you like this clearly it isn’t helping. So what do you want to do?”

“I want-,” she panted out, “To not have this thing inside me! Soon as it’s out you can drop it off a bridge for all I care!”

The nun puffed up clearly having heard this before, “You will not speak that way in this house! Every child is sacred and if you do not want the child can be given to parents who do!”

Eddie instantly fired back, “No one’s taking my baby! Even if Linda doesn’t want it it’s mine and I’ll not abandon it!” That seemed to comfort the nun who stole a glance at James stroking your back while Victor came over holding four chairs he set up for you, all clearly there to help with the raising of the child and supporting Eddie.

The pain didn’t cease and while a pair of guys came over to talk car details since Eddie would now be needing something suitable for transporting a child to follow you back to Canada Linda was circled by a pair of midwives and the Doctor to help with the birth. Along the wall you stood trying to be out of the way with her mother holding her up and coaxing her along.

Suddenly a flash of a silvery blue baby being wrapped in a blanket was carried to the side and in their joint huffs unable to hear after a few minutes of trying to coax a breath out of him the slowing of the tiny boy’s heart. Too early it seemed he came and with the cry of, “Get it out! Get it away from me!” Came mingled with sobs as the Doctor tried to mend her tears and damage the early birth had triggered.

Nearing the midwives you asked, “Can I take him?” Sharing a glance they agreed with a nod and eased into your arms the bundle settled and out you went following the hall to the chapel passing the waiting room the guys were in.

A silent tap of knees and James led Eddie after you with Victor following after, her relatives took that as a sign they could go in. Straight to the cracked door of the chapel the trio went seeing you seated stroking the boy’s face. Victor instinctively closed the door behind him while Eddie went to slump into the seat beside you unable to do much past resting his head on your shoulder. The tap of your forehead to the boy’s however seemed to stir a prickle in your skin and at once you could feel the tear in his tiny heart still trying to beat and the too small lungs struggling to inflate. Down your nose a tear rolled and in a soft sniffle your eyes shut missing the flash of silver veins spreading across the boy’s skin.

Venom’s soft hiss of, “Be patient, Little One, Sister is calling for time.” Stretching out to stroke his tiny cheek against the boy’s.

That opened your eyes and your mouth dropped open in a silent cry of pain feeling a tear in your chest causing you to nearly slump forward triggering James to hold you in place. Your eyes solid silver now looking down at the boy whose heartbeat was growing stronger as your body drew out his injuries and healing powers were being shared. Through his body his wounds from his early birth were mended and more so when his organs developed to the full term baby’s range in the pinking of his skin and body tucking in.

The pain wracking through your body ceased and your eyes blinked back to purple in his first deep breath and sharp loud cry luring the curious nun straight to you wondering where you had gone to. Silent praises and prayers were said as you passed Eddie his little boy and stroked his back seeing the kisses he peppered across his puffed up cheeks in the calming of his tears. One single blink and bright silvery blue eyes were caught and you giggled out, “Look at those eyes.”

James leaned in as you leaned back allowing Eddie to show Victor a better view, leaving a kiss on your cheek his arms circled you in his eyes shifting to the still teary eyed nun who was inching closer. Softly she asked, “Would,” clearing her throat she asked clearer, “Would you join me so we might examine your son?”

Eddie nodded and with Victor he stood while you continued to sit still feeling a bit weak at the moment. In French you muttered, _“I have no clue how I did that.”_

Kissing your forehead he murmured back, _“You were in pain, however it happened, the boy’s safe.”_

In a glance at him you asked, _“We can make this work, can’t we?”_

Lowly he chuckled and nodded, _“Yes, back home there will be ample women willing to watch him while we work if he doesn’t want to stay home. And Dawn loves babies, nearly ran off with one of Dave’s when he asked her to hold them at the christening. Maybe some hurt feelings but when she hears it was a fling and he needs a mom, won’t be able to stay mad long. Surprising squishy didn’t pass on a tail or something.”_

At that you giggled replying, _“Never know, I was in my teens when mine started, tons of time to sprout one.”_ Making him chuckle at your giggle and help ease you up onto your feet.

Into the empty exam room you followed Victor’s comments to the boy now naked on the blanket peering around curiously and stopped behind the duo watching the nun writing down the measurements while a midwife started to diaper him. “Any hint on a name yet?”

Eddie smirked replaying proudly, “Theodore Jack Pear.”

“Jack?” You asked turning his head and deepening his smirk to a grin.

“After his aunt.”

Your eyes shifted away and you said, “Now you’re trying to make me cry.” Patting your cheeks with a tissue another midwife had passed you to dry your still wet tear lines from earlier earning a chuckle from him.

“Plus, now we can call him Teddy. My boy’s gonna speak softly and carry a big stick, you will go far. Just like Roosevelt said. Be good man someday.” Stroking the open palm closest to him that folded around his finger misting the eyes of the women around the proud father who knew nothing of his future just hours prior.

Within moments his mother and sisters were through the door and as the hateful family was escorted to the hospital for more intensive watch on the mother once the parental rights dissolution papers were signed the building took on a more cheerful air.

Outside with the group you went and Victor’s jaw dropped seeing the black Buick Century parked there that Bucky’s uncle passed him keys to saying, “Here you go. Got some wheels under your feet.”

Victor circled the car and stared back at Eddie, “A Buick, man, sweet ride.”

The uncle said after giving you a hug, “More than earned after the war and all the work you’ve been putting in at the pool hall. Got to keep our youngest Brock boy safe on the long trips between here and Canada,” nudging Eddie’s elbow he said, “Besides, that girl of yours up there might give you a second chance just to get a spin through town in this.”

You giggled and rolled your eyes and James pointed at the car, “He’s got a point. You should see what she can do with a tractor. She’d love to get a peek under the hood of this.”

Victor smirked, “Her and half the town.” Shifting with a grin accepting hold of Teddy so the carrier could be strapped in.

Ambrose said, “Now that we have baby we have our off shopping too long. Off to the second hand shops!” You giggled turning with the guys while they loaded up in the car once Teddy was settled into his carrier beginning to start at a nap. They were off for furniture and riding back with one of the guys you went up to change into your trousers, work shirt and boots for the drive over to the storage place for the furniture once in the apartment.

A trailer was loaned out and piece by piece each hidden partially broken and badly worn piece of furniture showing how little you and your neighbors earned by the shoddy work it was filled with possible fixable ones. A set of boxes had you pausing and bending to lift a case between them. Inside the scuffed unhinged case you eyed the long since used trumpet luring Victor over.

“Steve’s?” Reading your expression.

“Yup. Could barely make a string of notes before he’d start wheezing from his asthma. Never let them change him to the string section though.”

James, “Let me guess, Bucky was in the brass?”

“I think it was, not the oboe but the one with the wobbly silver mouthpiece out of the oboe like shape.”

Victor glanced at James who said, “You’d have to point that out to us.”

“If I spot one I will.”

Eventually the truck bed was full too and your mother’s chair was the last on to be fixed up. New fabric would be ready in the morning and the day after next you would be off back to Canada for the rest of the summer. All of this would be fixed up or dismantled for scrap to make more suitable pieces to be added to what the guys would help you make yourselves.

.

Softly in a corner of the shop while his sisters went to inspect a distant set of odd looking shelves coated in hideous wallpaper Eddie asked Venom, “Hey buddy,” inching the boy a bit higher on his chest pretending to speak to the softly grunting infant still deep asleep.

Venom’s voice echoed softly in his ear, “Yes Eddie?”

“How’d you know, bout Bunny being able to do that?”

“Venom’s Sister called for time, not many dare to try. The stars have seen her blood before, began to whisper when they caught scent of it again, that is how I found you.”

Glancing to make sure he was still alone he asked, “Could you repeat that out of riddles?”

“Sister is old, older than this sun. Someone tried for her life, so she hid herself with aid from her top commander after her mate had been nearly cut down. He hid himself, his brother as well. Knew she would find them.”

“Mate, brother?” He said seeing his sisters turning back to him giggling about the shelves.

“My kind have known yours for eons, always we follow the Queen Mother. Protects us, you will see, when she remembers her strength.”

“What else could she do beyond what we’ve seen?”

“You will see, shh, our little one is sleeping.” Eddie smirked again stealing another glimpse down at his son he couldn’t help but beam at stupidly with pride at having a start to his own family he’d dreamed of, more so since he’d met Dawn.

Ambrose smiled reaching up to stroke Teddy’s back over the blanket he was wrapped in, “Looking a bit misty Eddie.”

Gina added, “And no telling the comments you’ll be stirring up so content with him like that.”

Eddie said, “Any man tries to shame me for loving my boy will meet the business end of my boots.” Turning to round another corner of furniture he said, “Ran into Johnny the other day, were in Journalism courses together.”

Ambrose grinned wider, “Ooh, sounds promising.”

Eddie nodded, “Heard we were back in town, made sure to tell me if I get my degree he’d give me a place at his paper. Have to work up from the bottom, but it could be better than managing on tips.”

They stroked his arms on either side of him, both saying, “That is so great, Eddie!”

Eddie nodded, “Ya, well before we came out for the spring to rebuild I stopped in at Alberta, there’s a community college there and I’ve gotten copies of my transcripts they said they would accept. It’d just be a couple months. I could graduate by fall, Vic said tons of ladies in town would help keep an eye on Teddy through the day and I’d have him full time at night, I’m not brushing him off.”

Gina shook her head, “We never thought that, or ever would.”

Ambrose nodded, “Providing for your son is top priority. The whole family will be proud of you. I know Dad would. First boy to get into college, now first to graduate too.”

A few steady pieces were gathered and loaded up into a trailer to be added to the small supply that the family had already gathered for his apartment with a supply of new baby furniture the family had been trying to give to Gina who was quite content with her own current supply. Word rippled around and he was glad to have his family so helpful and eager to see him going away to better himself and his son’s life. Already he’d be another misfit without a mother, he would have done right by her, no matter what. Usually it was the norm to settle this with a wedding, but with what she had said about him that he would never share with Teddy this time he would have refused to spoil her reputation to save him from a life with a mother who despised him and his father.


	19. Chapter 19

.

“Calling for time? Like the three fates, three old hags sharing an eye in Greek myths?”

Venom, “There are more than three Time.”

“I don’t understand. Why would I call for Time? What can Time do?”

“You will see.” He replied then added in the parting of your lips, “Mother called and Time turned their eyes to Little One. Clearing her view on how to heal him. Time is always with Mother.”

“Mother?” James asked.

Venom explained, “In the beginning Time was hunted, where Fate are old Time are young. Hunters came and Time cried out, Mother answered, Mother was there before. With Father and a Brother each for balance. Mother is watching, listening, Time has called for Mother thrice, and Time has been watching Mother, waiting for her call.”

“I’m Mother?” Venom nodded, “If I’m so powerful, then how did I end up here?”

“Mother was being hunted, her children are sleeping now, Father and Brothers his themselves knowing she would find them. The Second in command and most trusted was given Mother to hide.”

“I-,”

Victor said, “Like her soul? They hid their souls?”

Venom, “They themselves, souls is so weak. You are waking, you will see, you will remember all you can be.”

Your lips parted and you looked to James who folded his hand around yours, “Where is she from then?”

Venom, “Us are from the end of these stars, past two more and well beyond another three suns.”

Eddie, “Us? All of us? We’re her family form back then?”

“You will be, when you wake.” Venom replied.

“When will that happen?”

“When you wake.” Venom’s smile spread.

After wetting your lips you asked, “Venom, who was hunting Time?”

“Mortals. The first. Mother is sacred to them now, let them live, for a price.”

“What price?” Victor asked.

Venom’s grin spread as he replied, “Their eyes, so they could see the stars, remembering her warning always. There is no hiding, Mother will see. The stars are too faithful. They will never be free of their guilt.”

“I took their eyes?” You whispered to yourself.

To which Venom defended, “What good are eyes when light was not yet born?! Mother gave them sight! Faithful Queen where other beings turned away from the lost!” In a snarl he added, “Then some foolish other gave the Mortals Fire seeming himself stronger than Mother! Only welcoming in darkness, where he could not know what fire out of darkness allows to hide from their weak eyes. He made them forget Mother, and then aimed for her eyes to know what was plaguing him, but Mother is too crafty, too swift and like the wind was gone before he could find her home.”

Victor, “What happened to the Other?”

Venom grinned, “He was mauled by his own for crimes against Mother and Time, Fate and Death have been most cruel to their selves until Mother had returned.”

“What am I then? If they are Other?”

“You are Mother, your chosen lost children are known by the stars by another name. One of blood stilling power.”

Eddie muttered, “Again with the riddles,”

Venom furrowed his gaze at him a moment then answered plainly with a spreading smile, “Beserkers.”

“Beserkers…” You muttered not knowing the burn in the pendant around your distant future Mythology Professor’s neck and those of the few hidden Beserkers on Earth planning on settling in your path in the years to come while you woke.

.

**_And the flash of light in the eyes of the living silver statued Beserkers coating a far off golden city on a planet known by a little known to you name of Asgard. Golden eyes of the gate keeper turned with Time’s to listen in at your silent call feeling the pull of your voice long since heard to him. One by one hands rose from the golden glittering seas surrounding the mainland of their largest island luring all eyes to the once thought obliterated Valkyrie surfacing at their Mother’s call sent by Death himself who had been waiting for a clear sign that you were close. Dripping wet into the city they walked to their long abandoned quarters to await your orders._ **

.

Victor broke the silence asking, “Will they come after her?”

Venom chortles and shook his head, “Mortals yes, Mother no. The stars have too long been whispering where she was hidden. None will dare.” His eyes locked on yours and he added, “Sister is safe now.”

.

**_Next to Queen Frigga Prince Loki strode onto the balcony after having raced from his own room noticing the change in the kingdom through the view of his own balcony. “Mother?” The world made her flinch and turn to face her son she wrapped in a tight hug revealing her trembling self. “What is it Mother? Why are the Valkyrie coming from the seas? I thought they were lost to wars eons ago.”_ **

**_Trembling softly her voice replied, “They were. Death has returned them for who is to come.”_ **

**_Fixing his eyes on the still glowing eyed Beserker statues asking, “Why?”_ **

**_“There is only one reason. Their Mother has returned.”_ **

**_“What can we do?” He whispered back on the verge of tears hearing the thundering pace of her heartbeat._ **

**_“Only Time could tell. If she has returned vengeful, none of us are safe.” That made him cling to her tighter hoping the embrace would grant her some comfort at least so they might break to plan ahead to what may come. Barely knowing anything past the name and the wrath of bore from legend rarely spoken of since the fall of the Valkyrie never explained to the citizens now excited to see the fabled female warriors of old._ **

.

Patting Teddy’s bum after his latest feeding James helped him to clear out an air bubble with a soft burp saying, “There you go little man.”

Eddie looked over the duo while you finished setting the table for the lunch you and Victor had cooked up he was settling on the table. Once you’d taken your seat Eddie said, “Vic, you said there’d be women able to help watch Teddy when we get back?”

Vic nodded, “Of course if that’s the route you want to go.”

Eddie said, “That’s not what I mean, see, I talked to a buddy from my Journalism classes,” that had their brows inching up, “See, I just had a couple months left on my credits and I’ve made the call, the community college in Alberta has agreed to accept my credits. I have my transcripts and I can start first thing to graduate by the fall. It’ll be a heavy course load but I can manage it, with some help.”

“I could-,”

Eddie pointed at you, “No, you are not staying home all day with Teddy, you have work. It’s your social time. It’ll just be five days a week I won’t mind the spare shifts between to help. Till you two are married I am your big brother and what I say goes, you are going to tear yourself in half at school and you are going to enjoy your summers. Weekends you can help but you are aunt Bunny, not full time nanny.”

Unable to help it you smirked at him and Victor hummed out, “You were meaning to spring this on us when we got back?”

Eddie smirked at him, “Didn’t think it’d be this big a shock before found out about Teddy. Now it would be rougher to fine tune it-,”

James, “Says who? Going back for your degree is a great thing.”

Eddie, “Exactly, and my buddy said he would hire me when we got back to Brooklyn at the paper. Won’t make much if anything at first interning, but I could make a great deal more once on salary for little Teddy.”

Victor patted him on the back, “Solid choices, all of them. Exactly what you should be doing. And don’t you worry about rent when we get back to Brooklyn right off. You’re family, it’s not about the money, built the house for all of us.”

“Well, I have some news too.” That drew their eyes to you and you said, “Got a call earlier, one of the nuns says Father will be expecting us tomorrow for the Christening. He has been made aware of the circumstances and wishes to ensure a steadfast future for Teddy with the church behind him ready to welcome him.”

James muttered, “That’s surprising,”

“Apparently, he heard through the nuns what was said, and how she tried to get rid of him,”

Victor nodded, “Ah,”

You said, “Well, apparently the matter has been turned over and she has been ordered to court.”

Eddie huffed and rubbed his face while James said, “Prison?”

“Not much even we could say, head nun made it clear she threw such a fit and spoke so vehemently about Teddy and her belief he was evil something had to be done. Especially when we’d swooped in hearing about him first thing to take him home and you said you’d have done right by all this.”

Victor nodded, “So in the least she’s going to a hospital when she rants that Eddie’s got a tail.” You shrugged and he rubbed Eddie’s back, “Just be glad hospitals aren’t how they were when we were kids. She’d be locked in some dank dungeon of a place out of sight and forgotten. Few zaps and she could be just fine again. She was a bit hysterical, not good for anyone.”

Eddie sighed and said, “We need to agree, no one tells Teddy, not when he’s four or fifty.”

The men nodded, “Agreed.”

Eddie looked to James’ arms as Teddy was shifting his hands over his open collar, “Hey, my mom had a fling with our dad and I didn’t know till I was a teen, course it wasn’t the best way to find out him killing her husband and all,” That had Eddie’s brows arching up. “My point being, had that not happened unless Vic had told me I’d have carried on not knowing that I was the son of the landscaper not the Master of the property.”

Victor added, “What he means is he would have been fine. Loved, Dad got drunk and just had to talk to Jimmy, who got scared and killed Dad, so it all sort of fixed itself.”

Giggling in lifting your glass for a sip he sent a playful smirk your way as you said, “Cleared that right up.”

James said, “We all have a past is what I mean. I had Vic, Bunny had you and yours. Teddy’s got family around him, even if he found out he won’t be aching for anything.”

Dinner came and went and while Eddie bathed you took your chance alone with Teddy as the guys called home to settle some things. It was clear Teddy was a shock and by the audible stunned squeak in the background made it clear word had been spread to their intended listener. Assured Dawn would know by your return it bought Eddie some credit that it was shared as soon as possible, and upstairs they went after hanging up following the sound of your hums to find you barefoot in your nightgown shifting your weight from foot to foot calming the fussy boy to sleep again post final feeding with a Gaelic lullaby your mother used to sing to you and Steve. The simple tune they could not translate shone the hints of subtle accent inherited from her revealed with a few letter combinations giving a glimpse into the heritage they still hadn’t uncovered yet taught to you growing up. Just moving to Brooklyn had brought up news and revelations on how hard you all stuck together with those also immigrated from the same country and their children.

Softly sighing as you sat on the bed through James’ battle with a split toenail he had to grit through only to exit the bath looking at the now empty bed. With eyes narrowed he glanced around only to not hear what you hadn’t either, Victor’s nonexistent snores. Knowing where he’d be he found you in Eddie’s bedroom door eyeing Victor seated on the bed looking at the bassinette holding Teddy. Seemingly stuck in his memories swirling in his head of losing his babies now leaving him sleepless.

Onto his lap you climbed folding your legs back under you to lean into his chest draping your arms around his shoulders in his melt forward clinging to you tightly in return. To the sound of the bath running you held him with James easing down behind his brother joining in on the hug feeling the sting himself at the loss of his own son. Through smoothing your hand through his hair he eased up sniffling again with grateful eyes settled on you in you wiping his cheeks.

“Teddy’s very lucky to have an uncle like you. Who will love him so very much. I know it hurts, but he will be here in the morning, and the morning after that.” Victor nodded and you said, “You can come cuddle up with us if you want. Unless you’d rather cuddle up with Eddie.”

James said, “Venom mentioned sitting up all night to let Eddie sleep.”

Victor inhaled then glanced to Teddy again, “Thank you Pipsqueak, but I think I should stay here, just for tonight.”

You nodded and leaned in to kiss his cheek, tapping foreheads after, “Take your time, Kitty.”

Up you climbed and after James hugged his brother he stood to join you back to your own room where he was glad to watch you settle onto the bed against the pillows in the now darkened room watching him crawl to your side. Stroking his cheek you asked, “Are you hurting?” Wordlessly he buried himself into your embrace under the covers you pulled up over his back to hold him closer. “I’m so sorry.”

“It will get better, we will.”

.

From the Christening with a large turnout from the Brocks and all their friends to a final check of the new place you were all locked and packed up standing at the truck again where James held the door open for you. A moment’s pause was taken then you climbed inside with him after as Eddie was helped by Victor to load up Teddy to follow after you in the new Buick. Leaning against James’ side you watched the city change to open streets leading to the border freeing you to pass through to Canada and the distant green calling you home. A stop in Alberta to the community college there and Eddie had secured his enrollment in the following week while you and the guys took Teddy on a stroll through the park nearby in his new pram.

With hold of your layered peach polka dotted skirt on your dress you glanced around taking in the park while Victor stole another picture of Teddy being pushed by James. Beside a tall hockey jersey clad man a tall black fluffy dog was strolling seemingly trying to get away from him making him huff and wide her lead back to bring her back to his side. “Ooh, fluffy,”

Victor turned his head asking, “Hmm?”

You pointed and James said, “She does not like him.” Taking in her behavior and try to get away again.

Victor chuckled in your eager trot over widening the man’s eyes in recognizing you right off, “Hi. I just had to ask, what breed is she?”

The man let out an awkward chuckle and replied, “Russian, um, Black Terrier. Took some time to look her up, just turned up at the shelter last week.”

“Oh,” you said reaching out to stroke her face in her pressing it into your arm in approaching you. “No note or anything?”

He glanced at Victor approaching with a curious grin and answered, “Just, something about having to move, only could keep the male,”

Victor hummed out, “Take it that had to do with the puppies.”

He nodded, “Show dogs, came with a packet of papers for breeding and such, boss said she looks a bit grey around he muzzle, might be her last litter.”

Victor stole a smirk at James then said, “Well, where’s this shelter, little lady’s picked her out, best give her a good home before the little ones come.”

He let out a quick laugh and said, “That would-, this way!” Leading the turn for the shelter he passed hold of the lead to Victor and said to you on the other side of the dog, “Your figure certainly bounced back.”

Glancing up at him it took a moment to click then you replied, “Oh, no, he’s my nephew, Teddy. My brother’s getting enrolled in classes.”

“Well she seems to love children, race is great with families and no doubt if you have some open spaces she’ll enjoy those.”

Victor went inside while you and James went down the street to a pet shop, outside of which you left the pram and lifted Teddy to your shoulder keeping him slumbering soundly with your gentle scooping hands. Patting his back you walked through the door a teen inside opened for you with a smile and stepped aside to let you through. Behind James he joined you in your path to the dog section asking, “New puppy?”

James said, “Found an expecting bitch being walked in the park, massive terrier. Can’t leave her there, taking her home with us.”

The teen smirked saying, “Well we have some large beds on the back wall. Wouldn’t happen to be that big black one now would it?”

James nodded, “The very one.”

He replied, “You should stock up on tomatoes then, nearly swiped some off the grocer last week.”

His eyes shifted to Teddy and James pulled down a large plushy one blue on one side, “This one looks big enough.” Turning his head as the teen took hold of it he said, “Food,” A selection of toys and food was taken out and walked to the truck they were added to the bed of before you went back to the shelter.

Victor smirked seeing you stroll in saying, “Find a nice bed?”

“And a few more things.”

James asked patting Teddy’s back after having claimed him this time, “Things gong well here?”

Victor nodded, “Fetching the papers, and a camera after having heard about Pipsqueak here.” You smirked as he said, “Hope you don’t mind. Picture will be up beside the Prime Minister’s.” Nodding at the wall with a few pictures of their more famous clients who had adopted pets from them before. Sight of an old calico cat staring off mournfully through the glass wall in a cage however froze you in place making him ask, “Something wrong?”

“Used to have a cat like him on our block.”

Victor smirked saying, “Tons of room for a cat too.”

“But, you said just a puppy…”

James chuckled out saying as the man came back into sight with his boss, “How much to add that calico too?”

The boss turned asking, “That one? Near to fifteen I’d wager, last of the lot most our other cats and kittens were swiped up as school was letting out.”

James, “We don’t mind, got a place out in the woods, he’d have plenty of space for his retirement.”

The boss tilted his head a moment and came back with a cardboard carrier holding the startled cat who seemed to not put up a fuss until he was in the carrier. “Here you are,” handing the cat to you who peered up through one of the air holes hearing Victor’s mental comment that you were taking him home to a much better place. Still his head pushed at the folded flap you folded a side to allow him to squeeze his head out granting you a chance to stroke his head. In front of the counter your group was captured in a picture for their wall and the adoption paper for the cat was added with the name he had given you his old family had called him, Whiskers.

Pepper the dog trotted gladly by your side on your way back to the park while Whiskers curled up in the box choosing to nap over fretting about the dogs playing nearby purring to your smooth strokes along his side glad to be going to another home again. Victor Popped off to fetch the cat food and a bed surely to be ignored with a few toys Whiskers had mentioned to him he had lost when he was left behind alone. Those were also added to the truck and he returned while you caught sight of Eddie hurrying back only to pause seeing your new additions.

“Ok, how long was I gone?” Petting Pepper’s head he leaned forward peering into the box and grinned, “Just like O’mally,”

You nodded and said, “Pepper was being walked and she’s just so big and fluffy, and we saw Whiskers here in the shelter.”

Eddie, “So you stole a dog and adopted a cat?”

Victor chuckled and James answered, “Adopted both, plus the puppies Pepper is carrying.”

Eddie looked to Pepper again rubbing her face making her wag her tail, “Puppies! Well look at you, our family has grown hasn’t it?”

Victor said, “Whiskers and Pepper will be retiring with us and no doubt happier for it. She should be due in July, give the pups some time to grow before heading back to Brooklyn.”

He smiled joining you all on your way to the car again to strap Teddy in. Pepper rode with them laying out in the back and you kept Whiskers with you to ride in the truck so they both would have enough room. Another hour you rode finally seeing town come into view with people waving upon seeing your truck pull through straight to the diner. Right out of the car Pepper bounded and gently you lifted Whiskers’ box in his curious poke of his head up out of the box to look around. James looked to him saying, “We’re just stopping here for food then we are heading home. Our friends will be glad to see us after being away so long.”

You smirked sliding after James through the driver’s side accepting his help down freeing you to the sights of the girls hurrying out to greet you. “Bunny!” Hugs were traded and each gave Whiskers a gentle stroke before David came over with his sister Dawn beside him.

The former greeted you fondly then looked to Whiskers saying, “Look who you have here, what’s your name?”

He asked lifting the cat out of the box, to which you answered, “This is Whiskers, found him in a shelter on our way here after seeing Pepper in the park.”

His head turned spotting the curious dog coming over to sniff the man holding her adoption buddy. “Look at you, pregnant too,” he said smoothing his hands down her back and around her belly, “Not far along yet,” looking up at you he said, “While you are at your shifts feel free to bring her to my shop so I can keep an eye on her. Walks and such to keep her active.”

You nodded and your head turned to spot Dawn cooing over Teddy asking as she stroked his tiny curled fist in his sleep, “Who could leave you? So sweet.”

“You should see his eyes,” that had her smirking at you, “Silvery blue and gorgeous,”

“Aww,” that had the girls leaning in again then guiding you all in to get something to eat. All around you they crowded filling the tables surrounding your booth letting Pepper lay out with Whiskers under the one behind you both having their own first meals with you, after popping off for his stethoscope for an initial check up of Pepper’s puppies David had noted her for the first full check up during your first shift the next day. Dawn however timidly asked, “So, what are your plans, with Teddy?”

Eddie inhaled shortly then answered, “Well, actually I signed up to the community college in Alberta, going to finish my Journalism degree.” That had her grin splitting open, “A friend back in Brooklyn offered me a spot at his paper. Bottom up, but better than tips through fall and winter for Teddy.”

Dawn said, “Daddy could hire you!” That had Eddie’s brows arching up, “For your interning, you could do that here before going back. It wouldn’t be much of an internship like in the city, no doubt he could get you something close to a column, get your feet wet.”

David nodded, “Could always use some hands to help out, even have me on a corner these days while Maisey is on maternity leave.”

Their father had come over and unable to help the minor hiccup of his fling before they had started seeing one another Dawn still felt nothing but adoration for the odd brother and even Venom, who on their private walks actively answered her questions with great enthusiasm. Always eager to include himself in their romance as his body was included too, an unspoken added bonus that she would always feel safe with the duo looking after her. Now with a baby boy in the mix everyone involved couldn’t help but wonder how the trip back would go as David’s other sister Daisy said, “While you are off at school I can watch the little tyke for you. Close by and all that to his dear auntie for lunch breaks while you are studying hard.”

Eddie looked at the owner of the diner, “I will try to keep up here as well,”

He shook his head, “Don’t you worry about that, swing shifts whenever you feel up to it.”

.

Pepper was glad to be home and while you went inside to try and tidy up a bit leaving Teddy in the living room James and Eddie unloaded the trailer of furniture into the barn for later as Victor unloaded the rest careful to step around Whiskers contently lounging on the porch glad of his new domain in Pepper’s inspecting trot around the yard. Once finished Victor smirked guiding you to his dark room to get started on developing the rolls of film from the remodel and trip to New York for everyone else to see. The images especially helpful for Eddie and Dawn’s next step for her to see what you had accomplished.

The first roll had a supply of images take of the original building room by room with the worst spots accented long with your former mural and tiny room until every inch of the place was hanging up to dry as you started the pictures of the gutting. Each one stirring up giggles and questions of why that photo and moment with a few you lingered on showing off moments of James adoring you or you working hard at various tasks with the three men. Candid shots of each other sleeping were mingled between and the final images of Teddy’s Christening were set to the side to be saved for his own supply of memories. Content images of Pepper and Whiskers would be added once the roll was full, both glad to see the rest of their days through out here with tons of land to call their own. By dinner the others had fixed up you were through and brought out the images already dried to share.

Bedtime came and changed into just your nightgown you waited while James finished trimming his beard making him smirk in watching you inch closer in the mirror. Settling his razor down he wiped his face with a washcloth he dropped on the sink counter then turned closing the gap between you smirking in your hands sliding up his chest around his shoulders melting into the kiss you claimed. His hands smoothing to grip your hips he brought closer to his through a content hum dying in the deepening of the kiss. Swiftly you were lifted and wrapped around his middle to be carried to bed where he planted himself above you smoothing his hands from your hips higher savoring every inch of you.

Tenderly his hands stroked along yours guiding your arms up over your head in his knees tucking in to guide your hips higher off the bed on his lap. A drop of his hands from yours and your lifted angle had you giggling at the easy tug of your nightgown up over your head he tossed to the end of the bed chuckling himself at your lift up to kiss the side of his neck and fingers trailing across his chest again. “So sneaky,”

Again his hands landed on your sides only to ease down to your hips again through a planting of his lips on your neck, “I hope you didn’t plan on sleeping.” At his growling whisper against your neck a breathy giggle left you again and in his fevered slide lower on you your fingers fought to keep contact with any part of him at all. Lingering on your pleasure it wasn’t until you had tugged on his hair that he caved in to your urge to cuddle with him, thinking you were through only to tangle your limbs and bodies clinging to one another in joint pleasuring stroked of free hands not tangled in the other’s hair. Eventually a pause was called for allowing for a bath only granting one more round landing you back in bed tangled in the sheets far too tired to do much past stroke shapes and sentiments into each other’s skin while you drifted off to sleep.

.

“Had I known sharing a floor with us would lead to that-,” James’ brow inched up at the spreading grin on his brother’s face while they fixed breakfast, “I love you Jimmy, but if we were crowding my baby sister to actually sleeping every night we would have rented another place, or slept in the basement at hers.”

James shook his head turning back to the bacon, “We were tired.” Victor readied to speak only to hear, “Jaqi worked hard, so hard with us. Gave her rub downs nightly, we cuddled. It’s different there for her. I don’t mind and we’ll find our groove there when we get back.”

“Never said you minded,” Victor chuckled back, “If you need some sleeves bought a bundle back in Brooklyn.”

James shook his head, “Not there yet,”

“Not a bad pace, any thoughts on pushing up the wedding yet?”

James smirked at him, “Not yet. Furniture first.”

“I think we could at least get a courthouse wedding by fall.”

James chuckled and leaned in to murmur, “In our mail Jimmy gave us yesterday I spotted a letter from a Bridal company,”

“Ooh, very nice,”

“Not the first one either, spotted a letter back before we left she’d left out through a nap, she’s picked a dress, and bridesmaids dresses for I’m guessing Eddie’s sisters.”

Eddie said in entering the room with Teddy in his arm, “More than that,” they turned to face him, “Picking shoes too, Ambrose spilled it. Gown should be ready by Christmas. Ruffling takes a year nearly, something about the top takes at least three months.”

James’ lips pursed a moment then he hummed, “Sounds like a corset.”

Victor nodded, “Corset and ruffles, hmm,”

Eddie chuckled saying, “It’s no cupcake, caught a glimpse of it in the magazine, it will be wonderful.”

James hummed, “Never doubted that a moment.”


	20. Wedding Plans - Summer Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 more parts are saved on my computer and please let me know if you're ready for some more for me to upload. :D

The brothers, both fixing breakfast bent to stroke Whisker’s head in his path into the kitchen timidly taking in where he might eat from only to hurry over to the bowl Victor set down with some fish they had prepped for him and cooled so it wouldn’t burn his mouth laid on top of the kibble bought for him. Coiling his tail around himself he contently got to picking at the pile mentally tasking how he would eat it as James grinned settling down his bowl of water. At the opposite counter Pepper stood with head tilting only to hurry over seeing her own larger bowl being set down she hurried over to eating rapidly at first until James distracted her with a few pets down her back adding her water bowl beside it. Eddie sat down at his seat when you were heard running then falling down the final two steps making the three guys turn to lean into view of the guys whose mouths dropped open seeing the Canadian goose angrily flying in a circle above your back while you covered your head with your hands flinching at its bites landing on your exposed fingers under the blanket you had tried to shield yourself with. “It was in the closet!”

James rushed over grabbing a pillow while Venom popped out to snarl at the bird as Teddy ate staring up at his father unfazed. Scooping his arms around the bird only making it try to flail harder trying to hurt the trio between loud honks. Grabbing its neck James kept it from biting Victor’s neck again for the pair to escort it to the door with Pepper now standing over you barking at the second goose now flying down the stairs honking angrily at its evicted mate. A carefully caught neck later and with the first tossed out the door it was locked outside and Victor stayed to gently coax you up to a seated position as James’ claws popped out and he went hunting for more invaders inside your home room by room. The hard slam of shutters over a window that was broken sometime ago had the pair unable to enter again. Stroking your cheek Victor said, “It’s ok, Jimmy will make sure it’s clear.”

“It just popped out of the sweaters. Just, it has teeth! Look at my hands!” You said showing him the back of your silver fingers and hands revealing several bite marks with formerly bleeding teeth marks matching the ones you saw healing on his neck. “It bit you.” Concern flooded into your eyes and he shook his head helping you to your feet in a kind lifting hug, “That was a Canadian Goose. Normally steer clear but they must be late to move onto their summer homes from migration. Probably got in while we were away.” To your blind pets Pepper turned to her food again glad she had defended from the intruders.

James came huffing down the steps shaking his head, “Broke a window upstairs. Fix it later today.” Brushing your hair from your face he leaned in stealing a kiss on your forehead humming out, “Let’s get you something to eat Darling.”

Victor, “Now that we’re home again they’ll steer clear. Only try that when we go away. Surprised us after the Great War after we’d missed one of the windows.”

“I don’t get how ducks can be so sweet and geese can just be so evil.”

James chuckled and replied, “Trust me, Canadians have been wondering that for centuries.”

Victor, “In my kind that’s why goose and moose are spelled nearly the same. Geese are just a compact version of their moose brethren.”

Smirking already Eddie listened as you corrected him, “Meese.”

The brothers looked at you and Eddie chuckled out, “She’s got about nine languages to back up her argument on that. Even got one of my professors to say it before we moved away.” Making them chuckle and start on the meal you had settled down for hoping it might help your silver fingers peach up a bit.

Victor hummed back stabbing his fork into his sausage, “As long as you have an argument none can change your mind, Dad always said.” Earning a grin from you in return.

One cautious exit from the house locked up behind you and to the cars you went, cupping your cheek James claimed a tender kiss and said, “Pick you up after work.” Stroking Pepper’s head on her way to hop into the back seat beside Teddy’s carrier and Whiskers lounged on the patio relaxing contently in the sun knowing he had a window cracked for him to head inside when he wished to.

Into the car with Eddie you climbed heading off the opposite way of the guys towards the diner so he could drop you, Pepper and Teddy off on his way to class. Nodding he muttered, “It’s gonna be good.” Your hand patting on his shoulder had him exhaling and repeating the mantra to calm himself.

Daisy already was outside the diner with David grinning beside her ready to guide Pepper to his office for the day. Gladly she was off and you looked to Daisy as she smiled claiming the bag Eddie passed her of supplies listing already the favored blanket and toy rattle shaped like a fish. After a glance at you restraining your giggles she asked, “I just have to ask, he, doesn’t change does he? With the teeth and the tongue I mean?”

That freed a giggle from you and Eddie chuckled in relief that for a moment calmed his nerves for his first class, “No.”

You added, “I couldn’t do anything till I hit puberty, Eddie years after his. So no flying babies we wouldn’t do that to you.”

Making her chuckle in your soft giggle while Eddie watched her lower him into the pram she’d brought from home. “Off you go, Teddy and me will have a lovely day then, starting with a nice calm walk back to my place.”

Eddie nodded and claimed a quick hug from you pecking you on the forehead realizing that he was actually for once leaving you here alone for the first time all day.

.

Pictures in organized envelopes were shuffled through and the story behind each was shared while everyone who dropped by seemed to absolutely fawn over the changes. The usual line of trucks just passing through this time every week came into view and the pictures were rounded up and put back behind the counter as you readied for the bar to fill with the strangers. Though out of the passenger seat of one of them your lips parted muttering, “Erik.”

Straight out behind the counter you walked past he nodding men who followed their usual paths to the empty stools glancing back to you as the now 5 ft 10 fifteen year old cousin of yours gave you a grin before wrapping his arms around you, **_“Morning.”_**

 ** _“Why didn’t you call?”_** When you pulled back his brow inched up and you patted his arm, **_“Oh I know we don’t have a phone but you know I mean. You could have warned us.”_**

In the crowd the other waitresses were looking between you two wondering who the teen was and he chuckled out, **_“Well it’s just over an hour ride. Wasn’t hard to find a ride.”_**

You sighed and said fixing the collar on his shirt, “I just want you to be safe,”

The sentiment made his smile creep out as he replied also in English, “I know Bunny.” For a moment he paused just taking in the feeling of having a whole family around him who truly did care for his safety other than just his mother. “Mother preferred to keep her shifts over the summer, thought I might enjoy some time in the country. Fresh air and all that. Still a bit scared we would lose the house and her job if she went away, even for a month. Holiday break is one thing, summer is different. Plus, I am curious about our new addition to the Pear clan.”

In a giggle you replied, “Well no signs of a tail or fangs yet, likely not till puberty. Eddie’s at class and the guys are at he mill again. Teddy should be brought back around lunch.”

“Teddy?” he asked with a widening grin, “Like the bear?”

You nodded and the cook asked, “Bunny, who’s our guest?”

“My cousin Erik.”

Dot’s cousin asked, “Well you look alike,”

“Apparently I look like my paternal grandmother. His mom’s in Alberta sent him to us for the summer.”

Dot asked, “Is that your dad or Eddie’s dad again?”

In a giggle you replied, “I know our tangled family is a bit hard to keep up with.”

The cook replied, “Either way, welcome, and we could always use another busboy if you’re up for some spare scratch.”

Erik nodded and you showed him where to leave his bags and found him an apron for another of the teens to show him the ropes as you got to pouring out coffees. Rolling up his sleeves to focus on the job shouldn’t have brought so many stares his way. Yet between tables the few former soldiers off to work after eating their breakfast made note of the clear marker for why you had been so protective of the teen who seemed so able to defend himself on size alone however much younger then you he was. The silent marker of the blue tattoo on his forearm was shuffled around while more from town added that to the common knowledge bank about you along with the pictures once again.

David’s entrance alongside Pepper had Erik smiling and greeting her after she’d caught your scent on him on her way to lay under an empty booth along the wall as David came to settle in his usual spot at the bar. “Four lovely large puppies from what I can tell. All healthy, and, bonus, the families of two of my patients have requested I pass on their interest in housing two, if you agree that is and when they are weaned and mommy is ready.”

“Thank you,”

“And how is Whiskers?”

“Good, he was sunning himself when we left this morning. Taking well to his retirement, guys even added some cooked fish to his kibble this morning. Hopefully we can get some weight back on him.”

“Excellent ideas, he did feel a bit light for my liking. And my aunt once had a cat live to twenty three, so there is ample time and lives for your dear Whiskers.”

“That’s what I thought, he just looked so miserable, the last cat all alone.”

.

David once his food had arrived dug in and after dishing out another round of trays of food to a couple of families in for a lunch out on their way to a film your eyes shifted to the mail truck pulling up and Johnny popping out and hurrying inside. Laying the trays on the counter you turned noticing he was coming your way with an anxious grin inching across his face gathering the ladies after emptying their own trays and coffee pots.

“Hey Johnny.”

“Miss Bunny, sorry to interrupt but I thought this certain parcel should be handed over personally and not left in the box.” From his bag he passed you the official looking envelope coated in Royal arms and raised edgings decorating the sides. “From King George himself.”

“Hmm,” You said turning the envelope over and sensing everyone wouldn’t let it go and he wasn’t budging you lifted a finger to break the seal and brought out the familiar stationary from the notes left in your hotel room through your visit once the war was over and you were being awarded your medals. Unfolding the page you couldn’t help but smirk saying, “Apparently King George writes to inform me that even though the Church of England no longer practices the Catholic faith the Royal Family would be honored to be present in honoring my union to James in marital bliss. Wishing that there was no mistake that they would not have agreed to attend if I had been informed otherwise by their public religious stance against Catholicism. And wished to congratulate me on my engagement with a few requests to send at least six month notice so their security might inspect the venue for precautionary measures.”

You folded the letter easing it back into the envelope in the diner’s sheer silence past food popping and sizzling on the grill. Erik however asked with a hint of a smirk growing on his lips, “Did the King of England just invite himself and his family to your wedding?”

In a giggle you replied, “It does read a lot kinder than President Truman’s daughter’s letter we received in Brooklyn. Just a list of suggestions for venues in the States that would be ‘perfect’ for the ceremony. But when I wrote back that we were having the ceremony here I got a second letter with security procedures towards the seating arrangements at the reception. Must have met up with King George somewhere or called him to brag he was already invited.”

Erik couldn’t help but laugh and Dot squeaked out, “We are having the Royal family and the President’s family in our town?”

Erik replied, “Looks like you get a nice public wedding. It’s already all over the papers wedding bell watch, your battle ground fairy tale.”

That had you rolling your eyes, “Lovely.”

Erik chuckled saying, “No escaping a big public wedding now.”

“Well I will certainly have the dress for it.”

Glancing at Dot Erik asked, “Just how big is that church of yours?”

Dot’s smile came back as her cousin answered, “Oh it’s stunning, used to be a Catholic Church so tons of tiny details.”

Dot, “Only we lost our pastor and they just never sent another one so we mainly use it for activities and of course mini pageants for the little ones and take turns for Holiday celebrations.”

David asked, “You, um, need help finding someone to officiate?”

Shaking your head you replied, “Apparently Father Thomas from Brooklyn nominated himself. Just have to give him notice and one of his trainees will be handed mass for a Sunday if he had to miss it. Gina and Ambrose keep sending clippings when they pop up about our relationship. Press keeps talking about it, with ample little mail in polls on if I will continue with my plans for Barnard or not. Really comforting.”

Erik reached over to rub your arm and at your hand laying on the counter David tapped your hand wondering at the silver teeth marks on it. “What happened to your hand?”

“There were geese in my closet this morning!”

His mouth dropped open and the cook said, “Oh that’s terrible. Thought they boarded it up when you left.”

“They did, but apparently they broke a window missed, just vicious. James actually threw one by the neck out of the house.”

David, “Well that’s the way to do it. Absurdly strong necks geese. Just grab their heads hurl them and book it.”

“Vic sort of hugged the other one to get it off me and got it out the door with James holding its head to keep it biting him.”

David, “Also a good strategy.”

Steadily once he’d eaten and Erik had cleaned up he smiled going through his own chance at the pictures from Brooklyn that in your break you shared all the details from anything he asked on. Daisy’s arrival with Teddy however had the focus shifting a bit allowing you to cradle your nephew saying, “Here you are little guy.” Kissing his forehead then laying him back to feed him from the bottle she brought granting her a lunch break as well to join in on the pictures as well.

.

His break however came and went and off from their own shift a few hours later Victor and James pulled into the parking lot instantly smirking curiously upon entering and seeing Erik there. James grinned at him, “Hello Erik, we didn’t hear you were coming so soon.”

Erik grinned saying, “Mother said I could come early. She is still uncertain on leaving for so long.”

James nodded patting his shoulder in welcome, knowing they weren’t to hugging just yet, “Understandable.”

Victor asked, “How’d you get here?”

Erik, “I rode along with a truck driver.”

Victor’s brow inched up, “You hitched-,”

James shook his head, “You shouldn’t.”

Erik, “I am quite tall for my age.”

Victor, “All the same, it is safer for you to not hitchhike.”

James, “Tried it once, but I got stabbed,”

Victor patted his brothers’ back, “See, always be safe.”

James looked at him, “You’re the one who stabbed me.” Chortles rippled through the room at the tale.

Victor smirked at him, “You never hitched again did you? I rest my case.” Making James roll his eyes and you giggle along with a few people chuckling in the diner at the odd brothers.

Erik glanced at you and said, “Bunny did show reluctance for the task. I will refrain whenever possible.” You grinned at him and the pair settled into their seats ordering just shakes to tide them over planning on taking Erik with you all to fish for supper. Changing the topic he stated after clearing a couple more tables and returning with the tips he added to the proper tip boxes for each section when the guys were decently through their shakes. “Bunny got a letter.”

Smirking at him in wiping down the counter after another customer had left you clarified to the curiously smirking brothers. “King George wrote to calm any notion that even though the Royal Family does not practice or agree with Catholicism they would not miss celebrating our union.”

James chuckled to himself as Victor let out a laugh, “Wonder how long it took Truman to start bragging he’d gotten tickets to the wedding of the century.”

“Yes, there has been questions if the church could be, grand, enough? For the occasion with a Royal Family and the First Family in tow.”

James chuckled saying, “We can head over now, give you the full tour.”

“It’s open without a Priest?”

Victor nodded and Dot said, “The quilting club is there, so the pearl room is in use, oh and there might be violin lessons upstairs, music lessons are four days a week.”

Victor, “We will not disturb them.” Joining James in downing their drinks they stood adding their change to the till and stood as Dot’s cousin brought you your tips she added to your purse you shouldered, taking hold of the pictures and your letter.

James, “Pepper, sugar?” From under her table she climbed and came over walking to his side accepting his pets.

David, “I’ll head over to Daisy’s and let her know where you are for when Eddie comes to fetch Teddy.” He stood doing the same petting Pepper as well on his way out with you all. Outside the door he turned for her home while Victor helped to lift Pepper into the back of the truck he settled in beside her with Erik beside them with bags too. Down a road through town you hadn’t ridden before you watched as a distant tower started to come into view.

James, “You alright, Darling?” Reaching over to fold his hand around yours on your lap.

Scooting over he smirked draping his arm around you in your wish to cuddle pressing a kiss to your forehead, “It’s just getting so big. All the papers, and people expecting to be invited.”

“I will give on Truman and the King, don’t you worry about anyone else. It’s all family and friends from there. You don’t have to compromise anything about the guest list. It isn’t a performance, it’s our big day, don’t you worry about anyone else and their tantrums.”

“I just don’t know how to make it big enough-,”

“Our day, it doesn’t have to be big. Might as well give them a chance to see a smaller service for a change. No doubt they are all used to the pomp and flair for their usual relatives marrying other noble lines.”

Stealing a peck on his cheek he smirked as you said, “I think you come from a very noble line.”

“Not as noble as yours, Darling. Worth every headline, and if I can brag a bit, I think the church will be plenty grand enough to satisfy any complaints from our sudden guests.”

The bell tower came into view and from the outside it seemed to be an odd jumble of features to the building with only the bell tower and front stained glass window to give away it could be a church. Shifting for him the truck parked and out you all climbed with James helping you out his door after claiming a tender calming kiss before your feet could touch the ground. Awkward musical notes carried through an open window and up the front steps you walked following Victor through the heavy wooden doors into a carpeted wooden paneled hall.

Each small room was named along the way as either baths or small classrooms that could be used for various activities, leading to steps feeding up to the more spacious music room once used for the former Father’s apartment. Across from the study for the meeting with congregants sat another room that looked to be an apartment sitting empty but recently cleaned.

Victor said, “This would be the Groom’s quarters,” you turned to look at him and he said, “To change in with his Groomsmen. Separate steps down to the chapel to keep Bride and her party out of sight, theirs is downstairs, to prevent any tripping on hems, twisted ankles and such.”

Down he led you to the other apartment also cleaned up recently with ample seating and wardrobes for clothes and whatever else needed on the big day. From the door however a familiar voice asked, “Ah, so you’ve finally come to inspect the place?”

You nodded, “Yes, probably a little later than most would like.”

She waved her hand, “Nonsense, one year away is way ahead of schedule for anyone here in town, though most of us grew up here around this church, so we do have a pretty good idea of the layout as it was. Now, we are all just thrilled to have your wedding here, as the Howlett family was behind the building of it. Great great grandfather’s I believe.” Her head turned and you smiled seeing Victor’s finger tap his chest in a silent claiming of the design. A woman from the quilting club came to see what had distracted her from returning with more scissors and took her back leaving you all alone again and Erik looping his arm around yours excited to see more.

James claimed your other hand and through another set of halls he said, “And the big finish.” Easing the door open to the chapel for your entrance your lips parted taking in the many arches and pillars in the vast hall with an upper balcony for the organ and other instruments to sit on the right of the section for the choir.

Victor said, “Town was bigger then, and everyone came to mass every week. Needed ample space.” Around the main sections of seating were two divided sections like a Y, aimed at the raised section for the service to be conducted. “Both of those could be used for our special guests, who no doubt would be expecting extra security. And they won’t be in the way of the others, just nice and out of the way while granting an up front view of the vows.”

James, “Usually for weddings the families use it for the closest relatives. Though since all of our family will be in the service, we won’t really need the seating anyways.” He caught Erik’s curious stare and smirked, “You didn’t think we would just have you watching, did you?”

Erik looked at you, “What will I be doing?”

James, “Well, Victor is my Best Man, so he handles the speeches, if you like you could keep hold of the ring for me?”

Erik nodded, “Of course, what about Eddie though?”

Victor, “Eddie gets to give her away, possibly along with your mother, if she wished to, that is.”

Rubbing his arm you added, “Plus she would be in my wedding party along with Eddie’s sisters Gina and Ambrose, who are both trying to work out which would be my Maid of Honor. Since it also has a speech I thought Aunt Edie might not be so open to that.”

Erik shook his head, “No, Mother does not usually enjoy public speaking among strangers.”

“Understandable, I am glad myself I don’t have to make one.” Making the guys chuckle, “And she could handle the rings for James, Gina no doubt will be crying and Ambrose has dropped three rings before from excitement.” Making Erik chuckle, “She does love to be a bridesmaid. And I think the dress for it would be lovely for the three of them.”

Erik, “No doubt she will cherish it. Will there be any certain tasks, normally our ceremonies are different.”

James, “It’s pretty straight forward, you would dress with us, we walk in, Bridal Party comes next with the music, hand off the flowers, there’s a prayer, we say our vows, trade rings, lifting of the veil, the kiss, _et voila_.”

Erik looked at you and you giggled, “ _Et voila_ , it’s French, for um, ‘and there it is’. Roughly.”

Erik nods, “That makes sense, people in school use it. I am trying to learn French.”

You shook your head, “Take your time. It is a difficult one to master coming from languages like Polish.”

James nodded, “Even harder to have to go to others like Japanese, terrible time of it when we lived there.”

Erik, “There is no breaking of glass?” He asked when the difference struck in his mind, “It is wrapped in cloth and you stomp on it.”

“No, I’m sorry.”

He shook his head, “Do not be.”

“I do hope you won’t be upset with the service,”

“We won’t be. You are family. It is a different faith is all. I am certain your papa would be proud of it.”

Victor, “If you do find any part you would want included let us know. We do want to know more about that side of Bunny’s family. Your faith is a big part of her dad she didn’t get to know. Hope you don’t take our digging as anything more than getting to know him.”

Erik nodded, “I understand, though I am not an expert.”

Victor, “Neither are we. Haven’t been Catholic in decades. But, her mother was Catholic, most of her town and fellow Irish immigrants in Brooklyn all are devout Catholics. Images must be upheld, Mass weekly, including Father Thomas of that church volunteering for performing the service.”

James, “Though I will say we will not be including the vow to obey. I don’t care what the Priest or even the King says.”

A whistle sounded behind you and you turned smirking seeing Eddie walk in eyeing the room with Teddy laying across his chest. “Wow,” Pepper was at his side inching up on her back feet to sniff the boy reaching for her. “Certainly incredible. Great for a show.”

Coming closer to your group he spotted Erik and grinned widely, “Erik. When’d you get here?”

Erik, “This morning,”

Eddie smiled asking, “Have you met Teddy yet?”

Erik smiled, “Yes, I have, he is quite the eater.”

Eddie chuckled, “Yes, takes after Venom I think in that front.”

James, “Just got here in time. Explaining the ceremony to Erik.”

Eddie smiled larger, “Yes, it’s going to be wonderful, and is there a back lot or something for the reception?”

Victor, “The barn, or what we call a barn, this one Jimmy designed. Should be perfect for the reception.”

Out through the back of the church you exited and let out a soft gasp seeing their glass barn, James said, “Hoped you would feel it might be homey to have it here.” Leaning in to kiss your cheek gladly smoothing his thumb over his ring re-aligning the purple heart stone from between his fingers then tracing the black and white gold woven diamond coated bands excited for the distant day of the ceremony.

In through the front doors they led you and the wooden interior with stunning crossing beams coating and supporting the ceiling between spiraled columns dividing the sections. “Bar’s over there, clearly, there’s a kitchen back there, baths are over there and under the open second floor is normally where the music crew is set up. Eating is all over here, and under these planks are checkered marble tiles for the dance floor.”

“So beautiful,” making him grin wider as you eyed the dangling vines coating the glass wall helping to make the possibly cold feature warm up to the wooden interior.”

Victor, “Last time we had strings of lights, and these big knots of chandeliers we hung out for the last wedding, really quite fancy. Some white table cloths and the good china could really do wonders.”


	21. Dawn & Eddie

Bags settled back into his usual bedroom Erik was off to go fishing with James and Victor while you changed listening to Eddie about his first day. “I didn’t realize just how much I missed school. It is nothing really like high school, it’s all on you. You decide to go to class, take notes and do the assignments and you get the results for how hard you push at it. All with people from everywhere.” His eyes locked on yours when you came back buttoning your trousers over your comfy t shirt you had tucked in, “I missed you though, and Teddy terribly. I can’t wait for you to get to Barnard and see what you can do there. I know you’ll be incredible.”

“So will you, future reporter,” making him smile at you in return.

“How was today?”

“Good, bit slow, town seems to like Erik, looks like he can earn a bit for savings through his stay.”

“That’s good, I’m glad he’s getting along so well out here. I think he could be incredible too, seems to have your mind. Could be a great team if he picks the same path.”

“Yes, then he can lay the ground work and I can squeak in behind him.”

“There will be no squeaking for you. I know you, and you leapt through a tank. I will never forget that, charged right at it, tore a hole in it and slammed it shut behind you, you do not squeak in behind anyone. They will move or be torn apart.”

“You really think anyone will listen to me or take me seriously when my greatest achievement over the being the only woman to win the Medal of Honor is to walk down the aisle?”

“It is never who’s gonna let you, but who is gonna stop you?”

Again you were grinning and laid down beside Teddy who was napping you inched closer to and kissed his cheek, “One thing’s for sure, he’s never gonna be like them.”

Eddie shook his head, “Not a tick. Not a moment, everything is going to change and he’s going to be a part of it. All our munchkins are.”

.

“I think orange sherbet,” Looking over the pictures of rooms with test patches of paint for each the brothers and Erik gave agreeing nods to while Eddie seemed a bit distracted. “Then maybe the periwinkle for here?”

Eddie sighed out, “Dawn likes periwinkle.”

Victor smirked, “Whatcha got there, Eddie?” Looking at the hand wrapped around something that Eddie was clearly mulling over.

Eddie looked up and said, “Well, Dawn and I have been doing well with our date nights, and, my cousin came up, brought this.” You all looked at the rectangular emerald wrapped in diamonds with a matching two criss crossing wedding bands coated in diamonds as well. “Caught her looking at something similar back when Bunny had those Bridal magazines at the diner. Made sure to leave them out by me on lunch with Dot sighing out how Daisy likes emeralds over rubies. Tapped into funds from the comics and savings from working through the rebuild. It’s fast-,”

Victor chuckled and James said, “It’s almost June, we’ll be in Alberta for the D-Day reunion and Mid July we will be back in Brooklyn. I am surprised she hasn’t drug you to the courthouse by your hair yet.”

Victor, “She loves Teddy, the puppies are almost here, and you have to get some input for furniture as well since she is moving with us, even David and their father has expected her to.”

James, “You have asked for her father’s permission?”

Eddie nodded, “Of course. Well, I stammered something of the sort, but he did give me credit on writing out a five page speech he read then agreed to my asking. Only, well, I think Dawn knows.”

You giggled, “Of course she knows.”

Eddie, “I want it to be special, like yours, but not like yours to make her feel like I’m unimaginative.”

James smirked saying, “You could try a scavenger hunt.” That had Eddie’s brow inching up.

Victor, “When she was little couldn’t get enough of them. I’m sure we could help to keep her distracted, you plan a trip to the gazebo where her grandfather proposed after building it.”

Eddie nodded, “She mentioned that,”

James and Victor replied, “Just mentioned?”

You giggled and Erik said, “Even I have been told the tale five times since arriving.”

.

The plan had been formed and an obscure list of tasks were subtly scattered around town. A request to borrow this, someone to trade for that. A helping hand to move something and with a message left for another person sure to spread around a distracting tidbit keeping Dawn off guard. Mention Eddie was helping with a fence would put her off guard having assumed all that was planned was a dinner the night before his graduation ceremony she had picked a nice dress pattern for something new to wear for it. Halfway through her shift though an entering gossiper would share the story. Leading her over to another’s house, planting her right in the path to help another neighbor with a pre set errand.

While you, James, Victor and Erik worked on recovering your mother’s old chair that had taken a week to mend back to new plushy status perfect for reading in by replacing nearly all of the worn out wood and padding, Eddie went to fetch Dawn who blushed furiously noticing finally how late she imagined she was for their dinner plans. Mention of a request her mother had made to drop by to check something for her however had her delivered unknowingly to the right place and time. Guiding her back to the lit up gazebo that just about had her in tears keeping his stammering question distracted from enough to have her crash into his chest knocking him on his back an answer of a kiss. David and Daisy elatedly snapped pictures and kept watch of Teddy as Eddie took Dawn off to dinner in town to show off her ring.

Walking on air he returned home and you readied the plans to have another body for the drive to Alberta in the morning. Where your big day was set for nearly a year out, they had hoped for something much sooner. Already she had stayed over twice after having fallen asleep helping to sit up with Teddy in his first rounds with teething and had been offered a room of her own to keep with their choice to wait to even cuddle in bed till after the wedding. For Dawn simple was always what she wanted, and the week after next the date had been set. Everything was mainly potluck, and she already had her dress, though to wait out a storm for the reception in the barn, where the Judge from the courthouse had agreed to move his service to officiate as he normally did in the lack of a Priest for the church, two weeks was agreed.

Already a father and well into an internship with a stack of articles he was given to research and turn in Eddie was ready to get married. Head over heels in love with Dawn since he first met her and ready for their future together, one she wildly had agreed to venture outside of their safe bubble to brave the wild New York to be with him as he and the others supported you. It seemed even Erik had planned to one day join you there and educate himself further, part of the plus for earning these funds to save up for it.

.

“The glue should be dry.” James stood after checking his watch breaking your cuddling position in the grass under the sun. For hours you had been working with Erik on both practicing your powers. Tossing metal chunks back and forth you warped into various shapes between bouts of levitating yourselves up into trees or over fallen logs in a sort of obstacle course in the woods the brothers laughed calling out more of the course to spread the game even more as they scampered up behind you both.

Victor reached out helping Erik up while James helped you to your feet, the former saying, “Let’s go finish our tables and that should be it on furniture.”

Erik said with a smile, “I think I am starting to like building.”

Victor chuckled patting him on the back, “Always good to have a hands on hobby.”

Erik looked up at him, “You aren’t going to say I should be a builder?”

Victor, “Do you want to be a builder?”

Erik shook his head, “Mother says there is always work for builders.”

James, “Not always, but most of the year if you know where to look yes. You could try architecture, something to work that mind of yours if you want to go the building route.”

Erik, “Should I not choose an easier job in demand for funds?”

The brothers chuckled and Victor said, “One thing you have to know kid, there will always be work depending on what you are willing to put up with for funds. We’ve worked in everything from mills, digging ditches up to building sky scrapers, even owned a sock shop once. Choose what you have passion for. What challenges that mind of yours, menial jobs will only lead you to bouts of frustration for how simple it is. If it means taking the harder path then do it. It will never not be worth it to try for what you are passionate about.”

James nodded, “Don’t worry about funds. You have us, no matter where you go we’ll make sure you’re set up safe with a roof and square meals a day. You’re family. Edie bless her heart is just worried about you, as mothers do for their babies. She’ll be proud of you when you reach that dream of yours.”

“Sock shop?” You asked making the brothers smirk and delve into the story on how they stole a suit shop and couldn’t keep it afloat with suits so limited it to socks until the owners came back from a long trip away back when they were teens.

.

For the past two days since the graduation followed by a celebratory dinner back in town with everyone for his achievement and the engagement to announce the big day for those who didn’t already know the lovebirds were inside working up their apartment in their minds. Dawn took care to inspect each picture and using the diagrams Victor and James made her had gotten to decorating. Lists of furniture were made along with the new scheme of Teddy’s room. In the soon to be orange and grey room borderless silhouettes of tigers and colorfully plumed tropical birds opposite orange bordered ducks, owls, rhinos and elephants would be added herself for her own adored taste for her future son’s room.

They required some space as taking sides was what aiding on decisions seemed to be in their finding balance for the new space as a couple. Dawn already expected to have family over often, his family at least, and was pleased to hear her taste would blend well with that of the Brock’s. Nerves were high as she’d be facing their inquiries to see just how she would fit into the family, calming only as you said they would love her for just loving Eddie and managing to land the heart of the formerly hopeful bachelor.

Sunset was what you had hoped for, Dawn would be home again and while the others slept you could be alone with James again. Stunning was the least you could say about your first time with James. A wish to try something farther ended rather abruptly after a marathon of aims to see who could last out the longest. There was a sting but right away it just felt right, as if your bodies had already done this before.

Everything seemed so much deeper these days while you had the oddest of dreams together in some golden grand palace on an incredible island with purple waters separating your lands from those wrapped by waters of blue. You had to be losing your mind, yet Venom’s words echoed in your mind that you were older than this planet’s sun. Quite calmly James and Victor had taken to your dreams confirming they had similar dreams in the past when they were younger leading to old sketches and paintings being brought out of storage including one of you and James stunning him as to how he hadn’t thought to look for this earlier.

Simply you found a rhythm and just eager your bodies were in finding home that you finished together, then promptly blacked out. Jarred from the effect of it all was nothing to what came next. Straight up in bed you shot once a dream of you being delivered dream James’ helmet along with Victor’s and told that they were dead leaving you and Dream Eddie who was being covered as Venom crept out in the approach of a dark haired woman in the shadow of a darker male force coming to wage war on you. Devastation was left. And tear inducing, your father was there clearly taking your soul he hid and off he fled on what looked to be a meteor shaped ship that Venom was clinging to as the woman lay dead in the crater you left behind. With thousands of soldiers now fully metal came to view in the settling waves of dust.

You weren’t scared of James, and the dream once shared with Venom was confirmed to be your last day as Mother. You just felt pain, uncertainty once again on if you would lose all you had gained and now finding your courage again around his shoulders you hugged him on your toes pressing a kiss to the back of his shoulder initiating his turn to hold you and claim a kiss of his own. Humming against his lips you asked, “Try again?”

“You sure?” He asked smoothing his hands down your back and you nodded signaling his lifting you with legs wrapped around his middle on the wall to bed, “Nice and slow then, no marathon.” Kissing you again to start a passionate more tender try at this again in hopes you wouldn’t trigger another painful memory this time.

.

Tangled again in his arms contently he peppered lingering kisses down your forehead and cheeks tracing his fingers across your back. Pausing only a moment as you asked, “Does it really change anything?”

Grinning at you he shook his head, “No, still helplessly in love with you.”

“Damn,” you teased and giggled through his retaliatory kiss and cuddles bringing you closer to his chest. Nuzzling his nose with yours his eyes closed in this moment of peace and out of nowhere an old unasked question popped out of you, “I didn’t make a very convincing soldier did I?”

With eyes open and on yours he replied inching his head back curious why you were asking. “Well you lacked in a few training aspects, the lingo mainly but you picked it up. You made a convincing kid who snuck in lying about their age.”

“But it was obvious I was a dame in a stolen uniform?”

Trailing a chuckle he replied, “Not at all. In fact if I hadn’t noticed your cycle and hadn’t known you and those purple eyes before there’s no telling how long you could have fooled us. I do have to ask, how’d you keep those a secret so long? We would have noticed your bandage supply going dry had you used those.”

“Well, I can make, I can cap it, to stop it from coming out.”

“Like a cork?” You nodded and he asked rather concerned, “Does that hurt? It sounds like it would hurt.”

“It does, really bad. But it was all I could do to not wear it. No time for stops and when I stopped to pee you just let it go. Cramping stops eventually near the end of the week. Bloating is a nightmare.”

“I’m so sorry we couldn’t help with that.”

You shook your head, “You kept me distracted. That helped.”

“So why the questions on being a soldier? You aren’t planning on running off to battle again are you?” He teased.

You giggled shaking your head, “No, just haven’t asked you yet. No more wars for me.”

“Good, us neither. We are too old now anyways, technically. Never leaving you again for that foolishness.” Again he kissed your forehead, “Get some sleep now, off to buy some china in the morning.” Inching the covers higher over you both cuddling closer and shutting his eyes to go to sleep excited to see just which set you would settle on.

.

Post breakfast grouping you were off to Alberta catching whispers of the festivities for the celebration of the anniversary of D-Day for the soldiers and their families on your way to the china shop as Eddie and Victor went to pick out some things for the wedding last minute.

Right through the doors of the upscale shop you walked feeling James’ hand shifting the cardigan on your back over your nice navy polka dotted dress. Back again in a fine vest and trousers to look the part with you to build your confidence you belonged there he kept you close ensuring he wouldn’t let go until you felt a tiny bit at home with the task. Glancing around at the displays close to you the approach of a sales aid went unnoticed until their cologne wafted your way. A smile settled across the man’s face as he realized just who was in his family’s shop. “Miss Pear, Mr Howlett, welcome to our humble shop, how might we assist you today?”

James’ finger pressed a tad into your back signaling for you to speak and you said through a simple smile, “Well I am attending Barnard University in the fall and we’ve renovated my old place there. Including adding a tea room, which we will be requiring a fitting tea set for any club gatherings or visits from other students or Professors.”

His grin widened as James added, “Plus some good dinner sets as well in case of special dinners. Entertaining and such.”

“Of course, of course, allow me to offer you some of our impressive collections.” For nearly an hour you chose from the vast collections, one crème and platinum rimmed set and a second arguably stunning white, mint and silver banded set with raised decorations from a scantily sold collection near to be taken back by the designer to accept its least popular design yet.

For the tea you paused on another of their least popular styles, lifting one of the cups inspecting the thick black bands with silver floral designs above simple white bare bases standing with a thin silver band lining it. Inside the cup leaves reached for the top with a magnolia bloom in the bottom. The round saucer was a simple painted magnolia on a leafy stem with center above a second more squared with wavy ends, fully black floral designed plate. Crème pot and sugar bowl were solid black as well etched florally in silver. While the teapot half white similar to the saucers stood atop a larger round saucer above a second all white squared wavy ended one with raised silver accents in each corner branching out to connect around the edges.

Tilting it to James you asked, “Too much?”

“I like it, my Gran had a set like that.” James replied and promptly added, “Will fit the cabinet nicely with the design on the bands for the sections between the glass panels.”

Catching the aid’s eye again you asked, “What do you think? It wouldn’t be an odd choice for company?”

“That set is very lovely, and certainly would be unlike any most couples choose. Pink and white is the most common, blue and white is a close second. The design has an elegant touch to it,” lifting the tea pot he said, “Not just anyone would choose this set, few would be so bold to, and the mere shape of the tea pot itself would add to your brew with its clearly superior shape.” More he delved into the crafting of each piece and demonstrated how the shape of the base of a cup rested in the saucer easing sliding by resting a set on his palm he eased around in front of him, even in a few slight angles.

James smirked catching a hint of eagerness to sell this set far from necessary as you had been the one to pick it out, even the mint he caught the stunned expressions on others faces noticing what you had chosen far from matching to the prices of which other sets blew out of the water. You had mentioned not wanting to seem odd the days prior asking to tour Dot and a few other’s own tea sets seeing for yourself how popular the simple floral designs were. Only you had resigned with a sigh that you were odd and choosing more of the same wasn’t what you wanted.

Though your most adorable question came as the salesman paused in wait for a tray of spoons to go with your set. “What about the little scoopers? I can’t think of their proper name. Do you sell those?” His lips parted in slight confusion and you clarified, “When we had dinner at Buckingham Palace they had little claw things, for sugar cubes.”

“Ah, yes, of course, the sugar tongs, they will be among the designs, we have a pair with leaf shaped ends instead of spoons or the antique styled prongs. Myself I prefer the simpler designs for my own set at home while mother swears by her prong ended set.” His grin eased out again while you listened diligently to each trait and seemed out of most who came here to actually know the most useful and suitable to what you had chosen to complete the set. By the time wine and liquor glasses were chosen it became less about the curiosity to see which least popular choices you had been inclined to and more to see how it all blended in splendidly with your style and personality the staff could tell in your time together. Wonder for how your home would appear in full, all silently hoping along with hundreds of others to have some magazine get an exclusive tour of that tea room one day so they might get a glimpse.

In all a hefty sum was spent but James could only be proud knowing that you had chosen nearly all of it, conceding to his own similar taste to suit your style for his and Victor’s liquor set. His addition being a few pop up breakfast trays he snuck in while you were distracted. Already he could see you planning your first dinner together, mainly you hosting as he and Victor cooked up a storm to aid in your good impression with the impeccable sets you had chosen coating the dining and tearoom tables. The images distracting him on the wait for the others who were still deciding for the final choices as you both strolled through the same shop with your mind reeling as to just what Dawn might have chosen for her own set knowing Eddie had mentioned she had been looking at catalogues herself knowing he would one day propose.

“Do you know where to buy sugar cubes?”

Eddie looked from the selection to your distracted question, “Can’t say I do.”

“We are getting sugar tongs, so we need sugar cubes. Might have to go uptown for it.”

Eddie, “Well, soon as you need it we’ll make sure we track it down.”

Victor smirked inching closer to James asking about your choices while Eddie asked your opinion on the final choices that were soon rung up and loaded into the truck for the drive back. Final touches were to be made and as you were expecting to be wearing your skirted uniform you were stunned to be nearly pulled out of the truck to be wiggled into the dress that they had made for you. Daisy and David would be in the Bridal party while you and Erik were part of Eddie’s Groomsmen. A laced up crème dress topped with an off the shoulder long sleeved shrug top accented with embroidered panels and designs down the sleeves matched Daisy’s while Erik was fixed into a tux to match David’s while Eddie donned his dress uniform along with James and Victor.

..

Middle of the night eyes split open to the sound of a pained whimper. Sitting up in bed you tried to place the sound as James rolled onto his back and shot up himself to reach for his pants, “Pepper.”

At that you hurried across the bed feeling your nightgown shift around your thighs in joining him through the room out to the stairs spotting Eddie, Victor and Erik already were up and off to check on Pepper finding her in the living room near the fire still at its embers. All around her you gathered the usual called for water and towels with fire fed her labor was eased with your help to bring her four little puppies into the world. Napping once the four were washed off and cuddled close to her back in her warm bed with ample blankets Pepper slept and you all were off to get the final slivers of sleep available to you.

Soon enough however the house was woken again to sounding alarms and up you got to scramble to get a breakfast together. Halfway conscious food was eaten and dishes cleared up after with you still chewing your last bit of toast on your trot upstairs again. Pepper had her food brought to her with fresh water as Whiskers promised to keep watch of her and her puppies while you were gone.

Deeply exhaling you held your hair over your shoulder while James finished lacing up your dress for you. Smirking at your nerves he said, “Just think of this as a warm up for our day.”

“Aren’t I supposed to be in uniform too? Isn’t there a rule on that?”

“Normally yes, however, you are allowed a reprieve.” Leaning in over your shoulder he planted a kiss on your cheek hugging you around your middle, “Besides, the Bride insists as Groomsman you should be dressed to the nines. In a special gown all your own corresponding to Daisy’s dress. Even Teddy has a special suit.”

“Who’s holding Teddy again?”

“Vic.” He chuckled out grinning at your slightly sleepy glance at yourself in the mirror still waking to what day it was after the early wake up last night.

From the cars to the church you all filled the lots and made your way inside to the respective private rooms. Halfway to Venom tearing out already Eddie paced to keep calm only to halt at your hands cupping his face making him smirk. “Eddie, breathe, you don’t need to know the words you just have to repeat them.”

“Mamma’s gonna be mad.”

“Doubt it.”

“She said she wouldn’t, but I’m the youngest boy to get hitched-,”

“And we are filming and taking impossible amounts of pictures. To show off to the lot of them. Vows, kiss, then food and dancing and more kisses and then you head off to your mini honeymoon in the cabin up by that yellow lake the guys set up.” Smoothing your hands down his arms, “You know we’ve lived here for nearly a year now and I didn’t have a clue there was another cabin on their lands, but there is.”

He smirked saying, “You can say yours, already is without the papers. We have a home. All of us, together.”

“I know.” You sighed out then said when Erik came out of the bath after having failed to fix his tie making you smirk and wave him over stirring out his grin to watch you hovering behind him to show him in the mirror how to do it. “Eddie showed me when we got to London how to do this.” Glancing over his shoulder while Eddie focused on helping to fix his cufflinks he was still holding. “You should in the papers too.”

Eddie scoffed, “Dawn would kill me if I drug her through that on her big day.” Your brow inched up and he chuckled, “Bunny, we love you and we will bar the doors for yours if you like-,”

“I know what you mean. She didn’t ask for it.”

Eddie, “Nor did you, but we are used to being jeered at and heckled from back home, she’s already marrying me, deserves a break.”

“I believe the honeymoon is meant to be the break.” You teased and lowered to the ground again behind Erik who turned with you at the knock on the door making Eddie tense up again. “Breathe Eddie, and remember,”

“Just repeat,” he murmured making you giggle.

On your toes you kissed his cheek turning his head, “She picked you, and loves you.” Venom poked his head out of Eddie’s neck, “Both of you, not to mention Teddy, can’t compete with him.”

Eddie chuckled out, “No one could.” Following your nudge to the door and out to the waiting audience including your troops of soldiers all in uniform joining the other scattered soldiers from town doing the same for this special marriage to two of their own.

Exhaling slowly he stood beside the Judge who patted him on the back keeping him calm after his quick flinch to the sound of the door opening. Dawn had asked for no music at her own nerves and fumbled her hand into Eddie’s in her turn to the Judge to keep her blush between the three of them at the crowd familiar and unfamiliar faces along. Word for word the jittery pair recited and you giggled to yourself internally keeping the pair from dropping their rings while reigning in your own smirk behind your curled fingers in a faked brush of a hair out of your face stealing a glimpse at James who couldn’t keep his eyes off you from the front row.

One kiss led to cheers and even Dawn laughed at Venom popping out to lift her in his arms carrying her to the barn when Eddie’s legs almost buckled in their being announced. Around the pathway to the barn the soldiers raised their ceremonial swords for an archway with Eddie back out again kissing Dawn’s cheek calmed from his nerves and dipping into the sheer bliss of this all. To her seat he carried her and from there the fun crept out adding ease to all of this. Dancing in the sea of people the newlyweds cuddled and about halfway through your useless screwdrivers the bartender kept sending your way the big sendoff was to be given with the speeches to leave the blushing to a minimum now that the couple had been married for a few hours at least and relaxed to the company.

Her father spoke along with David and exhaling slowly you took your time to say something up at the mic hoping you wouldn’t start to cry.

“Now, I’m not too certain what to say. I have a stack of tattered drafts back at the house from my tries to come up with the best thing to say. After I lost my Dad, I remember being halfway invisible to the world, but Eddie saw me. And from finding out one day I was able to hurl spoons across the room he never flinched, or was scared, no matter what Steve said..” your voice broke a moment and you wet your lower lip tucking it in your mouth a moment and continued, “Eddie has never stopped protecting me, making sure I was safe no matter what. Always making sure I was in his sights or in reach. All through ending up in the war and stumbling our way through London and back to here, because family means something much stronger than blood could ever match. And moving here, Dawn, you and your family have been so amazing to us, along with everyone else. But I knew since the moment Eddie met you that you were going to be in our little patchwork family. And even though the Brocks couldn’t make it, trust me we wouldn’t be able to fit them in here with all of you,” stirring a few chuckles from the crowd and Eddie hugging Dawn from behind trying not to tear up himself. “I can tell they will love you just as much as we have and we will do our best to not let them drive you up the wall and look after you while you adjust to Brooklyn just as amazingly as your family have ensured we adjusted here. Now I believe this is by far the longest speech I have ever given and now I will leave it on a more ominous hinted note, enjoy your time in the woods while we run off with your child.”

Chuckles filled the place and out again the troops went to line the way in the sea of guests holding bags of confetti while you hugged Eddie saying, “Don’t you worry about Teddy. Have fun cuddling.”

Eddie chuckled and kissed Teddy’s head while he slept in Victor’s arms giving his carrier a nod and turned to watch Dawn turn from her family to join him to the waiting car that would take them to their honeymoon. Everyone else cleared up a majority of their mess gathering it up to be taken the following day by the chosen cleaners and you made your ways home.

Looping your arm under Victor’s on the ride home you turned his head at your cheek resting on his shoulder and you asked, “This what you felt like you guys got married?”

The question had James glancing at you when Victor leaned in to hug you, rumbling back, “Eddie loves you.” His gaze shifted back to Erik chuckling in his game of bouncing himself around the bed of the truck without touching the sides. “Nothing changes that. No one changes that. Even if in your head you are imagining some burning building situation he checks for Teddy first because he can’t walk, he calls for Dawn and aims her to safety with Teddy and looks for you. No doubt already finding you putting the fire out. Sounds like you are third but it is all one motion, all of you. Plus, he knows we would be there to look out for you too.”

James, “If we weren’t here no doubt things would be different. He would ensure you were safe, possibly even do what we have, get a separate floor for you to live with them.”

“I know. Just odd. Everyone else I’ve called family from back then, when they left they went under a tombstone. Hard to know he’s moving on without leaving forever.”

James, “You are taking it considerably better than Vic did when I married.”

Victor chuckled, “I took it very well considering you both moved to a different county.”

James retorted, “He moved into our attic.”

“You just left your family?”

Victor grinned at you, “That’s how I met them. When he tried to throw me out a window I fell into her open carriage when she came to visit the newlyweds.”

James rolled his eyes, “Yes, then he moved with her into our home, really helped with my in laws. Only moved there to please them so they would grant consent.”

Victor leaned in to kiss your forehead, “Family is only growing, just a floor down from us.” You looked up at him and he smirked, “And no, I am not left out. Pepper, the puppy and Whiskers can come stay in my floor. I love you guys, and I am so happy for what’s coming. No doubt soon enough Teddy will have siblings and need the extra hands to help out.” He murmured then leaned in to kiss Teddy’s fist in his slumbering stretch that had bumped his chin. “Look at you, already throwing punches in your sleep like your auntie Bunny.” That had you giggling and rolling your eyes. “Help you build up a nice right hook when you’re older.”

“I don’t think I’ve thanked you guys enough for giving us a home.”

James smiled patting his hand on your lap, “You helped us find home in that war. We had our house, but you brought us home.”

Victor, “You needed some peace, you, Eddie and Squishy. You needed more than just the Brocks to care for you.”

Up to the house you drove and once parked all climbed out ready for bed. Warmly you all greeted the still close eyed puppies in their last feeding of the day, cuddling and petting Whiskers as well thanking him for keeping watch, and fed the fire for Pepper on your way up wishing her a good night’s rest sharing that David would be by in the morning. Behind you James stood after removing his jacket and vest he tossed onto the foot of the bed once the fire was lit. Each lacing carefully loosened to help you wiggle out of the dress after removing the shrug, both of which were added to the pile of clothes along with the corset he helped you undo next. Turned around you barely had to look up and he’d stepped closer draping his arms around you, “I love you.”

“Was my speech ok?”

“It was perfect, nice joke at the end too. Public welcome to the family, explaining why the Brocks weren’t here, everyone knows they had three babies in the past month alone. Hard to travel with so many, even if we paid the tickets. Just lovely, please don’t worry.”

You nodded, “Just didn’t want to sink the mood.”

Again he kissed you and hummed, “No sinking here. We’re supposed to get a bit misty in speeches from relatives. Least you didn’t make Dawn cry like her father did.” Again he kissed your nose and hummed, “Let’s get you in bed, Darling.” Guiding you to bed, where after he’d stripped he curled around you knowing fully that you could have been taking this a lot worse than you had. Knowing fully the fear of abandonment you all seemed to share and were fighting together.


	22. Dawn & Eddie Pt 2 - Rebuilding

*

Arrived at the cabin on the other end of the Howlett land Eddie smiled glancing over at Dawn who’s lip was quivering on her verge of tears for what was no doubt expected here. No doubt she loved Eddie, and did admire the protection Venom could offer, though naturally there was a bit of fear towards how the two would mingle in her daily life and role at their side. “Dawn,” Forcing out a smile she turned her face to look at him and turning off the car he scooted closer to her side careful to not slide too close granting her space. “I want to promise you something, we go inside and I’m going to help you change if you need it and we’ll go to bed.”

She nodded and he lifted his hand to brush a stray strip of curls from her face, “Just to sleep.” Her lips parted and he continued, “We have the rest of our lives to get there. I love you and I will wait as long as you need to build your trust in me. No rushing, if you would let me we could cuddle, maybe steal a few kisses.”

“You mean it?” She asked more stunned than hopeful for that.

“Yes. I have Teddy already out of nowhere and you have accepted that, the lot of us are heading to Brooklyn, you have agreed to that change as well, there is so much that has happened between us and what the future will be different than if we would have stayed here forever. We haven’t been in your life for very long, but I will never choose my own whims over your comfort and safety. And I will do all I can to not damage your trust in me. We have three days alone to practice for our new place in Brooklyn.” She nodded and at her shiver he said, “Let’s get you inside where it’s warm into something comfy.”

Just like he promised he got out helping her to her feet and guided her inside exploring with her lighting a fire in the bedroom once they found it. To her back he walked and said, “Here’s the knot.” He said lifting the lace section dangling over the top of it wondering how to undo it, “Ah ha, got it.” Easing he knot loose to start down the line of crossed lace reaching to her hips. “If I haven’t said this you look stunning today.”

“Thank you,” she replied softly as he smiled to himself at the scattered freckles down her back.

Keeping hold of the back of it while she held the front he said, “I’ll let you have the room and change in the bathroom.”

“It’s,” her voice broke off as she glanced back at him, “You are my husband.”

Shifting around her he sweetly kissed her cheek walking to his bag finding his pajamas saying, “I usually sleep shirtless, is that alright with you?”

She nodded, “Sleep how you like.”

He nodded flashing her a quick grin and looked solely to his jacket to begin undressing allowing her to slip out of her dress, stealing glances his way partly wondering why he wasn’t stealing glances back as she stood covering her chest stepped out of her dress and reached for the nightgown she had packed. After pulling on her nightgown she stole another glance his way and sat on the end of the bed to remove her shoes and stockings then wiggled off her garter belt she set back into her bag. “I’ll wash my face,” she said softly and made her way to the bathroom. Halfway to tears again hearing Eddie changing into his pajamas with a damp washcloth she wiped off her makeup and unpinned her hair from its elegant bun leaving the pins on the counter.

From her reflection her focus turned to the door finding Eddie there having gently knocked on the wood barrier left open. “May I come in?” He asked as her eyes scanned over his shirtless self she had only seen a couple times before when you all had gone swimming.

“We are married. You got us the place.”

Eddie sighed and stepped in reaching out to her gaining her hand in his with his other hand raised to brush along then cup her cheek, “I am never going to hurt you. I give you my word, I will not raise my voice to you in anger, fear perhaps, you can ask Bunny I tend to shout when I am scared.” A moment she was close to smirking at his shared truth she didn’t know about him yet. “I don’t care how other men might treat their wives but you are every bit my equal, if not superior to me. You will never be treated otherwise by me or any of our guests I won’t let them. That is going to be our home, ours. And this is your body, you are not my possession. So if I ever cuddle with you too much or try to kiss you too often let me know, it all works to your comfort.” Inching in to stroke his nose to hers, “Speaking of which, can I kiss you, sweetheart?”

After her nod he leaned in claiming a lingering tender kiss she melted into then accepted her hug she initiated simply stepping into his chest, easing her hands around his back while he did the same around hers. Clinging to each other while she exhaled trying to calm herself to the wedding night ahead. “You meant it? You just wanted to sleep?”

With a smile he replied, “Sweetheart, you are breathtaking always and I can barely keep my eyes off you. But I will not do anything more than hold you tonight if you let me. If not we can sleep on opposite ends of the bed, or I can sleep under it if you like.” That had her tilt her head back and him chuckle at her unamused gaze up at him. “Joking.”

“We can try cuddling.”

He nodded and said, “Let’s get you some socks first, and don’t worry about Venom, unless it hails he tends to sleep when I do.”

“How does that work?” She asked as he stepped back guiding her to the bed with his hand holding hers following him to her bag. “You and Venom? You said he just latched onto you one day before boot camp, but, you talk, like we do?”

Eddie chuckled saying, “We can also talk nonverbally, sort of hear each other’s thoughts when we open our minds to it.”

“And he, just pops out?”

Eddie smirked saying as he settled his hands on the one he was holding, “Normally he is content letting me have control most of the day. Only taking over when I am scared or people are in danger. Or if there is a lot of snow, he loves snow.”

Venom hissed out, “Venom’s home planet does not have frozen water crystals that rain from the sky.”

Making Eddie smirk and say, “See. He’s harmless. Did pop out with Teddy’s mother,”

Venom hissed, “She slapped Eddie.” That had Dawn’s eyes inching wider a moment, “Then tried to strangle him.”

Eddie sighed saying, “Some women, like to be aggressive, slap the guy, while some find choking a partner can heighten their pleasure. We stopped at some brothels in the war and some of the ladies were quite comfortable sharing a few stories of their customers and odd stories of theirs over some buried whiskey. Now, none of that is what I would want from you or expect you to like. Merely explaining, Venom thought I was being attacked and he popped out and, scared the living daylights out of her, tore the sleeve and that’s how we got Teddy.”

She nodded and asked, “When we are in bed, it would be us then? Just us two?”

Venom hissed out, “Venom will not intrude. Listen for danger while you sleep.”

Dawn asked, “Venom you don’t sleep?”

“Venom gains energy without rest, through the sun, air and Eddie’s strong blood supply and Venom repays Eddie by cushioning his malleable bones and tear-able muscles with his best ooze and healing any ailment.”

Softly she asked, “Where does he go?”

Eddie inhaled and said, “The human body is 70% water, Bunny figures he hides in those tiny spots, even, well she can control iron in blood and has a sense of the water spots in people. Well I don’t have the same spots that I used to before Venom latched onto me.”

After a nod she asked, “What did Bunny mean, about what her brother Steve, calling her something?” Eddie sighed and at his same saddened expression you had made in saying it, “She made that same face. What isn’t she saying?”

Eddie wet his lips and reached over to grab her socks from the bag and walked her to sit on the bed as he crouched to slip them onto her feet, “I told you how she hired me to be her brother for school?” Dawn nodded and he continued, “Well that was when she was about fourteen, two years before that Sarah, their mom caught TB from the hospital ward she worked in. She was stuck in bed those last months, it was a painful way to go, and Bunny did all she could to make sure she was happy and taken care of while Steve was off earning what he could with his comics in the papers and selling sketches in the park. But near the end Bunny went to sit with Sarah and read to her only hearing outside the door Steve talking to her.

See, Steve’s dad died in the First World War, and Bunny’s dad needed a place to hide, and fell in love with Sarah, I don’t know if she agreed to taking her exes’ name or not, but Steve was young when his dad left for war. Blonde hair and blue eyes, Bunny’s dad had black hair and purple eyes, something no one seemed to notice or care about, just glad anyone came home I guess. Only Steve’s dad used to knock Sarah and Steve around and drink anything he could get his hands on. Steve never let that go, neither did Bucky after Steve had told him, and when they saw that he had somehow changed never touching the drink or raising his hand or voice to anyone and definitely cherishing Bunny and Sarah trying to be kind to Steve until he was killed. Steve never got over what his dad did, and never stopped blaming Bunny for looking like the man who did try to mend that painful past for him. Out of nowhere Bucky called him a monster, and when he was gone said Bunny would be one too.”

“No,”

Eddie nodded laying his hand on her knee, “Bunny heard Steve telling Sarah her dad was a monster, and that she was too, asked her why she’d kept Bunny. And he was scared he’d be stuck with her when Sarah was gone. He never gave her a chance, never bothered to look at her as her own person aside from what his dad did.”

At the tears in his eyes her hands settled on his, “And nobody cared, because the world was at war. That cop left her on that stoop in the rain for hours when she was left at Sarah’s grave alone. She was so scared, and all she wanted was for her big brother to be there for her. I’m the baby in my family, my sisters, they used to push me around and kick me out of their rooms but the second there was thunder or it was time to eat they all came looking for me to be at that table. Jaqi never had that after her dad died, she felt she had to pay me, 75 cents, all her food money for the week Steve had left her. She couldn’t so much as roll a coin across the table yet and she had it in her head from him that she was a monster, that it was in her blood and she had somehow earned all that scorn and hatred.” Dawn wiped the tears from his cheeks and he sniffled, “I’m sorry, we should be cuddling, not, bringing up Steve and all these ghosts.”

Dawn said in another swipe of her palm on his cheek, “I asked, I do want to know. Bunny is my sister now. I don’t want to say anything that could upset her.”

Eddie chuckled standing, scooping her up in his arms allowing her a moment to settle before walking to the head of the bed, “It hurts, and I doubt it won’t ever stop hurting how badly charred that bridge is. But she doesn’t yell when she’s upset, she doesn’t throw things or storm out, no, she just sits there, holding it in. And if you’re close enough, it’s like feeling lightning in the air, that prickle on your skin, but she keeps it. Mostly because by then the people who have said something so painful or cruel to her know her and she knows them, meaning she could hurt them back with what she knows their weak points are.”

Dawn, “She doesn’t say anything at all?”

“Most times no, because it all comes back to that one painful word.”

“Monster?”

Eddie nodded easing the covers down after settling her in the middle of the bed and sat down beside her pulling them back up over their laps. “The look she gives them most times is enough to back them off, then they notice how silent she is and that’s their warning. Jaqi is never cruel, not once.” In settling back against the pillows he said, “So if you are worried about Brooklyn don’t be, between her and my sisters you are well looked after.”

Scooting down a bit she rolled onto her side fidgeting the pillow under her head a bit more, “They will like me?”

“They love you already. Only couldn’t make it because Gina went into labor and set off two of my cousins a few days later. There’s just too many kids to be trying to shuffle across borders. You don’t mind do you? Honestly? I’m not hiding them from you, I swear.”

She chuckled and shook her head, “They won’t mind?”

He waved his hand over his chest he had lifted it from, “No, after the fuss Mama threw at Ambrose’s wedding and the fist fight that broke out at Gina’s trust me it’s along line of weddings ending in bail money, it is safer for us to have eloped. For us and our pocket books.”

“Your family gets into trouble often?”

Eddie’s head tilted and he said, “We’re not the straightest arrows in the bunch. After all, we were the ones to forge papers so me and Bunny could start over in Canada to keep her safe in the first place.”

“And, they did that, for Bunny,”

Smiling at her he eased his hand onto her cheek again leaning in, “For you too sweetheart. You’re a Brock now, well, technically a Brock of the Pear persuasion,” making her smirk and giggle at his chuckle that faded allowing him to kiss her, “I’m on the up and up though. Not a scratch on my record past the border thing and that assumed draft flight in the States was dropped when Truman and King George helped to clear up Bunny’s past all sponged clean. I’m going to get a good job on the paper and take care of you and our family keeping my nose clean, or trust me Mama would kill me if I got into trouble.”

“Really?”

“Truly. I am the baby. First son to graduate High School and get into College, even if it was Community College, with a degree now to boot. Brocks are going places other than jail now.”

“And, your family knows about you eating people?”

Eddie inhaled, “It’s not three square meals of man flesh a day, no, rarely if ever does Venom actually eat people. He does not need it to stay alive can live off of what I eat just fine. So yes they know about Venom, to an extent, they just assume he’s like a power like Jaqi got when she hit her teens. They don’t know he’s from another planet, just what he can do from the comics. Still love us, no doubt they will be making up stories for any powers you might be keeping from them.”

“But I don’t have any.”

She replied and he chuckled saying, “Still won’t keep them from making up stories. Who knows, you might be able to fly in a few months,” making her smirk and at his arm easing out in her shift closer to his side to timidly settle against his side resting her head on his shoulder relaxing into trying to be relaxed in his arm easing around her back.

A kiss to her forehead and his lifting the covers higher after having shut off his lamp had her nestling closer and easing a hand onto his chest murmuring, “I love you.”

Again he kissed her head replying, “I love you.” Folding his free hand across the one resting on his chest.

.

True to his word cuddling was all to be had with sleepy kisses in the morning ending in his pop out of bed while she went to the bathroom, to whip up a breakfast for the pair of them. Passing the ache he felt of not following his usual path to check on Teddy or greet him good morning, wondering about the puppies as well passing a spot where the bowls for Pepper and Whiskers would sit. Back to the bed she found empty Dawn went then lifted a blanket she wrapped around herself to go and find him. Smiling through breakfast led to joint washing up and going to change for a walk to explore the area together on a nice hike on the sunny day.

While he showered from a fall into a mud hole Dawn tried to fry something up for lunch only to have him hurrying out in a towel smelling smoke and hearing her panicked rushing around. Failing to restrain his chuckles for long he aided in covering the flaming skillet with a pot lid he pulled from the shelves on the wall carrying it to the sink to rinse out. Turning his head he let go of the skillet seeing her fingers lifting to her lips and he reached out cupping her cheek when he got close enough to kiss her forehead, “You know, first time Ambrose tried to grill some sandwiches she caught the curtains on fire.” That had Dawn looking up at him, “Too much oil and butter. Even I had a few mishaps. Give it another shot, if you want to wait for me I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Moving to pull the skillet out he dried and set back on the stove for her and hurried to change seeing her adding just a smaller bit of oil to fry up another slice of fish she breaded from the fridge.

Her grin eased out this time at being more successful widening his in leaning against the counter just watching her then jumping in to help with the potatoes she brought out. The meal was delicious and a spotty patch on the burner to the wood burning stove nearly brought dinner to a smoldering ruin as well leading to their moving to another burner for the remainders of their meals there.

Day two went just as pleasantly with the pair enjoying their time alone even through the early morning drizzle had them inside smirking and joking back and forth over card games.

The evening however found her lounging across Eddie’s chest with arms draped around his neck lost to a kiss that at his clear reaction to it had her timidly guiding him to bed. Slowly and carefully first she was stripped, fully calmed by his tender treatment of her and with a momentary haze his hand dipped to collect hers giving a brief show of how she might pleasure herself or ask him to in the future. Then even slower at her request to continue on holding her close to him he tore the package on the condom and added it to keep going. Making sure to find the rhythm and positions that would be best for her to ease into this new phase of their relationship.

Post coital cuddling and peppered kisses across her skin lulled her into a nap, from which she woke to a full meal waiting for her. More cuddling came after until a smirking tug on his hand had them hurrying to the lake when it cleared up ending with his carrying her back to the house through a fiery lip lock planting them in bed again. Rain however bought them a fourth day and chuckling to himself Eddie eased her closer to his side claiming another kiss calming her slightly to her first evening moving in with you all.

Onto the porch he led her and through the open door Eddie led the way curious of the commotion only to find Erik rushing across the floor chasing something while they could hear Whiskers meowing at something. Inching in closer leaving the bags on the porch they saw Victor keeping guard of the puppies and Pepper while you were spotted reaching under the hutch muttering as James was pulling Whiskers out from under it.

“Almost, come on little guy,”

Eddie smirked in asking, “What have we missed?”

To which Victor answered, “Whiskers brought in a baby beaver,” Pointing after Erik, who had a blanket now draped around the angry mother he was carefully levitating through her rage to the front door, “Mom followed and Bunny is trying to lure the little guy out.”

James said to Whiskers, “You are not helping, he’s a beaver there is nothing wrong with his tail.”

Dawn looked to Eddie and he smirked whispering, “They can talk to animals and trees apparently.”

Victor caught her gaze and said gesturing to the puppies, “You haven’t met our puppies yet.” Bringing her closer to inspect the still squeaking fuzzy jellybeans with eyes closed huddled close to Pepper’s belly.

“Got you,” inching the frightened beaver cub out you cradled him in your palms catching his eye as James crouched beside you.

James said, “Now, Whiskers, apologize to little Gloop here for scaring him.” Whiskers growled something and James said, “And Gloop we’ll take you outside to Mom again, no one in here means to eat you. We are sorry we scared you.”

Again he looked up at you when you stood and carried the cub out to the open door where you found his angry mother being blocked by a magnetic barrier Erik was holding up. Quieting down she watched you set her cub down gently and listened to his squeaks of their apology making her look you both over then turn guiding her little Gloop away to their home by the water.

Dawn however had to giggle as you closed the door and her awkward entrance was shifted to another lingering form of awkwardness on the task she had discovered you in. Chuckles were followed by the enjoying of the welcoming lunch that had been interrupted and was again by David who was eager to check in on the puppies and smiling widely hugged his now very happily married baby sister.

.

The rest of May came with daily upkeep with the puppies on their growth and exploration of the house and yard close around it. Though a question of what else was hidden on these lands had James and Victor showing you to the old mansion on these lands they had grown up on. “So, you just leave this empty?” You asked looking up at the boarded up old mansion. Turning your head you said, “I know it must be painful, sorry.”

James looked at you shaking his head and Victor pointed, “No, it needs new beams and floors. Took some bad damage in that flood decades back.”

James, “It’s not that far from our cabin,”

“I’ll say, just a hill over. How did you hide this place?”

James, “Thought we might try to fix it up some. For when the house gets a bit too crowded.”

Erik, “Would you not miss your cabin?”

Victor chuckled, “We’ve been setting up plans to fix the place up, since we fixed yours up thought we might use the mill break to our advantage, give the men something to do. Plus it could be good to give the newlyweds some space of their own when we get back from Brooklyn for breaks.”

“I think you caught the building bug.”

Victor chuckled and hugged you saying, “Come on, let’s get you back so we can show you the plans for it.”

You nodded and by morning men from town came to help in unboarding the place. Inspections and a hefty gutting job led to the rebuild that would take up so much of your remaining time here. Dawn and Eddie kept to their job at the paper distracted by that while the guys headed the remodel that you and Erik helped on between shifts at work. Different from Brooklyn this house would be left mostly to its natural wood and stone features with wall paper and paint to be added later. Light and plumbing fixtures were vastly updated and though it seemed a bit naked even on paper it all seemed perfect in a way to what you needed.

.

June 6th came with the drive back to Alberta ending with you lifting Teddy to your chest while Eddie helped Dawn out of the car. “While I live and breathe I did not imagine you could be more stunning Miss Bunny.” Turning your head you smiled at your former Captain who came closer for a hug chuckling at his same comment he had shared while at the wedding about your holding a baby. Seeming so at home with one giving them hopes to see a little one of your own sometime soon for you and the equally as baby ready James leaning in to fix Teddy’s sock.

From the big festival of sorts with fanfare for the soldiers having returned home nearly a year ago now you mingled through trading hold of Teddy while the children of the troops mingled around you all excited to see if they could plead one of your tricks out of you. Beside Erik however at the luncheon for you all a coin pulled from your purse had a curious group of children gasping as you spun the coin between your palms each of the children inspected and tried to duplicate adorably furrowing their brows when they failed to do so without your help of circling a finger above their hands.

Reporters were flocking through the crowds and no doubt every single one managed to make rounds to speak with your group with digging for the latest scoop to flood their papers for something juicy. All of this no doubt sure to be all over the front pages under the surplus of pictures taken of everyone out this day. Well past sunset it stretched on and on the back end of the fireworks display you all started the drive home again to get Teddy and Erik back to bed before it got too late.

.

Morning found you back to helping laying tile in the back courtyard of the new house as Victor as the guys wrangled more beans into place for the roof arches that had finally been steamed to the perfect angles to support the roof that would be recovered the next week. Little by little the incredible home seemed to be given a new life and even with its painful past there was a hope for a better future under the brand new roof.

Each and every window was boarded up along with the doors as the end of June rolled around. The rest of the final touches would have to wait and July came with plans for a party to send you of with centered around a big birthday for you. Victor had accepted his birthday ambush in bed on his big day while you had not expected much past a hug from Eddie like the past couple years overseas. That however was not the case as once you got downstairs a full spread surrounded a cake that you were sat in front of and in their taking you to town for lunch, surprisingly to the Barn, a second birthday celebration with the town was waiting for you.

Far grander than the one waiting for James a few days later, but no less perfect for how glad everyone was to welcome you to full adulthood. Twenty one was meant to be quite a year and no doubt it would be for everything that was coming. A full day spent in Alberta with Erik and Edie ended in tight hugs and well wishes for the upcoming school semester and you drove back to load up the trailer with the furniture you had refurbished. Wrangling the puppies Pepper had realized fully they would be given good homes and with three off to people from town, including David, the remaining puppy Olive who bounded heavy pawed into the truck with you, Victor and James. Pepper laid out as best she could on the floor at Victor’s feet leaning against the seat while you held Whiskers who was trying to ignore Olive’s tries to play.

Giggling to yourself you sat in the middle only for Victor to hum out, “Best we let Eddie show her into Brooklyn alone. Show her all the best stuff we pass up.”

To the sound of thunder rolling overhead James added, “Besides, might want to cuddle from the rain.” He glanced your way and smirked, “Who needs leg room anyways.” Chuckling as Olive bounded onto his lap to stand up and look out the window wagging her little curled tail until the thunder rolled and she dropped to burrow into his jacket at his side.

“Not us, nope,” you giggled out laying against James’ side settling in for the long ride till you stopped for lunch halfway through the day.


	23. Back to Brooklyn

Hopping out in the late evening drizzle Victor unlocked the metal gate outside the garage door that he eased up after you unlatched the hidden mechanisms inside that had kept people out while you were away. Straight into the spacious garage James pulled in and once stretched and the dogs were looking around Eddie pulled in next parking out of the way while you climbed out after James and found the door inside you unlocked. Through the breezeway you carried Whiskers with Olive and Pepper after you, who were glad to be let out into the yard to relieve themselves and hurry back inside before they got too wet.

Down to the basement you went while Pepper and Whiskers inspected the ground floor. In the dark you found your way to the fuse box and switched on the power that had been paid for and switched on again over the phone on your way here. Through the floor above you could hear Vic saying, “See, we have lights.” Helping to help Eddie comfort Dawn into the possibly cold seeming five story building she had moved into.

Up you came and found the group along with Dawn who flashed you a grin when she saw you again making you grin and come closer looping your arm in hers, “This is just the main hall, guest beds all around us, dining room is through here.” Room by room you shared the public dining room and kitchen for entertaining and group meals with the tea room you explained where things were going before showing her up the stairs to her floor she admired the style to where she all but gasped seeing how homey it seemed even empty with need for paint. Eddie took over and promised that in the morning paint would be fetched to help complete the place and as she kept touring the place with you James and Victor wrangled Eddie to help after passing you charge of Teddy.

Curiously Dawn asked, “What is your floor like?”

Giggling to yourself you turned leading her from the room with a tilt of your head sending your ponytail into a swing. To the staircase you went and every room you showed her the basic plan and took her up another floor once that was through to see Victor’s through the empty library she wondered if you would ever have enough books to fill.

The doorbell had you turning and saying, “Hmm,” leading the way down you could feel Dawn’s curiosity bubbling in following you.

“Who could that be at this hour?”

Victor called out, “Bunny?”

“Got it,” you replied hearing them shifting in another piece of furniture up the steps from the garage near to the end of the final staircase, on the landing you kissed Teddy’s head crossing the room to the front door. The inner doors unlocked and were left open for you to walk through shifting the internal locks on the metal unsealed allowing you to ease the door open bringing out your grin for who was there.

“Bunny welcome home!”

A giggle came from you at the group of Brocks who circled you claiming hugs and pecks on Teddy’s head bringing you with them on their path inside. Straight to the bottom of the steps they led you gesturing to the bags of food they had bought for you with Mamma Brock saying, “We just knew you would show up middle of the night without any food for you all, and now with this weather-.” Turning her head she smiled seeing Dawn fixing her blouse tucked into her waistband on her pants out of nerves and crossed the room, “You must be Dawn!” Enveloping her into a hug the group copied. Passing her around and introducing her to everybody while Teddy was also greeted as the dogs and Whiskers curiously inspected the group of females left to mingle as the men went to help unload the trailer and finish the job of hoisting things up the rest of the steps to the right floors.

“Now this is classy,” you heard from the tea room where you found the cousin who had taken you wallpaper shopping inspecting the hutch James and Victor had built. “You built this?”

James nodded his head while Victor got to easing the bands off the doors to fix the shelves back into place on the hefty piece followed by more furniture marked for that room. “Yup, couldn’t just have any piece for company when we have it.”

“Nice,” he said with a nod.

Mamma Brock said, “Now tomorrow we have it all set up, trucks will be here to help move the rest in of what you have already. I know you haven’t chosen beds yet,”

Victor, “Ooh, built those, mattresses are still wrapped upstairs. So, camping for a night so the frames won’t get in the way of paint tomorrow.”

She looked to you and you grinned saying, “They’re really nice beds, and heavy too, not too easy for scooting around.”

Dave nudged Eddie’s arm subtly saying, “Good idea, best not keep the downstairs neighbors up with a rocking headboard.”

Eyes were rolled and Eddie said, “We are on the second floor, everyone else is above us and no, they’re solid so they last and fit the look.”

That had Mamma Brock looking at him saying, “Aww, my baby having babies,” walking over to hug him making him chuckle and hug her back, “Getting married, oh,” pulling back she patted his cheeks then she said, “I know you have pictures for me.”

Dawn said, “Ah, yes, those are in the car with our things.”

Gina said, “Good, we can help you unload and you can share it while we whip up dinner.”

Ambrose asked, “You do have dishes and pots?”

You answered, “Simple set, yes, haven’t gotten the full set yet for each of us.”

James clarified at her brow lifting, “We ordered the fine china in Canada and four sets of everyday dishes for all our kitchens that will be arriving separately this week.” When the phone rang he turned to go answer it while Victor turned to help with the last couple pieces of furniture. Passing James on the way to the kitchen as the ladies took you to the kitchen he said shifting the receiver away from his mouth covering it to say, “Do you know anything about a cobbler pot delivery?”

Stepping aside you reached out accepting the phone and you said, “Denny it wasn’t funny as kids and it’s still not funny now.” And he couldn’t help but smirk as you hung up the phone saying, “Used to make jokes I lived in a shoe. If you hear anything about a turkey dinner delivery just hang up or it’ll be a week of gobbling calls.” Making him chuckle and steal a kiss on his way to go to help again as you went to join the women in the kitchen and start on filling the pots to boil water before moving on more ways to help.

Mamma Brock stood beside Dawn when she brought out the pictures you and Victor had developed. Each one drawing more praise and comments for Dawn on her choices and the big day as the dining room table and chairs were brought in and set up in time for dinner to be settled across the large table just in time.

.

“Told you,” you said turning Dawn’s head as the last dish was left to dry from dinner once the Brocks headed out again promising to be back again in the morning.

Eddie smirked at her clueless moment and kissed her cheek after having come down from putting Teddy to bed in his crib upstairs. “That they would love you. And they do, fit right in.”

“Now, to bed with you love birds, we have some paint shopping to do tomorrow.” Victor hummed out after having brought the animals in from their latest trip outside locking up behind him. Gently he turned you saying, “All of you,” making you giggle and head up with James, who was stretching after a large yawn.

“Come on handsome, up to bed.” Looping your fingers around his suspender making him smirk and follow you.

Victor lifting Olive walked with Pepper up to her main bed bought for his floor while Whiskers slept near a heater vent in the floor where he’d settled down an hour prior. 

Stretched out fully clothed under your blankets you readied to sleep on top of the plastic wrapped mattress in the room dimly lit by the fire James lit for you with the wood Victor had remembered to bring with you. “I don’t think I’ve thanked you enough.”

“None of that. You thank me every day with that smile of yours and every time we find you squirreled away somewhere cozy in our homes. You feeling safe is thanks enough.” Within moments he was cuddled up with you glad to have you in his arms alone again for the start of another adventure with you.

.

Cuddling through the night led to your eyes opening to the sound of clomping upstairs making James chuckle and murmur, “Nice sound to wake to. Heavy puppy feet.”

“Wait till she gets bigger, we’ll have two horses upstairs to wake up to.”

He chuckled and kissed your forehead, “Good, I think it’ll help keep Vic from creeping to steal late night duties from Dawn and Eddie.”

“He will be okay?”

You asked and James smirked replying with another kiss to your forehead. “Yes, if he wouldn’t be I’d have made him stay in Canada.”

“Wouldn’t he just come here anyway?”

James chuckled again, “Yes and renovate our attic to keep himself busy while we finished building here for another apartment.”

“It’s three feet tall.”

“He’s lived in worse.” Making you giggle then look to the door hearing footsteps coming closer.

“He who?” Victor asked making you prop up to look at him.

“I said our attic is three feet tall you couldn’t live up there.”

Victor scoffed, “I used to live in caves through the late 1800’s after we left Japan while he sweet talked our way through safe passage of Eastern Europe.”

“Why couldn’t you just take a train or something?”

James, “Trains weren’t fully laid out yet. Not to mention somebody pissed off the Romanov’s.”

Victor said, “I pissed off Rasputin, who then told the Tsar to exile me, there is a difference.” You smirked looking between the two of them and he said, “I’m not making it up.”

You shook your head, “Never thought that. Just curious what other famous people you have met.”

James stole a peck on your lips, “Countless more important people who never made those books.”

Onto his feet he climbed and with you he followed Vic and the dogs who he let out into the back yard where you sighed saying in a glance at the back steps, “Guess I’ll be on those steps then.”

Vic patted your back, “Leave that to me, Dave said he would bring some guys to help with the hedges and grass again. We’ll level the stairs while you and Jimmy handle the painting and unloading.”

“What about your things?”

Smiling at you he said, “I trust your taste, and if you do anything crazy I’ll have the warning of hearing Jimmy laughing about it beforehand.” Flashing you a wink and turning to start on breakfast.

Together Dawn and Eddie came down, the former holding Teddy and looking tired making you ask, “Couldn’t sleep?”

She shook her head, “On and off, first night so far from home.”

“You can call if you like, anytime you know.”

She shook her head, “I will be just fine. Few days and it will settle.”

Eddie, “Played some music on the radio and she drifted right off again.”

“If we can do anything let us know.”

She smiled at you saying, “I will be nice and tired from painting tonight.” She wet her lips and asked, “Is it acceptable to wear pants in town here?”

“Yes, though to Mass is unacceptable. With the exception of Mrs Maisey, she’s had three sets of triplets and she wears overalls instead of dresses her last few months and Father Thomas gets rather amused by her fabric patterns they are made from. Ooh, has Eddie talked to you about Masses?”

She nodded, “Yes, we haven’t had a full Mass back home since I was little but I would be open to relearning what is expected of me. I would like to be a good Catholic to fit in with Eddie’s family.”

Eddie chuckled saying, “Then just don’t fall asleep, easy task. My family isn’t exactly the pillar of moral standing in town, Bunny’s however, by connection we are better viewed.”

She caught your grin as you said, “You’ll be marvelous. Mostly just sitting and following the herd. Not difficult the second or third time round.” Gaining a comforted nod from her.

.

“Happy late Birthday, Bunny!” The sentiment rippled through the group entering the place with a couple books each to add to the currently empty library. A truck pulled up and along with the new selection your old supply of books were added to shelves and while the Brocks unloaded things for you, you were on your way down the street with Dawn to the paint shop that you returned from with the all the paint you needed and some new supplies to finish the job.

Splitting up to your own floors was the first step once you had sketched the design onto the walls Dawn wanted for Teddy’s nursery. Orange and grey with animal silhouettes galore coating the walls and a mural of stars to coat the ceiling she didn’t expect but absolutely loved your addition to the space. A room at a time with James helping you in your floor, and two teens helping Dawn, your floors were completed. Next you worked through Victor’s leaving the windows on each floor open to air it all out while it dried and Victor headed the repairs in the back yard while Pepper and Olive played in the grass.

For that day and the next few the full building came together a series of trips to shops and mingled dinners with relatives and the delivery of your china and dishes that were washed and added to their new homes in cabinets and the hutches to hold it all. The completed sight luring smiles from all of you. Paused in your floor however at the doorway to your closet seeing familiar notches in the wood and you grinned tracing the names and measurements from your old apartment. Smirking in his task of coming to call you for supper Victor said, “Wanted to keep them close by for you to see it often.”

Turned around you crossed the room and he melted around you accepting your tight hug, “We know it hurts, Pipsqueak. I think your mom would be happy though, you moved up a floor and even have that office she wanted.” Making you giggle and nod when you pulled back again, “We have food, come eat on our new dishes.”

“Do you like your floor?”

“Yes, I do love how you painted it. The mint is growing on me for my den.”

“Hoped you would. And thank you again for helping to fix mom’s old chair.”

“Well, ended up having to replace everything but the arms and feet, but we did try to keep it all together.”

“It still counts, thank you.”

Victor chuckled and said, “And if you feel sentimental we have Steve’s trumpet and pictures in the music room corner of the library.”

“Thank you.”

“We all get sentimental from time to time. Finished putting my dark room this morning. Nearly done with the latest roll, I’ll let you know when it’s full, Olive found some butterflies earlier and I think those will be adorable to frame.”

“No doubt.” Joining him down the steps to the main dining hall where everyone was waiting.

.

Already you had made a trip to the library and gotten back to your breezing through the books granted yet after her latest trip to lunch with the Brock women you caught Dawn trying and failing to read her own book after her latest bout of home sickness. Eddie had gotten hired and was researching his first job given to him leaving her alone with Teddy and the brothers who were still going floor to floor touching up minor details and ensuring that meals were prompt and hearty. Catching onto her mood as the sun was setting you closed the book that was set aside on the table next to the fainting couch you were lounging on in the library. Onto your feet you rose crossing the floor to extend your hand lifting her gaze to you. “I want to show you something.”

Settling her hand in yours she followed you up to Victor’s floor where he caught sight of you opening one of the windows to guide her out onto the fire escape. “Where are we going?”

Smiling at her you said, “I want to show you a secret.”

Victor smirked and followed behind curiously grinning Dawn with James sneaking up wondering what you were up to. Her lips parted seeing you draw the pull down ladder with an old umbrella frame that from below seemed to be an odd part of the railing. One it was returned you continued on, up the ladder leading to the rooftop stirring her to follow onto the roof the brothers hadn’t explored since the skylight for the library and rest of the roof was repaired. Guiding the way you walked to the other end of the roof where you sat on one of a curious set of crates they didn’t recall leaving up here that they all took up and Dawn looked up saying, “I can’t see stars.”

You giggled and said, “It’s too bright for stars.”

Dawn looked at you and before she could ask why you were here it started off as a distant echo close to a whisper, softly a saxophone began to play and within moments from different directions songs came to life from flutes to violins and even a tuba joined in to a street performer tapping on an upturned bucket. In the tail end of the song you drew her attention back when you softly said, “The city is rough, and can be cruel and seem too cold to ever be home at times. We may not have stars or very much green, but there’s always music. Steve used to sneak up here with mom while dad read to me. Part of why he loved to go see live gigs so often I think. We’d find him up here wheezing in his tries to play along on his trumpet.”

Dawn said, “It must hurt being here without them.”

Grinning at her you said, “Well, till Eddie took me on I was used to being without them. Our house now, a new beginning.” Glancing up at the few faint glimpses of stars through the clouds hazed over by the bright lights on the streets below you said, “Dad used to say people were like melodies. One person might not play it often, but it’s bound to be rattling around somewhere. Music never ends, who knows, might run into them again one day.” Looking to her again you said, “I’m sorry it’s not more cozy.”

Her hand circled yours on your lap and she said, “The house is perfect. Just new. I’ll blend soon enough.”

“Well, if you do hate it we’ll be back on holidays and summers.” Making her grin inch out again, “Even I will need a break every now and again.”

A loud slow song began and Victor found his feet offering Dawn his hand making her grin and accept it with James doing the same for you. Giggles and jokes blended and from a glimpse down on the streets Eddie grinned hurrying up to dance with his wife as Victor went to check on the roast baking and sleeping Teddy along the way with the dogs let out to play in the yard. Here it was simple and far from glamorous as books and films made the city seem. The city block of immigrants shed a new light on how amazing to the Canadians you both seemed to have turned out from this odd place here. Already sneers and comments had them on edge ready to fight in your defense while you seemed unfazed and ignorant of any slight at all on the trip to the library.

Over dessert however Dawn caught your gaze shifting to the window as an old Gaelic song was being sung by one of your neighbors stirring up memories with it of your mother singing it to you. Softly she cleared her throat and asked, “Do you visit often, Jaqi?” Your gaze shifted to her, “Your relatives?”

“Well it’s been a bit wet, supposed to be sunny tomorrow after Mass. Thought about heading up then.”

Dawn asked, “Would you like some company?”

Smirking at her you replied, “I heard Ambrose wanted to have you for bridge tomorrow.”

“I can play bridge another day.”

You shook your head, “No need to worry about me. Wouldn’t want to bore you on a sunny afternoon watching me talk in a field of stones. Thought I might stop to tell Eddie’s dad about Teddy too, though I don’t doubt he’s already been told by the rest of the family.”

Dawn looked to James, “You go with her?”

James nodded, “Always do. Never let her go alone.”

Eddie held her hand saying, “Mom wants to show you off, there’s always time to introduce you to Dad.”

She looked to you and you added, “Plus, I tend to cry a lot the first visit out, no use in both of us being blotchy for the big bash.” Her brow inched up and you giggled out, “Right, every other Sunday there’s a big party. Your first party so you get shown off to the whole congregation. There will be cake and music and dancing.”

James, “It is fun, even Vic dances.”

Victor, “Hey, I am fun. You were the sourpuss till Pipsqueak came along.”

Dawn asked, “Why Pipsqueak?”

You giggled and answered for the smirking men, “Because all the other men in our troops were over six feet and I barely broke five three.” Making her giggle as well.

James, “Thought she was just another kid who lied about their age to serve. Till we caught on that Eddie’s little brother was actually his former nurse sister.”

Dawn smirked asking, “She was that convincing?”

Victor, “Eddie gave her a good deal of know how on the basics, bit rusty on the terms but not far from the other kids who snuck in. Well trained in patching the boys up so we didn’t doubt the status as Medic for the team even before we got her the patch when she got promoted to Corporal.”

Dawn, “How did you get promoted? That was the plane comic?”

Eddie, “Yes, tore a fleet right out of the sky after we met up with some American troops.”

“Then I got shot. I think it mainly had to do with the getting shot part. You either go home or move up the ladder.”

Dawn gave James a soppy grin asking, “And you liked her right away?”

James returned a wide grin of his own, “From the moment after I opened the door Vic kicked to break her hand, ya. Just these big purple eyes on this tiny nurse who said she could grow another hand and darted off to help some trainee who cut his foot off.”

“He had a nail in his foot, through his boot. Nearly looked like a railroad spike by the size of it.”

Dawn, “That’s so romantic. Then she was just hiding there all that time. Fighting for safety to get back home again.”

Victor chuckled saying, “Someone has been reading up on the papers and their battlefield romance. I just about wanted to throw him for making us all wait so long in telling her he was crazy for her.”

James, “I didn’t want to disrupt things. Had to get through her diploma at least was my goal.”

Dawn giggled out, “Well, you got close.” Making you all chuckle again.

.

Father Thomas especially was excited to have the new duo in town joining you in the service and afterwards to meet Dawn and welcome her to his flock. Shoe however stopped to change Teddy and he came to greet you first. “Hello Father.”

He smiled shaking your hand his other hand folded over, “Welcome back, Bunny. We are all so glad to have you back again. Are you off to a luncheon after this?”

“No, I was actually going up to the cemetery, visit family. Should be nice and sunny all day for the trip. Shouldn’t take long.”

“Oh good, you are coming to the party tonight.”

With a nod you smiled, “Yes, I wouldn’t miss it.”

He nodded and after stealing a glimpse at your ring in brushing a strip of curls from your face adding, “We cannot wait to get to the big day. Just a year away, unless you change your mind and wish to have a smaller ceremony here?”

Chuckling softly in his own deeper chuckle you replied, “Tempting, though along with President Truman King George has some requirements, including six months clearance for security sweeps of the venue. And I don’t doubt they would take eloping to avoid the big show personally.” Making him chuckle again at your playful tone.

Leaning in he teased back, “Well hopefully we can give them a ceremony to remember.”

“From what I hear they are hoping to have a copy of filming for the ceremony. Who knows what they might do with that or who they share with.”

Again he patted your hand saying, “We shall find our way, Bunny. Ships sail smoothest when using the tide and currents to their advantage. Simple adjust of bearings and the course will reveal itself to us.” His hands released yours and he claimed James’ saying, “Welcome back, James. I have heard good things about your new place. Coming together nicely.”

Victor smiled as his hand was shook and he said, “Once we get our pool table in we will invite you over for cards and to break in our game room after a dinner if you like.”

Father Thomas nodded, “Sounds wonderful. I cannot wait for the invitation, just as long as there is no funds changing hands.”

James shook his head, “No funds at all, simply for fun, Father.”

Father Thomas asked, “Will you be buying a piano?” Looking to you, “I do know you were the one to come by to practice on our organ when it rained before the Brocks took you in.”

Victor, “We have not found the right instrument yet, though I do have my eye on a few pieces for our music room.”

Father Thomas smiled saying, “Until then, you are always welcome to our organ.” When the next couple came over you moved on. Flashing a quick wave to Eddie and Dawn who joined the line to speak with him brightening his smile once he took notice of it. With James’ hand taking hold of yours the trip to the flower stand went smoothly and once the man had opened up after returning himself he helped to pick the best of what there was in his supply of lilies since his roses were all out.


	24. Graveyard - The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So surprising drop in of Peggy. Another snippet from Asgard. And you get to meet Bucky's baby sisters again. :D  
> I do hope you guys are liking the series. If you have any thoughts please let me know. :D

Smoothly the trip to the graveyard went with a few people to steal glances your way and a few shadier who took extra notice of the ring on your finger soon sent on their way with mental jabs from you. Once again in the big stretch of green you passed through the miles of stones and winding paths until you found the same plots for your parents only in the distance you could see a woman at Steve’s grave. Wishing to simply speak with your parents while stealing glances back to the woman now turned wiping her cheeks finally realizing who was there.

“Oh lovely,” you muttered recognizing the woman from the camp where you had last seen Steve.

Huffing in the distance her jacket was straightened over her dress and crossing the grass from Steve’s plot to the path you were standing on. “Corporal Pear, I can guess who you are here to visit.”

“What do you want?” You asked flatly causing her brow to pop up as she pulled out a print out of a newspaper she unfolded to show you.

“I know you are Steve’s Sister! I went to the school and your name is J, Rodgers! I have a picture of you in the church newsletter in your mother’s obituary!”

“Are you here for a medal or just money?”

Her brows furrowed folding the page again, “You told me Nurse Rodgers died!”

“My mother was a nurse, she was the only licensed Nurse Rodgers in the family. What do you want? Steve didn’t have any money so if he knocked you up-,”

The woman scoffed saying, “I am not pregnant, nor was, and we never so much as danced together. I am not here for money! Steve died thinking his sister was dead! Does that mean nothing to you?!”

Firing back at her you shouted, “I was dead to him the minute my dad was buried under that stone!” her mouth dropped open, “He called me a monster and argued with the judge that gave him custody to send me away! To give me to anyone else! You think he ever gave a damn about me because we shared a last name? No, he only cared when people he thought important looked my way. He hated my dad and never once wanted me to be his sister. I was nothing more than an imposition to his already limited life in which all he wanted to do was run off for King and Country to go fight in some war that didn’t want or need him. What Bucky said, he did. You want answers why don’t you answer a question for me,” she tried to hold back a flinch when you stepped closer, “What did they do to him? To the man you are so selflessly digging to find the abandoned baby sister he tossed aside at the expense of your purse and possibly career, Miss Peggy Carter.”

Peggy tried to clear her throat, failing to do that she inhaled trying to keep steady fighting the tears prickling in her eyes seeing the pain and anger in yours, “That’s classified.”

“I’m going to ask you one more time,” her lips parted seeing a steady ring of silver expanding from your pupils as you asked, “What did they do to Steve?”

Almost painfully she replied close to a whimper, “It’s called Super Serum. There were interviews and trials in his basic training camp for candidates and he proved to be the best option. One dose and he changed.”

Victor asked, “How many more did they use the serum on?”

Peggy shook her head squirming as if she was fighting restraints, “None, we only had enough for Steve.”

James, “Surely they could make more.”

She shook her head again, “No. The Doctor was killed who made the formula he memorized after escaping from the Nazi Hydra.”

“What Doctor?”

Peggy replied with a tear rolling down her cheek, “Dr. Abraham Erskine.”

You nodded and asked, “Any current tabs on where this Hydra group is?”

“Nowhere, Steve blew up their base.”

Ahe panted and took a step back at her release while you said, “Well if Stevie said it’s safe now we should all feel warm and fuzzy.” Stepping to the headstones she looked over James and Victor trying to regain herself.

Peggy, “How, how did you do that?”

Pausing you asked in a look her way, “Do what? I merely asked a question and you answered it, Miss Carter.”

She shook her head, “No, your eyes-,”

“My eyes are purple. Quite rare. Thank you for noticing, got them from my dad.”

Peggy moved closer, “What are you going to do now?”

“I am going to leave these for my family.”

Her hand reached out for your arm, “No, with the information!”

Sighing you said, “I won’t ruin what’s left of your career if that’s what you mean.”

“That’s not what I meant!”

Sharply you fired back, “Then what did you mean?! You come out here crossing an ocean to do so just to what?! Find out my last name? Steve didn’t care where I was or if I even had food or if the lights or gas was on so I could be warm! Didn’t even bother to have a key cut so I could get into our apartment! What? He’s supposed to find peace now because you completed the puzzle?” Another tear rolled down her cheek, “He wasn’t who he portrayed himself to be. I’m sorry Captain America is just that, a farce to promote someone else’s agenda and to raise funds for the war. Funny thing is he wanted to fight so bad, and you turned him into a monkey in a suit. Might as well put him on a unicycle like the ones at the circus. I asked a question and you answered it, that’s all I needed. One answer.”

Peggy wet her lips as you stepped away and she looked to Victor, who said, “My opinion, don’t call Hydra dead on Steve’s guess alone. We know war and there is never just one base. Look again.”

Peggy huffed and walked after you, “Well they can’t do much harm now that Steve took their Tesseract to the bottom of the ocean with him.”

Turning around you asked, “He what?”

Peggy shifted on her feet replying haltingly, “When Bucky was killed Steve went to destroy the base and boarded the plane holding their Tesseract, he chose to fly the plane into the ocean so no one would go after it.”

James nodded, “Ah, as if there aren’t idiots searching the ocean for treasure lost from pirates and trade ships.” She looked at him and said, “Including my brother and me.”

Victor, “Ocean isn’t going to stop a group of idiots from searching for some weapon.”

“What does the Tesseract do?”

Peggy shrugged saying, “I don’t know. Simply that it can be used to generate mad amounts of power. Hydra was trying to take the best minds available to harness it.”

“Like Dr. Abraham Erskine.”

“Yes,” she replied looking you over again. “What are you going to do with this information?”

“Nothing. I don’t need a weapon and Steve is dead. I’ll leave the ocean digging to the idiots. I got accepted to Barnard and I start in the fall.”

Peggy, “Then what?”

“I plan on graduating.”

Peggy, “And then what?”

You sighed and replied, “Then I plan on overthrowing the world’s government and ruling as supreme overlord of all. Get ready my face is bound to be on a lot of stamps.”

Peggy looked to Victor and James, both smirking as you turned again, “Is she serious?”

James, “No. her plans are mainly limited to Canada and New York. Have a nice day.”

Peggy, “That’s it?”

Victor crossed his arms, “What did you expect?”

Peggy tapped her head, “She can do that? And she just goes to University like nothing is wrong?”

Victor, “Nothing is wrong with Bunny.”

Peggy, “That’s not what I meant, if Hydra is still out there shouldn’t she want to do something?”

Victor, “She fought her war, far younger than she should have been forced to. No one is making her fight again.”

Peggy, “Her brother-,”

Victor, “She owes nothing to Steve. And if he chose to bury himself in the ocean that is on him. No doubt when someone goes to dig that weapon out, and they will, his body could be put in its plot here.”

Peggy asked, “Could he, do that? What she did?”

Victor, “No. All Bunny.”

Peggy asked James as you bent to leave a flower next to hers at Steve’s grave, “Why did you tell him she was dead?”

James came closer to say, “Because he doesn’t get to hurt her and walk away feeling nothing.”

Peggy, “He could have chosen to live if he knew he still had her.”

Victor, “He would have never chosen her. If he left her at 12 years old alone in the rain next to their mother’s grave. He certainly wasn’t going to want to be guardian to a fully grown teen fresh out of a war she shouldn’t have been in.”

James, “He might have smiled with her for pictures receiving medals and meeting the President but once all that went away he would dart off and you know it. Most likely to go find you.”

Peggy asked almost hopelessly, “She really isn’t going to do anything? Nothing at all, even if Hydra is still out there?”

James asked, “Who says she isn’t already raring to fight a war here.”

Peggy, “What war?”

Victor, “How about the one that had her new sister in law asking if she was allowed to wear pants in public here in New York. Or the fact that she traded a uniform and gun for a corset and lipstick when we got back. Expected to be stunning on demand for pictures she could barely recognize herself in. She had perfect scores on her college entrance exams and still more than half of the Ivy League schools don’t allow women. If you didn’t know Barnard is a Sister school to Columbia, in which she’s allowed three classes on the men’s campus and still forced to take a homemaking course every year. She gets to earn a degree then be a wife, that’s what the world is allowing her to do.”

James, “You shouldn’t have trouble with that front, determined Dame like you should have them lining up. Trust me, you are trading up, Steve’s mask might have been appealing but it would have slipped eventually and you would have gotten hurt.”

Victor, “Why’d you come here? What do you want from her, because this is a very sore subject, talking about Steve and how he treated her. You can’t just go digging things like this up for no reason.”

Peggy, “I just wanted to know why he never talked about a sister.”

James, “Why brag about one of his worst decisions to you? Not his best asset to winning you over.”

Peggy looked at you as you continued to speak to your parents and asked, “Is she going to be alright? Without any family?”

Victor, “We’re her family. Do you have family?”

She nodded and James said, “Then you should be just fine.”

Looking you over again when you stood from leaving the flowers wiping your cheek she said, “I didn’t mean to stir up trouble for her.”

James smirked humming back, “Were you intending on becoming best friends then?”

Peggy, “I, well,”

James chuckled and said, “Hope you enjoy your time in the States.” Turning to join you in visiting Eddie’s father’s gravestone, making sure to leave a wildflower from your overgrown back yard bunch on your parents’ graves beside yours, greeting them kindly and ensuring them he would take good care of you before joining you. Folding around your back he joined in sharing stories about Teddy to his grandfather smiling in the slightly absurd looking tradition of speaking to headstones that he had stopped decades ago with his own lost kin. Merely picking it up again at your wish to do so, honoring the way it seemed you spoke as if their keepers were seated atop the stones listening intently unable to respond. And if he listened long enough he could just about make out their figures in front of him from the pictures he had seen, with Steve even welcoming to you to make up for his years of idiocy.

Peggy asked, “What is she going to tell her son about Steve? The papers showed her holding a baby.”

Victor, “Nephew, who will find out the truth eventually when he is older. Can’t toss a stone in town without hitting someone who knew how he and Bucky treated her. What are your plans?”

Peggy, “I have a train to Washington at,” her arm lifted and she turned her watch on the golden bangle band on her wrist, “Oh, I must go.”

Victor nodded and said, “I’ll give them your best. Quickest way back is to follow that row of hedges then take the right when the path forks, leads right to the station.”

She nodded and looked over your group and nodded again turning for the path while Victor smirked in going to join you both. Cuddling up against your right side saying, “Company had to catch a train.”

Softly you sighed, “Guess the secret is out.”

Victor chuckled humming back, “Doubtful she would report you. ‘Oh the baby sister of the fella I was sweet on did something to my mind and made me spill top secret information about some secret organization and their weapon her brother stole and plowed to the bottom of the ocean to hide it when I ambushed her in a graveyard’.”

You looked up at him and James said, “Plus, comics or not no one would take her eye comment seriously. Even if they did and they did take the comics as proof of what you could do be a death wish to come after you.”

Turning your head however you kissed James’ cheek gaining a warm kiss in return, once his lips left yours Victor said, “What type of piano would you like since we told the priest we were buying one, oh, and now we need to start looking at pool tables too.”

You giggled saying, “Eddie already talked to Dan about the pool table and that should be arriving, next week, I think. As for pianos we don’t really need one.”

The men both said, “We are buying you a piano.”

James, “Ooh, we could call Smitty.”

Victor’s brows scrunched together, “Didn’t he die back in the 20’s?”

James, “No, well ya, but I mean he’s got that kid he left his shop to.”

Victor nodded, “We could give it a try. Hope he hasn’t sold up for something more fast paced.”

James, “Pianos are never going out of style who would be an idiot enough to drop a cash cow like that.”

Victor, “For now, let’s go see what this party can offer, hmm?”

*

Strung up lanterns and tables coated with food opposite a band already playing music to entertain the little Irish town mingling together. Teddy from the group was claimed by you allowing Dawn and Eddie to dance while you held the fussy toddler to calm him to the music and people he wasn’t used to. Softly you sang a song to calm him in Gaelic the band soon picked up to play and sing along.

Distantly however while Venom from under Eddie’s collar stole glimpses of you and the silver tips in your nails you didn’t notice you were drawing out to match the soft ring of silver around your pupils that distantly across another universe silver Beserker statues blinked and flexed their fingers. The action to the echoing song through the golden planet once again halted every Asgardian in their tracks and brought every Valkyrie out to join them. One foot on each of the statues lifted and shaking off the ages trapped in one spot for so long they made their ways to the singular pods building a honeycomb like pyramid of a barracks. And one by one fired off into the sky once seated in the chairs inside every pod across from a stasis tube for the Valkyrie paired with each Beserker.

Onto the balcony the Asgardian Royal Family stood open mouthed watching through the dying song every formidable warrior launching to answer their Mother’s call. “Mother,” Loki murmured planting his hand on Queen Frigga’s shoulder in a try to calm her at the tear streaming down her cheek. “We must hold to hope.”

Odin sharply retorted, “You know nothing of this.”

To which the Prince replied, “And whose fault is that?”

Odin turned to face him as Frigga said, “Loki.”

Loki, “No, Mother, who angered their Mother to have you in such fear her forces would attack us?”

Odin exhaled answering, “This is no time for a history lesson.”

On his heels Odin stormed away to a meeting with his Council and Loki turned himself as Frigga said to him, “We will hope, I shall with you. Go now, both of you, back to your studies.” Ushering Thor to his weapons training as well while Loki went somewhere more helpful.

Straight through the Palace and out across the Rainbow Bridge he walked finding Heimdall staring out into the distance, “Welcome Prince Loki. I know what you have come to ask me.”

Loki, “Doubtful, although I am interested, do share.”

Heimdall turned saying, “You wish to know who angered Mother.”

Loki, “No. I doubt she is angry after all this time.”

Heimdall smirked saying, “In that you are correct, Prince Loki, Mother is in pain.”

Loki wet his lips and said, “Perhaps our assistance would ease that pain and my Mother’s worries.”

Heimdall chuckled to himself replying, “One problem, she is not awake yet. There is no approaching Mother when she is asleep.”

Loki, “How can we hear singing,”

“It is deeper than how we sleep. Her body is conscious and carrying a child she sings to. Mother’s being is still waking, the family is found and soon will wake.”

Loki moved closer wetting his lips to peer out the opening he had turned to, “Did you meet Mother? Before her death?”

“Mother does not die, I was a child when she was hidden.”

Loki looked his face over, “Care to elaborate?”

Heimdall chuckled and replied, “You were correct for reminding Queen Frigga to hold to hope.” Locking eyes with the Prince, “Mother is kind, so near to the woman who raised you. In time you will know Mother too.”

Their eyes turned back to the sky watching the thousands of pods joining up to form ships flying off and Loki asked, “Where are they going?”

Heimdall smiled replying, “To guard your children.” That had Loki’s head turning to the smiling guard, “You will see. For now, I believe you are due for archery lessons.”

“I am there.”

“Go and focus before you kill someone.”

“I believe there should be a Prince in there somewhere,”

A distant scream had Loki’s head turning and Heimdall replied, “If only there was a Prince somewhere.” Deliberately he nodded his head, “Run fast, Prince Loki.”

Shouts followed and in a hope to beat his father there Loki teleported into the Palace to race back to his lesson and begin to recover the damage done.

*

Two girls both in matching polka doted dresses came to a stop in front of you and you knew right away who they belonged to by their bright blue eyes. The one with pink ribbons in her braid asked, “Did you steal that baby?”

“Yes,” you replied, “I often steal unruly children.”

The one with orange ribbons asked, “What is unruly?”

“When you don’t behave or do as you are told.”

Pink said, “But he’s a baby.”

“Exactly, all the more inclined to break the rules.”

Orange shook her head, “You don’t steal babies.”

“Well you asked, I answered.”

Pink looked you over and asked, “Your brother was friends with our brother, right?”

“Yes.”

Orange asked, “Mom said Steve died trying to bring Bucky home. Right?”

“Yes.”

Orange, “But you made it home, all alone.”

“Not alone.”

Pink asked, “Why you?”

With a shrug you replied, “Going to war is like flipping a coin, you come home or you don’t. A lot of good men didn’t come home.”

Orange said, “Mom won’t say why.”

Softly you let out a breath and replied, “Because sometimes our homes need defending, and there will always be men brave enough to fight and risk not coming home so that we are safe. The thing is, you can’t feel them or see them, but they are always with us. Bucky is with you both and your Mom.” In creeping closer with a drink and food for you James and Victor started to smile hearing what you were saying to the girls a few moments ago on the verge of tears. “Just like our shadows, you can’t always see them, but if you tilt the light just right there they are for a moment, and you spin and spin trying to look at that straight on but they always stay behind you.” The girls giggled at that, “They didn’t come home, but they left a promise behind that our homes are safe now.”

“Benji, Bernie! Get over here!” Flashing a grin to the woman in a floral dress who realized who her girls were talking to you glanced up to the source of the order. A finger wave from you had her waving back, fully aware of your relationship with her son, but knowing just what you were like she let the duo continue to linger around you and meet the brothers coming to speak to you.

Gently James set down the drink he brought and took hold of Teddy now napping saying, “Eat something, Darling.” Kissing your cheek tenderly.

Victor passed you the plate asking the girls, “And who are you two little dolls?”

They smiled and you said, “Benji and Bernie Barnes.”

James hummed, “Lovely to meet you, I am James and this is my brother Victor.”

Berni said, “I see you steal babies too.”

James smirked saying, “Only when this one is not eating.” He nodded his head to the plate making you smirk at lifting a forkful to eat.

Benji asked you, “When are you having babies? You have pretty eyes.”

Behind your hand you replied, “Not yet, few years. I got into a really good school.”

Berni, “But you’re old.”

Giggling around your mouthful you glanced away to keep from choking at their shocked expressions to the guys chuckling. After a couple moments you said, “Never too old to learn, and 21 may seem old when you are barely nine,”

Berni and Benji both said, “Two more weeks!”

Benji, “Yes! And then when you have babies we will be old enough to baby sit for you!”

Berni, “We are so good at sitting!”

They both said, “We watch our cat all the time and he’s still alive for eons now!”

You giggled again and Victor said in a glance at James, “Fair endorsement.”

The girls asked, “What’s an indoors man?”

Benji, “We bought a new door when Grammy locked us out once!”

Berni, “We won’t break your door.”

The girls said, “Promise!” Crossing their hearts making you smile in loading up your fork again.

“We will make note of that. Looking forward to school in the fall? Fourth grade is fun.”

Benji huffed, “We have to learn math.”

Victor, “Math can be hard, yes.”

Berni, “Not good math, just fractions. Bucky used math to make money on cards and angels for pool tables for the pockets and for miles on how far countries were to travel to in some days. Even said cars have explosions in them.”

Benji, “We want explosions math!”

James chuckled saying, “We design buildings and I designed engines in cars, so we know all about explosions math. Trust us, you need to go through the un-fun math first.”

Victor, “It takes time, and when you get older if you need help with explosions math we can give you some pointers.”

The girls gasped and turned to run back to their mom who looked from them to you as they called out, “Bunny’s family going to teach us explosions math!”

Subtly shaking your head in her wide eyed gaze at you she flashed the girls a grin understanding it was not exactly as they were saying, the other mothers might have been uncertain on letting their girls around you for how you were chipping at the mold. First having served, won medals for that, and now heading to an amazing school where others just meant that you would make the handsome man engaged to you wait to have a family before casting aside your assumed frivolous education to be a full time mom. For all her wishes the girls would marry well Winnie Barnes hoped that just maybe if they did spend time around you like when they were younger at parties they would take up reading for fun again after having seen you reading on your own. Not to break the mold like you but to maybe even the stakes so they wouldn’t have missed on an education like she had by getting pregnant young.

Lowly Victor asked, “Benji and Berni?”

Softly you replied with a giggle, “Benjamina and Bernadette.”

They both nodded, “Ah.”

James chuckled patting Teddy’s back at his slumbering grumble, _“Baby stealer, that’s a first.”_

_“Called me the same thing.”_

Victor, _“Very sweet of you, what you said to them before we came over.”_

_“Bucky’s their hero big brother, they need their hero. Even if it has them chasing their shadows when they are little.”_

James, _“Every time I think I couldn’t be more proud of you something astounding like that comes out.”_

_“They were nearly four when he left. Still need him.”_

Victor, _“I doubt they’ll ever stop.”_

_“Either way, I’m not going to be their monster.”_

James leaned in to kiss your cheek, _“You are no one’s monster, and you never will be.”_

Victor, _“Anyone says otherwise we’ll tear them to shreds. Show them what a monster really is.”_


	25. Enrollment

“Look who we got here,” Turning her head Dawn took note of your calm expression while you crossed through what Eddie mentioned was the Italian Square. Passing through to fetch a new set of film in a shop just past the square before heading to a few more errands for the pantry for the dinner with Father Thomas and other members from church. It had been mentioned you were not the favorites and the offer to have Dave from the bar escort you now seemed worth it as more and more insults seemed to come your way. Unfazed you kept on walking and her hand tightened around your arm that your hand settled over in giving her a confident grin.

“Not far now, three more streets.”

Lowly she asked in French, _“How can you stand this?”_

A subtle shrug later and you replied, _“We’re first generation here, one way or another people talk. Part of why we keep to our own, we each have our own struggles from where we come from. Helps to keep our cultures alive. I know it can be a bit much. Next time I can go alone.”_

She shook her head, _“I will adjust. Perhaps I won’t bring Teddy with us.”_

_“No one is going to hurt Teddy if we bring him. It is not going to be physical.”_

“’Ey, Rodgers!”

Turning your head you flashed a grin at Mr Tortelli standing outside a bakery doorway, “Morning Mr Tortelli. Enjoying the sun?”

Pointing at Dawn he said, “You must be that Eddie Brock’s wife we heard about. No baby today? Heard he had a crawler.”

Dawn said, “Yes, and Teddy is with his Gran.”

He nodded and glancing in the door of the bakery full of chattering relatives of his then back to you, “Tell you what, whenever you loop back around you stop in and try some of our cannolis, no doubt you haven’t tasted anything like some good authentic Italian cannolis from, Canada, right?”

Dawn nodded, “Yes, my family is from Canada. That, sounds lovely, thank you.”

Mr Tortelli smirked saying as he pointed at you, “I got a feeling about you, impressive, Bunny’ll rub off on you in no time and we can’t wait to see what you drag those Brock boys through. Need a good head between ‘em. Shop’s open till five.” She nodded and when he stepped inside asking, “What? What is it? Can’t you see I’m trying to talk to somebody? What’s the matter with you?” Walking out of sight to the back while you led Dawn on again.

She glanced your way and you said, _“Our building inspector.”_

 _“Oh, Eddie told me about him. He thinks I’m impressive?”_ She asked with a curious but timidly happy tone making you giggle to yourself.

_“You are impressive. And you just got us whatever a cannoli is for dessert tonight.”_

Making her giggle with you as she said _, “I hoped you would know what that is.”_

_“Not a clue. We will find out on our way back I suppose.”_

.

Bags in hand you passed back through the square and crossed the street to the bakery that Mr Tortelli was now seated inside and stood when he saw you approaching, “Right on time. Knew you couldn’t resist a good Italian cannoli for dessert. Which one do you like?”

“Honestly”, you said after Dawn’s glance your way, “Mr Tortelli, I actually have no clue what a cannoli is.”

His brows shot up and the other men in the shop and the woman began to chatter in Italian as he said, “You don’t know… How do you not know what a cannoli is?”

Letting out a nervous giggle you replied, “Mr Tortelli, you are talking about a kid who couldn’t afford a cup of sugar or even a pound of flour before the war. Not to even think about daring to ask for eggs.”

That had his face stiffening a moment and he said, “Tell me that changed when you got to Canada. Because you are from Brooklyn and won medals for your service we are not letting you go hungry.”

All at once it was a bit puzzling why they suddenly were protective of your being fed until you noticed a couple cutouts of you with President Truman and mentions on the elite list of stars hoping to make your big day. “I am very well taken care of now. Plus the retirement funds from service and savings from my job in Canada. No chance of hunger here.”

He nodded helping to settle your bags on a table and guided you to the counter where you eyed the supply of treats, “We’ll start at the basic staples for Italian desserts.” One by one he and his aunt behind the counter explained each dish and by the end of it you left with a dish of chocolate chip cannolis, tiramisu and some cassata to round out the choices with the aunt sharing that you were welcome to come back for more options later on. Once the choices were at home and added to the fridge you and Dawn got to explaining how your shopping trip had gone with her noting the drastic change on the way in to the way out. For how you especially were treated later on to Eddie while they got ready for bed who clarified it was getting better since you had come back post retirement.

.

Coney Island, with the summer came a new arcade opening sending Eddie off to handle the apparent groundbreaking story. Flashes of cameras came sporadically while once you left the subway made your ways through the open arches with dozens of others coming to see the giant playground. Keeping hold of Dawn’s arm Eddie kept close to you and James, all following Victor who was following his nose to the nearest hotdog stand where you paused for some food after the long ride. Avoiding stares from others you kept exploring the flashy place and right when the first game booth came into view the guys led you and Dawn along to start the games to win as much as possible.

Bears and even an awkwardly large stuffed duck were gathered up by the time Eddie had returned from his stop to inspect the arcade being ambushed by you all to admire the kids freely taking up all the machines they could. Every one sparking up a sentimental piece Eddie would draw up on your return from his scribbled notes in the booklet he pulled from his pocket. The nearest diner found you in a rounded booth with stuffies tucked safely between the guys and your table coated with food and milkshakes.

“So, what is next on your horizon Eddie?” You asked lifting another fry making him smirk your way.

“Who knows, nearly got put on the traveling Dodgers bit. Slipped free, besides, I don’t want to be trapped as the sports guy. One of the spots writers go to die.”

You giggled saying, “I can think of ten guys that would scream their heads off hearing that.”

Eddie chuckled saying, “I love you, but you are lying. Fifty, easy.” Making you giggle again to his next laugh.

Dawn asked, “Dodgers?”

Eddie, “Brooklyn Dodgers, Baseball. It would take me away most of the year.” Leaning in he kissed her cheek, “I’m not doing that to you. You’re stuck with me.” Making her smile again while you glanced at James in his folding his hand over yours resting on your lap.

Coney Island took up most of the day and the next day you were back again to spend the morning on the beach until it got too crowded. Exploring here and there through the week led to showing Dawn your own interests in the city. Awed herself, fully seeing your smile spreading leading the way through museums and the Public Library, a full scholastic world that she absolutely saw just what you loved about it. Every detail was soaked in and even she took to exploring her own interests in what you shared on her own haul from the library to further her own studies you aided her with. A habit sure to branch into your studies in school to keep her from getting bored at home.

.

Soon enough August was upon you and with your daily lives set to spending time with Teddy, walking the puppies and the agreed upon weekly date dinners with just the couples together on separate floors the comfortable patterns granting you ample time with James until school began. Cozy mornings nestled together for as long as possible with kisses to spare through days of hands held and resting under his arm wherever you were intended to dinners and back in bed again rolls of pictures were filled on this small window of time before everything changed. With hold of your hand James rode with you on the subway for the first of your trips to school for the year. Merely to sign up for classes and purchase your text books, yet a first all the same.

Near to the back of a packed train car you sat waiting for your stop only to stand and follow the people up onto the street again where everyone seemed to be headed in different directions. Continuing on a steady stream of cars held the same path as you and ignoring the glances stolen your way as each passed you eventually you arrived to some relic of a welcoming ceremony the Senior Class were heading. Leaning against James’ side you watched the entire thing mentally commenting through it all to one another inching out his grin at the obscure ceremony that faded into apparently nothing once the ladies scattered.

Up on the steps however you caught sight of the Professors eager to see which classes you were signing up for, mainly Professor Elliot Randolph who broke from the rest of staff to head your way.

“Probably should have come sooner.” You said when he finally reached your side gaining a weak chuckle from the Professor smiling as he shook your hand.

“Miss Pear, I assure you there will be ample slots left. After all few people actually change their minds from the possible course list they submit at the end of their school tours. Either way I have a slot saved for you, other Professors as well I know have done the same.” Shifting his gaze he looked to James in releasing your hand, “Welcome back Mr Howlett. Just you two today?”

James nodded, “Just us. Vic is helping Eddie’s new wife watch Teddy, he’s just learning to crawl and seems to like exploring.”

Releasing his hand Elliot replied, “Yes, we heard your brother is married with a son now. Eventful summer indeed.”

You grinned and moved forward at his backward steps to keep with you in the forward moving line. “Yes, very eventful. How was your summer, Professor Randolph?”

His hand waved, “Please feel free to call me Elliot outside of class, and my summer I spent on another trip to Norway. Apparently they have uncovered some old spearheads and shields I took great detailing in inspecting for myself. Which, I am excited to say will be added to our curriculum. The base myths and recovered relics that support or correlate with myths and battle grounds that could possibly have given birth to the myths and fabled beings centered in their cultures.”

James hummed out, “Courses like that almost make me jealous.”

Professor Elliot chuckled saying, “Any time you wish to audit our class you are welcome and no doubt there will be ample material for Miss Pear to bring home and share.”

James, “That is a given. Already gone through half a shelf last month alone on Mythology from the Public Library.”

Professor’s grin split wider, “Truly? Good, then you will certainly fit into my course. Delving deeper than the standard myth and finding the binding tethers between several.” His name was called and turning his head he caught sight of the Dean waving him over for a gathering of Professors and looking back to you he said, “Pardon me, I am being summoned for the opening meeting of the drones.” Making you giggle and himself chuckle on his way back to the Professors with nods to the pair of you.

Lowly James hummed by your ear, _“See, already made a friend.”_

_“Seems nice. Passionate really about his stuff.”_

James, _“Certainly offers a great chance to delve deeper through the library for hidden secrets. Already gone through half of the library, no telling what you can learn in the second half and these shelves.”_

_“Doubtful they have many books I haven’t already read.”_

He chuckled purring back, _“I do believe those are fighting words, Darling_.” Making you giggle at his lips planting on your forehead. Off to the side he took notice of the upper class women already with books and enrolled in their chosen courses whispering about you. That fell silent a moment in his reach to smooth his fingers over his stubble coated cheek flashing his engagement ring stirring gasps from the women rippling word out that you had possibly eloped since seeing you in your tour. Smoothing your hand over his laying on your side to tangle your fingers in a try to ease your nerves spiking to the sight of more enrolled students leaving the building with books in hand.

Soon enough you were inside and once again able to look around listening to James discussing how each of the details fixed together to form the stunning sister school to the great university. The desk for your student ID came first and typed out the square card was passed to you once it was pulled out of the filed away in a folder book. The woman smiled brightly at you saying, “There you go Miss Pear. Welcome to Barnard.”

“Thank you.” Next an office had a woman accepting your enrollment sheet that she found their copy of your paperwork in the file cabinet behind her. With that down the line of women your course sheet was passed over and flipping through a log book for course limits on how many students could sit for each, your name written in the line of twenty others in blue ink above the added black names below gained a check beside it. Every course you had signed up for was confirmed down to the trio in a second book for the men’s campus courses offered two courses had your name in blue. With the final one booked entirely making the woman say, “Professor Crane has loaded his course log actually with male students, however Professor Ewell has opened his course to women and seems quite eager to do so.”

“Sounds good, Professor Crane didn’t seem to like me.”

Her brow inched up along with the woman’s next to her who looked between the two of you and subtly took note of your comment while the one in front of you finalized the slip of paper with your course selections to be settled later placing you in the schedule best to fit your courses. A second copy was printed out along with the codes for the textbooks by the second woman who also gathered up the syllabus for each of them compiled in a neat stack as the first said, “Here is your confirmed course list, a typed schedule will be mailed to you within a few weeks. That is an accurate address?”

Glancing at the sheet she held up for you she smiled at your nod and response of, “Yes Ma’am.”

To her soft chuckle and hand motioning you aside you moved to the next woman who passed you the slip in her hand saying, “Just take this down the hall where our helpers will gather the books for you.”

“Thank you.” Stepped back you turned exiting the office and with James’ hand resting on your back again leaning in when you did hearing you say, _“I think I just got him in trouble.”_

James smirked taking note of more alumni nodding to the pair of you and far from subtle comments and gestures about the large ring on your finger in an odd purple standing out against the room of diamond and pearl jewelry. _“None that he didn’t deserve. Calling Switzerland communists and all.”_ Making you bite the inside of your lip to not laugh.

“Bunny Pear!” The woman heading one of the clubs you had toured was apparently heading the book collection hall. A finger wag from her and a young teen already signed up for his courses the day prior for the men’s campus hurried over grinning at you and accepting your book sheet and promptly darted to the first classroom. Each room held different books and looking away from him the woman said, “So glad to see you again,” Her eyes dropped to the ring visible behind the papers you were holding to your chest, “I see you have had quite a summer, about how soon would you be changing your name from Miss Pear?”

“Wedding is planned for the Spring.”

She glanced at James who said, “Family tradition for our men to wear engagement rings too. Give us ample time to brag as well.”

Her smile grew as you watched the teen now with four books in his arms going to another room across the hall and she replied, “Have to admit, Bunny Howlett has a certain ring to it.”

You nodded feeling James’ try not to smile too widely at the notion of you possibly taking his name, “Yes it does. How difficult would it be to change my name here?”

She smiled saying with a wave of her hand, “No difficulty at all, dear. A majority of our students change their names when they get married and we are very adept at easing the transition for our young brides.”

James stepped forward accepting the bag your books had been eased into before the teen darted off again saying, “Few more.”

James hummed playfully, “How many courses are you taking?”

The woman replied for you, “The main textbooks are in the bag along with a few offered additional texts, including those for your Elocution and Poise course. Those are the ones he is collecting now, required for all our first year students.”

James glanced at you and you said, “It’s required credit.”

She smiled wider explaining, “We couldn’t send our ladies out into the world without the best education offered, including skills that will help them exceed outside these walls and inside their own to bring another generation of future applicants.”

Opening the bag James accepted hold of the new books that upon the arrival of three new students you moved on to the next hall where each of the clubs you had met with in your tour passed on newsletters of their first events welcoming you to come and give their clubs a try. All of them smiling and trying to speak with James using him to try and convince you to join by hinting that their husbands would come to events as well and aid in connections to clubs and teams for several sports he might have interest in seeing. Outside the school you exhaled glancing up at James who let out a chuckle and eased an arm around your back once again, _“Well I certainly feel included.”_

_“They’re trying to use you to goad me into joining clubs.”_

He teased back, _“Well if you do I will be set for tickets for life with my new best buddies.”_ You rolled your eyes and he kissed your forehead asking, _“Wife-ing classes are required, huh?”_

_“Yup, just the one though. Next few years I won’t have to bother with it.”_

“Oh Miss Bunny,” heels tapping from rapid steps had you both pausing and turning to find a bubbly blonde woman with a thick southern accent that the ladies offering newsletters failed to thwart her in claiming one of theirs in a presumably joint effort to keep her from seeing details on the clubs. “I’ll take one of those, I just love swimming.” Continuing her task of reaching you both in the courtyard she waved her hand after taking two more newsletters flapping the sheets while saying, “Yoo-hoo!”

James chuckled to himself muttering, “I do believe that was a yoo-hoo.”

Lowly you replied, “I don’t think I’ve ever gotten a yoo-hoo in my life.”

James chuckled, “Oh you have, Dot yoo-hoo’s, and it always ends with me losing a button.”

You glanced up at him and then to the woman exhaling sharply and freeing a giggle smiling widely at you to say through her hands straightening her dress, “Miss Bunny,” she looked to James, “And color me pink I am so embarrassed I seem to have forgotten your name. Wouldn’t seem right to go about hollering out Mr Bunny,”

James chuckled at her hands settling over the few wrinkles on her hips smoothing them out again while you took notice of the ladies terribly hiding that they were watching what was occurring and parting for the apparent suit clad driver catching up to her with a hefty bag of his own. “James, but I would never object to Mr Bunny.”

She nodded widening her smile then looked to you again, “Now this is all a bit out of the blue but I just had to come and talk to you straight away. I read in the papers that you were coming here and I just heard so much about you from my brother, he was a mechanic and gunman in the war and he told me about the time he saw you and your brother bring those planes from the sky. Oh, something to do with magnets and all that, and when my Daddy saw that we were both accepted here I just knew I had to come and tell you thank you for helping to bring my brother home.”

“Oh,” you let out a quick chuckle to the driver stopping behind her, “Well I know we’re glad to hear of soldiers we met making it home safely.”

Her smile grew and she said, “He also said you had a magician in your ranks, which I don’t doubt is just a way to lower the impact of you being able to whip up magnets like that out in the middle of nowhere. I mean I can read back all the manuals on every brand of tractor my Daddy’s company builds backwards and forwards. But all I hear is what a cute trick it is while I’m the one who gave my Daddy’s best designer the new look for a sturdier axel so it wouldn’t snap off when it freezes and you hit a bump.”

James, “Wow, that’s not a small feat, I know my Great Grandpa helped come up with the combustion system that pulled cars off steam engines for an obscure company that Ford ended up tweaking to get out his own brand of car.”

“Exactly,” she said gesturing her hand at him then looked to you again, “No doubt some fella will be stealing your magnets next for some obscure little thing to be praised over.”

Avoiding the blush prickling across your cheeks you asked, “Are you hungry?”

That had her smile tripling in saying, “That is so thoughtful of you. Daddy however is expecting me back at the country club he has us settled in, hoping to get me onto a good tennis coaching program while I am here to set me off right keeping me balanced after the move from Georgia. Daddy has the notion I could go to Pro like he did. I am booked up but on our first day of school we can get lunch.”

You nodded, “Sure.”

Her head turned as the Driver cleared his throat to say, “Miss Portia, we can’t be late.”

Her hand reached out to tap yours resting on the back of your papers, “That’s a promise now, lunch together our first day. See you then, Bunny.” Her smile spread wider, “I knew we’d be fast friends.”

And then in a blink post finger wave she was trotting off beside her driver leaving you to glance up at James who asked, “I wonder which one her brother was.”

In a giggle you replied, “I am guessing the one saying, well butter his biscuit.”

James chuckled and said, “Let’s go feed you before any more Yoo-hoo’s stop us.” Making you giggle again. “While we eat we can check those syllabi for the other recommended reads to list for a trip to the Library tomorrow.”

Following the mouth watering scents miles away you ended up in a small Chinese restaurant that James impressed you once again by speaking fluent Mandarin and ordered for you both to try a spread of what they had to offer along with a couple bags more to take home for later and to share with the others.

Patting his hand on the bag of books Victor smirked as you unloaded the boxes and trays of food saying, “I say what, six hours tops to read all this and the extras you get tomorrow?”

Smirking at him you replied, “Only if I stop to eat halfway through.”

Victor, “Well they won’t know what hit them. Especially that one Professor who gave you a hard time.”

James said, “Oh, he’s not taking female students this year.”

Widening Victor’s smirk, “Oh he’s not, is he?”

You giggled as James said, “A much happier Professor stepped up to take the female roster.”

Victor laughed replying, “Knew he was a coward.” Winking at you when you came back to the table with some juice to pour for everyone.

.

Straddling James’ lap your night began, and the steady arrival of morning came with his place laid across your chest holding you through a storm that blew through town. For two days it would rain and as Eddie was off working and Dawn was looped into helping Gina and Ambrose plan a birthday party for one of their kids while you helped James keep watch over Teddy while Victor picked out a pool table and got the confirmation of delivery for your piano nailed down. The day of its arrival however you lounged with Teddy napping across your chest in your mother’s chair upstairs, sideways with a notepad on your legs dangling over the arm and a book in your hands you read through. Steadily powering through your stack of text books required for school.

Warm and soft against your wrist Whiskers smoothed his head and you grinned lifting your book so he could hop up to cuddle with you and Teddy while Olive and Pepper played in the back yard. Pausing for a diaper change you hoisted Teddy up to carry him down in time for his next feeding of his first solid meal of the day, another slow try to get him fully adjusted to solid foods. Behind you Victor entered the room smirking as James mimed chewing for Teddy that the wide eyed boy seemed to be more amused in giggling at than copying. A moment captured by Victor who’d taken to keeping his camera close for moments like these. “Piano and pool table will be here tomorrow, and Father Thomas will be over for Sunday supper. I have promised him a roast.”

“Oh, wow, Sunday.”

Victor sat beside you saying, “We will handle it. How is your studying coming on?”

“I’m through the base textbooks and all of my extra recommended readings, just leaving my Home Economics, Elocution and Poise course with all of those added on texts.”

Victor, “It’s a tad absurd you would need any of that.”

“Well I’m not married yet, even with a ring on my finger no reason to slouch on my learning now.” Even James gave you a glance huffing at your response, “It was either that or flower arranging and I can’t take three months of that. Just a semester course.”

James, “Good, then you can get to focusing on what you prefer to study.”

Victor, “How many courses a day are you taking?”

“Six, but I’m signed up for 14 this year. Some a single semesters, others alternate days, so it’s not as rough as it sounds.”

Victor hummed back, “It sounds like you are taking full advantage of all offered to you.”

“Besides, I suppose it’s only a matter of time until I’ll be expected-,”

Victor pointed at you, “If this has anything to do with babies or dropping out that’s propaganda and you know it.”

Smirking at him you asked, “Propaganda?”

James, “Yes, you are graduating. Don’t care what those housewives say. You stick with Portia Yoo-hoo, sounds like she’s got some sense to her.”

“Not to mention the others don’t seem to like her.”

Victor nodded, “Yes, you both said she talked about breaking boundaries in her dad’s company. Perfect friend for you to face off the hoards of husband hounds with.” Making you roll your eyes and he added, “You need a friend, a good friend at that school.”

“What’s this I hear about a Sunday dinner?” Eddie asked on his way inside the kitchen, pausing to kiss Teddy’s head adding, “Butcher said he’d have the best cut ready for us.”

Victor spilled it all and the rest of you got to splitting up to either help with lunch or getting Teddy to eat his smashed carrots.


	26. First Day at Barnard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting into the school year finally. Have up to pt 30 written so just a matter of editing to post. Let me know what you think so far. Got some wild ideas coming up in the series as well as some big names to boot. :D

Six notepads full of notes with a stack of typed notes for the subjects were bound up with ample notes you had taken from the countless textbooks you had powered through the week before to try and keep up with the advanced math course you weren’t certain of how you would fare. Trying to over prep so that maybe your Professor might take you seriously, even going so far as to pick up even more advanced math form textbooks from a trunk upstairs that Victor had found for you. Catching onto your doubts the brothers sat up with you on your sleepless nights guiding you through the process of the equations and formulas that in their rainy and winter seasons at home they mastered on their own.

Self taught in so many of their own subjects and languages, taking great pride at how hard you were working. Not a month past having to deal with your first voting season back home being abruptly cut short as a technicality barred unwed women to vote and even with James named as your fiancé and Eddie as former guardian you were turned away. One low blow after another, refused the vote you dealt with a man you nearly hurled off your front stoop demanding to meet the owner of the house wanting to sell something. An hour he spent on the stoop after you slammed the door in his face and neighbors told him that the men were inside and they weren’t going to speak to him after he’d made you angry.

So around you they sat wishing they could do more other than say they would take you to vote the hell out of the next year. Even just small matters of schools and town hall meetings you were silenced until you were married with certain common items in shops refused to women as well and no doubt would have to scrape for any fair chance in the male dominated courses. Sleeplessly however between Victor’s readying of the roast to slowly cook on low you changed to head to Mass. Eagerly the Father hoped that supper would come sooner as he had been boasting on the exclusive invite.

Using a diagram from a book you lined up the table luring smirks from Eddie and James who peeked in at you. Dawn strolled in with a vase in one hand she settled in the center of the table with a selection of short purple and orange flowers from the bushes out back she fluffed up a bit saying, “Best I could do.”

Smiling at her you said, “They’re lovely.”

Looking you over she said, “Up for some liquid courage?”

Shaking your head you said, “With my metal control alcohol and pain medicines wear off within moments in my bloodstream.”

“Oh,”

“Feel free to have a nip if you like.”

Curiously she asked as Victor and James came to set rolls on the table with butter and the salt and pepper shakers, “What else can you two do?” They smirked looking at her adding, “I know what they can do, to a degree. People in town said you were, a bit, odd, but they never clarified. And you can talk to animals and trees…”

Victor said, “Well, we have healing abilities, like hers but without the metal. On top of the talking my nails grow and Jimmy has bone claws.”

Dawn asked, “Bone-?”

James made a fist with his claws extending drawing her closer and accepting his offer to poke at his claws with clear flecks of iron imbedded in them. “They used to be all bone but Jaqi found a way to leech iron from our blood into our bones to make them stronger. Used to be so easy to break our bones when we fought.”

She looked to Victor who said, “Oh, we’re also really strong and really fast compared to others. Much easier with the iron bones, and since it’s our own iron our bodies created our bodies don’t try to get rid of it.” Releasing his hand she moved to Victor who extended his nails making her brow inch up and him chuckle, “I know, not as impressive, but if I grow them long enough I can snap them off and throw them really far.”

Loud and clear the doorbell rang and Eddie said, “I’ll get it.” Watching as Victor retracted his claws and Dawn went to help you finish readying the tea set.

Dawn patted your hand saying, “You’ll do lovely.” Teddy began to fuss in his playpen and she hurried over, “Oh, does someone need a changing?”

Nipping at your lip you hovered the tea tray into the tea room and centered it onto the table adjusting the tea cups before straightening up and brushing your hands over your skirt. Behind you James came up untying your apron planting a kiss onto your cheek, whispering to you sweetly, “I love you, breathe Darling.”

Steps echoed and a quick kiss was stolen in a glance back at him before his winking step back to put your apron up in the kitchen. Victor came out content that the food was staying warm in the oven for the drinks before dinner. Warm greetings came after a quick tour of the main floor including the library earning a whistle from the impressed Priest. Into the tea room he strode smiling taking in the details and looked to you ask you asked, “Would you care for some tea?”

Father Thomas replied, “No, however I would take a nip of brandy, if you have it.”

Eddie flashed you a wink hurrying to the bar having stocked it and broke out the glasses, of which he poured himself a bourbon and a gin for Victor. Dawn smiled returning with Teddy on her hip to sit beside Eddie who took his son to cuddle with on his lap granting her hold of the tea you poured out for her. James hummed as the Father sampled his brandy, “I’ll take a cup, Darling.” Smiling at you lovingly as you poured it making sure to brush your fingers in accepting it. Your tea was next and after adding a pair of sugar cubes to your tea you gracefully held stepping to your seat beside James once lowered into signaled the crossing of your ankles tilting your knees to lay against is thigh. A single sip however had your mind tapping James’ to ask, _“How is the tea?”_

James, _“Not bad. Fairly strong.”_

_“I think it needs something.”_

_“Perhaps honey?”_

_“Honey is so expensive here. The sugar was absurd enough.”_

_“I will write to Dot back home for some of her uncle’s honey.”_

Pleasant conversation lasted through to the bottom of your cups signaling your move to the dining room where Father Thomas accepted a glass of milk from Dawn to go with the meal you helped Victor and James bring to the table. “Bunny and Dawn, you have outdone yourselves, truly.”

Subtle shakes of heads at Victor and James had you both smiling at him in return while you poured yourself some milk as well after bringing James his juice he had asked for. Eddie kept his bourbon to sip on and Dawn fed Teddy in his high chair. Pleasantly the meal continued, pausing for Dawn to take Teddy to sleep in his nursery, rejoining in time for some pie that you skipped on, helped by Eddie to clear the table and brew up some more tea for yourself and James. Victor finishing his own second slice of pie watched as you came back to share a bowl of ice cream with James to go with the one you brought Dawn.

Dinner had come early leaving tons of time for cards, which downstairs Victor and James lit up cigars while the Priest indulged on his weekly cigarette to a cup of coffee he had asked for that you gladly filled his formerly ignored teacup with. Their game came in your friendly match against Dawn in pool while Eddie played Dealer to the card game. A subtle glance to the window in the back yard helped you ease open the window to air out the basement aided by a fan in the corner you kept spinning without having to turn it on. The ventilation pleasing Dawn as well, who you shared hushed giggles and conversation with in French about the guys and their moneyless chipped game to simply help the Priest keep track of who had won each round. The phone ringing upstairs had you going up to answer the call sending you back down to lock eyes with the Priest whose brows were raised, “Father, that was Dennis Tilby on the line, his dad’s taken a turn.”

Instantly he popped up saying, “Right, well, thank you for the lovely time.”

Putting his cigarette out in the ash tray beside him nodding his head to Victor and Eddie as James said, “I’ll show you up.”

Passing you Father Thomas said with a pat of a hand on your arm, “You have worked wonders on this place. Haven’t had a home cooked meal like that in a good while, quite a kindness.” He patted Dawn’s as well adding, “Should last me well through the night and into the morrow.”

Exhaling sharply when he was out of sight you sat down on a stool against the wall making Victor smirk gathering the cups he downed and stacked to carry along with the put out cigars and cigarette saying, “I’ll put the ash tray outside. You did wonderful.”

Lifting your hands you tried to take the cups he eased out of your reach, “I’ll-,”

“Take a load off. Quite a meal.” Your head tilted and he smiled wider, “I don’t want credit. Women like you can cook like that, that’s something, we know how to cook like that and aren’t pro’s, just sad. I would rather be the man behind the curtain Miss Oz.” he passed you two and went upstairs while you sat stealing a glance at Dawn who was racking up the balls again for the next person who would play.

Rapidly the fan you hovered around the room cleared the smoke out amusing Dawn who put up the cards and chips then joined you when you had set the fan down and closed the window again. Together you went up the steps shutting the lights off as you did finding James on his way from locking up the front doors. “That went swimmingly.” Once at your side he lifted you up in his arms, “And you, my Darling, off your feet.”

Victor, out of the kitchen said, “Cups are rinsed, plates too, and the dishes are soaking so you guys go to bed.”

Dawn, “You cooked.”

Victor said, “And I clean as well. Eddie’s got work early and he needs you, Olive and Pepper are outside handling their business so I have some time. Jimmy, off to bed.”

The younger brother chuckled obliging the order to take you upstairs, help you wash up, change and lay out for another of his snuggle followed full body rub downs. Victor grinned returning your finger wave on the path to the stairs truly glad he helped blow your first dinner guest away hopefully helping to boost your confidence at being a hostess in your own home for future guests.

“You’re both absurd.” You said in a nightgown on the bed while he rubbed your feet looking to you adoringly. “Making dinner, giving us credit, then he washes up alone.”

James, “We love you, you hosted marvelously.”

“There was something about the tea.”

“It was great tea, might just be the sugar, you haven’t tried it with regular sugar. I’ll fetch some tomorrow and we can test it out.”

You sighed saying, “It shouldn’t be this hard. Just tea.”

He chuckled again, “Sugar was rationed, right? Through the war and before?” You nodded and he said, “Could just be an old batch, or could be a stronger grain in the cubes to make it stick, or some syrup. Trust me, you have un-cubed sugar no one will fault you for it. The service alone you gave was perfect, you will find your groove for it, and when you are at school all day and hosting dinner parties to a meal like that we’ve prepped for you no one could hold a candle to you.”

“But, that’s cheating.”

He chuckled, “You really think any of those hoity toity ladies who thumbed their noses up at Portia doesn’t have a maid or cook at home to prep their meals for them? Moving up takes impressions and impressions take team work. You helped serve and clear the tea, serve the dinner it’s only fair me and Vic clear up after you had to air out the basement. We can cut back if it bothers you.”

You shook your head, “I don’t mind you smoking, I just don’t want it lingering, ruins wallpaper. We just put it up.”

He chuckled saying, “I get that. And we will keep it away from Teddy, Squishy’s genes or not, smoky room is no place for a baby.”

“Thank you. Nobody says anything but I’ve read up about lungs, Steve had asthma, I thought maybe I could find something someday to help him. I got tangled up in reading about house fires and smoke inhalation and tobacco isn’t that different when inhaled. It has to do something. Our lungs heal, or I might push you to quit-,”

“If it makes you uncomfortable I will.” Your lips parted and he said, “Think on it, if you want me to, I will, and we will ban smoking from the house.”

“You give me too much power sometimes.”

That had him smirking and humming back, “Nowhere close to enough, Darling.”

“Do I have anything I do you want me to stop?”

“Not a thing.” He wet his lips moving his hands to over your ankle asking, “Though Vic was wondering why you didn’t want any of the pie?”

“I think it was the tea, or the sugar. Something about it mixed with the sauce, which was amazing, but when I smelled the pie I just knew it would taste bitter when I ate it.”

Lowly he chuckled and said, “Good, then I can calm him down saying you will have some at lunch.”

In a giggle you replied, “I didn’t mean to upset him.”

“You didn’t. Just was worried you might have been overly anxious about our guest enjoying himself.” He looked you over, “We’ll find your stride.”

You nodded and said, “What sort of college starts on a Tuesday?”

He chuckled saying, “The sort that doesn’t know what’s coming for it.”

A knock at your door announced Victor’s peek through it to ask, “Up for guests?”

James nodded, “Didn’t think it’d take you this long to show up.”

Behind his back he held something wrapped up crossing the room making you say, “I knew you couldn’t resist hiding something from me.”

The pair of them smirked at you playfully and Victor said once seated by James on the bed, “Not much flair to offer for students, we were left to belts in our day. However we are not sending you out Pipsqueak with a belt.” Onto your lap he set the box you smirked as he said, “Not the flashiest, but it’s one of a kind.”

Pulling back the wrapping paper you lifted the top of the box and smiled at the carpet bag styled purse with a red based pattern and leather accents and handles at the top. James, “More of a purse but you can fit your notepads in it, maybe a book or two so you won’t lose your loose papers.”

“Come here,” you said setting it down making them smile as Victor came closer accepting your first tight sniffle filled hug. “You didn’t have to do this, you’ve spent so much on me already.”

James, “Says who?” You pulled back in his own scoot forward setting your leg down again to fold you into a tight hug, “Not nearly enough, Darling. You deserve so much more.”

Victor, “And you just watch those ladies show up with carpet bags in a week. All hideous and out of fashion no doubt compared to yours. No one compares.”

James planted a kiss on your lips sweetly and pulled back to rub your leg again, “We’re all here for you, Darling. Anything you need let us know.”

“What about what you two need?”

Victor, “We need you to succeed.”

James, “And be safe and happy.”

“You two still need something.”

James, “You’re already giving us everything we could ever want.”

.

A short sleeved peach blouse tucked into a black skirt was joined by your black heels and a cardigan you added on your way out of the kitchen. Eddie also was on his way out and James joined Victor in pecking Teddy’s forehead around where you had mid hug to Dawn who wished you luck. James had your bag and Victor said, “Deep breath, let’s get you to school.” Out the front door you walked petting Whiskers, Olive and Pepper on the way, each of them curious about why today seemed different than other times you had left. The doors were shut behind you and down the steps you found your way to the station.

From bustling train car and out of the station two hands remained on your back keeping other men stealing glances your way far away from trying to approach you. Even on the third time out there the ride seemed so familiar already, just half an hour still you took the ride to relax exiting in the sun rising. Not far from there the school was surrounded already by lines of students heading for the big opening. With a peck on your cheek James said outside the front gates, “We’ll be here to walk you back.”

“You are not walking around all day.”

Victor chuckled, “We have plans. To keep busy, promise.” With a nod you stepped out to pass through the gates joining the others on foot, those mainly men while the females rode in lines of cars with bikes no doubt to keep them mobile on the campus from their dorms. The brothers watching on until you were out of sight sighed and turned to head back again planning on taking Olive and Pepper for a walk to the nearest park.

Curious glances your way in breaking off came at a quickening of your pace to pass between two stopped cars to the next walkway leading to the main entrance of Barnard. Seeing you walking a few ladies chose to be let out here and walk themselves, mainly those not moving into the dorms choosing to seem more independent as you did. Poised and walking alone one more opening ceremony came for those absurdly early like you, the Professors split allowing you through. Hall after hall each turn found you outside your first class, against the wall you stood waiting with fingers fixed on the handles of your bag. Soft taps echoed announcing your arriving Professor who smiled and unlocked her door allowing you and the trio of young ladies lined up behind you straightening up as well to claim your seats.

Off to the side of the far wall in the final two rows of seating you walked inspecting the few titles on the shelves against the wall and the odd poster every few feet on the wall to claim the second seat in. On top of your lap your bag settled and in crossing your ankles one of your notepads and a pen was added to the desk along with the textbook for this class out of the few books not able to fit in your bag left on the side of your desk. Steadily more students began to trickle in and elegantly in cursive across the board the Professor wrote her name and the title of her first lesson.

Right away she delved her opening speech saying, “Welcome Ladies, to the start of your higher education. For the first task,” she held a stack of papers and passed it to the woman in front of you, “Take one of these and pass it back,” doing the same in each row, “This is a contract, of basic requirements for this class. Weekly there will be a quiz, bi-weekly there will be a paper due. Between those there will be expected visits to museums that I would like you to take full advantage of and pay attention because there will be a paper due on the exhibit you choose as well, I will be expecting ticket stubs to prove that you have gone with your papers.” Following along on the page she said, “You are allowed two absences in my course before I start reducing points on each test and quiz after your third absence. I expect a B average, if you dip below a B then you are granted one test to try and lift your grade up before I will remove you from my course myself. This is just one semester Ladies, rise to the challenge or have yourself traded to Miss Margen’s course which is far less stringent.”

For a history course it was rather strict and you couldn’t help but smirk internally in listening to the list go on with details of what heading she expected on each paper that you copied down in your notes. Following the lesson along when she actually began the start of her year, unknown to you while you continued to focus on your notes her eyes kept shifting to you, the only woman to not look up except for when she wrote on the board. It was an old habit to focus on the work and not draw attention to yourself like you did back in high school. Already having asked four other students questions that turned into mini debates crumbling as they couldn’t give her the book proof she was expecting.

“You, second seat back, your opinions on the gold rush?” Her eyes fixed on yours when you glanced up had her looking you over as you shifted your pen between your fingers.

“In what aspect? The travel, those who took it up, the effects on the spread of cities West and South, or the changes to clothing and social standards shifting from Colonial to a Rural environment. Unless you mean the effects of medicine limitations and the effects it had on the lives and funeral industry until the railroad was settled and granted a modicum of ease in stabilizing town populations?” Her brow inched up and you said, “Economically it was a risk, but fools who dream big change the world. Case in point there is hardly any patch of land in this country that hasn’t been explored or attempted to have been settled in. Even if the territory is eventually found inhospitable to human life. In full the Gold Rush sparked a rise in several aspects, both positive and those increasing in less noble topics.”

“Such as?”

“Crime, for one, and the beginning of the discovery of the profiteering of the funeral business.”

In a scoff she asked, “And just what experience would you have of the profiteering of the funeral business?”

Looking at her flatly you replied, “I buried both of my parents before I was thirteen,” her smirk dimmed as you added, “Then I lost my brother in the war. Every cent my mother had saved up went to paying off her funeral and we still owed hundreds. My brother was buried easier because the military paid for it. You shouldn’t have to go down in a plane to not bankrupt your family who wants to lay you to rest.”

Clearing her throat she got back to the lesson while you glanced down again to delve back into taking notes ignoring what you knew to be pitying stares had you glanced around to the other ladies trying to remain calm at their own open wounds of those lost in the war. Right back to the same pattern of calling students out the lesson continued and you were nearly forgotten when class was called and you all stood to head to your next class. One by one you passed her the signed contracts and with a soft grin from you she accepted yours, stealing a glance in your turn away to read your signature at the bottom parting her lips recognizing your name. Hushed comments of support came from your fellow students in the hall who split heading to their own classes while you hurried to get there to have a choice on your seat.

Italian came next and near to the front you sat across the hall from your Latin class. The middle aged Professor straightening a pin in her nest of a bun littered with hints of grey matching the color of her dress and shoes flashed you a grin watching you sit in the second row along the wall then turned to erase part of what was written on the board. Not quite as strict, but no less dedicated to ensuring each student gave their all gave the instruction that for the second semester there would be no speaking in English at all.

A sentiment copied by the Latin Professor in the class right after this one who seemed to enjoy getting to be friendly with his students right away. “Miss Pear, I was intrigued to hear you were taking my course. Might I ask why?”

Looking up from your notes you had copied from a rule in pronunciation he had given you caught his grin tugging wider as you answered, “One of the last books my Dad gave me was a dictionary on Latin. My high school didn’t allow females in their Latin course.”

“And what a shame that is,” he said turning to his board to write another tip out. “One of the main things you have to know is that we won’t just be learning how to read and write it but how to speak it, how to breathe some life into what some deem a dead language.” All class he tried to build up some passion in each of his students and by his challenging grin it seemed you were added to the list of students harder to break out of their focused shell.


	27. Day One Pt 2

.

Portia in the room beside yours once in the hall smiled taking your side saying, “Hey there Bunny.”

In a giggle you replied, “Hey Portia. Where are you off to?”

“Art History, you?”

* * *

“Same,”

“Ooh, goody, we can sit together and head to lunch after. They do have a cafeteria here and on the Men’s Campus, but I know there’s a nice little diner nearby that my driver can take us to.”

“Sounds good.” You replied noticing her looking you over curiously.

“Do you have a driver?”

“No, took the subway.”

“Alone?!”

You shook your head, “No, James and his brother Victor came with me. But I’ve taken the subway alone before.”

“Some ladies have bikes, would that be easier?”

“For me? No. I live in Brooklyn. It’s half an hour on the subway.”

“That far? You can’t move closer?”

“I grew up in Brooklyn, plus for what it cost to buy my old home we couldn’t afford half the space in Manhattan.”

“How big is your place? We have a penthouse apartment with five bedrooms and the most incredible view from the second floor.”

“Five story brownstone, James and Victor bought the building we remodeled over the summer.”

“The whole building?!”

You nodded, “I was a bit stunned but the whole block was up for sale nearly and we used to have an apartment in the building growing up but they really wanted to give me a good home while I study with room for all of us.”

“We are just going to have to plan a dinner to have you all over so Daddy can meet you all and Preston can come out to meet up with you again.”

“Sounds like fun.”

Her hand tapped yours saying, “And when your home is ready do let us know.”

“It is ready. Had our Priest over on Sunday, first in town outside of Eddie’s family. Starting to build up a sort of competition to see who can get invited first.”

A giggle escaped her and she said in rounding another corner drawing your eyes to the groups of ladies looking between the two of you wondering why you were again speaking to the woman in the bright yellow dress and white cardigan beside you, bright and sunny with pearls around her neck and on studs in her ears. “In no time we’ll have steady teas and dinners around our study groups, because I know one of the only ways I am getting through my language course, and I have no clue what is up with that History Professor.”

You giggled again, “Did you sign the contract?”

“Yes, Daddy didn’t raise a quitter.”

“Well if you need a museum buddy I practically live there and I know the half off days and free days by heart.”

At the doors she paused looking at you when you pulled it open for the both of you, “Why would you know the free days?”

“Oh honey, my parents came here from Ireland. First generation American, free days and coupons are a second language to me. Practically lived in the Public Library before the war.” You looked her over stepping with her through the door, “I have some investments now, much better off. New to having money, part of why the guys wanted to keep me back in my hometown.”

“Where do you like to sit?” Together you compromised to five steps up near to the aisle in the far right section of the tiered seating below the projector. Once there she said, “Well I can’t wait to have somebody from New York show me what I might have missed out on.” Her eyes dropped to your bag as she said showing you her own sunflower coated carpet bag, “Would you look at that. Great minds and all that,” she smiled at you making you giggle to yourself pulling out a fresh notepad.

“Victor surprised me with it yesterday.”

All through the seating that was barely half filled the other ladies filled their seats and your head tilted to shift your braided ponytail off your shoulder hearing whispers of others commenting on your choice of a friend. Once the Professor began to speak one of the upper classmen claimed the slide box and it was straight to work with almost every student around you giving an answer while you gained glances from others wondering if you had known the answers at all. Only Portia however could see that you were writing out the names of each and their origins and dates moments after the image had popped up.

Out of nowhere silence came with a surrealist painting to throw off the other ladies with something not on the syllabus. Wetting your lips you raised your hand drawing the eyes of the formerly smirking Professor’s eyes to you in the lowering of your hand again. “La persistencia de la memoria,” parting her lips, “Also known as, The Persistence of Memory, Painted by Salvador Dalí in 1931.”

Shifting on her feet she asked, “How-?”

“It’s been hanging in the MoMA since 1934. One of the most recognizable works of Surrealism.”

“Do you prefer Surrealism?”

“Depends on the piece and subject. I do enjoy the imagination behind it. I would rather have that on my wall over paint splatters or Picasso, but that’s just me.”

With a nod she took a second glance your way and had the slide switched over with scattered naming of the next row of paintings that when others couldn’t again you were looked to showing that you’d studied up well outside what was expected to be covered. The last thing she said was, “For your first assignment I want each of you to sit down and write me four pages on a piece of artwork that was in your house growing up. What the subject was, style and most importantly what the piece meant to you and affected your family each day. Due in our next class.”

Tilting your head in a hushed sigh you copied the assignment in your daily planner you added to your bag with everything else. Portia stood first with you to follow her to the aisle as she said, “The car should be by that lovely tulip garden for us.”

“You don’t approve of my assignment?” The Professor asked when you were passing her by low enough to not cause a scene with only you two to hear it.

Smiling at her you replied, “I will have it for you on Thursday. Have a nice day, Professor.” Her eyes followed you to the door curious about your reaction and what it meant.

Waiting on the other side of the door a group of ladies you remembered with a few clubs trying to recruit you smiled asking, “Bunny, were you heading to the cafeteria?”

“Actually we were heading to a diner nearby campus if you wanted to come.”

Timid shakes of heads came and another in the group said, “We brought our lunches, maybe another time.”

You nodded and returned their waves as they walked away. Portia in your continued path onwards sighed saying, “I don’t think I’m going to make many friends here.”

“Well you’ll do better than me no doubt. I tend to be unpopular in school. They’ll see how bubbly and sweet you are and snatch you up.”

“Everyone knows your name, you are in the papers. You met the President and a King who are both invited to your wedding.” She fired back playfully.

“Doesn’t make me fun enough to entertain hundreds of people expecting to be friends with me for hopes of getting closer to some imaginary famous group of friends I might have for having met a President and a King. Up in Canada I work in a diner, you are the closest person I could count to some elite list of connections I could boast on.”

Her arm eased through yours and she squeaked out, “That is so sweet of you to say,” making you giggle and watch the path she led you on to memorize, “Have you picked any clubs yet?”

“No, not yet. No doubt they will be circling this week.”

“I have a synchronized swimming tryout after my last class at two.”

“Sounds like fun for you.”

Smiling at you she said, “You don’t want to try it?”

“I’m not the best swimmer. Nearly drowned a couple times in the public pool when I was little. I swim up in the ponds up in Canada on their land.”

Looking you over she asked, “Have you, lived with James long?”

“Well we lost our apartment in Canada when Eddie got drafted, we moved on base, so when we discharged we didn’t have a home to go to.”

“Oh,”

“And for years through the war they had said we could move in with James and Victor. I know living together is sort of a timid subject for some people.”

Shaking her head she said, “No, I didn’t mean it like that. I would never assume anything improper. Eddie lives with you too?”

“Yes, him, his wife Dawn and son Teddy have their own floor in our place.”

She gasped, “You’re an auntie?! Congratulations!”

You giggled again, “Thank you, he’s crawling already and getting onto solid food. Absolutely love him.”

Black and polished a car was waiting and to the shock of people looking on you were seen climbing into the car after Portia. All over campus the elite of the North seemed to be holding a common thought that the Southern money Heiress was to be kept at arms length while you were to be drawn into the fold as per the alumni’s orders. A thought clearly needing to be adjusted if you continued your interest in getting to know the social outcast.

Quaint and open the diner sat with more students who waved to you luring you both to them, or more precisely the half booth table beside theirs. In a try to help her gain some friends you bubbled out your personality to do so, politely to the waitress you spoke ordering and made sure to tip well through the conversation centering around classes you had and Professors who seemed to be difficult or up to trying for adding the most work to the course load as possible.

“How are you taking 14 courses?” One of the most diligent on recruiting you for her club asked bewildered at her nine that seemed to be stressful for her third year.

“Not all of them are every day. Some are one semester.”

“What do you have next?”

“Um, Philosophy on the Men’s Campus. Then back to Barnard for Mythology.”

“That’s a jump.”

You giggled saying, “Possibly. I have my other two Columbia courses tomorrow.”

Portia, “Three classes with the men?” Portia asked making you smirk and slice off another piece of your meal.

One of the other ladies said tapping her finger to her bare ring finger, “She already has her fella.”

Her friend next to her said, “But could always put in a good word for us single ladies.”

Giggling again you said lifting your fork, “If I hear any guys wanting a dame I’ll tell them about the diner for lunch.” Earning giggles and squeals in easing the food between your lips.

“Any thoughts on clubs yet?” Luring eyes to you again.

“Um, not exactly. I know Portia is trying for synchronized swimming.” Moods slightly deflated a moment until you said, “My future brother in law, Victor, taught me how to develop film, and I have my brother Steve’s camera, so maybe a photography course, but I think they only have that for Columbia guys.”

The head club lady shook her head, “No, no, we have one. They work with the paper and yearbooks mostly, however their instructor is out until tomorrow. What sort of camera is it?”

“An old Kodiak Vigilant Junior. Over ten years old, but Victor helped me to clean it up maintain the hinge and everything. Unless they require a newer one, then no doubt he’ll go and buy me the biggest best one out there.”

“Oh how sweet.”

“Well I started my job at the diner in Canada and they bought me a purse, started my ged course and they bought me a new typewriter. Start here they bought me my bag. If they had their way there would be a line of presents to circle the block for me when I get home.”

Portia patted your arm, “You picked a great man to marry.” Gaining agreeing nods from the group.

More clubs came up in conversation until the time was checked and on your feet the head of the group said in a pat on your arm, “I’ll check with Julie and send her your way about the photography club she’ll give you the basics.”

Her friend said, “And for an art club we do have a comic section in the paper that we lost our artist for last year, also handles the portraits added to stories for Professors and locations and such. I’ll let Amber know to add your name to the list. Might need some sketches to see what your skill level is if she’s found some more names to go against.”

“Thank you.” You said splitting from the others and joining Portia to her car again.

“That was fun,” she said on the drive back where you saw she had the driver drop you at the men’s campus.

“Yes, maybe that might calm things a bit.”

“Who knows we might get on the paper together. Had an article back home on ours. Handy tips for ladies around the house. Had all the girls wanting to build their own shoe cubbies.”

“One way to do it,” making her giggle and turn her head subtly primping seeing curious guys stealing glances at the car. “Thank you for the ride.”

“Any time. Hopefully I can run into you again after school.”

“I’ll keep my eyes peeled.”

You said with a wave sliding to the door you opened to climb out seeing a nearby guy peer inside and once you were up at Portia’s statement of, “Just dropping my friend Bunny. But thank you,”

“Timothy,” Offering his hand that she shook.

Nodding her head saying, “Well thank you, Timothy.” Waving at him as he closed the door smiling at her while you passed through parting groups of guys looking you over wondering where you were headed.

Passing by Professor Crane’s class you found your way to another tiered set of seating with long tables you sat on the aisle in the second row of the first section of desks you reached hopefully ensuring nobody absurdly tall would block your view. Packed to the brim this class seemed to be with the other ladies choosing to sit in your row and the one in front of yours filling those five seats with the men taking up the rest of the space. The Professor knew this might not be one of the most female populated courses but even sticking to his stern teaching methods he tried to encourage the few females who would sign up to possibly encourage others to sign up the next year.

Right off the bat he stirred up a debate that got heated to the point one of the guys headed to the rows of books along the walls to find his proof for his opponent only to glance your way ending his huffing battle trying to flip through the hefty book when you gave him the page and paragraph number. Carrying it to the one he was arguing he asked you, “How’d you do that?”

Meeting his eye you replied, “I remember everything I read.”

“Everything?” He asked.

And you repeated, “Everything.”

“Must come in handy.” Another guy said.

To which you replied, “No, it would be handy if you could do it, it’s just a trick when I do it, like a bear on a unicycle.”

The Professor said, “Gender topics will be head on next semester.” He grinned at you, “But fair point all the same Miss Pear.”

“Miss Pear,” another male student said, “Bunny Pear? Who won the Medal of Honor, that Bunny Pear?”

Another guy said, “I read about you, said you tore Nazi planes out of the air. How’d you do it?”

“Magnets.”

Another guy scoffed saying, “Impossible.”

“So were airplanes not so long ago until the Wright Brothers got it to work.”

“And you didn’t have any help? None at all?”

Another glance back had your eyes on the doubter who scoffed at your smirk, “There goes that bear on a unicycle again. Couldn’t possibly have a brain and wear dresses, must have stolen the credit,”

He murmured again, “Took more than credit-,”

“Oh yes, must have spent years on my back too to get home safely,” that had the guy paling when your eyes caught him in a harsh cold gaze, “Heard that one too. For men with fragile egos like yours who couldn’t possibly exist in a world where a woman could accomplish anything on her own it’d be easier to find a jellyfish in the ocean than an intelligent successful woman who hasn’t been called a whore.” That had the rest of the guys jeering and ladies blushing through their muffled giggles looking away as you kept your eyes fixed on his until he turned away.

Chuckling the Professor said clapping to help lull the students down again saying, “Looping around again.” Bringing the discussion back to another topic he wished to cover starting off what he hoped to be a good year of thorough open discussions and healthy debates. This was one class you knew you would take a bit part in verbally and for once you didn’t feel concerned about possibly doing that, feeling fully welcomed to do so by the Professor and cheerful students passing you on the way out. “Brilliant point.”

Breathily you chuckled lifting your books and bag saying, “Thank you, and sorry, I’m not certain if my wording was out of bounds.”

He chuckled again shaking his head, “When used academically no. Very well said. If I may, any plans on what field you might try for? Or a degree?”

“I know I want a Masters,” spreading his smile, “No clue on the subject yet.”

“Why Masters, you do know-,”

“That the percentage of women who earn one is 3.5% out of female college graduates, two percent lower than it is for men. Only two women have earned a Medal of Honor, one had it revoked because she wasn’t a woman in uniform. I’m the first female officer in Canadian Forces. My Dad wanted big things for me, I will settle for a Doctorate, but I am aiming for a Masters Degree.”

“Once you get to graduate school level I’ll keep my eyes peeled and you’ll have a vote from me in your favor to be accepted to Columbia.”

“I could go here full time?”

“For graduate courses, if you win a majority vote they would allow your transfer. Not common, but it is possible.”

“Thank you, thought I might have to triple my train time for Yale.” He shook his head as you eyed the next class coming in, “See you tomorrow, Professor.”

“See you tomorrow Miss Pear.” Nods from him welcomed his entering female students and in the hall you smiled rejoining your fellow female students who had lingered a few moments hoping to walk together assuming you were all headed back to the female campus.

“What are you off to?” You asked getting a varied set of answers.

One of them asked once you were out of the cramped halls to the open walkways again, “Did you get in trouble?”

Shaking your head you answered, “No, he merely asked what sort of degree I might be hoping for. I haven’t picked yet but I do know I want to go to graduate school.”

One of the women said, “Me as well. I was hoping for a counselor for children, maybe at a camp or a school.”

Another said, “Fifteen generations of men in my family were lawyers or judges, I have no brothers, I hoped to keep the tradition alive.”

A third said, “I read librarians require graduate courses, always wanted to work with books. Spent last summer helping to clean up at our library back home my grandmother is the librarian there.”

“I practically lived in the Public Library growing up. Such a lovely job.”

Back at the entrance the group split up and between streams of giggling women off to their dorms after their final class you paused at a peach clad woman smiling at you widely, “Kimmy told me you were interested in Photography club.”

“Yes, Julie, right?”

“Yes,” from the books pinned to her chest she brought out a sheet she passed you, “Tomorrow is our first meeting, at three, don’t forget your camera so our instructor can give it a once over. That has the room number and everything.”

“Okay, thank you.”

She hurried off to join her friends and you kept on going to your class pausing again to reach out for a paper a running redhead passed to you, “School paper meeting on Thursday at 3.”

“Thank you.”

“Bring some sketches.” Wetting your lower lip again towards your class slipping the paper against the books to your chest you hurried. Wide open the door sat and flashing a grin to Professor Randolph who was readying a set of papers he was to pass out to all of you.

Tiered desks waited in the oddly cramped theater style room with decorations of objects from various myths and cultures spread around the room with what turned out to be filled two thirds of the way. Around you in your chosen row more ladies from clubs settled hoping to make friends with you. Pages were handed back and in the lights turning off Professor Randolph walked to the lit up projector on a table a few feet from his desk aimed at the blank screen on the wall showing the Great Sphynx in Egypt.

“Ancient Egypt,” he began, “For the next few weeks we will be delving into this world and culture to explore the Gods that the people shaped their lives to please and serve to their dying breaths.” Mainly talking through the class he stole glances of various students taking notes throughout with sheets forgotten. Until the final few minutes when he turned the lights on and stated, “And for those of you who have not forgotten the sheets I passed out kindly fill those out as much as you can, we have nine minutes, no books I would like to see what you point of view is on the subject.”

Putting your notepad away you looked over the sheet and smirked at the first question, **_‘Which Greek God would you prefer to leave your wife with while you stepped out to the shop; Zeus, Narcissus, Hephaestus, Dionysus?’_**

**_‘One traded his eye for knowledge, One gave birth to a six legged horse and other beasts tied to Ragnarok, One guards a rainbow bridge. Which name does not apply?_ **

**_Loki, Njord, Heimdall, Odin.’_ **

This question earned some scoffs for how simple it seemed only to be followed by another seemingly odd question.

**_‘Who would win in a poker game?_ **

**_Bragi, Hod, Forseti?’_ **

You barely got to fill out your answer when he said, “That is our class, I will take your pages on your way out.”

Before you could stand groups already planning their post school day plans hurried out nodding to the grinning Professor accepting each taking notice that you were merely waiting out the rest of the herd to leave to not be in the way. Back in your hold your books and bag settled post subtle shift of your skirt over your thighs to straighten it with sheet in hand you made your way down to the Professor now at his desk. “Thank you,” he said turning as you arrived to accept the sheet you held out for him, taking notice of your eyes dropping to the familiar pendant around his neck draped on top of his tie.

“Sorry, Professor, but where did you get that pendant?”

Settling your sheet on top of the others he added to his bag he grinned to say, “My father was given this by a Queen from a, far away land you probably haven’t heard of.”

His eyes fixed on yours eyeing the pear tree centered on the pendant with runes all around it hinting to markings in one of your dreams of your former life with James. The same pendant your father used to keep with him at all times only showing it to you before he died. “My Dad had one. Do they sell them? He was buried with his.”

“No, no one sells them. However I would love to share about the land sometime if you would agree?”

You nodded and said, “That would be nice, thank you.”

Motioning his hand to the side he said, “Shall I walk you out?”

“Sure,”

“Already packed up, thought I would stop for something to eat. My lunch was interrupted.”

“That’s no fun. I got poached for mine.” He glanced at you curiously and you giggled out, “Clubs are determined to claim me. Tomorrow Photography and I have to do some sketches to give to the paper to see if I’ll fit for their comics and illustrations. Doubt I would.”

“I would not bet on that, the last one was quite ghastly from what I have looked up, did a rendering of the Dean ended up nearly suspended.” Making you giggle to yourself in his soft chuckle. Passing through the emptying hall he asked, “If I might ask, Pear is an interesting surname, do you know where it originates from?”

“Oh, um, when Eddie took custody of me we picked to change our names to Pear. From the medallion actually. Dad used to say he was born under the pear tree in the center of it, that it was unlike any other pear tree on the planet. Somehow alive.”

Tapping his medallion he said, “The Queen of that land was the source of this tree. It sprouted in her first breath, and after each battle she and her children fought those would sprout up in the battle field.”

Smirking at him you said, “Is that culture on our syllabus?”

“No, in fact no one believes those lands to even exist.”

“Then where did the medallions come from?”

He pointed at you, “Exactly.”

Smiling as you did not noticing one of the other female Professors watching you pass by her classroom having watched from your tours and enrolling how fixed on befriending you he seemed to be. Just like the club members tasked to poach you to their elite numbers. “Do you give many exams?”

“No, not many. One a month most likely, small quizzes in between with mini essays. I have to admit I am not overly fond of grading compared to delving into mythologies, though Egyptian culture has the most quizzes merely on the glyphs and other details.”

“Sounds good, haven’t gotten to Egyptian culture yet so I am learning a great deal.”

Avoiding students you answered questions about your other classes you had around his the following day for the rest of the way to the front entrance, where just across from you on a bench James and Victor stood catching sight of you exiting the school. Their grins spread in your approach and Professor Randolph nodded his head, “James, Victor, lovely to see you. Since you two are here I shall leave her to your watch I am off to eat before I am drug back for another meeting on simple politics, which I simply abhor, everything is always politics at those things.” Tottering off down the walkway behind Victor’s back to avoid the sight of another Professor to reach his car the three of you chuckled and turned homewards.

Victor grinning said, “So, how did it go?”

“Not bad. History will be strict, we had a lovely discussion on the gold rush and the crossing of mountain ranges and the effects on everything from social status to clothes and market values, distribution both medical and otherwise. Leading to the jump in crime and of course the rising profiteering of the funeral business.”

“Of course,” James chuckled out. “She bring that up or did you?”

“Me, she asked me what my opinion was on the gold rush, I asked which part and then elaborated at her continued confusion.”

Victor nodded, “Italian and Latin then? Since you insist on both this year.”

“Well I need both so I can load up on Lit courses for my second semester courses and next year as well. Technically I don’t need two languages for credits, but the Italian for the language and the Latin can go for another credit for my Lit Masters.”

James beamed at you, “Full Masters degree, I’m glad to hear you’ve decided.” Accepting hold of your books finally subtly eyeing the sheets with notes of times and locations for your club meetings.

His eyes shifted to you again as you said, “Italian should be fine but I hear my Latin Professor likes to be friendly, but he seems to enjoy drawing out excitement from students in class.” You wet your lower lip and said, “Art History was next, everyone seemed to know everything on the slides until she got to the Surrealist genre not on the syllabus. Which I knew, and she seemed stunned I knew. Asked me about my preference on Surrealist paintings and I said they seem more imaginative than paint splatters and I prefer them to Picasso’s.”

Victor, “Agreed.” Earning a nod from James. “How was Miss Portia?”

“Good, she’s in the class too, finally got to the topic of me not being from money and possibly being more boring than others give me credit for when I mentioned free days and half off days to museums and such. But she’s set on tea visits at her place and study groups and possibly dinners ahead. They have a five bedroom penthouse in Manhattan, her brother’s name is Preston, still don’t recall the name. I’ll have to see him.”

James, “I’m still putting my money on Mr Biscuits.”

Victor, “Did she have that rough a time in Art History?”

“No, mainly her language course she said she’d need help in. Nothing hard so far except our first assignment.”

James, “How so?”

“We have to write four pages on a piece of artwork that was in our homes growing up and how it touched our lives and families.”

They both said, “Oh,”

“I think I can work something up about my mural of stars. She said it doesn’t have to be a big name to count.”

Victor, “I’m certain it will be a wonderful paper.”

“Well, it was either that or the wallpaper design Steve sketched on the wall.” You let out a breath and said, “Anyways, lunch was fine, Portia had us driven to a diner where a group of girls were there, sat by them to push the inevitable, and to try and help her get some friends, two different worlds of money don’t mix it seems. We get to talking and they bring up clubs and Portia is joining sync swimming, I told her I’ve had rough history with water or I’d try it. Then the head club girl seemed about in tears so I mentioned your dark room and that I thought the only photography club was for the guys,”

Victor, “Ooh, nice choice.”

“But she said they have one and it mainly works with the paper and yearbook,”

James, “Very nice.”

“The instructor is out, can’t recall why right now, but they meet tomorrow so she said she would inform a Julie to inform me about the club. Then it gets brought up Eddie is on the paper and I might do some cartoons, which led into those little illustrations for the paper, which is meeting on Thursday. So I have to sketch some things up and bring them on Thursday so they can go over them against some list of other possible applicants for the job.”

The pair said, “You’ll get it.”

You rolled your eyes and Victor asked, “So, photography club,”

“Before you say buy me a camera I’ll just take Steve’s. Should be fine. Poor thing has been in a box for ages.”

James, “Yearbook, paper, photography club, great mix to your credits.”

Victor, “Not to mention your Masters.”

“Ooh, I talked to my Philosophy Professor after class and he said that for my graduate courses they can vote as the staff to accept my transfer to Columbia graduate courses. Said I’d have his vote.”

James, “On the first day?”

Victor, “Must have left a mark on him. How did class go?”

“Rather well actually. He brought up some topics and let us debate, my memory came up in helping a student find the quote he wanted and he said that was handy, I said for a man it’s handy for me it’s more along the lines of a trick, like a bear on a unicycle.”

Victor, “Hmm,”

“Anyways, Professor says we’ll cover gender later on but compliments me, another student recognizes my name asks how I managed to tear planes out of the sky I said magnets.”

James, “This can only go well.”

“He said impossible, I said so were planes until the Wright Brothers made them.”

Victor, “Well done.”

You giggled adding, “Another mumbled something after I said that I managed it on my own that I had another sort of help to get through the war-,”

James and Victor paused, “Who am I hitting?”

Patting their arms you said, “It gets better,”

Victor, “Please tell me he’s dead or bleeding.”

“I told him that for a man with such a fragile ego as his not to believe a woman could manage on her own it would be easier to find a jellyfish in the ocean than to find an intelligent successful woman who hasn’t been called a whore.”

Unable to help it the pair chortles and smoothed their hands over their mouths to hide their proud grins, “Even the Professor said my argument was brilliant and the guys in class lost it jeering at him. Of course I clarified I was uncertain on the use of the term whore in class to the Professor afterwards but he said academically it is acceptable, just not in a slur hurled at another student. Then we talked about my plans going forward. He did try to let me know how few women do get above a four year degree.”

Victor, “3.5%, that I remember from when you brought it up,”

“Which I pointed out to him as it’s only 2% below men, and the other achievements I have gotten, said I would settle for a Doctorate.”

They stepped forward along with you chuckling with James easing his arm around your back, “There’s the vote,”

Victor, “You are going to be stunning. Now, what are you sketching once your paper is done?”

“Not sure, thought I might be able to catch you and the puppies napping again.”

Victor chuckled resting his hand on your back in a stolen kiss to your forehead once James had leaned back from kissing your cheek, “That can be arranged, Pipsqueak.”


	28. Buying the Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you guys ever do want more of a part of this plz let me know. Like more time with a character or even with the snippets on Asgard, i have a few ideas I am mulling over.

Four pages, all you needed was four pages. Staring at your typewriter you could all but feel Victor and James anxiously listening for any typing as you had excused yourself to get the first assignment completed. All the same you simply shook your hands and readied them on the keys to just type something.

**_‘Growing up in Brooklyn as the second child of two Irish immigrants little was spared on the grounds of artwork. Mom worked hard in her Nursing job in a TB ward balancing our care after Dad died. My older brother Steve got accepted to an Art course in Community College working on a paper in the comic department and selling sketches in the park for spare funds. While he chose photography and art to express himself our home showed very little flair past a sketch he drew on the walls mimicking a wall paper Mom loved. While the artwork I chose was not seen or appreciated by any but myself it had a profound effect on my family, or at least my memories of them._ **

**_At night when I was little my Dad used to teach me about the stars and the universe nestling them so tightly. When Mom had died and I was left to Steve’s custody I couldn’t have imagined the house so silent, and while he worked hard I would head to bed and stare up at those same stars.’_ **

Near to tear inducing four pages of how those stars sat as a silent link to your absent brother while reminding you of the tales from your Father and hope that up in the stars above the city never visible outside of blackouts your Mother was watching over you still. The end of the paper rounding off that now that you owned the building you used to rent an apartment in, where in Teddy’s nursery you sketched those same stars in a means to instill that same hope and dreams in him reminding him of his family between summers and winters in Canada where your new extended family had showed you more stars than you had ever dreamed possible.

Exhaling softly you settled the paper on top of the others face down and sighed smoothing your fingers across your cheeks groaning to yourself. Clearing his throat James drew your eyes up to the mug he was holding, “We have cocoa.”

Victor added holding out a slice of pie making you giggle to yourself, “And pie.”

Both peeked their heads inside seeing you slide the pages off the desk to hold out for the smirking pair come to trade their treats for the pages. Near to tears the pair praised the impactful paper sure to express more than what your Professor had been expecting from her students. Once your paper was done to the sitting room on the main floor you went finding Whiskers in the library, barefoot in your skirt still with James behind you to prop you up smiling at the snuggling hold on you he watched your sketching the cat sleeping in an awkward position on an armchair in the library. Almost realistic impersonating a photograph by Victor’s first glance he stroked Whisker’s side and guided you to the living room where he draped awkwardly across the couch with a book making you giggle at the faked candid sketch to add to your stack.

Dawn reading with Teddy asleep splayed out on her propped up legs was next glad that once you had shared the sketch to learn Victor had taken a picture of it after having confirmed that your camera had fresh film in it and was ready for use. A sketch of a picture of Pepper and Olive when the latter was younger was also added to the mix along with a picture of the lake up in Canada to show that you could do landscapes as well after hearing you might have to sketch some of those as well. Dawn’s flower arrangement fell into the mix before you called it a day folding them into a manila envelope you added to your school bag alongside the camera. Dinner came next and helped to set it out to enjoy then clean up after surely followed by more cuddling afterwards.

*

Eyes shifted to Professor Randolph in his entrance to the teachers lounge with mug in hand ready for some morning coffee. The Latin Professor however lingered in adding sugar to his long enough to mutter, “Fair warning, there’s a storm a brewing, hormonal and heavy on wind.”

Elliot turned his head back to the coffee not realizing he had been the topic the night before and now was about to be confronted for his noticed favoritism of who they all had prized as one of the finest catches for their student body hopefully to not be poached by the male faculty for sport. Smoothly his coffee filled the mug for your Elocution Professor to say with a clearing of her throat and removal of her winged reading glasses left to dangle against her chest on their chain. “Mr Randolph,”

Grinning he turned adding a dollop of cream he set back down to head to his chosen chair, “Yes, Miss Marshall?”

Holding her resting grin she stated coyly, “I noticed yesterday you seemed to take well to our Miss Pear.”

“Oh yes, extraordinary mind, simply extraordinary. Everything I’d hoped she’d be reading up on her.” Settling into his chair and taking a timid sip from the scalding drink doing him no damage past what he faked for their sakes to seem meeker than he held the potential to be.

“Did you give an assignment yesterday?”

“Oh no, merely an introduction to Egyptian Mythology.” Lifting his mug he asked, “Why do you ask?”

“Well,” Shifting her hands daintily to overlap on her lap in a tick to face him full on, “Simply I took notice that you had walked her out yesterday in quite the, if I may say, excited conversation. I was merely curious if it was the topic of the project to stir up such an animated reaction from what I have heard to be a stoic student.”

After his sip seeing where she was going with this question he lowered his mug and said, “I believe I understand your meaning, and if you are trying to infer I might be taking any inclination of a romantic interest in Miss Pear,”

Her lips parted, “Oh I would never-,”

He nodded and said, “For the record I grew up with Miss Pear’s father,” stirring ripples of stunned reactions from the ladies listening in to the interaction, “She is his only surviving child and once I heard she had interest in attending the same school he had I took up the chance to get to know her. He was quite young when she died and I had imagined she might be wishing to get to know the man her father was from a friend who knew him well, while he would very much rest easy knowing she was well looked after. She is so much like him, it is almost like I have my old friend back again.”

Miss Marshal, “Oh, I wasn’t aware of her father-,”

Your History Professor said in the drop off of her voice, “According to Miss Pear in my class yesterday said she was orphaned by thirteen, I believe, or twelve, and that burying her mother took up all the money that was left in savings and that her brother Steve was buried by the military after his plane went down. We were discussing the increase in profiteering of the funeral industry post gold rush.” After a moment she added, “She made a fair point that one shouldn’t have to go down in a plane crash so their family wouldn’t be left penniless to bury them.”

Your Art History Professor sighed out, “No wonder she seemed so off out by my assignment.”

Another Art History Professor asked, “Oh, the meaningful artwork assignment you give on the first day, I just love those essays I get from my pupils.”

The first replied, “They must have had to sell their artwork...”

Elliot said after another sip, “I can’t imagine they would have had much artwork in the first place.” That had eyes on him and he clarified, “Her parents came from Ireland. Her father was after his degree while her mother worked as a nurse. Now however the case might be different however, her fiancé and his brother purchased the building she used to live in and they fixed it up. No doubt it is quite lovely after she got her hands on it to whip it into shape.”

One of the other women said, “Must have quite the fortune to buy a building to renovate for a woman he’s yet to marry. Perhaps she may give tips to some of our other girls on how she managed to convince him of that.”

Elliot sighed and replied, “James is quite the choice for a husband, and had they not met in a war no doubt they would have been married already. By my observation already the only thing lacking the title change is a missing piece of paper. And once they knew she was attending here he would want her to feel safe, simplest way would to be move in where she grew up for familiarity sake.”

“I still can’t imagine how much that cost, a whole building in Manhattan.” That had his lips parting and before long he simply rolled his eyes and slipped out to ready for his first class seeing the time leaving them to imagining what they would put in their own lavish imagined First Avenue home somehow you now were rumored to own.

*

Early through breakfast while Victor took hold of Teddy to finish his feeding Eddie was the one to answer the doorbell. Returning with an envelope express mailed to you alone that while you buttered your toast Eddie opened for you and read, “Odd.”

“Odd?”

You repeated and he replied turning to the second page, “Apparently the owner of Captain America comics is intent on selling and found out you’re Steve’s sister, he wanted to make sure his legacy is passed in family.”

“Odd,” you repeated again and James came over with a fresh plate of pancakes and eggs he set down in front of your spot and his peering onto the pages as well.

James said, “Only two grand, you want it?”

He asked looking at you and he glanced to Victor who said, “We’re buying it. If he’s closing up shop best to keep it under our watch. No telling what they’d turn the guy into next.” Pointing a fork at you he said with a smirk, “We could even give him a tail if you like.” Making you giggle and shake your head.

James took his seat beside you saying, “We’ll stop in after we drop you off.”

Eddie now on the turn page said, “He’s got playing cards!”

You smirked again as Venom said, “Venom would make such lovelier cards.”

“Yes you would Venom.”

Victor nodded, “Now we could do something with that, have our guys look into cards and tokens for poker, be really cool. Maybe even yo-yo’s, haven’t had one of those in ages.”

Grinning his way you asked, “That what you’ve been up to? Brainstorming for the comics?”

Victor smirked back at you, “Always. Even talks to have a Venom jr, web filled baby bottles and exploding diaper bombs and all. Venom swinging around with a diaper bag. So many ideas. Even Pepper, Olive and even Mr Whiskers has a cameo.”

“Now that sounds cute.”

James hummed out playfully, “Now we just have to think up a power persona for Dawn here.”

That had her blushing and staring up at him making Eddie day in sitting beside her, “Only if you want to be in them that is.” Pecking her on the cheek sweetly.

.

Eddie was off and while you rode to school the brothers shared the latest news on when the next comic would be arriving at home before it was available on shelves. Where the past dealt in the daily struggles of the war muddled with a love story contrasting other comics with heroes in it this was rather domestic. A romance with the characters happening to be superheroes. Wedding planning, grocery shopping, redecorating and house parties now joined by baby care for a super baby sure to add more interest between seedy encounters with common criminals. Each issue blending between your story line or Eddie’s with mingled tales in between just catching up to Eddie’s own wedding.

All the more useful for the press wishing to keep something of the latest up on your lovely group of hermits. The school had kept up on security but on the way to lunch few and in between a camera would sneak a picture of your daily routine along with another from your trip home again. They hadn’t gotten to following you home yet, but across from you a man moved turning the heads of the brothers watching him flip open his notepad to ask, “Miss Pear, Sirs, I just had a question.” Curious travelers stole glances at your group taking notice of who was in the car with them. “We caught wind you were approached by the owner of Captain America comics to purchase it. Does this mean the comics are going to merge story lines?”

Victor glanced your way then said, “That would be difficult to do.”

The man scribbled down the words then you said, “There’s an element of fiction, clearly, to the story lines in Bunny and Venom comics, but very much it’s based on day to day situations. While the Captain’s, if we were to merge the two it would be in an entirely fictional premise as the Captain isn’t here to actually, carry on every day.”

Victor, “I think for a bit we would regroup on what has been put out since we’d only seen issues back in the war when we saw Cap in a show ourselves. We really have to see how they built him up where they might have been going to see where we want to take him.”

James’ hand gave yours a kind squeeze, “After all, it’s a bit more personal on our part to ensure his image is honored and upheld in the future editions, while possibly making it a bit less gimmicky as some of the war editions were.”

The reporter chuckled then wet his lips asking you, “There’s a rumor, The Captain was based off your Brother Steve Rogers, that true?”

“Yes,” you replied, “I don’t know what he really thought of the comics, or if he even had a hand in them. I know he loved art, it was one of the things we shared interest in. So I don’t know where to take him from here, but wherever he’s going it’ll surely be somewhere he would have loved to have gone. I know he’d want it to be meaningful. More than anything he wanted to go off and fight for the little guy.” You let out a giggle, “Even though before the war he was a little guy himself, smaller than I am now.”

“I have to ask,” he said wetting his lips, “Why metal? Venom, eats people can leap about and then there’s the whole tongue thing, why metal for Bunny?”

Smirking to yourself you asked, “Why not? Take the smaller of the two and let them tear tanks in half, pull planes out of the sky.”

“That edition was genius, play right off your work with magnets. How did you get into magnets?”

“Used to work with Eddie in a junkyard, plenty of time on my hands to experiment with various metals. There’s metal in practically everything and everyone, take the latest medical machines, even they are dipping into the use of magnets to get looks into patients bodies to help them get better. We are living magnets if you want to delve into it,” your smile dipped out in another giggle at James chuckle to the beginnings of an excited rant, the smile making the man chuckle himself, “I love science, I tend to get carried away. The long and the short of it, Venom can eat and tear people apart and is so intimidating, but they protect each other as siblings should.”

“To be honest Captain could use some sprucing. He needs a pick up on powers. All punches and catch phrases and lectures. Next to Bunny and Venom, even Sabertooth and Wolverine what can he do?” The Reporter asked.

“There’s a time for talking, not everyone can control metal or eat people. Beneath it all, he’s just a boy from Brooklyn with two immigrant parents who just wants the world to be better and safe. Sometimes you need the talkers,” he nodded and you watched as he scribbled that down.

“So once you do get to the big wedding scenes, will it be exact details or something more dramatic? A kidnapping perhaps?”

James hummed, “There’s plenty of drama there, but I suppose if we were to add anything dramatic we’d have to get some permissions to use the guests we have coming for our ceremony and possibly approval for whatever storyline we would go with.”

He chuckled nodded as he replied, “Yes, but I think President Truman might enjoy being part of an exciting plot himself.”

“Don’t doubt it,” Victor chuckled back.

In a glance up to the approaching station he closed the book and reached out to shake the brothers’ hands, “Thank you,” in a tip of the brim to his hat he said, “Miss Pear, thank you, enjoy class.” Up he stood at your returning nod and you leaned into James’ side making the pair grin again at the return to privacy.

Victor, “You know if you get off early enough we might catch a film after you get out, see what shows are running.”

“I think it was between Bardot and Lassie.”

James chuckled standing with you at your stop, “I bet she feels thrilled about that competition.”

“Murder mystery or drama, doubt Lassie could pull that off.”

Victor, “I’m certain if someone explained it just right she could.” Making you giggle and join them on the walk out of the stopped train car with your flowing dress skirt shifting around your thighs under the ends of your cardigan.

Back to the front gate they walked you and James kissed your cheek humming, “See you after school, Darling.”

Victor, “Just leave Stevie boy to us.” You nodded and accepted his side hug and peck on your forehead.

Just a matter of streets and turns crossing several blocks and outside a glass wrapped building they walked in, followed the directions up the elevator to the third floor where upon entrance recognizing stares rippled around on the guests. A guy halfway across the floor knocked on a door he opened drawing a wide eyed man from the office who came out to greet the pair. “Mr Howlett, Mr Creed. Glad you could make it.”

James said, “Bunny would be here but she has class.”

He shook his head, “I understand, come in, come in.” Ushering them into the office where they talked through the transfer of ownership papers they both signed planning, like the building you lived in, to add your name to the ownership papers once your marriage was finalized. Another tick in the category of things you had been barred from, fully owning your brother’s comic as they realized that they had no intention of selling to you alone but the man you planned to marry. Comments of inept females in the office having been pushed out had the pair refraining from action until all of this was yours fully. Cases of comic originals and the lingering copies of those unsold and not yet sent to comic stores were packed up into a truck that would drive the pair back home. Among those thirty cases ten cases of card decks were added as well into a spare bedroom on the first floor to be out of the way.

Curiously a case at a time while Teddy played in his playpen Dawn joined the brothers in reading through the comics. “This, is nothing like your comic.”

Victor, “No kidding. Punching Nazi’s and a trip away where he stops a purse snatcher.” Shaking his head he said, “You should have heard the guy selling us all this and the rights to Captain’s image. Women are inept in an office setting so he sent them off the floor.”

Dawn looked them over, “Truly?”

James nodded, “Wonder what he would say if he knew Jaqi gets final say on every issue. Just maddening, he didn’t even want to sell to her. Said it himself, since we were going to be married best to sell straight to ‘the hand it will find eventually’ assuming I would take it from her. Just a matter of courtesy on informing her of the sale at all.”

Victor flipped the page saying, “We need to add strong women to this. All of them are waifs and fainting dames left and right needing saving from purse snatchers.”

Dawn, “Won’t change much. Not every place is like home. I nearly couldn’t buy rum for a cake yesterday until one of our neighbors let the keep know I’m Eddie’s wife.”

They both huffed and James said, “I’ll go with you next time.”

Dawn smirked at his protective glare, “I don’t need an escort. But thank you. You two have a comic business to run.”

Victor, “Oh we can do both and you know it.” Going to handle Teddy’s changing, “Certainly old enough to know how to manage our time.”

James looked her over asking, “People being nice to you?”

She nodded, “Yes, they are. Like to ask about the house and how everyone is.”

James chuckled, “They do like to be well informed here.”

Dawn asked timidly, “Do you have bad dreams?” James looked her over at her adding, “Eddie woke up a few times last night. Said it was a car door. He hasn’t, but we haven’t lived together very long.”

James, “We have more bad dreams than they do. Eddie’s been much better since first moving in with us. Venom, well,”

Victor came back saying, “Eating people whole is a rough business. Even Pipsqueak has some bad ones from time to time.” He sat down saying as he settled Teddy on his lap, “We had a bad skirmish, few years back,” She nodded and he said, “Bunny got shot in the neck, it wasn’t pretty. Anniversaries happen, but they get easier.”

“The neck?” Dawn asked voice trembling.

James reached over patting her hand, “Super healing, part of her strengths, the wound turns metal for a few weeks and she walks it off. Doesn’t make it hurt any less, we took more fire than Bunny but it doesn’t make her pain any more tolerable.”

“What sort of nightmares does Bunny have?”

Victor, “Ooh, from before or through the war? Poor jumpy thing when we met in her nursing training on the base. Didn’t help I broke her hand first time we spoke. Worst she’s done is stab Jimmy when I startled her on celebrating her ged.”

Her eyes went wide looking at James who grinned at her, “She was asleep, I woke up my claws popped out and she sort of mimicked my response and metal claws came out of her knuckles. Unintentional and she took it bad, scared her terribly. We don’t have any weapons by the bed don’t worry,”

Dawn shook her head, “I’m not, our grandpa took war hard, never got over it we had a list of how to come up to him even just to talk, she must have been so scared.”

James, “She was just a kid, fifteen when we met, just turned sixteen on the battlefield.”

Victor, “More scared of hurting others than getting hurt. We both faced that when we found out what we could do. You want to hide, not draw attention, but you can’t hide it. Eddie said the first time Venom broke loose she was face to face with Germans the first time and she dropped her gun, covered her face. By chance that triggered her magnetic power to form a wall in front of her. She kept her men safe, all the way through as best she could. The quiet back home did them good.”

James, “He just jump up?”

“And paced a bit. Got him back to bed after some tea.”

Victor smiled, “See, you’ll calm him down. He’s improving with you, being with someone you love helps. Even I have the puppies and occasionally Teddy to cuddle up with.”

Dawn smirked, “That’s why he doesn’t cry at night?”

James, “He never cried at night. Very even tempered boy and we had his schedule down in a matter of days.”

Victor, “Still I like to help you guys sleep by changing the little guy and the occasional snack. Gonna be big like his daddy,” he said pressing a kiss on Teddy’s forehead that bumped into his chin trying to stand up on his lap. “Certainly has his aunt’s appetite.”

Dawn said, “Eddie said it was a hard labor, for Teddy?”

James sighed, “We can’t say we know what your kids might be, but Venom has said your blood is different. You’re stronger a match for babies.”

Victor, “We’ll take care of you. Make certain nothing goes too rough, even in labor we’ll help how we can.”

Dawn asked timidly, “How old are you? Jaqi mentioned once, you’ve been married before.”

James answered, “I’m 138.” Parting her lips, “Vic is a couple years older, every couple decades we start over. Powder our hair, have to fake our deaths come back as our sons, but now that our faces are out there, and there’s no telling with how Jaqi ages either. Might have to own up to our ages. Or hide a while and hope people just eventually forget us.”

Seeing the question in her eyes Victor said, “And no, there is no abandoning you. You’re family now. We always protect family.”


	29. Day 2

History again came first and taking the same seat up front. Even in her tries to pretend nothing had changed you could see it in her expression and glances your way. Down to her tone when she called you out for a couple of answers again impressed at the in depth response to each sent your way.

Soft spoken yet diligent Miss Marshall eyed her entering students including yourself filling the seats of her classroom. Adequately sized on an even floor with desks lined up neatly for the courses you would not be touring the campus for various environments to help with each lesson, including her own quarters on campus she shared with two other Professors and the Nurse. Word for word you copied down the lessons she gave copying down the diagrams she drew on the board and through the class asked the students all for input on possible answers with a final what was meant to be inspirational to convince you all that this course was the right choice.

Packed up and on your way out you paused by her desk to allow a far more excited pair to rush off to a club meeting. Flashing a grin to the Professor who came closer to you, you asked, “Will we have a lot of school work in this course? To take home, I mean.”

“Not necessarily, beyond the required reading and monthly essay topics to study up on for their writing for the exams in class.”

“Thank you, Professor Marshall,”

“I prefer Miss,”

“Oh, sorry,”

She shook her head, “No, no. Everyone has their preference, who do you have next?”

“Professor Ewell in the Men’s Campus. Physics.”

“Sounds like a serious course for an engaged student.”

Grinning back at her you replied, “What can I say, I love to study the world and my fiancé likes to see me curled up with books. Built me a whole library to fill with them. Quite the unique fella, says he’d be proud as hell to be married to a woman with a Masters degree.”

Her smile spread as yours did seeing how excited it made you, “There should be more fellas like him. Have a lovely day I would hate to make you late.”

You nodded, “You have a lovely day as well, Miss Marshall.” Turning to walk for the door.

.

“Perhaps we should keep things simple for our dames up front.” One of the students behind you cracked at taking notice this year there was just you and two other females in the course.

The Professor turned with a pointed gaze only to look at you when you replied, “Seeing as I am enrolled in this course, either I am as smart as all of you or all of you are as dumb as me. Take your pick.”

The Professor smirked as the teen replied, “You’re not as smart as me!”

“Dumb it is,” you replied making the pair of ladies around you chuckle with the guys realizing what he had said.

The Professor responded by saying, “There will be no insulting our female students, because as Miss Pear has so rightly put it they have qualified for the course same as all of you. More impressively in my opinion after having to have faced oppressive opinions, most of them with smiles on their faces pretending those opinions aren’t idiotic. Any of you unable to be respectful to your classmates you entered the door and it has not moved since then, feel free to leave and I will remove you from my student roster.”

A good stretch of the course came without any other slights freeing you back to simply soaking in as much as possible offered to you only for the guys behind you to lean forward as you packed up your bag again. “I can’t wait for our next class.” A pause came before the other said, “Yes, such a, tempting, perfume you wore for us.”

The final sentence whispered by your ear on his path up to walk down the stepped aisles drawing a pointed glare from you to his back your Professor caught making him tug the duo aside. You and the two ladies around you stood and made your own way through the clearing classroom out to the bustling hall where you caught more smirks and plotting stares from men you passed. Some dropped in noticing your ring while others from those in your former class lingered. A small group of those same students while the ladies kept close to you comforted that you shared these same courses in a row grew even more confident at the two other ladies hurrying to join your group through the sea of bustling males flowing around you. It would be so easy to make them part slamming them against the walls yet you restrained yourself hearing the muttered comments of the duo freshly scolded by Professor Ewell hunting they were heading the same way you were.

Another larger lecture hall coated every inch in board with half being erased upon your entrance by the rumored strictest male Professor prone to shouting at those he dubbed slackers. Chalk dust wafted around his sweater vest clad self mingling with the smoke from his pipe clenched between his teeth hindering the forming of comments he was muttering to himself surely about his former class he seemed less than pleased on. A single glance of you in the midst of entering students earned a double take granting you a nod in return from him. An old ghost of another kind as he was one of the few still around from the days your father had attended here, fresh into his tenure relaxing his temperament upon forcing excellence from the minds tasked for him to mold.

Through the door behind the row of ladies the duo entered smirking on their way to lurk past your row. Smirks rippled through the crowd tugging the Professor’s gaze back to his students then straight to the gangly idiot looming in over your side hoping to whisper something domineering. Across the room however an eraser flew and slapped a white rectangle on his otherwise yachting gained tanned cheek. “You!” Turning his head he saw the Professor wagging a finger, “Bring the eraser.” He said making the young man take it from the guy in the row across from you who caught it in its rebound off the cheek to be carried back. “Eraser duty for a semester, you have a seat by my desk. Do not pester my students. Name?”

“Brent, Brent Farley, Sir.” Alerting those recognizing the name just which Congressman he was sired by.

Pointing to his friend he said, “And you, idiot’s friend. Sit over there. Where I can see you.” Pointing him to the bare seat on the far end far away from the row you ladies were in. A sigh later and he had Brent erasing around the equations in the final two boards while he got started in his opening lecture.

Everything seemed to be going well up to the final stretch when in the third group of students called up for an especially troubling trip of problems Brent smirked to himself as you were to be in his proximity again. The question was a test in itself as only your father by his recollection had solved it halfway correctly leading the Professor to wonder if you had inherited his mind surely to align the chess match of lessons in your future to help you shape your mind to its fullest potential.

All answering with chalk in hand you could sense eyes on you in the fullest detailed solution causing the pipe from its mouth to be lowered granting a full on gawk at the board to see how far you had studied ahead mathematically compared to the two scientist and engineers sons on either side of you. Nipping at your lip with the group to the desk on the side you waited granting the Professor full chance to scratch out and scribble proper marks in place of the ludicrous ones he mentioned along the way. Always making sure to give a halfhearted statement they could do better in time and started well bolstering tiny flickers of hope in each.

Professor left yours to last for good reason and in the final one before yours Brent could slip over and steal his chance. Leaned in Brent whispered, “Why bother trying for a degree. You could do so much better for yourself,” the curled finger on his eraser free hand rose to stroke ever so slightly against the side of your breast making your jaw clench and the males in the seating to tense as the students around you took notice, “on your back.”

Almost too fast to be seen your closest hand clenched around his finger muffling the break of the bones inside dropping his jaw. He should have shouted, yet the hard jab to his ribs that robbed him of his breath and voice left him silent to your reply to his comment. No one made a sound and the ladies sat wide eyed seeing your release, inhale and exhale looking to the back of the distracted Professor who only turned to the sound of Brent collapsing into the desk behind you and the floor afterwards. Feigning a startled few steps away you caught sight of one of the other male students on the other side of Brent who glanced from the nearing Professor to you again in his asking, “What happened to the idiot?”

“He just collapsed,” you replied when he glanced your way. And in his crouch to try and turn the groaning gasping idiot brought down so easily even being a foot taller and practically double your weight unable to find a comfortable position or breath to date his severely broken ribs and finger a challenging eyebrow tick and tilt of your chin as the easy grin on your face slid off had the student confirming the story.

“Just, collapsed.”

The Professor left him, standing up again and called up two students, “Idiot’s friend and the boy you’ve been whispering to this whole time, take idiot to the nurse.”

He sighed again taking another puff off his pipe then smirked your way saying, “Now, Miss Pear, you’ve been reading ahead I see.” Flashing a wink your way stirring a grin back across your lips, “Well done.” Then went into sharing the brilliance of the method chosen to solve it as Brent was hoisted up and halfway drug out of the class to go to the nurse. Groaning lowly on and on about some practice he would be missing surely from his injuries. “Hopefully all of you might learn a thing or two and take it upon yourselves to study deeper into mathematics and you too might find this course more comprehensive carrying over into other courses if you are taking engineering or other science fields.”

Motioning his hand you all went back to your seats and the ladies on either side of you subtly patted your arms while you settled again through the silent guys finishing their acid copies of your equations about to be moved on from. The end of the class soon enough came and the lady to your right asked, “Are you heading to the Mess Hall? You could walk with us.”

“No, I’m meeting a friend at a diner nearby campus. Thank you though.”

She smiled and the one behind her said, “You sure you’re okay? I could walk with you.”

“I’m good, I know they’re having a lunch meeting for the flag team, you go on ahead can’t have you be late first day. Thank you.”

She nodded and while he relit his pipe the Professor watched your allowing others past to walk out next to last giving him a moment to say, “Miss Pear.” In flashing him a grin you folded your arms around the books pressed to your chest approaching his desk for him to lift a Manila envelope saying, “Your father was one of my best students. I was sorry to hear about his passing.”

You nodded saying, “Yes, thank you.” Your eyes fell to the envelope your hand broke free to accept from him then up to his again when he spoke.

“Never missed a chance to brag, even squeezed mention of you into a few of his papers. One of which has some doodles I would take are from you. Bunnies and stars.” You giggled glancing at the envelope you laid over your books then back up again. “I look forward to seeing what you could do in my class. I also teach more advanced math courses as you go further on for degrees of you wish, I will save you a seat.”

“Thank you.”

“Those are copies, feel free to keep them for yourself. I do have to ask, how much of your summer did you spend prepping for this?”

“Well,” you sighed out, “This course a couple weeks. My fiancé and his brother helped me go through the book and a few of their own old textbooks from their collection. They’re engineers and architects.”

“Good on them. And well done on your studies, way to get ahead.”

“I just don’t want to give anyone the chance of saying I didn’t earn it.” His eyes lingered over your face catching the flinch of pain in your expression and gaze that darted away before returning in a masking grin. “So many deserving guys out there apparently.”

He scoffed and pointed at you, “I’d take a roster of dames any day for any one of my all male courses and you can quote me on that. Not a lick of sense between these legacies meant for white collar family gifted positions. Give it a month and they’ll be begging for your help to keep up in my class.” He smirked saying, “I have been known to reduce grown men to tears before.”

You giggled and said, “Thank you Professor.”

“Enjoy your lunch, Miss Pear.” He said turning to fetch his own lunch from his office while you turned to head out into the hall alone.

“You too, Professor.”

Crowded as ever the far more boisterous crowds flocked their ways to lunch while you readied to walk to the diner that yesterday Portia had been unable to arrange a meet up at without another shared class to set said plans to do so. Through the final door to the courtyard path for the shortest route your eyes fell to Portia’s Driver stood by the parked car waiting for you clearly by his anxious grin and greeting nod. Crossing the distance curiously to the empty car your eyes met his and a few steps away in your stopping he said, “Miss Portia asked me to come and fetch you first on the way to fetch her from her class on the Women’s campus on the way to the diner for lunch.”

“Oh, thank you.” Shifting on your feet you looked over his face again as he opened the door for you and said, “This may sound odd, but you look familiar. Didn’t really get the chance to say at the enrollment or yesterday.”

Grinning to himself he straightened up shifting his hand on the door now open for you, “My older brother Benjamin crossed paths with you in Italy in the war. He was part of the Colored Armed Forces. Army.”

“He got home safe?”

“Yes, Ma’am. He’s back home in Georgia with our parents and baby sisters.”

“Well please give him our best when you talk again.” Shifting to climb into the car widening his grin.

Nodding he replied, “I most certainly will. The family has been pleased to hear you are doing well for yourself too.” He closed the door and hurried around saying when he got inside, “Only found out by chance on his camera that he caught a picture of you and your platoons by the shore talking with an old fisherman, had those printed and then we saw you all in the papers for the medals you won. Mighty proud of knowing he’d actually talked to you in passing and that I got to meet you too. Let’s get you to your lunch, Miss Pear.”

Smiling to yourself you enjoyed the ride not ready to think of sharing the way the class had unfolded surely rippling around campus about the champion wrestler and rower now surely out for the season thanks to you. No doubt if the men would pass on what truly happened there would be some backlash, no way this was going away smoothly, and no way were you going to be allowed by the men at home to come to class alone ever again. Through the war they went to so much trouble to make sure you were safe including the process of earning your ged. This was not going away without some blood or a possible eating by Venom.

“There you are!” Portia exclaimed and slid in beside you leaning in to wrap you into a squishing hug pressing her cheek against yours getting a pat of your hand on her arm in return for the few moments she held the embrace ending with her excited smile spreading to share her gossip. “Have you heard? One of the rowers collapsed in class, was drug to the Nurse who called a hearse!”

With a giggle you replied after catching the Driver’s glance back at you, “No, they use hearses to drive people to the hospital too. There are some cities like in England who have ambulances and flight squads for that but we haven’t quite gotten there yet after metal shortages from the war for parts.”

After a huff she replied, “Oh that is so much more comforting.”

“Don’t worry, Brent didn’t hit the table that hard he should be fine.”

“Wait, you know him?!”

You nodded, “I was right next to him. Just dropped. Our Professor had him on eraser duty, kept trying to pester me and the girls.”

“Well good, hope he broke something,” making your smirk spread in her protective huff, “Well I personally cannot wait to hand in our assignments from Art History. I just love this little sheep painting that my mamma painted of her sisters growing up, now, it’s her sister Cammy and little Tina, who wasn’t walking yet, and she got so flustered she ended up turning them both into sheep,” making you both giggle and her pat your arm. “Oh they hated it, still to this day every dinner party and holiday they come over to the house it is nonstop about that painting but momma has it right smack in the middle of the sitting room because Cammy still hasn’t returned the music box she stole when they were little and Tina ate one of momma’s favorite clip on earrings, never let it go. Some people would say to move on from it but some people just don’t know what it’s like to have all sisters cooped up in a little old house.”

“No, they do not. Eddie’s got two sisters and even they loved to pester him when he tried to bond by borrowing their favorite things.”

She giggled again saying, “I bet they loved having you move in with them. Even adding another sister to the mix. Seems like you would be an evening force.”

“For the bit I did live with them before moving to Canada they did say I helped distract the common rivalries. They really did take to me right away seeing how much Eddie had latched on to protecting me. Of course by then they were trying to help me break out of my shell, I was shorter and all hair back then in mom’s old clothes. Head and eyes down not wanting any more attention.”

Portia giggled saying, “Oh we all have that phase. Had the roughest time learning to set my curls each night. How do you do it with your long ponytail?” She asked reaching out to brush a few fingers into the ponytail resting over your shoulder down your chest still from her hug brushing it there.

“Oh, it’s naturally like this. Dad had unruly curls, and mom had some relatives in pictures with long manes of curls too. Had it down to my waist before I had to cut it in the service. Growing back nicely though.”

“I am so jealous,” She said making you giggle again.

“My hair has broken brushes and combs before. I am not entirely certain it isn’t actually alive. Used to dream it would turn to snakes when I was younger.”

She gasped asking, “Snakes?! What ever gave you that thought?”

Smirking at her you replied, “Um, there’s a Greek myth, about Medusa, a beautiful woman turned to a Gorgon, a creature with snakes for hair that can turn any man to stone that lays eyes on her.”

“Oh,” she said with a relieved huff patting your arm again, “We had the nastiest trouble with snakes and my brothers growing up trying to ‘tame’ them as house pets. Can’t stand the poor dears sad to say. Still stuff my shoes when I take them off after daddy finding one in his boot. That put an end to the fiasco but not the tradition, even have special pile of hand towels for the task by the door for us and guests.”

“At least it’s a shared habit. Family tradition of sorts.”

That had her giggle with you again, “Yes. More than just that one. I bet you have some fun traditions yourself.”

“Well we like to build things, might have to make a yearly remodel list, shelving and paint, small things. Redone the place here and started the house James and Victor grew up in back in Canada. Still needs paint and furnishing. I don’t think we have anything set beyond little surprise parties for birthdays just yet. But we will, sentimental grumps my guys.” Making another giggle come as your reply in pulling up to the diner. Once parked the Driver got out to hurry around and let you out nodding to you both mentally readying his own lunch order to be snacked on while listening to a recap of a game on the radio after having settled himself from his anticipated reactions to sharing your well wishes to his family back home he would share later.

Inside the diner it was some more of the same as the day before, gossip shared on new friends and clubs with of course Brent’s debacle making the rounds urging you to keep focused on eating instead of bragging as you rightly should in your response to the pompous prick assuming he could treat women like that. Portia got you tugged back into the conversation once through with the payment, “You remembered your camera?”

“Yes, Victor made certain it was all oiled up with new film too.”

“Good, and tomorrow after school we can head to the newspaper meeting together.” On your feet again she asked, “Any plans today after school? Any new assignments?”

“Another chapter in History, already read it though. Two chapters in a side book for my Physics course and an article given to us we have to write our own impressions of it.”

“Ooh, sounds serious,”

You shook your head, “Not really. Just getting started. Can’t wait for the truly puzzling lessons to come later on.” Tugging a smirk across her lips mirroring yours on the turn to head out. “Besides, all of that is easily handled, guys wanted to go out tonight.”

“Fun,” rippled through the group and back again to the car you went excited to get back to your philosophy class. A good course to start afresh in back on the Men’s Campus in a class with a Professor eager to see his female students included equally. Another wave parted you both and out you went noticing a difference right away, around each female student a wide berth was given confusing themselves and you all the way to your Philosophy class.

No more than gossip you had your answer, “No, no, don’t want to end up like Farley. Got handsy with one of the girls in his course and got dropped. No one will say who did it but he did get clapped in the face with an eraser right off for just looking.”

Hall after hall more aversions and respectful nods of heads from males including those who stood aside allowing you through your classroom doorway first joining the other ladies relaxing in seeing the final member of their group come to join them. One clear sweeping glance over the class hinted that your Professor had caught on himself to what might have happened to a female student putting him and the other protectively inclined Professors on edge wondering which student had been harassed. The lesson carried on and through it he relaxed noting that his male students had followed suit along with the other males on this campus wondering which vigilante was lurking among them.

One assigned essay on a topic written across the board unexplained until now was copied down to be handed in the following day and back to Barnard you went. Even here word had rippled around and entering Professor Randolph’s class where he stood seemingly ready to explode wishing to ask if anyone knew anything. Upon seeing you otherwise intact he settled to knowing he could ask you once the course was through.

And that he did post course and dispersal of activity sheets pre typed for you all to fill out for the next course and settled around the final notes he had to pass on before wishing you all a good day. His watch over you didn’t last long as you asked upon reaching him, “I suppose you’ve heard the new gossip of a vigilante?”

“Yes,” he nodded, “I understand you have a good deal of courses on the Men’s campus, do you know anything?” In a hurry the ladies flooded out urged on to get early to their clubs and trials for teams leaving just you two. “Rumors say he got handsy with a female student. I’ve had a word with the Dean of Columbia and he says that won’t be grounds to expel somehow, some nonsense on it meant to be taken as a compliment he could excuse away with an apology. What do you know?”

After a quick sigh you said, “Brent made some comments after our first class together, and when he saw we had Mathematics together as well he tried to talk to me again.”

“You! Oh that-,” Biting his lip his eyes flinched wider a moment feeling his rage stirring up inside challenging his wish to keep his abilities hidden.

“The Professor threw an eraser at his face and moved him to the desk by his telling his friend to sit across the room from the row of us ladies. Then I got called up to the board, answered a question and Brent made another comment,”

“And he got handsy…” He gritted out.

“It, was more of a brush of a finger than anything.” That had him inhaling again, “A finger I broke before I punched him in the ribs.”

“Good! Very good! And well deserved too!”

“I don’t want to get expelled-,”

“You won’t! I’ll make certain of that! More than a few must have seen it for it to have made this impact.”

“It was in front of the class, everyone but the Professor saw it seems. I told him Brent just collapsed, he fell hard into the desk behind him then the floor and got drug off. Honestly with how men look at me I doubt anyone would believe I did it.”

Unable to help it he replied, “Unfortunately the pair of us do bear quite the un-intimidating figure for some. Otherwise the class went well?” His hand motioned to the side needing a good walk to cool down, “I will escort you to your club. Which would be?”

“Photography. Yes, I had a chat with the Professor, he taught my dad. Gave me copies of some of his papers I had doodled across. Said he’d save me a seat for his more advanced courses and was glad the guys helped me study ahead.”

“You are doing wonderfully, do not doubt yourself.”

“Fairly hard a task when a ring on my hand makes some assume I will be ordered to stay home once it’s got a partner.”

Lowly he chuckled, “Even your dad was one to stun people. If you don’t mind I’ve gathered up a bundle of clippings from when he was on the paper, and those from the competitions he entered while attending here.”

“Thank you,” you said accepting the envelope he pulled from his bag you added to your books almost ready to tear up from missing him especially now after the day you had growing heavier knowing the guys would be here soon to fetch you.

“Miss Bunny! Thought we’d lost you!”

Professor Randolph shook his head saying, “My apologies I distracted Miss Pear reminiscing about her father.” His eyes shifted to you and he grinned saying, “Enjoy your night, tomorrow will be a treat for you all.”

“I look forward to it. And same to you, Professor.” He nodded his head and holding your grin you tuned with the relaxed Julie who showed you in through the windowed double doors into the photography room situated like a bookless library. Shelving packed with bits and bobs of equipment was scattered about the walls under rows of hung pictures framed in waves of black, white and grey.

Grouped around an oval table the other ladies sat while a spectacle clad man sighed seeing Julie’s return with easily recognizable you at her side, “Found her, got distracted by a Professor.”

“Sorry,” you softly replied moving to a bare seat beside a familiar red head glad for choosing her seat, shifting herself to straighten up as you moved around the chair you inched out to sit down. Crossing your ankles in settling the books in your arms on the table and your bag on your lap that you opened to add your old Kodiak to the rows of newer more expensive cameras.

“No bother, we normally give it a few minutes to, start.” His eyes fell to the yellow box your camera sat inside luring him around the table to your side, “Interesting choice.”

“It was my brother’s. Guys at home wanted to take me for a new one but this one works just fine for me.”

Out of the box he brought the camera he looked over fully, “Impressively kept. Well done.”

“My future brother in law is an avid photographer, even taught me how to develop pictures myself.”

“Really?” he asked looking you over and you nodded.

“Built a dark room at home and everything.”

“Wow, so you, you live together already?”

“With my brother Eddie, his wife and baby boy.”

“Ah,” that earned comforted nods that rippled through the group before he said settling your camera back into the box that was settled down on the table again, “This will suit you just fine for this course. Alongside the yearbook club the events will be divided up for us to cover along with their designated sports crew to keep up with the matches.”

The redhead asked, “This will just be for Barnard, correct?”

“Correct,” he replied, “No, Columbia has a larger fleet of yearbook photographers. Seems every bloke with a camera wants in on the job. Why I prefer teaching here at Barnard. Dames seem to have an eye for things missed by others.”

Biting the inside of your lip you held back from saying the ‘who would have guessed that’ the whole table wished to say but chose not to as he wasn’t a friend or fellow classmate to be educated on your plights. Inspections and clarifications of the specialties of each camera came next before he said, “Now, since this is our first meeting I would like to escort you to one of the gardens. And either the way there or in the garden I want you to take two pictures, we will be following this pattern and then once the film roll is full we will print them out to make a portfolio for each of you.” Following a sweeping glance over each of you he nodded saying, “Come, come, off we pop. And do try to refrain from photographing people, we will be doing live models later on in the semester between your assigned events. I do not want any posing or make up repair to hinder capturing the moment.”

On your feet you removed the camera from its box extending the scope adding the box back to your bag. Books were lifted along with your bag tucked in the same arm holding them and around the chair you stepped to join the other ladies as curious to see what might be chosen for subjects among the group. “Two pictures only,” The Professor reiterated with voice echoing through the hall you milled through. Slowly moseying behind the others stealing an upward glance to the arches above while a couple ladies chose some flowers or vases and busts along the way to capture.

A formerly missed feature of a shadowy sundial in an octagonal nook off the side of the hall with notched designs in the marble floor found you curiously looking up to find oddly bubble domed wooden roof coated in next to zebra striped slivers of both light and shadows. Aimed upwards to a ruffle of unseen wings tiny feathers wafted into view to be captured in the moment turning the instructor’s head to furrow his brows wondering what made you pick that place. Turned around a few silent trotting steps closed the distance from the group now nearing the courtyard. From there more flowers and slivers of light and shadows with people both distant and among the group stealing glances your way.

A small frog however made you pause and smirk in noticing it after your foot tapped something you nearly stepped on. Stepping back the still intact acorn had you crouching down causing the instructor to shift on his feet leaning to see what you were doing. Inches from kneeling you leaned forward after setting the camera between the books and your chest and lifted the acorn you pressed into the dirt beside the frog still napping in its little sunny patch. From next to a root you lifted a small branch coated in leaves you added to the dirt behind the acorn with more little sticks and tiny bunches of wild flowers almost making a house and fenced in garden of clover that made an idyllic scene you captured.

The shadow falling over you had you glancing up to your now chuckling instructor who said, “That’s one way to do it. Miss Pear, way to be original.” Stepping back again he sighed seeing one of the group saying, “Miss Tinar, no live models beyond insects and animals.”

Another said, “Ooh, you didn’t say we could choose animals,” hurrying back to the nest she had found a few feet back. Closing up your camera you added back to its box you bagged again catching sight of Professor Randolph speaking with the Deans of Columbia and Barnard both discussing the incident surely to be taken over to flow over into a full meeting with all members of staff sure to result in nothing happening at all for punishments unless Professor Randolph repeated what you had told him causing you to be expelled for injuring Brent in what could be taken as undeserved physical violence for the action, or compliment rather, given to you.

All the same an agreed meet up on Friday was named for a longer set of time and off everyone went their own ways including you while your instructor chuckled stealing another glance at the little house you had made. To the front entrance you made your way back to where you guessed the guys would be waiting for you.


	30. Speaking to Brent, Meeting Norma Jeane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys find out what happened and while the ladies wait for their return a young Miss Norma Jeane approaches and befriends Bunny and Dawn. And yes, that Norma Jeane. :D

The duo both seated on the bench out front eyed the students milling about. _“Something’s up,”_ Victor rumbled to James who nodded.

_“Can’t be good, second day. Wonder what happened.”_

Not long after teachers were seen to be gathering and including Mr Randolph between the Deans off to a meeting they all were migrating off to. _“There she is,”_ Victor hummed tapping his arm to James’ shifting their gaze to you.

 _“Something happened,”_ James growled noting your anxious grin in your path across the pathway to the pair of them standing up fidgeting with their shirts and vests to keep calm in the few minutes they had to wait. “What’s wrong,” they both asked you in Victor’s claiming your books hoping to relax you more into sharing without the weight of them and the envelopes.

“I’ll tell you at home,” you said earning huffs from the pair. “Be best there. Where we can have privacy.”

Victor, “Can you at least say what’s up with the teachers and Deans?”

“At home,”

James growled through an exhale and asked, “How did your club go? They approve the camera?”

“Yes, it was simple, mainly inspected cameras brought in and then we had to take two pictures of non human images. Apparently it’s two or more a meeting, the one on Friday will be longer.”

Victor asked eyeing the envelopes, “These from the club?”

“No, one’s from Mr Elliot, the other is from my Mathematics Professor, who taught my dad. He found some copies of my dads old papers I had doodled on and he somehow managed to mention me in. The others are articles and essays dad wrote on his time on the paper here at Columbia.”

James’ arm eased around your back catching on to your subtle inching closer to his side wishing to cuddle earning you a kiss on the forehead as well once you were flat against his side. “Sounds lovely. How were your other classes.”

In a round a bout sort of way you drug through each course only worsening their fear you were keeping something big from them for some reason. Once at the end of your block clearly their pace had picked up and up the stoop they led you to get you inside the living room where your things were set aside and the duo sat across from you on the comic coated coffee table. The focus on you enough to lure Eddie and Dawn in to settle on the couch beside you as the brothers said with focused scowls, “Spill it. What happened?”

Eddie asked looking at you, “Something happened to you at school?”

After a sigh you replied, “I was in Physics and these guys behind me commented on my perfume, and Professor Ewell held them back to talk to them. Well they caught up to me in Mathematics after that,” the whole time you grew more anxious to their tightening jaws and brows, “The main guy came to lean over me but the Professor threw an eraser at his face making him in charge of erasing and his friend got sent to the other end of the seats.

James, “And?” Trying to remain semi calm noting his tensing was only causing your voice to falter.

“I got called up to the board and while the Professor was distracted he whispered to me that he didn’t know why I bothered, and that I could do better for myself on my back.”

Victor growled out, “Was he kicked out?”

Eddie growled the more acceptable question, “Did he die?”

“No, when he touched me,”

“He touched you!” They all growled out and Eddie’s eyes flickered between black and white around his pale iris’ through Venom’s oozing out to cover him from the ankle up. “Where?”

“The side, of my breast.” Darkening their eyes, “It was just a finger.”

Victor, “I’m going to shatter that finger,”

“I already did that,”

James’ brows inched up, “You shattered his finger?”

“And I broke some of his ribs.” Furrowing their brows in confusion while their internal rage bubbled up higher. “Then he collapsed into a desk behind him and now all the guys are saying he got handsy with a dame so some guy dropped him and they are giving us space now. Professor Randolph said even if the Columbia Dean knew about the handsy part he would say it should be taken as a compliment,”

Eddie, “Oh I’ll give him a compliment.”

“They had to drag him to the nurse who called an ambulance.”

Venom, “Venom will eat the insolent fleshling!”

“Exactly what you can’t do. I’ll end up expelled and you’ll all land in jail.”

Victor, “No jail if they can’t find a body.”

James, “Exactly, we break him and feed his pieces to Squishy.”

Smoothing a hand over your forehead Dawn’s hand stroking your back turned your head to see her ask, “Who touched you? No one should have ever touched you and they should not get away with this. Even David would track them down and kill them.”

Eddie, “Bunny, who touched you? This deserves a conversation minimum and you know it. Who?”

“Brent Farley.”

Eddie stood and walked to the phone, “I’m going to make a call.”

“Eddie, can’t we just go to the film?” You asked turning in your seat watching his head on Venom’s fully exposed body creeping out over the back of his head in his wish to eat the offender. James’ slide closer and hands folding around yours on your lap turned you back again to lock eyes with your fiancé, barely above a whisper you squeaked out, “We have plans.”

“Yes we do. And we have tickets for later, until then however we are going to have a chat with this Brent,”

Victor, “We promise, no one is going to prison and we will take it up with Truman if they dare to expel or punish you for defending yourself.”

James cupped your cheek saying sentimentally with a hint of a growl he couldn’t lose quite yet, “No one, touches you, or makes any comments. None at all.”

“He’s the son of a Congressman,” you said and heard Eddie on the phone in the other room.

“Dave, I need you to come over to watch our girls. And have one of uncle Lou’s guys head to St Umphries and find out which room the Farley boy is in.” He hung up and came back in the room where he sat down beside you again wrapping you in a tight hug, “Just leave this to us, Sis, stay with Dave and we’ll be back in more than enough time for the film.” He kissed your forehead then claimed a warm kiss from Dawn as James kissed you on the lips followed by a kiss to the other side of your forehead by Victor.

The three were up and on their way behind Eddie’s chosen path and you sighed finding your feet muttering, “I need some tea…”

Dawn behind you stood hurrying to ease an arm around your back saying, “You know they won’t do anything to jeopardize life with you.”

“I know,” you sighed out. “I knew they would be furious.”

“Beyond furious, as they should be. All the other men were talking about it?”

“Yes, even avoided us ladies like the plague after I got back from lunch. I know the guys in class at least weren’t expecting me to just drop him like that,” you said filling the kettle with water you added to the burner switched on while she grabbed the tea.

“How big was he?”

“Same height as Victor, but, bit slimmer. Wrestler and Rower, their teams are pissed their big star is out for the semester at least, if he gets movement back in his finger.”

With a smirk she replied, “You really shattered his finger?”

“At least his middle knuckle. I doubt if they could do anything with metal plates to be able to bend it again if they let him keep the finger.”

“I hope they don’t.” To the doorbell she went to let Dave in and came back with him into the kitchen where she asked, “Tea Dave?”

Dave replied, “Um,”

Smirking at him you replied, “Eddie brought some coke home yesterday if you want one.”

Dave, “Don’t mind if I do,” helping himself into the fridge while you readied the tea for you and Dawn. “What’s this all about? Eddie never asks for a guard for you two.”

“Guy got handsy at school,” stiffening him, “The guys went to go and ‘not kill him’ at his hospital room.”

Dave, “Good, already in a hospital. Where he should be, morgue would be better, but no doubt he’s bound for a promotion when they get there. Farley huh? No doubt daddy will be meeting him in that room soon enough if he argues.”

Dawn, “Isn’t his dad a Congressman?”

Dave smirked saying, “That’s what they call him in the papers but they should add pocket to the front of that title.” He said tossing the lid into the empty coffee can labeled for them, he used the magnetic bottle opener from the front of the fridge he returned to the fridge, “For all the favors he owes our family and a few others. Fifty more just as desperate as him for a foot up to take his place.”

Dawn, “You rig elections?”

Dave chuckled sitting down, “No, we keep tabs on a few things. Leave the rigging to other families, but everyone has their topics they put their foot down on.”

Pouring two cups of tea you added some honey to the one picked for you then passed the honey to Dawn who added some of her own along with a couple cubes of sugar, one of which was added to yours. Lifting the cup you carried to the table back to the living room you went to settle into the couch propping your feet up on the table only to shift your head asking, “Are those Captain comics?”

Dawn nodded settling beside you, “Yes, fairly dreadful to be honest. Only women in them are fawning over Captain or he’s saving them from purse snatchers.”

“Ooh, terrifying, can’t tell you how hard I had to clutch my purse through the war,” you giggled out with her as Dave laughed.

Dave, “No doubt you’ll be fixing that.” Chatter over the comics bled into glances to the clock on the wall once you’d completed your class work running down to the time to start heading over to the theater. “Don’t you worry dolls, Eddie said he’d meet up with us at the theater.”

Locking the house behind you Dawn eased a hand over her belt reminding herself that Momma Brock had Teddy for the evening freeing you all up for a date night out. In her purse Dawn had the tickets for you both Eddie had passed her and into the lobby you went with Dave beside you. Still chatting through inspection of the film posters hung up for viewing. The guys were cutting it close to say the least and the blonde approaching on your right flinched a smile back across your lips to her soft, “Miss Bunny Pear?”

“Hello,” you said to the chuckling blonde offering you her hand revealing a bright smile to match her baby blue eyes through the brief handshake.

“I hoped it might be you, I’m Norma Jeane.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” you said in looking her over wondering where you’d seen her before.

Dawn said, “I’ve seen you somewhere. Do you live nearby?”

“Oh no, I am from California, I am a model and just got a contract with 20th Century Fox.”

“Wow,” you replied and she smiled at you. “That sounds incredible. Congratulations.”

“Thank you. My first acting contract. Sent me out here for more screen shots and some acting courses, and I do hope this isn’t too much I just had to meet you.”

“I’m really not anyone special you know.”

“Oh but you are,” she replied before Dawn or Dave could. “You truly are. I worked in a factory when I was sixteen making parts for the war while you were out there in the papers coming back to life almost, and being so high ranked. You gave everyone a story to root for. One of the best I’d seen.”

“Perhaps, up till the papers printed anything on me I was just an orphan sticking close to my brother.”

“I grew up in orphanages and foster families, you are more than just that to me. I doubt I could be that strong.”

You grinned to yourself again, “I bet you’re far stronger than you give yourself credit for,” Dawn said for you.

She smiled and shook Dawn’s friend, “I know you too, Miss Dawn, and you have a beautiful baby boy according to the papers.”

Dawn smiled and nodded, “Yes, though far from as noteworthy-,”

“Dawn has her own column in a paper back home in Canada. Still publishes by mail. Journalist just like Eddie, whole family works on the paper back home. Far from noteworthy my foot, all that and a baby while putting up with our drama.”

She rolled her eyes and Norma went on excitedly, “Oh I love to write, or I did, in school that is. Worked on the school paper. Love stories, always have. Part of why I wanted to act since I was little.”

“Everyone loves a good story, used to practically live in the library growing up.”

*

James, _“You know where he’ll be?”_

Eddie said, _“Farley’s family have a wing named after them at St Umphries and never go anywhere else. No doubt if he was taken anywhere else they’d move him there.”_

James said, _“He better be inches from dead or I’ll put him there.”_

Victor, _“What is it with men? One thing I miss of growing up was duels. Can’t just off a guy for dishonoring your family anymore.”_

Eddie shook his head muttering as they waited for the subway train to pull up, _“Second day. Her second fucking day. They’re supposed to have brains in that school!”_

James, _“They never have brains in universities, only names and expectations of those below them.”_

Victor, _“They better all keep their distance and remember what happens to idiots who treat women like meat.”_

The rest of the ride the plan was shared with the notion made clear that he would act up again and after promising this time not to kill him they in fact would get the chance again when he broke the rules they would set for him. Grins eased across their faces upon passing the nurses milling about the halls between patients all taking note that they must be among the fellow students come to check on the beaten idiot. Straight into the room they went finding the idiot wheezing to himself, “Gonna pay, little tramp, breaking my finger and ruining my season-,”

Victor eased the door shut Eddie subtly snuck the curtain out to block the view and James said, “Brent. We need to have a chat.”

“Who the hell are you?! Get out-,”

Cupping a hand over his mouth on the other side of the bed Victor shushed him, “I don’t think you know who you’re speaking to little boy.”

Eddie said, “Bunny’s my sister,”

Behind Victor’s hand more curses were muffled and James came forward pressing hard with his palm into his side drawing pained groans from the essentially gagged Brent feeling from the throbs of pain against it just how badly you had hurt the idiot’s ribcage. James locked eyes on his pained gaze saying, “And Bunny’s my fiancé. I could care less whose sack you were sprayed from but don’t you ever dream to think you deserve to be in the same campus let alone room as her. You are not her equal, and will never be her superior. She is not property or there to be some imagined plaything to an ignorant prick on legs like you. There are going to be rules if you do get allowed back to school, and you are going to follow those rules or we will not hesitate to put you in the ground.”

James’ hand pulled back and Victor’s free hand shifted to lift his hand with about a pound of braces, tape and bandages wrapped around his injured finger in hopes to keep it in order until the best surgeon could get to the hospital after being flown in by his dad. Victor smirked saying, “Definitely did a number on his finger. Can’t wait to see it when they get done trying to patch it back together.”

Eddie drew closer cutting his next slew of muffled curses off, saying, “Since they’re going to need to prep you for surgery soon, and we do hope you pull through, we really do. Rules are, you will respect each and every female on campus you come across both in person and to their backs with your friends. You are going to be the best role model for how to be a perfect gentleman and never give another female any inclination you are anything of a threat to them either verbally or physically.”

James said, “Which, lets face it, you’ll have broken those rules within a week, easy.”

Victor added in an amused tone, “Then we get to kill you.”

He cursed at them again and Eddie said, “You so much as speak to Bunny outside the grounds of class work or come within touching distance I will tear you apart and feed you to a creature like you’ve never seen before.”

Victor drew his hand back patting Brent on the shoulder, “I look forward to murdering you.”

Brent scoffed wheezing back, “My dad will have you three buried under Alcatraz for threatening me! You and that little-,”

Venom at that leapt out hissing with teeth bared paling the rigid wide eyed man now under the beast pinning his body down drooling in anticipation of eating him, “Pathetic fleshling, do not dare insult or threaten Venom’s sister again!” Oozing more droplets of drool around Brent’s face and neck that seeped into his skin.

James, “Like we said, follow the rules or we’ll slice you up and feed you to Venom here.”

Victor, “Stay away from Bunny, don’t talk to Bunny. Be a perfect gentlemen to any and all women you come across, because we so much as hear you have been joking about any female on campus, we’ll kill you. So go ahead and tell daddy, and he’ll get a visit from us too. Rest up, big surgery ahead.”

James let out a growling exhale and turned with Venom once he’d leapt from the bed upon stealing another guttural growl to the trembling man underneath him. Sliding the curtain back enough to pass by at Venom seeping back into Eddie’s skin, then exit into the hall for the walk out again for the front exit catching sight of daddy Farley on the phone at the Nurse’s station confirming the flight for the surgeon was still on time.

Back on the subway train the trio grinned after having spent the walk back in silence, James proudly said, “I felt at least four broken ribs, ones around them were cracked.”

Victor smirked saying, “He’s going to lose mobility in that finger. There’s no repairing those knuckles with surgery.”

Eddie said, “We need to get extra candy and popcorn for Jaqi.”

James sighed with grin drooping in saying, _“I promised her she’d be safe. And second day she gets groped.”_

Victor laid a hand on his back knowing the trio had all promised the same thing, _“We’ll kill them all if we have to. Eventually someone will grow a brain.”_

Thoughts on how to bolster your mood were shared all the way back and to the theater where they grinned finding you smiling in conversation with Dawn and a woman they didn’t recognize beside Dave who nodded to the trio acknowledging their return. “See you made it back in one piece.”

Eddie nodded, “Nothing past a good chat.” He replied with eyes locked on yours mentally confirming that Brent was very much alive when they left.

James strolled around the group nestling against your back draping his arms around your waist comforting himself until he could take you home to cuddle up in bed and he could try to promise anything possible in a try to bolster your trust in him to protect you. His eyes in the stroke of your hands up his forearms shifted to the blonde grinning adoringly at the embrace, “Norma Jeane, this is my James. And Eddie of course on the other side of James’ brother Victor.”

“Hello,”

Eddie nodded asking, “Do you go to Barnard too?”

Norma Jeane shook her head replying, “Oh no. I’m a model, and I just got signed to 20th Century Fox. Out here for acting courses and some new headshots.”

Victor glanced from the clock on the wall after the conversation had held on a while, saying, “We should head get the snacks, Bardot or Lassie, Miss Jeane?”

Grinning at him she answered, “Bardot, already watched Lassie. Did you enjoy it?”

Victor, “Haven’t seen either yet, but you’re welcome to sit by us if you like.” Offering his elbow to the close to blushing blonde who joined you all gladly to the snack line and then into the theater. There she sat down between Victor and yourself with Eddie and Dawn on the other side of Victor seated beside the freshly met bombshell. Upon returning home again traded numbers with you to keep in touch while in town and hopefully plan another get together possibly on your next weekend off once the guys had convinced her into the taxi hailed and paid for her to keep safe on the way back.

.

Around the table you moved setting it for supper, only to feel arms loop around your waist and with a grin let James ease you down onto his lap for cuddles to Eddie’s turn in the kitchen with Dawn while Victor handled Teddy’s feeding after Ambrose had brought him home again. Into your shoulder and cheek his head nuzzled earning a tilt of yours into his cheek and hands to ease up over the arms crossed around your belly. “Are you going to make me stay home?”

“No.” He muttered reluctantly, “If you would like to go back I will not stop you.”

“I love you,” you said turning your head to kiss his cheek triggering his arms to tighten more.

“I love you more. Just wish we had a safer world for you.”

“You’re here, I’m safe now. You and Kitty make sure of that.” His head lifted finally revealing his crumbling battle of holding back tears from this stain on his otherwise untarnished record of keeping jerks away from you. On the tip of his nose your lips landed and you said shifting to wrap your arms around his neck closing his eyes again to melt into the embrace threatening to draw tears from you as well from the formerly unexpressed fear and anger you had been holding in all day. “This is not on your record,” his heart skipped as if you had read the pain throbbing in their hearts making Victor wet his quivering lips and then his own focus to Teddy who was ready to tear up in confusion for their behavior. “You went to go and not kill the guy I nearly killed. So let’s think of better things, Hmm? Like how Miss Norma Jeane couldn’t take her eyes off of Kitty.”

That had the baby holding man behind you grinning to himself pretending he wasn’t smiling at that by focusing on Teddy. Even James had to grin knowing his brother had enjoyed the pretend date and beautiful woman he got to escort on his arm for the stroll through the theater and out again. You both looked to Victor who looked at you as you said, “You would have beautiful babies.”

He chuckled shaking his head and came to sit by you, “Miss Jeane is an actress, she could have any guy she wants. Stay at home uncle won’t tempt her.”

“Hey,” You said poking him in the arm making him chuckle, “That’s my brother you’re putting down.” Locking his eyes to yours with a spreading grin, “We’ll just have to call her over for a dinner and you’ll see how she draped on your arm when possible.”

“I was the only single guy,” you pointed at him and he rolled his eyes looking to Teddy, “She was indescribable.” He sighed out making you grin and stroke his arm, “One dinner, and you’ll see she’ll have some fella she wants to bring along she’s just met.”

Faking a gasp she said, “But she just met a fella,” making his cheeks rise on his sheepish grin in your lean to rest your head on his arm batting your lashes up at him, “who makes the most delectable meals to keep her well fed.”

He shook his head in a chuckle and James said, “One dinner, to start, who knows how it will go, last dame we met who was a stunner turned out to be spectacular.” Gaining a hopeful chuckle from the man a bit too timid to believe he could ever be ready to think about dating or ever possibly having a wife or baby again.

Leaning in you kissed his cheek saying, “She hurts you I’ll tear out every last blonde hair from her head.” Making him laugh along with James.

“I wanna laugh,” Eddie said grinning in bringing in the first of the food with Dawn beside him who leaned in to kiss Teddy and take hold of him at his arms lifting for her to do so widening her smile. “What’s funny?”

“Just talking about Miss Norma Jeane,”

Dawn grinned saying, “Oh, such as how she laughed at Victor’s poor joke on the dancing popcorn? She’s smitten, you know that.”

Eddie, “Seems genuine from what I could see, unlike that brunette last week in shopping who tried to invite herself along to meet Bunny.”

Dawn nodded, “I mean since Bunny broke the scowls off you two even I’d say you were catching to the eye, many a lady back home has said the same. Give any actor a good run for their money and besides if she ever needs a hideaway we’ve got Canada.”

Victor rumbled, “One dinner, no talks of taking her home yet.” Standing to help with the food stirring up agreeing nods from the group behind his back. James had the biggest grin, he was willing to risk it all again so he might have you and more than ecstatic the same impossible creature who breathed life into him had done the same with his equally as battered brother.

Dinner held distracting topics while the food and drinks were enjoyed to Teddy’s napping in his pen in the living room to be taken upstairs for bed along with his parents. Almost as if all was forgotten, until you got upstairs. Tender and sweet from aiding your undressing once stripped himself gentle kisses across your cheeks and lips James kissed and carried you to bed. Lingering back in the safe mattress and cover fort where no one but you could be and to your sleeping self he whispered more promises to gut the man who dared touch you. Prayers to sleepy grumbles in complaint from not being able to watch over you while you slept at his body’s wish to sleep soundly like you, soon he was gone to the world and cuddling closer.

.

“Bunny,”

“Mmm,” With your head underneath James’ chin pressed to his chest the sound of Eddie’s voice pulled you from your slumber.

“Messenger for you.”

“Ugh,” you groaned out asking, “Why me?”

Eddie chuckled saying, “From Truman, looks official.”

“If he complains about our venue one more time I’m uninviting him.”

James chuckled helping to ease you to the end of the bed where you huffed grabbing your robe sighing at the sounding of your alarm once turned off left the room silent. Tugging on a shirt behind you James followed curious what it was about. To the door you went and from the grinning suited messenger there you signed for the letter and embossed invitation. The invitation for one of the most lavish upscale venues in Manhattan the weekend after next, the letter included once opened read from Truman’s daughter who wished to take you and Dawn shopping as well as Victor’s date for the evening for gowns for the meeting of great minds and leaders of men. The reason for your invitation being your expertise in magnets shared with Eddie on his mechanics field and the brothers for engineering.

Victor asked from the staircase, “Who was it?”

Turned around you sighed out, “Truman invited us to a fancy dinner. Apparently it got moved last minute from Washington, for who knows why, and his daughter wants to take me, Dawn and your date shopping Saturday.”

Victor, “Date?”

James chuckled saying, “It says they’re expecting you to have a date.”

Victor rolled his eyes as you said, “I bet I know who will be free.”

Pointing at you he shifted his hand to keep his finger raised, “I said one dinner, this will be that dinner.”

He turned trying to ignore you smirk and whisper to a melody to Eddie, “As if we won’t eat Saturday.” Making him chuckle and turn to the kitchen as you walked back to the stairs to get ready.


	31. Back to School Day Three - Dean's Reaction

Back to the first set of classes you were heading and once skirted with a matching blouse James’ lingering gaze over you paused the move for lipstick to claim some loving kisses. Once the final ease of his nose against yours was stolen before his tug on the arm round your middle making you smirk at his insistence of holding you a few moments more, one more kiss on your lips in handing over the tube of lipstick and he rumbled, “I’ll fetch your heels.” Back he came stirring giggles from you at his kneeling to add them and pecks stolen on each knee in his imagined way for luck.

Rising again to plant a kiss on each cheek after you had blotted the colorful coating across your lips sure to become less brilliant after breakfast was through. Arm draped around your back he cuddled close as he could in your shared stroll down chuckling in a tug to keep Pepper and Olive from toppling you over on their bounding path to get outside bringing you even more against his chest.

To the kitchen everyone gathered with your eyes shifting to Dawn at her slip out of the room to Eddie’s smiling statement of, “Sausage coming up.” His head turned watching her go with brows inched up clearly showing that they had a rough night last night and he was concerned for her leaving. Victor from his pouring out the coffee and juice looked to you at your double tap of a finger of your chest dropping his jaw in an audible gasp. Setting the skillet down on the cool burner with the other shut off he hurried to Teddy in his high chair kissing his cheek, “You are a big brother Teddy!”

Out he hurried and James tapped his chest asking, “Tap tap?”

“Oh, she has two heartbeats.” Victor blinked at you and you clarified, “I can tell when women are pregnant, at least when the heart starts to beat.”

Victor let out a quick breath and said, “Usually we catch that early.”

James chuckled saying, “That would explain the sleeplessness and Teddy no doubt threw us off.” Tenderly stroking the top of the boy’s head as he gummed one of his hands.

“Hard to tell except from a blood test this early. Threw Gina off first time I congratulated her, two weeks before the Midwife could get a positive now every time their stomach turns they ask if I can feel another baby coming on.”

James chuckled jumping into finishing breakfast while you found Teddy’s jar of food and sat down beside the boy finally awake from the quick departure of his parents wondering wordlessly about his food. “Breakfast coming up Teddy.”

His mouth opened making you giggle and bring the jar closer to open, Victor hummed moving to add the sausage to its own plate, “Squishy jr number two.”

In one of the guest bedrooms however Eddie stood on the other side of the door to the bathroom Dawn had gone to sit on the end of the tub with face in her hands deeply breathing in and out, “Dawny, sugar lump we don’t have to have sausage for breakfast.”

“It’s not the sausage. I like sausage.” She sighed out in a slightly confused tone unable to place what was going on with her.

“Can I come in?”

“I didn’t lock it.”

“Not what I asked.”

“You can come in.” His hand found the knob and she said, “Though my mascara no doubt is running.”

Easing inside he grinned seeing his expecting wife hunched over still cradling her face with slippered feet crossed and knocked knees hidden under the wrinkling layered skirt of her favorite dress she no doubt put on to try and feel better today. Down beside her he crouched settling his hands on her knees smiling at her dumbly sweetly murmuring, “Dawny, we have some honey for your belly.”

“I don’t even know what is wrong, couldn’t sleep and then I’m warm, my mouth keeps watering, and just,” she huffed lowering her hands to her lap saying, “And you need your sleep, I kept you up and Teddy didn’t make a peep.”

“Sugar lump,” he hummed out and she huffed at his smile at her.

“Don’t smile like that I look,”

“You look breath taking,” he said taking her hands she flipped up at her sides he cradled on her lap, “You always look breath taking. And I have a guess what’s going on,”

She shook her head, “How would you-,”

“You have two heart beats,” Venom hissed from beside his ear parting her lips in confusion.

“Two-?” She murmured.

Eddie wet his lips and cut her off, “You’re pregnant, Jaqi is the best test and in a few weeks the Midwife could confirm it a bit further on.”

“I’m, she’s certain?! It took my mom two years-,”

Eddie shrugged saying, “Brocks are fertile. You don’t have to be worried, even Ambrose was a bit frazzled her first couple months. But she can bring over some honey toffees that help with her and Gina’s sicknesses. I love you, more than I could ever say, and we can do this, Teddy and the little one.”

She exhaled again, “I won’t be able to fit into the dress,”

Eddie’s brows inched up, “What dress? We can buy you a new dress.”

“My bridesmaid dress, Jaqi asked me even before we were engaged and Teddy was here. She wanted me up there with your sisters.”

Eddie shook his head, “You’d be due roughly in April, wedding won’t be till May at the latest, June even if Jaqi wants to put it back a bit.”

“What if I miss it?”

Smiling wider he said, “We will not miss it. Besides, if she gets any more straw on her back from Truman or the King she’s bound to just courthouse it anyways.”

“I would feel so bad ruining or missing her day after she worked so hard on ours.”

“The invitations aren’t out, haven’t even picked the stationary yet, the date is flexible. Are you feeling better?”

“I’m feeling fine except-,”

Shaking his head he said, “No thoughts on the wedding, that is months off, only thoughts on breakfast and feeding my amazing wife and our, hopefully baby girl.”

“You don’t want another boy?”

“My sisters and cousins have boys after boys, their husbands love boys couldn’t know what to do with a hoard of baby girls. You are perfect why wouldn’t I want a herd of little Dawns tottering around our Teddy?” She started to tear up and he rose up to kiss her and helped her to her feet, “Come, let’s feed you, Sugar lump.” Sweetly he kissed her on the nose and then added, “Besides, your parents made it abundantly clear they have their fingers crossed for girls.” That lured a giggle from her and with hands locked they came to join the others in the kitchen again after he confirming glance at the mirror.

Victor brought over a cup of tea he settled in front of her seat, “Ample honey, Dawny dear. Meat or no meat?”

“I looked at the egg bowl,” making the pair chuckle and James serve her some sausage with the cooked eggs in a portion she could add or take away from with hot cakes and hash brown scramble.

In her glance at you Eddie said, “We cannot talk about the wedding or any dresses involved.”

“Dress?” you asked then it clicked, “A heartbeat starts roughly seven weeks in, so that’s, April, roundabouts.”

James nodded, “Plus we’ve got everything centered around the end of May anyways. We’ll have another munchkin for the pictures, by my guess we should have an army of them tussling down the aisle in the petals.” Making you giggle remembering the wrestling match when you had gotten here to win the right between the Brock kids to be in charge of the task.

In giggles you said filling your fork with the hash scramble, “We may just have a petal parade. Who knows, royals may get a kick out of it.” After a pause you said, “At least they’ll be here next weekend so I can ask about the seating. Especially for the reception.”

Victor, “If they don’t want to eat with us commoners then they can hoof it.”

“Oh that’s not it. They sent me a detailed list in which of the nobles who are invited cannot sit beside the others and which to keep away from the pyrotechnics,” your shoulders shrugged, “Who said we were having any?”

James, “I mentioned sparklers last time they called to offer a band.”

“Oh,” you groaned out.

Victor, “We turned them down, Tommy’s band is booked and always does our town festivities. Did wonders for Dawn and Eddie’s, knows how to read a room for the flow on tunes. What did they call for this time?”

“Apparently Princess Elizabeth is courting a fine young lad named Phillip, who they humbly asked to add to the invitations list no doubt to spark some flames of engagement whimsy.”

James, “I’m certain we can find a spare seat somewhere.”

“I was tempted to say no honestly,” making the pair chuckle.

Eddie said, “Certainly would throw them a bit. But they did drop thirty guests on us.”

Victor, “I think other than their tries to change things we do have everything planned past the invitations and seating name cards.”

“Convenient too, seeing as we will most likely be adding Miss Norma Jeane,” he rolled his eyes and aimed his fork at you.

Dawn giggled out, “She does like you,”

“Ooh, did Eddie tell you about this Saturday?” She glanced at him and you said, “Truman’s daughter is coming to take us dress shopping, you, me and Victor’s date.”

Dawn grinned and said, “I can call her later if you like.”

“Sounds good. Just wonder how far up town she’ll be taking us.”

James, “We can afford new dresses.”

“I spent three grand on wedding gowns,”

Eddie, “No wedding gown talk.”

James’ hand settled on your back between your shoulders with his eyes locked on yours, “Darling, we can afford it.”

“It’s one dinner, if she picks anything like what I wore in England, I looked it up that dress was 900 pounds, I got fifteen grand from the service and in one night that gown could have dropped it drastically, not even mentioning the shoes, beauty regimen-,”

Cupping your cheek he said calmly trying to stop what he knew to be tears looming from you, “Breathe. It took us decades to get here. To where we can tell you that we can afford it. You have fifteen grand, plus all of your earnings so far from the comics. You have more than enough to afford it. I know that’s scary when you couldn’t afford eggs before the war. You go and you pick a stunning dress with Dawn who will have a stunner of her own alongside Miss Norma who no doubt will be hoping to have Vic on the ground.”

“Subtle,” Vic muttered making James’ lips tick a moment into a smirk then down again into that same sincere smile.

“And then when the pictures and the dancing and press is all over weeks or years even after the party you’ll have that same dress in your closet waiting to be used again one day, because you are not going away. People love you, they love to see you doing spectacular things in amazing gowns. We believe in you and want the best for you. So you pick a stunner, because from what I can guess of the evening there will be a sea of dull people and we all want them to be jealous of our dates.”

Victor reached over to plant a hand on your arm turning your head after James had stolen a peck on your cheek and lowered his hand, “Trust me, you get those degrees and you can make 900 pounds in a snap of your fingers. You’ll see. Even we have a hard time dropping cash, think of it as an investment. All they can do for your company is move parties into your path, they knew school is your priority right now, even the King had to remind you that he would be open to an invitation to your big day practically begging. They know they’re at arms length, all they’ll ever get is parties and fancy dinners with you.”

Eddie leaned in to kiss Dawn’s cheek, “You too, pick a dress you love, I doubt the event will be much fun if it was planned for Washington. No doubt long speeches and lectures and small talk since the letter said Bunny was asked for her expertise in magnets.”

Dawn said, “I know you love science, but that sounds perfectly dreadful to spend nights talking about nothing but magnets.”

You giggled rolling your eyes, “I highly doubt we will be at a table with just scientists. No doubt we’ll be near the Queen, Princesses or Truman’s Daughter.” Finishing your last bite of food to Teddy’s reach for you puffy cheeked, you smiled lifting him to your lap to cuddle for your last bits of breakfast before having to leave. His giggles and babbles spread smiles around the table of puffy cheeked adults failing to give him words to repeat yet between the pecks you left on his nose and cheeks with his fists closing around the palms you kissed at each offer widening his smile and earning loud pleased squeals from the boy happy and wiggling in his time with his aunt.

.

Almost you had forgotten what had happened, almost. Crossing through that front arch the reluctance in the release of your hand and second peck each on your forehead had your stomach clenching for what had happened the day prior with Brent. As if it had been a lifetime ago and you had been jolted back in time you shook your mind free of its frosty coating and drew in a deep breath determined to not be hindered by Brent or any other idiot in your path from here to your distant future the brothers watching could so brightly see down the road for you. Just passing the classrooms you could tell something was up with the Professors on the Barnard Campus.

History came first with your first quiz and ample slides to cover more of the former lesson from the day before. Italian came next with a complex copying of the conjugation chart she had written on the board coming before the outline of sentence structure to begin her weekly ordered sentences to pass in weekly to test you on what you had learned as part of a mini quiz routine. Latin followed suit and with a grin you spotted Portia who asked lowly, “Did you catch onto something? The Professors are acting strange.”

“They are, maybe lunch will clear it up.”

She nodded and said, “See you after.”

“See you.” Turned for the separate Latin courses the point was driven home as the friendly Professor now shifted in a stammering sort of way uncertain it seemed of how his actions would be perceived.

.

“What do you think it is?” Again you shrugged to Portia’s question meeting you in the hall to head for the Art History auditorium.

“Not a clue. Maybe it had something to do with that meeting they had yesterday after classes let out. I’m sure if there were big changes there would be an announcement of some sort.” Other classmates joined in on the speculating and all the way to the class kept you distracted until reaching the doors you passed through, adding the paper you had written to the pile on the Professor’s desk. A brief lesson came with another quiz to follow granting the Professor a chance to read a few of the top papers between more inspecting glances over the class as the other Professors had done like they were all looking for something or someone.

*

The bustle and rush of the reporters in the Daily Bugle main floor had Eddie looking around the room wondering what he had missed while dealing with the Brent debacle the day prior. “What’s going on?” He muttered to himself on his way to his desk in the bull pen to set his bag in his chair and his coat on his chair. Notepad and pen were pulled from the outer bag pocket to join the quieting crowd turning for the morning brief from the Chief Editor who rang the bell on the wall to sound for silence.

“Alright, now everyone is rushing to fire out the news that Congressman Farley’s kid is in the hospital and had surgery last night now I’ve been going over this in my head and there has to be a new angle on this. Congressman is tight lipped and no one in the Hospital is talking to the press. Nobody can seem to weasel how he got hurt out yet by my feelers. I’ve caught whispers the Times is doing a piece on some angle that this was a jab to get at the Congressman, while the Sun is going to head after the angle that his athletic career is shot if he ends up losing his arm.”

Eddie scoffed, “Finger at least.”

The turn of heads from the pair around him had the Editor asking, “Something to say Pear?”

Eddie exhaled and said, “Brent Farley is in the hospital with at least four broken ribs and a shattered finger. He’s losing his finger or movement of it at the very least.”

The others in the room shifted and the Editor said, “You’re certain on those injuries?”

“Ya, went to the hospital myself yesterday.”

That had jaws drop and he was asked, “You hear how it happened?”

“Ya, Brent had been spewing lewd comments to ladies in his classes on the male campus and in the Advanced Mathematics class in front of everyone when the Professor’s back was turned he groped a female student and got dropped for it. Collapsed into a desk and was drug out to the nurse who called an ambulance.”

Near to vibrating from the scoop another man asked, “Credible source?”

“My sister’s in two of his classes and was right next to him when he got dropped.”

He nodded and said, “You get down to Columbia and I want you to see if you can weasel some more out of this take Tommy with you I want pictures we might not make today’s paper but front page tomorrow this is all over it. Henry today get the basic clarified injuries and that he’s still in recovery.” Eddie turned and the Editor said, “In the least we might be able to get some reactions from the female students and possibly a quote from the Dean of he’ll be expelled. Could be a big boost to play up the damsel line on this. And be sure to keep Bunny’s name out of this no telling how hard Congressman is gonna blow back on this when his baby boy’s behavior is out of his little wallet’s reach.” Sighing to himself Eddie turned to grab his bag and coat with Tommy right at his side back at the stairs with camera bag in hand to try and be stealthy and sneak some pictures of the scoop and not tip anyone off on the way. Eddie pleased at least in that he could be there if you needed a friendly face if the day was growing hard for you with a class on that campus again.

.

Right off the bat he could see there was something off, none of the male students were in any of the buildings and the few female students outside were being marked off of lists from the pockets of the males with paper made top hats. Milling through Eddie listened and paused upon hearing him call out to an approaching young lady a bit wary of the crowd. “Samantha, Crumb right?” She nodded and came closer holding her books to her chest as he explained in her step closer to the other group of females in the sea of men from her class. “Now we’ve got all the girls here now there’s a notice from the Dean barring women from the courses on Columbia’s campus,” dropping the jaw of Samantha, the newest to the mix to be calmed and coaxed to continue onto courses. “But none of the fellas from mixed classes are attending unless all the ladies are up to going. All the Professors are locking their doors unless we’re all cleared on the list. Ready for class?”

Samantha asked, “What’s this about? Why would the Dean do this?”

The teen answered, “No clue, but I’d put my money on Brent’s dad making a call to him. But it’s all of us or none of us, we pay their rent to keep these doors open and it’s our right to protest peacefully against any wrongdoing.” Tilted forward a bit his head hung with a kind grin to ask again, “Ready for class, it’s alright if you don’t want to go, we’ll understand.”

She nodded and said, “I need this class for my degree.”

“Alright then, in we go!” Turning to guide the rows of his clapping and smiling classmates who followed past him through the doors two hatted students manned with check marks for each class noted on a board taped up on the wall.

Just buzzing Eddie got to questioning other students with them easing into it more once more than a few of the female students waiting had recognized him and shared his relation. Luring the guys to pack up Eddie’s note pad and bring out a second to keep up with all he was told while Tommy took advantage of the momentum to ask around for photos of signs, hats and of course the notice that had Eddie’s blood boiling for how the Dean had responded. Hours he even joined in on calming the ladies until he took notice from Venom’s warning hiss in his ear that you were coming.

*

Sniffles drew eyes from the quizzes in Art History to your Professor subtly trying not to cry making you double down focus on the quiz you had completed and were waiting out the class doodling across the back of it to keep busy. Five whole minutes later once she had excused herself to her office and came back touched up again the Professor announced to bring the pages to the front on your way out.

Down to the front you walked with her eyes shifting to the sketch of a rather odd looking tiger from her angle only to see it was a group of baby zebras on tricycles circling their exhausted mother with tongue splayed out across the ground she was laying on with mane still in curlers and what seemed to be a face mask on with rhino slippers in her hooves. The full image she wouldn’t see until you reached the door but in another student’s try to ask what was going on she simply shook her head and you left your quiz on the stack and followed Portia to her waiting car.

In the wait for your order you grinned passing the girls your sketches they stared with mouths agape over how detailed they were. “I can do more cartoony style too, just slipped my mind. I made some in my notebook earlier through Latin when it popped in my head.” You said bringing out the pages now torn from the book the girls grinned and giggled over the wild little animals acting foolish. “I’m better with ideas for animals over people, I always end up making portraits instead when I try for people can’t help it.”

With a shake of her head one of the girls who aimed you at the paper said, “Animals would be lovely. Last one only did flowers, they turned out terribly after the printing, these would transfer nicely, portraits too.”

“You guys hear?” The question came from two guys entering on their own lunch who spread it around then took notice of you and called out, “Hey Bunny, your brother’s here.”

“Eddie?” He nodded, “Why?”

“Interviewing over the ban.”

“What ban?” You and the ladies asked in their walk over and move to sit and explain nearly making you see red.

Among the guys were two from your class knowing just why this was bothering you more than the other ladies. And through the meal you listened to all the things the other guys had done to show that Brent was the bad seed in the bunch and none of the guys were let him cast their time here in Columbia into that class of filth forcing women back out of the school they worked so hard to get into.

.

Heart pounding the full ride over eyes watched the car pull up as if in a parade and out you climbed with a whistle and a wave to announce to your top hat wearing classmate waiting to mark your name off the list. All at once it became clear just who was here and subtly Eddie caught on that the supposed mystery female student was very well known and none of the arriving female students had drawn this much hopeful stares wishing they would join them. Before the driver could get out the door opened and you smiled calming him and Portia down saying, “Enjoy your practice, I’ll be fine, go on ahead see you tomorrow.”

Before she could protest the door was closed behind your non breathing self and her driver was off to get his charge away from whatever this was. Through the crowd parting you found Eddie in your path and you asked, “Eddie-,”

He shook his head murmuring, “News on Brent was all over the bullpen and I said what he’d done, none of the other papers have caught onto why he got hurt. They insisted no names, apparently Daddy Farley is trying to hush it all up. But we got here and the guys had organized this. No guys go in without all the female students in their class.”

“The Dean really posted a ban?” Eddie nodded, “Of course, why expect grown men to govern themselves when you can just shoo the women out of the building. Problem solved.” Eddie smirked and you walked with him over to your waiting class.

With a nod he greeted you noting the other females from your class coming up. “Miss Bunny, are you up to heading to class?”

Halfway between a scoff and a chuckle you glanced away a moment then replied, “I paid for my seat and I’m going every day, if the Dean wants my chair he can tear me out of it.”

Right in front through the doors opened for you the group of females led the stroll up the steps and behind your backs Tommy lifted his camera snapping a picture of your backs and in his second snap captured your hand rise to grab the posted notice at the corner you tore from the glass rippling proud grins behind you. Out of everyone you had the only right in the men’s minds to tear that sign down and a third picture had an image that exploded across papers of the notice crumbled in your fist. Straight up to the door you went and right outside the Professor smiled brightly welcoming you all back again.

.

By the time you had left the class next to the doors you eyed the Dean overseeing his secretary taping up another copy of the notice with his eyes fixed on your class. “Would any of you happen to know what became of the original notice posted on this door?”

“I took it down.” You stated plainly narrowing his eyes on you.

“And just what right do you have to take down an official notice from the Head of Faculty on this premises, Miss Pear?”

“Well I would hate to have misrepresented your position on things. After all I was invited by President Truman to a meeting of world leaders and brilliant minds weekend after next,” his face began to drop, “And his daughter Margaret is taking me dress shopping on Saturday for it. Even the King of England will be there, been meaning to catch up face to face for a while, mainly just been letters. The question of how things at Columbia are going will come up and when I tell them that after the man, who decided he had the right to grope a female student in class was dealt with appropriately in a display of what happens to men behaving so crudely and beneath the caliber of true Columbia students, that notice was the response of the Dean of the Men’s campus. So much easier to just have a copy to have her read it herself and pass on to her parents, nothing lost in translation at all in print. It is always a comforting thought to have such important men around to shape our lives, isn’t it?” Smiling widely at the now gulping Dean you turned with a peppy pop of your shoulders heading for the doors the teens failing to reign in their chuckles and wide smiles while your class followed you out of the building.

Outside however you giggled to yourself as one of the guys behind you commented after the doors had shut again, “I think he might black out.” Eddie was off no doubt writing the story in your mind, while actually off on the female campus speaking to willing female students to Tommy’s later captured picture that the Dean was now speaking with his Secretary no doubt questioning the wording of his notice.

Pathways familiar even in the milling crowds led you back to Professor Randolph’s classroom where he seemed calmer seeing that you were in a semi pleased mood. Right off the bat delving into Egyptian Mythology once again. Notes through the full class were taken with ample interest in the greater depth he added by bringing up a few relics around his desk to add some ‘proof’ of the tale’s impact on the culture.

Eagerly again to be freed to gossip at will the other students fled the room as you double checked you had the manila envelope of the sketches in your bag still you placed on top of your books that were lifted to your chest. Readied himself to head to his waiting post class meal Elliot grinned as you neared him. “How did things go on the Men’s Campus? I hear they had young men ready to organize escorts for in class protests?”

“Yes, waited for all us ladies to be willing to take the class and walked us in. Went well enough, bit crowded outside. Dean was there after. Didn’t seem too pleased to know I got invited to dine with President Truman and other world leaders. They do like hearing about how school is going, been really supportive of the whole process, interested how it will all go.”

Elliot chuckled, “Oh I imagine he took that well.”

“Looked a bit like he’d eaten paste,” you giggled out then added, “I don’t enjoy making threats, but it was the cards I was dealt, I know some people and the reputation of Columbia is at stake.”

Elliot nodded walking with you to the door, “True, very true. There are a great number of degrees for women at stake, I only wish I had better contacts to assist matters on my own. I heard reporters were here?” he pointed, “News room is this way.”

“Eddie was down here. Brooklyn Daily Bugle, but it’s a start. Apparently Brent’s operation and unexplained injuries are big news.”

“No doubt. Are you enjoying class? I thought to touch on hieroglyphs tomorrow.”

“Sounds like fun. I do like it so far. Making me want to visit one day. I read through my Art History book and they have all these churches and places statues came from, and I saw them, but through the war, they were different. Might be nice to travel again later, when things are fixed up again.”

“That is a marvelous plan.”


	32. Congressman Farley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, internet has been down a week. Finally able to upload this long overdue chapter. :D  
> This one has a slur used towards Jaqi an her family, for fair warning.

Through the front door Eddie hurried smiling at his eager trot up to your office stealing a firm kiss from her on the way in your kitchen. “Love you, gonna borrow Bunny’s typewriter, huge story, huge, gotta get it down before I forget it.”

Buzz outside of the house had Dawn turning her head, to assist in unloading the new groceries she had picked Gina’s husband had hung around and helped to put everything up in the separate kitchens following the list in Dawn’s free hand while Teddy napped against her chest.

Smiling to herself she eyed the list again only to turn at the doorbell ringing, Gina’s husband claimed the list saying, “I got this, be down in a minute.”

She nodded and went down, what could have been another Brock here to visit or a boy from a shop nearby with a delivery it was none other than Congressman Farley. Out of his car he had stepped grinning to the cameramen pooling out of their own cars bringing attention to your house which usually was nothing to draw attention to it beyond your group living there. On the stoop he waited until the door was opened and he brushed his way on in, “Hello, hello,” still smiling for the cameras turning around on the raised section of wood flooring by the door. “Hoped I might get a word with Bunny.”

“She’s not home now, if you’d come back,”

He waved his hand, “I’ll wait.” Her eyes shifted to Gina’s husband coming down the steps with brows clenching taking note of who was here. A subtle nod to her and he assured he was not leaving and led him to the sitting room.

“I’ll make some tea.” She forced out in a steady tone closing the door.

Congressman waved his hand, “Don’t drink the stuff.”

Into the kitchen she went and from upstairs the drop of a vase, that had been leaking and was due to be replaced, Eddie’s head turned from his call to the Editor sharing he’d written up the pages of the story he would be driving over to collect and ready for the print that night to have it fully edited. A whine from Teddy waking to the noise and no called up explanation had his hair on end and saying goodbye with the story folded into his pocket to hurry down and see if Dawn had passed out or gotten hurt.

“The brother!” Stopped him in his tracks and over the Congressman’s shoulder he caught Dawn’s glance at him showing she was glad he came down to check on things.

“Be with you in a minute,” passing him up Eddie went into the kitchen and out of sight kissed Dawn’s cheek asking in French, _“He say anything?”_

She shook her head, _“Just stepped past me through the door. Said he’s waiting for Bunny.”_

_“Okay, you go on up, have some tea, take Teddy, we’ll watch him. I’ll clean this up.”_

*

Portia again post practice for her synchronized swim team sat beside you grinning through the meeting of the crew gathered hoping to man the Barnard newspaper. Signage for the empty spot for cartoonist sat with none applied but you automatically granting you the job as other clubs met at the same time. Not that you didn’t earn the spot by the awed inspection of the sketches and doodles provided, including the exhausted mother zebra being circled by her children on tricycles you had duplicated earlier to be on the opening paper out the next day. Portia had her own column and the other ladies were thrilled to have you in the meetings to add input in any category you felt the urge to along with any of the other behind the scenes workers on the paper.

Arm in arm Portia walked out with you sharing about her article she was going to pen that evening until sight of her Driver had her darting away with another hug and a wave. Smoothing your fingers through your braid to the front pathway you walked again finding the brothers eager to hear how this day was better or worse now standing at the sight of you. The grin on your face had James grinning hopefully while Victor held his skeptical scowl.

“Dean posted a notice women were barred from classes at Columbia campus.” Starting off hard you shared the biggest bomb parting their lips in irritated huffs. “All the male students however had it lined up that they would not attend classes unless all the females in their class would attend as well. Eddie was here earlier got a huge story out of it, apparently Daddy Farley was trying to keep it out of the papers. Front page tomorrow in Brooklyn looks like.”

Victor, “Your class went well?”

“Yes, and the Dean had something to say about my removing one of his notices.”

James, “That would be?” Taking hold of your books and your side to walk with you on the start back to the subway.

“He asked me what gave me the right and I said I wanted to be able to have exactly what his reaction to a female student being treated so crudely and unbecoming to share with Truman and King George at the dinner.”

Victor, “Well done,”

James chuckled and said, “No doubt that shook him.”

“Looked like he’d eaten paste and about ready to drop when I mentioned it being lovely having such important men in charge of our lives. Got a few chuckles from around me.”

Leaning in James draped an arm around your back kissing your cheek then hummed, “So proud of you.”

Victor, “Wish I could have been there. You have the only right to tear his notice down.”

James, “Bet he’s changed his mind by tomorrow.”

“If not the guys seem determined to keep this up until he does. No one wants Brent to set the standard reputation for Columbia grads. Besides if they ban all women then how would they ever find a dame to occupy their weekends?”

The pair chuckled and asked about the rest of your day all the way home pleased that you were in a far better mood than the day before and would be the day after. For their preference however they found themselves hoping a new Dean would be coming soon, one to uphold the respect and protection of the young women attending the school.

.

The crowd of press around the stoop had you glancing at all of them who turned to take pictures of you with one asking, “Do you often meet with the Congressman?”

James, “Which Congressman?”

“Congressman Farley.”

 _“That rat is in my house,”_ you muttered and turned to head for the stoop with the duo right beside you. Inside you went and with your things left on the staircase across from the door out of the way you followed the sound of the Congressman’s voice.

“Surprised you managed something this livable out of this district.”

“If our home is unsuitable then by all means leave.” Victor replied curtly turning the Congressman now grinning catching sight of you entering the room between the pair.

He pointed at you saying, “Not till I’ve had a word with little Miss thing here.”

James growled, “Be careful how you speak to anyone in this house, Farley or you will be thrown from it.”

Smugly Farley replied, “None of you have any grounds to demand any sort of civil tone, least of all that little Paddy tart between you!”

“Get your ass off of my couch.” You replied in a stunningly smooth tone in a try to keep calm and his body shot up against his will widening his eyes at your steps closer to him forcing his legs to walk backwards in a circle of the couch to aim him for the front door. Speaking sharply but never raising your voice chilling him all the more. “Don’t you dare come into my house and speak to me and my family like that! You think I don’t know who put you in that seat of yours giving you and that crust of your loins the impression they have the right to go about fondling and degrading as they wish! Well trust me if I hadn’t brought him down someone else eventually would have! And don’t you dare assume to tell me I didn’t have the right to defend myself against that little twit you gave your name to!”

Smirking widely Victor had hurried ahead opening the front door for you as James smirked following beside Eddie and Gina’s Husband behind you all proud for your shoving him out of your home. “If you so much as mention my son’s name-,” he shouted at the top of your stoop for the cameras to see his backwards steps down the stoop turning to your right for a zigzagging path back to his waiting car. His voice broke off in your making him take two steps in one slip of his foot.

“You’ll what?! No! I want you to finish that thought, or better yet let me give you a sum up of the history of this world. Men have done everything they can to stamp women into the dirt erasing their accomplishments and talents and lock them away at home where they are deemed to belong. And any woman who breaks that untouchable rule where Man rules all is broken and degraded and left to nothing in the hole they bury her in.

Well you keep beating us, keep insulting us, keep killing us because we have the one strength you can never take from us, the only reason you deem us tolerable for survival of your gender. Go ahead keep thinking yourself above us because when you bury the last female you will realize that instead of treating us with respect and thinking of us more than property you killed us and then it will set in. We brought you into this world and when we are gone, we will end you.”

He scoffs in the circle around the bottom of your stoop heading back to his car, “Feminist gibberish.” Into the car his back pressed for a wide eyed moment the cameras captured both with you in the shot and out of it as another wrote down your words.

“Oh yes! Gibberish, because with men like your son who deems himself allowed to insult and force himself upon women why would his father think that women deserve a voice to defend themselves against self righteous predators trying to take advantage of someone’s daughter, sister or fiancé, possibly wife too if he’s in the right mood no doubt. I can only imagine what he was raised to believe himself worthy of taking from others. Because opinions like that come from men who are incapable of showing affection or respect to people they don’t own! Or things in my case, as I’m not really a person as you said earlier? I’m my brother’s property. I can just imagine how many women in your lifetime you’ve considered yourself fortunate to own for however brief a time.”

You turned and he barked, “You will not talk about my wife!”

Halting in place you glanced back at him, somehow still speaking in a calm tone to the shock of the camera men for what you were saying. “I did not mention your wife specifically, though now that you have perhaps you should ask her how she feels knowing her son is out assaulting women and that you come behind him when someone tells him no issuing threats.”

“I-,”

Cutting him off you said, “Do not come to my home again or near my family Mr Farley or there will be consequences.”

You turned again and stepped into the first step of your stoop, “Congressman, you little Paddy orphan tart! You’re not worth a press of my heel to teach you manners.”

Sharply you inhaled and around him in the growing crowd on the streets the tension bristled from those looking on and you turned your head to face him making his hand pat around for the handle to his back seat. “I didn’t vote for you, I’m not allowed to vote until I’m my husband’s property, and I pity any women allowed to vote by their husband who did. Look what landed in the chair, another classist chauvinist in a two bit suit who thinks he knows better about what women need, think or feel.” His hand found the handle and you said climbing the steps, “In the end you do know, the measure of a man comes from the actions and reputation of his sons. Poor you, have another, better luck with the next one, maybe that one you’ll prove a better teacher of the golden rule.”

To your back the pasty white Congressman panting for breath unlocked his body and his eyes shifted around to the agitated men and women looking on from your neighborhood then back to you as you rounded the turn of your stoop, “And Mr Farley, be very careful who you call Paddy around here. No shortage of people to acquaint you with the heel of their boot for the slur.”

“We are not done here!” He shouted only for the men in the crowd to come closer.

The lot of them shouting the gist of, “Like Hell you aren’t!” Urging him to clamber into his car that his driver sped off in leaving the reporters to watch the crowd depart to the trot Gina’s Husband took down the steps. Confirmed by Eddie that you were fine so he could get off to fetch some spare diapers and powder for his twins after the long delay and to share the news.

Inside you went with Eddie closing the door behind you watching James’ hand smoothing over your back to the flexing of your fingers causing the knobs on the doors around you to turn in a distracting action to calm down. “Crowd ran him off Jaqi. Came home to write up my article and Dawn broke a vase to warn me he pushed past her.”

Victor, “She ok?”

Eddie nodded, “Sent her up with Teddy to relax.”

Dawn crept down the steps with Olive and Pepper with her peeking down, James looked up and said, “Coast is clear Dear, you can come down now.”

Dawn huffed gladly hurrying down in her slippers, “I am so sorry, he just stepped past me. Demanding to see you.”

Shaking your head you gave her a hug she melted into, “Don’t you go worrying about that idiot.”

Eddie said, “Especially since he went around calling anyone Paddy around these parts.”

Dawn asked in your pull back, “Why would he call anyone that?”

With a sigh you replied, “It’s a slur for Irish Immigrants. Like us. No shortage of reasons why some would assume some of those rumors on my character true from the war just by hearing about what district I came from.”

Victor, “He’s not calling you that again.”

You shook your head and said, “I have half a mind to go and tear Brent’s arm off for his coming in here. Have to scrub that cushion.” Again you huffed and made for the kitchen, “I need some tea.”

The group followed you and settled around the table waiting as you walked to the kettle. Venom however broke the silence by hissing, “No use of his arm for long. Death by venom will find him soon enough.”

James, “Venom?”

Venom beside his ear came out to grin saying, “I drooled on the fleshling. Releasing the toxins from my glands.” His head turned to Dawn saying with a grin inducing stroke of his little head against her shoulder, “Venom would never harm you.”

Eddie nodded saying, “Great, toxic spit, webs from my wrists, what next?”

Turning on the tap to fill the kettle you asked, “Web from your wrists? That’s what that was? No wonder we couldn’t scrape it off your uniform sleeves. What is the web for?”

Venom, “Venom can swing from it and make nets.”

Victor, “That’s useful. I just thought you were bounding around back in the war.”

James said, “Also could be good for an issue or two.” He glanced at you and asked, “Was it the hair cream or his cologne you want off the cushion?”

“Both, and the booze mixed with starch on his cheap suit.”

Eddie said, “Not our booze.”

“Good, I’d have had to break the glass he used.”

To that Eddie smirked then hurried to go and fetch the door, “That will be my Editor for my story.” To the door he hurried greeting his confused Editor who asked about the crowd and took down a few notes to add the story of the Congressman threatening a female student and her family to the mix for a second connecting column between that and the other stories on his corrupt rumored past. Back again he came and gave you a hug and peck on the cheek in your lean against the counter, “Looks like it will be a full edition on this little escapade.”

“No doubt you will make a pretty big dent if you are the only ones to scoop the reason of his injury.” James said in his rise to help bring down cups for anyone wishing for some tea including himself in his continued tick of wanting whatever you were drinking aside from a morning cup of coffee he had with Victor and Eddie. Sugar and honey was found by Eddie who grabbed himself and Victor a coke each. James came up to your side grinning at your lean into his side to cuddle.

Victor however took a swig of his drink and said, “Best get onto dinner then,” giving your forehead a peck and went to the over to heat it up and bring out the meatloaf and vegetable sides he brought out onto the counter.

“You don’t have to-,” You said only to be shushed sweetly by James.

“Dawn needs a steady meal schedule.” Victor rumbled back making her grin.

“Ooh,” she cut in as you took the kettle off the burner Victor added a pot he filled to the hot burner for the potatoes already sliced from the fridge. “Called Norma earlier, she is thrilled to accept Victor’s invitation.” He gave her a pointed look making her giggle and add, “And ours, been dying to shop she said.”

James stroked your back in a firmer hug, “Well we’ll be covering her tab if she needs a hand.” Planting a kiss on your forehead in your pull back to go and hug Victor’s back making him turn and shift to loop an arm around you and kiss your forehead too.

“We know Kitty, one dinner, no teasing.”

Tea was had and while the guys were taking the dogs out you went up to your room. And once stripped to your slip you grumbled tossing your pinching girdle away to the corner deeply in a huff you carried a pair of flannels to the bed for your chosen lounging close where you plopped onto your back just allowing your middle to breathe before dinner was ready so you could enjoy the meal. You must have taken a while because low from the doorway Victor hummed, “Something wrong, Pipsqueak?”

Crossing the room he walked to your feet, that in his crouch made certain his knee brushed your leg he then lifted to remove your heels one at a time to be set aside to your sigh of, “Do I need a girdle?”

Up his gaze shifted and furrowing his brows wondering who might have made you think that he rose to sit sideways on the bed beside you luring your eyes to his with nothing but a twinge of exhaustion in them calming a wave of urges to hurt the person damaging who they saw and adored you to be. “Not that I am aware, someone tell you that?”

“No,” you sighed out and shifted your shoulders in a rise of your hand to your belly to keep from fidgeting with your ring, “James won’t mind if I don’t wear one? Pinches something awful after lunch, and then if I don’t wear it and eat too much then rumors will start of me being pregnant.”

“If it hurts don’t wear it. As for Jimmy when we met you you didn’t wear one and up in Canada you never did. Plus if they think you’re pregnant means you’re healthy and we’re feeding our girls properly. Eddie already found Dawn’s hanging downstairs and tucked it somewhere. Those dames can shove it if they think of insulting you.” You sighed again and he grinned, “Jimmy loves you. Head to school in a tux and make them all roar in rage and he’d still love you and not think anything other than his future wife is comfortable. Corsets, girdles, can’t seem to give you gals a minute to breathe,”

You nodded and closed your eyes a moment to smooth a hand over your forehead, “I think it’s the Paddy thing.” That had him stretching onto his side seeing your lip quiver in a try not to cry, “Mom had it so hard after dad died. There was never enough money, and she tried so hard to keep us clean and presentable. Made sure we didn’t talk with her accent. She never wanted me called-,” Your eyes clenched and in your sniffle not just him but James in his creep up came to cuddle around you tucking you between them.

James kissed your cheek to Victor’s hum, “We’ve been there. So hard keeping babies safe and clean even without reputations.”

James, “Nasty business. And I wish I could have torn him in half. That is not who you are, who your neighbors are. Just a spiteful little blob of a creature not worth a glimpse of our door.”

You nodded and they pulled back and you mumbled as they wiped your cheeks, “I’ll be okay. Venom can always drool on him too.”

Making them chuckle then Victor said, “Pipsqueak says her girdle pinches her after lunch.”

James growled, “I’ll burn it!” As he got up pretending to prowl for it you giggled to his next growl of, “Pinching my wife,”

Victor bumped your shoulder saying with a grin, “See,” You nodded again and he helped you up and into your lounging flannels after you wiggled out of your garter belt and stockings, “Made some spare icing, want to cut some fruit for me, let you nibble the scraps.”

James came back showing you the giggle inducing pile of shredded bits of the girdle he tore apart he dropped onto his nightstand on the way to kiss you and pat your belly, “I love you, you don’t need to squish yourself to bits. I don’t give a damn what anyone says. If you can’t breathe or eat I’m not happy, but it is never you I am not happy with.”

Victor hummed in a brush of your ponytail to fix a stray curl, “Your mom would be so proud of you. And in time no one will call anyone that slur. We’ve outlived more than a few, I know that doesn’t make it hurt any less, but they’ll all be dead one day.”

Smirking at him you asked, “Who lives longest wins?”

Both answered, “Exactly.”

James nodded his head, “Nibbles await.” Bending to set your moccasin slippers in reach for you to slip on to join them back down to the kitchen where Dawn and Eddie were talking over a notepad planning a possible new nursery on their floor.

Eddie grinned seeing you in comfier clothes and patted your hand that planted on his shoulder in a stroll around him in a loving way while still talking to Dawn. Checks from neighbors came along with calls from the Brocks calmed by assurances you were fine and merely resting up for the next day of classes. One glance too many and again you were at the table in the library with the manual open for the record player you were trying to mend a broken piece inside the case for the turntable to spin properly again. Bed time soon came and James had you tucked in bed safe in his arms grinning as to the sound of rain outside Whiskers came to climb into bed with you both underneath the covers.


	33. Hello Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two parts have been added now, because I certainly am behind and have been dying to post this one for a bit. More Loki searching for clues to help out his mom finding more than he realizes and bargained for. :D

Across the front page of the Times a story on an unnamed female, to keep bunny’s name away from the blacklist of feminist title, was quoted in the description on an encounter to highlight the congressman was threatening an assault victim and their family. Details on what assault was unclear as well as the victim but the implication was made clear as crystal that Brent was in the hospital for repercussions from assaulting a woman.

 ** _‘Daughters of New York in Danger’_** Victor began to read aloud off the front page of the paper.

“Congressman Farley paid a visit to the household of a young woman in relation to the subject of an assault his son Brent had carried out the day prior. One we might add he, in consequence for, was beaten to the extent of several broken ribs nearly collapsing his lung along with the loss of a finger for damage issued to his hand.” He smirked eyeing the others around the table listening in their tasks of readying their meal.

“The intention of said visit was clearly spoken to the streets upon his removal from said home, to intimidate the family within, into what direction we are yet unaware. Insults were issued upon his removal to the young woman, including several slurs upon her character and lineage, who had a great deal to share upon the character of both father and son in return.”

More and more the article delved into the rumored crimes of the father and charges that had been dropped against the son with a plea to the President following in concern of daughters of this state and country not being protected in the workplace even on our campuses from untoward and unwarranted advances from the male students. Women both young and old who had done all they could to support their men in uniform off fighting through the war. More on your statements of women being property and having very little liberties, including the ability to vote without written permission of their husbands followed surely proving why they had left your name out. This article was a hard jab at politicians for justice on a grander scale sure to bring about rage from those not in agreement with the freedoms of women.

“To close in sobering words from the young woman to whom intimidation was aimed, **_‘Throughout history Men have dictated the lives and ambitions of Women they have deemed lesser but for the one use we were allowed to survive, the production of more Men. When the last Woman is beaten, brutalized and buried in defense of the egos of Men who lack the ability to show love or respect to what he does not own, you will see. Women brought you into this world and when we are all gone the race of Men will die.’”_**

“That’s not what I said.” You sighed out and Victor chuckled deeply.

Humming back Victor replied through a smirk, “Oh no, but they had to paint it with slacks for guys to get it.”

“Of course,” you sighed out and James leaned in to kiss your cheek.

“Love you. And I prefer your words. Least they kept your name out of it, and no doubt Mr Farley won’t be Congressman anymore.” James added with a wink sent your way.

Dawn patted your arm saying, “I preferred your version better.”

Eddie grinned as he unfolded his own story that spread the truth on Bart’s behavior and that of the Dean and fellow male students to his response of said incident across the first few pages he read for you all proudly then touched on the other stories attached to this one, “His career is dead. See what the Dean thinks of this.”

“I doubt the Dean reads the Brooklyn Daily Bugle, he most likely keeps to the Times.”

James chuckled as Dawn said, “With that even the Times will be repeating the rest of the week.”

“Well, I suppose real question is how the Dean will respond.”

Eddie said, “We can come down again, if you want, just to make certain there’s no blow back on you or the other ladies.”

“I don’t know,” you replied then looked to Dawn asking, “Eggs treating you better today?”

She nodded and answered, “I didn’t look today, so, yes.” Her eyes shifted over your hair saying, “Keep wearing your hair down and you will set a trend.”

“Thank you, my hair tie snapped and all I had was a few pins, I don’t think ribbon would work if it’s still raining later. Might end up tangled.” Commenting on the strips on either side of your head brought back to be rolled over to join the rest of your hair laying down your back in as gentle curls as you could comb your hair to be with bangs still tucked free to roam across your face as they wished refusing the one signature touch to show off your curls no matter if you wore them up or down.

James, “We have an umbrella for you after we leave can’t have you out in the rain.”

Victor, “With a nice bag as well to keep from dripping.”

.

*

Under the blue glow of their moon Loki from his bedroom balcony crept his way to the edge and seeing the path was clear teleported first behind the awning of a second story support to a watch tower by the seaside. There he morphed into a guard making his way to the location he’d hoped to sneak to. Between shadows and covered stops an empty boat by the golden shores was commandeered and across the still waters he rowed hoping to not warn others by using the motor. Up onto the charred shore he drug the boat and creeping higher into the lands once housing the Valkyrie and Beserker hive ships that had blasted off days prior. One by one the buildings sat empty, recently cleaned by the returned Valkyrie and long since visited by others not of their ranks. Murals freshly touched up showed battles of old and in a winding path he found himself in a meeting of halls lit by moonlight through the glass ceiling.

Unlike the grey stone, pillars of books fashioned a library of sorts around a shimmering statue of sorts comprised of rebounding pigments of light formed by aligned mirrors and crystals of a woman. Various colors from the colliding beams of moonlight left little to tell what color of their hair and eyes might have been. Shifting on his feet however his eyes focused on the eyes that seemed to follow his movements. Blinking after another step when his shadow seemed to turn the face of the statue and he turned to look over the books here. Spine after spine runes in a tongue he couldn’t read sat silent with only a single symbol of a pear tree to spark a difference from the other books on its shelf of similar color and size. Curiously he eased the book out and glanced around as if someone might sneak up on him. Though he did not notice the flash of gold in the eyes of the statue luring a smirk onto the distant Heimdall’s lips in his habitual hourly search for the ever exploring Prince under old orders of Queen Frigga since he was a child.

Onto his forearm he settled the book that with his free hand once detail of the blank black cover was taken he eased it open. One blank page led to another, and ten more after that furrowing his brows until he took notice of the sides of the pages turning a bright orange. Angling the book several ways he tilted it again to look upon the blank pages that he huffed and turned again only to see a bright orange tree sprawling across them. Just as soon as his eyes had taken in the image a burst of flames erupted from the pages on the book he dropped to the ground and stepped away from with wide eyes. Panting quickly he watched the book extinguish and snap shut before it flew back to its shelf.

Back again he stepped and turned from the pillar uncertain if he should try another. Continuing his explorations of the barren city filled with nothing but more questions. Somehow in another contorting skew to take in as much as possible into a stunning garden he found himself approaching an out of place orange tree. Across the plushy grass mound it sat upon he walked peering up at the orange dangling from the lowest branch. Ignoring the voice inside him warning to not touch the fruit into his palm the fruit molded and free from its branch with a nail he split the rind and began to peel the orange. Alone in the garden strolling through it he split the first piece and again ignoring the scream inside himself he eased the slice between his lips and took a bite. Hands, tight and firm latched onto him and into the splitting core of the orange tree he was pulled unable to shout or send for help.

Panting hard he landed harshly onto an empty seat across from a couple in a metal car filled with others speaking hushedly to one another. He should have inspected his surroundings but the face on the woman who glanced his way a moment with a twitch of a wide gaze struck a note reminding him of the statue that was watching him. Dark curls pulled back partly from a face any of the artists on Asgard would clamber over the others to have a chance to capture with deep purple eyes like he’d never seen before. The deep hazel nearly brown eyes of her brown haired companion with a purple heart stone bearing ring matching the larger on her ring finger marked him as her spouse. Together his brows twitched and in the confused Prince’s shift to sit up more he glanced away taking another slice to nibble on leaving the two to their conversation they continued in a tongue the others on the train speaking weren’t using.

*

History, Elocution and Poise went with whispers of comments shared on the stories on the front pages of several papers with a few people having passed around the discovered Bugle paper and Physics came next. Both classes with the same odd stranger who settled in the back of the classes with none who could see him except for the same woman he had followed here through the rain giving no trouble for him.

Then after a stroll underneath your handy umbrella in a charming green matching your green dress through the drizzle across the same walkway as the first day of classes fellow students from Barnard all curious to see what the Dean would stir up today. However the waiting males outside spread the word to all approaching with mingled laughter in their tones, “Dean was told to step down.” Glancing around you heard another male student saying, “Apparently with the news breaking all morning the Alumni and parents of current students flooded the switch board with so many threats of pulling their donations and cooperation in future events due to how he was treating the gals.”

The sentiment of glee at toppling the bigoted giant on campus flooded around. Said giant soon to be replaced with a more suitable member of the prestigious command center of the school who had been up for a promotion for a while and was now to be hoisted incredibly high. Bagging the closed umbrella under the cover of another held by one of your male classmates you grinned thanking him and turned to head inside holding your grin to the numerous grinning nods your way. Professor Ewell, excited as well, carried on as well dipping into another lecture as riveting as possible to try and keep the possibly dull days topics in a fun tone to keep interest and the number of students nodding off to a low.

.

Tingling like lightning was coming the air in the room of your mathematics course shifted and even your shadow had caught onto that fact. Far behind your seat he settled watching some unspoken urge the smoking Professor was stifling concerning the same woman he was drawn to follow. Rather childish equations he could solve with his eyes shut scrawled across the board and special care to keep the women and men separate upon selection to solve the ones up on the board Loki took the chance to stroll around the room wondering at the small group of women in the large class of mostly men. Each dressed in a similar fashion for the males and ladies in varied styles with pops of bright color and adornments in what seemed to be a selection of five hairstyles not counting yours. Blending in seemed to be paramount and by the subtle glances your way hinted some importance while the meek stance in traveling from class to class spoke otherwise.

Slightly more advanced and praised by the Professor you had taken your turn and at the apparent call for lunch while he stalled you near his desk the others readied to leave promptly clearing out. “Miss Pear,” lowering the pipe from his mouth the remorse in his gaze hovered over you unspoken.

“I suppose this is about Brent?”

With a nod he let out a breath and said, “I owe you an apology.”

“No you don’t. Entirely he was to blame. You saw he was bothering me and tried to intervene. Thank you for that. I’m not mad at you and don’t blame you for a thing, please don’t blame yourself on it.” After a moment you asked, “Do you know who the replacement will be for the Dean?”

He stole a puff on his pipe and replied with a smirk, “Some book nut by my guess. Former Dean has been slacking on revenue for years, no doubt you’ll see a spike in bake sales and other fundraisers. Man has five daughters I hear, wife is a lawyer. No trouble for female students on that front. Far more profitable to bring in more young women.”

“Oh yes,” you giggled out, “I heard the switchboards fell out with all the calls from the parents of female students and alumni threatening to pull their funding after that notice hit the papers.”

The Professor chuckled out a puff of smoke replying, “Yes, rather foolish on his part. Times are changing. Men won’t be locking their wives away soon enough. Won’t be able to, and that Congressman, rather foolish on his part threatening anyone for what his son did.” A glimmer of amusement flashed in his eyes and he hummed out lowly, “I do have to say, several broken ribs and I can only imagine what you did to his finger.”

“He touched me with that finger, he’s lucky I didn’t tear his arm off.” That had Loki’s brow inch up.

“Congressman didn’t bother you, did he?”

“Stormed his way into my house past my pregnant sister in law but we threw him out when we got back after classes yesterday.”

A knock at his door and he shifted on his feet to spot another Professor’s aid tapping his watch face making him nod and grin at you again on his way out, “Enjoy your lunch Miss Pear, and marvelous work today.”

“Thank you, Professor, enjoy your lunch as well.” He grinned on your path to collect your things pausing only to glance at the Prince to lowly say, “You’re not even going to tell me your name are you, blue eyes? Probably best that way,” you sighed and began to head for the door away from the open mouthed Prince who hurried to catch up to you. Rather uselessly Loki snuck under your umbrella trying to catch a peak at one of the books in your arm until he looked up to see the driver nodding his head to you.

Quite uselessly the Prince nodded in return hearing, “Miss Pear, I’ll take your umbrella for you.” Above your hand his settled on the rod and he held it over you as you climbed inside thanking him as he closed the door and too your umbrella up to his seat to close and settle it onto the covered section of the passenger seat as Loki eased through the door and sat down beside you. “If I may say Miss Pear we are pleased to have heard that Dean stepped down after his try to push the women out of their classes.”

“So is my family. Feelings aside just bad business.”

Lowly he chuckled and replied starting the drive, “Exactly, Sir was especially curious how that Congressman would be dealt with next.”

“By Monday there should be an answer to that,” Stealing another glance at the Prince leaning to inspect your books your arms loosened to let him inspect the titles on the spines. “One way or another.”

To the diner you rode hearing a few opinions of the stories and radio broadcasts on all that had happened before his rush to get out and take hold of Portia’s umbrella welcoming her inside the car after your scoot over causing the Prince to pin himself sideways against the door. Wide eyed he kept looking between you and the even sunnier version of your cheerful smiling self in all pink compared to your green for chatter now excluding the driver who seemed to place himself below this Portia and yourself but far friendlier with you. A second stop had him out again into the rain with hold your umbrellas again on the rod ensuring your hands wouldn’t touch, nodding his head with a grin stating he would wait for you there.

More excited bubbly females had the Prince with elbows on the table and chin on his hand with hold of the rest of the orange listening in to the puzzling interactions of this odd woman and those seeming to befriend her. Philosophy again had him following you back through the sea of men with a small group of women for a charged debate over what took him as rather miniscule topics far from a hassle on his home planet. Had you been the same woman from that statue why would you wait on this pathetic planet clearly packed with division. That had his mind spinning though, perhaps that was your plan, using the division to your advantage. An imagined superiority of men found a smirk inducing fire in your eyes luring the more timid females around you to be more bold within these walls. He couldn’t see the point here, why anyone would choose this place as a point of learning to better themselves for their futures.

Rain again awaited and back to the building packed with only women. Passing them all one by one he kept close ensuring he wouldn’t lose your petite self in the sea of colors and scents wafting. Bright lips, perfect hair and no shortage of diamonds or pearls decorating necks ears with few rings in between hinting to him that might be the goal of the separation of sexes. Although right behind you into another class he went where he paused with curious grin flinching at the next Professor’s grin faltering in seeing your shadow.

“Professor,” You said with a grin to claim your usual seat after handing over your assignment.

“Miss Pear,” he replied with a grin eyeing the Prince behind you and more importantly the three slices of orange left in his palm following you to the empty seats in the back. Playful as possible he handled the tricky lesson of delving more into the world of Egyptian gods that on the edge of his seat Loki soaked in all he could in what was to be the most interesting course you had been signed up for out of the full lot. The end of class however had him groaning along with the females at Professor Randolph chuckled saying, “We will continue the romance drama tomorrow. Trust me, the break will be necessary as the end of the tale does get bloody, as do most war torn romances we adore learning about.”

Waiting again Loki trotted down lingering behind you wondering at the Professor eyeing him between assembling his bag to wait near the end of his desk until you joined him. “Miss Pear, having, a pleasant day?” His eyes darting to the Prince and back again.

“Well, when I woke up there was an alien living inside my brother saying that I am older than the sun, fully explaining why I can tear planes from the sky and tanks in half with my mind. Which I thought would be the oddest part of my every day until I started to see blue eyes here.”

Professor Randolph glanced to him again and asked, “When did this young man appear?”

“On the train over to school, you can see him? No one else can.”

With a nod he said, “First,” he glanced at his watch then back to him to say, “It must be nearly sunrise you best finish that orange or you will be trapped between dimensions permanently.”

“Dimensions?” You and the Prince asked together and you looked to the Prince, “Now you can speak, yet you won’t tell me your name? Charming.”

He looked to you, “You do not know me?”

“Clearly not.”

Professor Randolph sighed and smoothed his hand over his forehead subtly easing the door to the class shut blocking the view from the hall with a mental nudge, “I do apologize for this, but I can’t allow you to be trapped young man, Heimdall!” A flinch of bright light filled the room and in the middle of it a golden armored man stood taking in the three of you with a bow of his head to you with golden eyes looking you over. “Yes Heimdall, please, I believe it must be close to sunrise. Please escort this young man home.”

Heimdall turned to Loki saying, “Prince Loki finish your orange.”

“I wish to hear the rest of the tale. All day I have listened to infantile chatter and now something of substance is to be learned-,”

Professor Randolph turned lifting his textbook he passed to Heimdall who took the orange from the Prince and took his hand to force the orange into the Prince’s open mouth he then held over his lips bowing his head, “Eli, Miss Pear.” Loki chewed behind the guard’s hand and once he swallowed the pair vanished and you glanced at Professor Randolph with a brow raised.

The Professor cleared his throat to the silent opening of the door again no one noticed had shut and flashed you a quick grin, “A clarification is in order.”

“You didn’t blink with the alien in my brother comment,”

“No, and I imagine he has shared on that old planet you were called Mother.” Pulling out his pendant he said, “Your followers bear these pendants, Heimdall is the watchman of the Bifrost, a means of transportation between planets under the watch of the Asgardians. That Prince, it seems must have found a shadowing portal on Asgard in the Beserker borders that allowed him, while he snacks on the orange to shadow the steps of the most powerful of their forces off planet. Merely for training purposes in most cases so younger recruits might watch their elders in action.” He glanced at his watch and sighed saying, “You do have your photography club, allow me to walk you and gradually I might walk you through it all before Winter break.”

“That much?”

To himself he chuckled and turned as you did, “And more, however that will be the basics and I do hope it might clarify matters for you on what you might experience or, if he shows up again, any visitors you might have though I imagine Heimdall might just keep the young Prince on a tight leash after this. No one is meant to pester you-,”

“Until I wake?”

“Ah, so you were told that as well.”

“Yes,” at the door you paused, “My nephew was born with a tear in his heart, apparently Time heard me and let me heal it.”

“Oh that is good!” he said with brows inching up making yours tick up, “Good that you are learning to heal others I mean, it is a terribly hard task to learn.” You looked at him again and he said, “We, your followers, a good bit of us share some of your abilities, took me 3000 years to master healing myself let alone dream of looking to heal another.”

Softly you asked, “How old are you?”

Again he chuckled and replied, “Younger than the sun, but just shy of 9000 next equinox. We go by them as time on our old planet differs from this one as they have obscure calendars in comparison.”

“You look good,” making him chuckle again.

“Thank you, for saying so, as for Prince Charming, please don’t worry about him popping up again. Or others, I doubt even the young Prince would allow others to spoil his explorations. We all have been sleeping quite a long time. Those silent buildings must have stirred curiosity in him.”

“How exactly am I supposed to wake up?” you asked stirring his grin wider, “I won’t explode in a room like he did? Because there are babies at home.”

He chuckled again, “No, that, is difficult to describe. More of an internal, you’ll be able to feel stronger, and know more, since your former life before the sun was formed. All the blanks will be filled in completely.”

“I highly doubt that.” Outside the door to your club you asked, “Were we friends?”

The question widened his grin and he replied, “I was a child, just learning myself, and you were my teacher. Much more than friends. It is an honor to help you remember and show you these new stories. All that matters in the end, our stories we share.” Smiles were traded and he turned to head for his meal and you turned for your photography club.

*

Once again inside that same garden Loki stepped away from Heimdall as he was released with eyes fixed on the golden guard, “Forgive me Prince Loki but I could not allow you to become trapped.” His hand extending with the textbook in it Loki glanced from him to it a few times as if he would snatch it away. “It seems you have succeeded in your goal.”

Loki’s brows scrunched up stepping closer, “My goal?! I have learned nothing from that pitiful-,”

“You have found more than you understand.”

“I have found books that burst into flames and an orange tree that takes me to-,”

“Midguard.” Heimdall cut him off parting his lips.

“Midguard?”

“Yes,”

Loki shook his head, “I have been to Midguard, that is not-,”

“It is growing as all of our territories have. Slowly they are advancing.”

“I have seen the equations taught to their students in that place! Infantile! Our children could solve those without pause to draw breath!”

“Yes,” Heimdall nodded, “And Miss Pear, what have you learned of her?”

“Nothing of use, men avoid her the females seem to flock to her in awe and somehow the one charged with her transport feels more comfortable speaking to her than that pink clad woman to whom that Miss Pear appears to be closest to. None of it makes sense! None of the instructors could see me except for the one who summoned you, what is he?”

Heimdall chuckled, “Eli is a Beserker, who placed himself in Miss Pear’s path.”

“For what purpose? She appears to be of little consequence.”

Heimdall nodded as Loki took hold of the textbook in what looked to be but not felt as a snatch from the guard’s grip, “It would appear so. She would be pleased her cover is so amply convincing, even to you.”

Furrowing the Prince’s brows again, “What?”

“I suppose you might calm Queen Frigga now with what you have learned, in shadowing Mother.”

Loki’s face dropped as Heimdall turned to walk back to the BiFrost, “What?!” making the guard chuckle again as he hurried to join the guard’s side.

“Mother?! You are certain?”

“Oh yes,”

“Why would Father be terrified of her on that planet if they are so ill trained?”

“It is a fear of the unknown, no one knew how or where she had gone beyond Time. Perhaps your Father feels a connection or fault in Mother’s departure.”

Loki, “You seem to have known.”

“I inherited my position from my Father as you may yet one day from yours. I have learned good, bad and intolerable things that have gotten our people to this point. Just as you will learn one day a portion of what has been endured to retain that throne to pass down, and what you do not yet know of yourself.”

“Myself?”

“We all have hidden histories throughout our bloodlines. One day you may yet find a comfort in Mother’s similar past she has endured in this latest youth. Today was a glimpse to the lingering pain she endures, not on her behalf alone but that of her people scattered about that planet. Infantile yes, however, not for long. All will suffer and eventually they will grow.”

“Suffer how?”

“As everyone suffers, corruption bearing the mask of the greater good. For now, the sun will rise soon, enjoy your book, Prince Loki. Oh, and as for the flaming books, only Beserkers or Valkyrie may read them. I have read them myself in my youth, training manuals.”

“Why not take them to her then?”

“They are not safe on Midguard among the Mortals. There are some who have been sired by Beserkers who might stumble across the secrets beyond their control.” He glanced at the Prince saying, “Suffering will pass. Do not trouble yourself, enjoy your stories.” Somehow suddenly they were at the shore and Loki stopped to glance between the shore and his guide only finding himself alone.

“Riddles,” he muttered and set the book in the boat to shove off the shore to row back and sneak some time to read through some of said gifted book before having to join his family for breakfast. Enduring the stretch of a long day on that one joy he had a new book to cherish among his collection.

*

The library, for the first time you got a free moment to explore it fully was where this Photography club had taken you. Some chairs and cabinets for the book index were taken while you tapped into the influence the guys had on you and snapped a couple of pictures, one of some carvings in the meeting or arches and a second of one of the intricate lanterns mounted on the arches above some old books with intricate spines. From there a stop into the slide room that classic displays of the style of pictures the instructor was going to focus on the week after. Copies of picture books were passed out to you all and you were tasked to pick out a favorite photographer from the bunch of books he would pass out to you all in a way of trying to lean you in the direction of taking up a possible inspiration for the future catalog.

Holding a book of old castles while others scooped up the ones using models you relaxed that at least with castles you could tinge towards fantasy like your first built home for the sleeping frog, thoughts swirled on the way out of the front exit. James and Victor both pacing around the courtyard turned and readied to hear how your day went, curious at the distant expression on your face. The grin upon noticing where they were calmed them a bit. “Got a new book.”

Victor looked it over, “Ooh, castles.”

You nodded, “I’m a bit, iffy, on this club. But it’s only been two meets and he’s gotten us to choose from a sample book to choose a photographer to aim our future catalog I picked castles. Sort of goes with fantasy, maybe I can do like a whole hovering skew of pictures to freak him out. Who knows. Until then, arches, statues and shadows.”

James, “Sounds like a good plan. If you don’t like it I am certain you could claim another element at home has changed at you need more time there after class.”

You shook your head, “No, I already got my list for the assigned events coming up split with the others. Easier with even numbers.”

Victor, “If you don’t like it still in a couple months we could fake a broken foot or something to bring you home sooner.”

“I can give it a year,” you sighed out, “Let the club topic settle down.”

James, “How was class?”

“Um,” you sighed and glanced at him, _“You remember that guy from the subway?”_

 _“One with the cape and the orange.”_ James asked curious about the language change.

Victor, _“He bother you?”_

_“Well no one else could see him, for one.”_

Victor, _“That-,”_

_“It gets better.”_

_“Doubt it,”_ James murmured.

All through to Professor Randolph’s class you filled them into his behavior then said, _“So after class is over, because he saw blue eyes, I go down to his desk as I usually do and he asks how long he’s been following me saying it should be nearly sunrise and he should finish the orange. Thing is blue eyes refused saying my courses were infantile and finally Elliot apologized and called this golden armored guard called, Heimdall,”_ you stated the name hoping you wouldn’t summon him here not knowing of his smirk hearing the recap of events you were sharing in coming to terms with all of this and showing no ill will for the Prince having stalked you. _“And in a burst of light, and I do mean burst of light after Elliot closed the door from across the room, Elliot asked him to take blue eyes home.”_

The men nodded with brows tight trying to picture all of this, _“The guard named blue eyes as Prince Loki,”_

The brothers both muttered, _“A Prince,”_

_“Yes. And he said that the Prince would be trapped between dimensions and Loki again said my classes were infantile and this was finally a course of some substance so Elliot gave him his textbook. The guard shoved the orange in Loki’s mouth and made him eat it then they were gone.”_

Victor, _“Wow.”_

_“Exactly, and that pendant he wears, turns out he’s one of the Beserkers, and I taught him when he was a child.” Inching their brows up, “He’s 9000 years old at the next equinox.”_

_“Wow,”_ the brothers said.

_“Exactly, but he said between now and winter break he could fill me into all the basics. Said it would take longer for everything else,”_

James, _“So how did the Prince get here?”_

_“Apparently there’s an orange tree as a portal that allows younger trainees to shadow the most powerful warriors off planet, and it brought him to me. Elliot said he must have been curious about the ruins of the old kingdom. That the guard would keep an eye on him from just popping up often.”_

Victor, _“That would make sense why he was so eager to see you first thing at the tour and get you interested in his class.”_

James, _“Well, we’ll certainly have to invite him over a weekend for a dinner or a lunch.”_

.

Eddie was on the stoop when you got home having been popping his head out every so often and grinned seeing you all showing up clenching bellies in wonder as to what was waiting for you inside. “Jaqi, you gotta hear this.” Up you trotted fast on the stoop steps into the open house to the living room settling on the obviously cleaned couch Ambrose’s Husband had scrubbed to keep Dawn from your wish to have the scents scrubbed from it. Onto the cleaned couch you sat leaving bag and books on the table hearing the radio broadcast on a police escort. Eddie clarified, “Farley got booted out and hauled off by police in the middle of Congress for threatening a civilian.”

“They actually arrested him?”

Dawn nodded, “And we got a call from the Secretary to President Truman asking if you were home yet.”

Eddie said, “President Truman clearly heard where he was spewing insults and using the student log from Columbia it’d be easy to find out who he issued threats and insult to out here in our district.”

James smirked, “Good thing he’s been taken out in cuffs. Well earned.”

“Did they say they were calling back?”

Dawn, “No, she called to remind us about the shopping tomorrow. Norma will be taking a cab here where the car sent for us will get us for shopping.”


	34. Shopping for the Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a bit crazy lately and i've been focusing on just writing over posting so sorry i', a bit backlogged on updates but here's the gals out prepping for the big dinner they were invited to. More time with Norma Jeane in this one and getting to know Margaret Truman before the next chapter on the dinner where baby sis gets to meet the infamous Mr Stark she heard about from Steve and Bucky. :D   
> Hope you guys are doing well!

“James, could you hand me the pliers?” The cold handles should have tapped your hand by now or at least the scent of your fiancé who was just beside you admiring the efforts you were putting into getting their precious record player back up and running to dip into the collection of records. “James?” You asked looking up finding yourself now on your feet back in the barracks of that hospital where you had been forced into pretending to be Eddie’s brother. Onto your feet you stood and turned around seeing the other nurses readying the empty beds and stations for any possible injured soldiers.

The cocking of a pair of guns however turned your head to the words, **_“Lookie here, a little jack rabbit_**.” Swallowing dryly you stepped back and in the firing of the guns held by both sneering Bucky in his uniform and Steve in his Captain costume your hands rose from your sides drawing a pair of beds to morph together as a shield with blankets freed. Mattresses were lost to the cold tile floor now coated in the rubble of an explosion. Panting hard your body shivered under the cover of wildly flapping blankets and a heavier weight above the sheets engulfing your head and shoulders the scent of smoke and the distinct aftermath of grenades mingled with still burning flames. Around you walls exploding from the blasts collapsed to the sound of marching and engines soaring above and driving nearer to the smoldering base hospital.

Over that however louder and louder you could hear the sounds of the nurse who had kept such a close watch on you shouting over the engines to the sound of soldiers trying to drag her away, ** _“You have to keep looking! She’s in there! Bunny! Bunny! You have to find her!”_** The building however collapsed all around you and was reduced to piles of broken glass, split burnt stones and warped metal with none else able to be heard other than those shouts for your rescue.

Finally able to unclench your eyes and above the floor in the kitchen on your floor you found yourself falling underneath your sheets and comforter. Just a foot to the floor at your hands extending flat beneath you in a hover you stopped with the blankets engulfing your panting self trembling in a drop of your knees to hold you. Again you had the dream, ending with those same shouts, though Bucky and Steve were new, yet not unexpected as this was around the time of year you’d crossed paths with your brother at that show. Smoothing your hands over your face the shaking was all the more noticeable to you remembering just why they had given you that medal.

Fifteen nurses in all and yourself, the youngest of the bunch with a single one who had claimed you looked so similar to her baby sister she’d left at home. Her and one other had been found alive once the Germans were through with their sport, both mangled and brutalized like the others both screaming for the soldiers hoping to take them to be healed to stop and find you. They knew what you must be facing if they didn’t, if they couldn’t, and their minds kept imagining more. There was a record you were shown of the details of that inspection of the ruined hospital, what those women suffered, their pleas to have the soldiers keep searching haunting those men as well who had shared accounts with the army Doctors.

A child lost to war imagined dead or enslaved by enemy forces to what terrible end. Two out of fifteen alive left to fear and dread what became of the lost little girl laid in wait until the men were asleep then ended their own suffering with borrowed pistols. Adding themselves to two more pine boxes flown home with daughters unwelcoming for open caskets, a flight delayed when remaining limbs and features taken as inhumane trophies from enemy forces gunned down were discovered and added to the caskets joining the numbers of fallen soldiers.

Among the tasks and photos taken in the separation from the brothers after the return to Canada was one where you had met the parents of the two found nurses who alerted the forces of your imagined fate. Parents who celebrated the news of your discovery among the soldiers with your brother, wounded and promoted to an officer’s rank, a rank the military upheld due to the alternative. Pure glee you weren’t captured, that one of their nurses had survived, a new patch of a historic degree was an easy gift compared to another pine box for a young orphan with no one to receive it. That was your weight, those nurses all honored in their falls as protecting the youngest, telling you to run, a half truth you had upheld remembering that report of their screams. They saved you, that was your gift of kindness for those parents unable to welcome their little girls home safe again. In your purse you kept their pictures gifted to you to never forget the women lost adding to the weight of your good name.

Turned from the bathroom on a midnight trip James in the light from the door eyed the stripped empty bed making him look around the room with heart giving a heavy thud, “Jaqi,” he whispered, “Darling?” unable to crack his voice louder mentally he reached out still feeling you at home asking, _“Where’d you go?”_

Whimpering back you replied, _“In the kitchen,”_

“Ki-,” exhaling sharply at your weak tone he hastened to meet you there wondering if you’d gone for tea and if so how you’d managed it with all the sheets so fast. Quiet as he could manage to not startle Venom he went on his toes across the cold floor to the kitchen where once past the sitting room he eyed you rising to your feet in the bundle of sheets and comforter. Hands outstretched to help you up and look you over asking, “What’s wrong?”

Shaking your head you said, “I don’t know how I got here.”

“What do you mean?” He asked brushing your curls from your face with hands lowering to circle your coated back drawing you closer to his bare chest. You shook your head, “Had a dream, the one at the hospital,”

“You were making beds when it collapsed again?”

“I,” your head shook and you wet your lips, “I asked you for pliers, I was sitting on a chair that vanished, I thought I was fixing the record player. But guns cocked, and I stood and turned, Bucky and Steve had the guns at me,” his brows fought not to clench feeling your nerves still on edge. “And I pulled beds in front of me, then I heard the nurses shouting to soldiers pulling them away to find me, and I woke up.” Out from the covers your hand pointed upwards lifting his gaze to the shimmering cloud of silver and blue fading, “Falling, from there.”

“That,” his brows furrowed in his shift around you with eyes still aimed upwards, “So,” he huffed shifting to be in front of you again with a comforting place of hands on your shoulders, “You can, teleport.”

“I don’t even know how I did it.” You squeaked out.

“Well, just like your mirroring my claws, that came out in your sleep.”

“Great, so I can teleport myself into the street middle of the night.”

“That won’t happen”

“If you ever wake up cold and alone you’ll know where to find me.”

He scoffed, “Your dream, you moved the beds and what did you think of? Best you can remember?”

“Spoons, I, I wanted spoons.”

Turning his head he smirked nodding his head at the open silverware drawers, “Spoons,” up again his hand moved cupping your cheek shifting your eyes to his, “I love you, come back to bed?” With a nod you leaned into the warm kiss he hoped might calm your trembling. “I’ll help you make the bed up again and I’ll hold you. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t think I could forget their faces even without the pictures. I really thought someone might have helped them too.”

James hugged you as you reached the bed having brushed his arms under the covers to pull you into his chest, “We all did. I’m so sorry we weren’t there for that meeting.”

“I knew it would be bad, if I would have been split from Eddie, but, not pieces and trophies. Even animals don’t do that.”

“No they don’t,” he hummed tightening his grip on you.

“Don’t know why I saw the guys there.”

James smirked saying, “Maybe you saw their picture in the library earlier, We all know how much we’d like to see them filled with spoons like screaming porcupines.” Making you giggle and in his pull back move to remake the bed to bring you right back to his arms underneath those same covers pressing a kiss to your forehead in the start of a story of your favorite constellations he used to help lull you back to sleep on bad nights you woke to nightmares.

.

“Oof,” into James’ back you bumped in a turn inside your closet making him chuckle in his former try to fashion the bow around your back on the ribbon belt to cover the seam on the waist of the flowing mint dress reaching your knees with ribbon ended sleeves reaching just above the elbow. “Sorry,”

“No apologies,” a couple more slips of the ribbon and he grinned at his work adoring his times in the morning helping you to get ready, kneeling with the bow completed and hands raised to guide your turn to help you into the black heels to match the ribbon he secured. Peppering sweet kisses on each knee tailed by a warm lingering kiss on your lips enabling him to tangle you in his arms again, “Timeless as always, Darling,” his eyes traveled to your loose curls, “Down today?”

“Might just pin a side back,”

“I’ll help you,” That had you giggling and going with him to the bathroom mirror where he claimed your comb to ease the tight curls of yours a bit looser while you found a couple pins.

“This how men were back in your youth?”

Lowly he chuckled humming by your ear in a move to steal a kiss on your cheek, “Back in the days of those corsets and gowns you asked me if I missed, when the servants were scarce it was the husband’s job to assist dressing his wife. Numerous buttons and laces to adjust.” Again he kissed your cheek, “And no, should it cost me time with you no, I wouldn’t wish to return back to that time. I very much enjoy our morning routine. Do you?”

His eyes met yours and smiles spread to your sheepish nod earning another sweet kiss on your cheek, “Very much. What do you think would happen to this time if we would have one in a crib and one on the way?”

Again he chuckled humming, “Babies love schedules. Teddy is a lovely baby, no doubt ours will be just as mellow. I’ll make certain we have our mornings no matter how many munchkins we have.”

“Hmm, what about ten? Even then?”

Chuckling again he turned your chin to plant his lips on yours, “More munchkins the better, then Vic will no doubt be involved. No nannies needed for our little family. Our little morning routines may grow more crowded but I will always spare some time with just you, my Darling.”

“Sometimes I wish I could stop time, stay with you in a little bubble.”

“No you don’t. I know the feeling, but you don’t. And you never want to go back, because you can’t change things, you can’t freeze a moment, because the longer you stay there the more it will hurt.”

“You’re getting that look again,”

Shaking his head he tapped his nose on either side of yours, “We spent decades hiding in our memories. It doesn’t help, only hurts. The most painful thing is when you never said goodbye, never closed that book, almost like you’re trapped even when you try to let go until someone shakes you loose somehow. Change is terrifying, but we’ll be here, and we’ll face it together.” Sweetly he kissed you on the lips melting into the kiss you rose up a bit more to deepen it, then he hummed, “Us and our own little army, joined with however many squishy can supply,” making you giggle softly.

“Am I pushing too hard, with Kitty?”

Shaking his head he cupped your cheek staring sentimentally into your eyes, “He about shoved me off a cliff to be brave enough to hold your hand, and you were the one to demand we date and steal a kiss on top of that. What you might feel as a push is a gentle poke. I think he could have fun with a movie star. Breathe some life in his sails again, he’s already swooning, does favor blondes. Had you hurt his feelings I’d have let you know. So you go on ahead and keep befriending young miss Norma Jeane because her pulse picks up around him. We’ll need some of your magic to pull this mission off.”

You giggled saying, “Young Miss? I can’t be a year older than her.”

Again he kissed your lips, “All the more reason for you to be best friends. Young dears out in this rough city breaking rules and claiming names for yourselves. Need as many allies as you can get.”

Downstairs the doorbell rang and you stole another kiss then turned still in his arms to add your lipstick you blotted to be worn down more to the sound of Eddie’s hurrying to welcome the early guest inside. “She’s early,”

James chuckled claiming your hand for the walk down, “Maybe she’s hungry.” Grinning wider to the sound of footsteps following the racing paws of the dogs going down, “Subtle,” he muttered to you making you giggle again and spot Victor slowing once he reached your floor smoothing his hands over the buttons on his shirt. “Norma must have smelled Eddie’s cooking.”

Victor rumbled back, “I’ll get on the coffee.” You both nodded then grinned to his back following him to the stairs only for him to rumble, “I can feel you smirking.”

“I am merely adoring Olive’s excited waddle,” at the base of that flight of steps he turned for the next and you smiled at him in his brow ticking up at you, “You can’t say it isn’t adorable.”

“You’re plotting something,” he rumbled in the two steps you took closer.

“I’m always plotting something, whoever said I could be the voice of reason in our group of daredevils obviously doesn’t pay attention to my actions. I’m the hot headed one.”

Victor chortled, “You are not hot headed in the least. Mastermind if anything. And you, Pipsqueak, are just getting warmed up.”

“Keep encouraging me and there’s no telling what I may get up to.”

James hummed leaning in to kiss your cheek, “Whole point Darling. Let’s start a revolution.” You rolled your eyes to Victor’s chuckling turn to continue going down the stairs.

“Oh this is just so splendid,” you could hear Norma Jeane saying on her way to the kitchen, “Oh how precious!” Clearly meant for Teddy who Eddie named for her.

Dawn said in the hanging up of a coat, “You look lovely,”

“Thank you, I am terribly sorry for being so early, only they said it might rain later, and I didn’t buy an umbrella,”

You all came into sight turning her around with a grin and eyes darting between you and Victor who nodded his head to her, “Morning Miss Norma, coffee?”

“Ooh, I do enjoy a nice cup of coffee.” She said shifting watching his path to the stove for the water to boil before turning to the ground coffee and the pump contraption he favored using from his travels for a finer cup of coffee you still couldn’t stand the taste of. A much finer job of concocting the brew for the men here as you and Dawn used the boiling water left for your morning tea to go with your juice.

James said, “Well we’ve plenty umbrellas if you need one, tend to hoard them, never can walk away from an umbrella sale.”

Lastly her eyes shifted to the last to speak, her silent friend, grinning as you finally spoke to ask, “Hungry?” Her lips parted as if to protest and you said, “I should warn you, no woman goes hungry here, figures be damned,” making her grin creep wider, “Besides, no telling how long Miss Margaret will keep us on our feet today.”

On her feet she turned accepting your arm looping through hers to guide her to the table where she grinned at being helped into the conversation around her, Eddie grinned pouring the pancakes from the batter he had mixed, “Apparently Dave got these awful tickets to this fight today and I somehow got pulled along.”

James, “How awful we talking?” Setting the table for everyone including Norma not used to seeing guys handle the readying as Dawn continued to feed Teddy.

Eddie, “Apparently the guy is scraping the bottom of the barrel for fights, well under his weight class for his height and now he’s gone and paid for a chance for the third best fighter who has a habit of breaking faces. Fool’s gone and trashed his career before he’s even had one.”

Victor said, “He not eating by choice or for funds?”

Eddie, “Funds, sounds like. Owes some up tops and is trying to scratch up some dough by bumping the match.”

Dawn, “You can’t be serious, he’s paid to fight a high ranked fighter beat him out of a match?”

Victor shook his head, “Got to be a hefty payday for that beating, been there.”

James chortled, “Oh ya, like the time you got paid to track down that mule and came back with a split face.”

Victor turned pumping his tube of coffee saying, “Hey, I would have caught that mule hours earlier if that goose wouldn’t have spooked him. Not any worse than your saying you could find that bear.”

James replied, “I found the bear.”

Victor chortled, “Ya, then we found you butt naked down to your boots the next morning walking back to town,” spreading giggles around the table as James clicked his tongue at his brother trading embarrassing tales of his own in revenge.

James nodded, “Like I said, found the bear.” Looking to Eddie he said, “What’d third chair guy do to be taking bribes to fight?”

Eddie smirked saying, “Took a low punch to the kidneys his last try at a title match and pissed himself.” Drawing chortles from the brothers, “Trying to beef up his reputation.”

Victor nodded replying sarcastically, “Oh ya, fighting an underfed thoroughbred, bound to get him that belt after his bladder purge.”

James, “Don’t know why he feels the need to stoop, hit anyone in the kidneys hard enough they’ll empty their bladder.”

Looking to Norma Jeane you asked, “Have you seen boxing matches before?”

She shook her head, “No, I hear they can be brutal.”

“Only heard about them, and we had two boxers in our troops they liked to share on their favorite fights. One kept bragging about him nearly losing a rib from one.”

Victor chortled, “Oh yes, Tommy was fun, then he got his foot jammed in that storm under a log and was just helpless. So much for those broad shoulders of his.”

Norma Jeane asked, “Do you go to fights often?”

James shook his head, “Not since we were kids. Boxing was a quick hustle to earn some cash.”

Norma Jeane looked the brothers over, “You didn’t want to keep boxing?”

Victor chuckled saying, “You can only take getting hit in the face so many times before a desk job is more appealing. Jimmy’s an Engineer and I’m an Architect.”

James, “Ya, got used to breaking our knuckles in other ways. And when we got punched it was more of a surprise.”

Norma smiled saying, “Wow, you both must have done well back in Canada, out here in New York I can’t imagine anywhere else you could build something.”

Eddie chuckled finishing off the last of the batter, “Oh you’d be surprised how easily people could find room to build. But from what we’ve seen of Canada it’s not so sandwiched. Should see it just miles of green in the spring time, bound to be all golden and red by now.”

“Oh I bet it’s beautiful,” she sighed out, “I grew up mainly in California, not much for seasons near Los Angeles. Even here so far it’s wonderful, when does it start snowing?” She asked excitedly.

Looking to Eddie you said, “November? Late November early December.”

Eddie nodded, “Sounds about right. You planning on being here then?”

In a shrug as he carried the tray of pancakes over she answered, “I don’t rightly know. The company didn’t give me a time to be back, just said to attend some classes. I’m certain if they had something for me to be back for they would call. They know where I am staying, after all they are footing the bill.”

Dawn said, “No doubt if you are still in town Bunny and Eddie could show off the best spots to visit.” Widening her grin.

Food was served out and the conversation continued on all she had plans to do while staying here between her classes a few days a week. Clearing the table was when the bell rang and the guys all led you three to the door with Victor holding Teddy saying, “Have fun ladies. Find something nice.”

James opened the door for you revealing the driver there nodding his head watching as you were helped into your jacket and handed your purse. Eddie helped Dawn pressing a sweet kiss to her cheek after she grabbed her purse from him then he turned with Norma’s coat in hand. She thanked him for help easing it on as James stole a quick kiss from you and joined the guys in watching your group following the driver to the flag bearing car a group of kids had come to crowd around to peek inside. The car was empty and excitedly the kids waved you all off on your way up to Manhattan. Much preferring the subway over this spectacle with pretty much everyone you passed imagining someone from the First Family was inside, a fact proved wrong as Margaret Truman came out of the family apartment and joined you inside with a smile as you all shifted letting her sit between you and Dawn.

“Morning,” she said breaking the silence.

“Sleep well?” you asked and her head tilted slightly.

“Not really, bit of a loud night last night.” She replied.

“Well, Yankees are doing well so far I hear from Eddie. Or at least he heard from the sports desk at the Bugle.”

That had her eyes on you, “We did read those articles about Congressman Farley, he didn’t, we heard he was threatening a woman from Brooklyn, about his son?”

“He tried to, didn’t stay long in our home. I made my point clear to his son who obviously ran to Daddy for some backup.”

She looked you over asking, “The Brooklyn Bugle said his son assaulted a woman at Columbia, and then he went to your house.”

“Brent touched my breast in class and was shown the error of his ways. Following that his father came to our home calling me a whore and tried to threaten us. I didn’t give him much time to explain what threat he was issuing, if he would have me expelled or just to ruin my reputation, I kicked him out and he sped off when he pissed off the block for the slur he kept shouting. I consider the problem dealt with, no need for concern.”

Margaret, “Father was very concerned reading all the differing versions of what had happened. Then he heard Brooklyn, and he knew we had to check on you.”

Smiling at her you replied, “That is very kind. I do happen to be very resilient, not the first time someone has tried to intimidate me.”

Margaret, “No, I can’t imagine it would be.”

“For now, we should focus on the night ahead, on a scale of Coney Island to the Dentist how fun are we talking?”

Her grin inched out again as she giggled out, “Closer to the Dentist. However there is some footage father wanted you to see. Apparently there was a group of directors sent to film different battles and you were in a few. Other than that we will have a lovely meal through talks from various experts. A good few are just dying to get to hear your expert opinion on magnets.”

“Oh I highly doubt that,” you giggled out adding, “More like they want a good argument. Prove me wrong.”

Dawn, “If I can ask why would magnets be a big deal?”

Margaret shrugged, “Oh you never know, inventions and such. That Stark fellow especially might be interested with his flying car.”

Your eyes narrowed a tick as Norma said, “Someone is making a flying car? Oh that sounds complicated.”

“I don’t think magnets would work for that.”

Margaret said, “You never know.”

Norma asked, “How wouldn’t it work?”

“Well, a magnet gets weaker in effect the farther it is from something metallic, so arguably you would still need to be close to the ground or buildings if you manage to get it to climb up buildings too. Even then it could harm the people inside.”

Dawn, “If it fails you mean?”

“Or if it doesn’t, people are essentially magnets themselves, there’s iron in your blood, you put a powerful enough magnet up next to someone it could tear their blood out, stop their hearts, kill their brains which need constant blood flow. Not to mention the effect on their bones from the marrow inside where the blood is created. Arguably you could make a propeller powered platform that the car could hover over but you would be dipping more into aeronautics over magnet power. There would still have to be an engine that wouldn’t be affected by the magnet and fuel with a low enough metal content to not sludge up and clog the pipes.”

Norma Jeane smiled saying, “Wow, and you learned all that in your college classes?”

Looking at her you shook your head, “No, public library. And Eddie used to bring me along to the junkyard before the war, taught me a fair bit on engines.”

Norma Jeane, “How would you build a flying car then?”

To the floor your eyes shifted in thought and you said, “I don’t think we have what I would need. I would probably have to invent what I need first before I could make one. Probably have to have a way to manipulate propellers, but it would need something like a balloon for lift so the air forced out couldn’t hurt other people when it goes to land or take off.”

Dawn cut in saying, “And you would need to think on fuels as well.”

Norma Jeane asked, “Would steam work?”

“Could, though it couldn’t go too high, air gets colder the higher you get and it could freeze even with propellers. Part of how airplanes keep up, oil has a low freezing temperature and the engines pound so hard that it keeps the oil moving. If that was to freeze the engine would stall and fall out of the sky when the propellers stop spinning.”

Dawn, “But if you had a decent insulator for the steam it could work.”

Margaret eyed the street as the car stopped and smiled saying, “We’re here.” The door opened by help of the driver and out you came one at a time with the three behind the First Daughter eyeing the designer shop you had never dreamed of going to before. Two attendants came to open the double doors of the shop surrounded by cameras capturing the latest shopping trip for Margaret.

Inside you went and more attendants flocked to greet your group, all grinning as the doors were locked behind you by the doormen there to ensure the press was kept out. Margaret said, “I am thinking pink,” wandering off with finger aimed to a distant rack taking two attendants with her. The rest split between your group taking a rack at a time. Possible options were shifted to the arms of the attendants.

Each tag making your heart skip a little knowing how each dress you touched could have paid your rent for a year at least with ample for food and utilities. All the same the reminder from the guys had you grabbing a few options while Dawn did the same, choosing colors that might be flattering against yours. Lowly to her and Norma however you muttered, “I am sorry it seems we may be in for a boring night.”

Margaret finally made her way back to your group with a couple racks of choices come to see yours. “Nice choices, ready for the fun part?” She asked guiding you back to the changing rooms where each of you and all together looked over the choices of the others giving comments.

From a few flowing options to tighter ones you seemed to have shared that preference. Though from the mix you ended up choosing the one you thought James might enjoy helping you with the most. Forest green, a bit low in the back below the shoulder blades, sleeveless with a sweetheart top synched at the waist above the extra double layered flap of fabric over your backside and hips adding emphasis to your figure. Almost like an added sleeveless jacket over the skirt, that was simple flaring out at the knee.

Dawn however chose to go with her off the shoulder hugging purple dress to accentuate her figure while she still had it, streamlined to the flare at her knees with a belt around her waist. Off her dress Norma chose a maroon dress with spaghetti traps hugging her perfectly with a slightly tighter skirt than both of yours that she hurried to change out of to inspect the coats on display. While she chose a silk lined white fur coat she squeaked in easing around the hanger of the dress she’d chosen. Dawn’s eyes and hand fell on a white mink shawl she just couldn’t pass on close to a small blanket in size. You however couldn’t pass a grey fox fur shawl shorter than Dawn’s reaching just your waist.

Altogether the price was staggering but with the high profile event a knee weakening half off had you all walking out with a great deal. Norma wrote a check ensuring she’d been given a hefty payday to come and study while keeping up her appearance and wardrobe. For yours and Dawn’s you counted out your bills saved in higher amounts from tips along with some funds withdrawn in case of emergencies when you had hushedly reminded her she’d brought the wrong purse forgetting her checkbook at home. Though for the price anyways she would have needed to have a notice from her bank that Eddie had approved an amount like that for her spending. A plus you imagined for having not married yet, as one day you’d need a signed notice from James to carry in your checkbook he’d soon have full legal control of.

Final total counted out and passed over you smiled to the woman at the register saying, “From my tips and comic book funds.”

The woman gave you a curious smirk, “You read comic books?”

“I own and help design two comic series.”

Margaret sighed out taking hold of her bags, “I wish I had more time to read comics. Father has me focused on fundraisers and charities since the war ended.” Smiling again however she said, “Time for accessories.”

Shoes however surely followed in the next designer shop with purses galore as well to choose from. More attendants came over with ample choices on parade around you all to go with the champagne flutes you were given. Behind Dawn’s back you downed yours after a short while and traded flutes with her making her smirk at your wink allowing her a bit of time to keep the news in family. Half you drained to not have her seen as bubbly crazy with another smiling sip to finish off more of the near gag inducing drink. Shoes however requiring both hands allowed you both to pass over the flutes to inspect a pair closer. Exhaling sharply through a momentary fight not to shiver you caught sight of Norma sneaking another sip of hers she set down to hurry to your side asking about her own choice. “I think these would be lovely.”

“Yes they would.” You said moving to claim your own pair of shoes you surely didn’t need, yet with how hard the attendants were pushing and Margaret’s outright demand that you all had to have special shoes for the occasion. Dark silver pumps matching your fur covering nearly half of the top of your feet snugly in case of steps fitted thanks to the heel of it. Similar in shape to Dawn’s with a strap above the toe of the shoe covering most of the top of her feet in her favorite style in a purple shade to match her dress.

Norma chose red sandal heels and hurried with her hand claiming yours to bring you over to the purses before Margaret could snatch up the best of them. Right off Norma chose a white beaded one with a silver clasp as you eyed a fold over clutch in shimmering velvet the same shade as Dawn’s gown she smiled in accepting once she reached your side, admiring the golden clasp accent on the top flap. Under your arm hers looped and she guided you through to a few choices, on you couldn’t even open until you found a silk forest green clutch with three strips diagonally overlapping across the front, secured with a silver clasp and a golden stringed tassel on the side. “I think this will look good with your dress.”

You nodded peeking inside only to grumble at the price tag making Dawn giggle and say, “You know what James would say.”

“Oh yes I do, and Victor and Eddie, not to mention the Brocks.” She grinned and with bags handed over to attendants you joined Margaret in her inspection of bags, five of which she claimed for her own. Near to a sigh you murmured, _“Please slap me if I ever grown that spend happy.”_

Smiling at you she whispered back, _“The moon would explode first,”_ luring your grin back out.

The young woman from good standing and good family clearly having no problem with using her position and name to get as much as she wanted burned against everything you stood for. From such harsh beginnings you had vowed never to forget that unending hunger, never to forget what cruelty can come with entitlement of any kind. Above all you had sworn to yourself to be kind, with so much anger and pain tucked away inside of your past you had hoped between bouts of sheer rage at those who were cruel or malicious snapping your final tether of restraint that you could be kind.

Hoarding good or wealth was never your intention, but having some cash on hand was always a benefit especially when you felt the urge to send funds to your cousin or aunt. They had work and ample funds thanks to the Brocks up there, still they were your family and the last of your actual blood. Family was what you were clinging to, perhaps if you could help them succeed and find comfort through their lives this pain from Steve might dwindle, the loss of your parents would never leave but maybe that one word he called you might muffle over time from your memory.

“Bunny,” Dawn muttered and blinking away the mistiness of your prickling eyes you noticed the trembling of the sterling silver lined mirror at your side you stilled with a smile forcing back down that path of mental wandering again.

“Rabbit hole, sorry.” Her hand smoothed along the arm looped in hers.

Softly she asked, _“You don’t think Venom would hiss at my coat do you?”_ That had you giggle behind your lifted hand and she said, _“He used to hiss at the mounted heads at my parents’.”_

_“It was the eyes. Skeptical of marbles, something with his old home. Dangerous to get trapped in.”_

_“Oh, I suppose I can’t use them for vases then.”_

_“You can, just glue them down so I can’t break them on accident.”_ Making her giggle and watch as you smiled and answered one of Margaret’ questions on a pair of bags she was stuck on to go with her new shoes.

With a grin she turned and asked, “Have you decided a major yet?”

“No, though I heard you graduated in the spring with a Bachelor Degree in Arts, well done.”

She smiled, “Yes, thank you. Nearly did not swing it, physical education is a fickle thing. But I passed a swim test and got my credit. Have you signed up for physical education yet?”

“Bowling, next semester, it’s a lawn course and they don’t want to freeze anyone.”

Her lips parted in a widening grin, “My father loves to bowl, keeps talking about building an alley at the White House.” She looked to Norma, who came over with a second bag she was considering, “Have you bowled before?”

Norma, “Bowled, oh, with the pins, no. My foster father talked about taking me when I was young. Always got put off, then the war started. You like to bowl?”

Margaret nodded, “Though I am not as practiced as my father. You, Dawn?”

Dawn chuckled, “Oh, we’re the ones who introduced Bunny and Eddie to it. Our town in Canada has a theater and a bowling alley, big pulls in town, used to make it a bi-weekly thing, have a whole tournament for it. Bunny almost won once.”

You giggled and shook your head, “You are generous, for all my skills in Advanced Mathematics the scoring goes over my head. I needed a split and I lost with a two pin blow against a five pin slammer. I thought my five strikes would have put me ahead but apparently not.” Making the ladies chuckle as you looked at the second purse in Norma’s hand, “Ooh, that’s pretty.”

“I know, pink fake fur, now I just need to find a dress to go with it sometime. My weaknesses, pink and fur.”

“I think mine would be mint, don’t know why, and yellow, I do love a good pop of yellow.”

Dawn asked Margaret, “What are your plans now you’ve graduated?”

She smiled saying, “Singing,”

“Ooh, brave,” you said and she looked at you making you shake your head, “Not against you, I’m terrible with speeches, I can’t imagine singing to strangers. I can manage a lullaby to Teddy or Eddie’s Nephews and Nieces but that’s my line.”

To herself she giggled replying, “I have heard that sentiment often. Though I doubt there will be any expectations beyond me being the best of the best.” She looked you over, “No doubt you were given that weight as well.”

“I doubt anyone expected much from me beyond becoming a housewife. War is over, back home we go.”

Margaret, “One day that will change, perhaps for our daughters.”

“Oh we’ll make it change, whether they like it or not.”

She looked you over asking, “No clue at all for a degree?”

“I was thinking science, maybe math. Just see how far I can get against the current. Apparently Columbia has women requiring a vote to attend graduate courses there.”

“They will vote for you. No doubt about it.”

“Well they’ll have to, I’m going for a Masters, though I will settle for a Doctorate, they will be seeing a great deal of me in the years to come.” Two more bags were rounded up before you all made your ways to the registers where your funds were dwindled even more with the half off bags and shoes. Though to go with the purchases unlike with the gowns the smiling woman behind the counter eased four bottles of Chanel No 5 in their protective boxes into small goody bags joined with a bracelet each, white gold with diamond and grey stones in sideways V’s all around alternating colors to the clasp. With lips parted you watched the boxes they were in closed and added to the goody bag to go with a box of chocolate covered cherry candies.

A call to the security team had Margaret off before her initially offered lunch in her own car while you were all helped into your own car where Norma smiled in dabbing her new fragrance behind her ears making you turn away blinking a few moments for the powerful scent. Certainly distinct, especially the hint of rose and jasmine in there almost had your eyes water. But as you couldn’t bear to wear much past the scent of green apple and honey from your soaps the fate of your bottle was sealed as a gift to Gina and Ambrose, soon to be joined by Dawn’s as the woodier ingredients had her stomach churning. Excitedly home again bags were lifted and with the help of the driver and brothers on the stoop from a walk brought up to be explored as the first of the rain drops began to trickle down.

James’ smile lingered looking you over as if to guess what you had bought, “Have fun?”

“Well, the three of us bought a third of what Miss Margaret bought.”

Victor chuckled and said, “Well she has been on tour recently.”

Lowly to James you whispered, _“35 grand, I counted, she dropped without a blink.”_

Victor stole a glance your way then focused on the bag that Norma was showing off to him widening his grin at the playful choices before she delved into the shoes available. Dawn crept over saying, “We even got these goody bags, I can’t keep the perfume though. Bit musty,” James looked over the bottle impressed at the elite French brand.

“Eddie’s sisters would love them, was going to send them mine. Anything past soap is-,”

Norma’s squeak had you all looking and grinning at Victor’s near soppy grin at her folding herself in her white mink coat, “Isn’t it just to die for?!”

With a nod he said, “Very chic, certainly will have some heads turning to that alone.” She nipped at her lower lip as he delved more into what he knew on furs.

Though lowly by your ear James hummed, “You bought furs,” using a finger to tug your bag closer making you roll your eyes at his lifting the folding boxes from inside it. The one you tapped he smiled opening and pulling out the grey fox fur shawl. “Now this is wonderful.”

“They had a lot of browns and whites, I liked the grey, and it’s so soft.”

He nodded and smiled at Dawn, “Do we get to peek at yours?”

She nodded and got to showing off her fur and bag and shoes ending with a stolen hug from James in her excitement, surrogate until Eddie got home before her trot off to get Teddy from his pen in the living room fussing from his nap noticing he was alone. Again James chuckled and got to inspecting your shoes and purse, rewarding you with a nice warm kiss and tap of his nose and forehead to yours a moment, “Perfect choices. Do I get to see the dress too?”

“When I hang it up. Thought you might like it, few hints to your old days. Will need help with it.”

“I will love it, you chose it.” Carefully he tucked your things back into their boxes and bags to take up to your room later as you went to go and check on the meal slowly cooking in the kitchen luring him in after you granting beaming Victor and giggling Norma time alone for their chatter to grow.


	35. The Big Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter a few big names including Mr Stark Sr, General Eisenhower, Einstein, Churchill and of course King George and President Truman. Let me know what you think, got a few more parts tucked up my sleeve.

Just one moment of silence and your head poked out with smile spreading after. Leaned forward Norma took advantage of Victor’s lingering stare to steal a kiss. Shifting your hand James smirked watching from a cloud of shimmering starry mist Victor’s camera popped out of nowhere to plop into your palm from its place on the counter surely you meant to levitate it from. Curiously he came closer to see what you were capturing and post click smiled with a tug at your middle bringing you out of the doorway so Victor wouldn’t see you should he turn his head.

Dinner was finished and at the call from Dawn the lovebirds still barely blushing to join the others at the table. Eddie had snuck in and poured through the gifts admiring Dawn’s choices as well as what he heard of yours and came to join in on the gossip in the kitchen while feeding Teddy.

Dinner and relaxing through drinks and dessert afterwards had Miss Norma Jeane melting more into your group and subtly leaning against Victor’s side until a yawn had Eddie lending his keys to drive her back to her hotel. To keep from watching the drive for Victor’s return Eddie helped Dawn up to get some cuddling in before bed once Teddy was asleep again content in his bed. And James into his arms lifted you excited to get a peek into what dress you had chosen. Jaw fully dropped he eyed the deep green marvel of a gown paired with satin gloves to match you held up for him.

“Now that is stunning.” He hummed moving closer to help you turn it around. “Even has a small hint of a bustle.”

“Didn’t know what to pick, but I saw it and thought you might like it.”

Moving closer his hand cupped your cheek and sweetly he kissed you, lingering in the action and tap of foreheads afterwards. “I would have loved anything you picked, do you like it?”

“One of the nicest ones they had to offer. The only green, its more comfortable, not sure about the fur, seems so extravagant-,”

“The fur is perfect, if we had our ways we’d have made you dozens of furs by now. Quality fur like that can last decades when taken care of. Nowhere near a frivolous purchase. Miss Norma get along all day?”

“Seemed so excited to go shopping. I don’t think she’s wasted a cent the company is apparently going to back for her to build up her image.”

James, “Even if they don’t Vic would gladly jump in to foot the bill. I think he might be surprised at that picture you stole. I don’t think she had it easy growing up.”

“No, said she worked in the factories at 16 building plane parts in the war. I don’t think they just let any kids in for that.”

James shook his head, “Nope, most likely a ward of the state. But she’ll be mingled in the family soon enough. Especially if she keeps kissing Vic like that,” claiming another kiss he stepped back taking hold of your gown to hang it up. Returning to blend into the usual pattern of helping you undress then carrying you to bed to hold one another until morning. Peppered kisses and hushed giggles between comments came out in the aftermath of Vic’s humming self making his way up to bed when he finally made it back home again.

..

Morning with the Brocks’ visit followed with Momma Brock claiming another night watching her grandson while tuxes were fixed into place. Savoring each moment James’ lips peppered across your skin securing the laces on the back of your corset from England. The hooks were secured by you and in panties, stockings and your garter belt you held the corset up over your hoisted bust keeping it in place while his fingers knowingly and lovingly ensured each chord sat comfortably in place assuring you would be able to eat your fill and sit comfortably. An elegant bow at the base of your spine was tied and giggling again a stolen glance back nabbed you a peck on his nose luring a playful chuckle from him in return. “Do hope corsets don’t go too out of fashion for your sake.”

Lowly he chuckled, “There will always be those who love corsets. And always gowns for special events requiring some support. Perhaps not whale bone like this one, may change to metal over time.”

“Great, more metal to snap and stab me.”

Again he kissed your cheek turning to fetch the gown he unzipped and lowered for you to step into. Carefully he lifted the gown you took hold of once it covered your bust allowing him to ease up the zipper sealing it into place, ensuring with a smooth of his hands over your sides and the skirt that any wrinkles or folds would be gone. Lastly buckling the straps on the new heels into place to finish off the look before he led you to the vanity where he fashioned a chic ponytail used to hold back your curls refusing to take to a bun. “I swear my hair gets more like live snakes every day,”

James chuckled saying, “I love these curls, even if they do turn into snakes one day. Twenty feet long I’ll take the battle of finding how these curls wish to be displayed each day.”

That made you giggle, “I am not growing my hair to twenty feet long.”

Chuckling again with the final pin in place around your turned under ponytail his arms looped around your middle to plant his lips on your cheek sweetly. “You fix my hair I fix yours, that’s the deal.”

The doorbell sounded and again shameless as ever Victor hurried to go and fetch his date here early making James’ chuckling self lead you to the mirror in your move to fix his bowtie and jacket. All for you to add the finishing touches to your makeup with your gloves he slung over his shoulder and cuddled close until he could help you with the gloves and guide you down with your new fur and clutch in the free arm not draped around you. With a wide smile Norma Jeane stood letting out a giggling squeak when you came down the stairs. Clutching her coat to her in a pleased twirl showing off her full look making you giggle and say, “Don’t you look stunning, put us all to shame.”

Dawn was next to come down, smiling in joining the compliments offered while you waited for the driver to arrive for you. Subtly Norma had eased up to Vic’s side resting a hand on his arm or even side once his hand timidly settled on her back. Though their snuggling was only encouraged inside the car for the drive to the distant lit up hall to which you were headed. Crowds and seas of flashes coming in waves were your welcome and through the carpet lined with those you did not recognize who seemed to know you. More of a convention of sorts you felt a bit out of place hearing echoes of the conversation around you on speeches and topics being covered.

Smiles dimmed in passing through to the dining hall, following the aid that led you to your assigned table. Straight to the table of honor across from Generals and even a puzzling two bourbons in Mr Stark sat a familiar face recognized out of papers and magazines, Albert Einstein seated and chatting with one of the Generals until you all arrived to take up the seats marked by folded name plates. Around the back of your chairs each fur was settled with clutches left on laps. Two tables over the table of Presidents, Kings and world leaders from allied nations gathered to hear these talks stole glances your way with King George and Truman returning the subtle head nods your group sent their way.

Stark right away from your inspection of the table setting drew your gaze, “Ah, Miss Bunny, read about you. Odd to see a show pony here.”

Forcing a grin you said, “I could say the same to you, last I heard that dud of a flying car could use some of the attention you give that glass, unless that’s why you took to the drink.”

James’ hand nearly tightened on his lap only for him to watch Stark’s glass to lower before he could finish off his glass with eyes intent on you, “And just what might you know about my flying car?”

“According to my brother Steve and his friend Bucky who saw it at your last Expo at the World Fair it got up about six inches then dropped like a rock.”

Pointing at Eddie he said, “Now I don’t care what people say-,”

His eyes shifted to the General beside him who nudged his arm, “That’s Eddie,”

Stark’s brows furrowed looking to the General, “Who’s Eddie? Don’t change the subject!”

He looked to Eddie again only to hear you say, “Steve died, this is my brother Eddie and his wife Dawn, and don’t call me a show pony, if anything I’m a black sheep at best by my size.” That had Victor chortling to himself and Einstein chuckle through a reach for his glass shifting ever so slightly on his seat to your left.

Stark, “My point being, you have no clue how difficult it was to even get those six inches off the ground.”

“Especially if you have to play show pony to the press after bragging about it.”

The waiter came over asking for drink choices and for you James ordered a screwdriver and a whiskey for himself. Stark eyed you curious about the drink choice then said, “And how would you do it, oh Queen of the magnets?”

Smirking at him your head tilted slightly and you replied, “Now, now, that would be cheating. Eyes on your own paper, Mr Stark.”

That had him scoffing, “You think I’d need your help?! Oh I beg to differ little Miss!”

Eddie chuckled saying to the Generals shaking their heads, “I think you might regret those words later on.”

The General closest to him, General Eisenhower said, “Corporal Pear tore planes out of the sky, you really think she can’t get a car up in the sky by just reversing the science?”

Einstein lifted his glass, “And without your budget or supplies too. A much more impressive feat in my opinion.”

Stark said, “Oh like it’s hard to get planes out of the sky in wartime.” Finishing off his drink he shook the glass in the air in a silent demand for a refill.

Victor nodded, “And the tanks being torn in half? That so easy too?”

Stark looked wide eyed a moment from him to you catching you grin spreading in a quick pop only making him look you over again, “Oh that’s fine, shoddy things tanks, no doubt coincidence. Army should have never relied on those pitiful things a sneeze could shred.”

Stark, “Sarcasm, very lady like,” he muttered.

Smirking back at him you replied, “By the state of your shirt and jacket I’d say you’re not taken to kindly by the lady in your life,” causing his head to tilt a tick, “I grew up in Brooklyn Mr Stark, you’ll have to hit harder than that to dent my pride. While yours is wide open thanks to that bottle you keep hiding in.”

He plopped his glass down watching you smiling accepting your cocktail from the waiter who nodded his head in return for your soft thanks, Stark said, “Alright, you down that drink of yours and we’ll see who’s the one with an even kilter.”

“Oh yes, because this one little drink surely would have my guy carrying me home over his shoulder. Not patronizing at all, Mr Stark.”

“Patronizing-,” he scoffed out and crossed his arms over his chest, “Why don’t you go ahead and tell me your experience in Mechanical Engineering, or basic knowledge of anything to do with constructing a vehicle or flying craft, Miss Pear? That’s right, you’re still just a few weeks into your schooling, why don’t you leave the talking to the big boys.”

“Now if I did that you might never get the answer to the big question tickling the back of your mind.”

Stark chortled, “And just what question might that be?”

“What could a magnet really do?” Narrowing his eyes through the first sip you claimed of your drink.

James smirked behind his own glass looking to the opening speaker who began the night, Stark remained fixed on your reactions to each speaker after between courses of the seven course meal with each plate slightly less filling than the last. The third course at least however was passed over to Eddie on your right as it was stuffed mushrooms swapped subtly by you and him in a faked arm gesture to James who snuck his supply onto your plate as well in the move knowing your childhood allergy to them. Even though it hadn’t carried on the avoidance lingered and from the table with the Kings Queen Mother Elizabeth took notice of your aversion to that course and the shrimp course afterwards much like she noticed at the dinner held at the Palace you had attended piquing her curiosity.

Einstein however broke the silence between courses having passed his own to the late arriving Winston Churchill from a phone call smirking to you in sharing, “Never fond of shrimp myself, Miss Pear.”

“Mother never trusted much past bass offered up in fish markets.”

Stark said popping another between his lips, “Not even going to try it? Not very adventurous of you.”

“I’ve been picking up Italian food recently since back in Brooklyn, baby steps I suppose. Between stops to China Town of course.”

Victor hummed out, “Those spices can be addictive.”

Churchill stated, “I myself do stick to a sturdy diet comprised of family favorites, like Miss Pear. One must stick to maintaining our heritage when left to our own means for some comfort. I do enjoy a good chocolate tart from my mother’s family recipe book on holidays when the link is quite strained.”

Stark eyed Norma in her puzzled look at the rest of her shrimp she offered to Victor who traded his empty plate at her mumble of the odd sauce for it tasting bad with her drink choice. To a flurry of argumentative grumbles to the latest speaker the waiters came again taking the empty plates with them for another wave of waiters to return with another course. This time causing Dawn to giggle at the sigh shared by you and Eddie seeing the odd seven brussels sprouts circled with sauces around what seemed to be a cup of linguini turned over still shaped like the cup drizzled with melting grated cheese and green herbs. At least this course seemed to be something close to filling compared to the insignificant servings in the prior courses.

Nice and steady between mental comments shared with your group and hushed verbal ones to include Norma, who seemed fixated on learning more about Victor entirely ignoring the rest of the table as if this was their date alone easing any worries at your being seated so far away from the young woman you were meant to be befriending. Steamed veggies were next to go with some steak strips on Nan bread cut into triangles with droplets of sauce on top of and between each you ate as casually as you could at the odd mixture of textures and flavors using both your hands for the triangles and utensils for the veggies. Across from you the Generals ignored all but their food until they were freed to listen to the next speaker as Stark kept working up his mental dissection of your near silent group.

Raw peppers and dips came next with fruit and cheese to follow bringing on your second drink yet to shift any portion of dedication to hold the façade other women tried to meet of dining etiquette. Chocolate gelato came as the finale that you savored to the last drop finished alongside the end of your second cocktail. Shots of Sambuca came as a means to help with digestion. Though to the shock of Stark the remaining buttered rolls left warm and tucked in their basket were divided even among the ladies of your group still hungry. To be broken in pieces to nibble on while listening to the speaker finishing off his speech with what you took as the fifth mention of magnets yet to be delved into as preposterous subjects to study into. Best left to holding up art on fridges was the smirk inducing comment about making you giggle in hearing while the speaker cast a glance your way.

Now the food was gone shouts seemed to distract from the speeches for a blur of an hour until an aid arrived crouching down to say, “Your table has been invited to the smoking lounge with President Truman and King George.”

Churchill grinned your way, “Yes, now is the time for some true discussion unlike that fodder with shouting through puff pieces flooded with insults and claims of treaties long since violated by other nations.”

James, “Fridge art science was a nice comment,” Earning an agreeing grin from you.

Eddie chuckled as Dawn said, “Hope he’s in the lounge be nice to see him face a debate.”

.

After all that was what this was, an all out debate in tries to shut your intelligence down. The female dates below sat in the lower lounge area with Victor remaining beside Norma on a love seat while on the upper level leaning on the arm of the chairs you and James were in to press your arm against his. Feeling his smirk between puffs on the cigar he had been offered amused thoroughly as the men tried and failed to break through to reveal any ignorance you might have towards your supposed mastering of the field of magnets you had read up all available book from the public library to prep for this outcome.

Smirking now puffing on his own cigar Stark relaxed enjoying the show catching a glimpse now on why you had been taken so seriously by your fellow soldiers you spent years protecting while his questions still lingered unasked by others, what did you do with magnets to earn your medals and place here.

Through the door to the accusation, “Why can’t you just admit this is all a ruse to have some dame for women to aspire to be like silencing arguments of stepping aside again for our men to return,” seemed to signal King George beside President Truman to appear.

The latter who said, “Perhaps then we should give them an idea of what Miss Pear is capable of whipping up in a battlefield.” Making the man flinch at his unexpected answer from the assumed absent superior. Truman’s hand motioned to the side after you and the brothers had nodded your heads to the entering King who gestured to remain seated in coming closer. “This is John Huston, a Director who took up part of a project for Former President Roosevelt to film the war efforts. He’s brought a reel from D-Day that will give you all an idea of just what magnets can do.”

Hushedly Eddie had Dawn close her eyes while Norma turned her head smiling in her focus on Victor uncertain of why Eddie held his wife to his side ensuring she wouldn’t look through the lights cutting off to a now visible loaded projector was cut on to play on the wall. Two blips of the reel passing the marking frames and planes came into view on a grey sky while your hand was engulfed by James’ in the drop of your formerly locked expression. The change of your face had Stark turn his head curiously to know why. Down the camera angled and Truman walked up to the wall by the footage across from Director Huston while King George settled into the bare seat beside yours. Boats broke through waves and bobbed their way to shore where the guns from hills above had James puff out a blob of smoke hoping that you wouldn’t have nightmares from this footage.

Truman, “And here comes their division,” to the sight of more soldiers dying on the beach filling with more and more bodies, some being swept back to sea for not being able to get past a few steps from their boats.

All at once the metal gates dropped, along with jaws from the men who hadn’t seen it, of the guns being torn from the hills then fired back into the soldiers inside those bunkers freeing hundreds to scour the beaches causing a group to stand up wide eyed in their disbelief. A point to the raised hand in your platoon now joined by the brothers’ and the rest of the disbelievers stood at the German planes crushed into balls colliding with others while your troops shrank up the hills with tanks crumpling up to fire at others causing the explosions viewed in clouds of dirt and smoke. Inhaling sharply your eyes shifted to Truman as he grinned your way, “Much more than a few refrigerator magnets gentlemen.”

The King beside you watched your smile flinch back to Einstein asking, “How did you conceal such a weapon? Force like that, I would have imagined a cannon.”

“Bigger is not always better. The human body is comprised of various metals, you have to be careful what you set off around them concerning magnets or there could be casualties on both sides.”

King George stated post clearing of his throat, “The presentation of this footage was quite astonishing, I must admit, though upon your person no record of any weapon was found in your bags once you were delivered to your hotel in London.”

“Because I would never bring a weapon back with me once peacetime was called.”

King George nodded, “And just where, was the weapon disposed of?”

James, “Off the side of the ship on the way back to England. We all took turns dumping parts.”

King George asked, “And the blueprints?”

You shook your head, “Never had any.”

Churchill, “I read an article in which stated you have a photographic memory, if someone were to, persuade you,”

“I am not in the business of dealing arms.” You stole a glance at Stark, “I’ll leave that to the Big Boys.” To the anxiously inhaling King you added, “I was scared, all my training up to that point was to be a nurse. I couldn’t be an imposition to the men so I found a way to protect them too. I don’t love the notion that children will have never seen their fathers or parents their sons again because of me, but war is never kind to begin with.”

Stark, “I can’t believe you wouldn’t have a price.”

Your eyes met his to say, “I can’t imagine you could fathom my life or notions of just societies when you seem too adept at skewing morality to fit your whims.” He scoffed again and you added, “Or should I mention that perfume on your clothes a few hundred too cheap to belong to the debutant you married with a twin to that ring I’ve seen you take off and pocket twice in flirting with other women?” Dropping his smirk again, “Unlike you I do not revel in dishing out cruelty or malice. Men have been quite skilled in adapting weapons throughout the generations without requiring my help. I have no price.”

Stark, “I enjoy women, and a stiff drink, I don’t care what you say I can’t imagine if someone tomorrow promised you a cool five million for that weapon you wouldn’t take it!”

“A few weeks after that invasion, we were on our way through Paris, and I met a cousin and an aunt I’d never met before, on my father’s side.”

Stark shook his head, “Your point being?” Lifting his glass.

“They had escaped from Auschwitz.” Visibly his body locked in his seat and his face dropped, “Apparently my father’s family was originally from Poland. We saw those freed prisoners from the two camps we were sent to clear. I have seen what men with a price have done, anyone who says they have one should see what we have and perhaps they might understand who ends up paying that toll to line the pockets of others.”

King George said, “And none of your actions so far have hinted otherwise.”

Truman, “Merely there has been some debate of upping warfare since development of the atom bombs.”

You looked to him saying, “For all the respect I have for your position and role in ending the war, for the record I do disagree with what occurred in Hiroshima.” Earning a nod from him, “If you’re looking for some sort of promise I won’t build another magnetic weapon you have it. Unlike the ruthless indiscriminate weapons of former wars mine won’t be on that list to be used again.”

Einstein, “Well said, which is exactly what my main goal is, to ensure Hiroshima does not occur again!”

Truman nodded, “Yes, why our allies are here, to hear talks of many impressions on a new sort of pact against arms countries might use in the future, and while magnets might not be on that list your impressions of the effects of such weapons are highly required to balance the weight of refusing to join such a pact.”

While the conversation bled on around you King George leaned in to lowly ask you, “How are your cousin and aunt doing? We have received a few reports that he is doing well in school.”

“They are doing well, Erik looks forward to classes and loves studying. His mother is still adjusting, has a lovely job and a house for them. And thank you, for understanding with the adoption and citizenship issue. We never meant to draw attention to force something like that.”

“Oh I perfectly understand fear. You have been nothing but honorable in your actions and upon notification of our discovery nothing but candid on the root of each decision. Besides, best to claim you first before the big day added you to that lot of paperwork of citizenship interviews. Could only add to the hassle, besides quite justly gives us full rights to broadcast the big day.”

James’ head turned at the finger underneath his hand tightening in a subtle reaction making him ask, “Broadcast?”

“Not exactly live, due to the mountain ranges we would have to film then broadcast the reel of the ceremony to go with the photographer for our own Royal Ceremonies.” Your brow ticked up and he smirked at James saying, “After all for the younger of two Howlett Brothers born in 1808 you’re as close to nobility we have left in Canada.”

James lowly asked, “What?”

King George chuckled saying, “We have footage of our own, one including Venom tearing free, though for the life of me I can’t imagine why in the comics you have ears and a tail.”

“It, was an idea from the guys who decided to make the comics in their spare journals. You, know-,”

King George nodded, “Oh yes, you are not the only ones we have taken notice of over time. All the way back to Queen Victoria who began the Crown Records, almost all served admirably when called, saving others. No one will be sharing this news, and we are all the more honored to be able to protect you from even those in the States, who are a bit behind the cart on this so far.” A smirk ghosted across his lips and he said, “None of us can wait for Spring to come along, the pictures of the barn the reception will be in is quite unusual for our average invitation, though none the less lovely a choice. Views alone through the glass wall is perfect for some of the wedding photos to be taken. Whole edition of a magazine will cover every detail. Cover to cover.”

Truly it didn’t take long for an argument to be taken to another of the lounges leaving you alone with Truman, his wife and daughter with the freshly arrived Queen to join your family in sharing the latest of your lives. A good chunk of which was covering the whole Farley debacle with Congressman Farley who was confirmed to be going on trial soon for his threats after which Einstein returned shaking his head and muttering in German moving to sit beside you luring up your aspirations for possible degrees. Widely he grinned hearing all your broad dreams yet to be filled out he respected greatly and said, “Well I am just teaching down in Princeton, should you ever require a sane person to share thoughts with we can trade information. I am in New York quite often.”

“That would be fantastic. It’s a bit hard to think up how I might outline my education plans when there are votes required to get me to graduate courses in Columbia.”

Einstein, “Should they doubt you come to Princeton, I shall vouch for you if need be. We would be glad to have you.”

.

 _“So he knows,”_ James rumbled repeating what Victor had just said in their mental conversation.

Only for Dawn to interrupt their stalemate, “They’re filming it now?!”

“Oh yes, now if I fall on my face everyone gets to see it prime time.”

James, “You will not fall,”

Eddie nodded patting your knee, “Right, we won’t let you.”

Norma said, “I thought Stark was meant to be nice, he is always so nice on his ads.”

James, “Might have something to do with the seven shots he downed since we got to the table.”

Victor rumbled, “Doubt he’d sell half as many tickets to his expos if he wasn’t.”

James at your shift of the fur wrap more across your chest shifted closer pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead, “He’ll learn. Doubt this will be an often occurrence.”

Dawn, “Especially if the pact thing works out.”

Norma giggled tapping her fingers down Victor’s inner arm that was draped around her back, “This was fun, even if the food was a bit strange. And you had fun beating those guys in that debate.”

“Not much of a debate.”

“I don’t know how you do it,” she replied, “I mean, you have such class, and brains to boot.”

Smirking at her you said, “You can learn class. If you’re up to reading on various subjects you can learn a great deal some assume only the elites know. How the Courtesans in the past were so successful, educated themselves to appeal to the minds then the bodies of the Nobles who they marketed themselves to.”

She smirked at you, “Really?”

Dawn nodded, “They were one of the few groups of women allowed into libraries, which were kept by monks who looked after them on Noblemen’ lands. Knowledge of the written word was for the wealthy man of stature, besides, it’s not class, they’re facts. Learn enough and they won’t know the difference Jaqi takes etiquette classes and courses on Art History but she’s been going to museums for years now, knows the tours by heart and has read through a third at least of the Public Library. All facts, and they can’t argue she doesn’t fit in on grounds of ignorance.”

Looking to Norma you said, “If you like I can lend you some of my etiquette or art books, and even show you to the library for some of the best books to give you a clue to what they were saying. Even help you catch up on some classic books for your acting classes for reference if you like.”

“Oh that would be just splendid,” she said smiling at you. “I don’t think I’ve met this many people out to help me on their own before.”

Victor hummed, “Anything you want to learn just let us know.”

Eddie, “None of us had easy ways up to where we are, we gotta stick together through this crazy world.” Widening her smile again in her glance to the window in what you took as a sign she was trying not to cry earning her a peck on the forehead from Victor she cuddled closer to grateful for the gesture.

.

Gridlock out towards Norma’s hotel came with an offer to lend a guest bedroom, of which she had her pick, spare set of pj’s and dress for the following day and post calming cup of cocoa up to bed you went to rest up for class the next day. Face washed and grinning to James’ sweet kisses and tender help in changing out of your fancy layers to bed you went tangling in his arms sharing a hope no bad dreams would come. Though what did was Whiskers and both Olive and Pepper to spread across your bed waking James. Chuckle restrained, hearing his brother on the floor above him. Clearly with their young guest who was guiding him to the bed dropping layers along the way in a refusal to wait, James shut his eyes easing his arms more across your back glad to have you across his chest slipping back to sleep at the furry head taking up his free shoulder beginning to snore contently.


	36. The Contest - Museum trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, been a while. Worked some new ideas into the story that put me off of being able to post the X-Mas season chapter to the next chapter. Got myself past a surgery and on the tail end of the meds to get past the results of said surgery I was able to get it all wrapped up to be able to post. Hope you like it and Loki pops up again. :D

Breakfast, nice and simple with an anxious glance from Norma over you all at the table in her borrowed dress. Admittedly divorced a few months retired and now her nerves were all over her face to how the two women she had befriended would take to her spending the night with Victor who was doing all he could to calm her down. Though the nail in the coffin to her worries came in a casual mid slice of some pancakes, “I think we might need a spare comforter for the puppies if they’re to sleep with us again. Blanket hogs the both of them.” James smirked knowing you had more than enough blankets to have woken under and his glance to his glass granted him a side eye view of Norma looking between you eased that even with the impression of having simply shared a building you already were practically married.

That did it and her nerves dipped away relenting to a hopefully understood silent agreement not to share bedroom habits. While you were off to class Eddie was off to work and Dawn to head out with the Brocks to shop granting Victor and Norma some time alone. Eddie took the subway so Victor could take her back in style and to a parting kiss a plan to have dinner again soon before her trot through the doors of the hotel with dress and coat from the night before in a borrowed bag. Victor was floating on air when he got back to meet his brother at the house for a joint walk of the dogs.

Both sharing their thoughts on the young woman, while happy to have spent an evening with the elder brother was still frightened of losing another wife. Teddy had come out of nowhere and had bolstered his hope that a child could survive around the brothers so used to dwelling with their everlasting pain. Another child was well on its way soon with more to follow for Dawn to build the Squishy brood. Neither could wait to see how many children James and you could be blessed with while Victor didn’t dare to dream Norma might pick him to settle down with against movie stars she would encounter. After all she had shared blips prior to meeting you for the films ‘Scudda Hoo! Scudda Hay!’ And ‘Ladies of the Chorus’ to be released the next year had led to a script being sent her way for another role in the film ‘Love Happy’ to be filmed late the next year and released the next in ’49. She certainly had several chances to find someone more interesting than him.

.

“Miss Pear,” the voice of your Art History Professor came up on your right and you flashed her a quick grin lowering your camera from eyeing a possible target for one of your yearbook duty assigned targets in the building competition you were tasked to document alongside Portia on her first column on the paper.

“Hello Professor,” you said stepping out of the way of another young woman hurrying to fetch a tool from along the wall.

Inching closer she said, “I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind my talking to you about your paper, if now isn’t a good time-,”

“Now is good, anything to keep me from rushing to save that fire hazard. Didn’t even oil the joints.” You said lowly gesturing to a project that you approached taking a picture of the young woman who smiled noticing your approach.

“Well, I suppose I should offer my apologies, I wasn’t aware that you came from such-,” her voice wandered off for a socially acceptable term.

Turning around you gracefully crouched, carefully keeping your news together that nearly tapped the floor, to take a picture of another young woman catching her teetering sculpture she managed to save stirring up a wave of murmurs from the packed bleachers of friends, relatives and onlookers. “Humble beginnings is how the papers always put it,” in rising again she looked you over as you said, “Much easier to sell papers than saying I’m the child of Irish Immigrants who couldn’t afford to eat before the war, humble beginnings give a more picket fence image.”

Her gaze dropped to the floor as you took another picture from the side view of all the stands. In looking up again she said, “Normally the girls taken on here are, well,”

“Rich,” she nodded at your glance her way, “Didn’t hurt my dad was taking classes here before he died. Managed to scrape up some funds for my schooling and the government was all to happy to say they’d helped me into an Ivy League education after I was written off as Prisoner of War for so long.”

That had her eyes on her and she asked, “They what?”

You glanced at her again, “My Brother Eddie grabbed me and helped me into a uniform when the hospital got under fire. They wrote me off as Prisoner when they didn’t find my body with the other nurses. Over a year later I get shot in the shoulder and promoted to E4 Medic and the Canadian Army goes into full whirl in the press bragging on the first female Medic now that I wasn’t dead. Patch is a tolerable gift instead of a flag and a coffin for an orphan with no one to bury it.”

“You were shot?” She managed to whisper at the crack of her voice.

“Three times, why I got my promotions and medals. Though I can’t work out if it was the skirt or the fact I was fifteen when I was sent there by them that I got the Medal of Honor.”

“I’d think someone who had been shot would have more, scars.”

“Good genes, mom’s first husband was brutal and a drunk. Cleaned up just fine to catch my daddy’s heart.”

That had her lips part and while you moved to take another picture you noticed your Latin Professor who had been trying to creep closer to catching a fling with your Art History Professor with a smirk on his face catching her averting glance from him at his try to keep the game up in this event. “Miss Pear, you have peeked my curiosity I just have to know what you and the lovely Professor here are speaking about.”

“My military career.”

That had his brows arch up a moment and he wet his lips moving with you allowing you a better angle in his place. “While on that topic, I am curious. I traveled through Italy in the war and I was curious as to why your platoon took the Southern paths past Palermo when the Eastern ones would have cut the time in half.”

“There are more brothels to the South.” His eyes shifted to her and hers to him sharing a glance above your head in shock for the candid answer. “Have to protect your Medic. And when they found out I wasn’t his little brother the Captain decided to choose the path with less of a chance of my brother killing the other guys.”

“What was it like?” She asked softly, “The brothels.”

“Like a hotel in most cases, some were in barns or bars. Women were nice once they were paid and treated nicely. All usually more curious about me and the guy picked to watch me than anything else. Just women making a tough time work. Most of them were around my age or even younger depending on where we were.”

He asked, “And did the guys pick the girls your age?”

“When I hit 19 sometimes. They tried to keep over 18 and if the girls were all too young they just paid for back rubs or for them to just have some funds for food and let us crash inside a night. Plus it wasn’t a safety issue for me after they found out someone my size could stop tanks and take out planes in air. No risking my trust then from them.”

She said, “Well I hope to see what you do here until you set up at house when you are married.”

That had you smirk at her and say, “You’ll be stuck with me a while it seems. My fiancé and our family is determined to see me a Doctor or with a PhD.”

She looked you over and asked, “Has your fiancé taken you to the museum yet for your report.”

“We’re going with Portia tomorrow.”

He asked, “How did you latch on as friends so quickly? I am curious, she seemed to be slow to making friends.”

“Met her brother overseas. Plus us misfits have to stick together. She was the only one first day not to flinch to a face when I said we live in Brooklyn.” In looking up at him you circled a finger around your face, “That’s the one.” After taking the final picture you said, “I gotta change my film before they call the contest. Excuse me,”

When you left their sides he moved closer, “I didn’t make a face.”

“You kinda did,” she said.

“She’s from Brooklyn?”

To the bathroom you went and in a peek under the stall doors at the feet you saw you said, “Hey if you don’t mind I have to change my film, I gotta switch off the lights a couple minutes.”

While you settled your bag on the counter you heard a disheartened voice reply, “Fine by me, gonna be here a while.”

To that you glanced at the door after settling everything out in proper order then walked to lock the door and shut the lights off. Softly she gasped with heartbeat calming to the sound of your heels crossing the floor again back to the counter and each sound of the process completed with ease until you walked back saying, “Bright lights.” Switching the lights back on and unlocking the door. Back to the counter you went asking at the next deflating exhale from her, “Do you need anything? Like a pad? Or I have a spare blouse and a sewing kit if you’ve torn or spilled something on yours.”

“The pad would be nice, thanks.”

“Sure,” You said opening your bag to find the pad you carried with you in situations like this for ladies without your skills to just make a plug to lay you between bathroom trips. Right into the stall beside hers you went crouching again to pass the box under the stall divider she accepted from you and opened in your step to the sink to finish putting the used roll of film away you would develop later over your weekend and by the time you were done out she came sheepishly walking to the sink to wash her hands seeing who had helped her.

“Thank you,”

“Not a problem.”

“Didn’t expect you though. I thought you hated me.”

That had your head turning curiously to catch her eye, “Why would I hate you?”

“Well you never really talk to anyone. At least not about anything but school work.”

“I don’t hate anyone here at school.”

“We only ever really see you talking to that pink Portia.”

Smirking at her you said, “Any time anyone came to talk to me with a smile or being friendly in my old schools it was to put me in some scheme or to get something from me. I wasn’t popular and if you want to know why I’ve seemed to avoid certain people ask some of the girls who represented for the clubs in enrollment day that tried to refuse flyers to Portia. I know what it’s like to be the butt of the joke, she’s a sweet girl who happens to not be from here, didn’t deserve to be fodder for anyone’s pettiness. If you would like to be friends just be prepared for a whole new world of awkward and opinions to put some of ‘the way things are’ on their ear.” You looked her over and said, “You might want to get some iron tablets, you might be anemic on your cycles. Can’t have the head of the volleyball team passing out mid game tomorrow. Pickle or something salty might help a bit.” You said passing her the bottle you had pulled from your bag she accepted in your smile, “Only five left in there. Should last you the week. I can stop at the drug store on the way home.” You said turning around leaving her alone in the bathroom to look over the bottle, from which she took out a tablet she took with a sip of water gathered from her cupped hand out of the faucet she turned on.

“Ah, thought we’d lost you there for a bit,” Professor Randolph said making you grin walking with him back to the gymnasium.

“Just changing my film.”

“You seem to be getting along with your Art History Professor, she is one tough cookie.”

“Well I wrote a paper that made her cry.”

“That’ll do it,” he said with a nod.

“Though I have a feeling if those two hook up we’ll all feel the brunt of it.” You whispered lowly making him chuckle.

“Oh that is nothing compared to some debacle that ended last year with the last Mythology Professor and the Nurse when the former died. Downright scandalous and they were determined to have a man this year.”

“Ah,” You said catching his meaning and glanced his way, “If you don’t mind my asking, is there a Mrs Randolph?”

That had him grinning your way, “There was, she is resting waiting to be rebodied and our sons are traveling here from Asgard. You’ll like them, they’re all my former height before I chose this form to not be too imposing upon the populace, and my youngest is one of our finest bakers. So proud, eldest six chose from the arts and spinners of tales.”

“Seven, good for you,”

“Oh that’s not even the largest brood, we are quite humble compared to the warriors who breed twice our numbers. But it will take a few years minimum to get here, minimum, plenty of time to ready for them.”

“And, um, where do they intend on going when they land here?”

Smirking at you he said, “Do you realize how frequently scientists discover new islands popping up from underwater volcanic eruptions? More often than you think.”

“No doubt even rarer if they pop up near New York.” You giggled out making him chuckle.

“They will choose a lovely plot of ocean and assemble the portals to travel with ease for those wishing to integrate.”

“Do they know how to live here?”

“Oh they will be taught. And should you ever find yourself in need of filling positions in a company of your own you will have the most loyal of staff to accompany you to greatness.” He said with a smile splitting from your side to take his place back in the bleachers while you smiled seeing Portia smiling wider at your return after her glance around for you.

Once at her side she said, “Filled your camera already? I feel a bit behind I’ve only filled four pages on notes so far,”

“Oh don’t be like that. All I have to do is press a button and aim the camera. Words are harder.” Leaning in you whispered into her ear with a grin spreading to her lips, “Plus I had to make sure that I had ample space for the fire that tinder box is brewing after those joints throw their fit.”

Her mouth opened in a hushed agreeing gasp, “I knew I wasn’t the only one seeing her miss that step, how can you forget the grease? Right up there with the foundation being even.”

Together you giggled shifting for a wider view of the contestants finishing up, “Though I am impressed on the thought of Becca adding that warm water bottle to the center of her moving tower.”

Portia’s head tilted with yours as you lifted your camera to snap the shift of one of the arms on the crab like base slicing through the bottle complete with gasp from the young woman and shriek from the other woman who got splashed that turned to glare at then console the near to tears eliminated contestant. “Wonder if that’s one of those French brand bottles, neighbor used to day hers was never lined right so mom brought her a thicker dime-store one that saw her through that winter and five after.”

“I thought they lasted longer than five years.”

“Oh no, she died.”

“Oh,” she said looking you over and asked, “A lot of your neighbors die?”

You glanced her way, “Not really, she caught pneumonia, in and out of sickness her final years after a bad bout of polio as a kid just tore her immune system apart.”

“Rest of them were from drink or the factories. Do you have a lot of neighbors? Back home?”

“Couple, but they don’t live for miles, we have acres between us. Had a hard winter before we came here lost a few from it. Lot of people still use wood stoves. Some of them suffocate from the back draft sometimes when they clog or give out.”

“The guys are just glad they gutted our place, couldn’t walk five feet without finding another code violation or fire hazard. You know they put the fuse box by the boiler.”

“They did not!” She said gawking at you, “How could they be so reckless?”

“Well only immigrants to go up in flames I guess was their consolation. Much safer and airtight now.”

“Well I can’t wait to see it tomorrow when we go to the museum and have tea after.”

“Yes, and our time out could give Vic and Norma a breakfast to themselves and Dawn too while we watch Teddy for her.” That had her smile out of eagerness to see your little world you had built here for yourself to get you through the hard days at school in this rough city.”

Claps and cheers came with the awards ceremony to your capturing each of those being given ribbons, trophies and a group photo afterwards. The smirk on your face captured by Portia in borrowing your camera a moment having seen James come in and up behind you, the picture to be added to the mix was him draped behind you watching over your shoulder as you wrote out some tips for the young woman whose hot water bottle contraption she’d requested from you to perfect on her own.

“I’d have guessed you’d have won with that design.” Making her grin creep out in accepting her notepad back.

“Could have, if the bottle didn’t split. Maybe I can get it right for the exhibit in the end of October for the Gold Bond contest.” She looked you over asking, “Are you competing in any contests?”

“No, heard of a mural sort of prize raffle for Kodak. Get a whole crate of film if you win. Might submit a sketch for that.”

“The prize is just film?”

James said, “They also use the mural for their public ad for Christmas.”

That made her smirk, “Have to think up something unique for the holiday theme.”

“Oh I’m sure you could think something up.” She said slipping away to your loving fiancé easing back to take your hand to guide you back to Portia’s side to collect your camera again so he could snap a picture of the pair of you smiling to grant you another blip in the yearbook instead of being blocked out by being behind the camera. With giggle filled comments you walked her out to her waiting car waving her off for the train ride home again.

“What are you thinking?” he hummed near your ear settling onto the bench beside you with arm easing behind your back.

“Think I might try a bear, and a moose for the sketch.”

“Sounds perfect. I’d buy a hundred cameras from that ad.”

“I just think animals might be a nice twist.”

You aren’t going to change my mind.”

Up around his neck however your arms eased for a kiss leading you upstairs for a much needed bout of cuddling to enjoy your afternoon off. Though in the arrival of a guest at the door he slipped out of the room leaving you to give the sketch a try. On the bottom left a bear rocking with front paws linked to his toes wearing a Santa hat, right behind its back is a pair of squirrels, one in a sweater, the other with a scarf around a squirrel snowman above nuts writing the words ‘Merry Christmas’, all underneath the moose head with from the antlers various shaped ornaments. Top left above the bear you wrote, ‘For those who ever wondered just who Santa sees.’ The final touches being the night sky underneath a full moon lighting the snowy landscape with just the faintest silhouette of a sled soaring behind a cloud.

Truly you’d put it off to the last minute and inside an envelope alongside the entry form once you’d signed the bottom corner of the image as required with a stamp added the envelope was addressed and to the post office you went to ensure it got out on time. Months in advance might seem a bit absurd to some, however for a brand like Kodak you guessed that there would be thousands of entries that would be sorted through. And you didn’t need a free years worth of film, you could no doubt afford it on your own, however you figured it might be nice. You’d only entered a couple spelling contests in school that never took you anywhere but a blurb in the same paper that Eddie now worked at, a copy of which was dug out of the records to hang ridiculously as one of the articles on famous people now beside the several stories copied for your own files all through the war and since then. 20 cents was your prize then and helped to buy the coin purse you were saving your run away fund inside that held the dime left over.

On each corner you smiled and waved to your neighbors who were curious to see you traveling alone anywhere but the church watched you slip your way past a mailman who held the door open for you with a kind thanks heading for the counter with two women curious to see you there. Both smiled and to the one on the left for simple postage you passed the large envelope she eyed reading the destination, “Writing to Kodak? As in the camera company?”

“They’re having a contest geared towards Christmas ads. You get some free film if you win. Haven’t been in a contest since that spelling bee against your Tina.”

That made her smile in adding the proper stamps using her stamper and ink pad and reaching for the receipt booklet to complete your purchase. “Oh I remember that. True work of art on the dance floor, but red as a radish having to speak in public.”

The other woman chuckled asking, “You aren’t entering any more contests?”

“Only other ones I’ve heard of was a cooking contest on who could come up with the best recipes for anything pumpkin last month, but can’t say I’ve ever had pumpkin let alone know what to do with one if we sold them here.” Making the pair chuckle. “Still working my way through the books James and Victor had up in Canada.”

The first woman accepted your coins and said, “Well I’m certain you’ll win.”

All you could do was thank the pair and smile on your way out again leaving them to their gossip exiting onto the street where you found Eddie across it smiling in noticing you were there to trot across it behind a passing car to get to your side. “Hey sis, what’re you doing in the post office?”

“Sending off that Kodak contest entrance form.”

“Oh that’s great, what’d you pick?”

“A bear, moose and some squirrels.” He chuckled at your own embarrassed giggle and glance away making him loop his arm behind your shoulders. “It’ll be unique at least. I have a duplicate sketch at home, if you wanted-,”

“Agh, no need. We’ll all see it when it’s posted in the papers that you won.”

Shaking your head you replied, “I hope that won’t be for my name if I do.”

“It won’t be, after all, you said it’s unique.”

“Plus I guess if they do pick mine it won’t be so back they’re choosing twelve, so they can just say it’s favoritism for one of them.”

“Oh trust me, Kodak wouldn’t pick anything but the best of the bunch for their big end of the year sales. You did think of a slogan?”

“’For those who ever wondered just who Santa sees,’ and I remembered to add the sleigh at least up top and the Merry Christmas too.”

“Good, love the slogan. Bet they never thought of that.”

“No clue how it ties to buying cameras.”

“Think of it as a where’s a camera when you need one moment that someone on the naughty list would come across.” Making you giggle again.

“Oh yes, now we’re pitching Kodaks to the naughty children and adults.”

“Only the naughty ones get to what the animals are up to. Any contenders for the slogan you chose against?”

“No thumbs required to believe.” That had him chuckle again, “But I thought it might be a bit tasteless against some of the veterans.”

In another chuckle he said, “I think more than some would get a kick out of it. A Kodak for the wounded warriors. They could market that no doubt. Already have a Medal of Honor donning soldier to be the face of the campaign.”

“Oh yes, truly rub it in for those who doubt I earned my medals.”

“You did and more so, and they can choke on some coal if they don’t like it and shit out a diamond for all I care.”

“Now that would be something to see. From Golden Goose to Diamond Shitting Non-Patriot.” Making him laugh again to your amused giggle.

“Exactly. Either way might get you in the papers again. Speaking of which, got a call this morning from American Home, the spreads we took are coming out next week.”

“Oh that should be interesting. No doubt people will be asking when we took them seeing Dawn’s figure is unquestionable she’s got a passenger on board,” widening is smile, “I do hope the reviews aren’t too terrible.”

“Oh they’ll love it, no doubt we’ll hear our wallpaper choices and china are flying off the shelves.”

“Already got a call about the china, they asked for the right to post a picture of us in their yearly magazine and share that they were our choice for china for the new home and our wedding set.”

“Oh that’s nice,”

That had you giggle again, “No telling what lengths what the wedding gown company will go to when they find out I ordered the dress not Dot.”

He chuckled lowly, “Well we did need some stealth to all this or they’d have had mocked up pictures for all the papers already.”

“I am glad she talked me into that. Still can’t believe even just ordering anything at all has our names in the papers. Even that flower pot from Alberta, come on, had a whole special on what I bought.”

“Well you have to admit they are glad that you chose some of their least popular items that flew off the shelves.”

“Well I can’t help it they were so brightly colored. Mom never got the bright pots, too expensive, plus the bees love the bright ones.” Deepening his grin even more remembering those weeks you spent just arranging the flower pots in the back courtyard and patio.

“We’ll just have to see if we can lure some bees out here for you.” Softly you chortled, “Even if we have to hang some fake crystal ones.”

“I think I’ll leave the yard to the girls for now out here and fight Vic for the garden in Canada.”

.

James with Teddy against his chest shouldered the diaper bag and walked with you out of the subway to the front of the MoMA where Portia was just pulling up. His eyes stealing glimpses of the same blue eyed Prince who had clearly snuck in to the Beserker lands again with another orange in his hand to see what you were up to. His eyes looked you over then to the boy who waved to him he returned the gesture to. “Truly I have not been gone long enough for you to have conceived and bourn a child.”

Smirking at him you said, “My nephew Teddy, Prince Loki.”

Turning his head he narrowed his eyes staring at the museum behind him asking, “Is Eli meeting you here?”

“No, have to write a paper on an exhibit here.”

“Hmm,” he said lifting a slice of the orange he popped between his lips to chew on. “Ah, the pink woman again.” he said in your smiling turn to greet Portia in her being set free.

“Be nice blue eyes,” you softly said earning a soft sigh from him in return at his guess for what he was to endure today at this odd place.

She smiled exiting the car to excitedly stroll with you to the entrance with notepad in hand matching yours to make notes on the exhibit you were choosing to choose from for this paper. From James’ pocket you brought out his wallet to pay for you and him after Portia insisted on paying for herself with her own coin purse. Teddy of course got in free and watched you put James’ wallet back sliding the change back along with it after your former issues with this same guy who didn’t like taking funds from women when there was a man present. “Paper currency, how primal.” Loki sighed luring out your grin guessing what he might say while he’s shadowing you today.

Into your arm her arm looped and through the front doors the guards opened and closed behind you. The action confusing the Asgardian wondering on her rank as to be so comfortable on touching a Queen so casually. Already Teddy was looking around along with Portia who listened to you share about blocked plaques that others were keeping her from inspecting along with details on the lobby that James added in on about the arches and architecture until you reached the stairs to the way to the proper exhibit as she said, “I think we start in the right place to get the notes done then we can browse around.”

“Sounds good. Plus it’s usually easier to bound around to avoid the crowds. Plus the tours always linger and are so loud.” Turning in a circle Loki took in the space and eyeing the direction you were going and the other options the flash of green over his body preceded his doubles strolling off in each open walkway with himself still holding the orange to follow your group.

Portia, “Well we can’t scare Teddy with loud crowds, no we can’t.” Flashing him a smile on his glance her way hearing his name he mirrored in a happy giggle at your own smile his way. Behind James and you Loki continuously stole glances at Teddy in his tries to inch up to stare at the Prince who randomly made faces at the boy luring out his giggles and faces that made the few strangers who caught them in passing laugh themselves and wave back.

Portrait by portrait you both strolled and to her amusement you were able to recite the tour information back word for word after sneaking into the tours as a child confirmed by the tour guide entering on your way out to the first exhibit they had just left. The words all soaked up by the Prince wondering if you had commissioned this collection of artwork to have known each detail about every one of them. None of them he preferred to his own taste but all of them showing hints to artwork his own people had once used elements from them. His excitement grew as the assignment was through and he could hear more on the areas around this section. Returning your notepads and pens to your purses to explore as much as possible. Until you all at Teddy’s agreeing grumble for food had you climb into her car for the drive home. Back at the car his doubles each soaked back into his body and he slipped into the car settling on the floor to be out of the way wondering what your home would be like.

Anxiously she watched your city stretch on and listened to everything along the way to the front walk where you asked the driver, “Did you want something to eat?”

“That would be mighty kind, thank you, Miss Pear.”

He glanced down the street eyeing the kids peering at the car, “Car’ll be fine. They just like to daydream.” That calmed him and he followed you all up the stoop through the open front door.

In Loki’s path to your side he asked, “Why would the chauffer not be comfortable leaving the vehicle on its own?”

To a flash of silver in your eyes his glimmered green a moment feeling your mental tap he accepted to hear your answer, _“He’s afraid it will get damaged or stolen.”_

“He is that afraid for the safety of his vehicle? The street is adequately empty with little traffic.”

To that you wet your lower lip in a glance away, _“It isn’t his vehicle, it belongs to Portia’s father.”_

“Surely then he should not be so concerned. It is not his. Were it to be stolen-,”

“He would be fired and arrested at best,” parting Loki’s lips. “This is not Asgard, dark skinned people have been released from slavery quite recently and have very few rights. I am glad to know that Asgard could be safer for them, however we are still working on equality.”

“Could you and miss pink not do something about this injustice?”

 _“Women are property on this planet.”_ The statement halting him in the middle of his step to enter the room you were guiding Portia into. _“I belong to my brother until I wed James, then in public I am allowed to do what he shares I am free to.”_

“Surely that is first on your list to right at once!” He said hurrying to catch your side again seeing the same flinch of pain from his last visit in your eyes explaining a lot more from his first visit to your school an how others behaved around you.

_“Trust me I fully intend to crush any man in my way to my goals. And my friend Portia, is among the few women I’ve met willing to shake the status quo. I’ll do anything I can to help her and other women to get forward in life and out of the mark of being owned.”_

“Surely my father knows nothing of this.”

In a glance his way, _“I highly doubt your father cares. Or my mother and other women wouldn’t have faced such brutality in their lifetimes.”_ Determined for answers Loki bottled up his bubbling rage enduring the tour until he was certain it was just small talk around the table. Then he ate the rest of his orange to race off to find his mother Frigga for an answer to these infuriating discoveries that she now took as your mission that was keeping you from attacking Asgard, but not protecting their planet as they were rightly responsible for the issues allowed to fester there. Surely putting them second on the list for targets once you have righted Midgard and were after those responsible for those issues festering in the first place.

James led him inside to the kitchen where he found Victor ready with a juice filled bottle and some food to go with the lunch as you showed Portia around to sate her curiosity about everything. Once there he was a bit confused to find no separate kitchen for him to eat inside of that had Victor saying, “No one’s gonna drag you out of here, feel free to get comfortable. If you like you can eat in here to the radio while we set the table in the dining room.”

That had him ask, “You don’t have any help?”

James chuckled easing Teddy into his high chair to start feeding the boy, “Nope. Don’t need any.”

Victor said, “Plus this is the Irish block, no one around here has help outside of the family. Too big for their britches and pocket books.” He said taking the first of the food out to the set table.

James added on in the Driver lowering into the chair James motioned to behind the plate Victor had made for him with utensils he returned to pour him a glass of juice, “And Jaqi likes to practice her cooking lessons.”

The Driver thanked the pair for the food while Victor got to the tea for you who asked him, “Would you happen to know if Portia likes sugar in her tea?” That had the Driver smirk watching him pop a sugar cube between his lips, “There is something about this damn sugar cube package. Tastes off,” He said setting the cubes aside to grab the loose sugar bag he filled the sugar container with for the tea tray with a measuring spoon to not spill.

The Driver said, “Could be you got that rancid sugar they tried to dump off down south in the war.”

James, “Something about it. But we got some honey from Canada to help sweeten the tea for Jaqi till we got the new bag, now we got nothing to use the cubes for unless we want to glue it into a house or something for Halloween decorations.”

The Driver said, “Either that or you can use it for soaps or stains, add some water to it ground up and leave it on the stain for an hour you can get out some nasty grease off your hands and grass off your clothes.”

Victor smirked saying, “Soap sounds helpful, fixing the back grill has been hell to scrub that grease off.” He looked the Driver over, “How’s your brother Benjamin doing? Jaqi shared about him.”

That had his brows inching up and he released his fork leaving it on his plate to reach into the inner pocket of his jacket offering Victor the envelope he drew out the copies of pictures inside. A smirk ghosted across Victor’s face walking around the table to sit by James showing him the images of the time in Italy your troops that crossed paths with his brother’s colored battalion. “Oh look at these. These are some good angles.”

The Driver smirked returning to his meal, “Benjamin likes taking pictures on the side. Even got a job taking portraits in the colored part of town and for some stables for Sir.”

James, “Well that’s good to hear. Did it cost a good deal to have these printed down south?”

The Driver shook his head, “No sir, Benjamin prints his own copies. Sir bought him a good supply of all he needed to keep up on his horses and their progress while he’s away.”

Victor chuckled lowly, “One way to make sure no one makes off with a show pony while he’s gone. Jaqi will love these. Hasn’t been able to find a picture of these beaches in books on Italy.”

Between bites of his food Teddy patted his hands on the pictures James started to show him as well. By the time he was through and finishing off his bottle James was on his feet rinsing the plate off and Victor smirked to the Driver saying, “I’ll turn the game on for you, there’s seconds on the stove if you want more. Help yourself.”

He nodded his head with a grin, “Thank you sir.” Watching the brothers who walked out to join you both at the table to help you entertain Portia for a couple hours to when she was expected to leave freeing you to head up with Victor to print out a copy of the film reels from the contest to hand over to the yearbook team at school on Monday. Dinner came soon enough after you’d drafted the essay due for your Art History class from the trip to the exhibit today.


	37. Holiday Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norma Jeane Creed is now legally a part of he growing family and has a special power of her own. Got everybody back to Canada. I do have the story up to May when the big wedding for James and Bunny is taking place and I do hope you all like the journey to get there. :D

The next month did nothing but shake the fear of losing Victor off its hinges while the pair between her acting classes filling up her free time spent as much time together as possible. Even to the pair joining you on your trips to the Museum of Natural History for your History course to complete those required essays as well Portia took turns tagging along as well for more brunches afterwards.

Halloween had been the tenth time she had slept over and started November off right bringing cooler weather and in the vanishing of the leaves snow was rumored to be coming soon. Snow that brought up calls and letters to Canada readying your trip home for the holiday break as you fended off the presumably daunting semester exams and presentation of your collected photographs for the photography club blending with the end of the first round of lessons on Asgard. Teas and dinners brought Professor Randolph over often sharing even a few tales around an encounter with Venom on that distant planet in his youth building up fragments of memories flickering in your mind like some odd connect the dots puzzle each new detail added a bit more to.

The final time together a moment was taken to smile as you read the letter from Kodak that your submitted sketch was to be published on Christmas day in the papers around the world and the photography magazines available. A colored copy of which was sent back to you with a mockup adding a sketch of the camera that you yourself used for your photography club to be noted in the descriptive section at the end of the ad.

.

In tears however Norma came to spend the final day before you were headed home again. Open mouthed you reached out folding your arms across her back in her fold into a hug as you eased the door shut with your mind behind her. “What’s wrong, Jeanie?”

“Everything is falling apart!” She sobbed out into your shoulder stirring your hand to rub across her back.

“Bad day in your class?” You asked hoping it was an embarrassing scene or exercise she had given to her class.

“Vic is going to dump me!”

“And just who sold you that bridge?”

In a sniffle she pulled back with lips quivering through your hand rising to wipe a mascara stained tear that slid down her cheek away, “He won’t want to be with me after this!”

“Well unless you’ve turned into a mountain lion I highly doubt he wouldn’t love you more by the day, and even then he would still find a way to keep you around. Because let’s face it even as a lion you would be stunning.”

“That’s not funny,” she whimpered out through another sniffle to another tear falling.

“I’m not joking, Vic is not going to dump you, I’ve punched him in the face mid nightmare and he still loves me. Now come in and let’s get you cleaned up and you can tell me what happened.”

A couple steps in she came after a nod only for Dawn to come into view with a hand on her rounding belly, “Who was-,” her lips parted in seeing Norma upset and she hurried over, “What’s wrong?” She asked joining you on the way to the spare bath you led her to clean her face up.

Patting her cheeks dry to her calming breaths you said, “Now, pesky mascara is handled, up to telling us what’s wrong?”

That had her lip quivering again and she said to your eyes following her hand patting on her belly in a try to form the words, “I’m late,”

Dawn, “Late?”

However you caught a heartbeat you didn’t realize in her entering hug, catching her eye again you said, “You’re pregnant.”

Dawn, “Oh that’s great news!” she said resting her hand on Norma’s arm only making her shake her head to the quivering of her lips again.

“Jeanie, Vic is in no way going to be angry about this.”

“But we just got started going steady,” She squeaked out.

“It’s been months,” you fired back.

“Vic is never going to turn away from you in this,” Dawn repeated, “We promise. Let’s get you some tea or some juice and get you relaxed,” her grin eased out as Norma looked her over, “Your little one won’t be too far behind mine if you’re still early on. We’ll get you settled till the baby comes and we can help to start planning the nursery once we get back from Canada, of course you can come see the place and oh you’ll love it there, even more so in the spring.”

She shook her head again, “Oh I don’t think Vic would want me forced on your break like that,”

Rolling your eyes you helped her to sit down on one of the living room couches as Dawn hurried to get some drinks together, “Jeanie, I have known Vic for years now, and he will never turn you away, and you are having a baby together. He wants you to come with us, you aren’t spending Christmas alone. Plus you can meet my cousin and aunt.”

With a sigh she said, “I’ll have to tell my manager about this. I can’t get work while I’m pregnant, and after, who knows what they’ll say. And I had that audition too.”

Your hand settled on hers with a smile, “We will figure this out you’ll see, so just breathe and relax, this is nowhere near the end of your plans. You’re pregnant for nine months, let’s say seven more roughly, lessons while you wait and by next summer you could be back to auditions or projects by then.”

Norma, “But, I’d have a baby, and Vic,”

“Why don’t you let Vic show you himself exactly what sort of man he is.” Her eyes looked you over again as you inched closer saying lowly, “Look, Vic was married before, he doesn’t talk about her often, but when he was younger he lost her and their two kids. So trust me when I say there is no way he is ever going to turn away from you or your baby. James is absolutely supportive of my studies, Vic too, Dawn has a column in the paper up in Canada. Victor’ll help make sure you get to keep your dreams too. We all will.”

With her mouth open she looked you over and closed her mouth a moment for a deep breath to process the fact on his former romantic life explaining why he avoided bringing up his past romances with her. “So he’s a widower, and he lost his babies?”

You nodded saying, “It’s a lot of pain for him to carry, and it’s nothing against you for not sharing it himself, I knew him four years before I found out. James too was married and a dad before, we just have to help our teddy bears heal. He’ll never let you and your baby be anything but protected and happy. You’ll see.”

Dawn came back and with a grin passed out the drinks helping you to keep her distracted by sharing more about the house and the larger house you’d yet to furnish she was all but awed by. A call from Portia however took you away for a bit keeping you smiling at the shared trip back to her own family home with her brother who’d still been detained back there unable to meet you in your two trips to her penthouse between her several trips to your place. Each time since the first time out with her was again shadowed by Loki on his investigations of what he could learn and how to help in each of your travels to more exhibits or school related stops. With Portia just loving what you’d done with the place and everything about your part of New York seeing new things she’d yet to learn on each trip through the city you took her on. Though by the time you hung up the brothers were home and let the dogs loose walking into the path of their spreading smiles that flinched sensing something was up in the flicker of yours.

“Kitty, living room,”

“Living room?” He rumbled back lowly.

“Norma came by, a bit upset.”

His mouth dropped open moving closer, “She not get a part, or did her classes go bad? If it’s about us leaving-,”

“Go on Kitty.” You said bobbing your head to the side causing him to walk past you to the designated room leaving James there moving closer to your side with hand extended to ease an arm around your middle. Once his brother was out of sight James’ jaw dropped to your silent double tap to your chest just about making him explode with glee for his big brother. Muffled into his shirt you giggled in his tight hug. Knowing you would be right about Vic and all you’d said. And just as eager Dawn came out smiling to join the hug then hurry to go fetch Teddy for his lunch from her floor while you and James listened in from the kitchen you had moved to, cuddling in his chair with you on his lap draped in his arms.

“Nori, sweetheart, you’re here early.” He said watching Dawn’s pat on her arm standing to leave the two of them alone letting him ease down on the couch sideways beside her with his arms easing out to rest around her back and across her lap. “What’s with the face?”

Inhaling sharply she straightened up gathering her courage to say with her eyes rising to his before she would start to cry again, “I’m late, I haven’t seen a doctor, but-,”

“You’re pregnant! That’s fantastic!” he blurted out like a kid awed by fireworks the first time smiling at her widely, his greatest marvel unveiled before his eyes. Scooting closer he said, “You should come with us then, we have a doc right in town he could do the test no doubt in half the time and cost than out here. And you could see the place, it’s incredible in the winter. Tons of warm fires and cocoa and stars for miles.”

That had her grin flinch wider a moment then back again as she said, “If I am, wouldn’t that be bad for you? Baby out of wedlock? Showing me off to the town?”

“Marry me, I’ll ask better when we get out there, find you your dream ring. The girls can take you shopping whole town could help us whip up a ceremony, did the same for Dawn and Eddie in a matter of weeks before Jaqi started at Barnard. You won’t want for anything I’ll make sure of it, you or our baby.”

Her mouth was open a few moments until she could ask, “About my classes, and films...”

“I can watch the baby, when you go back to work too. Work on the comics I can do mainly from here you can ask Dawn we’re around all the time. You won’t have to stop, I will be making sure you are rested and healthy before you start up again.” his voice dipping serious a bit, “Can’t have you heading back too early and hurting yourself. So think of it as a year break, you can study up and we’ll do all we can to help you study till you can get back to classes or roles if they’re physical. I promise, we’ll work this all out. Marry me?” The question came out near to a whisper yet all the same in a tearful nod from her his smile split wider then eased back to melt against her lips in her hop onto his lap easing her arms around the back of his neck to kiss him firmly. Tight to his chest he held her for their own private celebration you stole a picture of once again from the kitchen where they eventually met you both, now at the table pretending to talk about something unrelated to the pair now with you smiling widely.

Norma broke the silence in a bounce on her toes, “We’re engaged!”

Giggling hugs were traded from you and Dawn as James fed Teddy breaking between spoonfuls to accept his brother’s tight hug with Dawn taking over allowing the pair to mutter their joy to one another on the edge of tears. Teddy in a whining pout however raised his arms once fed demanding a hug Vic gladly shifted to lift him into peppering kisses across his forehead and cheek. Those hazel eyes of his however shifted back to his fiancé with smile spreading saying, “Now, first off, let’s get you packed, hmm?”

She nodded and you said, “Ooh, we’ve got some spare coats up there for you to borrow when we get there. Trousers too.”

Dawn, “Oh and we have to pick you out some good boots too. Heels will not cut it in hip deep snow.”

While you smiled taking hold of Teddy to settle in his playpen he turned, strolling around the table to ease his arm around Norma’s back humming out, “Now, let’s get you packed and on the way we can talk about rings, hmm?”

James looked to Dawn asking, “Eddie manage those cases down earlier for you?”

Shaking her head she replied, “No, but he will when he gets home I bet. I already have our things set aside to be packed when he does.”

James chuckled turning his head to claim a warm kiss and said, “I’ll help you grab them.”

Once on your feet you sighed and said, “I suppose I should go handle saying goodbye to Father Thomas for us.”

Dawn chuckled, “Fun, sure you don’t want us to go too?”

“Nah, it’s incense day for the alter boys training. No need more than one of us drowning in that ocean of smoke.” They smirked watching you stroll to the door where you grabbed your bowknot fascinator you wore to church and once through the doors shut behind you a pause was taken for a deep breath to steady yourself then turn to head down the stoop. Once alone the façade held. All the way through town until you hit those steps and the weight of your thoughts slammed down upon you all in that moment of Norma trusting you with her unsettling truth.

Those large front doors gave easily with the right allowing you in and shut just as smooth instantly sending the misty waves on incense to billow away then back again over your now hatted self. Past the bowl of holy water you entered the chapel crossing yourself in a glance over the bodies inside, silently turning for the votive candles to light for loved ones allowing the Father to catch sight of you in your mint long sleeved dress. Joining the elderly woman in silent prayer’s bare side your eyes closed in taking a match to light a candle for your mother who you sorely needed at this moment for guidance. Shaking that match once the candle was lit through a mental prayer you added it to the used bowl and passed over a few coins into the offering box leaving the still praying woman to her solitude.

Back into the chapel you stepped returning the smile Father Thomas gave you on his way over to speak with you. Out his hand stretched and yours folded inside it to be patted across the back of it, “Miss Bunny, come to be sent off before traveling back to Canada hmm?”

“That and I suppose I have a, situation you might possibly weigh in on.”

“Absolutely,” he said with a nod of his head releasing your hand and guiding you to a secluded section of pews away from the rehearsing alter boys being taught their official steps for the big Christmas Mass for their big holiday debuts. Once settled down he adjusted the sash around his shoulders asking as you settled your hands on your lap, “What is troubling you, My Child?”

“You know Dawn is pregnant, well Victor just got engaged,” you sighed softly.

“Go on, unburden yourself.” He said with a comforting nod.

“Is it terribly cruel of me to be jealous that the other women I’ll be living with will be married and pregnant before me?” A grin cracked across his lips and you said, “And I am happy for them, I truly am, and it sounds ridiculous, but there’s something in me just screaming that I was engaged first it should be me.”

“There is nothing cruel in that. God has placed a good man, several good men in your path. There is nothing cruel in wishing to be fully bound to the man he chose for you, and further nothing wrong with wishing to bear the children he will grant you. You are in no means a seeker of attention, and many a woman feels this yearning in the wait to be wed. When is Victor planning the ceremony?”

“In the break up in Canada, in front of the Judge. Another spur ceremony.”

“Well there is peace there, neither of their ceremonies will rival yours.” He teased making you giggle and shake your head.

“Certainly not. King George now says it is to be taped.”

“Ah,”

“So if I am not smiling it is due to my focus not to trip.”

He chuckled again, “You will not trip, and for the topic of babies I do believe their presence may yet add to your patience on the matter of conceiving yourself just yet. Along with Teddy two more, babies, however a blessing, should aid in your dilemma.”

Again you giggled and asked as a moment of pondering washed over your face, “Certain people are meant to be big, right? No matter how small they might feel, there’s a purpose in it?”

“We all need hope, God’s flock require lights to see through the dark times. While you were gone, we have not spoken of this yet, when Steve returned and we held the funeral without you, there was so much pain in your absence. Pain and prayer to see you safely through, and then we heard through the Brocks of your letters and promotions. We can’t word how elated we were to hear you were safe under Eddie’s watch. Meeting a King and President, our people needed hope that a child lost to the unknown could return home to her flock again. You have rebuilt your old home and in doing so aided in the continuance of local businesses encouraging others to do so.

Viewing our own worth here on earth is rather difficult at times. ‘If you pour yourself out for the hungry and satisfy the desire of the afflicted, then shall your light rise in the darkness and your gloom be as the noonday.’ as stated in Isaiah 58 : 10. Success is not a means to salvation one may argue shepherds and those who live peaceful quiet simple lives may be grander than those heralded as Kings. And yet there is no shortage of great leaders of Men who have found God’s blessings bestowed upon them. Small or big, we all have our moments of weakness and doubts, however you were placed here among us for a reason yet to be seen, we shall all uncover them together in due time. Many a leader of Man was reluctant to take up that mantle. Hold fast to your faith, there is weight in a name and, My Child, you have chosen a mighty one. Bunny Howlett should go down in history mark my words.”

“I do believe I’ve already gone down in history.”

Shaking his head he replied, “You have not reached history yet, you are very much still in the present.” Chuckling again in your soft huff, “One day.”

Those words echoed in your mind on the way back again to the house where you strolled through to the living room finding Mr Whiskers stretching on the couch with a soft meow in greeting on seeing you. Up on his back feet he rose ready to be cuddled in your way to stretch out on the couch settling him on your chest and belly drawing purrs in his slink out to relax into each pet. “You won’t get married and pregnant on me too will you Mr Whiskers?”

Chuckles came from the doorway bringing James into view, “Ah, so there it is.” Blushing at being caught you watched his stroll closer to ease over your legs to stretch out behind you settling his arm as your pillow pressing a gentle kiss to your pink cheek, “I knew I was a catch, but I never thought I’d see the day you were jealous of Vic.”

“I’m-,”

“Kidding,” he said leaning in to kiss your cheek again. “I would like to say I didn’t expect it, however, some tearing of sleeves and spontaneous mornings were shared and I do not know if my future sister in law is so lucky as to have acquired the same precautions as you.”

“I don’t mean to be-,”

He chuckled again burying his head into the side of yours and your hair, “I know. We are all beyond thrilled for him, and hope for the best.”

Softly you sighed and said, “She is sweet, quite sincere. I do hope she won’t break his heart though. She has divorced before.”

“I have considered that, Vic has too. But there’s a baby on the way, and even if she chooses to end things we’ll be here for him and help him to get as much custody possible, hopefully meaning we’d get them and Norma could visit. For now-,”

“There’s two babies on the way.”

“Yes, how did Father Thomas take our goodbyes?”

“Very well, wished us the best, and said there’s two babies on the way possibly to deter my jealousy with the reality of having three babies in the house.” That had him chuckle again in your soft sigh. “Good things never came from women in the bible jealous over babies.”

“No, you are not in the bible.”

“I’m in the present, whereas the history into which my name will be written according to him hasn’t been made yet.”

James chuckled again, “No, it very much hasn’t. We’ll get there.”

“He does think Bunny Howlett is a fine name to have chosen.”

“I prefer Bunny Pear Howlett,” turning your head to his in its lift up from the pillow, “Keep both. Make them talk,” luring a smirk across your lips. “Fine name indeed, even finer with a Doctor in front of it and a Phd after.” He purred leaning in to kiss your cheek gaining a giggling smile from you. At the paw stretching to pass by his cheek he asked, “Excited to head home to Canada again Whiskers?” Rubbing his back in your strokes to his cheeks making the cat flex his whiskers gladly.

.

“Love you,” That had you smiling at James while you shifted at his side avoiding Pepper and Olive with hold of Whiskers in the truck in the convoy off to Canada.

“Love you. I think one day we might have to expand our fleet.”

“Vic has been looking. No doubt the Brocks could help to land him a deal.”

“Oh they could do more than land him a deal,” you giggled out making his smile creep wider, “How do you think this break will go? I know Erik and Edie might be a bit cautious at first.” You looked at him, “I don’t think he’s told her about his nails yet.”

“No,” he said clearing his throat, “He’s debating the best time for that, clearly protecting the baby will be best, there’s something about her health she tried to mutter at him once.”

You nodded, “So after the wedding then, out of nowhere big boom.”

He glanced your way, “You haven’t picked anything up? She does seem alluring to crowds, maybe magnetism like yours? Or Vic said she seems to glow on occasion.”

“I think that’s partly due to her powder and lotions.” Then you sighed, “I can’t put my finger on it, she does have something, something, about her.” Resting your head on his arm you said, “I bet Erik’s grown another foot.”

“I’m certain he has, growing boy. Peace has done him good.”

His eyes lowered to your finger stroking across your engagement ring straightening it, “I am glad we got him out of Europe, and King George extended the citizenship favors to them as well.”

“Be poor manners not to, us having taken out so many enemy forces for them. Papers and medals is poor payback to that, they add the pair of them and sensationalize our wedding and it might just seem closer to even for the nobles. They had to do something for the poster couple of the battle field.”

“I think we’re the only couple, not counting wounded soldiers and nurses and the like.” Making him chuckle again.

“As they would like. Can’t have them daring to make war seem a matchmaking sort of adventure.” Lingering his eyes on you he added sweetly, “We’ll face it together, if anything by the time Princess Elizabeth is engaged we’ll be old news for her wedding. You and me, better or worse. Hopefully this is the worse.” Making you giggle through his lifting one of your hands to press a kiss to your knuckles he then lowered to tangle his fingers with yours onto his thigh.

.

Passing through the lit up city of Alberta was the last sight of civilization in the dark night leaving just a cone of light from the headlights on the long empty plowed road until the first lamppost from town came into view and you smiled eyeing the familiar road home again. For all the pressures of school and the city dynamic with those around your house all that time was worth it to have earned a break here at your newfound home for a brief while. A call ahead had Dawn’s family had plowed the driveway for you and while the other ladies waited in the warmed car you helped to unlock and un-shutter the house with fires lit on the first floor before they hurried inside to keep warm with the animals while you helped to let in the bags.

Out of her coat however Norma shrugged and dropped it onto the sheet freeing dust into the air making her sneeze. And wide eyed clasp her hands over her nose and mouth only for a pink mist to surround her body exploding into a layer of pink rose petals that wafted through the room making Victor drop the suitcases and bags in his arms. Dawn looked Norma over and huffed, “Oh that’s just not fair.”

Wide eyed Norma looked between you all and with a grin you said, “Knew you were hiding something behind that smile.”

James chuckled moving closer luring her eyes to his iron laced bone claws extending from his fists, “No need to be scared. Me and Vic have claws, and he’s got those chompers.”

Eddie chuckled, “Not to mention they can talk to trees and animals.”

Norma looked to Victor almost in relieved tears, “I thought I was the only one that could hear plants.” Vic stole that as a chance to close the distance for a warm kiss and hug in your second trip for the last of the bags with Eddie and James. After which once the front door was locked and all the bags were settled in place she looked to you asking, “What can you do?”

Victor chuckled, “Depends what you need her to. Controlling metal, super healing, her body can shift to metal, also she can tap people’s minds, make them do things and give a good head zing to stop them in their tracks.”

James said, “Not to mention she’s got a new power of teleporting things we’re working on.”

Eddie chuckled at her stunned look over you, saying, “Sort of got a jackpot of powers.”

“Most likely to make up for my disadvantage in height.”

James, “Oh, can’t forget the strength, speed and super smelling.”

Norma’s brow inched up, “Super smelling?”

“I can smell things two blocks away. Very sensitive nose, not like their sense of smell, more animalistic than mine. So, rose petals?”

Norma wet her lips saying, “I can grow flowers, and usually I can control it, but since I’ve no doubt been pregnant I keep making petals.”

Dawn, “Well, we’ll see about keeping you from sneezing.”

She looked to you asking, “What if it happens around your family?”

Grinning at her you said, “My cousin has similar powers to mine. His mother I’m not certain of, even Erik is a bit lax on sharing her abilities, my dad had them too, so she’s bound to have some.”

Norma looked to Dawn, “I’m sorry I couldn’t be like you.”

Dawn shook her head, “Not my worries, Eddie seems to be like me, even though Venom’s latched onto him. Just hard to keep up with distractions in public for accidental slips.”

.

Introductions had been made and bundled warmly the confirmed pregnant Norma enjoyed another walk with Victor to show her the old house to be finished up over the summer she was excited to see once no longer boarded up. Already you had gone to choose a dress for her and had joined in on helping to ready the barn for a lovely ceremony at the end of the week.

“Shouldn’t that be higher?” you asked about the string of lights making the two guys draping it across the beams overhead smirk at the clear droop in the middle.

Dot however answered for them, “We have to droop that to secure the ribbons for the vines above first so they won’t touch the lights.”

“Right,”

She chuckled and one of the men said, “It’s alright. Halfway forgot when Eddie and Dawn sprung it on us. But we caught it in time.”

“I have run out of siblings so mine will be the last one.”

The men chuckled saying, “No trouble at all. Have seven bashes if you like.”

While Dot said, “What about that cousin of yours?”

“He is not allowed to get married yet.”

Dot giggled coming to give you a hug, “Oh come now Bunny, no one is forcing him down the aisle before you.”

“Everyone,” you muttered making her giggle again.

“It does seem like a conspiracy from the outside. Both brothers married off, and pregnant too.”

“Pepper is single so just keep your cats at bay so Whiskers doesn’t have any broods.”

Dot, “I think his priority right now is baby making. But just in case I will let your neighbors know to keep Tufty and Tafty indoors for as long as they can manage.”

“I know those two they won’t manage long.” Making her giggle again, “Oh, three babies and kittens by summer. I can feel it.” To the side you turned and went to inspect the decorations on the bar.

.

The tear drop pink stone on the rose gold band surrounded by small rows of diamonds was matched by a wedding band with an arch to form a crown of sorts coated with diamonds as well completed the set for the now named Norma Jeane Creed. To go with her band was a simple diamond and silver ring for Victor. Three bands coated in diamonds woven together, secured in the center with two silver antlers surrounding a diamond heard above a smaller teardrop shaped stone. Not a matching set but suited to their own tastes, and for him at least a binding pledge to be faithful to her and their child, or hopefully children should they last long enough. He now had faith she could bear him children, though still for his doubts he did not believe that her promise to him would be anywhere near as devoted to yours and James’ would be. But he didn’t mind, as their bond would always last with their babies and he would never abandon her no matter her choices to remain his or not.

All the same you stood up as Bridesmaid with Dawn with Eddie and James as Groomsmen. Nothing too fancy with no speeches at their request but ample dancing and food for the lovely intimate affair the whole town enjoyed as a sort of agreed upon welcome to town for all of you. For three days they would take up the private cabin as their own honeymoon while you set up the rooms for Erik and Edie for their arrival as his school break was beginning.


	38. Holiday Break - Back to Brooklyn

Another neutral holiday break had been planned with silver and blue as the main theme like the year prior, though this year in her pass to the kitchen by where your tree would be set up Edie had settled a picture frame of a blue handkerchief embroidered with menorahs. Timidly she glanced to James in his pass by holding her bags who grinned saying, “Add as many things as you like, this is your home too. Nobody will move them, except for Olive, she might sniff them a bit but we’ll shift them back if she does.” That eased out her grin on his way past and from her pocket she drew out a tan charred dreidel she settled onto the table she gently adjusted to lay just so in front of the picture frame.

Small hints had been given they were nearing the point of openly showing their faith again at least with you all. Among them a journal from Erik sent to you with a guide to Hebrew you had been promised to be taught to learn more from that side of your father’s past you knew nothing of. All their letters had been burned in the fires claiming their house in being snatched to the camps leaving just memories and stories Edie had been so kind as to have filled journals to share with you, seeing so much of him in you and not having you know that even your brief time together had made its mark. The lot of you had lost so much and you and Erik had grown under such polar opposite sides of the spectrum of pain, now clinging tight to the last of your bloodline, honoring one another’s faiths and choices merely to share when asked about them.

“How can you stand it?” The question from you making Edie grin eyeing your hand on Dawn’s round belly now shifting as her baby had started kicking again to demand it was time for a snack. “I think I’d tip over with kicks like that.”

Dawn giggled saying, “We both know you’re an anchor. Besides, mostly means time to eat, or sleep, last night Eddie was late to bed and the little one wouldn’t stop till he was cuddled up with us in bed.”

“Now that is terribly sweet.”

“I do think it’s a girl, and she loves her daddy already.”

“Who could doubt that,” you said rubbing your hands around her belly again, “Heart beat is faster, his sisters always had faster beats for their girls. Any names yet?”

“I like Marigold or Misty.”

Edie said, “Fine choices. You are carrying well, ankles are hardly swollen at all.”

Dawn chuckled, “As if Eddie would let me stay on my feet for more than a few hours a day max. James and Vic try to manage Teddy as much as they can. Don’t think I’ve seen guys so eager to do that before.” She said in your turn to ready some tea.

“We’ll have three soon enough,” You mused turning the tap on to fill the kettle.

Edie looked you over saying, “More than three soon enough.” Giving you a grin you returned.

“Hopefully not too soon.” You said, “I really want to get my degrees.”

She chuckled replying, “There is no question with a husband like James you will be able to do everything you dreamed of and more. You will be so much more than you hope for.” Your eyes scanned over hers only making her smile widen, “I may not throw planes, but women of our line have had a sense on these matters.”

Dawn, “Like fortune tellers?”

“Of sorts, when I show you how to make Latkes I’ll share more. If we had jelly I would show you hot to make sufganyot as well.”

That had you looking at her, “Su-,”

“Sufganyot,” she repeated slowly for you and clarified, “They are a kind of doughnut with jelly. Rather easy to make, I can show you later.”

“Thank you, we got some more of that special ground beef for the meatloaf like last year from Alberta, from that butcher shop you use while we have the ham, I am sorry we still eat it-,” her hand patted yours.

“You have seen to our diets for our holidays here wonderfully. And while I am more faithful to kosher than Erik it means so much to have so many choices to choose from, truly you have made us feel very welcome to honor our traditions here.”

With a shrug you said, “I may not ever be very good at either of our faiths, but I’ll try to make sure that none of us feels abandoned.”

Dawn stroked your back having taken the kettle off the burner in its whine, “You are so very good, a much better Catholic at least than a great deal I’ve met. Back in Brooklyn they all seem so proud of you but by Eddie’s history not one of them opened a hand to help you as a child. Really says something that a family of criminals was the one to take you in over the church goers.”

Edie said, “You are very good, to the core, and we will never abandon you either.”

Dawn asked, “Any changes to your classes next semester?”

“Yes, I’m swapping my Etiquette and Poise class for Cultural Diversity and in March I start my Bowling course.”

Edie asked, “How far does that put your through your degree?”

“Finished my 12 General Elective courses, my Visual and Performing Arts, Home Economics, Art, Global Cultures and my Art History is three of my Free Elective Credits. And I’ll have a third of my History credits and my Cultural Diversity credits.”

Dawn asked, “So roughly halfway then?”

“Um, sort of, there’s four credit groups on top of finishing my History credit leaving my 21 Free Elective Credits before I get moved up to graduate school.”

Edie smiled, “That is so good to hear. You should have your degree in no time.”

“Hopefully if all goes according to plan. Got a good chunk lined up for the next year, have to fill out the course selection papers. Most of the Professors seem to be up for teaching me this time around.”

Dawn said, “I know it was hard to get through my electives to get to my own degrees.”

That made you sigh and say, “21 credits, that’s seven courses minimum I have to shove somewhere,” making her smirk, “They said they could count another year of photography and the paper if I wanted to keep it up,”

Dawn, “Five classes left then.” Making you smirk at your eye rolling grin.

Edie, “Are you taking a music course?”

“No, not next year at least, I kind of hope not. I want to avoid being made a spectacle of, playing the organ in church occasionally when it rains is my close to public performing and anything outside of the organ I would have to learn the basics from scratch.”

Dawn said, “Oh you will be perfectly fine, if anything you can load up on some interesting courses. Just don’t get stuck in a Religious course.”

That had you groan, “That Professor is such a jerk. Just spends days arguing with the students from what I hear.”

Edie, “Don’t take his course.”

“Plus it does not go well when he gets to anything hinting to Jewish people.”

You said and she asked, “German?”

“No, he’s from Idaho, which really, I don’t get at all. He didn’t even serve in either war so it’s just, plain hate.”

Edie smoothed her hand on your arm as you lifted the kettle to pour the water for the tea, “Do not trouble yourself with those who target our people. This is a time of family and rebellion against those who try to impose upon us, our family never gives in.”

“No we don’t,” you giggled out to her widening smile.

“How long until your gown arrives?” She asked spreading yours and Dawn’s.

“Well, our gowns will be in a couple days actually. I picked you one too that you can try on, we can send James off on a walk or something so I can hide it all somewhere till the summer break.” After a tap of your finger on the counter you said, “Getting close.”

Dawn smiled saying, “Your wedding will be amazing, and I can not wait to see the dress I won’t be able to wear.”

That had you groan and roll your eyes, “Oh come on, we are getting married in the summer, tons of time for little Marigold or Misty to pop out and tussle with the rest of the Brock babies down the aisle,” making her giggle. “You are going to be just fine do not go on assuming you won’t be able to be spectacular in your gown.”

Edie nodded saying in a pat on Dawn’s arm, “Your daughter will be upon us right in time. A welcome spring blossom.”

Dawn in a try not to cry looked to you hearing in your offering her a mug of tea, “Women in our line have a sense on these things apparently. Your baby girl will be just fine.” You said smoothing a hand over her belly in its shift, “Yes you will, and Teddy will be so glad to meet you on the outside of your bubble.”

Eddie accepted the next mug you offered joining you on the way back to the living room to settle down on the couch to talk some more while Erik walked out with a wrapped object that James, with his hands on his shoulders was nudging him in the living room. “Choose a place for what you like. Wherever it needs to go.”

A bit bashfully the menorah in the cloth was exposed and Edie shared how he had been using scrap metals he’d found for the beautiful decoration. Right beside it on the table that James helped to move some decorations away everything was set up and smiled guiding him to come join you on the couches cuddling up to your side. Through the evening time seemed to bleed away and in the midst of making dinner Edie came to teach you to make some traditional treats showing glimpses of your lineage warming up your adopted family’s hearts in your open lesson up to the first lighting of the menorah. Some traditional songs were shared and bedtime brought on a new day of learning and bonding for the lot of you.

Norma and Victor were back in time for the arrival of the boxes that bouncing in their boots Victor and James chuckled on being shooed out of the house by Dawn so you could give the dresses a full airing out.

Loudly you gasped in Eddie’s lifting the dress from the box, “Oh it’s so breathtaking,” you murmured coming closer. The layers of ruffles on the skirt feeding up to the sweetheart bodice that without the corseted top looked a bit awkward at the joining of the sheer off the shoulder sleeves that stretched to your wrists.

Dot was the first one to say, “Pants off now.”

That had you giggle and Erik chuckle watching her and Dawn help you out of your sweater and trousers leaving you in your underwear and thick socks to step into the gown Eddie lowered.

Norma smiling widely said, “Oh it’s so perfect for you.” Unable to wait to even get it over your hips yet widening your smile.

Carefully you eased your arms into the sleeves pressing your hands onto the bodice that Edie buttoned up your back to Dawn’s grip of your hair while Eddie took Dot’s help to right the corset that around your back he eased for you to start hooking the front of it up to the gem coated broach for the top where the front joins at your bust. Carefully from the base up the laces were tightened and tied off for an amusing few minutes of hands keeping you steady and hands adjusting the skirt until like you had caught on fire they all stepped back. Everyone was about in tears in your glances around at the group until Eddie said, “Come on, let’s get the mirror.”

Erik was ahead of him having snuck the mirror from along the wall to settle in front of you for a lip parting view of yourself in your reflection. Up and down you looked over the gown feeling hands in your hair hearing several options on how you could tie back your hair to go underneath the veil. “Oh my mom would have died seeing this.” Teary eyed you wiped your cheek and you let out a deep breath to calm down.

Around your back Eddie hugged you kissing your cheek, “You look stunning, Sis. Sarah would have been in tears and I know your dad would have passed out seeing you.”

Edie said turning your head, “I wish we had our family gems for you.”

“I don’t need gems.”

Dot chuckled saying, “Might need to make a billboard for the guys to not buy you some.”

Erik, “You are inviting a King.”

“I’m not competing with Princess Elizabeth.”

Eddie chuckled, “As if she’d get a day as special as yours.” He said watching you shift on your toes swishing your skirt side to side widening his grin for your test on the movement of the dress.

“I think I want a top hat.”

Erik said, “We have a hat shop near our place. Are you not wearing a veil?”

Eddie said, “We have one,” he said hurrying out of the room to find the top hat, bit old and black but close to the style you might have been thinking of he brought back making you giggle in its awkward slide down your head at being too large for your head. Holding it up for you he said, “I think, we could work a smaller top hat, and the clip the veil in underneath, or wrap it around. We’d need one in white though.”

Softly you giggled, “Wonder how James will take it.”

Dot, “Probably be jealous how yours is better than his.”

Dawn said, “And we could go bulk, we could have hats too if you like.”

“Maybe not tall top hats for everyone.”

Dot, “Flat hats, cute little ones with some nice broaches.”

You nodded and Eddie said adding the hat to his head he’d return later, “We can sketch them up in our break then mail them off. Call up the shop first see if they’re up for the task.”

Stealing a glance at the boxes you said, “Alright, Dot, your turn, pants off.” Widening her smile to have you open her box she wrote her name on top of you helped to ease the beaded white gown out parting lips.

Norma, “It’s white.”

“Yes, the tradition of weddings is to have the bridal party and groomsmen dressed similar to the Bride and Groom to ward off spirits bent to ruin them.”

Covered to the shoulders the gown with an open back flap cinched at the waist at a belt of sorts for the sleeveless dress she eased into and smiled turning around to admire every angle of the dress secured by a button behind the neck centered in the minimal dip. The slim dress that Edie smiled in admiring her own dress that you helped her into in the closet saying while she looked at her reflection. “I know you don’t stand up with us but I thought you could borrow my fur wrap if you didn’t want to show your arms and you don’t need to wear a hat either to match us.”

Edie said on her way out to see her reflection while you eased your wrap around her shoulders widening her smile, “It is your day. Whatever you choose.”

Dawn held her own dress up a bit sadly while Norma said, “You all are going to be so lovely.”

“So are you, we’ve covered this. You are going to be able to fit into this in time. Don’t make me move the day to August silence your doubts.”

She scoffed as you stuck your tongue out at him, “You are not moving the big day.”

“I don’t even have a big day yet.” You teased taking her dress back to its box beginning the process of working all of them back into theirs including yours as they all rattled off numbers of days to get you to set a day. All the way through to May making you say, “Romans said it was bad luck for weddings in May.”

More than a few chortled and Erik said, “Why would that matter?”

You shrugged settling your sweater on your shoulders, “I don’t know. Supposed to have a break for the Feast of the Dead and the birth of the Goddess of, Fertility, I think.”

Eddie said, “May 14th then. Your favorite day. I am calling the invitation crew and giving them the date.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re calling the one from Washington the Trumans suggested.”

His face scrunched up and he said, “No, I’m calling that mom and pop by the china shop you wanted. Told them we’d work a date out of you after you settled on the paper and envelopes. With those nice raised edges for the rsvp cards. Just watch we get them to send off an RSVP card to King George over his morning tea knowing he can’t add anymore names to our guest list.” Unable to help it you grinned watching him stroll out of the room to make the call and brighten the day of the shop. Who have all been dying to know when they could get started on the invitations that you would personally address and make the day of everyone in the post office seeing they were finally having a day to prep for.

Into the closet of James’ old room the boxes were settled safely in time for you to slip down and get something started for lunch giving the brothers the signal on their lap around the barn with a whistle from Erik. Grins on the pair spread having been listening in as well as they could hearing the happy test of the gowns to the wedding day that had Victor lift James into a tight hug at finally having a wedding date. The pair of them sharing their amusement at the notion you wanted a top hat to go with his he hoped to have loaned you his for the pictures afterwards knowing how much you liked the thought of his wearing one for the ceremony.

A call from Dawn asking about the top hats had the hatter perk up as well glad for a job that tomorrow you would take a trip down to be measured and hand over the designs for the hats. Over the phone Eddie’s sisters and brothers in law gave their measurements after taking a stroll to their great uncle’s place, who used to be a hatter when he was younger. Only adding more questions of wonder on what you were planning for the big day involving hats.

.

“Miss Pear!” The name was gasped out of the wife of the Hatter behind the desk who all but shouted for her husband who came out and one by one had you seated on his measuring chair. Several designs of hat styles were used to find the right shape of hats for him to customize to the sketches you had brought up stirring up an amusing scene for the others to watch you and him choosing from decorations to add to each of the special hats. The veil and shoes were left, the former which Mama Brock was loaning you her same one her girls had worn with the latter being a matter of shopping with Norma and Dawn when you got back to Brooklyn again. On the way back the china shop gladly handed over the wedding china you had ordered to add to the rest of the supplies for the big day.

.

Christmas came and before you knew it the invitation and RSVP cards had been sent to you. One by one carefully the addresses to each person were elegantly written across the envelopes, those of which headed to those in the Royal Family were joined in bulk inside a package you mailed off to Buckingham Palace. A second package would be sent off from Brooklyn to the White House for the Trumans. The men from your platoons came next, each with stamps and added to the post with those meant for the people in town. The invitations weren’t required for them but a lovely token to hold onto until the ceremony. They were the first to return their cards that helped to give the amused caterers in town a start to how much food they had to ensure would be ready for the now named big day they had more than enough time to ready for.

Tons of snow kept you and Venom amply occupied in the snow maze the brothers helped Erik to design for a bit of heart pumping fun taking jars and painted stones from spots in the maze to others to see who washed up after dinner. Dawn and Norma together planned out the finer details of the nursery to be decorated upon your return to Edie’s continued bouts of journaling more tales she wanted you to have with you while apart she had remembered on winters with your father as children.

Cards from the platoons were noted and copies of the numbers to add to the mix while you added tick marks on the copies seating chart deepening James’ grin in your ceremony coming closer with each x on the days of his pocket planner. Along with your passed exams he noted to remember later as he had remembered his times with his former wife and son he would have a record of days that would make him bleed if the devastating losses would come. Vic had been keeping his own since meeting Norma and marked down the days for what he hoped to be the expected July birth of his child.

…

“Hey, Big Pappa,” you said nudging Vic’s hip in the smirk spreading action of passing him with half of the crib kit him and James would put together that you had carried up from the truck after your first day back in class.

“Why are you carrying that?” he rumbled taking hold of your end him and James set down after he’d been admiring the mural you had painted on the walls the days prior to suit Norma’s taste for her baby.

“Well I could levitate it up here but then James would keep trying to get the dressers on his own.” Making Victor chuckle to himself.

Victor asked, “How’d class go? You’ve got what, two new classes?”

“Ya, another History course and Cultural Diversity tomorrow instead of my Poise class. Not bad, History is a guy who is awfully fond of corduroy and elbow patched tweed jackets. Haven’t met the other yet.”

James, “You like your History class?”

“Seems fun,” turning their heads after they’d set the box down. “Kind of does, he’s not as strict but he likes to go into detail. Hear he likes to give diagrams and maps for when we get to battles.” Tugging the corners of their mouths upwards. “You know I like maps.”

.

Classes did go back to normal and while Cultural Diversity sounded interesting it had to be taught by one of the dullest Professors that had you more than pleased it was a one semester course and every other day. First and last class would be at Barnard leaving the rest for Columbia’s Campus with Photography and the Paper afterwards through the week alone until you got to March.

With the return of all the RSVP cards, including those from the Palace you had actually gotten a call from one of the secretaries to confirm when they were completed and sent out to you a stunning three weeks after having received them. To you it seemed a simple matter that the nobles took time to get everyone’s answers, where very much in reality they had all been puzzled for what to do with the cards at all until clued in by one of their newly married maids who had been jokingly asked if she understood even what the acronym stood for. Truman had been far more prompt and had them hand delivered by a messenger flown out from Washington who proudly handed his assigned package over with a verbal confirmation the First Family had ensured they would not miss the big day.

.

Bowling was fun, and with it came letters from the First Family with promises of letting you use their bowling alley in the White House upon your next visit. A simple, “Well butter my biscuit,” turned around the whole anxious beginning to the countdown to the big day as the world now was broadcasting the date of the ‘Ceremony of the Year.’ All details from that was being torn apart by the day on what little they could come up with for details only allowing ridiculous speculation for what past the day and country for the ceremony would hold in store for the world to see for decades to come.

In the lavish penthouse apartment meeting the infamous ‘Daddy’ to Portia and Preston came with a home cooked southern meal that had you turning over your second patty of fried chicken steak causing him to ask, “Your steak too tough Miss Jaqi?”

Lifting your eyes from the plate you shook your head with a smile calming him and the servers along the wall, “No, sorry, just trying to figure out what all would go into making this. James and Victor have a stack of cook books I’ve been going through to learn more recipes to draw from.”

His smile split widely and he said, “Well our cook Benjamina would be tickled to pass on the recipe to you I’m sure.” He said and certainly by your way out the recipe would be written out for you to meet you at the door.

Portia however took your glance her way mid slice of the patty to say, “I just can’t believe they wrote that piece on your wedding day in the papers. Honestly, May, June, hell even if you wanted it to be in a leap year what would it matter have your big day in May?”

James said, “Some people are superstitious sheep.” Taking another bite of his own food.

“There’s a big sort of uprising of tradition that June is the best month to marry in for some fiscal year tax break nonsense.”

Victor chortled to Norma as she said, “Can’t imagine hearing anyone marry for taxes.”

Dawn smirked at Eddie saying, “Anyone who assumes we get hitched for taxes is out of their mind. Romans honored the week of the Dead and if it is bad luck for weddings then here’s to hope that it’s the cameras that go down on the big day. Serves them right for thinking Jaqi’d choose anything close to a muffin sleeved silk pumpkin of a dress.”

Portia said with a grin of her own, “Well I know your big day will be fabulous. Can’t wait to see it. Bet the other girls will be fuming to hear I’m the only student attending.”

“Well it’s not like I’m taking the whole class to the big day just to prove I don’t hate them. At least they’ve decided since the White House had stated they were invited it must have been in the works since before I even got to the school to keep them from uproaring on the ‘elite’ guest list.”

Sir said with a smirk, “I take it he’s the only big kahuna coming?”

Dawn, “Just his family and King George’s family and a possible future son in law.”

Preston chuckled saying, “So them in the swarms of our like to fill the pews?”

“Pretty much,” James replied playfully. “Outside of family is our platoons and the whole town, which isn’t a whole lot of people to worry them. Certainly will be a nice small ceremony to knock them a bit off their feet expecting something grander.”

Portia, “I can’t wait to see your little hideaway in Canada. I bet it’s just picture perfect.”

Victor, “Should be, right in the heart of spring. Tons of green and more than plenty of flowers to pick to coat the cathedral and then some.”

Sir, “Well we’ve booked a room in the best hotel in Alberta and have hired a driver for the big day in advance, won’t want to miss a moment to get to see your home stretch.”


	39. Freckled Moose

Final exams were on you before you knew it and with Teddy across your chest reviewing your textbooks and notes for each class you heard the chatter of heavily pregnant Dawn on a phone call with family back home in Canada where her parents were readying for your return at the end of the week and the birth sure to follow. Norma meanwhile had her own feet up reading a book against Victor’s chest up on their floor where James was adding the framed pictures she had wanted to decorate the nursery that would be mirrored in the larger house when you got to Canada would be the focus of your distracting whims. You wanted to marry James more than anything but the constant final detail calls from the important guests and the film crew had your skin nearly crawling in your urge to run away to some silent island somewhere.

Ottawa was where the residential house for the Monarch of Canada traditionally stayed, however being 40 hours from Alberta you had been told that they would stay in Ottawa and fly to Alberta then drive the hour plus distance to your tiny town that didn’t have an airstrip. Turning the next page of your book you heard Elliot ask, “Are you certain you don’t require my help with studying?”

That had you sigh and close the book you had finished to lay your hands on Teddy’s back at the book joining the others on the ground beside the couch your were lounging on. “I’ve gone through the books three times. Only thing that could throw this is my Cultural Diversity course essays. No telling what he’ll get to typing up.”

His grin eased out, “Well Humphrey has always tried to come up with new questions for his students.”

Shifting your eyes from Teddy in his slumbering grumble to Elliot you asked, “You don’t mind my inviting you to the wedding?”

“I would never refuse your invitation.” He said making your grin creep out a bit more, “I don’t doubt Prince Loki wouldn’t try to sneak in as well. He has been back again recently?”

“On my last visit to the MoMA yes, though it seems since I told him his father his father doesn’t care about the troubles we are facing here he seems to be more on a progress report on our efforts.”

That had Elliot chuckle, “Oh, yes, that should go over well with Queen Frigga when she hears that if it is his plan.”

“Can’t imagine how they could make matters any better.”

Elliot, “Well they most certainly won’t interfere now knowing you are here and our ships are nearly here. We can go at our own leisure and do as we please without their interference.”

Looking his face over you asked, “Would they be a threat if they tried to fight us? Just curious.”

Again he smirked saying, “Jaqi they couldn’t touch us with a twenty foot pole in hand to hand combat and their weapons are futile against our defenses. They know this is a lost territory they no longer have dominion over this planet even with the two of us and Venom here, and possibly your young cousin you have informed me of.”

“I don’t want our people to take rule over this planet throwing the people out of their roles.”

“That has always been your way. We will subtly work our way and influence into their cultures unnoticed. No conquering, all our people merely wish to be among your presence again.”

Dawn sighed on her way to join you both asking, “What is this about presents?”

Smirking at her you said, “Just talking about the incoming aliens.”

Dawn, “Well I hope they don’t want to come to the wedding,” behind her back she gripped the arms of her usual chair she lowered into and eased her feet up onto the footstool you moved over with a shift of your fingers.

Elliot, “Oh no, they are still a good few years away still.”

Dawn, “Right, you mentioned that. Sorry.”

He shook his head, “No apology necessary, travel between galaxies is quite rough to gauge for some. And there is no telling if they come across some digger portals that could cut the travel in half.” At your confused brow tick he clarified, “Digger portals can be used for long term transport runs and also more often by scavenger crews who often move them out of their designated locations for rather amusing bits of helpfulness for those who tend to come across them.”

Dawn, “I can’t imagine what space would be like. Living here is so hard to compare to space.”

Elliot said, “Just imagine space like a forest, every now and then planets would be hidden tunnels under trees and caves with animals as stars, asteroids and meteors. One day you’ll see.” She looked over his face in his comforting smile, “You will.”

“I’ve been wondering,” You said luring his eyes back to you, “You said your wife was waiting to be re-bodied.” He gave you a confirming nod in a silent agreement he would answer anything you asked, “Would my dad be with them, when they get here?”

“Erich would never miss the chance to rejoin your side. He most certainly will be.” Wetting his lips he sat up lifting a finger to say, “In fact, the only thing that would have him deterred from returning to your side would be his affection for your, mother.”

His final word was given haltingly in seeing the flinch of pain in your face, “My mother,”

“No no, merely I meant that it would be because he had through the Fates located her essence in the kingdom of the dead beyond the gates of the realm of Hel. She has been given a high place to claim as her own after aiding in your second form solidifying. Surely upon hearing your ranks have arrived he would travel to join us. He would not choose to dwell there with her when returning to you could bring about your awakening which surely could grant her a second becoming.”

Dawn asked, “That means she could, come back?”

Elliot, “In a sense. It would be her essence, however her past would be absolved from her memory. Not you of course, however the memories of her first husband namely among her other sufferings.”

“She would forget Steve?”

Elliot replied, “Unfortunately.”

“I suppose that seems a bit fair. Give her a happy second beginning with my dad, he wouldn’t be my dad anymore would he?”

Elliot, “He was honored to have been chosen for that role and will uphold it again should you wish to extend that bond.”

“I won’t ever get a simple life will I?”

Softly he chuckled, “Oh it will be truly simple, in that, you will be loved by our people and eventually by these mortals.” Glancing at Dawn feeling her eyes landing on him, “Never including you of course, you have been adopted as kin. The Fates will not claim you from your children or Eddie. Symbiote mates are never targeted or taken after the lone time one dared to try and a civilization was torn in half.”

She asked him, “Can you grow like Venom when you fight?”

Elliot, “I can if I wish to.”

“So what do you know about black holes?”

You asked spreading his smile to share some more of the supposed barriers that could be mistaken as ways to keep us from your people that serves a greater purpose for your people that he spilled every detail. Even through James coming down to sit with you, settling underneath your legs he laid across his lap welcoming the chance to rub your legs and feet.

.

15 exams or projects to get your full credits and one at a time each was crossed off the list of credits you were acquiring. Even your slot on the yearbook was credited to you with the actual yearbook as proof, several of which purchased by the students of the graduating class they’d sent your way for signatures to join others through the signature sections. Proudly among the crowds you shuffled through the sheets of grade reports to each class and club as well as the final sheet of credit requirements that you had marked off a good chunk of the final bachelor’s degree working towards the eventual Masters degrees.

While school was your main focus at this event again your smile split wider seeing James strolling hunched over with Teddy at his side. The now walking 11 month old boy with bouncing strawberry blonde curls and silvery blue eyes contrasting Dawn’s brunette locks and Eddie’s sandy brown locks that grow softer in shade to match Teddy’s shade when grown out. All day he’d been giggling and waving to the women fawning over him, each stealing yearning glances of the loving man focused solely on the child who showed his true father side only egging the press on for dreams of what your babies might turn out to look like. Loud and shrill the boy giggled and bounced on his feet once turned again in your entrance to the garden. On his hips James’ hands fixed, “Let’s go fly to Bunny, hmm?”

Up he was lifted and giggled the way across the pathway in the steps to add your papers to your purse, also housing the book of photographs you had taken in the photography club, now in the crook of your arm to free your hands to accept hold of him. “Look at you, flying!”

Hands out he smiled melting into your arms for the hug you gave him, sighing out, “My Bunny.” Closing his eyes a moment at the kiss you pressed to his temple.

James asked with adoring smile still locked in place, “Everything handled?”

“Yup, I know it took a while,”

Shaking his head he replied, “Oh we’ve been having fun.”

Teddy said, “I did fly, My Bunny.” Easing his head back to catch your eye widening your smile.

“Yes you did. Maybe one day you can teach me to fly so well, I keep falling when I try.” Again he giggled and looked around at the school and crowds on your way to the subway to get home. All the way talking to the boy who was getting more comfortable at talking and gesturing in each of his surroundings to those around him. On the surface he might seem out of place between the two of you except for the curls you shared with hair color hinting that James might have had a blue eyed lighter haired parent for those assuming he belonged to you. Those knowing your mother Sarah however knew exactly where any blonde children of yours might come from poking that bruised past for them and you, wondering and deep down hoping that if you did have boys that none of them would look like Steve. For how badly he scarred you to have a child that would mirror him was a terrifying notion to have to reach that moment to completely sever that blame and pain for the blows he dealt on your life up to his death.

Norma clearly bleached her hair by her frequent trips to the salon only luring up wonder for what the two incoming babies could look like. Dawn was on the verge of popping and in the morning you were set to arrive in Canada after having spent the week readying everything to travel back home for the summer break. The end of April would give you time to ready the houses and oversee the details the town was readying for your big day. Hopefully for you Dawn wouldn’t go into labor mid trip or at least could have some time to relax at home before it would be set off for a somewhat relaxing birth. You didn’t know just what you were more anxious for but in her later months you enjoyed taking charge of Teddy whenever possible between classes to let her get more rest to lessen her worries concerning her first birth.

The Brocks were ready and everyone had plans for the upcoming trip to come and celebrate with you after their chance to meet the new baby. While it would have been nice for them to be there the day of for what was coming they granted Dawn the freedom to entirely have this birth with her family at her side where they could share in the christening Father Thomas would hold upon his arrival. Bags by the door were passed to get to the lunch to finish off the rest of your food in the fridge so they rest could be taken from the pantry to fill the one in your summer home.

Halfway through finishing off your meal you felt eyes on your silent gaze at the plate, lost to the realization how your childhood apartment building was all yours now, and you actually had a summer home and a business all your own that was hugely successful. That Kodak contest and revealed image in the photography magazines had you on a second Spring ad that had come out for a new camera they sent you a free one with a year supply of film to add to the film for Steve’s old camera packed along with the bags to be taken up with you. There was even an interview on what camera you had been photographed using at your trip to the White House and in your photography club along with a shot of a display of some of your pictures from the club. Clearly you had talent and now there was a hint for a new possible future job in the art field that could be so accommodating to a stay at home mother they guessed you might grow to be.

Inhaling sharply mid reach for the rest of your juice post sip and return of your glass you said to Eddie, who was looking at you, “I got a letter yesterday from a book publisher in Canada who wanted to publish a copy of my photos from school.”

Victor said, “That’s what that letter was then.”

Norma smiled saying, “Oh that’s fantastic news.”

James, “We can drop off the book to the place on the way up if you like.”

“We have an appointment next week. They need me to bring in the negatives and some titles at least for each, and a title.”

Norma, “You should just go for Bunny as the title.”

Dawn asked, “Doesn’t that cost money to make books?”

“They called saying they see how papers on the pictures have sold saying they would front the costs as long as I guarantee for my second book I use them to publish.”

Eddie, “Ah, well that makes sense, and at least they have hopes you’ll have a second book to follow the first obviously successful book.”

James moved his free hand to your lower arm on the table, “Me and Vic would be glad to take you there.”

“Well you’d have to, they can’t exactly legally have the contract with just my name on it.” Sharply James inhaled and you said, “Besides, should be fun, first comics now art books. Really rule the paper universe.” That had the corner of his mouth twitch upwards, “Plus you can imagine what they’ll say about my floating object and fantasy shots. Who knows, for the second book I could sneak in a picture of Venom and really terrify them.”

Eddie chuckled saying, “Oh we could have some fun with that. Have a whole book on him around the house, vacuuming with a couch over my head all the way to playing with the kids.”

“That reminds me. How’d you get through the bank robbery scene?” You asked Victor. 

He smiled saying, “Thought up they shove you in a bag not knowing who you are, and that venom is latched onto you and they call and demand more money for ransom and Eddie picks up and says good luck. They turn around finding tiny Venom Bunny eating a third member of the robbers. The last one gets to live after writing a note on the money that is returned to the bank with his shaking self tied up and terrified while you and Venom sharing some chili fries on the beachside city where you tied off the boat back from the island they took you to.” Your smile spread through your excited giggles.

James said, “Meanwhile baby Teddy is wreaking havoc back home for us and poor helpless Eddie. Guys love the idea and are mocking up a copy for us.”

“Should be our best yet. I do have the sketches nearly done on the ideas I had for the wedding edition.” To James you said, “We’re kidnapping some people.”

Eddie rumbled around his mouthful, “Oh we better kidnap some people.” Causing your smile to split wider.

.

Just by the light of the headlights on the moonless night the wood boarding off the house was removed easily by you enabling you to walk inside with Olive and Pepper who were glad to be out of the truck from the long drive as James with Whiskers on his shoulders and Teddy’s carrier basket in hand followed you listening for any possible geese or stowaway animals inside. In the dark you found the fireplace and lit up the living room and the lantern beside it that through the now open window Victor accepted hold of from you to find the switch to flip on the electric box. The buzz from the flip could clearly be heard and Norma grinned flipping the light switch to light up the house in each room you went through while unpacking. At the table however she joined Dawn waiting on the tea kettle you filled and put on the stove for them to let them relax.

Neighbors along the way had caught the rumble of the engines and flashes of lights through parted curtains surely announcing the return to part of the town that would know by morning of your return. Dawn’s family surely would be the first to show up, and far from inconvenient as with a groan she woke up in the night to her first contraction. Hours after she was lulled back to sleep Eddie sat up with Victor coming in hourly to check on how her pain was progressing. Closer to breakfast backrubs kept her content as possible while she, by the position of the baby, was far off still. Fully able to grumble her way to breakfast and back to bed again to lay over the rubber sheet prepped bed from the kit you had found and set up to ready for the Doctor who’d be arriving shortly.

Steadily however labor grew heavier. During her family excitedly helping her to calm through the growing contractions in turns of minding Teddy she progressed farther to where it was you and her mother and sister there when she was close to crowning. “Just one push from the head Dawn,” the Doc said in her break leaning back against your chest in her place now on her knees on a stool bench to help with the position of the baby over a second rubber sheet.

Her breath deepening to your hands smoothing down her back feeling her next contraction rolling over her mingling with the gas the mask her mom was holding for pain relieving gas that was helping to ease this process. The mask was pulled away and on her next deep breath she bore down feeling her sister’s hands on her shoulders to keep her in your hold from falling forward onto the Doctor’s back. The first cry of the little girl the Doctor cut the cord and settled into a blanket her grandmother took hold of to gently bathe let the men downstairs let out a calming breath shared by the relatives around them. It didn’t take long for the bed to be readied and Dawn to be cleaned off and cleared for her bed rest break to cuddle and bond with her little girl before the others came in to meet her.

“Marigold Dove Pear.” The name was added to the birth certificate and while held by her beaming father the hazel eyed infant’s name was echoed through the house. Even Teddy stole his own chance to leave a photographed picture of a kiss on his sister’s cheek to be taken off by you to allow Dawn to take a nap.

In the yard you played with Teddy catching glances of James holding Marigold through Eddie and Dawn’s family hushedly trying to decide which clothes to put her in from the vast supply compiled for her. James’ eyes wandered to Victor on his stroll to join you after he’d ensured Norma was comfortable in her lounger on the porch with a snack and drink to wear off his lingering nerves knowing he’d have possibly the same troubles in sleeping as he did on Teddy’s first night. Dawn at least would have a nice rest and through the next few days was up and around quite easily relaxed on her way to being on her way to fitting into that dress to make your day special for you.

Everything you had done compiled in her times alone resting brought up her same thoughts on how she wanted to be a great big sister for you. You’d been nothing but supportive and loved Teddy beyond belief easing her final months taking up so much of his care for a debt she couldn’t repay and helped her through the birth of her second child to their family. All on top of everything else you were handling you had earned a day all about you and your fellow bashful spouse to silence the world and let you enjoy your summer and finalized marriage. This had been a long year from your press tours to the explosive Congressman ordeal rehashed when his son was publicized to have died and himself not so long afterwards overshadowed by the news of Norma being pregnant adding a second surprise wedding to be placed in front of yours along with three babies. She didn’t regret how she had gotten here but against how much she knew you wanted to have a special non-eloping wedding she had hoped you would have jumped the gun and gotten hitched like they had to not have to wait so long.

.

Negatives in hand through the doors of Freckled Moose publishing office in the well lit lobby the smiling group including the head of the building along with the man who would be your Editor beside the head of the rest of the printing process. “Welcome, Miss Pear, Mr Howlett, Mr Creed. We’re all so glad you could make it today.”

“Yes, it was interesting to get your letter, actually being asked to have someone want to see my pictures in an actual book.”

Head of the Company smiled saying, “There’s no shortage of people who since you have been written on a Photography club to see just what you have been capturing.”

“And you want to publish all of it, no matter what?”

The three of them replied, “Every image.”

The Editor asked, “You did bring the descriptions for each and the title for the book?”

“Yes. Thought it’d just be Bunny, if that’d be good?”

He nodded and said, “That sounds marvelous actually, and just how many pictures are we discussing?”

From your purse you pulled out the book you had been given from the club parting their lips at the size of it, “58 images, we had to do two a week and the rest are from the final project, it’s big from the grades and notes on the back of each.”

The Head of the Company said, “Why don’t we head to my office and we can look that over and talk about order and how the book is going to be set up along with contract terms?”

You nodded and they turned to guide you to the office, where on the couch across from their chairs you showed them the pictures that they agreed to only adjust the order of a few images within the month they had been captured keeping the genres of photographs together. Beside the notepad now housing the current order of images and new order with copied descriptions you had written them a copy. The contracts came next with the new terms the guys had talked them down to over the past week for you to simply sign agreeing that for each book they get 20% of the proceeds to go with the five agreed signing appearances when the books did get released into books across Canada. $8 was decided upon already stunning you a bit for being nearly half the price of an ironing board and nowhere near as useful for people who might be buying these glorified paperweights most buyers might not look at more than upon purchasing them.

The photography assembly line came next, or rather a brightly lit office with different stations where you would choose the paper style, font, color for the covers and title across the front. Bit by bit each image size was assigned, easily the same to mostly take up the same space on each of the pages housing the pictures with the description on the bottom of each page.

The final step was the first hand over of the negatives that were rearranged to the new order to be taken over to the printing department to get started on the process that according to them the designated amount of prints would be met within a few days and the negatives would be returned to you for the binding process would be started to finalize the process. Along with the copy of a picture of you in your favorite armchair, Mr Whiskers in your lap beside you holding your camera taking a picture of Pepper and Olive seated on either side of you. The picture that made you smirk reminiscent of portraits and pictures of men in power James and Victor had helped to work your four pawed accomplices into the perfect positions for the image that most would have chosen an image with you or Teddy to make you seem more matronly.

This would grab attention, and the men smirked taking the image as a joke for a moment until the brothers gave subtle hints in their faces and posture in each confirming glance over your head that was the only image to be handed over. That image would be the first page along with the intro for the book that you had written. Other than that you had pretty much completed the mock up of the solid dark grey book with purple letters for the title Bunny. For whatever little notoriety you had at least this could be a little bit of money to add to your nest egg or could easily be hidden away on a shelf in a book store or storage room somewhere if it fails miserably. Just 58 images could be a drop in the bucket for everything in the future that could be recorded in all the years to come.

The trio were the ones to show you out confirming that each step of the way they would keep you posted on the progress of the process until the big release. In their dip back inside you ignored the muffled comment on how soon to get the first few pages ready to be printed in the closing of the doors behind you on the walk to the car. Victor broke the silence saying, “Told you they’d love it.”

Looking up at him you smirked saying, “Oh yes, didn’t stop them from doubting my picture you took of me though.”

James, “They didn’t doubt the picture.”

You lifted a brow to look at him and Victor said, “Nope, they just imagined we’d be piggybacking into the image since we were so hard on the contracts for you.”

“How did you get them up to 80% profits, thought they would be wanting something more like half.”

Victor hummed back, “You took the images, all they are doing is printing them into a book and adding some words on the cover above your chosen snippets.”

James, “Editor didn’t do much, you provided everything, all they are doing is printing and distribution, taking the costs for the business side of this they are getting a killing on this deal just by utilizing your popularity and name. Even just day to day in school your name comes up, people are curious on what you are doing, how we are all getting along through life. Even just with photographs and not being a famous photographer still people are still going to want to buy your book, and second book. There were press at Barnard asking to browse yearbooks for pictures you took for them.”

Victor, “How you think and see the world is fascinating, what you choose to capture is poignant, that picture of the house you built for the frog to the shadows of beams in your school is phenomenally expressive of who you are and what you dream of. And most people might just see ‘oh an adorable picture of a frog’ or ‘oh some shadows’, but no one else would have built that house for that frog or twisted like that for those shadows, all of that after coming out of five years of war. Even Truman and King George are going to want to know what you took pictures of.”

“All curiosity then.” You said and James’ arm eased you a bit more into his side pressing a kiss to your temple.

Victor, “So much more than curiosity. No one cared what Van Gogh painted in his lifetime,”

“I am not Van Gogh,”

James, “No, but you certainly weren’t going to go ignored like he was.”

“They are never going to put my pictures up in a museum.”

Victor, “Oh I very much bet otherwise.” He said turning your head upon reaching the car, “There have been whispers of exhibits on women in the war.”

That parted your lips and James said, “You do realize this war will go down in history, people are going to talk about this war against Hitler and all those camps for decades. There are dozens of Civil War exhibits in this country, even just the airplanes built since their invention have been collected even when discontinued for public use. Egypt and Ancient Rome have exhibits all around the world. The first woman Medic Officer in Canadian history is going in an exhibit. People are going to write books about us. People have written books about the battalions Vic and I have been in through each of our wars since our first enlistment.”

“How do you deal with that?” you asked and he simply leaned in to claim a comforting kiss followed by a second on your nose as Victor opened the driver’s side door.

At the pat of his hand on the hood he said, “Let’s go pick up your hats Pipsqueak.” Dropping into the car that James moved to open the passenger side door to.

“You’re both too calm with this.”

James hummed back, “Just wait till someone tries to trash your name and you’ll see us burn the world down to change their minds and make them apologize.”

“You burn the world down and those Asgardians will come drop down on all of us.”

Victor laughed from inside the car, “They come down here they won’t stand a chance if they come to try to fight you. Now if they want to buy a book they are free to get in line, and there will be lines.” He finished with a smile at your slide to the middle spot on the bench seat with legs crossed against James’ in his closing the door on his settling inside.

The drive didn’t take long while they both shared their own assumptions on how the sales would go in your comfortable place against James’ side glad for his arm across your lap to hold your hand out of the way from the stick shift. Before you could even park the excited Hatter’s Wife hastened to the door to open it for the three of you to let you in for the final display and payment hand over for the second half of the hats.

Smiling widely the Hatter greeted you with a warm handshake and pat on the back of your hand clasped in his, “Welcome back, we are so glad to have been chosen as your personal Hatters.” He released your hand and shook the brothers’ hands while you held back your smile from spreading awkwardly across your face at his claim on any future business you now had to come up with some more of somehow to appease his assumption. “Now, we shall start with our Bride.”

He said with a smile until his wife said, “That is, we also can fit you in the private room if you prefer to surprise the Groom on the day of.”

“Here is good,” you said in his pause luring his smile out again in his turn to fetch your hat from the back. “Managed to keep the dress a secret along with the shoes but think I just might want to spread a bit of jealousy at the details on mine.” You said easing onto the stool she motioned you to so he could settle it in place.

The Hatter returned and smiled at your eyeing the white marvel he lifted and settled gingerly onto your head like a crown. More so the action had the guys about in tears for the first glimpse of you as a Bride, and when you stood to walk to the mirrors they were drawn after you admiring the pristine white top hat you almost didn’t want to touch to keep it clean. The shorter styled top hat with a ribbon accented with a shimmering broach and a white feather was circled by a net like ribbon draped around the rise of the hat with a tail that would be lowered as the portion to cover your face. You had Mamma Brock’s veil but like the other women who wore it a second sheer layer would cover your face as hers was woven lace stitched to heavy barely see through silk and would be too difficult to actually make it down the aisle or even across a room.

Around your face his fingers eased the net veil portion down saying, “And this will simply be lovely and quite easy to see through on the big day. Should you wish to add a hair piece if you secured it above a bun then it should fit nicely along with this hat.”

“I do have a silk and hand woven lace veil that I am borrowing for the day, this should help to keep it in place while I walk to the reception after if it’s a bit windy.”

James chuckled humming out, “You’re not walking, I’m carrying you the full way.” The Hatter looked his way and he said, “Tradition, the barn is just a stone’s throw from the church, Bride is carried to her seat.”

Hatter’s Wife, “Oh that sounds lovely for wedding traditions.” She said stealing a glance at the ring on James’ hand adding, “Along with your Groom already wearing his ring.”

Victor said showing off is two rings on his ring finger, “Family tradition we get two rings too so we can brag up to the big day.”

The assistant came out with the other female hat design while the Hatter claimed your hat again he took back to its box that gave you the second hat to admire and shift the shorter accented by a silk flower ending the ribbon, the netting simply was a tuft in the front and right side minus the tail yours had. Just as breathtaking as the first to be followed by both of the brothers admiring their own grey top hats accented with black ribbons and James’ with a purple accenting fold of ribbon on the side where the ends met.


	40. The Rehearsals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leading up to the big day. Has the wedding rehearsal in it along with Marigold's baptism. Some worries and a questioning of the future at the end. Gonna be some surprises the next chapter during the ceremony. :D

Three days and the negatives were returned to you on a joint trip with the catering crew who were purchasing some more supplies in Alberta to have the best and some spares in case of emergency for the big day to go seamlessly. Already in long sheets of continued copies the images with the descriptions had been set aside to be cut later today while the bindings were being readied for when the images were cut. Lights and garlands were already being assembled through the cathedral and barn with stands for where the flowers would be secured. Tables were quadruple checked for spacing and locations through the barn you met James in the task to end with an amusing first tasting from the caterers for a lovely dinner for two finished off with a miniature sample cake that would be replicated larger for your wedding day.

Smiles and bashful stolen kisses led to a mock honeymoon evening once he got you home, bathed and rubbed down lovingly. Morning came and with it the beginning of another round of work in the larger manor, eventually you hoped to move in but until that big day it would be used to house the Brocks and Father Thomas while Professor Randolph would stay in your cabin along with Erik and Edie. Beds and supplies were loaded into the manor to have it guest ready for all the arrivals. Two weeks and in the middle of walking out of the house for another day arms looped around you with Dot and her cousin tugging you to the waiting car for an in town spa day to get your nails done, hair trimmed and a first try for the braided bun style helping to distract you from the hectic day following. Everyone was arriving and could only add to the growing momentum of the week would give way hopefully with ample loving people to add to the efforts to get everything done.

.

“Where’s our Marigold?!” The echoes through the main floor of the cabin opening your eyes a moment before sighing and settling back into James’ tightening arms keeping you against his chest with an irritated grumble. Louder the noise grew spoiling the late morning in you had hoped to have having timed their promised departure time clearly having been moved up to get here sooner. Thundering footsteps sounded up the steps and doors were opened until over the pair of you several bodies scrambled to dish out hugs and animated greetings to goad you both out of bed and to get dressed.

Alone and on your feet they left you to smooth your hands over your face in their race out as you said, “I’m up, I’ll find my pants.”

Their cheers faded and with a smirk your shirtless fiancé eased closer to you smoothing his hands around your middle lowering your hands. Warm and loving his lips found yours drawing you into his chest to guide you into the bathroom he locked the door for a long break before joining the collection of Brocks downstairs who pulled you into excited hugs. The smile you would hold split across your face hearing Mamma Brock saying, “Sorry Pop couldn’t make it, as we can’t risk the cameras.”

“Oh that’s fine.”

“But he will be watching,” Gina added with a nod.

Ambrose asked, “Where’s your cousin and aunt?”

“They’re coming a bit later with one of the band members, he had to make a trip to Alberta he’s gonna pick them up on the way back.” Mamma Brock’s focus turned to Norma to get her off her feet and comfortable while you claimed hold of Teddy to help Eddie join the gaggle of relatives to locate the manor that they would unpack their things into. They weren’t gone very long and returned with Father Thomas who was admiring the yard and garden around the cabin and came inside to travel to the church. Though to your shock you smirked seeing Elliot at his side sharing his own adoration of your property and home.

His smile crept wider in your accepting the Father’s greeting and he accepted your gentle handshake patting his hand on the back of yours saying, “This is such a lovely home.”

“Thank you, you flew in early?”

Father Thomas moved past you catching sight of Margaret to greet the infant and lowly Elliot said, “Used the BiFrost, hope you don’t mind. I am not trusting the planes available, hours trapped in their smoke filled tuna cans.”

“Oh no, no problem, is the big H good with, that?”

Softly he chuckled saying, “Heimdall is a giant caramel candy. Come on, even he won’t miss this day. This is historic, last time you were bound before physical essences were settled upon we get to watch the predestined crowning.”

“Please don’t make the wedding seem like some pre historic runes etched into a great ruin somewhere.”

“They’re on Asgard,” he said earning a chuckle inducing groan from you in a turn to show him to his room.

“I’ll show you your room.”

“I did mean it, this is a lovely home.”

“I wasn’t doubting that,” you chuckled replying in the turn down the side hall he was taking the first room on the right. “But you should see the manor the guys were hiding from us.”

“Heimdall gave me a visual tour. Seems perfect for when you have more children.” Onto the bed he settled his suitcase and turned post inspecting turn of the room to return with you to the group. Soothingly saying, “You are so very precious to us. We won’t allow anything to spoil your day. Now, let’s go and publicly welcome the newest Pear to the brood.”

“And here I thought finding out my dad was actually Jewish and let me be raised Catholic was the most difficult loose end for a wedding to be planned for me. Never would have guessed alien Queen might trump that.”

“Oh you are not an alien,” he said luring your eyes to him again, “Aliens have hooved tentacles, three heads and a form of communication involving the release of bodily gasses and interpretive dancing.”

“Wow,” you said in a flat sarcastic tone.

“Not even green, they turn every color but green which is quite the insult of a color for someone to turn in their realm.” He looked your face over saying, “They however would always take compliment on knowing you borrow the misused mortal term to label yourself in opposition to their race.”

“There you are Bunny, you can ride with us, along with your Professor Elliot.” Gina’s Husband said earning a nod from the man at your side who was pleased to see the town on the ride over and namely the church with telling stained glass murals recognized from the foretelling runes none could translate until now.

“How is the book coming?” rippled around next in the bed of the truck you had been squeezed into.

And you answered, “They’ve started binding them, this part is the longest.”

Elliot said, “Well I’ve planned on ordering a copy of my own when it comes out and have called in the news to the Barnard Professor phone tree for those on the Spring and Summer course duties who will no doubt pass on to the others in no time.”

“It’s just a copy of the same ones I took at school.”

Gina said, “You are gonna have a book! Not the same!”

Ambrose, “Not at all! Everyone in our block wants a Bunny book.”

“It’s eight bucks.”

Gina’s husband said, “Plenty of time to save for that. Two copies are going in the town library I can bet you that.”

Ambrose’s husband said, “And even in the Public Library you love if we have to sneak copies ourselves and stash them in the art shelves.”

“Oh I can just imagine those headlines when they are found. Not a thievery but cluttering the shelves of the Public Library with picture books.”

Gina, “You live in that library, the Librarian alone would find a spot for your book after signing her copy.”

Ambrose asked seeing the outside of the church, “That the church?”

You said, “Yes, you should see the inside.”

As soon as the cars were parked the family all poured out of the vehicles and Victor led the way through the front doors with Father Thomas beside him sharing about the church room uses until you got to the cathedral that dropped jaws. For an added surprise also a bit eager to have arrived early Erik and Edie followed the town murmurs and were dropped off here after a stop at the cabin to leave their bags there. Pleased for his preparedness with a thermos and flask of holy water on his person, around the baptismal stand you all encircled. Against James’ side you leaned with view of your niece being blessed and named while Teddy watched on Victor’s hip more than a bit confused.

“I baptize thee, Marigold Dove Pear,” The Father managed to get to before Teddy cut in.

“Small tub, we need more tub.”

Victor chuckled with the others and Victor tried to hushedly simplify that this was a special tradition for babies in the family after they’re born. “Keeps you safe.”

Of course that led to a halfway logical conclusion from the boy that bedtime baths were some form of protection and then had him asking where the magical soap was for her protecting bubbles, as he had never had a bath he could remember without bubbles. Ambrose’s husband took him on a stroll through the church in search of some magic soap with the excited other kids who just wanted to look around now that the pictures and everything was done leaving you giggling in James’ hold to his agreeing chuckles.

Father Thomas however when your giggles ceased drew your eye saying with a smile, “What better time to have a quick run through. Have you got your wedding license yet?”

James glanced at the Judge who snuck in saying, “Got it right here, managed to get the both of them their request form last week and this came in last night.”

The Priest smiled saying, “Good, very good,” accepting the folded license he added to the front cover of his bible. “Ok, so now bridal party? Full run through just to dust things off.” Everyone lined up and nicely Victor sat Norma down by the Brocks to let her rest her feet again while the Father nodded his head knowing Victor and Dawn were your two chosen witnesses.

The rest of the family split to fill the seats you gestured to, “This side’s for family,” Your eyes fell on Edie and Erik saying, “If you’ll join us, guess we can do the whole walk up.”

Father Thomas chuckled guiding James to his spot near the steps of the alter and turned to go with the rest of you to the doors at the other end of the hall where he said, “I go in first. Chosen children to scuffle their way down,” spreading smirks through the group in your stolen glance to James at the other end of the hall trying to ignore his urge to force this along and sign the license and be at least legally married already. “Then Victor and Dawn as Witnesses, then?”

You said, “Dot and David,” the pair nodded and linked up with Dot’s cousin and Erik next at your naming them with Gina and Ambrose next beside their husbands, all already on the verge of crying. You murmured teasingly, “No blubbering or none of us will get through this or the actual ceremony.” Luring their grins out and the Father nodded as you said, “And Eddie and my aunt are both walking me down.” You confirmed with a glance at her she answered with an agreeing nod she still wanted to.

Right behind the Father the lot of you made your way on more of a casual stroll back to the alter where two of the women adjusting flowers moved the traditional kneeling stools into place for you both the Father nodded in thanks, “Ah, yes, thank you. Brother and Aunt lift veil and move to their seats in the front,” he said taking your hand to guide you up to James’ side as the others filled up the front row of the family side of the pews. “The both of you would go up to the stools and kneel,” his head turned to Gina and Ambrose saying, “Two lovely scriptures have been given to Gina and Ambrose, there is the first song between them, the pair of you stand and Hallelujah to follow. I read, you kneel again.” he said pausing with a smile he struggled not to show, “Let’s you rest your feet for my main speech. Which I do believe won’t be a bit too long winded for our special guests unfamiliar with our ceremonies.”

Victor said, “They’ll survive the evening,” earning a few chuckles in return.

Father Thomas says, “Now the both of you face the congregation, and Bridal Party comes out on your sides.” Bridesmaids on your side came into place with the Groomsmen down the steps and in a sort of circle open where the Father would stand as Eddie confirmed for Edie she could remain in her seat beside him. He turned to the empty spot watching James’ hand fold around your hand to calm your shared nerves.

_“James and Jaqiearae you have come together in this church so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love. In the presence of the church’s minister and this community. God has abundantly blessed love. He’s consecrated both of you. He now enriches and strengthens you by the sacred sacrament. So that you can assume the duties of marriage in mutual and lasting fidelity. And so I ask both of you now to state your intentions._

_James, Jaqiearae, have you come here freely and without reservation? To give yourselves to each other in the sacrament of marriage? Will you say I Do?”_

His brows rose and you both chuckled repeating, “I do.”

_“Will you love and honor each other as husband and wife for the rest of your lives? Will you say I Will?”_

Both say, “I will”

_“Will you accept children lovingly from God, bring them up according to the law of our God and of our community? Will you say I Will?”_

Both say, “I will.”

_“It is your intention then to enter into marriage. Turn to each other, with your still joined hands, and declare your intentions before God.”_

“Now come the names, um, I forgot to ask, what is your middle name James?”

Victor smirked in James’ pausing anxious grin luring your curious grin out that split into an awkward smile at his answering, “Pluto,” clearing his throat after echoed by a loud laugh from Eddie.

“I’m sorry,” Eddie said to the Father in James’ look at him in his second laugh.

James, “What’s so funny about my middle name?”

Eddie shook his head, “Oh there’s nothing funny, you just match is all.”

He looked at you and you turned your head back from a glance away and you flashed him a quick grin, “Mine’s Persephone.” Causing his smile to split wider along with those from the crowd who understood while Elliot his hid smile behind his curled fist over his mouth to keep from making any noise from excitement.

_“I, James Pluto Howlett, take you Jaqiearae Persephone Pear to be my wife._

_I promise to be truthful._

_In good times, and in bad._

_In sickness and in health._

_I will love you and I will honor you._

_All the days of my life.”_

He smiled and repeated each line and listened to you take your turns with the same vows simply reversing the names.

“ _My sister and my brother you have just declared your consent. Before God and before the church, may our Lord in his goodness strengthen that consent and fill you now both with his blessings. What God joins together let no men ever sever. Amen._ Amen is repeated by congregation and couple. Now, rings,”

He turned his head and you said to Erik, “We have a tray for you for that day.”

James nodded saying easing his grin out, “Yes, the rings are at home.”

Father Thomas nodded and turned miming accepting the rings from Erik and turning to the eldest of girls from the Brocks who held up her hands miming a second tray, “I take the rings to this angel’s tray, bless the rings, then turn, and offer them to the couple.” He turned around again. “James says, _Jaqiearae take this ring. As a sign of my love and faithfulness. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen._ Eases ring on then she repeats the same and then I turn, we congratulate the couple then begin the Prayers of the Faithful. Loving couple turn again to kneel.”

He motioned his hand and Eddie helped Edie to her feet to say, “Brother and Aunt bring up the sacred wedding lasso that will be draped over your shoulders. Now I give the Euchratic Prayer, the rosary is removed, you return to your seats. Couple stands, facing the crowd for an Our Father. We embrace one another after this, James and Jaqi, you go down to embrace your family and then return for your own personal communion. After this I inform the congregation that those willing are welcome for congregations or blessings with the remainder unwilling to receive it are welcome to remain in their seats.”

His eyes focused on you, “I do believe that King George and President Truman would find than an acceptable out to remain seated.”

“Either way it’d be rude for them to just storm out.” You said making him chuckle.

“Yes, then everyone back in their seats, the both of you go to pray to the Virgin and leave the offering of flowers and then return here, I speak to you all again offering a prayer and then I introduce the both of you, and Jaqi you are taking the Howlett name?”

“Keeping both, actually.”

He smirked and nodded saying, “Good, we welcome you, then you lead the congregation out to the reception, which will be-.”

James, “In the barn.” He said and that began the trip to the reception hall.

.

Two days, just two days out and in a sea of pots of flowers inside a greenhouse you eyed your choice of flowers for your bouquets. Yours being blue roses and blue and white calla lilies paired with the white rose and blue orchids for your bridal party, each girl got bundles of forget me nots and daisies the following day would be cut and assembled to be fresh for the ceremony. Those would be first and the rest of the lilies and roses in bright colors were to be added to their white counterparts through the barn seating arrangements that James was keeping himself distracted to perfect how everything was lined up.

First off the filming crew took the long drive and came to set up the cameras in the sides of the cathedral well out of the way from where others would be. A group of attendants from both King George’s security and the security team for President Truman. Who both arrived and got the full rundown on the ceremony including a mention you were certain to give them both of the communion portion they were able to return and hand over the schedule to know when they could work their ways in and out of the city to return to their return flight back to Ottowa.

Off on your own under the night sky you sat alone on the roof staring off at the stars with your mind locked down from focus on the rough day ahead. A telling scent of cocoa turned your head and with a grin James was seen standing from his spot kneeling on the roof he strolled across to sit down beside you, mugs and wrapped grilled cheeses in hand. “Someone ate all the deli meat we had.”

“That’d be Timmy.” You said accepting your helping and the second mug.

“Ah,” he replied and eased his eyes over your face saying, “Big day’s going to be lovely.”

You turned your head and sighed, “You know what’s difficult about having a Catholic wedding?” His smile spread as you said, “Having it be a Catholic wedding. Up, down, up down, then there’s singing that most of the guys coming probably won’t know. Does anyone in the town actually remember what a full catholic wedding is? I’m surprised Father Thomas does with all the eloping going around Brooklyn. Now I’ve got you saddled to this.”

Lowly he chuckled and replied, “I love you and this ceremony is nowhere near as long as the weddings I grew up attending. I love you,” he repeated scooting a bit closer to you, “Your mother wanted you to have a good Catholic wedding and to be an upstanding woman in town. I want that for you, to honor her, and your family. I don’t care how many steps it takes, been six years since we met, I can go half an hour at take mass to marry you. One day, just one they can all tag in on then we get three days, you, me and that honeymoon cabin. Cuddled up in bed for mornings and we can fish and swim and laze about in the sun and warm grass.”

“Three days?”

He chuckled and said, “We can make it five, then for a time at least the whole world lets up, for a little bit.”

“We’re going to promise in front of the world to have babies, on tv, there will be people betting I’m feet up grunting nine months from tomorrow.”

That had him laugh at your shrug and lift of the mug and he said, “Well we’ll just have to bet against them then won’t we, drive them crazy and wait six years for it.”

You giggled in his stolen kiss to your temple in your lean into his side triggering his arm easing around your middle, “We are not waiting six years. Gina’s been married six years and she’s got-,”

“What she’s got, and we are not pushing babies,” he said locking his eyes on yours in your eyes locking on his face through a tilt of your head backwards, “No forced babies, no expectations. This is our marriage, not a check list. Babies arrive when they mean to Teddy is proof of that enough that one day they can just pop up like a thunder storm.”

“I still don’t want to wait six years, I’d be 27.”

He sighed and said, “Women don’t have to rush into this nowadays, women survive longer and are being nourished to survive childbirth, however, if you’re worried about being taken as a spinster,” that made you giggle and roll your eyes, “We won’t wait six years.”

“I suppose it’s a bit odd to be worried on getting pregnant when I can get shot in the chest and heal right off. Getting pregnant shouldn’t be hard. Though labor might be puzzling. I mean what happens if the baby is halfway out and my body starts healing itself already?”

That had him chuckle in your calming bite of your grilled cheese, “I highly doubt that would happen. Baby’s gonna grow inside of you, be half you, it’s not like a bullet, if anything your body would get the baby safely out and then you heal.”

“If it does get stuck, and the Doc has to do a cesarean,”

His head tilted to catch your eye, “You mean cut you?”

You nodded and said, “I mean, I should heal, if, the cut would, be safer, for the baby…”

He simply sighed and said, “Doc will make sure you both make it through safely. For now, we’re getting married tomorrow. We can talk about how we’re going to sleep tomorrow night, did you want to sleep apart?”

“Doubt I could sleep if they try to shove you in another bed somewhere, the kids have already taken up your old bed, they want to stay here because the windows show too much blue in their room.” That had him chuckle. “I think they just like the animal heads.” You said taking another bite of your grilled cheese.

“Either way the parents could use a night off, and I could always use a blindfold if you like.”

“How is that supposed to work?”

“Vic can come and pull me out in the morning.” He said and took a sip and bite while you chewed your mouthful.


	41. The Night Before and Morning Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another lead up to the big day and a flash back to delve a bit more into the past with Steve. Hope you like it and the ceremony is as lovely for you guys as it is in my mind. :D

Final touches took up the full day prior to the nuptials and Norma while on her feet made certain each of the flowers you had chosen were spectacular before returning to her chair to put up her feet knowing that the ceremony involved a good bit of time going up and down. Tradition had the rule that you shouldn’t see one another on the day of and by the past ten hours without a glimpse of James you had guessed that Father Thomas had abducted him to ensure that your paths would not cross. Early morning he had set aside a time for a private confessional to be free of any possible sins for the sacred union and before the guests would be arriving and he would greet them warmly while you got ready until James could entertain them up to the start of the ceremony.

The sight of your blindfolded fiancé in the bed seated upright had you laugh, the sound of which split a smile across his face that shattered his nervous wait he had lost all grasp of how long he could have been there in the first place. Fully relaxed now you were with him the pair of you unloaded the stresses of the day while you got changed and ready for bed. Once the lights were off just leaving the lit fire crackling his body shifted to roll onto his side in a blind catch that you wanted to be held. A bit odd though he didn’t feel the usual peck on his cheek you gave him when you assumed he was asleep or close to it, rather timidly however you spoke in an instant relax of his nerves at his worry you might want him to not be here. “Can we wait for the kisses until tomorrow?”

Around you his arms wrapped to bring you more into his chest nestling his head into your hair, “I’ll wait as long as you want, Darling.”

“That’s not weird?” You barely whispered and he chuckled.

“You’re asking a man wearing a blindfold to just hold you before our wedding night. I love you.” Close as he could he wiggled up against you and settled down to sleep at your body scooting back into his some more.

*

“Close your eyes, fair Queen of the Cosmos.” Like a distant echo you were back in your bed as a child in the room you shared with Steve. The huffing teen who was now seated on the counter in the kitchen counting how many olives were in the jar he had been rationing for his snack food that your dad had kept well stocked in the house knowing his affinity for them after having stolen one from an empty martini left out at a Christmas party years prior. The simple food he’d always seen and never tasted as his own dad preferred hard liquor over the more classy drinks and rarely had funds for your mother Sarah to have more than the bare minimum tin of oatmeal and weekly single servings of vegetables around the odd apple or orange she could sneak to Steve while the drunken brute slept. The teen in the kitchen held back his snarl to the soft giggle you gave at the kiss left on your nose as a prize for following his request.

“Now, we left off on the Battle of the Dark Elves that drove them into oblivion.” You nodded and his smile spread nestling you more into bed as he said, “Deep underneath the bloody fields, valleys and caverns the war had been waged throughout tiny sprouts burst forth and the most beautiful glowing white pear trees. A sign of peace, prosperity,” into your palm while you drifted off he pressed the medallion that wreathed your body in a glimmering cloud in a nightly ritual of imbuing the strength trapped inside his essence from his being tasked with charge of your essence to find a being to aid in your physical form to be remade fully. The story flowed on until the last of the strength he was given to hold had been returned to you and in the turn of the body in his arms to cling to the stuffed bunny he had traded for his medallion he tucked away again and slid out of bed beaming at being tasked with this blessed task. Over your shoulder he eased the blanket up and quietly slipped out of the room leaving the door open so Steve wouldn’t make it creak and wake you when he went to bed.

In his arrival in the kitchen Steve slid off the counter and flinched to the table awkwardly sitting in his seat at the table he reached down to straighten the chair in a quiet slide of the seat he was seated sideways to quiet the pinch of the edge of the wood pressing into his bony butt. Into the bottom of his button down shirt he folded the jar he eased closed pretending he hadn’t been eating anything, a blatant lie proven by the slow chews on his last stolen olive behind the back of the assumed monster who was readying a meal in the now heated skillet on the stove. Frightfully his eyes kept locked on that back and each calm movement waiting for the snap when he would be sent flying across the room for his now wavering breaths that surely could trigger an asthma attack that always made him a popular target in his younger years.

In all of his focus however when the back had turned he flinched upright in his chair now face to face with the broad wall of a man with a stoic expression that settled a plate in front of him. Wordlessly his hand extended in the settle of a second plate for his mother down to grab the top of the jar that had his eyes shut in anticipation of being struck with the jar. One at a time to the steps away to the fridge his eyes cracked open and through the tremors that wracked through him he sat up again in a pretend way of regaining his pride in front of his monster. True it had been years of not so much as a ruffle of his hair and while a mug of cocoa was made up his eyes narrowed in his plan that again repeated in his mind of his escape when he was old enough. No one changes, no one grows out of that brutality. No one who ever had that much power over another being could possibly then turn kind.

The mug on the table made him flinch back to the present and like always he turned his head to watch the monster stroll to the front door that echoed of the creaks on the stairs to warn his wife was returned home. Keys shifting in a hand was answered by the open of the door and a second bright blue pair of eyes flinched a bit wider at the sudden greeting of her now warmly smiling husband Sarah returned a sleepy smile to. “Rough night, my treasure?” He asked stepping aside to let her in, the door was shut and off her shoulders he eased the jacket that was hung up for his loving shadow of her path to the waiting meal that deepened her smile. Down she settled sharing about her day that he listened to lovingly and shared a bit on his own classes at Columbia, leaving only to pour her a bath to get ready for bed while he did the dishes they had just used.

Bravely Steve spoke up about something he had heard the monster say over the years. “You shouldn’t tell her she’s a Queen.”

Low and rumbling a chuckle was his reply in the rinse of the used mug and glass of milk Steve had been poured, “And what would you call your daughter?”

“Not a Queen. There’s no King out there waiting for her. She’ll get as far as she’s allowed in school and then probably get knocked up before she graduates by some scumbag who’ll use her as a maid and footstool.”

Instantly those purple eyes were on the teen again and he flinched harshly to the stoic expression, “I asked what you would call your daughter.”

“I, don’t,”

“You set the example for your daughter. How you treat your wife is the relationship your child will seek out. If you want your child to be nothing more than a punching bag then by all means, instill that upon them. Until then, give them, Jaqiearae and yourself the benefit of the doubt. Do not limit yourself simply upon your suffering. Strive to be more than a punching bag. Raise Queens and be the man who will not be ashamed to wield less power than the woman you love.” Steve should have scoffed, had the tone not been so imposing of an order. “Jaqiearae is your sister Steve.” He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his monster turned around to face him fully drying his hands on the towel he set down beside the sink once done. “She will never stop looking to you, perhaps one day you might try returning the favor and be the brother she deserves.”

To the bathroom he went to crouch behind his wife and rub her shoulders, arms, hands and back then move to the foot of the tub with kiss after kiss stolen before he wrapped her up in a towel and took her to bed where he laid out a fresh set of clothes she pulled on and sat up for him to rub her feet and legs.

The memory replayed in the mind of the reformed essence of Erich down in the gardens of Hel strolling with his beloved in his arm and her hand that was playing with the tassel on his outer cloak had his second hand smoothing up her forearm to steal hold of it to lift for a kiss on her palm. Soft and gentle to their gifted abode from the guardians of Hel they chatted together lost to their bliss until at the front door inside the mail box a letter was sticking out that halted him in place. On the sheet of parchment inside he smiled as his wife did in the reading of the wedding notice of their beloved child the pair hurried inside to ready for. The medallion around his neck in the process was removed and clutched inside his palm he sent off ahead to warn of their arrival.

*

Footsteps across the floor downstairs triggered the arms coiled around your body as well as the hand laid over the back of your loosely curled fist now with the glimmering mist coated medallion inside of it. The shape of the object mid furrow of your brows opened your eyes that moved to the fist now turned in the slide of James’ curious thumb at the feel of something in your hand. “What is that?” He asked not moving anything but his thumb.

At the frightened open of your palm followed by a tremble of your body his grip eased tighter, “What is it, Darling?” His thumb moved to ease across the medallion to try and find what it could be.

“This was my dad’s. He was buried with it.”

Post soft inhale he said, “If it helps it doesn’t feel like jewelry me and Vic have dug up with bodies before.”

“Please tell me you weren’t grave robbers.”

With a chuckle he replied, “Archeologists always need helpers. Rather easy job to get while traveling the world.”

Around the medallion your hand closed and into his chest your body turned to tuck against his chest with your arms looping around his torso that helped you to be brought fully against his bare chest in his kiss to the top of your head. Into your hair he hummed, “I love you, I would take it as a sign that he’s going to be watching. Golden guy and Elliot said he was alive somewhere, maybe he’ll show up with blue eyes to the ceremony.”

“I won’t be able to dance with him though.”

“Vic’ll cause a scene and we can slip out for your dance if we see him.”

Steps came closer to the door and softly he grumbled and kissed the top of your head again. There wasn’t much more time until the door opened and he grumbled again muttering in Vic’s path in and out again with his blindfolded baby brother with a smile your way in their path out and Norma’s path in to settle on the empty side of the bed smiling at you. “Sleep well, Bunny?”

“Pretty well.” Her eyes shifted to your left hand now ring-less with the medallion on the end of the knotted chain necklace, “Found my dad’s necklace.”

She smiled shifting the medallion in your palm to say, “This is beautiful. Could work great as your something old.”

Dawn slipped in through the open door with her daughter nursing under her shawl sideways tied across her torso saying, “Father Thomas just got here for your private confessionals, he’s starting with James.”

With a soft sigh you sat up saying, “I have to pee.” In a quick loop over your head the necklace was put on and the pair smirked waiting as you went to relieve yourself and freshen up then change into a simple sundress over the strapless bra and slip you secured over your nude stockings to Norma’s help fixing the sash on the back of the dress.

*

Freshly changed to a simple pair of trousers and a button down shirt with some socks and his slippers James turned at the knock on the door to find Eddie still disheveled with Teddy against his bare chest gumming at the spoon that was formerly being used to feed him. “Father Thomas is here for your confessional.”

In a swift exhale he nodded and said, “Right,” that was all he could croak out earning a stroke of Victor’s hand across his back in a comforting motion knowing the one thing he might be carrying and wish to voice to someone other than his brother who might tell him the ‘right’ thing he should have done or could do to make up to you. The words for what he did were lodged in the back of his throat and after having killed his own father and hundreds if not thousands of others there was one true crime he had committed that had hurt you so terribly and couldn’t voice.

Father Thomas with a smile fully dressed with bible in his hand said as the others left the room and closed the door, “Morning James, I trust you slept well, or at least one would hope so.”

James nodded and said, “Would always be nicer to get more sleep, but I slept well.” He motioned his hand to the side to the pair of chairs in the corner they both settled into facing one another. “Did you sleep well?”

Father Thomas chuckled answering, “Yes, weddings are always a blessing and I am gratefully blessed with ample sleep the night prior.” His eyes scanned over the thumb smoothing across the curled fist on James’ thigh and he asked, “Are you nervous? Surely Jaqi will be very excited for today you have no reason to worry about any runaway bride troubles.”

To himself James chuckled and replied, “I’m not nervous about Jaqi running away. The only thing I’d have worried about was her sleeping soundly and we slept just fine.”

That had the Father’s brows twitch upwards a moment, “Did Eddie or the girls tell you how she slept?”

“No, we worked it out we slept together and Vic blindfolded me so I wouldn’t see her.”

Father Thomas said, “That is the Sin of Scandal to share a bed while unmarried. I understand while in the war you might have shared a space to keep warm at night while in the open, however-,”

James said in his word searching pause, “There were other nurses in the hospital on the base that was attacked when Jaqi was put in that uniform by Eddie.” The Father’s eyes narrowed a moment wondering what he was trying to get at. “And every single one of them aside from Jaqi were sent home in pieces,” that parted his lips, “There’s a record that she was given when she returned to Canada about that attack. It basically says the men who found the two nurses that were barely alive were mentally broken at their continued fighting and screams for them to find her. Because they knew what the Nazi’s had done to them and what they would have done to her, facts that when the men slept had them steal a pair of pistols and shoot one another.” That had the Father cover his mouth a few moments. “Up until the point Jaqi got shot and was given a field promotion to E-4 Medic they had her classified as a POW. She would have saved them, she thought someone would have saved them, but Eddie was the only one who made certain any of the women there were safe.”

In the lowering of his hand he said, “Would you give me their names later, I will pray for them and their families.”

James nodded and said, “Most nights Jaqi makes it through, some nights are harsher for her to face alone.”

“Regrettably that had never crossed my mind for what she might have faced. Eddie never allowed anyone to endanger or insult her before they left town, I never imagined she may face that fate. I knew she bore a burden,” he shook his head, “I had guessed it was shell shock and nerves from balancing school and the wedding. Under those circumstances truly comfort of a spiritual level with one is trusted will be welcome to face this day of blessings. And greatly proves the foundation of your bond.”

James said, “I know I may not be the best Catholic, but Jaqi is the kindest soul I know. Even to the point she wanted to wait on even a good morning peck on the cheek until our ceremony is through. I don’t want my lack of history on following the guidelines to be held against her ever, especially today when it means so much to even the memory of her parents who wanted the best for her.”

“And they would be so pleased to have known the man she has chosen to bind herself to in matrimony. We all are so proud of her in that.” His eyes scanned over James’ face asking, “What else it troubling you?”

James sighed and said to the slide of his thumb over his knuckles again. “A couple weeks before Steve died I spoke to him.”

Father Thomas nodded with a slightly tightening of his expression in focus, “Go on.”

“I told him the base hospital Jaqi was in was attacked, and I made him think she died. I spat back every cruel thing she told me he did to her and let him know it wasn’t just between them and God, people knew and would always know how he made her suffer.”

Father Thomas, “Someone was due to do that eventually.”

James looked to his hands and closed his eyes and said to the hand that came to rest over his, “I told him she was dead and a few weeks later he drove the plane he was in into the arctic. If I hadn’t made him think he was alone-,”

Matter of factly the Father cut him off, “Steve never would have returned to her at all had he survived.” That had James lift his head to hear, “Upon notice of his death we were informed that the church was the sole beneficiary of his property and funds including all of hers. Although through the Brocks we were aware of Jaqi’s survival and after legal consultation we were assured we could act as, guardians of that inheritance until she had returned home safely as she was his living blood relative. Steve fully intended to leave her penniless and homeless to the point we considered offering her a spot in our nunnery had the Brocks not taken her in somehow.”

“How could you stand him and all he did?”

“Honestly we had little interaction once he gained custody. Excuses of work kept him from attending mass, Jaqi attended with the Brocks.”

“Did anyone attend his funeral?”

“We did not have the ceremony in the church, as on usual occasion suicides are forbidden our services. However as he died in war and the military gave the impression there was an unstable explosive onboard he was taking away from others so we spoke a few words at the graveyard. All soldiers were expected to have full burials, and truly the burial of Steve was as a kindness to Jaqi for her return to have a place to mourn him relatively close to her parents.” Still with hold of his hand he said, “I understand you lost your parents when you were young. Would this ceremony have pleased them?”

“Yes. My parents always expected me to marry well and to have a proper respectable ceremony.”

“Well you certainly have achieved that, and a fine woman to claim as your own.”

James chuckled, “She’s the one claiming me. And I’m the one who’s marrying up no matter what other people say.”

Off the top of his fist his hand was eased out and into his palm a rosary from the priest’s pocket was settled in his palm. “Though your relationship may have been strained I know on this solid ground to share the faith of your wife and to raise good Catholic children will bring you unequaled bliss in following our Father’s path for you that has brought the both of you together.”

Around the rosary his palm folded without the anticipated burn of having held the weight of an assumed guilt on having cost you your only blood brother. A brief share of more comforting words came before a joint prayer and then the Priest stood with him saying in a pat on his arm, “I will see you in a short while at breakfast, for now, I’m going to steal a few moments with your young Bride.”

James nodded and shifted his fingers around the gifted talisman that upon his being alone again he looked down at eyeing the ruby and pearl beads on the silver chain. Victor’s pop in again had his eyes rising and in their time alone big brother got back to bolstering his mood reminding him of everything that was on the other side of this big day. This was just the tip of the Catholic iceberg that you would be plowing at this whole gigantic day. It all meant so much and years of waiting since first meeting in that store room now found you on your wedding day. After which he could be in every way all yours and devote himself to aiding at least legally in building up anything you desired until laws could be changed for the better and grant you some well deserved freedom. Off to breakfast he was helped with eyes fixed ahead far from being able to turn and try for a glimpse of his true love.

.

Softly there was a knock on the door and with Dawn’s open of the door Father Thomas came inside to be left alone in the room. From the bottom of the steps Erik and Edie waited for the meeting to be through for their chance to have their own talk with you to share their own traditions for wedding days to at least tuck away in your memory to look back upon later. Straight to the open chair beside yours he came with a soft grin saying, “Good Morning Jaqi, you look well rested.”

“Yes, I um, I should probably start there.” He nodded and you said, “James and I shared a bed last night. I didn’t think I’d be able to sleep alone. Time with such big guests put me more than a bit on edge.”

“Oh that is quite to be expected. And those who have faced troubles as you have often do face trouble sleeping alone. Which thankfully you have such an honorable man to hold guard over your nights when you are your most vulnerable.” His eyes brimming with hints of the tears of a knowing now of the pain that dwelled deeply in your eyes no matter how brightly he had seen you smile on occasion since returning with James to Brooklyn. From his thigh his bible was eased out between you and he began to flip through saying, “Before we pray I wished to read you something.”

*

Breakfast for you was brought up and your family came up to join you to keep you calm before those outside of the Bridal party who helped to run through the final checks of the day and to guide the earliest of arrivals who were being entertained by those in the town gathering to help as they always did for other weddings with those from out of town attending. Closer to noon was when your service was beginning and the closer you got the more shared movements were given. All but shoved in a trunk of a car James was taken off first for your comfortable drive to the church afterwards to be kept separate enforced by his path in a side door to the upstairs Groom’s Quarters while you filed into the Bridal Quarters.

One final task was taken up prior to changing, Victor and Dawn both stood witness as you and James signed the marriage license that Father Thomas signed and slipped out to change himself inside his own private quarters he could pray and center himself. Downstairs with boot in hand James stood one legged in white pants and undershirt tucked in adjusting his sock up over the top of the pants to help make the seamless look of the pants under the knee high boots. A vest came next and in the adjustment of the sash that laid across his chest there was a knock at the door that opened to reveal King George on a brief stop to congratulate the groom and share his own experience at his own big wedding day followed by a stop from President Truman. After which Mackenzie King the Prime Minister of Canada had come in as well for his own well wishes for the Groom and Groomsmen who were all nearly dressed completely or at least partway in the process of adjusting their suits.

A bit more puzzled than anything else on how he was meant to take their outstanding ceremonies and marriages since then his coat was eased on in his turn to the mirror on the wall to double check his hair. The few swipes of his comb only stirred up a rare ache at not having you here to fix his hair as you had since that first day you bathed together back in that hotel mid war. It didn’t seem to sit right no matter how he had adjusted his hair only bringing Eddie over to playfully say, “You keep that up and we’ll miss your warning to walk out.”

James smirked and looked back at him, “Not my fault, Jaqi usually fixes my hair.”

Eddie, “Compared to her hair yours is a picnic.”

Victor chuckled, “Clearly you haven’t tried to brush his hair, it’s eaten brushes. When he was a kid I used to check his scalp for teeth.” Eddie chuckled in James’ head shake and eye roll to turn and fetch his top hat he could spin in his fingers as he sat on the arm of the chair he didn’t want to sit in to keep from wrinkling his dress jacket. Where he could have worn his Military uniform instead he broke out his father’s dress jacket to dress to that rank he had inherited that had impressed the King especially upon realizing he had dressed to that rank.

Of course in Canada’s break from the English Peerage it was no more than an empty echo of that title of Baron that his Grandfather died with and was able to pass down legally by his own birth in England. Of course across the jacket he pinned his Military pins that Victor helped him to straighten with a grin at how his brother looked in the uniform he hated to see the senior Mr Howlett wearing at special occasions. The terribly cruel man who made it his life’s goal to discipline James as he felt that his only grandson was being coddled. Now the rank was held by a more suitable man to uphold that weight on the day he was marrying a woman who could take up the title of Baroness James’ mother Elizabeth had aspired to gain but was passed over in her husband John’s death.

*

Tucked back the sides of your hair in elegant braids the curls from your face were held back to meet in a crossing braid that would lay over the rest of your curls, each was gently combed out to lay down your back in a style that was tested to hold the weight of the veil. Seated in the tall chair shoeless you tapped your toes on the footrest while Norma readied your wedding shoes from their box, namely the bow on the back that required some straightening. A sudden knock on the door had your brow arch up and your fingers fold around the arms of the chair in your body’s frozen state while Ambrose was doing your eye liner.

Across the room you heard, “Your Majesty,” ripple around that once you turned in your seat you saw Queen Elizabeth who nodded her head to your respectful head bob.

She spoke in a stop a few feet from you, “I must say that you have crafted a lovely ceremony, amply fit for the makings of a Baroness.”

“Thank you,” you said softly.

Queen Elizabeth, “I understand the both of you are not to be introduced to your rank, however I assure you the press will be properly informed of the title that James has inherited from his grandfather, the former Baron Howlett.”

“That should be interesting to see unfold.”

She smirked and said, “Now there is little to be concerned over, simply follow the steps of your ceremony and all will be received warmly by the public. Just let the cameras do the hard work and the press will handle the passing of details. You are not dressed yet?”

“My dress is fairly simple to get into.” You said gesturing to the gown draped over a daybed that parted her lips in a silent tug to get a closer look. “Ordered it under Dot’s name so it could be a surprise.”

“Oh that is a lovely gown.” She said and a cleared throat on the other side of the door had her turn to you with a kind grin to say, “We will see you rather shortly. It would appear Bess Truman has come for her own moment with you.”

Curtsies and kind goodbye’s were traded for hello’s to the First Lady Bess Truman, who was shortly joined by Joan Patteson the best friend of Mackenzie King the Prime Minister of Canada. Both whom adored your gowns and excitedly went down to claim their seats to let you all get finished getting dressed. The Bridesmaids had split up into pairs to all get into their gowns with their hair and makeup already completed. You came next with Ambrose and Gina to hold your gown and their tears back as you stepped into your gown that was folded around you. Again you held the bust of your dress that was laced up for the corset to be added over the top of it. When that was secured the door opened again to reveal Momma Brock with a grin that crept wider to Dot’s lift of the hat you would wear, and in an eager trot over in the spill of the girls she had gotten dressed to help secure the Brock lace and silk veil into the braids on the ends of decorative jeweled pins and large hair comb. Over the top of that the top hat was settled for Dawn and Dot to adjust the netting down partially over your face.

One by one each Bridesmaid had their hats secured in place while Edie’s eyes focused on the medallion around your neck that Gina was the first to bring up, “You found your dad’s necklace?”

With a grin you said, “Yes, just sort of woke up to it.”

Compliments rippled around until the next knock on the door when the stunned Father Thomas would come into view, “My my you look stunning.”

“Thank you.”

You replied in a weak try to speak and he said, “James is ready and waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Baron and soon to be Baroness are going to have a hell of a big day to see to. And I know in the comics James' dad/grandpa weren't Barons but were wealthy and had an estate, just let that slide it'll come to use later on the imagined titles.   
> Plus I do know that they had the severing of Peerage for Canadians after the Nickle Resolution in 1917, but I'm imagining a link through a British relative through his grandfather so he gets to keep it on a technicality by being a sliver British.  
> Aside from that, hope you enjoyed! :D


	42. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LhJVMW3tI6g – Inspiration for the Catholic ceremony I chose for this story. Probably a far more modern version of the ceremony but the older ones were mostly a less personal wedding than I wanted. Just loved the relationship between the Priest and the couple.  
> -  
> The ceremony part is in italics for the most part and the Latin bits are in bold and italics for those who might be bothered by wedding ceremonies or how heavily religious Catholic Weddings can be. Trust me it took hours to shift it down to something more personal and not monotonous to hinge more to boring for this chapter.

Two soft knocks and James just about shot to his feet to answer the warning notice that the guests were seated and the ceremony could begin. Out into the hall he went to a deep exhale with hat lifted to sit atop his head for the stroll to the doors of the cathedral. Just muffled noise of the guests’ chatter had him pause for a break that let Victor claim a tight hug from his brother. With ease James chuckled and returned the hug that once through had helped to give him the nerve to slip through the doors that were again closed behind him for the much watched stroll to the alter. Sparsely the chatter paused and rose up again at the cue that the Bride would arrive soon. Unable to help it James chuckled to the wave of whistles from the uniformed soldiers who alongside their dates had filled the seats behind the high ranked guests up front on the right side of the diagonal Y shaped rows.

Off his head his hat was eased in his glance at the large four lensed cameras on either side along the back wall on a platform high enough so when the guests stood there would still be clear view of you both over their heads. Between them a pair of photographers took the first of the pictures on the first of the two cameras they had around their necks. A few comments from the Brocks kept his mind occupied from the voices he could hear on the other side of the door of the Groomsmen complimenting the Bridal party on their outfits.

Those doors however did open and the organ began to play a soft tune for the entrance march that turned everyone’s heads to find the Priest on his lead role in the march. Behind him with flower petals for the girls and candles inside glass lanterns for the boys to keep from burning the place down as each pair spread petals around all the way up to and around James who chuckled at their skipping circle of him to loop back to their second row in the empty diagonal seating.

Victor and Dawn as Witnesses came next with Norma on his free arm after having forgotten her cue to slip back in before the ceremony began, she sat on the end closest to the non procession Brocks with a smile at the others who sat in the front row. The beaded white gown however stirred pangs of scandalous comments inside the heads of those watching until they saw the continued theme when Dot and David arrived next. Dot’s Cousin and Erik came next, him with the small tray pinned under his arms and rings in his pocket to keep from dropping them. Gina, Ambrose and their husbands came to take their own seats next for the chest clenching moment of silence in the shift of the music sheets for the Bridal March.

Already on the verge of crying James straightened up to the comforting pat on the back from the Priest who was alone at his side with a smile of his own from the sight of the teary smile on your Groom’s face. A million thoughts echoed in his head all at once that fell to silence at your golden glow enveloped self. For all the imagined moments in wonder for what you had chosen to wear today he couldn’t have gotten close to this perfect gown. Each ruffle on the skirt giving the impression of almost being feathers that added to your float down the aisle, just barely the hints of sheer fabric that grew to the sleeves ending underneath Eddie’s elbow and the blue rose and calla lily bouquet in your hold. Just barely he caught a glimpse of the now naked finger your wedding band would sit on and to the blink that freed a tear down his cheek his eyes rose up from the glint of gold tucked in your cleavage above the clear gem coated broach on your corset and then higher. Bared shoulders framed your neck and the lower glimpse of your chin through the netting of your top hat.

Every single step had him on the cusp of shouting those vows to jump ahead of it all. All those years and nights of separation back in the war when your troops had to divide stung at him and drove him to the brink of madness to break his ranks and orders to simply go hunting for you. Day by day burning and screams kept him on the cusp of trembling from increased rage to be away from you for so long. And once you had reunited he swore to never be apart from you again. Those painful uneventful nights his mind went loose filled with possible forevers and now here it was. Just five feet away he watched Eddie claim your bouquet to Edie’s smile filled reach to lift the netting to tuck on the rim of your hat.

Father Thomas in the end of the tune approached with hand extended yours rested upon in the walk to James’ side on the way to the alter where the kneeling stools were waiting. Smoothly in a reach your free hand rose for a stunning stroke of his cheek to wipe away the tear trail he used to his advantage. Around your wrist his hand moved to cradle the hand in a stolen press of his lips to the ball of your palm, against his chest a moment he held your hand there with his right, to use his left to help lift the hem of your gown on the three steps. Once at the kneeling stools he traded his right for his left hand to keep hold of yours in following the hushed reminder of the Priest to kneel.

To the now seated crowd he looked and drew in a breath motioning for Ambrose to open the ceremony speeches up at the podium to read from the marked passage on the large open bible there. Her Latin fluid after weeks of practice with the Father to get the words right that she managed with apparent ease. A brief song from an assigned guest among the Brocks to sing the brief version of ‘Let Us Rejoice’ that in her return to her seat opened for Gina’s turn up at the podium to read the second passage of scripture marked for her. Proudly for her also successful and surprisingly tear and sniffle free. No matter how awkward it might have seemed for the both of you to be kneeling through the lengthy service the thumb tenderly stroking the back of your hand rested on the hand rest on the stool completely ignorant of any discomfort for the contact with his true love.

Behind your back however beside Professor Elliot settled a bit more into his seat having stolen a glance back at the wall to his left now with Heimdall, Prince Loki, and your parents all proud to be here along with the blue dress clad woman who had taken the seat opposite the Professor. The woman named Asteria who had arrived as a plus one to one of the soldiers who seemed to be oblivious to the odd aura she was giving off that had the golden eyed guardian cautiously keeping her in his attentions for the remainder of her presence there.

A request for you and James to stand from the Priest came. In which James rose with eyes on you to ensure a smooth motion against the voluminous skirt of your gown while never releasing your hand. Hallelujah briefly was sung next from the same chosen singer who then sat again for the rise of Father Thomas to read his own chosen scripture in Latin. All the while James kept a gentle stroke of his thumb against your hand as you were translating in your head what was being said that caused your heart to quicken in the secretive ceremony you had seen played out over the years. When done the Father then stepped from the podium for your next hushed reminder to kneel again. Up to your side he came and began to open with a speech in English. The deep breath he took had triggered James’ hand to tighten a bit more around yours to keep from speaking or staring at you in awe of his breath taking Bride to continue with you to stare at the wall behind the alter.

_“In the beginning there was darkness and God spoke ‘Let there be light.’ For every bought of darkness in our world as we ebb and flow between the wars of Men, with each loss involved removing another grain of innocence from the brave souls defending our lands and their children and loved ones left behind. The sting of every bullet and explosion of those projectiles tear through more than just the heart of those within the sights. We all bear the burden, the hunger, the toil. Always in the same endless dark tunnel that so many have to scrape and claw their way out of. Coated in scars, some so deep the human eye cannot see, some that never fully heal. Deep in that darkness it is so simple to just give up, declare defeat and say that you are alone in your suffering. But for every blinding darkness there is a wave of blinding light to follow._

_I knew of a small child who had been abandoned, left alone in the rain moved from one funeral to the next without a single person who lifted their eyes from the pavement, who continuously sought shelter in the church from those turbulent storms ravaging our world. A child knew our Heavenly Father would bring the sun back to our world, and he does so through example, rarely do we have a sea parting moment these days to free people from toil and devastation. And in the midst of that devastation these two blessed souls found one another.”_

He chuckled and looked to you both that lured your eyes to him in his notice of your joined hands deepening his smile, _“And so you two, you are, ready, willing and I think very grateful today.”_ His words deepening your grins back at him and James’ all the more in his stolen glance at you that had another tear fall from the corner of his eye in the joy of this moment with you. _“You are a beautiful, beautiful couple. I don’t know how God made the two of you, but somehow that’s how it happened._

_You have found each other. And in finding each other you have made the decision first in friendship and in love. To take the next gigantic incremental step. It’s the promise, it’s the great promise. The promise that you two will make in just three minutes and it’s a promise that you intend to keep for the rest of your lives. And I hope you know how truly blessed you are. That you whole heartedly give thanks to God. That he has given you the integrity of your lives, and he has given you these families and all of this good fortune. And that you will take it, receive it, all of his love, and make a difference in this world._

_Many people have so far less, I know personally the both of you have faced those harsh blows and many toils in your young lives. We need good people, great people like you to make a difference in this world._

_Jaqi, I was standing beside James here the moment those doors opened and he just about jumped out of his skin, and I think that’s wonderful, but I just hope in the future the both of you can focus and live in the power and the grace and the gift of this moment. We’re so distracted by the pains of the past, so anxious of the future that we lose the grace of now.”_ In his glance to the crowd you stole a glance at James whose heart skipped in seeing the misty eyed timid smile that flinched away to the sight of his wide smile at you that won him a joint share in a hushed chuckle that spread smiles wider through the crowd in this surprisingly tender turn to the ceremony.

 _“There’s a story I recall of a beggar man on a street corner for thirty years, seated on a box with a cap in his hand. Begging for nickels and dimes. A man approaches him and says, ‘get off that box you’ve been sitting on and look inside’. And the beggar says ‘there’s nothing in the box, I’ve been on this box for thirty years there’s nothing there’. So the man says, ‘get off the box!’ So he did, and he lifted the box and you know what he found inside? It was chock full of gold. He was begging for and living off nickels and dimes and all this time there was a fortune right there for him.”_ He looked to you again.

_“So I ask you again, take all the good, the grace, the positive things and blessings you receive in this life and turn around and do good with it, send it back out into the world and spread the love you have been given. One of the hardest things to do for those who had never felt that love, but the true power, the true grace is in loving, in giving. I know you are strong enough to love when scorned, to give when penniless, to scrimp and crawl your way through truly, truly blinding darkness. Bask in the light, in the love, and then send it out. Because I too have faced some of my darkest doubts in a looming war of my own thoughts in the churning sea of the world, always when the sky seemed to drop out and just let loose all the waters you could never dream of. But always on those days through the empty cathedral back in Brooklyn a little girl would sneak in, and shattered the silence with the most ethereal music as a beacon of that love, and at least to me, emptied my mind of that noise and through her, God stilled those waters. If only for a moment and reminded me why I was put here on this earth._

_For many years we feared we lost our beacon, when in actuality among a fellow child of God you were sent to rescue others, to guide others home to peace. You were sent to bring Eddie onto his own path, to find James, and his brother, to build a family that across the world, shot a light, just a tiny one, but a light. That is why this promise, these vows are so sacred, you have both come here today to bind yourselves together in the presence of all of us and of our Heavenly Father. Jaqi, now I’ve known you all your life, I baptized you myself, and for the life of me I thought I could never find another person so quiet as you. Then you brought James home,”_ the crowd chuckled along with you both in his brief pause, _“And I have never met such a couple who through silence, could radiate such a poignant noise. Oh you can talk and shout and sing the both of you but always measured when needed. Ebb and flow, like the tide the both of you found one another and keep finding one another like the sea and the rocky shore. A solid pair, made to endure, and you will, now, if you would both turn with me. And would the wedding party please join us.”_

Up you both stood and with his hand in a reluctant slide free from your right hand that in the backwards shift of your left folded gladly around that hand in the rise of your Bridal party. With the exception of Eddie and Edie who remained seated, to split in half circles on either side of you down the stairs to meet the sides of the Priest. It was then your eyes wandered over the crowd and landed on your parents who smiled widely and gave you proud flinched waves who you looked away from to keep from running to them. Hand tightening in James’ in his own stolen glance at the couple Erik had to look away from to keep from an open mouthed gawk for the man and woman he knew to be dead alongside the armor and helmet clad duo in full regalia for the occasion.

Peering up at you the Father said, _“James and Jaqiearae you have come together in this church so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love. In the presence of the church’s minister and this community. God has abundantly blessed love. He’s consecrated both of you. He now enriches and strengthens you by the sacred sacrament. So that you can assume the duties of marriage in mutual and lasting fidelity. And so I ask both of you now to state your intentions._

_James, Jaqiearae, have you come here freely and without reservation? To give yourselves to each other in the sacrament of marriage? Will you say I Do?”_

His brows rose and you both chuckled repeating, “I do.”

_“Will you love and honor each other as husband and wife for the rest of your lives? Will you say I Will?”_

Both say, “I will”

_“Will you accept children lovingly from God, bring them up according to the law of our God and of our community? Will you say I Will?”_

Both say, “I will.”

_“It is your intention then to enter into marriage. Turn to each other, with your still joined hands, and declare your intentions before God.”_

He moves closer to James up onto the bottom step to recite each line that James then repeated in as calm a voice as he could muster.

_“I, James Pluto Howlett,_

_take you Jaqiearae Persephone Pear to be my wife._

_I promise to be truthful._

_In good times, and in bad._

_In sickness and in health._

_I will love you and I will honor you._

_All the days of my life.”_

Again he was on the verge of crying while you blinked away a few tears of your own and gave a giggle in catching the eye of the Priest now smiling at you in a pause for you to draw in a breath. Stating each line for you to repeat as well.

_“I, Jaqiearae Persephone Pear,_

_take you James Pluto Howlett to be my husband._

_I promise to be truthful._

_In good times, and in bad._

_In sickness and in health._

_I will love you and I will honor you._

_All the days of my life.”_

One brief moment of silence was given and the Priest spoke again, _“My Sister and my Brother you have just declared your consent.”_

In Latin he spoke, **_“Before God and before the church, may our Lord in his goodness strengthen that consent and fill you now both with his blessings. What God joins together let no Men ever sever. Amen.”_**

“Amen” echoed from the both of you and those in the crowd who were familiar with Catholic services who tugged along those unfamiliar.

To Erik he turned, and now with the tray flat to hold the matching purple stoned bowtie wedding bands, he extended his hands to offer the rings to fulfill his important role in the ceremony. _“Now, the rings.”_ Father Thomas turned and spoke in the approach of one of the older Brock girls in her mid teens with tray in hand for the holy water and sprinkler inside.

 _“May our Lord bless these rings. They are a sign of your love and faithfulness.”_ Over to the other tray once lifted in his fingertips he moved them to the second tray. With silver sprinkler in hand he sprinkles holy water across the rings blessing them. **_“In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen”_** lifts rings he carries back to you both commenting _, “You chose knotted bows, how fitting.”_ The words made you look to the rings in James’ adoring smile at you and chuckle excited to be able to kiss you soon and seal the bond and silence the thunder of his heart in his chest. _“Here you go, and you, yes this one.”_ He says while you each release a hand to claim the other’s ring to repeat after him again.

_“Jaqiearae take this ring._

_As a sign of my love and faithfulness._

_In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen.”_

From fingertip to the final knuckle the ring was slid with tender strokes of his fingertips down the length of your finger and across your palm to claim your hand again with his same loving smile. Almost bashfully you stole a blushing glance to the Priest that had you both chuckle again before he spoke to get you started.

_“James take this ring._

_As a sign of my love and faithfulness._

_In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen.”_

To his hand your eyes fell and around the tip of his finger you slid the ring that after which your knuckles slid between his to hook your fingertips together as you heard, _“Not far off now,”_ he murmurs to you both making you chuckle in his turn to the crowd, _“Let’s congratulate this bride and groom now.”_ He says stirring claps and cheers from the crowd, _“And now for the Prayers of the Faithful.”_

The cheers died down again as your left hand released his right to ready your skirt for the next move. Turned back to the prayer stools you lowered to kneel again with hands rotated for his to engulf yours again to grant view of both of your rings in the tuck of his fingertips between your fingers as your Bridal party claimed their seats again. While in front of you both the Priest gestured to Eddie and Edie who approach with large rosary chain for the wedding lasso they come up and drape around the both of your shoulders. In their step back to their seats he continues after asking everyone to stand.

Beginning the Latin Euchratic Prayer for the communion for that next official step in the ceremony. First speaking of the plate and then the cup of the communion continuing on until he calls Eddie and Edie up to retrieve the rosary from their shoulders asks you both to stand once again to lead the crowd through the Our Father Prayer.

Another turn had a shuffle of hands and almost had James break the rules and give you a twirl in his eager wish to get you to the barn for that opening dance as a full excuse to keep you in his arms for the rest of the day until he could steal you away. For this prayer your eyes darted from your still lingering parents to the Royal Family still seated inside the sea of standing guests around them. After which their confusion grew at the trading of handshakes and hugs through the crowds for the Exchange of Peace for the lift of your skirt to walk with James down to the rows of your relatives to hug one at a time post near tackling group hug from the Brock children who walked you down the aisle. A bit more open the Prime Minister and his guest shook hands with the First Family and to you both on your way back up to the alter with kind smiles and nods sent to the Royal Family who while a bit perplexed at this ceremony so different to their usual wedding seemed a bit pleased they hadn’t upset you by not taking part.

Back up again with interlocked hands you walked up to kneel again for the beginning of the communion. While settling there Father Thomas shared that those of other faiths are welcome to approach and receive blessings or otherwise are welcome to remain in their seats while those who wish to receive communion.

From the ceremonial plate and cup communion is given post introductory statement on the purpose of communion to the both of you first. Alone he left you still kneeling with cup across from you and try in hand to the rise of the same singer to begin the song ‘Panis Angelicus’ while an aid stood to guide row by row those willing to take communion or accept blessings up to the Priest to loop around and retake their seats again.

‘Ave Maria’ was begun at the end of communion that signaled James to help you up to your feet again in the offer from the Priest to you of a second smaller bundle of flowers you took to the statue of the Virgin Mary statue at a second spot off to the side for a joint hushed prayer between the pair of you alone. By use of an agreed squeeze of thumbs to warn of the end of your individual prayers an agreed joint rise again ended the up and down with the walk to face the Priest again who was still beside the kneeling stools. His smile spread and gladly he claimed hugs from the both of you with hushed congratulations and while you both had your eyes on him he spoke again.

 _“My Brothers and Sisters, the Lord be with you. **And may almighty God bless each one of us, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit.”**_ He says motioning his hand in a cross over you both and the crowds while you and James cross yourselves along with the crowds. _“Our mass has ended. And I would invite you two to turn around,”_ he said with a smile for your turn to face the smiling crowd. _“It is with a great deal of joy and an honor for me to introduce to you this afternoon, for the first time, Mr James Pluto Howlett and Mrs Jaqiearae Persephone Pear Howlett, Husband and Wife. Congratulate them now.”_ The crowd stood in cheers after a few stunned expressions at you taking both names cheered and clapped in James’ turn to cup your cheeks in a loving kiss all the sweeter in the muffling of your giddy giggles.

Just barely you had lifted your arms to circle his neck and out of the blissful moment he tore himself from the lip lock to lift you in his arms. Again you giggled in a reach up to wipe the lipstick from around his mouth answered by his chuckling trot down the steps to the doors to carry you to your seats in the barn where the reception was already prepped. Your own lipstick smudges were fixed by your free hand with Father Thomas chuckling and passing you your bouquet over James’ shoulder helping you to loop your arms around his neck.

Right behind James’ back you spotted your parents in a hurried trot behind you who smiled as you said hushedly in a tearful squeak once alone outside, “Daddy, Mom.”

“You are spectacular my Queen of the Cosmos.” He rumbled and caught up to James’ left side as your mother smoothed her hand over your back luring a sniffle from you. He spoke again catching James’ eye, “I am so pleased you are together again. Well done. The mortals cannot see us,” he said looking to you again, “When will you be alone?”

“Tonight, after the reception at the cabin by the lake.”

To James he asked, “Would you mind sparing me a dance for our Queen tonight?”

James smiled answering, “As many as you would be able to grant her.”

Sarah spoke to you saying in a melodic Irish accented hum, “Well done my precious Bunny. I’m so proud of you. What a stunning Bride.” She said moving in to hug you around your back, a move that in her pull back had Eddie’s mouth open in seeing the dead duo with his own eyes, “We will see you tonight and enjoy watching your reception. I love you, treasure this day, your new beginning.” Each word sank in to her excited trot ahead to take your father’s hand to get a sneak peek inside the open barn stirring hints of the accent to certain words or vowel sounds you had picked up from her even against her lessons to get you a more American accent to give you and Steve a better footing.

Warm and sweet James kissed your cheek to the tap of your forehead to his temple and he hummed to you, “I look forward to meeting your parents tonight. Perhaps they can give you some answers to give you some peace.”

“I know it’s our honeymoon.”

Lowly he chuckled passing into the shadow of the barn approaching the door he passed through, “I love you, I am yours forever. If tonight is all we have for you to speak to them let’s savor it Darling.”

Inside you caught their awed stroll around the effortlessly elegant decorated tables in a weaving path towards the bar where Eddie strolled with Victor at his side who caught onto his chasing the odd couple that when they turned he instantly caught the resemblance and who they belonged to. Sweetly you were settled into your chair and sweetly kissed again by your chuckling husband who smiled in your second move to wipe the pesky lipstick off his lips he used his thumb to wipe a hint of a smudge away from your lips joined by another in a second stolen peck. “I love you Darling.”

With a grin your hand rose to settle around his engagement ring that in your tug on it he smiled deeper and let you move the ring in front of his wedding band. A move that he mirrored to move yours over as well. Excitedly people found their seats, including Portia, who took the long way around to steal a hug from you to share her pure glee for how beautiful the ceremony was, matched by a firm handshake from her father and brother for James on their way past. Elliot upon seeing where your parents were moved to join Eddie and Victor in their chat with them, that to the others was taken as a conversation in private between the two in the drift of your eyes to Edie that came to sit on your left with Erik. The both who sat down and looked to their empty plates then you at your lean closer to them to whisper, “Apparently they found a door back here for the big day, but only we can see them.”

Edie asked, “You can see them? Oh I am so relieved.” Her hand patted on top of yours luring your smile wider, “The service was beautiful. Quite unlike any I have seen before. Very loving.”

With a giggle you said, “Yes, usually the sermons are a lot less personal for the ceremonies I’ve seen.”

Erik chuckled saying, “Probably because the Priest stated he knew you as a baby.”

As if on cue Father Thomas entered and for the entrance of the special guests everyone stood for their stroll to the table beside the one for your siblings, aunt and cousin opposite the ones containing the rest of the Brocks. Once King George had taken his seat you all could sit again, though in the settle of your skirt you smiled and lifted Teddy onto your lap after his hurried path over to be with you answering for Gina as to where he had gone. From the side of the room one of the caterers brought over a large towel they helped to spread over your lap under the boy you had lifted to prevent any spills to ruin the dress.

Elliot had slipped back to his seat at your table while the Priest did the same. Eddie took the floor first in the break for speeches while everything switched over for the food to be served. Around the table he walked to give you a quick hug from behind you smiled through and laid your hands on his arms to his gentle peck on your cheek for the photographers to capture along with Teddy’s pat on his head when he pulled back to give his speech at the microphone. A smile eased across his lips and in a shuffle of his feet to hold his weight he looked to you in the crowd knowing what he wanted to say.

“Bunny, I guess I’ll get this started off and do my best to not make you cry. I grew up the baby to my sisters until you chose me to be your big brother. Roughly, ten years ago you changed my life. And you were in desperate need of a big brother while I didn’t realize how terribly I needed a baby sister.” His smile spread to your grin and peck on Teddy’s head in his cuddle closer to your chest.

“My impossible sister, who together, we got through the edge of Hell and back. I never imagined ever finding a man who would be able to cherish, protect and respect you up to the level I expected to hold them to. Nobody would have ever been enough was my thinking. Then five years ago with the kick of a door,” That had your eyes close a moment in a set of giggles to Victor and James’ chuckles.

“The brother of the man who nearly broke your hand strolled into our lives. It would be a couple years before we’d get to know the both of you, Vic and James, who in a trade of luck we ended up in two platoons who saw just how incredible my baby sister is. Countless planes and tanks later and we found our way back to the beginning again. There’s never really an end to the baggage but bravely James you stuck in there, you both gave us a home here in Canada helped us to get our feet on the ground. The both of us got our degrees, we toured the states coast to coast and found a way to get my sister to the school your dad went to, one of the best. And way out of left field James after a single tour of the fire trap her old place used to be you plopped down cash and we got to gutting for one heck of a surprise in showing us a bit more about your own hidden skills. Turned around and taught Bunny how to demolish and remodel homes for another skill we can use for the future no matter where it leads.”

He paused a moment to wet his lips and said, “Six years now, we’ve been interweaving our lives and you’ve always been there for me. Helped me to smooth things over with Dawn over my own nerves and two left feet for a phenomenal woman like her, you were there when my babies were born, you were the one who helped to save my son when he came early out of left field. I can’t tell you how glad I was when I won the pot for how you’d demanded James take you on a date,” you giggled again in James’ lean into your side with fingers easing underneath the underside of your arm looped around Teddy to keep him upright. “Nowhere near how over the moon the whole family and town was when you got engaged. And we are so glad, me and Vic, that you didn’t get mad when the both of us got engaged and hitched before you.”

James smiled and chuckled out as Victor said, “Plus babies.”

Eddie chuckled smiling at you, “Plus babies, two for me. And you never took that against us, welcomed us into your family and our babies that you love like no one else could. And you got one year down, nearly to your degree a good chunk already, comic book, photography, and the world is wide open for you. None of us can wait to see what you will get up to in years to come with James at your side to make sure no one steps in your way. I love you Bunny, and even you too James, and everyone here is quite eager to see what sort of babies Battle Bunny and Wolverine can create. We’re always here for the both of you if you need us because you’ve always been so selfless for us, and no hard promises but we will do our best to not have too many more babies before you do.”

Eddie chuckled in the claps to his stroll back to his seat with a grin to Victor’s pop up to give his own speech. Victor’s speech had you laughing and James dangerously close to hiding under the table from his brother’s lovable ribbing. Five more speeches came from the Brocks and the guys working with you on the comic who teased more than a few in attendance today would be up for abduction in the big wedding issue luring amused chuckles and glances between one another. After them President Truman then King George spoke and the latter asked to open the dancing with you that had James requesting Queen Elizabeth’s hand for a dance. “Incredible ceremony Baroness Howlett.” King George said with a smile you smiled back, “Quite unlike what I had expected.”

“Well Father Thomas made it a great deal more personal. Usually they are much less casual and friendly. Thank you for coming, I hope the footage is up to what you wanted.”

He smirked saying, “There have been whispers of those who wish to watch my own daughter on her wedding day across the big screen.”

“Well I know what you plan will be beyond perfect for her. Can’t imagine how happy you’ll be, I know my dad talked about my wedding when I was little. I know my parents would have been happy though.”

“Oh beyond happy, and as a father myself I would be amply proud if my Lizibet carries herself with half as much grace in such a grand affair as this on her day.”

“Thank you. I’m beyond certain she will make you proud.”

The second dance had you both Trading for the President and First Lady. Eddie took up what would have been the Father, Daughter dance that after which he in a spin traded you off to claim Dawn and let you finally dance with James before the food would be served.

Truman in your second dance claimed your hand pleased to see the King and Queen take one another for the second dance as James claimed the First Lady for a second obligatory dance before he was all yours. “You are truly a picture perfect Bride, Mrs Bunny.”

“Thank you. No doubt I’ll be hearing all about this back at Barnard when summer is over.”

“Oh you will. I was a bit shocked to hear about your title however.”

“You and me both, he didn’t know they would be sharing the news about it. He’s not how I would picture a Baron.”

“True,” he said, “Quite down to earth.”

“Out here he works in a lumber mill, they have land, and a big house he grew up in we’ve fixed up but I suppose the title was always linked to his harsh Grandfather.”

With a smirk he replied, “All the same, we will be grateful to see the titles across the front pages of the Baroness of Brooklyn when you return home again.” You chuckled and stole a glance at James in his own smiling glance at his own wife, widely James smiled picking up their conversation when she looked back again to hold up the small talk until you could trade off for each other.

Taps on shoulders found you outside in the final gasps of time until the food would be ready as the smiling crowds danced away. Right to your side Loki strode while atop baled of hay coated in lengths of carpet your bridal party and the Brock children involved in the march were lined up. “Fairly odd ceremony.” That had your eyes shift to him for his addition of, “Quite lovely by mortal standard I would imagine.”

“Why do I get the hint that was almost painful for you to say?” You teased in a whisper making him smirk in his watch of your stroll over to the signal to be helped to the center where James had been manhandled to.

The children would be freed first after their group pictures had been captured and the Bridal Parties would be sent next just leaving a few intimate pictures with you both at James’ side and in his arms. All ranged from a picture of you twirling your skirts that had his smile wide to one post loving kiss of him smiling in another wipe of his face. All three which would be printed side by side in the promised magazine edition on the highly anticipated wedding that the crown Press Secretary was taking notes of the ceremony to add details to share with the writer of said approved piece. The warning the food was ready however found you excitedly back on the way inside, both kissing Teddy’s cheeks on the way back to your seats on his father’s lap widening his own smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a bit between my last update. Been out of power a couple days. But so far we are back up and running again.   
> Also I did have it pointed out that I had mistakenly made it seem that the drive from Brooklyn to Alberta was closer to 8-10 hours somehow as it's in real life 40 hours to drive between them. So somewhere my dyslexic mess of a self has mixed up the flight time or simply just jumbled the numbers when i was writing it since the first trip. So please just excuse my mix up and find it all the more amusing at the thought of a 40 hour drive with two adults, two large dogs and a cat cramped in the cab of a truck to drive between one home to the next.  
> Lots of warm wishes to you all, happy reading and i wish you and your families in whatever form they come a safe winter wherever you are. :D


	43. Reception Pt 2 - Meet the Parents - Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power is still on and weather is picking up to sunny again so here is another chapter for you all. Took a bunch of inspiration from The Crown series as for the dynamic between the Ruling Family and the incoming new Prince to be. That dynamic will come into play later on along with a bubbling friendship with the young Princess. Then of course another new tentative alliance is offered before the tug of a new husband is the lead up to the honeymoon away from prying eyes.

First course into second were two meals that had you out of James’ arms, from the much anticipated dancing around your waist his arms remained fixed even to the point he almost drew you onto his lap to eat. For the third course it was the dessert course where before you could turn your head James was on his feet and up he helped you for the walk over to the table tray being rolled out with the larger cake for your table and the important guests with a couple more rolling trays coated in single serving round decorated mini cakes everyone else was going to get to be served next. Right behind you he strolled with hand on your waist and feet careful to not step on your dress up to the cake where behind your back he widened your smile with his arm that slid across your stomach to hold you to his chest. Cheers and pictures captured the slicing of the cake and the joint serving of bites off the designated forks and plates of cake that you both snacked on while the cakes were served out to everyone else.

Stolen glances to your parents between the next round of dancing had you pulling away as James took up the chance to join the men in a celebratory cigar break outside. While Eddie joined him, Vic and Dawn led the ladies over to your side in your break at the bar for a refill on your screwdriver. Norma with a hand on your arm to ease herself between the stools there smiled in accepting the pretzels and ginger ale the bartender brought out for her to help her shifting stomach after her last two nights. Dawn asked lowly in your lift of your screwdriver for a sip, “Having a good time?”

You nodded, “Just needed something to drink. I like this syrup, help get that champagne taste out of my mouth.”

Dawn smirked to Dot’s saying, “I think I might talk to Grubbs about getting me another of those cakes tomorrow. Down right addictive.”

You chuckled to yourself and caught sight of Princess Elizabeth’s future fiancé Philip who strolled over to the bar. With an air of a mood where the blonde was used to being able to snap his fingers and get what he wanted he gave his drink order and over the lot of you his eyes skimmed. “Fine way to become a Mrs.”

“Thank you,” you said with a grin unable to think of what else to say in his thanking lift of his glass when it was given to him.

“Bet you’ll be relieved to hand over things and settle down.”

“There would be a line of losers along with you for news on that bet.” You said turning his head to catch your grin that spread in the eye contact the bartender took as a sign to turn and count his bottles to not be seen chuckling.

“From what I see you may have had fun with the run you had heading your comics and-,”

His hand rose to lift his glass for a smug sip after his comment was through but you shut him down, “No one is taking my businesses or achievements away from me. This is a ring not a leash and I doubt a man with such a tiny perspective on what women are supposedly entitled to could understand the fact that my husband is not threatened by marrying a strong successful woman.” His lips parted, “Not every man wants to lock their wife away and take everything but a spatula away from her limiting her to wife maid and mother. And to be honest for a man who may be latching himself onto a future Queen perhaps you haven’t been properly warned to this rude awakening you are in for when she wears the crown not you, with more power that you have no say over.”

“I can’t imagine you know anything about my life or how my relationship with Lizzie will turn out.” He retorted in a growl borderline statement almost more for himself than you.

You smiled wider, “You give away a great deal more than you realize. And when it all comes down to it no matter what agreement you formulate pre crown it’s going to be shattered when the country and people bump you down the list of priorities. And if all it took was one comment to ruffle your feathers over drinks then boy are you in for a body slam when she’s Queen and your role changes to support her, to uphold her legacy and public image. What a lovely wife you’ll make keeping house while she rules a chunk of the world.”

That had him huff and turn to walk off to Princess Margaret’s side where he leaned in to mutter to her only making her laugh which angered him more. The bartender having seen that bent over to hide behind your back to laugh into his arm to muffle the noise through Norma’s asking, “And he’s going to be King?”

“Oh I highly doubt they will let that happen.” You muttered before another sip, “Doesn’t seem to be favorite with the ruling clan.”

The bartender said in his lift up to peer over your shoulder, “Nail on the head Bunny. Better hope for the Poor Princess they can break him down a bit before anything concrete is locked down.” The path of the Princess in question with empty glass in hand had him moving to ready a refill for her and muttered, “Ooh. Incoming.”

With a smile you nodded your head among the other ladies in Princess Elizabeth’s stroll over. Gracefully she settled the glass on the counter trading nods with the bartender then sort of sighed out in a mustering of courage to speak, “This is such a lovely day.”

“Yes it is. I hope your wedding day has such fine weather. Must be hard to find a clear day to pick I hear it rains fairly often.”

“Yes, though there are usually a few windows that are fairly good windows of weather. Early winter most often is quite beautiful. For myself I quite enjoy the notion of a winter wedding for myself and then we could go somewhere warm for the honeymoon. Philip is set to be stationed someplace warm.”

“Well I hope he knows how lucky he truly is to have won your heart.”

That split her grin a bit wider and she asked, “Where are you honeymooning?”

“There’s a smaller cabin on our land we’re going to for a few days. To sort of deflate and hike and fish and be circled by bears and a few moose that stroll by.”

“That sounds rather lovely.” She said and you giggled to yourself.

Dawn said, “It is, weddings, even our elopings can be rather stressful, nice to just be together in the silence. Especially after living in Brooklyn where it never seems to just be quiet.”

The Princess locked her eyes on yours asking, “Do you prefer the city?”

“I miss how easy it is to travel to the library or museums, always been my place to unwind and run off to ignore the world. It is amazing here though. I really love it, our first trip here when we first came back from the war there was so much to learn how the guys take care of the land. Teaching us about the animals and hunting and clearing some trees to prevent fires and such.”

“Oh yes,” she replied, “Balmoral Castle in Scotland is our refuge. We hunt and fish as well and go on ample hikes. The palace can be quite the fish bowl at times, so many people coming and going.”

“Sounds a lot like Brooklyn then,” you said with a grin luring hers wider in accepting her new drink.

“It must be fascinating though, attending school among your peers. I was taught from tutors.”

“Well if you ever want a list of books I’d recommend your dad has my number and address.”

“Thank you,” her eyes shifted to follow yours to her sister and mother who were both looking her way and she gave you a grin and excused herself to go and see what they were speaking about. In her step away Portia smiled and slipped over to join your group to see how you were doing with smiles at your break of eye contact for Norma’s grab of your hand to lay on her stretching baby’s feet. On the ease of your eyes back to Portia yours locked with the blue pair on the blue cloaked woman dancing with her date who gave you a kind smile while the glance lasted.

*

Warm under the sun James grinned in the first puff of his lit cigar mid chatter of the guys surrounding him. Eddie, not smoking sat sipping on his whiskey with a smile locked at the barely breaking smile on James’ face while his thumb spun the wedding band on his finger side to side with glee at finally being married. The conversation carried on while his head turned to glance inside with eyes narrowing a flinch at what he heard Philip saying to you. One of the soldiers said, “Piece of work that one.”

James looked back at the blonde’s stroll away saying, “No kidding. Lucky he brought an escort.”

Victor said, “Good thing he’s the side piece to the Princess.”

Another solder chuckled, “Not that he’s gonna take that well.”

The one next to him said, “Can’t even keep his eyes on his own date. Tried to slide up to my Kim till the girls glared him off. But I guess once you get up to a certain status who you chose to honor is a small list excluding your wife to be.”

They all smirked as the one beside him said, “Unlike the Baron here. High class Noble.”

James rolled his eyes, “Just words. Fish and hunt and mind the land like everyone else.”

Another said, “Not gonna lie, she’s earned that title. What is a Lady Baron?”

Victor chuckled, “Baroness.”

The soldier stated, “Yes, Baroness Bunny Pear Howlett, Corporal Medic and future Doctor. Not to mention her book,”

Soldier 4 asked, “Does that make her an author? If it’s just pictures?”

“It’d be photographer right?” Another asked.

James, “I would say photographer. She could do well in it if she wanted. Got a good eye.”

King George among them garnered greeting head nods and to the cigarette in his fingertips one of the soldiers brought out his lighter earning a thanks from the King, “Thank you, hope you don’t mind my joining the smoking circle.”

Victor, “Not at all, Your Majesty. More the merrier.”

Through another curiosity bubbling deep chested chortle of a try to cough the King gave out a puff of smoke from his first inhale and looked to Eddie, “You don’t smoke Eddie?”

Eddie shook his head, “No, besides, Dawn’s still got that sensitive smell thing going on since Marigold was born. Can’t even eat heavy handed pepper meals or she’s got to lay down.”

He nodded, “Ah,” and looked to Victor, “Norma, isn’t it? Your lovely wife,”

Victor nodded with a smile, “Yes.”

King George, “Her pregnancy is going well?”

Victor, “Yes, very well. She was worried about it but we’ve been hovering and keeping her calm.”

King George, “Worried about what?”

James said to Victor’s silent moment in search of words, “First time jitters mostly. Even Jaqi’s had a few come up in our talks about families when they came up. Her mom had nursing books around the apartment so she’s had plenty of information on what could go wrong. Norma’s caught some stories about hard labors too, but Doc’ll take good care of her and the baby.” He accented with a pat of his hand on Victor’s back calming his older brother who was reminded of that fact daily.

King George, “Oh yes, labor can be quite troubling for all involved. Even my girls were a bit of an ordeal for my lovely wife.” After another puff of smoke from him and James he added, “I do not doubt the both of your wives will pull well through their births as Eddie’s bride surely has.” His eyes wandered inside to his daughter chatting with the women and he asked, “Have you managed a greeting with my prospective son-in-law yet?”

James, “Not yet, Jaqi has.” He accented with a puff of smoke afterwards to the dissecting once over from the King.

“I take it he was not the most gentlemanly of guests from the drink?”

“One way to put it,” one of the soldiers said.

The King looked to your trio asking, “What is your opinion on him?”

James, “Would you mind my frank answer?”

King George, “I would greatly value your honest opinion.”

James curtly said, “Break him now.” That had the King’s brow rise and he said, “Some men admire strong women, others want one they can own. One day your baby girl is going to have to pick up a crown when she loses you, hopefully well down the line when she’s got some greys of her own. A move I know you know will be excruciating. And that little boy is not going to take it well when he realizes she rules the country and his every move will be to support her in that effort. When his legal rights as a husband over her are null and void. He will not take that well.”

Victor nodded and said, “We can only protect our daughters so much while we are here, the rest is all left to chance by who we let in the door once we’re gone.”

Eddie, “Princess Elizabeth is a sweet girl, a foot below how shy Jaqi was when she was little, and we just don’t want dead beat tethering himself to her where she can’t get out.”

King George nodded, “Thank you for your honesty. I will do my best on that front.”

Eddie joked, “If not we know a guy who’d eat him free of charge.” That had even the King chuckle. The conversation then dipped to the cabin and land which brought out a tangent on get aways in the wild.

*

“What a beautiful wedding,” the mystery woman said in her approach to Elliot’s side as you took a break to check how he was enjoying the ceremony near to the snack table while others were still dancing.

“Thank you,” you said and asked, “Have you known Bill long, Miss?”

“Asteria,” she replied and she said with the notice of your parents that came closer on the other side of the table to Loki’s move right up behind Elliot. Heimdall freshly back from a check at the BiFrost to shoo away some curious teenagers who were trying to sneak a peek at the long since used portal they had been learning about. “I do apologize for the farce, I simply acquainted myself with Bill not long after you had returned from the war and your pictures were first in the papers. Though we never met in the news clippings in theaters I could sense your familiar aura I had felt once in my youth off of one of your children.”

Elliot spoke, “And just what situation did that meeting pertain to?”

She grinned and replied, “Not a meeting, just a passing in awe. The aura is unmistakable and knowing this is your territory upon honor and that of my sisters I wished to welcome you back.”

“Sisters?” You asked and she drew in a breath to answer.

“We are the Amazons, beloved of Aphrodite who after freeing ourselves from the slavery Hercules enforced upon us to leave the world of Men and forge our own sanctuary of an island. Though not without a price, my sisters fashioned the strongest of our armor and I chose to remain behind to face the armies roused to bring us back and give my sisters a fighting chance.”

“Must be some armor.” You muttered and her smile spread again.

“Your child intervened and turned their focus away from myself and returned to their path again. Even Aphrodite had barely heard whispers of your children herself, and to have been saved by one I wished to thank you myself and share that I have been returning kind acts into this world to protect these people as your children have. I also wished to inform you that I am entirely at your service should you require me.”

To Elliot you looked and asked, “Are Amazons on the list of topics to cover later?”

His eyes narrowed in thought at Heimdall stated, “You are a child of Paradise Island,” which earned an agreeing nod, “Clay infants granted life by those known by the Greeks to be Gods.” He looked to you, “There is a mention in our records of an island you noted upon their birth. Fairly inconsequential for other races. Though notably reluctant to leave their shores.”

Asteria, “I chose to remain behind to repay the debt of my survival and to prevent others from following myself to the shores of Themyscira. Another younger naïve sister of mine seems to have chosen to live here as well after her arrival in this world during the First World War to battle with Ares. Perhaps when she comes to her senses and understands who is here keeping us safe now that the other Gods have abandoned this coil.”

“If people don’t know about yours then why not go back now?”

“I have accepted my mortality, to return now would defeat the purpose of my life here in the world of Men.”

“Mortality, how long do your people live?”

“I have been on this planet since before the days of the rise of Greece and its fall. There is life in my bones still for quite a while yet. I am quite in awe of all you have achieved in such short time so far.” She said and to your eyes scanning over her face she added, “Perhaps the eye of the storm is not the best location to view the progress the storm brings about.” Bill called out to her and she smiled saying, “I will not impose upon you further, when you need me I am certain you will know how to find me.”

She walked to join her date to begin dancing again with him at his request while Loki stated, “Surprisingly genuine that plea for allegiance.”

You asked Elliot, “What exactly am I supposed to do with that?”

Elliot replied, “Perhaps we might take her at her word. I will consult the others who remained behind to see who might have aided her. Should be a simple task there are only so many possible of our blood who could have been outside of our territories to have intervened with any armies as she had stated.”

Heimdall spoke, “Now that she has made her presence known to you I will keep her actions noted.”

“If she’s been here this long she may be harmless in the scheme of things. Even if she did sort of sneak in to say it.”

Elliot looked to your father as he said, “She will not harm you or your rule. Once we return to Hel we will speak to their Aphrodite.”

“So the Greek Gods are real?”

Elliot shrugged, “Not in so many words. Belief based beings who dwindled in power long ago. They are of very little trouble to us now.”

Loki drew your eye, “I do believe you should be dancing. This is your day.”

“I do believe you are right Prince Loki. Now, I have to go steal my husband from a King.” The Prince smirked on your turn away in saying to Elliot, “I will let you steal more of the sweets and pretend I didn’t see.”

Elliot chuckled and returned to eyeing the treat table he had hoped to fill another plate from before taking Edie up on her offer of a couple dances later after she had finished her own spare treats. The two having hit it off as friends bonding over sharing stories and their affection for you.

Outside however a simple stroll up to the group was made and a hand on James’ back had his grin double at the turn of his head and Victor chuckled taking hold of his cigar. Over your head James’ arm eased to rest around your back at the accepted tug away from his group for the adored chance to show you off around the dance floor again. Tenderly his lips pressed to your temple in a duck under the rim of your hat to hum, “I apologize for neglecting you my Darling.”

With a finger hold on the front fold in his jacket you replied in the doorway, “You can go back to your cigar after a couple dances.”

Once his eyes locked with yours in a backwards tilt of your head he smirked to rumble, “I’d never touch a cigar again if I get to keep you in my arms.” His words melting into your lips in a lean in to steal a loving kiss his fingers framed your chin and cheek to slip free and claim your hand to guide you in front of him to let you lead the way between couples onto the dance floor. The moment possible again his hands eased yours around his neck and palm to bring you as close to his chest as possible, with a loving smile locked in place and seeping wider the longer he could hold you. The dancing lingered until you paused again to rest and ended up settled on top of his lap back in his seat for a few more snacks and a top up on your drink. Though that ended when Eddie and Erik got their chance to claim their own dances.

Some more pictures came with the friendly goodbyes to the sun setting the Nobles were the first to head out for their flight back to their waiting home in Ottowa the Prime Minister’s group tagged along for the free ride. Truman’s group was next with scattered guests who had long drives readied to leave lined up with the acceptable end of the bouquet toss. One toss and the giddy Bride-to-be waved it around as the men lined up to light the way with sparklers for the path to your waiting car. Inside however to the settling of both your hats on your lap your eyes locked with your parents’ and they nodded to remind you of their agreement to meet you at the cabin.

Eddie and Victor mastered the clean up while Dawn and Norma went home in a Brock carload to the house to get some rest and put the babies to bed. The camera crew and photographers loaded up and gave word they would send copies of the ceremony and pictures once they could be copied and printed. The guests gladly were off sharing their favorite moments of the ceremony by the time you had reached the drive to the house. Already you had handed over the veil that Mama Brock had taken to keep it safe for the next Bride who would need it to Father Thomas’ stolen few private words of well wishes for the both of you on your way to the honeymoon.

“You were brilliant you know.” You said to James who stole a smiling look your way.

“I did very little past repeating the words and comments on what to do and where to go. You are the brilliant one all our guests wanted a break with you for chats. Master hostess.”

“Weddings aren’t truly a hostess situation. If it was I’d have thrown out that blonde nimrod of a future Prince.”

“Oh I heard him, if he hadn’t shut up when he did I’d have given Squishy a signal to eat him.”

“You heard?” you asked looking at him.

“Of course I heard. Told King George they should break him now. Before he can put some damage on Princess Elizabeth.” His hand moved from the shifter to your hand in an eye locking promise of, “I am never going to take what is yours from you. Whatever you build I will do all I can to legally hoard it until we can transfer it to your name fully.”

“We are going to have to head to the bank when we get back.”

“I’ll put my name on the accounts but I’ve talked to them the other day to ready the balance consent cards that I can fill out for you to keep for big purchases so stores don’t look at you sideways if you’re out with the girls without me.”

“You really trust me with that much cash? I might start buying things left and right. Leave us broke.” In a playful raised brow glance he made you giggle at your own teasing statement and he chuckled shifting his arm to draw you a bit closer to his side so he could kiss your temple. A bit sideways you shifted to keep your skirt from blocking the shifter and yourself against his side.

“Between the two of us we will have funds for centuries with how little we spend.”

“Guess we’ll fit the penny pinching Baron stereotype then.” He chuckled again to the smooth of your fingers across the back of his hand resting against your belly. After a brief pause you said, “I’m glad my parents could come.”

“So am I. I can see where you get your looks and that adorable hint of an Irish accent of yours.”

Softly you chuckled and asked, “Would you have wanted your parents there?”

“Oh no. Would have been nothing but complaints and questions as to why your dress wasn’t bouncier.”

“Bouncier?” You asked peering up at him.

“The hoop skirt frames were mandatory at the time. To not wear them about would set off a scandal.”

“I suppose the grey corset would have bothered her too?”

“Oh no. Colored outer corseted tops were quite fashionable for a time. Could have been taken as a gown from a relative. And hats were quite respectable as well.”

Through the dark while the conversation meandered the cabin came into view and once parked he lovingly helped you out and once his hat was added again he shrugged out of his jacket to the mild chill in the air and walked you to the door that he opened and showed you in through the dark. A fire was easily built to light the room and a few of the candles around the place. The knock on the door turned you and James gladly opened it to let your parents inside to start the conversation you greatly needed. Warm hugs however came first before the nestling into couches for ample questions on random things that you had ached to have parental input. Skipping the painful question as to how he had died and left you behind. The requested dance came to the start of a radio James had found in the coat closet and you split in pairs for each parent for a few tear stirring dances that brought your father to draw you into his chest for another tight hug.

“We should let you both enjoy the rest of the night.” That had you inch back in the hug enabling him in your peer up at him to cradle your cheeks with thumbs to settle ready to wipe away any tear that would dare fall to the twitch of your lower lip. “I love you so much, My Queen of the Cosmos. And I’m always here when you need me, no more barriers you are growing stronger by the day and I couldn’t be prouder to have been granted the honor of protecting you and claim to be yours.” To the lift of your hand to touch the necklace he said, “Keep it, when you need me press it in your fist and say my name, shout or a whisper I will answer. I’m right with you, always.” You nodded in the settle of his hands onto the tops of your shoulders. “I have to return with Sarah by midnight.”

“That some Cinderella clause for her trip here?” You asked post calming sniffle.

He smiled wider and answered, “No. There is a troubling herd of three headed goats who meander into our gardens if the house appears empty.”

That had you smile and nod then turn to see your mom’s hand lower from a kind pat on James’ cheek he smiled through. She turned at the end of her comments to him and hurried to claim her own tight hug you clenched your eyes through. “I love you my Precious Bunny. Don’t you worry about anyone else. I know my son has hurt you, but you need to let go of his words. I am so sorry I was too broken to stand up for you and give you a home to depend upon when I got ill.” She hugged you tighter to the drop of a tear down your cheek. “I know you were scared and he left you alone, I am so sorry I failed you. I hoped he would know you were a piece of me no matter what he felt about his father. I thought I raised him better than to abandon a child.”

“Is he in Hel too?” You asked in her pull back and they both shook their heads.

Your father replied, “No. We are unable to find his essence or Bucky’s in any of the various dimensions mortal souls descend too or we would have drug Steve here as well.”

James asked, “So, they’re not dead then?”

Your mother, “We aren’t certain.”

Your father, “There are beings or times an essence can become trapped or sent elsewhere, perhaps their ties to you had them taken. Some of our brothers are off in search of any whisper for where they might be.”

James, “Well when they find him I owe him a blow to the jaw.”

Your father chuckled and said in his move to the door he opened revealing the silvery blue and green mist outside the door they both passed through saying, “We will keep searching, do not let this trouble you. Enjoy your retreat.” Once past into the mist it faded into the night and James eased his arm around your back in the closing of the door.

Up around his neck when you turned into his chest your hands moved for the beginning of a seemingly endless kiss. Into the back of his hair your fingers stretched as an answer to his melt against you to the symphony of the crackle of flames, the forest around you and the whisper of the radio still fading in and out to the shift of show times.

The gentle blind tug on his jacket towards the bedroom granted you a free breath of air in his murmur, “I can hold you tonight, if you want.”

With a smile you said, “Either way I need out of this corset.”

His eyes dipped and lips parted, “Ah,” in the realization, “I apologize, completely slipped my mind. Come here Darling.” He said in a turn to guide you to the bedroom that he paused to light the fire from the candle he brought with him that he settled upon the mantle and turned back to you.

Around your back he moved and with a gentle press of his lips to your shoulder. His fingers eased down the laces on the corset to find the hidden knot he loosened to relax the tension in the garment that in a reach around your chest his fingers guided the hooks apart until he could set it aside and turn his focus to the laces down the back of your dress. In the lower of the gown to your feet he guided your hand to his shoulder for your step out so he could lift up and carry the gown he laid across the armchair along the wall he left the corset underneath to keep from snagging the sheer material with the broach.

Your hands on his back widened his smile and turned his head with his body to follow. Out of his sash he dipped and stood in a loving stare to your focus shifting to the vest buttons next. His jacket out in the living room would later be added to the pile but for now all he did was remove his cuff links he tucked into is vest pocket in his shrug out of it. A tug of his shirt from his waistband came in his eyes sink over your half shadowed self in a strapless slip and stockings ended in shoes he couldn’t wait to take off of you to rub your legs and feet in the beginning of a full body massage to relieve any sort of tension from the big day. And the moment he was shirtless you giggled in his arms that looped around you to lift you off the ground to carry you to bed. “Off your feet Darling.”

“Your shirt,” you giggled out watching it slide off the chair onto the floor.

“It will wash.” He said and settled you down on the cool comforter against the pillows. With a quick peck on your lips he drew back with hand smoothing over your hip to your thigh where he found the straps for your garter belt he undid. Sideways he twisted to unbuckle your heels he dropped behind him to the floor to grant him ease in removing each stocking that was followed by the garter belt you wiggled free he smiled in adding to the pile on the foot of the bed.

To the side he turned to ease off his boots that once on the ground he turned from to sit cross legged to cradle your foot saying, “You’ve had a long day. Just relax.” By the time he had gotten to the other foot you had removed the pins and braids from your hair to settle with the pendant on the nightstand to relax back against the pillows. Each smooth of his hand lulled you to where your eyes drooped and in the back rub with you upright seated with him behind you his smile spread at the melt of your body into his chest. Into the pillows he settled you so he could blow out the candles. To the sight of you he returned with your bags from the trunk of the car and his jacket he added with his shirt from the floor to the pile of clothes soon joined by his pants he changed out of and into his pajama pants. Right beside you under the covers he nestled in for a long night’s sleep.


	44. Honeymoon Pt 2 - The Bunny Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching back up with this one. Some much needed love for Kitty in this one too. :D

Halfway muffled static of the radio opened your eyes, a sudden clench of your bladder found you easing out of the bed to head to the toilet. Half asleep James rolled onto his back in a slumbering shift to meet the usual pattern that when you would leave bed upon returning you’d spread across his chest or would lay down beside him with a hold on his arm as a sign to roll back and cuddle with you again. After you had slipped out of the bathroom to the living room you walked on your toes and shut off the radio and came back again to a smirk inducing sight of James half in shadows and light both dancing over his half exposed body. Beside the fireplace a new log hovered to the fire while you went in your bag and brought out your new camera you’d gotten from Kodak. To the side of the bed you crept closer and began to hover off the floor to line up the right shot.

The click of the camera opened his eyes to a chuckle worthy sight of your body lowering to the bed had him sit up and bring you into his chest to hold you at his side. Out of his palm you hovered the camera so the light he was fighting to keep you from being cast entirely in shadow behind him that had you giggle to each of his frustrated grumbles. Against his chest you cuddled and let the camera down after the second picture of a kiss to your nightstand. The lip lock continued in the stroke of your fingers along his cheek to his hair to bring him over you. Firm and steady his hands smoothed over your sides and legs and up again in the abrupt move of his lips to your neck. Tender and passionate once a sleeve was brought from the nightstand the first of many enamored hours spent in one another’s arms. Things hadn’t truly changed yet the legal shift had tilted the angle of affection shown back to kisses and cuddles, more than the usual for a lack of wishes to be apart physically after these years of legal separation.

A warm morning had you both in trousers and boots with fishing poles in hand to go and catch your lunch and dinner. From side to side you ended up in a giggling spot across his lap lost to more kisses in the wait for a tug on the line. A furry body however that plopped on your lap had your smile split open for the bear cub you rubbed the belly and head on soon joined by another cub followed by their mother that James patted the side of on her way to catch her own fish further down the stream. Not far beyond that two grunts from her and the pair scrambled from your arms and in a trot hurried to catch up to her for their lesson in fishing. Two fish caught, cleaned and in the newspaper inside the net were carried, hand in hand you strolled back to the cabin lost to giggles and smiling chatter through the trees and tall grass.

Just past a tree the sudden snout in front of your face silenced you both and in a tilt of your head your eyes locked on those of the bull moose that looked you over. “Hello,” you said with a hand that lifted in his nose lowering to the last half of your apple you had been snacking on, “You want my apple?” Greedily the moose off your palm ate the apple and then grunted in thanks and turned to continue on its stroll to answer a distant call of its child.

With a palm dribbled in moose spit you smiled up at your husband who shook his head and took the first step to your hand swiped down the side of your thigh, “I just fed a big bad moose from the palm of my hand,” you teased to James who chuckled at the proud smile wide across your face.

“Yes you did my impossible Darling.”

Fish cooked and veggies diced and cooked the plates were filled and again on one chair the meal was shared and ended with a nip at your lip in a tug on his hand to bring him to the living room for some more dances to the radio you switched on. Right away once you’d turned his chest pressed to yours, his forehead as well in the loop of his arms around your back from a giggle inducing stroke of his hands down the arms he circled around the back of his neck. Stray giggles from you were answered by chuckles from him and in silence an awkward zig zag of a dance was to be had regardless of the tempo of the music.

Every sunset followed with a stretch out underneath the stars in the grass on a blanket for shared dreams of the future that those stars would watch you come across in the incoming years. Rain that came on the third day granted you a fire lit fourth day to add to your honeymoon both in bed and cuddled up on the couch warmed by the fire. Lost in a sea of blissful moments. Both documented by pictures that filled the roll of film and in the memory of the man still harboring a deep rooted fear of that first day a single silver hair would suddenly appear in your unruly pitch black curls or a daunting wrinkle that would sound the countdown to the day he would lose you.

Drizzle ignored, a feeling to get back again had the car loaded up and cabin tidied to like new. Loud shrieks and screeches of children had you wide eyed slipping out of the car only to laugh at the group of children in giggling sprints to flop and slide across the wet grass down the small hills around the house that had their mothers huff in how much mud was growing to cover the herd. Your telling giggle had them turn and greet you with warm hugs and they led you inside to some warming tea to Victor’s hurried trot to help bring the bags inside. Special care was taken in the transfer of the gown and suit into a designated trunk back in their boxes lined with mothballs to keep them safe from time and insects with hats on full display with boots and heels in the closet for daily reminders. Upstairs to the table they went after their hushed conversation on a respectful sharing of the honeymoon and what you had missed.

Once there however Victor smiled widely to hear your sharing on the meeting of the elusive and highly feared moose that you stood on a chair to share how large the creature was. James’ nod to Victor had him chuckle and Dawn’s mouth open to hear more knowing you’d have to share the tale again when you saw David again. The Brocks had lingered along with Father Thomas who had remained until your return, thankful for the peaceful oasis this property had clearly been for you and himself he now knew what you had to leave behind each time you went to Brooklyn to study.

Morning, once they had loaded up Elliot gave you a kind smile and in his own cloud of glittering mist strolled his way back to his home in New York, you rode with James to the bank. The stop went fairly smooth and was the first of the few tasks that came with the change of your name. A sent off set of forms had new copies of your passports and social security card to have your new name on it as well as the driver’s license you had for Canada that the brothers encouraged you to get.

.

“Now, if we get to a picture you don’t want me to see,” Victor chuckled in your playful nudge into his side in the dark room for your shared bonding time in the developing process. “I’m being serious, just cough and I’ll turn around.”

“We didn’t take anything naked.” You giggled out and while James and Eddie read through the letter from the Pope they were translating from Italian using the textbook Dawn had been borrowing to pick up the language with tutoring from you.

“I was talking about one of those longing loving stare pictures that might be too much for my old weather worn heart,” he chuckled again at your next bump as he readied the roll of film inside the canister.

“Oh you are not nearly as fragile as you try to put out there Kitty.” He grinned and turned his focus to the chemicals to add to the canister while you readied the other stations later down the process.

Anyone would have been welcome but like the others you had your own hobbies and bonding time for each of them those tasks were often respected so that the group could each get their own times together and not be crowded all the time. Even the puppies adored the makeshift schedules so they could claim time with each of the adults and to peer over the baby and to chase Teddy in his time in the yard between naps curled up around Norma in her near daily lounges on the couch. One by one the pictures showed a timeline of the time alone and it wasn’t till after that he stood with you to admire the lot of them with a time to focus on the picture you took hovering over James and the two over the both of you together taken right after. “Now these are stunning.”

“They’re mostly dark. This one James is missing a chunk of his face.”

Victor chuckled and said, “All the same it’s stunning.” The one without the kiss he said, “And this one even just the flickers off your curls out of the shadows gives the hint you don’t know how much hair you have, like one of those myths where forests or grasslands are the hairs of ancient goddesses and forest spirits, or even the waves in the ocean. Plus you make a unique choice on pictures and angles.” He led you to one of you both cuddled up, with him shirtless and you in his shirt cooking on the stove, him stirring and you adding more ingredients with a nip at your lip and curls in a bun on top of your head partially blocking his smile covered face, “And this one is priceless.”

That had you giggle and then explain the picture of a random picture of a hand offering a harvest mouse on its first stroll atop a tall bending flower a small slice of apple. Open mouthed its outstretched fingers readied to accept the feast that in the next picture on a near noon picnic was seen seated on your leg beside three more eating the offered treats from you. Just barely they had been noticed in the folds of his shirt pooled in your lap if not for the tiny shadows they cast across your bent thigh. “I suppose we can use one of the photo books for the trip that we have downstairs.”

He smiled and said, “We’re making a couple more copies of at least a few of these. I know Jimmy’s gonna want this one to carry with him at least.” He said and led you on the way to make the spare copies in both smaller sizes and the same to be put in frames for both homes.

“Pope Pius XII wishes us a bountiful union.” James said and smiled at the notice of the pictures. He eased back his chair to let you cuddle in showing off the pictures you would take up to Norma in her waking up from a much needed nap. The time between Teddy cherished his turn with his favored aunt to give Dawn a break for her own nap while Eddie was off at the paper in town.

While peaceful the blend into your old routines came easily with James picking up his shift at the mill. Quite contrary to your place at home with Norma who adored the art classes you had come up with to keep her occupied and to help you sketch up some ideas for the first new edition of the Captain America comic that only landed you face down groaning into a pillow on the floor. All you had to work on was the ground level in the issues made so far with nothing but Nazi fights and war related topics. But to get him out of the war when Steve never really got out was hard to imagine a possible way to achieve that.

To ignore the funk that left you in your attentions moved back to more ideas for the wedding edition’s follow up where you would all be rescuing the King and President Truman from those who had foiled the day that would end with a submarine wrapped trading of vows on the trip back home after the rescue had been made. Near the bottom of the ocean seemed to be an interesting twist on real life and couldn’t have seemed to have been more of a shock to the readers who no doubt would flip upon its release. Though the Captain on the Submarine who performed the ceremony would become rather useful in later plots yet to come.

.

From the yearly troop meeting in June to the 22nd birthday of yours that two days later James’ on the 6th followed were rather peaceful times much needed to deflate and ready for the plans that would be finalized in a few days. The 9th however came with excitement bubbling news that had bowled over the stories in the papers and on the radio that mentioned the release of your book. Princess Elizabeth was now officially engaged and it seemed that each article seemed to give credit where the King had intended to be placed originally, your recent wedding. Along with the papers however came an official set of invitations for your family for the wedding that as she had hoped would be taking place in November.

The 14th however came about and asleep with your head on James’ lap you rode on the long drive to Alberta to the big book premier. The hand on your side to keep you from sliding off the bench seat had your eyes crack open in a brain settling grumble while his eyes settled on the confused Publisher and Editor who had been outside ready to greet you. Upon getting close enough however when James had parked in the spot saved they saw you lift up with blanket on your shoulder and the pillow propped against your husband’s leg. Widely their smiles spread to your fingers that ruffled through your curls that fell into a more casual poof that you eased the effect of by twisting the side back. And with the two pins in the ash tray were held back from your face that you settled with help of the mirror clipped to the visor in the open of the door by your Publisher.

Onto your feet you slid out with a smile settling your shirt around your thighs saying, “Morning Fellas.”

The Editor asked, “Long drive?”

James over the hood stated, “Couple hours, but sister in law had a rough night.”

They looked to you and you clarified, “She’s due soon.”

“Oh,” they both said and the Producer said, “You seem rather intact.”

“Thank you,” you said in a weak chuckle closing the door to the car in James’ stroll around the car. “Just continued my sleep into the car.”

James asked in a glance around at the few cars in the parking lot off to the side of the strip mall, on the end of which was the path to the community college auditorium that you would be having a Q &A at later today after a lunch break at noon. “Decent turnout? Seems kind of, quiet.”

A chortle was his only answer that lured you to fold your hand in James’ while the Publisher shared what the other events would be shaped like now with changes in venue for each of the questions and press meets where you would be interviewed. Just a moment your eyes narrowed in confusion for the need to find larger places for the question section, which wouldn’t have taken long enough compared to the signing to have the questions be moved. Sound systems came possibly up as a reason in your head along with a possible try to have the press off to the side to not have to switch them out later. Though around the corner of the front of the shops your foot froze in place at the line of people that wove all through the parking lot into the book store with a crew of men through the side of the store unloading more boxes loaded with copies of your book.

 _“Oh drawbridge,”_ you muttered in Irish Gaelic.

The Editor chuckled and said, “Fairly decent turnout Mr Howlett.”

The Producer said to the first gasp and point your way, “Let’s get you inside.” He said leading the way towards the front of the line outside with a mother and daughter who waved to you with the brother beside them snapping a picture of you on the way that at his height had you press a hand to your skirt. The black fabric with yellow flowers of the skirt was layered in thinner layers than the button down cap sleeved pale yellow blouse secured with a solid black belt with a bow to cover the buckle that secured it in place. Through the door opened for you the crowds didn’t get any smaller. And with hold of your cardigan James kept behind you with hold of your hand as through the designated path out the apparent hundreds of people in line browsing the shelves near to their assigned slot all turned with smiles and waves excited to have a sign the line would be moving soon.

A desk in the back of the maps section in the back corner with a few arm chairs for the guys and a clear shot to the back where the mountain of books were being unloaded. Right away you smiled at the woman in the front of the line who said, “Hi Mrs Bunny.”

“Hello,” you said following the subtle pat on your arm to guide you to the table at the ripple of the whisper down the line that you had arrived. Across the mahogany beauty a couple copies of your book were sat upright with one laid flat in front of the wheeled wingback chair that was heavily cushioned. Sweetly on your cheek James pressed a kiss and helped you into the chair, “Settle in Darling.”

Into his chair he settled off to your side sneaking a copy of the book he smirked in admiring each picture inside of it, including the proud moniker of your chosen maiden name on the cover. A brief speech from the Producer to those within earshot came in the arrival of a group of hired aids in matching shirts. Each who handed out copies to those in line limited one per group as warned by the posters outside where a few crafty customers were to pretend they didn’t know one another to get a spare copy or two. From the first woman through the first twenty people in the marked area closest to you that were given copies of the books to prevent theft to walk the guarded exit path past the registers, that with the signage of the price of the books was expedited by exact cash or as close to it in hand for a brief stop for their stroll to their cars to wait or head out to the rest of the book fair through the community college campus to occupy them until the Q&A at noon, you heard ample compliments on the appearance of the book and a photo or two they had taken notice of in their wait.

“Battle Bunny!” your smile spread at the first little boy in line who as his mother, who was third in line, handed you her book settled his comic on the table that on his toes he slid as far as his little arm could reach. “I have all your books!”

“Thank you. Did you want me to sign it?” He nodded excitedly and you giggled opening the book to the final page where you knew it would have enough room for a signature that upon the slide of it back again he hurried around the table to James who smiled accepting one of your spare pens to open the comic book to sign his own name and chat with the boy a few moments while you opened your photo book the mother spelled her name out for you.

“B-e-l-l-a-d-o-n-n-a.”

“Oh that’s so pretty. Toxic but beautiful. One of my favorite poems absolutely swoons over the intricacies of a woman who bewitches and swindles by using belladonna.”

Your grin almost flinched and her smile spread, “No one else knows that poem. My mother loved that poem used to read it to me nonstop along with the book it was published in.” A soft proud giggle left her in her reach for her son’s hand to guide him to pay for the book and she said, “I can’t wait to see you again at noon.”

“Bye,” you said to the boy who continued to finish his sentence to James who smiled and nodded giving a wave to answer the boy’s in his trot away already sharing more about the latest edition of his comic book to his mother.

A little girl next having heard of the signed comic book began a new addition to your signing that each child who had asked to come along that had hold of their own comics to meet two of their heroes on an allowed trip their parents had wanted to go on themselves and were glad to have agreement from their children. Streamlined with a few stolen pictures by those who brought cameras, helped by your Editor, got shots with you and James to have printed out later.

Six in the morning was when you had arrived, and on the cusp of one, after a couple bathroom breaks and a delivery of tea for you and James. That helped to coast you along to the final thirty people in line who excitedly all got copies of their books that you gladly signed along with the comics of the children who had patiently waited hours to meet you and had made a discussion of sorts on the comics they brought up to you. The noon slot for questions now traded with another author who wished to leave earlier was traded for one at three in a fortunate string of chance. Greatly pushing back your lunch to fit all those in line to their own chance to get a signature from you. Softly you exhaled in your seat against the wall in the curved two seater booth in the diner you had strolled to for the brief break you had to recover from hours of signing. Atop your lap James’ hands massaged the cramps from your hand to your mutter of, “I didn’t think there would be that many people. And there are still all those books left over.”

“The truck is going to follow us around to the other stops you know.”

“Really?”

He nodded and said, “Producer said he’s even got a few boxes they’ll be giving us to have you sign on the flights between stops to ship to England for the pre ordered signed copies they’ve had raffles for.” His eyes scanned over your face, “You did fantastically.”

“My face is sore.” That had him chuckle again to the murmured statement accented with a pout that slipped back in the arrival of a smile recipient of a waitress who ended up with a good tip that she smiled in saying after her shift was going towards her own copy of your book the other girls had already saved up for their own. With hold of your hand again out he led you to the sides of the waiting duo that had left to ensure the stage was set up properly for you and was ready to go with the seats full of people from the signing along with several crowded in the back aisles and along the walls who slipped in from the book fair.

Again you had smiled and took your seat behind the table with ankles crossed and barely visible beneath the banner hung on the front of said table, a microphone on the table in front of you that once turned on caught the tail end of a breathy giggle from you. In a line people got up to ask their questions that thankfully for you were able to answer all of them except for giving a vague answer as to the topic of your next book that people already were aching to have more even after just having bought the book hours prior.

The interviews after took that answer down for their articles and then focused on simple questions on a few of the more puzzling images, though most were wondering how you had pulled off the hovering item images. With a smirk however you answered with the same title that others had labeled your magnetic mastery to that papers had printed before from the speeches given at the dinner you had been invited to that Stark had repeated in several of his interviews since when others brought you up. Refrigerator Magnet Science.

.

Four more signings had you on a private plane with James through the rest of the month to the same rotating locations of the book fair with other authors on their own train or car based travels while you were required at home. That meant earlier drives to get to the airstrip in Alberta to be on time for the early flights for nearly full days away, the final one however had Victor off with you after Norma had spent the night up with cramps and insomnia that had tipped him on edge. James knew the signs and swapped places with his big brother to give him a try to relax with his baby sister to keep his mind off of Norma, who was more than a bit irritated at his lingering stares that disturbed her try to get some line work in from a book on some classic plays to keep her occupied.

“He sent me out of the house.” He growled to himself again.

“Better him than Jeanie.” That had his head turn from his stare out of the window of the pill box plane that you were trying to not focus on causing it to drop out of the sky by your nerves for another packed event surrounded by strangers and press. All that only had you worried about what to possibly photograph the following year to make a second book that could interest people at all. One book was enough to draw some eyes your way and now those eyes had your heart race at the thought of being known as a photographer even part time. It was Steve’s camera and somehow it felt as f you had stolen a piece of him and what he might have done had he not died. Had he not taken that plane and plowed it into the Artic. Firm around your hand Victor’s folded to the confused commentary between the pilots at the flickering dials that steadied in the snap of your silver rimmed eyes to him again post distant gaze out the window. The lining receding in the contact.

The hold on your hand however revealed the tremble he knew well from you, not outwardly but an odd internal tremble of your nerves just like the first bubbles in a boiling pot of water beginning to show. He knew that feeling, he’d felt that feeling exactly the same since learning Norma was pregnant. You knew his pain, and he had his reasons to be terrified that was clear but your pain was an iceberg they all knew was there but not entirely what it contained or was aimed at. That drew his focus, what that pain was, where your mind wandered, how he could help, and if necessary who he had to kill.

“What is it?” He asked lowly.

Your head tilted in a shake of it and you replied in a sigh, “Weird dream.” His brow arched up and you sighed saying, “Jeanie was on the table and we were all eating around her. And her stomach just explodes,” his lips parted, “And her stomach was full of cake.” Rather helplessly he gave a deep throaty chuckle to the image that had you shake your head again with an embarrassed grin. “Chocolate with cherry icing between the layers.”

“And the baby?” He cracked out in a try not to laugh and startle the pilots.

“It’s so weird, Teddy was a moose and you were petting a lamb that was draped around your shoulders. And you talked to it like it was the baby, and Venom was on the ceiling nailing these weird stocking things from Dawn and my closets all over the place and James is just rolling across the floor back and forth between these obnoxiously fake sneezes.”

“Wow,” he murmured, “Anything else?”

“I can’t talk and I have no teeth.”

His finger extended at you, “No teeth means money. I know that, money is coming in. I got nothing on the rest of it, especially the cake belly part. Did you tell Jimmy about this? That why he was laughing this morning?”

“Ya. Guess he figured he could have a break from the urge to laugh at me for dreaming it. And you might need a laugh.”

His hand remained fixed on yours for the rest of the longest flight yet and he said to you lowly, “I did need a laugh. And a break. I’ve been hovering, and staring.”

“You have. Baby is healthy, just now moving south.”

“I know, she just has that endo illness. She lost a baby with her ex. She was just a couple months in though.”

“She mentioned that a few times. But she’s healthy now, baby seems strong by what I can tell.”

“Don’t think I don’t know you have something to do with that.” He said and your brow ticked up at his low murmur, “Dawn’s family, she had reason to be worried about carrying. Whole town knew her mom’s struggles carrying to term. You and Squishy helped her with getting stronger if she was going to have struggles.”

“You are happy together?” You asked softly and his grin eased out.

“We are, maybe me more than her, got her hooked to me legally by the baby. She’s young, wants a family but also wants her dream on the big screen. We’ll find our way.” His eyes scanned over your face, “Are you happy? Not with Jimmy.”

“I don’t know about the books, or the Kodak ad offers. It seems, I picked up a pencil because when I did draw Steve would correct me, with what he learned in his way for an art degree. How I’d get him to talk to me.”

“None of that is his, even the camera. I know it hurts.”

“It doesn’t.” You said and his lips parted to the scan of his eyes over your face, “It’s hollow. Just a gap. His words hurt, the rest is like a cold slap of air that just washes over me. No pain, it used to hurt, that scares me.”

“Now, that I get. Fully, no doubt about that. I was lost. Jimmy and me, both, every time we lost everyone. We were each other’s anchor. You will be so happy,”

Barely above a whisper mentally you asked him, _“What if one of my babies grows to look like Steve?”_

Victor sighed and looked to your joined hands his other hand moved to cradle, _“Well, we most certainly aren’t going to let them be like him. Your sons are going to grow up cherishing their mother, sisters, aunts and cousins. That’s how you move on, Mr Howlett, the mighty Baron, he was despicable. His son, nearly killed me more than once, beat me, belittled me and our father, drove him to the edge to where he got himself killed and scared Jimmy so bad to when we had to run away. You grow, you be better, your babies do better, the evil dies. We are going to show your babies so much love that what their uncle did will never cross their minds to inflict on another.”_

You nodded and said softly, “I don’t think I ever said I’m sorry, for what you had to face alone. If we were alive before, and came back.”

“We hurt when we’re apart. The pain was a reminder for the person we were missing that we never understood we were missing all that time. You don’t owe us an apology. You didn’t do that. You being apart from us doesn’t make you responsible for our pain, no one is exempt from suffering, not even the girl who grew up to save the world.”

“I didn’t, I-,”

“You saved the world. Every no against injustice and cruelty is a heroic thing, you saved Teddy’s world, Erik and Edie’s, Dawn’s, Marigold’s, Norma’s, mine and Jimmy’s. My baby’s. We are all going to be whole again, with our own army. One big happy unhinged family.” Softly you chuckled and he smirked at the hint of a shift in the tremble that had began to diminish slowly.

Together, that was how you were going to get through the day. And upon reaching the packed book store he saw just what had put you on edge upon first sight of the lengthy lines. By the time you were back on the plane he could sense your sleep coming on that would have him carrying you inside after the long drive back he’d gladly accept the silence to think while you slept off this behemoth of a day.

.

The adorable bob of your head in a try to stay awake had Victor grin while saying, “You can sleep you know.” Days, weeks even you had gone without so much as a blink of sleep in the war and now adorably now in peacetime that was history at the nightly pattern James had ensured you were put back on to return you to a healthy healed state. That was always the goal, to get you safe and get you comfortable and pain and stress free.

“I can wait. Both you and James always have to drive in the quiet when I fall asleep and you’ve spent all day waiting on the sidelines-.”

That had him chuckle and he said, “I loved interacting with those kids that showed up. It’s fantastic seeing all those people there for you. Nothing about today was put upon me. And you are tired so you can sleep.”

“What if you fall asleep?”

He chuckled again, “I am not tired, you were the main focus today, get a nap so you can share with Jimmy when we get home.” You sighed and he said, “I know you are phenomenal against anyone who comes at you. But even someone who can tear tanks apart need to sleep when they can’t keep their heads up. We’ve all been on edge lately, get some rest.” You sighed and he simply smirked and turned the radio station to one of the classic story channels that had you roll your eyes and accept the patted pillow he laid against his thigh to lay down and rest your head on.

Muttering lowly, “Just downright devious methods. Drone me to sleep with this guy.”

With a chuckle he helped to fix the blanket left folded on the seat over your shoulder after you curled up on the empty stretch of the bench seat, “Just let me have my tiny victories.”

In a sigh you replied in the close of your eyes, “Those kids did love you today.”

Lowly he chuckled and hummed back, “Yes they did.” Mentally replaying each child whose eyes lit up in having one of their heroes from the page there in real life to sign Kitty on the comic books. One of the rarest of the group they could have encountered in public. Arguably the quietest of the group on the page and in public but clearly with a steady fan base that had him guessing just maybe he might on the page pick up the lead for an edition, even if it’s just him at home with Teddy and Marigold while the others are off saving the world or working.

Yet the thought of the introduction of Norma to the comic books under her stage name complete with floral powers enhanced. His mind wandered to her again and the incoming baby he couldn’t wait to have in his arms and never let go of between bits when Norma would have hold of her or even the turns you and James would take to enforce his times to sleep. He had to let go of this deep seeded fear of losing another child and wife. Times now were safer, still troubling, but safer. Norma was strong and she could breeze through a birth and become a graceful glorious mother that she had dreamed of becoming and until him had failed to get this far. He didn’t know what the future would hold but that image of Teddy pinking up in your arms kept repeating over and over as a deep rooted reminder his babies and Norma would be safe and healthy. It may be a bit more pressure than you needed at the moment as the backbone healer they all hoped to not require services from at the most dire moments.

But his worries always looped around to what Jimmy had shared on your concerns about your own birth that truly troubled him. You had been shot several times and healed rather easily but birth was different and at just the thought of it if that had you concerned to the point where you guessed cutting the child out of you had crossed your mind they had some work to do to get you more comfortable before babies would be an option.

Twenty one wasn’t very old and Norma wasn’t far behind you in age but between the both of you in terms of family building Norma was years ahead of you in that sense after having been married before and been ready for motherhood the earlier times she had been told she was expecting. While she regrettably lost those now she had at least the groundwork for the act of birthing a baby. Mothering, you had that down, for those not knowing the family dynamic to some Teddy could be taken as your own for how much you loved and cared for him absolutely. Marigold wasn’t far behind when Dawn had given you time to hold her as she was a tad fussy compared to how peaceful her brother had been and picky on who held her and when. They just had work to do to build you some confidence in what would be coming up however far off or soon in your future. He loved you like crazy and hated to see any hint of fear in you at all.


End file.
